CPU Grey Heart
by Project 0mega
Summary: Alexandria Gardner was a normal human. But things when wrong when she was flying through a mysterious storm that caused her to crash. When she came to she was no where near her destination and accidently consumes a CPU memory hours later. How will she undertake these changes.
1. Chapter 1: Appearing in Gamindustry

Chapter 1

"Boss. It's getting pretty bad out there. This storm came out of nowhere." I say piloting the cargo plane.

"Just get us out of here!" His voice came from the back where everyone else was sitting besides me.

I'm a 25 year old woman. I'm 5'10" tall, I have a lean body type, I have short black hair, and I have grayish eyes. I work as a mercenary, I mainly do transporting and delivery jobs. Owning a cargo plane helps greatly just bought it last year.

The current mission is that I have to transport a couple crates of equipment and a squad across the pacific ocean. It was supposed to be clear most of the way but this storm showed up out of nowhere.

The plane rumbled and emergency lights came on. This ain't good. "What's the problem. What's the problem?" I mutter to myself looking through the controls. One of the engine lights were flashing. What! I look right then left. On the left side an engine was on fire and the other smoking. You have to be fucking kidding me. There's no where close to land.

"We have a major problem! Brace yourselves we might crash in the next couple minutes!" I say over the intercom.

The lights started blinking on and off. The cabin shaking horribly. It's never gotten this bad before. What kind of storm is this?

I battle with the strong winds for a few minutes before something collided with the back of my head.

~Timeskip~

When I came to I gave a quick survey of the area. Trees? We were in the middle of the ocean. I unbuckled myself and get up, only to fall onto my face. "Ow." I look at my leg and notice a piece of metal sticking into it. Of course now it stings like a bitch.

I slowly get up and limp out of the cockpit and see the back half of the plane was missing. "Noo! My baby." I loved this plane. It looks like most of the crates where either missing or trashed behind the remainder of the plane. I limp over to where the med kit was dangling on the wall.

I grab it and use the wall to slide down to the floor. I grab a blowtorch from a nearby cabinet. Thank God that it came out unharmed. I use the blowtorch to heat up my blade till it was red on both sides. This is going to be temporary. I got this.

I put some cotton balls between my teeth and grab the metal piece. I yank it out screaming. I immediately put the knife to one side for a few seconds before applying it to the other. This is temporary till I get out of here and find a better place.

I wrap my leg in a bandage before getting up. I need to grab some supplies. Leaning into the cockpit, I grab my mostly empty backpack. Only things in it is my laptop, ammo for my mpk, my mpk, and a set of clothes. I go to the crates and grab what I needed or could carry. Such as a radio, a fresh medkit, flares, batteries, ext.

Where's the food crate? I spot it after a few minutes outside the plane. Torn apart. Damn most of the MREs are ruined. I pick through them to find the good ones that haven't been shredded open. I found 10 of them that looks decent even though two of them had a hole in them.

It's too light out to shoot a flare so I'm going to head north for awhile. See if I can find a town or at least another person.

"Dogoo." Something said.

I take my weapon out and turn look around. I know I heard something.

"Dogoo."

I look down to see this ball of goo with some animal features. It was twice the size of my palm. I pick it up with one hand and look at it.

"What the hell are you?" I ask it.

"Dogoo." it says back. Doing a hop.

Guess that's the only thing it can say? "Well you're coming with me then."

I really want to know what the hell it is. I set it on my shoulder and it hopped a few times before it stayed there.

Time to get going. I take a look at my compass. Let's get going north shall we. Even if it is slowly.

After a few hours of walking I stumble across a stream. I can take a small break real quick. I sit down at the edge and roll up my left pant leg. Time to actually stitch it up. I put the glob thing down. You know what I'm just going to call it a Dogoo since it's the only thing it says.

I clean, stitch, and wrap the wound the best I can. Cause heck I'm no doctor. I take out one of the MREs that had a hole in it. I need to eat these today because of the holes. The one I grabbed was meatballs in Marinara sauce. Doesn't sound bad. I prepare it and let it sit in the sun to heat up.

The dogoo hops into my lap and back off. I might just keep this little creature at the end of this. It's just so adorable. I grab the MRE and check it's temperature. Eh warm enough. I open it fully and stir it around looking for anything that could have gotten into the food during the crash due to the tears in it.

Seeing nothing I stab the first meatball with the spork and eat it. I've had better but it's better than nothing. I look at the dogoo and toss down a meatball to see if it'll eat it. I stabbed into another and heard a clink. Hmm. Must've hit the bottom of the container I'm using. I stuffed it into my mouth and bit down onto it. Crunch. The hell. Before I could take it out and see what the hell I bit into,that I've missed while stering the food. A bright light consumed my vision and a very weird feeling overcome my body.

When I was able to see again I quickly looked around trying to find any threats. I then noticed a breeze across my stomach. I look down and see myself in what I'd say a set version of a medieval suit. I was showing more skin then armour. Most of the armour only was my boots a little past the knees and gauntlets that goes to my elbow.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask myself. On the inside I was freaking out. It took me a few seconds to notice that my voice has raised a few octaves higher.

Know what. I'm going to find a town go to sleep and hope this is a nightmare.

Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review about your opinion about the story, if I made any major mistakes, or if I should add a line in somewhere. Because it hadnt been 100% edited yet.


	2. Chapter 2:Finding a town

_Chapter 2_

I grab the dogoo and my supplies before heading in the direction we were before. This is a damn dream or I died and ended up in a weird place. Nothing else can explain this.

This dogoo shouldn't exist and my clothes wouldn't have changed to whatever this shit was. It won't even let me put clothes over it. They just disappear. I went through all my sets of pants for me to stop trying. They didn't even just disappear they exploded into pixels. I don't get it. I really don't.

At least the cut on my leg is gone. Somehow. Sadly the only good point. Noticing the lack of ground I look down. I'm floating. I'm fucking floating! You know what. I'm not even surprised anymore. I just want to sleep in a moderately safe place and wake up from this bullshit.

And if it isn't. If this is my reality. I'm going to embrace it and punch it in the fucking face.

I grab a nearby tree and pull myself to the ground. I don't know how to control my floatiness.

"Dogoo."

"Yeah yeah yeah don't rub it in."

And now I'm having a conversation with this dogoo thing.

"Dogoo."

"What?!"

I then hear a roar in front of us. A weird tiger hybrid then jumps out from behind a couple trees and looks straight at me. Why cruel world. Why? I dropped my backpack and let my instincts take over. My hands went away from my body and a sword and shield appeared. What?

Before I can think it over the thing lunged at me. I roll to the side and bash the shield into its side, sending it a couple meters away. I rush it and slash it a few times before jumping back. It slashed at me with it paw but I blocked it with the shield and struck back at it.

We repeated it several times before the thing exploded into pixels. The words level up! Were displayed in front of me for a few seconds before it said what I got from the kill. What the hell is this nonsense. I'm not even going to question it. It can all wait till tomorrow.

Damn where the dogoo go. I take a quick look around and see it hopping on top of my backpack. At least I didn't lose my traveling companion. I put the dogoo back on my shoulder and shoulder my backpack.

I take a few steps before I realize how tired my limbs were. I did go through alot today. I can at least keep going till I reach a town. Let's do this. I start a light jog going north. If I can't find anything by night fall I'll climb a tree and sleep then use it to look around in the morning.

After an hour of jogging. I was on the brink of collapse. So I had to slow it down to a walk. The good part however. I can finally spot a house! Yes! I hope they are friendly. If they are not I have a hand grenade to use. I'm too tired to fight them so I'll just take a few with me.

The one how's turned into multiple as a got closer. Must be a town. At least it looks abit like modern ones. Then again I still don't know where I'm at. Even though it's a few hours till sundown, there were still people still mindling around. I slowly walk past a couple houses to what seemed the main road.

I get in front of of a store and lean against the wall. I thought I could go on further. But I cannot. I slid down the wall to the ground. When someone walks up to me I pull out a grenade and hold it out. "Stay back." I say barely above a whisper. I can't go through with the threat though. I couldn't even lift my left arm. A bright flash fills my vision. My body instantly hurting. I look down and see myself in my normal clothes. "Hey. I'm back to normal."

My right arm finally drops to the ground now unable to support its weight. My vision was waning. I look up for a second. Seeing a couple people approach me. One holding sometype of mobile device. My head finally drops and my vision turns black.

~Time skip~ (I'd love to end there but it's too short.)

I wake up with a major pain in my leg. Owww. This sucks. I open up my eyes and reach down to my leg and start rubbing at it away from the wound. After the pain went down a couple notches, the first thing I notice was that I was in a bed. Which was a total different place then I went to bed. The second thing I notice was that I'm in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. That I know isn't mine.

The door opens up to show a woman a few years younger than me. I reach over and grab the lamp getting ready to throw it. She holds her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Calm down My Lady. I'm only here to help you." She says.

My Lady? "Where am I, how long was I out, and what's up with the my lady business?"

She continued to stand in the bedroom doorway. "You are in my aunt's home because you needed to heal and she's the town's healer, you have been out for three days, and I'm calling you my lady because you are a CPU."

"What's a CPU?"

"A CPU is a goddess that uses share energy and has two different forms. And from what everyone saw three days ago they can confirm that you have transformed. If you aren't a CPU then I don't know what you are."

This world is cruel as shit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reading. Please review people. Sorry still might be abit short but next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Info

On how she transformed. Someone correct me if I'm wrong. In hyperdimension Neptunia 3(the one with putia) when they consumed, absorbed, or whatever the hell they did(two of them consumed it confirmed) they instantly transformed. After that first transformation they then had to will it to happen (with shares I believe)

Alex Gardner - Gray Heart

Age: 25 - 16

Height: 5' 11" - 5' 3"

Weight: 436 lb - 601 lb

Hair color: Black(short) - Black(Short and spiky)

Eye Color: Gray - Pitch black with white pupil

Weapon: Assault rifle - Sword and shield

Chapter 3

"So you're saying that I'm an immortal goddess that operate from the faith of those that follow me?"

"Yes and from what your saying is that you've turned into a CPU recently without realizing it." She says.

I rub my temple. Currently we are both sitting on the bed while she explained and answered some of my questions. And apparently I ate a CPU memory core which allowed me to become what I am now.

Throughout our talk I've noticed how I was much my side has sunk. "Are the springs on my side broken?"

She smiles uneasily while saying. "You do weigh about more than average."

I give her a glare for that. I don't weigh that much. Only 129 pounds. She gulps. "I'm sorry My Lady. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that it took a couple people to carry you here."

Your not helping your case much missy. "Get me something I can tell me what my weight is?" I shouldn't have gained that much weight. Unless being changed into a CPU changed it.

"Yes My Lady." She says before getting up and leaving the room. This is going to take some getting used to. Merc to goddess. Wish I could shove this in Julie's face. Sadness then came over me. That's right. There's a high chance I'll never see her or anybody else anymore. This is my life now.

"Dogoo."

I look over to the nightstand and see the dogoo on it. "You've been there this whole time?" I say picking it up and putting it into my lap. "You are the weirdest thing I've saw in a long time. Your just a glob of goo that's alive with animal features."

"Dogoo."

The woman and someone who looks like her but older ,might be her aunt, walks into the room. The woman holding a scale.

"Hello My Lady. My name is Shelby. I hope Lucy has been treating me well." She says.

I give her a small smile. "Yes she has. She's answered a few questions I had." I put the dogoo down while I get up. Putting less weight on my injured side then the other.

Lucy puts the scale down in front of me. I step onto it and weight for it to figure it out. "How are you feeling My Lady?" Shelby asks.

"I'm feeling alright. Except for a little pain in my left leg." I look down and see that the scale and see that it was done. The numbers 436 flashed up at me. What!

"The shares might be helping you to heal better. Even a sharite has formed. Which is in the next room."

"How many people are believing in me by now?" I ask. Why would people. Believe in a goddess the know nothing about. Is there not a CPU near here?

"Last I checked. Ruffly 15 hundred." 15 hundred in 3 days!

"Th- that many already?"

Shelby nods. I sit back down onto the bed. How? And why do they already believe in me? I look at Shelby.

"Why? Why do they all already believe in me?" I ask.

"Well. They win reason is because they believe you can make their life's somewhat better and most don't have the means to travel to the other nations."

I guess that makes some type of sense. This town didn't look that big so it might be neighboring ones also.

"Alright. Can one of you get me a cane and a tour of this town. If I'm staying here awhile I need to know where everything is."

Lucy left the room. Hopefully to get the cane. I may be healing faster but I can't put all my weight on that leg yet. "Are you sure My Lady? Do you want to eat something first?"

"I'll be fine walking a little bit and we can grab something while we walk around. Oh yeah. I remember Lucy saying that all CPUs have a certain color. What's mine?"

"I believe it's Grey."

"Alright. How many other CPUs are out there and what are their colors?"

"In Lowee there is Luna with Blanc being the candidate with their color being white, in Leanbox there is Vert and hers is green, Planeptune there is Plutia and I heard they got a candidate but I haven't found out who and their color is purple based, and Lastation. Instead of a CPU and candidate they have two CPUs and they have different colors. One of them is Stacey which is Red Heart and the other is Noire which is Black Heart."

Alright so we have five other CPUs and two candidates. "Any of them hostile?"

"Most of them no. The only two I'd worry about is Lowee's."

I'll remember that. I will have to meet them someday. Lucy then comes in holding a cane. That's good. I want to walk around abit. She hands me the cane and I use it to lean my weight on. That's not so bad I can do this.

We get outside and I see of people milling around talking or doing something. "That's a lot of people." At least a few hundred I'm seeing. When I said something a few turns their head at me and they got the attention of the others.

Shelby leaned over and whispered. "That's because most of them aren't from around here. Oh and their expecting a speech."

Fuck. I've never been good with speeches. Let's give this my best shot. "Alright everyone. As you've all heard or saw the other day. I am a new CPU and my name is Alex Gardner or Gray Heart if you all prefer. Now! I may not be a great goddess or leader at first but I am new to this. I will get better in time with the help of you all. I will do my best in learning about this place and the needs and wants of you all. The only way I am going to be able to do this. Is with your help."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you all for reading. Hopefully the chapter was long enough(haven't checked the word count). And on Planipatune's candidate I'll let you guys decide(and on Leanbox's when I get to it.) Now review your opinions and choices.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack from Lowee

Sooo. No votes are in yet. At this rate I'll have to do a randomized pick. Thanks for the review(s). Keep em up. If they're are any major mistakes it's because my editor hasn't looked at them.

Chapter 4

I start drooling when they put the food in front of me. Shelby, Lucy, and I decided to take a break and grab some food since I haven't eaten in awhile. I ordered me a coffee and a cheeseburger. I only had MREs for the last few weeks. This is going to be heavenly.

I take a big bite of it and moan. This is so good! I inhale the rest and down the coffee in one go.

Lucy giggled and says "Must've been hungry."

"Hell yeah. Haven't had real food in a few weeks."

I look out the window and see a few people building the frame of a building. I point it out to them. "What they buildin?"

"Oh yeah. They're building you a small basilicom for you to use for awhile." Shelby says.

These people are either desperate or determined. "How small?"

"I think one of them said four stories and a third of the block."

That could fit multiple of my houses. That reminds me. What are they going to do with my stuff. I didn't have anyone besides a few friends. I shouldn't bother myself with my past. It's gone now. I should make the best of what I have now.

"You alright, my Lady?" Lucy asks.

I return my gaze back to them. I give them a small smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

When they went back to eating I felt glad they didn't press the issue. Being a goddess is going to get some taking used to. I basically punted a simple life out the window.

I reach down and grab the new cheeseburger the waitress delivered. I went to take a bite but was interrupted by an explosion nearby. I drop it and sprint it outside. A building a few blocks down was engulfed in flames and a few, what appeared to be, people clad in white military uniforms.

Damn. I didn't bring my gun. "Those our guys?" I ask Shelby. She shakes her head. Deal. I turn right and run down the block before turning back left. I'm going to come in from the side.

It didn't take me long to reach them. "Surprise!" I grab one and throw her into her teammate. I them grab a wooden spear one of them are holding and pulled it out of their grip. Spinning around,I use the spear to hit the last person of the squad across the head, which broke the spear. "Eh whoops. Went overboard with that one."

I turn my gaze towards the only one standing. She turns and stumbles onto the ground trying to run away. Yeah. Not going to happen. The pain in my left leg then made itself known. I wince but leaped forward and grab the soldier. I get up and hold the soldier up by her vest. Damn I definitely got stronger.

"Sooooo who do you work for?" I see one of the guys trying to get up but I plant my foot into his back and force them down.

"La-Lady Luna."

"And why are you attacking this settlement?"

"Lady Luna wants to expand Lowee and she ordered us to take out the people who opposes her."

I notice that a couple of my guild members showed up and restrained the other soldiers. We need to get some of our own.

I stare into her eyes. Hopelessness and guilt swarmed in them. Hmm. I can definitely say she doesn't like doing this.

"You don't mentally have what it takes to do this. So why are you doing it?"

Her eyes widen in shock. "I've been ordered to."

I hold her closer and speak softer. "That's not your only reason. You can lie all you want but your eyes say the story. Speak freely with me. Your doing this for someone aren't you?"

Her body slouches as if all the fight in her left her when I was done. "Yes I am. I was blackmailed so no harm can come to her if I followed orders."

I make sure her partners were out of site and I wave everyone else away. I then set her against a wall, which she slide down on, and I sit besides her with my arm around her shoulder to make sure she doesn't run.

"So you're doing it for someone special to you. Why does the CPUs of Lowee want you so badly?"

"It's only Luna that wants to expand the land. Blanc disagrees with her but she doesn't oppose or help her. She just stays out of it. And I don't know why she wants me so badly."

She takes her helmet off and lays down with her head in my lap. I freeze up for a second before I start running my hand through her hair.

"How about this. Both you and your friend stay here. Away from the bad influences."

She looks up at me with hope in her eyes. They start watering up. Just how far has this girl fallen. I've seen people with lost hope but rarely like this.

"Really?"

I smile at her. "Yes. It can happen with two things. I need to know who she is. And you both have to be under constant watch until Luna leaves us alone or is taken care of."

"Thank you." She says crying. I continue to stroke her hair. I wonder what they put her through. She falls asleep after a few minutes. Ugg wish I could fall asleep that quickly.

I take my noise mufflers from around my neck and put them over her ears. I then grab her handgun and shoot it into the ground. I then put it into my waistband,going to get the holster later, and I whistle to get the others attention.

Lucy and a couple guild members round the corner. I motion everyone away besides Lucy. She comes forward and I say. "As far as anyone knows she's dead. Watch over her for me. Oh and when she wakes up ask her about her friend."

"Yes My Lady." She says picking the woman up. I walk to where she came from and went up to the soldiers. Gladly they could watch or hear what I did besides the gunshot.

"Now. You all are going to go back to Luna and say they she can't Fuck with this and the surrounding towns or she'll have me to deal with. Also tell her that CPU Grey Heart says hi. Alright strip them of their gear besides their combat knives and drop them off somewhere."

The guild members immediately set to work. I turned towards Shelby. "Now that we know what's up we need to set up a defence or train our own army."

She nods. "I agree. We need to do it soon. It depends on when those men make it back."

"Yes. Yes it does."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright. Thank you all for reading. Chapter may seem short but I always keep all my chapters above a thousand words and I couldn't think what else to add here. (May add more later.) Please review your opinions and comments.

Oh yeah here's a link to the document of what I have down of my OCs so far.

https/docs./document/d/14RtL1oIxe-hCIP4HDTBRq5Beqff0IAXRKRk2i5J6BD0/edit?usp=drivesdk


	5. Chapter 5: Raiding an Outpost

**Chapter 5 (Later in the day)**

I look up from the map that was laid out on the table. "So your telling me that a base was right here all this time and no one decided to mention this before?" I ask while pointing to a location a few miles away from where we were questioning why no one brought this up sooner.

The guild member noded, Snow I believe her name was. She was the guildmaster. "Yes My Lady. They haven't made any advances until today so we haven't thought much of it."

I almost facepalmed. They know Luna was trying to gain more territory and they didn't think much about her base that's close by. "Alright so they have a base that's minutes away. Wonderful. How many guild members do we have right now?"

"32 My Lady including me." Luna answers. I nod thinking.

"Alright I want 5 of you to stay here and train volunteers that want to defend this town with the current weaponry we have. I then want you to get everyone together that wants to go and raid that outpost with me to get them to buzz off. Have everyone meet me here in an hour."

Snow turned on her heel and left. "Are you sure My Lady? You still aren't healed yet?" Shelby asks looking concerned for my wellbeing. Well that is sweet of her to say the least.

I test the leg and I felt no pain coming from it like it did earlier. I pull up my pant leg and undo some of the bandages and saw that the wound was healed up. Whaa!?

Lucy clapped cheerfully and said "It looks like your shares helped you heal up faster." That's good that means I can go all out later.

"Alright does this guild hall have an armoury? I don't think my MP7 will be doing much against these guys?"

"Yes we do. Follow me." Shelby says before walking out of the room. Lucy and I follow her out. We go through a few hallways until we hit a metal door. She types the passcode into the keypad and the door popped open with a hiss. Man they definitely keep these under lockdown.

The armoury itself didn't have that many weapons but at least they had something. I look around the armoury until my eyes landed on a Heckler & Koch MG4. I giggled before grabbing it. "Mine!"

I then grab the ammo that was sitting by it and sling the small backpack over my shoulder. I'm so glad I'm strong enough now to use one of these. I always wanted one. We then left the armoury, with Shelby locking it behind us, and we sat by the entrance waiting for the guild members to show up.

It didn't take long really. They were all there within 40 minutes. Out of the guild members that weren't already assigned to stay here. Three more wanted to stay and help them so we have 26 of us are going to raid the outpost. I put a strap on the LMG and sling it over my shoulder.

"Alright men! Today we go to battle to shove these ignorant assholes off our territory and show them who's boss! I'll admit some of us may die horrible excitingly agonizing deaths but keep your head on straight, play it safe and don't do anything too crazy or stupid then you all should be find. I will be leading this attack. But remember why are doing this FOR OUR FUTURE!"

A chorus of FOR THE FUTURE! Echoed soon after looks like I nailed the speech. Hell yeah! I then groan internally. I have to do more of those in the future. "Alright everyone move out!" I yell and we then set out of town towards the outpost.

With the jogging pace we went at we reached the outpost in no time. We stay within the treeline and one of the guild members pulls out a fancy drone. Looks handmade. I point at em. "What's your name and how far of a reach does that thing have?"

The guild member looks at me brushing aside some stone grey hair from her face "The name is Grave biological parents buried me alive and name stuck with the one who dug me out. As for the drone it can reach half way into leanbox from here and about ten miles up in the air. Still making adjustments to it. Quiet as a mouse too." The now named Grave told me. I was a bit disturbed by how unemotional she was about being buried alive by her own parents.

Man there are cruel as shit people out there. Then again there always have been. "Alright does that thing have inferred on it? It'll tell us how many people are within the base."

Grave nods "It does I have it linked to my scopes and eyepieces occasionally good for scouting and night version among other things. Want to borrow a spare? It's good for a lot of things other than just the drone." Grave tells me while holding out something that looked like an eye patch with a screen on the inside of it. Well she is offering and it would be rude to refuse something like this never messed with some fancy tech like this before.

I grab it and put it over my left eye. "Alright fly it around the base and lets see how many we got laying around and can this thing hover without you messing with the controller?"

Grave nods "First addition I made to it. It can also play really loud sounds to mess with people's hearing. Anything else you want to know about it?" Grave asked me giving me a curious look first emotion I saw out of her. I may have to keep an eye on this girl in the future she's starting to interest me.

"At this moment no but I will most likely ask you a shitload of questions later though. Alright. Get that drone in the air and once you have found out the number of people let it hover above the base. I'm using it as a minimap."

Grave shrugs and nods before getting the drone into the air with it letting out a soft hum a few minutes later she speaks up "Thirty nine was forty two three just committed suicide with knifes. Less for us to deal with a ten of them are just standing out in the open. They must really think we are dumb or they are just careless. A machine gun sweep or sniper fire can get them easily. Depends what approach you want to go with loud and fast or slow and steady?" Grave asks me and I see hint of judgement in her eyes. She's likely trying to figure out what kind of leader I am or tactics I prefer not that I mind but she was able to hide it well. Only a fool blindly trusts what's in front of them after all.

"Since I'm not by myself or we aren't in a big big hurry. We will be taking this slow and steady. Alright everyone. With those with guns do you have silencers?"

Most of them said yes but some of them said no. "Okay. Those without silencers I either need you to cover our backs until they notice we are here or use melee weapons until then. You ready for this Grave?"

Grave takes out her rifle which looks like a PSG1 but looks a lot more dangerous and I notice a bastard sword and dagger on her hips before she looks at me "I'm good if you need me far or up close. But yes I am more than read for this." I can see a firm resolve in her eyes the kind that tell you that person has your back no matter what happens. At least I know someone really has my back on this.

I take my MP7 out of my bag and make sure the silencer is put on well. I point to a small group of six and say. "You guys go ahead while we take the front and side entrance to take out the radio tower. As soon as we start off you have three minutes to take it down in case they find out we're here earlier than we thought. Alright men. You ten go to the side entrance while we take the front. We need to surprise them and take down as many as possible before they find out we are here. Move out."

I take a quick look at Grave. "Cover my six." We then move forward and I take out the two guards at the entrance before moving inside. Me checking the minimap the drone providing me every few seconds to see where all the enemies are. I turn the corner and shot down a soldier that was approaching where we were. The end of the hallway opened up into a room and I motioned some of them to get on the right side of the wallway to take the left side of the room while we take the right side.

I take a brief look at the camera and it showed five people on the right and three on the left. Right before we entered the room I held up my right hand with three fingers up and started counting down. When the last finger dropped we burst into the room and I take down two of them and the other three got on their knees with their hands up. I walk up and take their weapons and radio that's on them and get them to get on the ground while I kept keeping my gun on them. "Anyone have any type of ties?" I say softly but loud enough for everyone to hear me.

Grave soon pulls a pair of odd look cuffs from her coat "I have some shock cuff we can use on them. Should keep them from getting any ideas gives a painful shook if they try picking the lock or we can remote activate them for interrogation. Voltage and amps can be customized. Will they do?" Grave looked at me as if what she said was not creepy at all and she said it without a care. I've seen some shit but I've not meet anyone as emotionally numb as her.

"That works. I was going to handcuff them together anyways." I take the cuffs and cuff them together so that they can't run off. Or at least it'll make it so much harder. I take a quick glance at the camera to check on the locations of everyone. I take a quick glance around the room. There was two doors that led out of the area. I point to three of the guild members."Alright you three take the right door. There are only seven people in that direction. Meet up back with us when your finished. The rest of you follow me through the left. And remember. Stealth is key right now." I say before taking my group of the door and we got on either side of it while some got on the ground in front of the door.

I take a quick glance at the minimap. Alright only two people in this room. I ease open the door and the two guild members on the ground take out the men in the room.

Alright. Looks like there's only five people left that's not ours and they're in the middle. We make our way forward to the door that leads to a staircase that goes downward. Guess the command room is under ground. I get down the stairs quickly and turn around the corner only to be greeted by a SP-12. They figured out we were here. My instincts kicked in and I raised my left arm. As the soldier was firing a shield materialized in my hand and the shot ricochet off and hit the soldier and Grave came around the corner and took out the other one.

She took out her sword and dagger, she held her dagger in a reverse grip in her right and her sword in a standard one handed grip in her left. The soldier tied to stab her but she twisted around the stabbing upwards under the guys rib cage and used the forward momentum to throw him over her before bisecting him in mind air. The guy screamed in pain before he hit the ground and Grave crushed his skull with her boot spattering some blood everywhere. Part of the room was covered in blood from her gruesome takedown, The guys intestines were spilling out. Some of the other guild members looked sick at seeing the gore. Grave closed her eyes bowing her head in prey for a moment for the deceased before we turned to see three of significant rank arguing with one just doing nothing.

Well that saves us the trouble of finding them. Looks like who appears to be the captain yelling at the commander while she just sat there looking at the cameras taking small puffs of her cigar. The sergeant then has enough and takes out a revolver and shoots the Captain point blank and the Commander just takes a brief glance at us and places something on the table before walking past us with the sergeant. That is interesting to say the least lets see if she left anything good. But looking at Grave I can tell by her movements she's a seasoned killer both of humans and monsters. Most of the guild members have only ever killed monsters but Grave is one of the few to do so with casual easy I've only seen such easy with those who have been fighting since a young age and she can't be much older than 16 or 17. Adding that to the ever growing list of things to ask her later.

I look at the paper the Commander left and it had a bunch of codes on it. "Alright I want two of you to try these codes on these computers and see what information is on them. Grave can you watch over them for me and does someone have a device that can contact Shelby? I want to tell her it's a success."

Grave tosses me a cell "One of my spare cells keep it you'll need to use it a lot later. I'll keep an eye on them for ya. Let you know if anything interesting pops up." Grave goes to watch the guild members work like a hawk eying a morsul causing one of them to shiver in response.

"Thanks I don't think mine would work here. Which reminds me. I need to get the rest of my stuff from my damn crashed plane."

Grave takes surprising interest in this "A plane? This I have to see. Depending what shape its in I could rebuild it with a little help. Always wanted to build one of those aircraft. Should be fun. Just let me know if you need me help with gear or anything technical I'm about the most experienced person with that stuff around here and one of the best in Gamindustry." Grave lets a prideful smile grace her face making her look a bit normal.

Gamindustry huh. That's what this place is called. "Yeah the plane is a Lockheed C-130 Hercules but the state it was in I don't think it could be repaired. The left wing were dangling and the right wing and some of the back of the plane was completely gone. But we need to go back and get all the crates that were there."

Grave shrugs "I've repaired worse have a blueprint for that model just a matter of rebuilding the frame with what's left. I'll have see how bad its actually is but given how you described it, I can have it up and running in about three weeks at the least and two months at the worst to get it airworthy a week after and it will be good as new. Heck I could give it a few upgrades if you want." Grave said nonchalantly like rebuilding almost an entire plane was common and simple for her. Either she's crazy, this world is crazy, Or she's just actually that good. We'll have to wait and see.

"That'll be good thanks. I'm going to head above the surface and make this call real quick."

Grave nods "Well you have fun just let out a scream if you need help. And don't yell rape over a insect. Had to deal with that before both hilarious and annoying to see a grown woman freak out over a tiny harmless bug." I roll my eyes in response at that but at least I know she has a sense of humor.

I give her a nod smiling before I walked up to the surface and then to the courtyard. Luckily Shelby's number was in the phone because I didn't know it. I dialed it up and she answered it after a few rings.

"Hello Grave everything go good over there?" She asks.

"Well this is Alex but yes everything went to plan. Got any news about that girl yet?"

Shelby nod's on the other end brushing a few strands of bright cyan hair behind her ear "Yes we got a name IF. She has long messy brown hair, green eyes, Has a blue trench coat and a leaf bow in her hair. Turns out the one you spared is her elder sister. She said that as long as she fought for lowee IF wouldn't be sentenced to death as a heretic for believing in the leanbox CPU." I see so it was a family matter well this makes things a bit personal.

"Alright where is this IF. I'll get started on it immediately?"

Shelby sighs "She's being held in one of the Loween concentration camps. I never heard much from those that made it out. But from what I heard it's the stuff of nightmares, Cruel experiments are performed on them, They are tortured then forced to labor in the mines and often publicly humiliated. Most that tell these things take their own lives unable to deal with the nightmares. Those places are hell incarnate death may even be a mercy to some there."

My stomach clenches and flips I get horrible images of the concentration camps of WW2 it made me sick that someone would do that to anyone. No way am I'm letting this slide. The loween CPU will die for this that I will make sure of now.

"Alright where is the location?"

Shelby hums "Its about a mile north of were that outpost is. Be prepared to see a lot of nasty stuff. It may not be as well maned as the out post but the prisoners are likely in bad shape. I'll send some transport trucks your way and prepare an area to receive whoever is still alive their. They will need a lot of help and care when they get here."

"Alright send that transport in two hours. I'll take the base on myself. These guys will be staying here."

Shelby writes it down on her note book and barks a few orders that I didn't make out in another language "Alright will do and stay safe. Oh and Lucy says to use a witty one liner to make a big opening as are goddess or something like that. Kids these day. Tell Grave I said hi before you go." She says while rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Alright I will. It's been awhile since I've done something like this."

Shelby "Well be sure to take to long and don't come back to me an inch from death because goddess or not I will bend you over my knee and spank your toshi cherry red." I shiver at the vialed threat not wanting to tempt fate at all on that one.

I chuckle. "It'll hurt you more than me but yeah I'll tell her you've said hi."

Shelby giggles "I have my ways. Thanks bye bye Alex see you soon." With that she hangs up on me likely to carry out her job.

I walk back down into the base and hand Grave her cell. "Shelby says hi. You think you can cover for me here I have to get going and do something."

Grave smiles warmly "So she still remembers me that's nice. Yeah I can handle this. Anyone that attacks this place will die a very painful death or be taken for interrogation. Happy hunting Goddess or would you prefer to be called by something else?" I blink internally once seems like she may be warming up to me now.

"Just call me Alex."

Grave nods her mismatched eyes showing nothing but truth "Okay Alex. Stay safe and give them hell for us."

"I will and how do you know I'm doing something of those lines?"

Grave looks me over "Your body language, your tone of voice, and the look in your eyes. All of that gave me the impression your going out to deal with another threat or just take out more of their soldiers. And Shelby wouldn't likely tell you to say hi to me if she wasn't worry about something. Old habit of hers."

"Alright. I'll be done with what I'll be doing within a few hours. It's going to piss off that Loween goddess. What I'm hoping for. I'm going to get going. Goodbye Grave."

Grave nods "Just let me know if you need anything I'll be here waiting." She gives me a wave as I walk out of the outpost and to the concentration camp. Time to do a rescue and piss off a goddess.

I sneak up to the entrance and I see the Commander and Sergeant from the outpost. I managed to catch what the Commander was saying. "You know we are suppose to come by and check here every month or so and since my Sargent and I didn't have much to do I decided to come here myself and see if your up to standards." The Sergeant and I then meet up gazes and she just nods in my direction.

The guard then opens the gate and the two walked inside. The commander looking back and smiling in my direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading. Please review on what you think of this story so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescuing IF

**Chapter 6**

I waited for the Commander and the Sargent to go farther into the camp before I took down the guard and put on her uniform. I take her sword and strap the sheath on my back. So glad it isn't one of the hip sheaths. I never could get used to them. I then sling my Heckler & Koch MG4 over my shoulder and toss her body and my pack within the tree line and walk into the camp.

I look around while I walk through the courtyard. There was only soldiers up here. I keep my line of site on the Commander. When I see them enter the building I decided to follow. When I walked by the radio tower I made sure no one was looking before I punched the main support column. Making it break and the tower to fall. I hop out of the way when the tower came down besides me. I jogged to the building while everyone else was either wondering what happened or are scrambling to check the damage and attempt to get it back up and running.

I make my way into the building and quickly find the stairs that lead downward. Man it must lead at least quite a few floors down. I go down and the guard standing at the blast door addressed me when I got there. "Sorry you are not permitted to this are-." I grab him by his throat and crushed it. I take his glove off and put it on the scanner. The light lit up green but then a keycode replaced it. Hmm. I don't know the passcode. The door then made a hiss and opened revealing the Sergeant from before. She just picks the soldier off the ground and grabs the tip of her hat nodding at me before taking a door to her left. I walk over to the door after I shut the blast door behind me and open it. It lead into a hallway but the Sargent wasn't in sight.

I turn around and take the right door and it led into a big room with some cells.

Some prisoner's working away on something digging or mining the ground they looked sick and starved. Those that couldn't work were left in their cells to rot away. These people looked ready to keel over. I saw one girl about to pass out from exhaustion she looked no older than ten. A guard noticed this and shocked her with a Cattle prod "NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB GET BACK TO WORK TRASH!"

'Okay that does it!' Taking out my hand gun I shot one of the other guards supervising the prisoners, running fast I slam my fist into the guard with the cattle prods jaw shattering before looking at the girl on the ground she had already fallen asleep her breathing was slow and labored she'd need professional help I look around and see few prisoner around here picking up the young girl in my arms holding her with one arm before setting her in a cell bed I look to the other occupant in the cell there only about ten prisoners most just by looking at them might not make it.

"So do you know where I can find a girl named IF?" I ask the cellmate who had the name Silver on her jumpsuit.

Silver nods turning to face me as her pale silver eyes turn to look at me she had bandages around her abdominal region she was more muscular than the rest of the prisoners "I do they took her to the torture chambers or lab both are near each other. I can take you to that area but your going to have to promise me a safe return to Lastation though." This catches my interest but sure I can do that.

"I cant promise ya 100% on getting back to lactation but I can say I can goddamn try" Silver seems to take this as she nods.

"That's good enough for me. Well just follow me I hope you can keep up. Don't worry about the girl she should be safe with those to guards dead next patrol won't be here till night and by then I'm guessing it will be too late." Silver began walking away down a corridor her feet bare feet barely making a sound.

I go to follow her going to down the corridor with her but she turns give me a look "Your footsteps are louder than the average individual's." Crap my dam weight I'm still not used to it.

"Yeah just put on some weight denser muscles. I'm a lot stronger now because of it." I scratch my neck as we near a door and her screaming inside with a muffled voice speaking something about shadow infusion?

Silver looks at the door glaring daggers at it "We're here. I suppose you won't mind ripping this door open then? I detest this experiment and its likely IF is in there. Don't just stand there get to it!"

I groan but this will be a good test of my strength, I grab the hinges of the door and rip off in time to see a girl that looks exactly like IF she had some dark mist looking stuff forced into her body causing her to convulsing as it took root in her body her veins becoming visibly darker almost black scratch that actually black she coughed up dark red blood almost looking like pitch black.

Before I could react Silver used my shoulders as a springboard to axe kick one of the scientist in cracking their skull before kicking off and landing on another's shoulders with her knees before twisting her legs snapping their neck before quickly grabbing a razor from a tray to throw it between the last ones eyes.

"Man. Ya got some training built into ya." I say in amazement at how fast she and effective Silver was not a movement wasted.

Silver just brushes some metallic grey lockes to the side "Elite special forces last of my company the only one that survived the experiments and torture. This is why I need to get back to the CPU's of Lastation I need to report back." Silver moves to IF "It's already taken hold of her what they did to her if irreversible not even death will free her from this. But her will is still her own."

"I remember them saying something about shadows. I've heard rumors about them where I came from but I've never seen one." I ask her prodding for any information.

Silver sighs "You know about share energy right well there's this stuff called negative energy that's what some of them are made out of. That's all I can tell you for now. Just know most Shadows aren't your friends especially if they are made this way. The Loween CPU wanted make her own army of them. They work through the Slave labor till they find those strong enough to handle it. I was the first one they got it to work on. Much to my shame. I just hope my Lady CPU's can forgive me for my failure." Silver clenches her first hard enough to draw blood and look away.

Just then a loud bang shook every thing and the alarms began blaring loudly.

The ground shook before the screams and gunfire was heard. It lasted for several minutes before it got close to where we were. The part of the wall on the other side of the room exploded and a Loween soldier decked out in heavy armour tumbled in. His chestplate caved in. A woman then steps into the room and her clothes had some tears in them but it didn't appear she was injured except for the cut on her cheek. What shocked me more than the woman's entrance was that the cut on her cheek was closing up. When it was done it looked perfectly fine. The only way to know there was something there was the drop of blood going down her cheek.

She makes her way to the counter and picks up a vile of black liquid. "How did they get this. The Shadows wouldn't hand this stuff away." She mused with herself. She then looks at IF on the operating table and reaches out an arm to grab her. Her arm stopped right before touching her in hesitation. She then retracted her arm and disappeared into thin air.

"Do you know who that was?" I ask Silver while I unstrap and pick up IF in a princess carry.

Silver scratches her arm "That was Lady Red Heart, she must have felt what was going on and came here herself to deal with this. She must believe me dead now. Regardless she only knows a fraction of what I do I must still report back to her and tell her what I know." It clicks in my head that Silver is the duty bound type loyal either a cause or and individual no matter what.

"I've never really worked for one person or business. I used to be a mercenary. But what was up with her disappearing act?" I ask while jumping through the hole in the wall. Loween bodies littered the hallway left and right. They were either cut up or had caved in armour pieces. All the lights were flickering and some of the walls looked like they had acid burn through them.

Silver follows me as I go "She teleported, Likely not wanting her presence to be felt or for her to run the risk of being recognized. Unfortunately for her I'd recognize her anywhere. Don't worry too much both Lady Stacy and Noire are reasonable and not crazy. If this puts your mind at ease. Still you are very unusual."

We turn the corner and make our way down the hallway trying to find a set of stairs. "You are right. I am a bit unusual. Won't be the first or last I hear that. You know where the exit is anywhere around here. My guys are supposed to be here in about ten minutes?"

Silver nods "I do it's right next to the armory. My old gear should be their will be nice to get my stuff back. IF's gear should be there as well she had some quality gear I'm sure she'd be thankful if you got it for her. It's just down this corridor and down the hall coming up on her left, the armory will be on are right and the exit just down the hall after that. It leads above ground. First time seeing the sun in a long time."

"Heck if I were you I'd call in vacation after you do your report." I turn left and make my way to the armoury. I spun on my heel and kicked in the heavy built door. Making the door and some of the wall with it to fly into the room. "Come on and let's grab your guy's stuff."

Silver went and grabbed armored hoodie with a tactical vest under it and some kind of tactical visor she kept lifted to the top of her head they looked a lot more like goggles, she also had fingerless gloves with hardened metal on the knuckles and the back of the hand same with her boots, What looked to be a scoped M4A1 Carbine assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment, an M1911 handgun and a rather awesome looking longsword sword. It had a black body and a silver edge with a scarlet hilt well it had basket hilt to protect her hand in a fight. "Ah just as I left it a bit worse for where but still good. And I managed to find everyone's dog tags. You got IF's weapons and clothes we'll let her change into them later when she wakes up. If you don't mind me asking how do I look?"

"Ya don't look so bad. Heck I like this Loween uniform and all but I need to get me some clothes when I get done here." I take a brief look around and my eyes immediately land on a sword that was in a steel and glass case. If this thing is important I wonder why they kept it here with the rest. I shuffle IF in my arms so I can hold her in one of my arms temporary and I hit the glass portion of the case. It cracked but didn't break. Hmm must be that bulletproof glass kind. I hit it again and my hand went through it but it cut some of my hand up in the process. I grab the hilt of the weapon and pull it out before putting sliding it on my belt to keep it there. I then shuffle IF so I was holding her princes style again. "Alright do we have everything? If so let's go." I look down at the girl and notice that her hair has turned blond{The way it does in her flame awakening form}. That's another thing to add to charts.

Silver nods "We got all of what we need. They didn't take the cash from my wallet so we can go shopping later. I know a few good tailoring places. We can head out. Best to get out of here before the Loween CPU and candidate get here unless you have something to deal with them?" I feel like she's hinting at that I'm a CPU haven't told her but she's putting it together.

I kick open the door that lead to the surface and start making my way up. "I do have something to deal with them but I'd rather it be sometime down the road. Cause heck I don't think they'd come now anyways because no one send out anything to signify that both the outpost and this camp has been taken over."

Silver hums "I hope your right. Rather not test myself too seems IF's hair is getting lighter just like mine did after that my own experiment." Silver points out to me seems like this wasn't a one time event then.

"Yeah I've noticed that. I wonder if there are any other physical changes that's going to happen to her." We make it up to the surface and there was bodies littering the courtyard. I hear a thud not to far away and I turn towards the sound to see the Commander walk out of a now fallen door. She takes her cigar out of her mouth and whistles.

"Damn. You all wrecked hell to this place." She says with the Sargent coming out of the door behind the Commander with a few other people. She solutes in our direction. "We're going to get on our way. Do me a favor and stop this bullshit for me." She says while they get into two different humvees and drive out of wrecked entrance.

Not too long after two Kamaz-6350s drive through the gate with three humvees. The driver side door opens up of one of the Kamazes and Grave hops out of it.

Grave takes a moment to look around "I see you got this situation handled we pulled some stuff from the computers you'd like to see. Guessing things went well here. Anything of note?"

"I had some help in doing this. I don't really know how many people are down there but some of them are in bad conditions. How many people did ya bring with you?"

Grave looks over her shoulder "12 healers, 8 guild members, 10 civilians that wanted to help couldn't say no to good help so we brought them with to assist the healers. 30 people total if you count them up."

"Alright get them down there and start evacing the people. Oh and there was a little girl I say going through part of it down there. Have them bring her to me when they can. Have the ones that's strong enough down there help bring up the weaker ones."

Grave nods "It will be done. I will see to it personally that the girl is brought to you once we make sure she's well. If that is all I shall get everything underway." Grave walks around me to get what I asked started sooner rather than later. It's like a funny bone didn't exist in her body. Though at least I know she's not goofing off.

I give a short whistle to one of the medics and she walks over. I set IF on a nearby bench. "Is there anything majorly wrong with her? I heard you guys can sense their injuries."

The medic nods and runs a hand over IF their face goes from concerned to worried "She's been through a lot. She'll need to have someone with medical training stay with her for a while. Her muscles have been damaged badly but they seem stronger than normal its a mixed bag. She's going to need a lot of care. She has internal bleeding from a ruptured artery, fractured leg and bruised ribs. I'd give her a week bed rest after a some immediate treatment. Left untreated this could have gotten worse though her body appears to be fixing itself somehow."

Yeah. I heard when shadows get in dark areas their wounds heal up faster. It just doesn't heal them immediately. "Thank you. Please attend to the others." She walks off and I glance at Silver. "What are you going to do now that you're out. Going to hang around for a little bit or are you leaving immediately?"

Silver stretches "I'll hang around for awhile help you get your military structured and running least I can do for you helping me get out. After that you promised to help me get to Lastation and I believe you'd want to Meet Red and Black heart as well. After all you are the new CPU on the block right Alex? I can feel the soft warm of the share energy in you. Took awhile for you to let me close enough to get a good read of it."

I just keep looking at everyone working and grin. "Yes I am. I'm still not used to it though. I know an easy way to get you back I know I saw three Bell boeing V-22 Ospreys and two AH-64 Apache Longbows. We can just use those to fly there."

Silver stretches and smirks "Sounds good to me. I'll let you pick what we fly. I can fly just about anything I did a piloting course during my special forces training. So which do you want to fly comfort or style?" Silver was a bit giggy I can tell to take to the sky again though that was the question what to fly away in?

"We'll take a Bell boeing V-22 Ospreys because I don't think flying there in a Loween attack helicopter would help that much. Which we need to repaint them."

Silver hums "There's paint in the armory if your people need it. The Osprey it is then. When we get into Lastation airspace let me handle the call signs and procedures. Black heart is a stickler for this kind of stuff. But you'll need to take off that uniform or change it." Silver gestures to my Loween soldier uniform I almost forgot I'm wearing it.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I'll change it once I get a different set of clothes. I'm keeping the hat and boots though." I look up and see Grave holding the little girl I saw earlier. "Hey Grave how's the little girl? Oh yeah. Silver, Grave. Grave ,Silver."

Silver smiles and waves "Nice to meet ya Grave. Hmm you remind me Vert. Eh I'm sure its nothing."

Grave titles her head "Who's Vert? Anyways she's good gave her a few ration bars and she perked up. She's a lot better after her nap. Oh yeah and she believes your her mother." The little girl turns to look at me and giggles she looks at me her irises were blood red with icy blue snowflake pupils well there's a first for everything.

I look up at the stars and let out a small sigh. Not that I mind but too many things have happened since I got here. I look back down at the little girl and smile while I rubbed her hair. I can deal with this. I've raised children before. "What's your name and how old are you little one."

"Frost and I'm six." She says adorably.

I sit down on the bench besides IF's head and put Frost in my lap. "How is everything going so far Grave?"

Grave shrugs "So far so good. We are rounding up any unconscious or stray guards and scientists for court trials and interrogations later. The dead and prisoners here deserve justice. So far we got most of the prisoners out of that den of death. The worst are in rough shape but they'll make it. All of them are pledging their loyalty and skills to you. With all of them we may have enough to jump start are own economy with their diverse skill sets. We struck gold with this place. Lowee is going to be hit hard by this."

"That's good to know. Once we are done with the people I want everything we can take loaded up. Then we are lighting this place on fire. And what can't be burned we're blowing sky high. I don't want this place staying here. And I'm hoping that Lowee would be."

Grave hands me a detonator "I already set up numerous high yield incendiary charges all around the place just press the big red ominus button to send this place off the map. I'll get every one that can start loading the cars up. We are definitely taking the air crafts to valuable for us to just throw away have some of the civilians with piloting experience handle them. Armory has already been striped bare by two guide members things are moving ahead of schedule then."

"Alright once we are done here I'll detonate everything. Which reminds me here's this back." I say taking the eyepatch off and holding it out to her.

Grave gently takes it out of my hand before stuffing it inside her coat "Thanks just let me know if you want me to make you a personalized one later I could make it into something else if you want. Hmm maybe a watch yesss that sounds perfect maybe a taser feature too… yes that sounds good. Oh don't mind me just thinking to myself no need to be worried." I start to sweat why do I feel this sudden urge to run far very far away! She like one of those mad geniuses!

At least it's something she loves. I pop my neck. "Ugg. When I'm finally able to go to sleep I'm not going to wake up for a few days. Too much crap in so little time. I'm not used to this anymore."

Silver hums "I can recommend a homebrew for that. Moondue extract mixed with dragons ash and honey and a bit vanilla to help it fo down. Should put you to sleep about it. Some I gave that stuff to say it gave them weird dreams. But they woke up feel well rested."

"If I didn't want sleep so badly I'd request something to drink." I say yawning at the end. "Alright how close are we to finishing?"

Grave takes out her phone and texts some people fast enough I could barely keep track of her texting "About five to six minutes we'll be good to go."

"That's good to know. They better have a bed waiting for me because I'm going to sleep when we get there. I'm still not used to this body yet and I wore myself out today with raiding both these places in one day." I look down and see Frost passing out in my lap. Even she agrees with me. We sit or stand around until everything was done. I picked up Frost while Graved grabbed IF. We piled up in the first humvee and started off. I waited until we get a good distance away before hitting the detonator. A deep boom erupted and the ground shook for a few seconds. I'm glad we got this out of the way. I can somewhat relax tomorrow now. Heck I haven't been here for two full days yet and I've already did all this. We will need to take care of Luna sooner of later though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you all for reading and please review on what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7: Quickly dealing with Luna

Hello everyone. I'm going to announce that our average chaps are actually getting bumped up by alot. It explains the length of this chapter. Now there is a small lemon at the bottom to warn you all.

 **Chapter 7**

I crack an eye open and immediately got blinded. I then snuggle into the bed thinking about going back to sleep until I feel something snuggle into me. I take a quick glance and see that it's Frost. I hear the door open then and footsteps go up to the bed.

Then someone gently shakes my shoulder "Time to wake up my lady. It's morning and we need you present of the meeting. Don't make resort to drastic measures to wake you up." I recognize the voice being Snow the guildmaster will this is a surprise..I really need to talk to them about the my lady stuff its getting old fast.

"You don't have to call me my lady and give me five more minutes." I say snuggling into the covers.

"Okay Alex was it? Sorry but no can do I can't wait five more minutes for you to fall back to sleep time for drastic measures." Snow said with a tone of finality in her voice before I suddenly feel like someone shoved super cold ice in my underwear. Nope not dealing with this!

I jump up. "Alright, alright I'm up. What's this meeting about and why do I have to be there?" I ask throwing some clothes on.

"Your our goddess meetings like this require your attention. The Loween CPU herself is leading a new attack against us her forces are amassing at our borders as we speak." Snow tells me and I have an urge to groan as I didn't expect them to retaliate so soon.

I facepalm. Right. "Sorry still not used to this CPU business." I say sitting down yawning to put my boots on.

"I'll help however I can. Both Lucy and Grave have volunteered become your Oracle. Not exactly position I usually see myself in. Oh sorry I guess you don't know what an Oracle is. They are basically the CPU's right hand but functions more like a secretary or second in command more or less. They usually run the place while your away. Do you need us to get a babysitter for the little one?" Snow asks slash informs me as I finished getting my boots on. How bad do I need an Oracle? I guess having someone to help fill out paperwork would be nice.

"Alright but yeah someone most likely needs to watch Frost." I get up and stretch. "Alright lead the way. I still don't know this place any"

Snow nods and begins walking to what looks like Guild hall or is it that Basilicom place they mentioned they were building earlier? "I'll have someone look after Frost when we get inside. Silver has been helpful in instructing some of the new recruits and streamlining a lot of are infrastructure which has been a big help. Shame you'll be taking her back to Lastation when this is all over would have been great to have her around longer." Hmm so Silver kept her word in helping out though she's doing a lot more than I thought she would not that I mind.

"That's good and that's our deal. Heck I may try to convince her to come back and stay. Hey Silver! How ya doing this morning?"

Silver turns to look at me as she finishes talking to someone that runs off soon afterwards "Oh hi Alex. I'm doing good kept myself busy helping your people get everything up and running helps me keep my mind off home for now. You have a couple towns already supporting you and a large expanse of untamed wilderness to your north west. You have more than enough resources to form a nation your main problem is man power and skilled workers though that problem was mostly fixed with the captives you rescued. But your nation still needs a console if it is to be accepted by its peers and a name." Okay that was a bit of an info dump even for me but at least I have a better handle on the situation now for the long term.

"Alright. Everything will come together within time and what do you mean about a console?"

Silver rolls her eyes for the first time to me "Every nation has to have a gaming console to represent it and compete for shares. How good your console is affects your standing with other nations and their people. Leanbox for example is known for its MMOs and fantasy games. Lastation for its strategy and shooter games. Planeptune for its RPG's and Sci-fi games. And Lowee for its Casual games and story driven adventure games. Without a good console and games your Nation will be viewed as second rate by most and you may find it harder to make deals. In essences the better the console the better your diplomatic ties are." So in short something like gaming is like a fun version of politics at least it isn't dull and boring.

"Alright. I'll have to think something up then." I have to see what their consoles look like and what games they have. I want to see if they are like the ones in my former dimension. "So you joining the meeting Silver?"

Silver shrugs "Sure if you don't mind me giving my input on the topic. I'd love to join in."

"It's good to have another's two cents. So where's this meeting room supposed to be Snow?" I ask looking around still not knowing where I am.

Snow's pale blue eyes look in front of us before she points to a large pair of sturdy oak doors with steel bands across them "We are going into that room. Allow me to get the door." Snow brushes aside some pure white locks of hair from her eyes afterwards as she begins walking to the door. Once she reaches it she places her hand on it and some runes lit up with various colors mostly blues, greens, reds and yellows. Before the doors open inwards by themselves on their own accord.

"That's impressive." I say walking inside.

The inside of the room was well lit by runes and other magical stuff I swore one of the paintings turned to look at me. The meeting table was off to the side and some people were gathered around it the girl that request me to get IF, IF herself who looked a little out of it but fine wasn't she supposed to be resting? Grave giving everything the stoic and blank treatment. Lucy being friendly to everyone being the source of all the talking must be here in place of her aunt who was no doubt busy.

As of the table it was a large 5 by 20 meter solid redwood circular table with oak chairs for all around it. It looked like something out of one of those medieval tales and the lighting was dim enough to give off a spooky vibe.

"This is one of the most secure rooms in the entire guild hall. I volunteered it for this meeting as we have little worry of anyone listening in on us in here. Not many have stepped foot in this room till now." Snow tells me and I struggling to believe this isn't like those ancient temple rooms you hear of in books. Then the large oak doors close behind us sealing us in. Though at least there's what looks to be food and drinks on the ends of the table so at least we have something to eat and I can't fight on an empty stomach.

I grab me a plate and start piling food on it. "Let's get started shall we." I say while digging into the food.

Snow nods and starts this off for me "Alright everyone we are about to be attacked by Lowee forces lead by both its CPU and candidate. Who we know thanks to what Isabel told us that she doesn't want anything to do with this so. She's only there for show so we really only need deal with Luna. We'll leave that part to you and Grave Alex. Unfortunately for the rest of us we are going to have are hands full as the Loweens have brought artillery, tanks, heavy infantry and aircraft for this assault. It will be a miracle if we can hold them off for half the day. Are only hope is to take out their leader hard and fast and hope the candidate Blanc orders a withdrawal. Is there anything you'd like to add Alex when your done eating?"

"I have nothing to add but I have a question. How do I transform and how did I summon up my shield that one time?"

Silver hums "Focus in side your heart. Think of something freeing or you feel passionate about and bring let it pull you into it. It should feel warm or unique lady red heart said you should know exactly what when you feel it. As for the shield? You just pulled it out of your inventory, Basically a personal pocket dimension everyone has. Me and the rest can teach you more about it later. You must have thought of something to defend yourself with and that was the closest thing in your inventory to do so." That makes sense wait what I have my very own pocket dimension to put stuff in!

"Okay. So we going out now or when they finally decide to attack us?" I ask because I need to know if I need to get my stuff.

Grave then addresses me "We should get going now rather than wait. Best to strike while we have the element of surprise and since we are not as well armed as them they won't be expecting this at all." That makes sense weak animal won't put up much of a fight but one should remember a cornered animal will fight tooth and nail to get out and survive.

"Alright. I'll let you lead since you know this place better."

Grave nods and begins turning to leave "Then let's go get your stuff and move out I know a few catacombs and tunnels that will take us to where they are at will be best if they don't see us coming above ground. I have all my gear in my inventory right now aside from my sword and dagger. Best we go light for now the passages will be a bit tight. I'll help you store some things in your inventory when you need me too." Great tight ass passages that are bound to give claustrophobia wait did she say catacombs like those neatly arranged burial grounds I'll be walking in around in a grave like tunnel!

"Let's get going then. I'm just going to grab my MP7 and your helping me get my sword and shield out of my inventory." I say pointing at her.

"Should be simple the basics of opening your inventory is to hold out hand like your pressing it against a wall for a few seconds and the list should open up for only you to see. Otherwise just think of the item and it will appear in your hands. So to get your MP7 were going back to your place right?" What Grave told me should be simple I should ask her how store things in it later but her instructions are simple enough to follow.

"Well the place I'm staying at now anyways. But thanks for the mini lesson." I say following her instructions. A grid like inventory pops up. So I have a shield, sword , and another few items in here. Alright. I think up my sword and put it in my belt loop.

Grave gave me a small almost unnoticeable smile "Well seems you got the hang of it. Ready to head to your place? The entrance to the passage we'll be using is not far from your place."

"Sure lead the way." I then realize something. "Someone is with Frost right?" I ask a little worriedly.

Grave nods patting my spiky black haired head "Yes a nurse from planeptune came by earlier today so I sent her to babysit Frost for you after Snow and you left. And yes this nurse is no pushover in defending herself and she is really kind. I believe her name is Compa said she was a childhood friend of IF's." That puts my heart at easy mostly.

I just nod. "Let's get this over with then shall we? This doesn't need to go on longer than it has to."

Grave nods and walks ahead of me and too what looks like a pile of leaves and brushes them away though I see a slight breeze come from her hands as she does so does she have magic? "Alright come back here once you have your gun this leads to the catacombs we'll be going through." Great just great I get to be surrounded by dead people!

I quickly jog over to the place I'm staying at and grab what I want before going back. I'm so going to hate this. I go into the catacombs after Grave. "How long are we staying down here?"

Grave hums "It'll take a bit say somewhere around half an hour at minum will need to crawl through some sections of the catacombs." She laughs bit as if this was fun "Maybe we'll here some spooky wails or step on a bone. Oh this is going to be a bit fun." I shiver she actually enjoys places like this!? She must be that type that enjoys spooky and scary stuff. Did she get the name Grave from being around graves so much either way she is not helping!

"Fuck off." I mutter crawling after her. "Hey get your ass out of my face. It looks nice and all but keep moving."

Grave chuckles as she keeps going crawling through the maze of the catacombs "We'll be reaching a part soon wear we can crouch though it has bones scattered on the floor with lots of spiders so watch your hair. We could always take a shortcut through the den of snakes if you're feeling brave enough." Okay is she doing this to mess with me or is she having way too much fun now?

I adjust my cap. "Nope. Rather deal with the spiders."

Grave shrugs as the intensity of bones increases and the ceiling gets starts to get a bit higher "Suit yourself. I've been through her countless times. Actually name a catacomb or anything that leads to any underground passage or something like that and I've probably been through it before. Once we past through these catacombs we'll enter a mining tunnel and that will be our halfway point."

"Got it. I just want to get this over with."

After a couple more minutes more of these creepy catacombs we reach into a tunnel with various ores in it some I haven't even seen before why was this place abandoned if it still has ore? And plentiful too? "Were in the mines now shouldn't be too far now." Grave tells me snapping me out of my stupor.

"That works. Why has the mining stopped here? Some of these are good ore." I say grabbing one and examining it.

Grave sighs "Hard to mine without good equipment and decent people to use it. Most of the people that used to mine these tunnels got killed by monsters and the equipment ransacked by the monster. Whatever else was used to used to sold to help pay for the graves and the debts Lowee said we own them for being outside their territory. With the right investments this mine could be profitable again we'll need the raw material to build out more. But the miners will need protection." This is a sad story good people dieing and vultures preying upon them.

"I can make sure that happens after we deal with this problem. We have enough guys to do patrols down here. Was Luna always like this or did she become this?"

Grave sighs "Please don't tell anyone this but we used to be lovers. Sure Luna had some anger issues at times but she was usually the kindest and sweetest person that you could ever meet then one day she changed and everything went downhill. I could feel negative energy within her. If you asked me someone infected her with that stuff to start a war. Luna was smart enough to not to mess with that stuff. Even though she broke up with me by trying to kill me I still care for her which is why I want to give her a quick painless death." Grave wipes her eye to clear some tears that started to fall as I can only guess old memories resurface.

"I can make that happen don't worry about it." I say giving her a quick pat on the shoulder. I've went through my own life's pain before and nobody helped. I can at least help the few I can.

"Thank you. Well let's get going we'll be about to stand the rest of the way. Let's hurry and get this over with so we all can move forwards." Grave tells me as she begins walking ahead of me her dark grey jumpsuit hugging her body rather well that I can't help but occasionally stare at her a bit. Not my fault almost every girl here is so hot...Dear god I need a girlfriend.

I groan and shake my head. The mental torture. "Let's do so comrade." I say keeping pace with her.

After awhile we here some some voice yelling as we neared the entrance "What do you mean your not going to fight Blanc!? You listen to me remember!" Me and Grave both hear what sounds like a hammer hitting someone and the tunnel shudders a bit from the shockwave of the blow. Well I think we just found found Luna. I really need to transform now.

I focused in on myself to try and transform. I felt something deep inside my heart it feels warm but it was hard like trying to push the my way through a geyser of steam. It took a lot of effort and it hurt a bit but I managed to do it as I was in that form again. I breathe a sigh of relief I'll need to practice more but Silvers advice pulled through at least.

"Let's get this sta-...Why is my voice a higher pitch and I'm now shorter?"

Grave bits her bottom lip stifling a laugh "It seems that unlike the other CPU's you get younger. You look utterly adorable." She takes several pictures of me "Let me know if you want to see how you look later. If not these will be good promotion material for you." I groan how young do I look!

"I get how some people like being younger but I was happy being 25. How young am I looking right now anyways because heck it's embarrassing as hell with this getup. I'm basically a sexy knight with what I'm wearing."

"You look like a teenager about 15 I'd say you look cute." Grave told me and I groan internally that young!

"Really? That's 10 damn years. I'm so bitching up a storm later lets solve our current problem shall we?" I say gesturing in front of us.

Grave drew her sword and dagger reading herself for the fight "Right I'll let you go first since your the muscle and Luna will attack whoever she sees first. I'll take out whoever else is around. Keep them off you."

I squeeze past her and bust out of the entrance. Ramming my shield into the first soldier I saw sending her flying into a few more. I winced I heard those bones cracking. I then continue to force my way through the soldiers.

"Watch out Crazed Goddess coming in fast!" Grave yells out and I turn to see Luna charging at me with a lung hammer already in mid swing ready to smash me to pieces.

I waited till she started swinging the hammer down before I used my shield to bash the hammer to the side and used her momentum against her and drove my sword to the hilt right under her ribcage. I then slammed her into the ground. I then quickly lifted my shield and slammed it down with both hands right into her neck. The ground shook from the sheer force of the blow.

Luna in her last moments reached up and touched my cheek "Thank you." Was all she said before she fell limp and her eyes closed as the life left her body.

Then Blanc walked up to me holding her side "So it's finally over. Easy now you have my word I will end hostilities with your nation I'll even sign a peace treaty and some trade deals if you want. But I will be taking that hammer and making sure Luna gets a proper funeral. Despite everything she did after going crazy her and her hammer mean a lot to us in Lowee and we aren't just going to let someone walk all over it." I can see fire in her eyes she won't back down from this and I can respect this kind of loyalty. I have no intentions to take that hammer or defile her corpse.

I wave my hands in front of me. "I don't want a problem. I haven't been a CPU for three full days yet and I already had to deal with this. Right now I just want to sit back and relax."

"Alright I can handle the paperwork and keep the politics off of you for a bit too let you get your nation up to snuff. This sound like a good deal to you?" Blanc says to me and you know what with everything going on that deal sounds really good.

"That sounds great because I still don't know how to do about crap. Heck I just found out this morning I have to throw a console together for politics."

Blanc gives me a look "All the console needs to do is play games, be functional and look good. At most all you need to do is present your techs with something that works and they take it from there." And then it clicks I have a laptop with a bunch of games. Maybe I can just use that as my console?

"I might already have something for that." I say untransforming and stretching. "So when your guys pulling out of here?"

Blanc stares at me and shouts "What the heck your boobs are that big! Not fair! You actually have the body of an adult! I wish I could get a chest like your's!" This takes me by surprise.

I hold up my hands. "You have a thing about your chest size? I'm sorry I grew up this way."

Blanc untranforms and she looks like and an adorable young teenager and she was flat "Everyone makes fun of me for being flat even when I transform my chest is so small. I wish I could get a bigger chest. It's so frustrating."

"Hey I'm not making fun of you here. To tell you the truth I was about the same as you at that age and if you have such a problem with your chest size why not get sometype of plastic surgery done. They might not be real but you'll have something bigger." I say trying to be a little helpful.

"That could work but won't transition into your CPU form. I could modify your body through your CPU Memory core. I can even modify it to let you age to a certain point. In a sense it's like plastic surgery for CPU's would this be acceptable Blanc?" Grave tells Blanc and she actually looks hopeful and wait did Grave do this before how does she know this stuff?

"You did this for Luna before didn't ya? And Blanc this solves your problem."

Grave nods "Yeah after our first date."

Blanc smiles "Alright can you do it for me now? The sooner the better."

"Okay then I need you to strip naked so I can begin. You must be naked for me to make the necessary changes." Grave said with the most straight face ever it unnerved me she just asked a girl to strip like asking about the weather. Me and Blanc both blush at this I wonder if I should leave turn away then Blanc actually began to trip damn it must have bothered her a lot!

"Okay we are doing this now then. You sure you don't want to wait till you get inside somewhere?"

Blanc blushes a bit "I want to get this done with as soon as possible besides I think I can trust you enough to keep the perverts away. Besides we are all sorta friends now right?" Soon Blanc was completely naked and Grave began touching Blanc her hands roaming Blanc's body before kissing her on the lips and Blanc's body began to glow brightly almost blindly so and then when it died down in Blancs place was a seventeen year old girl with a moderately sized bust I'd say C almost D cup in size but almost and her butt wasn't too bad either. I think I get why Grave had her remove her clothes first they'd be way too small and tight on her now.

Grave pulls back and pats Blanc on the head "There all done. Happy with your new look Blanc? You certainly look a lot more mature now and not flat. I modified your memory core to your actual current age of 20. It stay as that for now but I think you'll be happy with that though. Other than that this is how your body would have nature aged into if your memory core didn't stop your aging."

I pull out a spare t-shirt out of my inventory. "Now since your still shorter than me this will be a little big on you. You look nice by the way."

Blanc didn't hesitate to put it on but blushed a bit from the compliment "Thanks guess I'll need to get used to compliments now I guess."

"Hell you looked cute in your younger form. Now I'd give you more clothes but I only have a spare set of pants and t-shirt and I know the pants won't fit you."

"Thanks but I'll just borrow a uniform and some underwear from the barracks before I go shopping. I'll be fine don't worry this shirt is good enough for now...Though your comrade looks like Vert in a way it's probably nothing just ignore what I said." Blanc said to me. I think I heard Silver say something similar what's with that?

I pick at my uniform. "Heck this is just a dyed version of your guy's uniform. I tried dying it black but it turned to gray. So you going to enjoy this new experience?"

Blanc smiles as she picks up Luna's hammer "I think I will a lot. I can handle the perverts and not being called flat all the time will be a nice change."

"Guess that's good. How do you think about being the new CPU of Lowee?"

"I think will do good I'll focus on are people and culture more. Luna's death will affect the balance of shares in this world a couple candidates will come into existence keep an eye out for them which reminds me. MEN WERE HEADING BACK TO ARE BASILICOM NOW SOMEONE GRAB LUNA'S BODY. WE MOVE OUT NOW! AND NO WHINING OR I'LL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" Damn! Blanc sure can be scary when she wants to be hate to be the one to piss her off. I like her I think we'll get along just fine.

"Since we are done here. Now I want a drink but it's too early in the morning."

Grave pulls out a large bottle of something and takes a swig of it the scent of alcohol hits my nose "Well maybe for you but not for but not for me. After any battle is good time to drink you know this is some good stuff."

"You know I'd love to outdrink your ass due to my body mass is alot higher than yours but I have stuff to do."

Grave takes another swig of her drink "Well we should head back now that everything is over on this front. I'm going to keep drink for a bit. Let me know if you want to drink later."

"Oh I will trust me. Let's get going. We need to tell everyone it was a success." I say turning her and poking her to get her moving.

Grave gets moving taking a different route this time "Yeah, Yeah we'll go above ground this time so you don't have to worry about the spiders this time. It should be quicker now. Snow will want to talk to you when you get back I'll head home I need to unwind a bit from this mission." I look at her cheeks and notice they are a bit flustered signalling she's at least tipsy and then its hits me. Luna was once her lover and judging be how she spoke she meant a lot to her. She's probably drowning out her sorrows in booze not the first time I've seen this but I'll have to talk to her later though. No one else knows the root of her depression. I'll give her a sometime to grieve but I won't let her drink her life away. Wait am I thinking of her as a friend. Maybe I'll talk to Silver about this later.

"Hey you can do whatever the hell you want. You deserve it but just don't drink your life away. If you need someone to talk to or do something with just contact me and I'll do my best to do so. Hell I'll be a drinking buddy once in awhile so you can bitch about the world if you want. You've made it this far. Don't go diving off a cliff on me."

Grave hiccupped a few times "I'll keep that in mind. Mind drinking with me tonight?"

"Sure I'll have someone watch Frost and I'll hang out with ya. Heck I might just join you after I get done informing everyone and doing whatever the hell else I need to do."

Grave takes another swig of her drink gulping it down "Thanks that means a lot to me. I already have a head start on you though we better hurry back then. You now you look cute with your hair let down. Anyways if you don't know where my place is just ask Snow she knows were it is. Well I can see the town not too far away. The guild hall is in the opposite direction of my place so see yeah later Alex I'll try not drinking myself under the table till you get to my place." Okay I'll just assume that was the alcohol talking.

"You better not. I at least want to bitch some when I get drunk and it's not fun with no one listening." I say walking to the guild hall.

When I got there Snow and Silver were waiting for me in front of the guild hall Snow panting from what I can only assume is exhaustion from all the fight and maybe running her. Silver turns to look at me as I approached "Don't worry too much about Snow she over extended her magic a bit freezing the Loween forces in there tracts even made a wall of Ice to stop artillery but using so much in a short amount of time has its toll on you. I'm surprised she didn't pass out." I was wondering why the town looked unharmed.

"You should take it easy for the rest of the day. And as you can tell. Grave and I succeeded. Blanc is currently evacing her troops. How many casualties do we have?"

"We have mostly have only wounded right now from shrapnel wounds one got shot in the shoulder by a sniper. So far we have about 16 wounded. We avoided the worst of it if those bombers launched we'd be good as dead." Silver informed me that's good no one's dead yet. At least that's some good news.

"That's good news to hear. Now am I supposed to do anything important for the rest of the day? I just want to sit back and relax for a day that I haven't done in the past few months."

Silver taps her chin in thought "Not much that I can think of after a battle like this everyone one will be taking some down time. What's important can be handled tommorrow when your rested and refreshed. Wouldn't do to have you making a bad decision due to being stressed. You go relax I'll take care of anything that needs immediate attention I'll take care of you just rest up and I'll get you if I need you." Thank god I was going to lose it if I kept going like this time to drink and bitch with Grave then.

"Alright can you see if that Compa can watch Frost for the rest of the night? Also which one is Grave's place?" I ask.

Snow regains her composer soon enough to answer "I can do that. And Grave's place is the massive airship outside of town just head out of the west gate and you can't miss it if you have good eyesight its that hard to miss." I sweat drop she has an airship what the hell have I gotten myself into!?

"Alright. I'll see you guys around then." I said following her instructions. When I get to the gate it takes me a few seconds to locate the airship. I jog up to it and hammer on the door. "Open up. Better have not drank too much without me!"

Grave soon opens up the door swaying a bit as she did so. She was also giggling which from what I got from her so far was rather rare "Relax I'm just a bit tipsy now come on in so we can really get to drinking now Alex!" She almost drags me inside the airship causing me to stumble a bit how the hell!? The inside was decorated in tech stuff as well as a few plushies of animals seems she has a soft spot but she has a lot of cool stuff that if I wasn't going to drink with her I'd ask her to show me more of.

"You better have enough to drink to put me under. I don't know what my new limit is due to the additional body mass. So we starting the talks or bitching now or after we're drunk off our asses?" I ask.

Grave giggles again "Your not allowed to bitch until you down you first bottle. I'll have to break out the strong stuff for you then. 1000 year old Lastation whiskey sound good for you? Have like 20 barrels of it and scotch. Though Leanbox Ale and Planeptune wine is still pretty good too." Alright let's see if the strongest stuff she has can knock me off my ass.

"Just hand me a few bottles of the strong stuff and we can worry about the other stuff later." I say plopping onto the couch.

"Alright be back in a sec." Grave stumbles away and comes back with a few bottles and a keg "Start with the bottles and then the keg. This should be enough I suit myself with the bottles of wine and Ale already over here." Grave hands me a bottle of lastation whisky or whatever she called it lets see how strong it is. I take one gulp and already feel my cheeks getting flushed red.

I down the first bottle and pick up the second. "Alright who's starting first on complaining?"

Grave hiccups as she as she downs what was left of her ale "You can start us off since your the guest."

"Alright. First things first. Why the fuck am I a CPU. I didn't even know they existed even after I became one until I got here. Then I had to deal with a war not even 24 hours. I was just your average mercenary until I was somehow brought here which made my damn plane crash."

Grave laughs and opens a bottle of wine "You may just be unlucky or maybe fate choose you. Otherwise shit just happens. Like me and Luna we were having a good life she had a pair of twins we loved then some fuck had to come an ruin it and I put my kids in hiding so Luna would hurt them. I miss them all, do you think my kids would want me back in their live or should I just stay the heck away from them? It may be for the best that they don't know the truth. What do you think should I just to fuck with the world?"

"Hey don't say that. You hid them for a damn good reason. You should at least see them and inform them that you're one of their mothers. Even if they want nothing to do with you. They should at least know you'd be there for them." I say pointing at her. Trying to drive it into her head.

Grave takes a swing of her wine bottle and laughs "You're right I'll go see them soon after helping you with your plane problem. What about you? Having fun with Frosty? She looks adorable. You going to bitch about the console deal?" Oh that piece of shit oh I have an idea for that.

"With the time I've spent with her yes. Now I've raised kids somewhat in the past and I'm so glad she's past the potty training faze. I was going to spend more time with her when we move the plane and everything over here tomorrow. Now about the console I already have an idea for that."

Grave finished the rest of her bottle starting to look a bit buzzed "That's good. Well hopefully I'll still be able to get up tomorrow to help. Looking forward to what your console is let me know if you need help with tech stuff. Are you going to keep drink lightweight?"

"Oh ha ha. Just let me catch up." I say before downing a couple bottles till i finally felt something. "Now about that new console. It'll be a good one most likely."

Grave laughed and takes another bottle of ale and takes a swig of it "Oh that sounds good. I'll give it a shot then been working on a few new types in workshop. You know have really nice lips. Want to try kissing? Your so cute." Grave leans closer to my face I'd admit its very tempting to kiss her and state my lust though I'm not sure I feel comfortable taking advantage of her current state maybe if I was drunker I wouldn't hesitate. Worth a shot at least.

I down the bottle I'm holding. "Why the hell not. I've been horny as hell these last few days due to almost every woman I see is hot as shit." I say taking her up on her offer.

Grave smirks and kisses me practically french kissing me. I returned kiss grabbing her butt as she soon moaned into kiss. Soon we somehow end up in her king sized bed and I have her pinned under me as I nibble on her neck. Her moans are music to my ears as slowly make my way down to her sexy breasts. They were a D cup by the look of them and they feel so soft.

I couldn't take it any longer as I began licking at Graves breasts causing her to moan louder as she grabs my head pressing me closer to her breasts as I began sucking on one and fondling the other. I move my free hand between her legs and finger her womanhood roughly "So good!" Grave manages to moan out as the pleasure surges through her body. Before she soon brusts all over my hand leaving her panting a bit from her climax. I bring my hand up to my lips to lick it clean surprisingly grave tastes like sweet strawberries.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice when Grave got her second wind and tackled me down and began licking my lady part causing my to climax soon. Grave looks into my eyes with pure lust and we go at it the rest of the day before we both fall asleep from everything. We snuggle together as we drift the night again neither of us knowing how awkward tomorrow will be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer:Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Absent}

Thank you all for reading. Please review on what you think of this story so far.


	8. Chapter 8: Grave and Red Heart

**Chapter 8**

I groaned waking up. I lifted my left arm to my head due to my minor headache. At least I didn't drink enough to get majorly hungover. I cracked an eye open and looked around. Where the hell? I then remembered what happened after I took Grave's invitation. I look down and see Grave laying on my chest. This is going to be so god damn awkward. I then start poking her in the cheek to wake her up.

Grave groans in response "One more hour Luna. The dead ain't rising yet. I'll make breakfast in a bit."

I just give her a blank stare even though she can't see it. How long ago has she been like this with Luna? When did Luna start going crazy? "Guess what champ. The dead gunna rise even if they don't want to and I don't mind breakfast."

Grave slowly opened her eyes and yelped as she almost fell of the bed in pure shock "Wha!? Huh!? Wait did we actually did it!? I just thought that was a lucid dream!?" Wow she has a very lively reaction to this.

While she freaked out I stayed as calm as possible. "Yes we did. Not having regrets now are we?" I say a little teasingly.

Grave shock her head "No I don't. I can say we both wanted it and enjoyed it if I'm remembering things right."

"You are right. We both did." I say getting out of bed and slowly getting dressed. I don't want to start the day yet.

Grave just slides into her dark grey jumpsuit, throws on on her white fleece coat, before putting on her socks and boots apparently for going her tactical gear for now. I was tempted to ask her about her and Luna but she cut me off before I could ask "Okay I'm going to start making breakfast for us. Pancakes and bacon sound good? I'll be in the mess hall of the ship. Shouldn't be hard for you to find."

"That's fine. I'll be there once I finished finding the rest of my clothes."

Grave nods as she begins heading out of the room "Alright well if you need to you can borrow one of my jumpsuits from the closet just don't go looking through the stuff in there. Well see ya when you get to the mess hall try not to get lost." Grave said as she left her voice sounding a bit more dead inside than normal how long was she with Luna? I think I may do a little digging in her closet once I'm sure she's gone to cook.

I start looking around the room and see an open photo album besides the bed. I sit down and start flipping through it.

I see pictures ranging from her and Luna kissing to more casual moments of them just having fun or relaxing together. Then I reached the much more initiate moments of them going to special places I soon started to see Ultrasound photos before I started seeing a pictures of the her children she mentioned and they were twins? I keep looking and more photos of the twins appeared but as they became kids the pictures got distant as if the photographer was taking them from afar now. But in almost all of the pictures Grave and Luna were together smiling something that can never happen again something special was now lost forever.

I wonder if there was a way to help her. I set it down and get up. I then leave the room and find the mess hall with no problem. I see Grave being more down than usual. "Hey Grave when your ready to talk to me I'll be here." I say softly but loud enough for her to hear me.

Grave sighs "Sure. You want to know a bit of me and Luna? It may help me a bit to vent."

"Sure. Vent as much as you want. I'll always be here for you." I say sitting in one of the chairs backwards and I rest my arms on the back of it.

"Well me and Luna had been together for about 124 years when we decided to have the twins about 3 years after that is when everything went to shit just two years shy of our next anniversary. That was when she tried to kill me in my sleep. I won't go into details but I managed to get me in the kids away from her. I hid them away and took my airship to some far off town for a few years working on my private research in my off time to keep myself busy... So yeah that's how it ended. Now how I landed such wild spitfire is a story let me tell ya." Grave told me sure I'd like to hear more about that...Wait! They've been together for a total of 128 years!?

"Man I can say you still look young as hell but how does it feel to get it all off your chest. To actually explain it to someone?"

Grave let a small smile grace her face "A lot better now. I may take my airship back to my homeland of Leanbox and try to reconnect with the kids. Say you still going back to your crashed plane I have something I can test out to repair your plane. Mind if I come. You can tell about your ride and I can tell you about my airship sound good?" Okay lets see if she can fix my plane now that she mentioned it I'd like to know more about this airship are they common in this world?

"That's fine but mine's just a normal cargo plane and if you ever do see your kids. Bring them by I want to see what beautiful offsprings came out of ya."

"I see well I'll see if I can't give it a few upgrades in the hanger. If I do see them I will bring them around to show you. How about we go up to the command room and I can fly you to your ship it'll be faster and I'd love to get this bird back in the air where she belongs." Well my plane is a bit far from town, so sure why not it'll save me the walk but I need to check on a few things.

"Alright. Lead the way." I say snatching me my plate of pancakes.

Grave was a great guide leading me all the way up to the command room. It looked a lot bigger than a normal cockpit though Grave just what I can only assume is a captain's seat as she taps a few things on the panel in front of her and the room can to life. The table behind me came to life lighting up with some holographic display it looked like some kind of map I think. Something similar was in front of Grave as she grabbed the flight stick in front of her as she checked some things "Alright Alex take the co-pilot seat next to me. The shields and engines are coming warming up and coming online now. Should take just a minute. Are you used to going from 1-9 gs in a second that's oh fast this dreadnought can can accelerate straight up." Oh god I may lose my lunch! Wait this is a war ship? Just how big was it? Now I want to see the hardware of this.

"I'm so not used to going that fast so quickly. You have to think I pilot a cargo plane. But that is impressive."

Grave smiles as the engines begin to hum softly in the background "It is not many of these built and I upgraded this one a lot. Its my pride and joy. I'll take this up slow then. I'll take you down on a tour of the engine room sometime. Armament you'll have to wait and see." Grave then slowly took the airship into the air it was massive almost like one of those star wars battleships. Star destroyers I think? But not quite as big as them. Soon I could see the town and then the forest on the horizon I can see the trees having fallen where my plane hit them as we flew towards it. I'd say this ship cut a three hour walk into a ten minute flight and this was as I looked at the screen in front of me was only about a fifteenth of its top speed.

"Yeah not that hard to figure out where it crashed." I say looking at the damage. I then see the plane itself and surprisingly. It's looked like none of the crates were touched.

"Seems like the wild monsters kept them away. I'll send the drones down to repair the your plane. It looks like its in decent shape but I'll have to heavily upgrade the hull and install some other upgrades before I let you fly that thing. Heck who ever made that plane really short changed you with cheap ass steel. That steel is barely even fit enough for a sanitation pipe. And not even a static defense shield. Sheesh who made this a sixteen year old in their backyard? Sorry no offense Alex but this plane is subpar by our standards. Want me to send some drones to pick up your stuff as well. I'll just have them put the stuff in the cargo bay." Okay this place is weird but Grave seems to know her stuff. Well I'm not going to complain about an opportunity to sit on my ass and do nothing.

"Hey this was top of the line from where I was from and Sure. I don't even know what's in half of those…..35 crates. Also there should be stuff in the cockpit. A duffle bag that has some of my stuff in it."

Grave types a few things into a console and I see a few hundred drone looking things flying to my plane. Some of the drones began repairing my plane doing hours of work in seconds while others began gather my stuff from the ground to the airship."Alright I'm having your duffle bag being taken straight to us by one of the drones I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine. Thank you. Just how long will it take to have it delivered?" I ask looking at her.

Grave hums "Estimated time about three minutes for them to get back here with it. It'll only take about ten to fifteen minutes for your plane to be fully fixed. Guess we'll wait till your stuff arrives then I guess." Guess we'll wait a bit till my stuff gets here then. Just need to sit back and relax in this comfy seat.

A few minutes later the door opens up behind us and one of the drones comes flying in with my duffle bag. Yes! It doesn't look damaged. I grab it from the drone before it flies back off. I set the duffle bag in my lap and unzip it. "Alright. A few spares of clothes, my phone, laptop, tablet, chargers to go with, and my chocolate stash." I mutter to myself.

Grave gives my stuff a once over "I see you got most of your stuff back. Well there's an outlet to your right if you need to charge them. Still those models look off to me."

"There's a reason they look off. But have you seen anything like this?" I say placing the laptop on the table.

Grave hums and taps a few icons on the side of the table and it scans the laptop "It says its some type of console not sure on the specifics. Not that I've seen much like it before. Though the hardware is a bit one will need to update it to be up to par with everything else same with software."

"Once it gets upgraded that's my console." I open it up and power it up. It still has power!

"Well would you look at that. Seems the battery is in a bit of a decent shape. I'll take care of updating the console and making a few hundred models. Though I expect a share of the profits for the effort I'm putting in to this." That sounds reasonable I put it on the table and she's pretty much taking it from there.

"That's fine. I'm still not used to the money system. Heck I'm used to this still." I say taking my wallet out and placing a few hundred dollar bills next to the laptop. I then logged into the laptop and launched a game.

Grave looks at the cash for a second analyzing it before looking at the game "Well that'll be a problem no one uses that currency at all it looks ancient. Precious metal coins are still usable but it's mostly credits now. So what game are you playing never seen it before."

"It's called street fighter. It's a fighter game. You can either go against a computer or other players. The main concept is to pick any of these fighters. I'll be using Ibuki. Now to win you just have to win two out of three times and to do that. You have to fight the other person until their health reaches zero." I say showing her.

Grave hums as she watches "The other nations don't have games like this. So you have a an untouched genre to work with."

"That's good. I have like a hundred games on here I think. Mind to go through them to see if the other nations have them?"

Grave nods "Sure I'll look through them. I'll have the scanner run through them as I look through them myself." Well at least Grave is being rather helpful then again she's one of the few I could consider being close to a friend of mine, Silver is the other...Maybe Lucy too.

"Thank you Grave. How much percent do you want from the profits?"

Grave hums "50-40% is the range I'm looking at. I'd prefer 50/50 dead even split though I'm willing to give some ground given you do run a country now after all." So 50% at most and 40% is the lowest she'll go. Well she is putting out most of the work and using her own materials to get us going that sounds fair. She just wants a return on her investments.

"Does 45% sound good to you. Now I'm fine with 50 but I still need to pay for production."

Grave nods and extends her hand for me to shake "That sounds good to me Alex. You got a deal Alex."

I give her a curt nod. "Can you upgrade my phone and tablet also? I don't think they'd connect to your guy's network right now."

Grave has the drone nearby come over "Sure it'll only take a few moments to see what I have to upgrade and the drone can implement the changes to them when I'm done."

"Thank you Grave. I haven't been here long and you've already have done so much for me."

Grave patted my shoulder "Don't mention it. Despite how I carry myself and well act. I do care about others just been mostly dealing with my own stuff recently. Your one of the few slightly normal people I've meet. Used to be well know for my work though that was a while ago. Guess I'll need to get back to doing my stuff at some point. I don't know for the first time in a long time I'm a bit uncertain on what to do."

"Now here me out." I say before giving a brief cough to clear my throat. "Since I've seen you aren't a people person much. Do you know how to run a town or city with upgrading it from within?"

"I know a bit basics like some know but the knowledge I have is more suited to military and tech. I can do military infrastructure and techbased stuff but Civilian stuff no I'm not good with that. Never interested me much. You'd have to ask someone like Lucy she's been studying Civil engineering and has been to every town hall meeting that's taken place so far. She'd be better suited for that task but she has no combat experience aside from dealing with pests." Grave gave me a bit more than I was asking but that's okay. So Lucy would be best for the political and civil infrastructure stuff.

"You see that's the thing and that's why I'm bringing this up. If it is possible I want both you and Lucy to be my Oracles because of your strengths and weaknesses for that regard. You can deal with the military and tech portion while Lucy deals with the civilian. Now. What do you think of this? Will you consider taking the position?"

Grave hums and nods "Sounds good to me. I know how the sharicite works better than most around here aside from probably silver. There is a certain process Lucy would have to go through though. Luna told me I'm already immortal and close to being like a Oracle that I can pass with little effort but Lucy would have to as its called have her soul branded by your sharecite. Not exactly a painless process."

"So you both have to do the same thing but Lucy will have a little harder time doing it. Alright. So how we getting my plane out of here? There's not enough room for it to take off." I say motioning to the small clearing it crashed in.

Grave types a few things on the table's console "Yeah she'd have a hard time at first at least. I sent a couple industrial drones to bring it up to the hanger for now. Have some things in the hanger but there is still more than enough room for your cargo plane."

"Thanks again. Both for this and for being one of my oracles. Now that I think about it you can have your kids live here with you if you want. Just throwing the option on the table."

"Your welcome and I'll think about it. Right now Leanbox is safer for them we need to get a lot done before I'd consider moving them her I'd have to see them first. Anyways like there are some places like the mine with your permission I'd like to get up and running again. Some old factories that still have industrial machinery in them. A lot of places around here are abandoned but with some effort we can use again." This is just adding to the mystery for me. What went on here before I came? Did something bring me here for a reason or something like that?

"That's fine. You have my go ahead. And that's fine. A childs safety is a top priority for mothers. After we are done here take the rest of the day off and see your children. The rebuilding of everything here can wait a day or two."

"Thanks I'll send some drones out to evaluate and perform some recon. I'll go do that thanks for this. I'll be back don't worry." Grave takes out a photo from her coat's pocket I see two girls in it one with long hair and one with shorter hair "I'll see you two soon my children."

I give her a small smile. "You have endured many hardships and right now. You can take it easier and enjoy life. You should go and have fun with your children. They look beautiful by the way. What's their names?"

"Ram and Tomb. Ram took after Luna and Tomb took after me. And yes Tomb even acts like me." Grave told me and I can see how the one I can only assume is Tomb looks like Grave only difference was unlike grave who had one eye stone grey and one eye stormy blue Tomb had both eyes stone grey. Ram had long brown hair with blue eyes.

"I'd like to meet them one day alright. By the way. How the hell do you two even have children?" I ask her wanting to know. From what I saw there were barely any males at all and last time I checked you can't have children between two women.

"Well it involves a lot of things but mostly it involves a small form of magic being used during sex. Only uses the X chromosomes of both mothers. Only result can be girls. Hence why you only see girls running around. Not that I mind at all. It's been this way for a few hundred thousand years. I can teach you a bit of magic if you want." Grave told me and I'm thinking I've been sent to some type of utopia.

"Alright. I'll start taking some of them magic lessons when you get back. Heck I still want to know how much strength I have right now. I know at least most people can't take me on in close corners anymore."

Grave checks some things before having the drone 'Upgrade' my stuff "Alright sounds to me. Well we are finished up here time to head back. I have a few drones outfitting your plane and upgrading what wasn't already replaced. Should be good for you to use when we get back. You still have to take Silver to Lastation remember? You'll be able to take her back with that. You'll have a GPS system for that. Well good luck Alex. Hopefully we'll see eachother again soon. Your other stuff is good to go now."

"Works. Mind just dropping me and my stuff off by the town? I can handle everything else down from there." I ask putting all my stuff back in my duffle bag but leaving the laptop on the table. "The passcode for the laptop is videogames rock 1225. No spaces."

Grave nods and types some things on the console "Alright got it. I'll have some drones help move the stuff down. I'll have your cargo plane set in the large field outside town. I set the autopilot to take us back. Want the fun way out or the normal way out?" Grave tells as she looks over some more things and I notice the scenery change as the airship moves to town. If this is a ship maybe it has a name. Now how do I want to go out?

"When you say the fun way I don't want to trust you. Is it going to just chuck me out?" I ask giving her a look.

"No there are a few options like sending you out a trap door that leads to a chute that your currently standing over or out an orbital drop pod which is always a convenient way out." Well one sounds good wait what!

"You know what just drop me. I should be able to take that fall. So are the crates going to be besides the cargo plane?"

"They will be everything collected together. Well down you go." Grave said with a smirk as she presses a button and I fall down what feels a lot like a slide and soon the air hits me in the face as I free fall.

I put the strap of my dufflebag around my right shoulder and tightened the strap. I then brace for landing. "She could've gave me a heads up." I mutter. After a few minutes I hit the ground landing on my feet while bending my knees. Heck a week ago that would've died. I then look up to see Lucy coming out of the town to where Grave's ship was. Guess she's coming out to great us.

"You fall from the sky Alex!? What happened!?" Lucy said in shock. They didn't see Grave's ship? Kinda hard given its size oh right she must have not been looking up.

I get up and most of my bones popped loudly. "Grave's ship is up there. Should be lowering now. She didn't give me a warning before basically tossing me out. Then again I asked for it."

We both look up to see Grave's ship descending from the upper troposphere and Lucy only gwek at it "Holy doggos! I never realized it could fly nor was it that huge. I thought the engines on that thing were long since dead! Sorry if I'm freaking out to much but we really don't see flying ships all the way out here. I thought most of those ships were either decommissioned or lost."

"I don't even know what those ships are. We just got done getting my crashed plane. Oh yeah. I have something to ask you before I go to Lastation later."

"I'll show you a few documents of them later. So you got your plane back that's good but what do you need to ask me?" Looks like I got her curiosity.

I look up as Grave's drones where dropping everything of mine off. "Grave already agreed to it. But I'm wondering if you could become one of my Oracles? Grave already agreed to be the other."

Lucy smiles brightly that it almost blinds me "SURE! Aunty has always been pushing me to help out the community and I'll be able to put my love for Civil engineering to good use! See mom it wasn't a useless degree!"

"That's good. I'll be going to Lastation later today to transport Silver over there and meet the Lastation CPUs. I'm curious on what's in these crates. I know that one is filled with mainly destroyed MREs."

"Oh Need me to do anything while your gone?" Lucy asked me clearly wanting to help in someway.

"For now. Just overwatch the repairs of the town and it's old factories."

Lucy give me a horrible mock salute "I can do that! You can count on me! You have nothing to worry about."

"Also while I'm gone. Have someone inventory what's in these crates. Also. Where is Silver right now?"

"Okay I can get someone to do it. Oh Silver she's in the bar now having a drink. I think she's drinking a bottle of Lastation whiskey right now. Just go that way and it'll be to your left." She tells me as she points down a side road road.

"Thanks." I say following her directions. I walk in and see Silver sitting in a booth. "Hey Silver ready to go back to Lastation?"

Silver looks up at me before cracking her neck "Yeah I am for the most part if you are. Your nation sure has some nice eye candy that's for sure. I may take a vacation up here the next time I get one. This place could use a hot spring."

"Hey not even I have had the chance to check everyone out here. But yeah after what you've been through. You deserve a vacation. A long ass one at that. Now about that hot spring. I'll see what I can do. Now I'm ready to go if you are."

Silver then down the rest of her bottle before she gets out of the booth putting up the hood of her black hoodie "Yeah I'm ready. Though it'll likely be back to work for me. No rest for the wicked I'm afraid. By their accounts I've KIA for a long time. Going to give them a scare and then promptly back to work."

"Well if you do get a vacation. Bring your ass back up here. Now do you know where they parked those helis? I wasn't here when they transferred everything over." I ask while we walk out.

"Yeah they are on the south side of town, a vacant lot if I remember right." Silver told me as she stretched and I couldn't help but look at her tight pants they hugged her nice toned ass really I'd so give that booty a smack if she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings right now. Heck she has the body of a dancer or was it a gymnast.

Then I see her looking back at me "So your checking me out Alex? You liking what you see so far?" Silver told me in a teasing tone well two can play at that game.

"Hey I can't help myself. Now if you keep that up you'll tempt me further to jump you before handing you back to the Lastation forces."

Silver turned back and kept walking with a subtle sway in her hips "Sorry Alex but I'm already taken. I just hope she hasn't moved on already yet."

"Like I said don't tempt me and who is she?"

"Stacey Wells. One heck of a firecracker and just as explosive in bed. No woman I'd rather be with than her. Still I wonder why she didn't come looking for me sooner? No I can't let my thoughts drift to the negative. Sorry can we move a little faster rather get there faster and check on my girl and report in." I can see the look in Silver's eyes its clear reminding her of her girl only made her want to get there faster.

"Alright let's jog there then. So. Who's flying. Me or you?"

"Me. I know the area better and I'll need to give some call signs." Sliver says as she begins jogging to the osprey.

When we get there I slide the side door open and we both hop in. "How long has it been since you flew something?" I ask jumping into the co-pilots seat.

Silver began getting the heli up and running "Been awhile a decade at least. Didn't keep track of how long I was down there was more focused on surviving. But I remember enough to get us there." Was all Silver told me before she took made the Osprey fly straight up and fly forwards in the direction of what I believe to be Lastation hopefully.

"How was your life before this major fuckup?" I ask being curious.

"Pretty good. Had a good life. Had gotten with the best babe around. Things were looking pretty good. I grew up in an orphanage for the most part till some asshole firebombed the orphanage most died and the rest of us that survived were conscripted at the age of about like ten or twelve. The military was having a draft at the time. After that my life was a series of ups and downs nothing really of not till I joined the Lastation elite special forces at the age of I think about 16 teen?" Well that got dressing fast some things in this world were really dark.

"You are mainly filled with bad luck. But hopefully from now on you'll live a happy life. I'm kinda glad I came here. I might be able to live without being a goddess part but this life is so much easier and better so far than what I lived in the past."

"Yeah I'm mostly bad luck. Some have called me a black cat for fun. Hopefully your right and my bad luck has ran out. So your at least enjoying your life." Silver said to me as she continued flying southeast I'm guessing and I can see start to see buildings coming up on the horizon.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before the radio cracked to life. "Unidentified aircraft. Please turn around or you will be shot out of the sky. I repeat. Please turn around or you will be shot out of the sky. You are in a restricted area." I look at her. "Just had to go over the military base didn't you?"

Silver then picked up the mike and spoke into it "This is Elite spec ops operative LT General Silver Brimstone. Call sign Whiskey Tango Delta Zero Alpha. I've commendered an aircraft to head over here." I sweat drop hoping Silver knows what she's doing.

"Welcome back Lieutenant. By the way those codes changed about six months ago. You are clear to be in the airspace."

"Roger that I'll ask for the updated codes after I land. Have a good day Ladies." Silver put the mic down in its holder and looked to me with a smug smirk "Sorry about that but this is that fastest way to our destination. I told you I got it handled. And yes I had to go over a military base."

"That's good. I really don't feel like getting into a major conflict today. Which has me thinking. Think I can chuck a tank?"

"Maybe Stacey used to bench press some of the main battle tanks for barbells maybe she'll let you have a crack at it." That's an interesting idea Silver is at least getting us their. Wait what building are we landing on?

"You know. I want to do a hand to hand match with one of your colleagues. Just to kick their ass before stating I'm a CPU to em." I groan. "You know how hard it's going to be to find a sparring partner. My muscles and bones are densed to hell and I don't even know my limit."

Silver sighs "Well your going to have slim pickings. I think only Topaz and Clover made it back. The rest got killed as far as I know. My unit got hit hard most alot of us got killed thanks to a mole and traitor. I want to rip out her throat and shove it up her ass! Anyways we'll be landing on the basilicom shortly."

"Alright. But. Do you mind if either of em mind a few broken ribs. I'll try not to put a hole in em." I say cracking my knuckles. "Been awhile since I last sparred with someone."

Silver laughs "Depends on if they have work or not. But us elites as we are commonly called are trained to be hardy as heck so they won't mind a few broken ribs. Topaz will bitch a lot though."

"Got it. Now before we spar. I only want you to tell them I'm a new friend of yours and want a quick spar." I say when we are nearing the basilicom.

Silver began landing the Heli "Alright I can tell them that. Just be prepared for them to freak out upon seeing me. I've technically been presumed dead for over a decade."

"So you've been gone for 10 years. Damn and how old are ya?"

"I'm about 45 years old about right now. All of us elites wear given something to stop are aging at our peak and boost are other attributes. You could consider us somewhat immortal supersoldiers." So she's like Master Chief?

"You may be immortal supersoldiers but I'm the op supersoldier here." I say getting up when the heli landed.

Silver nods "Yeah well your a CPU after all."

"Yeah a position I didn't ask for but I'll live with it."

Silver grabbed the railing as she headed out of heli "Given the way we came here those two should be here soon. Command usually spreads word fast."

"Should I be worried?" I ask hopping out and following her inside.

"Only for your hearing. They may tackle me to the ground those two were always hyper as heck."

"Good to know." I say. A door at the hall then bust open and two people came rushing in. I then think back to Silver's injuries to when we got her out of that place a two days ago. I don't want them to accidentally injure her some more so I step in front of her and cross my arms bracing myself for them to continue running.

They kept running and lunged at me before they slammed into me as if they hit a brick wall before slowly slumped to the ground. I then heard Silver facepalm "Lastation's finest Ladies. They never learn."

"I'm kinda surprised I didn't move much. I know I weigh 436 pounds but heck I probably didn't move half an inch. Maybe how they hit me." I say softly to her while her friends get up.

"I'll be beating them over the head with a stick later it appears they've gotten sloppy over the years." Silver looked at them both with narrowed eyes as she prepared in her mind how to deal with them at least that's what I could tell. Then I see the two of them shiver as they thought about what she will do to them.

"Now I was promised that I would be able to kick one of your asses. So who's volunteering?"

"And who are you!? You basically came out of nowhere with our long lost comrade! Just who the heck are you!?" shouted one of them with yellow eyes and orange 'ginger' hair that I'm guessing is Topaz.

"Come on be nice Topaz. But you are right before we agree to anything you should Identify yourself first." Came what I know must be Clover. She has nice long flowing light brown hair and leaf green eyes.

"My name is Alex Gardner and I guess I can say I'm a new friend of Silver's."

Clover gives me a small bow "Then it's an honor to meet you. Now as for volunteering close quarters was always Topaz's thing. After all."

I crack my neck. "Alright so where are we doing this?"

Silver walks ahead of us "Still have the sparring and training room? Then we'll head there then. Come on girls let's get going then."

I follow them until we hit the said room. "Alright how we doing this. Any specific rules?"

Silver looked at us with her arms crossed "Okay rules are no maiming, No cruel locks or sadistic beatings, when they tap out you stop, above all else keep this professional or I will get involved is that understood!"

"Yes ma'am!" called back Topaz and Clover both standing at attention in a second.

I look at her from the corner of my eye and smirk. "So I'm facing Topaz. Alright. Whenever your ready." I say getting into a defensive stance.

Topaz got into and offensive form putting her weight forward for a charge "I'm ready let's throw down!"

When she threw her first punch I grabbed her fist and pulled her forward to grab her clothes and tossed her to the side. "Come on. Have to do better than that."

Topaz grunted as she flipped to her feet smirking "Just getting warmed up." She charged at me again dashing from side to side speed blitzing me before getting in my face and from a brief moment I notice her fist glowing before she uppercutted me in the jaw sending me spiralling into the air a bit before I landed on my ass "Huh? Not as high as usual but still felt dam good."

"Nice one. I've gotten rusty. But guess what my turn." Since she still wasn't that far away I got up quickly landing a solid punch to her chest. She was sent a few meters back. I wince when I heard a crack. "Heard that."

Topaz got up hold her ribs "Fuck! You hit like a train! Broke like three dam ribs I think. Could ya patch me up Clover?"

"Sure I can but I'll be giving you your shots too." Topaz winced when Clover said that. Poor girl must hate needles can't blame her.

"Sorry bout that. At least I didn't hit you with everything I had." I say walking up to them. I wonder how hard it would be to put a needle into my arm now? Nope not going to test it unless I need to.

Silver then "Okay ladies I have Intel for the lady goddesses. Would you kindly escort us to them?"

Topaz "Sure just follow us. Red heart just came back from a trip and Noire is working like always before her date with Clover here that is."

We follow them through many different hallways and doors before we reached what looked like a living space. When we walked in I see two people sitting in what I presume is the living room. One of them I recognized as the woman that destroyed the camp and the other was a guy in his mid twenties. He had on a black trench coat along with black t-shirt, pants, and military boots. I turn to Silver. "Are men truly nonexisitent here?" Now that would be hard to believe but what Grave told me this morning on how women can have children it doesn't surprise me anymore.

Silver nods "Yeah most have died out do to women swinging to eachother more. That's Silver heart over there he stops by every now and then along with someone else you'll probably meet sometime. Wonder how long till they notice probably not long. The woman is red heart by the way."

I nod as Silver Heart was getting up. "I'm planning on testing the strength of the CPUs in Lucy's dimension. See how they do." He then looks over at us. "Looks like you have company Stacey. I'm gonna get going. I might try to say hi to fate while I'm at it." He then disappears. So we have ones that teleport. Wonderful.

Silver walks forward and addresses Stacey wait is this her Stacey "Long time no see Stacey. Hope you aren't too mad at me Stacey for being gone for so long." Stacey looks like she's seen a ghost as she looks at Silver.

She then leans back in her chair. She then lets out a small laugh. A few tears falling. "Come here. I knew you'd pull through. I just didn't know when."

Silver smiles and gives Stacey a hug and kiss "You know I'm as tough as they come babe. I'm surprised you didn't see me. I was in that place you decided to bust up a few days ago. Though Alex here helped bust me and the others prisoner's out of that place."

"I was too busy worrying that fate would find out if I didn't do it quickly." She then puts her hand on Silver's face. "Looks like I sensed it too late because they turned both you and that girl into one." She then looks at me. "And thank you for doing what I could not." I just briefly nod my head to her not wanting to ruin the moment.

Silver flinches "Yeah they got me but I was lucky compared to the rest. Daisy, Sunflower, Crystal they didn't make it. Lots didn't make it. Though we are back together and that's a good. I made sure to kill the scientists responsible. And by the way fate can go Fuck off if it gets between us again only thing that matters between me and you is are love."

"That is sad to hear about your friends and I agree. But the thing is. I can't stand up against fate. Ryan is barely able to stand toe to toe with her last time they clashed."

Silver sighs "I see but at least the silver lining here is I've gotten stronger and tougher now. Just need to train a lot more to get back into shape so you can worry less. Though I've seen the remaining elites have gotten soft on ya need to whip them into shape." kisses Stacey's cheek "By the way some new Candidates will be coming around soon."

"And what do you mean by that?" She then rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah I don't look into that so I wouldn't know."

"Yeah got a look at Topaz and Clover they've been slacking off in training. They need someone to drill them properly. And Luna is gone Alex put her out of her misery. She was infected by one of Zoey's enemy's. They got her when she was sleeping. She's left a widow and two kids behind." I see the looks on their faces they look down in morning. Stacey clenched her fist in anger as I'm guessing Luna good friend of theirs.

Topaz looks pissed and punches me in the jaw her fist glowing again.

Clover hums before looking at me "How did you Kill Luna? Unless are you a CPU?"

I deck Topaz before answering. "Alex Gardner at your service. Or more recently CPU Grey Heart." I say keeping my eye on Topaz to see if she will do anymore.

Clover looks me up and down "I see so your that CPU Kei mentioned popping up on the radar. It's both a pleasure and a displeasure to meet you right now."

"I only turned into a CPU on accident a few days ago. I'm still getting used to it and the life here."

Luckily Silver came to my defense "Easy everyone Alex is alright. Grave was with her. If they could have brought Luna in alive they would have more likely than not. So can we all just calm down please."

I winced when she said this and they notice it. "I followed Grave's request and gave her a quick death. If she wanted her to be brought in alive. I would've done so."

"I see and I doubt it would have been easy for her to ask that. I just wish we could have done something. At least she'll be at peace now. Grave mentioned any kids? If she did I'd like to meet them Luna was a good friend." Stacey told me looking down.

"I do not know if I have permission to release that information. Sorry."

Stacey sighs "Alight well tell Grave to give me call when you do. Or you know what I'll just give you my private number like the other CPUs." She then hands me a phone number on a card with her private number on it well that's good at least.

"Alright I'll remember that. Now my job is done with escorting Silver here. I'm going to get going. Nice meeting you all."

"Don't be a stranger Alex be sure to come around during the next tech expo. And yes it's a major event across the nation. See you around Alex." silver said to me with a wave.

"I will but I'm currently busy with...I guess you can say starting a nation."

"Well the next CPU meet its in a few weeks be sure to come to make your nation official. I'll save you a seat." Stacey told me as she stretched and grabbed Silvers butt.

"I'll keep that in mind. And just to let you know. I don't know where anywhere is."

"Grave and Lucy should know where it is. Told them about it as I had a hunch you'd make them your oracles. If not don't worry about I'll have a messenger give you the address." Silver told me which I guess helps a bit. I'll have to talk to those two later.

"Got it." I say before walking out and making my way to the roof. "The next few months are going to be so much fun." I mutter hopping into the heli.

As I head back my phone suddenly begins to ring. Okay who's calling me?

I pick it up while I start the heli. "Hello this is Alex."

"Hi it's Lucy. Just giving you and update on somethings we found your Sharicite in a cave and your um Candidates." Okay she's going to need to walk me through this.

"Alright. When the hell did my Sharicite disappear because I remember Shelby mentioning about it and what do you mean candidates. I know some of the other nations have them but I thought they have to be decent size ones for them."

"Well yes normally though we seem to be a special case we got three candidates. Maybe you have worshipers in other nations. I don't know but they were next to your sharicite so they must be your's. They look pretty cute. I set them up at your place in them meantime oh don't give me that look your place is plenty big enough. Anyways I'm talking with the engineers if we can move your Sharicite back to your Basilicom when it's finished or at least make this cave into a shrine. Well see you when you get back. Haven't seen Grave bet she gave me a weird text." Lucy told in a rapid fire manner that I was luckily able to get all of it.

"When did I get a place? And I'll deal with all that when I get there in an hour."

"We had an old mansion just sitting around so we gave it to you and Frost till we get your Basilicom done. Isabel and IF will be staying in the mansions as well as Compa on the north east side given we could rationalize giving it to one person and they didn't have anywhere to stay and those three are taking out a small monster infestation for you. We'll see you then. And Snow made a Helipad for you to use. Please use so I don't have to know what it feels like to get an icicle up my ass and womanhood." Ouch that doesn't sound pleasant. Guess I'll be having a few roommates. I really don't need an entire mansion anyways. If they are clearing it out I'm fine with them being their as a reward...Wait Compa is a nurse how is she killing monsters? I shiver as the image of a giant need enters my mind.

"I'm in a heli now. Now where the hell is it. I don't remember seeing a mansion." I say taking off and definitely going around the military base.

"It was shrouded by fog during the time you were here. And that's usually common here for at least a few days in some areas. Oh and it's east of the guild building." Lucy informed and I made a mental note of it for when I get there.

"Alright. I'll be there in an hour. So how is everything going? Running well?"

"Yup everything running well here. We got a few factories up and running some were relatively automated and are ready to make some stuff. Seems like most of the ones we got running were automotive and tech parts." Lucy I could tell was really out of her element with this stuff going to have to wait on Grave to get back for that.

"Just wait for Grave to come back in the next few days to let her handle it. How's all the people so far? Still content to not know much about their new CPU?"

"Well not exactly...I started up a blog for you with a picture of you and a lot of people have been praising how cool you look...Even in other nations….So yeah you have a lot of admirers now. I'll just leave the factories for Grave to handle." I groaned now most of the world knew of me.

"When did you get a picture of me?" I sigh. "I guess that's good that your doing that." I resist the urge to plant my head on the console.

"Thanks and I got it when I was watching you sleep….Um are you mad?" Wait if she took a picture of me while I say sleeping then…..And I sleep naked..She sent my NUDES TO EVERYONE!

"You know I sleep naked right?" I say with irritation in my voice.

"Um yes? Oh." Lucy said as she realized her mistake. "I just sent a nude picture of you everywhere. And it has 25 million views and copies."

"I might actually kill you." I say kinda pissed. "Not only did you take pictures of me when I was sleeping. You sent my nudes to millions."

"Sorry! I'll take it down right now!? Lucy said fear evident in her voice and I here a flurry of typing in the background. "And done your nudes are off the blog."

"They better be. Or it's your ass."

"It is. You can check yourself. The blog is .com!" Lucy said in so much fear I think she pissed herself well at least I can check now.

"I'll check it in abit. You are so lucky right now. Now if I hear the pics are floating around due to people downloading it. I might think different."

Lucy gulps loud enough that I can hear it "I'll run a virus to search for any downloaded pics. It should get them if they did download them."

"I should be there in about 30-45 minutes to most likely not kick your ass for doing this."

"Ookay I'll just check on some civil projects that I have going in the meantime. Bye!" Lucy still had that tone of fear in her voice. Yup she definitely pissed herself.

"Teaches her to do that." I mutter to myself after hanging up. They rest of the ride was mainly quiet. When I finally get back to the town I find the mansion after a little looking and I land on the helipad. I walk inside and find what I presumed was the livingroom and plopped on the couch laying down on it facedown.

Then something jumps onto my back before snuggling into it "Mommy!" I take a peek behind me and see Frost snuggling into my back with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" I ask laying on my side and she snuggles into my stomach.

"It was nice. Iffy and Isabel are super nice and Miss Compa gave me a check up and a lollipop!" Frost told me with childish enthusiasm well more so about the sweet she got.

"That's good of them. Sorry for not spending much time with you. I've just been busy. Where are those three anyways? Do you know?"

"Oh they are up stairs resting for a bit before training. Iffy said she needs to get back in shape after not being able to do much in prison. She says her body is feeling a little sluggish. Please don't tell them but I watched them kill the monsters. They were so cool! You should have seen them mommy! But you'll spend time with me more now right? Tomorrow?" Then Frost began giving me the oh so dreaded puppy eyes.

"Yes I will. Heck we're going clothes shopping tomorrow. We both need it. Maybe get some food."

Frost cheers as she hears this news "YAY! I get you for a day.. But will sissys becoming too?" Right still need to cheek on the candidates.

"Where are the candidates anyways. And are they the ones you considering your sisters?"

Frost nods "Yes well miss Lucy said they are basically my sisters since you made them. But they are sleeping right now. Miss Lucy said they'd wake up tomorrow." So they are sleeping now guess I can see them in the morning. How weird is that to come into existence at random? Must be really weird to suddenly wake up out of nowhere or are they reincarnations of past CPUs?

"I guess they can go with us. Hey about we head to bed a little early?" I can live without dinner for the night.

Frost smiles and hugs me "I call your pillows!"

"Pillows?" I ask picking her up and walking to were the master bedroom is. Or where I think it was.

Frost then grabs my breasts as we near a bedroom "These pillows!"

"Alright just don't bite them." I say opening the door and seeing a king size bed. I had a kid bite them once and it hurt like hell.

"Okay mommy I won't bite them. Pinky promise." Frost extended her pinky for me to hook.

I pinkied promise with her before shutting the door and stripping. I then crawl into the covers and motioned for her to join me. "Mommy's tired. I want my little teddy bear."

Frost crawled under the covers and snuggled into my breasts letting out a cute yawn "I like teddy bears. Nighty night mommy."

"Night." I say laying there going to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer:Alternet RedSkys

Thank you for reading. Tell us what you think of the story so far


	9. Chapter 9: Spiders and a revival?

**Chapter 9**

I wake up with a yelp as something bit my right breast. I look down and see Frost nibbling at it in her sleep. Owwww. I then move Frost enough so I can get out of bed. I get up and get dressed before going out into the hall rubbing at my breast. It was bleeding a little bit. I wonder where the medical supplies are. I then bump into a peached haired person. "Hello." I say giving her a questioning look.

"Oh you must be Alex. I'm Compa its a pleasure to meet you." The peach haired person said to me and I remember the name Compa being mentioned to me several times she's living here along with the other two.

"Likewise. I must thank you for watching over Frost and taking care of IF. Have you've seen the candidates yet?"

"Your welcome. Oh right I did see them. They are pretty cute. They are still pretty young they look like they could be your kids. They should be waking up soon they may look a certain age for now but they are really only a day old right now. Have you checked on them yet?" Compa asked and I scratch my cheek I haven't seen them at all yet.

"No I sadly haven't because I got here I went to sleep. How is IF right now? I saw how she was up and walking around yesterday."

Compa smiles "Well you should. IF's doing a lot better now. She says she still feels like a stranger in her own body though. She's training herself hard so she can get back to her previous shape before capture. She's aiming to start doing Guild quests again. I'm making sure she doesn't stress herself out too much though. Good old Iffy can't be kept down for long!" Compa tells me with some cheer in her voice. Its good IF is at least doing better now.

"That's good. Can you point me in the direction the Candidates are?"

"They are down the hall and one the first door to your right." Compa tells me while pointing down the hall.

I follow her directions and go into the room to see three children. Their ages looked to be 12, 10, and six. The 12 year old had purple hair. While the 10 year old had black hair and the six year old had light orange hair.

I have to say they all looked rather cute. Should I awake them? Compa said they were only a day old which is strange for me. Before I could do anything the purple haired one yawned and blinked open her purple eyes and stared at me confused.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" I ask her sitting besides her hoping that she can hear me.

She yawns again leaning her head against me "Still waking up. But I'm okay. Are you my mom?"

I ponder over the question for a few seconds before thinking fuck it. "Yes I am. You hungry?"

"I am. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. But what about my sisters?" She asks caring about her sisters I'm guessing.

"How about we wake them up so you guys can get some food in you. And also you have another sister to meet." I say shaking the black haired one.

She begins to stir waking up before leaning on my chest "Mom?" I look to my side to see the purple one shaking the light orange haired one. I wonder if they remember their names if they have one.

"Yes sweety. Do you guys have names already?"

"Nepgear." Spoke the purple haired one.

"Uni." Came the black haired one next.

And lastly "Peashy!" shouted the light orange haired one. So those are their names….how unique.

"Alright you three lets go find the kitchen because not even I know where it is. Oh yeah how about we pick up your other sister on the way." I went from single with no kids to single with four kids. Life sure has its curveballs.

Me and the girls went to go get Frost who was now chewing on the pillow. She must be eating in her sleep.

I then remember how my breast was bleeding a little while ago. I need to make sure I clean it out. I the shake Frost awake. "Come on let's go get something to eat so you don't keep biting my breast or the poor pillows."

Frost nods "Okay mommy. Let's go!" Now we just had to find the kitchen.

I flick her in the forhead. "Thought we agreed no breast biting. Also do you know where the kitchen is?"

Frost gives me an apologetic look before nodding "I do follow me mommy!" She runs off not seeing her sisters yet.

We follow her to the room and already see Compa and IF in there. "Hey IF how ya feeling? Also Compa do you have a band aid on you? Frost bit my breast abit too hard in her sleep?"

"Sure here you go!" Compa says as she takes a band aid out of her inventory. I but it on my breast before IF speaks to me "I'm doing alright my joints are still feeling more stiff than I'm used to but I'm determined to get back to the point I was at before and that'll start with my speed and agility."

"That's fine but don't do it too quickly and hurt yourself. Got it."

IF nods "Yeah I got Compa around to make sure I don't over do it. So what's on today's to do list?" IF asked curiously.

"Nothing much besides shopping for clothes for me and the kids. Maybe also go buy some food."

"Oh yeah Scarlet is off hunting for our dinner tonight. She volunteered to do it and I couldn't say no to her stretching her legs. Best tracker and shot in Lowee when she was there. She should be back later in the day." IF tells me no wonder I haven't seen Scarlet around here as of yet.

"Alright. Later we have to set up either one or three more kids rooms for these guys." I then groan. "That reminds me. I have no money."

IF pokes my shoulder "Just talk to Snow she's the guild master around here. Helped me and Scarlet get our bearings here. Just talk to her about signing up to do some quests to earn some cash. Should be simple since your the CPU around here." IF 'Informs' me. Great I can just do some mercenary get some cash thank god for that.

"Thanks for the info. I guess I can do a quick quest or two before we go shopping then."

"I should let you know there is a quest to take out a spiders nest that has a pretty big pay out. About 12k credits for killing all the spiders. Just thought I let you know. There's also a dogoo exterminating quest with a 400 credit reward if your not as darring." Wait dogoo? As in my cute blob pet?

"Dogoo as in that little pet I have. Which where is it anyways?"

"Oh I moved it into a room I thought you'd be staying in though I'm letting it hop around outback to get some fresh air." Compa tells me and part of me wants to check on it now.

"I just picked a room at random to sleep in and at least you guys are looking out for it. I guess I'll be taking that spider quest. I want to use a flamethrower."

"Flamethrower? Most don't go through the trouble of those anymore too bulky. Though Grave did leave some napalm grenades if you want use them instead. And your welcome." IF pointed to a wooden box not far away and I have to thank and scream later because one of the kids could have gotten at it.

"There are kids in the house and those things are laying around?" I would put them in my inventory but I don't know how to do so.

"Yeah sorry about that. Wait do you know how to put them in your inventory right?" IF asked me like its strange I don't know how.

"Not even close. I bearly know how to get stuff out of it."

"Okay you know how to open your inventory right? Well just tap on it twice or reach for an item to bring it out. To put in just open your inventory place it in. Should be self explanatory. May need to hold it there for a second. You might see an option to store it too." IF tells me and well its better than nothing.

I pick up the box and open my inventory. Somehow. I then see a store option for what I was holding. I pressed it and the box disappears. I need to put the grenades in there individually later. "Thanks for info. So who's making breakfast?"

"I am. So you all fine with pancakes?" Compa said as she moved to the stove taking out some pancake mix she must have gotten earlier.

All the kids and I said it was fine while Peashy yelled it. "So how do you two like it here so far?"

"It's good so far lot better than back home that forsure winters I here are more mild and the town folk seem alright too." IF told me and I get the sense that things in Lowee were very far from okay.

"Well things will get better in Lowee due to Blanc being in charge I believe and we are still working on being a nation here. Glad you like it for what it is so far."

"Well not like I'll ever be going back there too many bad memories and all that's left of my family is already here. Seeing your parents gunned down as a kid tends to leave a sour impression on you." IF told me and the rest getting Compa to flinch. It seems this one messed up world.

I pat them both on the back. "Just think of this as a new beginning. Leave all the bad in your past behind. The only thing you can do now is to keep on going forward."

"Yeah your right. New nation new start." IF says with a small smile seems I got through to her.

"You better believe it. Heck I'll be doing my damndest to get a hot springs around here."

"A hot spring? That sure would make this place a tourist spot. Only other place that has hot springs is Leanbox." IF told me and well I'll have to pay Leanbox a visit sometime then.

"Yeah someone brought up how there should be some here and I was like challenge accepted." I say sitting at the table.

"Well that sounds good. Well everyone pancakes are ready!" Compa says while bringing over several plates of pancakes somehow balancing some on her arms.

"Thank you Compa. You doing anything today?"

"I'm helping Shelby organize the local hospital to get it up to where it should getting a list we will need for the future. You doing anything?" Compa told me and honestly I should have expected that this place will need some help to get up to snuff in a lot of fields.

"Nothing much besides shopping for some clothes for me and the girls. And some food most likely. I don't know other than that."

"Well that's good. So I hear you have two oracles now. Well I haven't heard Lucy going through the Oracle ritual though I think that requires a special type of Ink." Compa tells and this is the second reference I'm here of a processes for Lucy to actually become my Oracle.

"Yeah. Both Grave and Lucy are becoming my oracles. I'm glad they both agreed to it." I say starting to eat.

"Wait Grave as in Grave Deathstalker! She practically a legend in the guild for her tech and combat prowess! Where is she now!?" IF told me in complete fangirl mode.

"Doing a small errand for herself why?" Is she that well known?

"I soo need to get her autograph when she gets back! I can't believe I have the chance to meet my and so many other's idol! This is like a dream come true!" IF says ecstatic to meet Grave maybe I can ask her a few questions about Grave since she knows more than me.

"I have a couple questions. Was Grave the same before I came here and has she always been like that?"

"Well she was very happy whenever she was with Lady Luna but I heard she just always spoke that way. You'd have to ask someone more recent but from what I know she was a recluse until recently hiding from the world and shutting herself in." IF told me and this all if very interesting to me.

"Has she always been good with electronics and whatnot?"

"YES! She is a god with that stuff! She even had an entire company with the most advance tech you'll ever seen. Heard she closed its doors after Lady Luna tried to kill her. She even made a fleet of airships that could give even goddesses trouble! She is beyond amazing! I'm surprised you haven't heard of her till now. Guess the other nations did a lot to cover up her reputation." IF told me and from the sound of it I made a very good choice making her one of my oracles.

"I wasn't part of this world a week ago. So no. I don't know alot about almost anything here."

"Wow well you really should take some time to watch some achieved news stories. Or whatnot. Well if you ever need to ask me more questions I'll be right here." IF tells me as she begins eating.

"I'll keep that in mind. These are good Compa. You cook much?" I ask finishing up what I had.

Compa nods "Yeah I cook all the time. My mom said I could always become a cook if Nursing didn't work out. But cooking helped me to become a better Nurse."

"That's good to hear. How long have you wanted to become a nurse before you did so?"

Compa hums and taps her chin "I'd say about two years in medical school and another two months in a nursing program. Though all that schooling was worth it in the end. I was able to get a job within a week."

"Already went through all the training huh. You don't even look 18 yet."

"Well I am sixteen I started when I was fourteen after all. So what about you?" Compa asked me and for a second I realize they don't know much about me. Though I have to wonder what standards are there if Compa started medical school at fourteen.

"I lived a normal shitty life until I was 17 by working small jobs here and there to survive until someone dragged me into the mercenary business without me knowing. I worked there for eight years until I somehow got transported here and I turned myself into a CPU on accident."

"Well that seems like a rough time. I got pulled into guild quests by Scarlet. At least you know what happened to you I still have no idea what those scientists did to me in that lab." IF looks at her hands after saying that. I wonder if I should tell her the truth or not.

"I know some of what they did but I'll tell you in a little bit. Due to I don't know how classified this is suppose to be."

IF's body language visibly became a bit hostile "How is knowing what happened to my own body classified! I I'm sorry..I'm just going to get some air." IF then leaves the table leaving Compa worried.

"She never acted like that before. She'd never act like that before. What's wrong with her?" Compa whispered to herself. Well that rules out IF just being bitchy.

"Tell her sorry for me when you can please. It's just I don't know how secretive it's supposed to be."

"I will. But does it involve things like the voidlings?" Compa asked me and I wonder what these voidlings are?

"Don't think so. And what are Voidlings?"

"They are about dog sized beasts that attack in swarms. They look almost insectoid like when you see them up close. But they are rarely appear but when you see one at least a hundred more are nearby." Compa tells me and these things sound insanely bad.

"That sounds fantastic. Guessing they are hard to take care of?"

"They are killable if your well armed but they are intelligent using pack tactics making them even more dangerous." Compa told me and I start drawing parallels to wolves.

"I'll remember that for the future then if I run into them." I look at the kids. "I'd hate to ask but can you look after the kids for a couple hours? I want to do a quest so I can get some money."

Compa smiles "I'd love to. Caring for others is one of the duties of a nurse after all. So don't worry about them. And is anyone tries hurting them I'll stick them with my needle." Compa takes out and gigantic needle that would hurt like hell if you got stuck with it. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable right now!

"Who in their right mind would make that." I say staring at the needle. I do not want to be poked with that.

"Oh they sell these everywhere they are for combat and for those with tougher skin." Compa tells me and I sweat because my skin would be tough enough to warrant that. I hate this so much right now!

I just give her a quick nod. "I'm going to go and do that quest. If IF wants to do it with me tell her to meet me at the basilicom. I'll wait a few minutes for her."

Compa nods before getting out her phone "I'll give her a text then see you later Alex."

"See yeah." I then give all the kidos quick hugs and kisses on the head. "By the way which direction is the basilicom from here?"

"Its to the west and when you get to the Guildhall and take a right and keep going straight and you'll see it right away." Compa told me and I did my best to memorise it.

"Got it." I say walking out and following her directions. Which wasn't hard to do but it still took me a few minutes. I then spot the guild hall easily. I walk in and see the specific quest on the quest board. I grab the paper and walk up to the receptionist person and say. "I'd like to accept this and also can I have a map of around here?"

The receptionist nods and hands me a map and stamps the quest. "Hey I got the text Alex can I still join?" IF calls out to me. I thought I told Compa to send her to the Basilicom oh well guess IF came to see me at the guildhall first.

"Sure. Go ahead but I wasn't expecting you for a few more minutes."

"Sorry just had a hunch you'd be here. Anyways it'll be good to show you what I can do in the field." IF told and I'm indeed interested to seeing what she can do with those katars.

"Alright. Lets go and do this then. We splitting the reward 50/50?" I ask her walking out.

"Yeah the sounds fair and keeps things simple." IF said as she cracked her neck and I notice her irises had a very noticeable black ring around them. Was this another trait of her becoming shadow?

"Got it. Now where is a gun store or armoury around here so I can get ammo for this thing." I say pulling my Heckler & Koch MG4 out of my inventory.

"Yeah I think I say a gun store open up recently. I need to get more rounds for my high power handgun." IF shows me what looks like a glock 17 but a bit different what was it capable of?

"I'm just thinking on buying a few chains and putting them together to just mow at least most of the spiders."

"Sounds good. But how are you going to do that?" IF asked me curious how I was going to put a few chains together.

"If they are made like they did where I got em they should just be able to connect to each other."

"First I'll see it done. Still my handgun is better for bigger monsters. That gun would just piss them off." IF tells me and I wonder how big the monsters can get.

"Then I want to at least try to smash them with a hammer for a little fun then. It'll give me a little challenge then."

"Suit yourself lets just swing by the gun store and pick up some ammo I still have a couple hundred credits for us to work with." IF told me while I guess looking through her inventory.

"Just a quick question. Don't I get stuff when killing monsters and other things?"

"Yeah you do and some people have learned to make use of them. In some way or another. Some may pay for that stuff." IF tells me and it had peaked my interest.

"Alright does it pop in my inventory? And also do I get credits or the credits off bandits that have bounties."

"Yeah it does pop into your inventory. And yeah if they've become a big enough nuisance that someone paid for their death. Scarlett used to do that sometimes take out big criminals to make sure they don't harm anyone else. Pays well." IF told me. So they do have bounty hunters here.

"What I actually ment by that is do I get the credits that were on the person."

"Yeah you do as long as the situation around it was justified like honorable fight or they were corrupt or evil. And it would have to be truly evil not forcibly turned evil. Their stuff should also be in your inventory as well." IF tells me and I have a sinking feeling in my gut now.

I'll check my inventory for Luna's stuff when I get done here. "Where can I see how much credits I have and how do I use em?"

"Okay they should be in the upper right corner of your inventory and you'll need a special card device to use it or they could have a credit reader that does it for you. But the card should easier for the long run and to get." IF told me and that gives me something to get later on.

"Alright. How can I get one of em cards?" I ask her while I open my inventory and look at the credits. I just stare at the amount I already had. 134,962 credits it said.

Luna must have been loaded when she died looks like I have enough to do some shopping later. "Well I can lend you a spare I have though most Basilicos or Guildhall should have some. You'll have to give a bit of personal information though.

"That's fine. I believe I have enough credits from past monsters to get some ammo myself." I say closing my inventory.

IF shrugged and began walking toward what I assume is the gun store "Well the gun store is this way Alex."

We walk up to the store and go in. I instantly see the walls lining up with many types of guns. I might just look through these later. I walk up to the front desk and put a part of the chain I have onto the counter. "Do you have these rounds here. If so I want four 500 round crates of it please?"

The woman looks up "Yeah we do. Anything else you need? Or do you want to check out the the back room? Though its fine if this is all how many crates do you need?"

"Four like I said. How much will this cost?" I then look at Iffy. "Let me see one of those cards you have please?"

IF hands me a card for me to use as the woman gets all the crates ready "Okay that will be about 3,530 credits please."

I look at IF. "Will this take out of your or my account?"

"It's a blank one so it should be yours just ask the clerk to connect it to your inventory first." IF informed me. I'm fortunate to have them around to help me. I wonder I could have met them if I wasn't doing this whole goddess thing would have been a lot different.

I hand it to the clerk. "Can you do that for me please? This is my first time actually doing this."

"Sure just give me a minute to get it done." The clerk said as she did somethings with the card before I'm guessing completing the purchase before handing it back to me. "There the purchase should be complete. Have a nice day be sure to come back later cuties!"

"Alright I definitely will because I love using my guns." I say putting my card in my inventory.

IF shivered "Yeah we'll come by later. Come on Alex lets go!"

"Fine fine fine. Just let me connect these chains." I say doing so and arranging it in my backpack so I can just hold my gun and it'll pull the rounds out of my pack. When I was done I then followed IF. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Yeah its in a cave to the north west in a dense forest about 8-12 kilometers from here. And we should definitely not go back there anytime soon. Heard that place also serves people of a particular taste in lewd activities lets just for are sanity's sake. I'm sure we're both not into that stuff." IF tells me with a shiver and I begin to understand what's she's talking about.

"I didn't know that. So we just jogging there then?"

"Sure we could or we can take my motorcycle most of the way there and walk the last kilometer or so. Still have it in my inventory and it can handle a tank of wait so you should be fine." IF tells me and it has been a while since I've been on a motorcycle.

"Steering might be a little weird to you because I weight a lot more that people my size"

"I heard. If anything you could transform and follow me while flying." IF recommended to me and I couldn't be help but consider it.

"I'm not comfortable yet flying like that. I'll be riding with you if you don't mind."

IF nod and pulls her rather nice looking motorcycle out of her inventory "Sure you want to drive or should I?"

"You should because I wouldn't know how to contribute the new weight."

IF nods and gets on it "Alright well hop on and hold on tight."

I hop onto the back and wrap my arms around her. "Trust me. I'd crush you if I held you tight."

"Alright I'll take your word on that." IF told me before putting her motorcycle into gear and taking off down the main road I'm guessing.

After half an hour we hopped off and started our walk. "How often have you done guild work?"

"I've been doing this stuff since I was about six if I remember right. Me and Scarlett lost what family we had two years before that. She's about three years older than me to put things in perspective." I feel a bit bad for them to have to go through that shit at such a young age.

"That had to suck. Then again I had to almost live by myself at the age of nine and do small jobs to survive. Wish I had a guild and a place like this back then."

IF pats my back "Yeah despite its flaws this would generally has more ups on average then downs. I had a big sister to help so I wasn't truly alone. Guess we are more alike than we thought. Just so you know the guild does a lot more than killing monsters it has other takes to most others non combative though perfect for kids."

"I'm glad I came here. Life is so much simpler and better in my opinion."

"Well I'm glad you like it here Alex. That cave shouldn't be much farther judging by all the webs around this area." IF said as she pulled a strand of silk from a nearby tree.

I pull my lmg off my back and make sure the safety was off and the chain was in the gun. "Let's get this started then eh. Who should take the lead?"

"Depends want to try that toy out now or later? I have a few things that'll attract them for use. I could take the lead I'm used to close range but I can tell you want to mow them down and no telling how many there are." IF tells me and I see her point thin out the crowd first before going in for the slaughter. As I'm in my train of thought IF begins running ahead of me.

I check that the chain can be pulled out of my pack easily before going after her. "You can't be having all the fun eh." I say opening fire on a few I saw tearing them apart.

The rest begin to let out high pitched screeches calling the rest of the hoard of them to arrive as I keep gunning them down and IF well she seems to be gracefully dancing around them and cutting them to pieces as she did so with her katars. So far we were doing pretty well…..Until the DAMN MOTHER SHOWED UP! SHE WAS FREAKIN HUGE!

When I notice how some of the rounds were bouncing off its main shell I started going around it while going for the legs and underbody. Trying to go for the cracks. "That handgun good enough to pierce this thing?" I ask sidestepping one of it's legs.

IF gave me the best response of firing two rounds that blew huge as chunks out of that thing causing it to start limping now. "That Answer your question Alex?" I sweat drop that's a lot of firepower in a small package.

"Good to know." I say just laying into it and the smaller spiders that came close. "So we just burning all the web in the cave before we leave or what?"

"Yeah we could but we should check for any captives first before we do. These thing web up their victims for later use." IF tells me and I get the impression that means going into that place.

"Ah. So glad I don't hate spiders then. Heck they try to web me up they'd have a little problem. Come on. Quit playing with it just end it already. I would but I don't have the right rounds for this thing right now."

IF shoots the colossal spider in the head ending it. "Well its not only that you also need to get a special gun like mine for it to work. That gun you have is a standard issue one even with better round it still won't do that level of damage." IF tells me and well it looks like its gun shopping for me then.

"I don't care about that kind of damage. I just need rounds that can pierce it." I say making my way into the cave.

IF follows after me "Well in that case you need hexium tipped rounds they can pierce anything and even some magical barriers as well nasty stuff. Getting shot by that is the worst." IF tells me as we move further into the cave.

"I bet. Has to cost a fortune then." I make my way in shooting down the spiders and looking around. "There's so much web here. Can you tell which ones have victims in em or not?"

"It depends on the quality and where you by it. Hexium is plentiful in ore but not so easy to refine. And yeah I can tell them apart. Just so you know these spiders can reanimate the dead and keep them alive for a long period of time so no telling who or how long they've been here." IF tell me and the first part sound reasonable but the spider part sends chills down my spine so we can encounter someone ancient here.

"So fucking wonderful. Also do you know how big this cave system is?" I ask stomping onto a spider that tried to run past. My boot caving it's head in.

"Its it runs about a kilometer down but does have many branching paths. I'd say about 4 square kilometers at max." IF tells me while humming.

"This is going to take a few. These guys aren't that hard but there are a lot of them. Guess we are getting a lot of items and credits from this eh."

IF nods to me "Yeah we are from dealing with them all. Look Alex our first victim is right up ahead let's hurry and free her." IF said as she hurries up ahead of me.

"Alright. Just don't run ahead and also don't exert yourself. Your not at 100 percent yet."

"I know still getting better. You have a knife I don't think my Katars will be the best thing to cut her out with." IF tells me and I agree a knife would be best for this delicate task.

I pull out my combat knife from its sheath and flip it so I was holding the blade. "Here ya go."

IF smiles at me before cutting the poor victim free I wonder who this person will be? Once the captive was cute free she fell to her knees and puke her guts out before wiping her mouth clean "Sorry about that being trapped in that thing for a long ass time isn't fun." The now that I can tell the young woman said she got to her feet.

"It's fine." I look at IF. "Will they be staying with us as we go or is it alright do you think for them to just head out?"

"Depends on the state they are in though. I think generally staying in one group is best for now. Most of the big ones are dead but best to be safe than sorry. Best let them stay will us so we can take them back to town with us." IF told me and its reasonable they have likely nowhere to go and there's more safety in numbers.

"Alright. How many people have went missing then?" I say getting in front of them and proceeding forward.

The woman looks up at us "There about ten well eleven now that they dragged some woman in with share energy from what I can sense. Oh right apologies I didn't give you two a basic introduction I am an elder CPU a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you wish for further introduction and exchanges of information I suggest we wait till we rescue the rest of these captives first if you don't mind. You are the local CPU here correct?" I suddenly feel a chill roll down my spine as she looks into my eyes as if she could end me in but a second if she really wanted to.

"Since a few days ago yes." I say going forward and taking care of the spiders in front of us.

"That's good this place needed one. Well I'll be sticking around you. Now where is my cane? Ah its in my inventory along with my hat and change of clothes!" this elder CPU takes out a walking stick and and old style british detective hat. I sweat drop is she role playing as a detective or something?

"Uhh. Alright lets get going and help the other people here." We soon reach a fork in the path. "Are we going left to right on this?"

The elder whatever she doesn't even look older than me tapped her cane on the ground looking down both of them "Let's take the way of the evil hand and go left. Rest are down that path, right one leads out and the other path leads to a bunch of nesting chambers." Okay me and her are going to have a talk later. I need to now at least her first name.

"I want to go down the middle and take out as much as the nesting chambers as possible. You two good going down the left path?"

"I'll be fine helping IF here. I'd be more worried about you. But suit yourself. Come on Iffy lets go clear out the rest of the captives. Do try to keep up dear wouldn't want me showing you up on your homefront now do you?" The elder tipped her hat to me before she walked down the left path with IF. Snug little piece now Alex just calm yourself.

I just shake my head and chuckle as I unroll some more of the chain. This is going to be fun. I then go into the middle entrance and start mowing down all the spiders if front of me. This gun is so useful dealing with crowds. I make my way forward through most of the cave system with little trouble. Only having to dodge the spiders I missed and webshots their doing. After almost an hour I finally reached an opening to a big room that housed the nest but there was something blocking my way. And it had to be a goddamn dragon huh.

I take out a napalm grenade. It didn't take long for it to notice me. I chuck the grenade at it's head and it erupted on it's right eye. It then roared at me and that's when I started mowing into it. Most of the bullets successfully went into it's mouth and tore it up. It then wisely then went at me to try to take a bite. I then sling the LMG onto my back and take my sword and shield from my inventory. I'm so glad I can do it faster now.

When it went in for the bite I jumped to the side and bashed it's head with my shield. I then zoom forward and slash it's neck. The blood almost erupting from it's wound. I then jump up and try to slash at it's eye but it bashed it's head into me causing me to fly into the wall. I grunt and jump up. Let's go you big ass lizard. I ran back forward and mercilessly started slashing at it's throat again. I got a few slashes in before I had to dive to the side to dodge it from its foot trying to smash me. I run up the leg and get almost get to the top before I slip due to my blood soaked boots. It then raises its leg when I hit the ground and it brought it down causing me to raise my shield blocking the blow but forcing me into the ground. I then start hacking into its foot but only some of the hits actually hurt the dragon.

I shove up the leg enough so I can roll out. I then go to get another strike in but the dragon bites down on my blade breaking it. I start at it in shock. I don't have another blade on me. I gave my combat knife to IF. I jump back and bash it's head to the side. Goddamnit. I was actually liking that sword. I kept up the dodging and the bashing until I could think up another plan.

But before I can a cane fly insanely fast and hits the dragon square in the chest knocking it back as the cane spun threw the air back to its owner "Sorry dear we took a bit longer than expected you having fun with the dragon rather than just killing it? Now do you have things under control or do you need assistance?" That dam elder spoke to me with a tip of her hat and an infuriatingly smug smile.

"I was fine till it broke my fucking sword." I semi-yelling point to what remained of it. "I was handling it just fine till then."

The elder looked at it "Well I'll help you with that later maybe even find a suitable replace. If you wish to finish it on your own I will lend you my blade for the task. If not allow me to show you how its done." The elder told me had she unsheathed a sword hidden in her cane. I've heard of those before but this is a first I'm seeing it in person.

"If you don't mind me borrowing it please just toss it over. I want to end this myself." I look at the dragon trying to get up but I bashed it in the head so many times it's unable to right now.

The 'Elder' tosses me the unsheathed sword at me and I catch it easily enough and get into a stance it was actually about the same weight as my sword so this should be good enough.

I then rush the dragon and continuously hack at it's throat while it was trying to get up until it burst into pixels. I toss the sword back. "Thanks. Now let's get this over with."

The Elder CPU nods at me as she sheathed her sword "You got a plan from this my dear? Or are we just going to bring this place down? Brute force or a more intelligent way?" She asked with the same damn smug smirk.

I take out two napalm grenades and smile. "Oh you know just wanting to burn a lot of it."

IF smiles "So you're finally bringing those out to play well we got the captives out and your going to want to see one of them. This place is covered in silk if we do it here we'll cook ourselves." I look down and see spider silk everywhere that would not turn out well for any of us.

"Ah I'm at least a little durable here. Heck you two make up ahead of me a little and I'll chuck these do the back of that room and book it back. Also who is it that I want to see?"

"Lets just say someone came back from the dead. I think it's best you see her for yourself. Well we'll get going now." IF begins jogging away and the elder whatever just give me another damn smirk! "Do try and not scar that lovely skin dear it would be shame to mar such natural beauty with burns." She tips her hat at me again and I'm now fighting the urge to punch her damn face in! Luckily she began running after IF out.

I take out my handgun and shoot down the spiders that approach me. Waiting until I thought the time was good. I then chuck two napalm grenades into the back of the cave and I spin around and start sprinting. It didn't take long for me to catch up to them at the fork entrance. I skid to a stop by them. "Which way we goin?"

IF points head down a tunnel the one of the ones that lead out "We're going out the cave we came in through the rest of the victims are through there. We've done about everything here its time for use to go."

"Yeah I agree lets go. I know how fast these flames can spread." I say running down the cave to the entrance.

The other two follow me out as the flames began coming closer. We just made it out when the flames lick at are heals. "Damn that was close. That did the trick Alex." IF told me and I have to agree since everything inside was likely burned to a crisp.

"It better be. Either of you have explosives? I want to close the entrance. At least for now."

The elder gives me a bow and holds out two red cylinder sticks "Will these sticks of dynamite do my dear or do you need more?" She gave me another infuriatingly smug smirk I swear she's doing this now just to piss me off.

Why would I need a bow? "These should do for now." I say pulling out my lighter and lighting the fuzes and tossing them into the entrance to blow. I look at IF as they go off. "Who is this person that I needed to see. There's only like one person I know that's died here."

IF points to a woman "She's right they're. Somehow these spiders got lady Luna though she's a bit out of it right now. I keep asking her stuff and she keeps asking from Grave." The woman I'm looking it looks different than the one I fought but that's likely because she was transformed then.

I just give them a look. "I caved in her chest and her lungs. I know it's bad saying I killed her but I done so by the request of Grave but I know I caved in her chest and cut up most of her organs. How the hell is she still alive?"

"Well first off she's a CPU so she can take a lot more punishment than normal. I think whatever was driving her crazy weakened her though. But those spiders well take bodies back bring them back to life till they are ripe enough for them to get the most out of them. I'm guessing you didn't mutilate or destroy her body which let them do this. Though something is still wrong with her head. Just not like before." IF told me and it makes sense I let Blanc take her boy mostly intact.

"Yeah but let me say this again. I caved her chest in. I both felt and heard it. I had to pull my shield out of it." I say in denial.

"Well this isn't like your world. People sometimes come back to life. If you don't believe me go talk to her. And see for yourself. I've seen Lady Luna before and I can tell she the real deal." IF told me and I sigh this was not going to be easy.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm asking you this one question. How. The. Hell. Is she alive when she had a caved in chest, a very damaged spine, and a hole in her midsection?"

"Those spiders venom can stimulate rapid healing in a corpse bring it back from death in a night. As long as the body is intact enough they can be repaired. Their venom can make a powerful healing agent if you know how to do it otherwise it paralyzes you. I've seen it a few times where the smaller spiders go inside the body to repair it. They can inflate organs by pumping liquid silk into them and fix bones by putting them back in place with their silk and puking their guts out onto them to mend them somehow. It's generally a very unpleasant experience. Just so you know they do it to those still alive too. I had it happen to me. Its a nightmare." IF told me with a very unpleasant shiver.

"Alright show me where she is. I have to see this with my own eyes." I say motioning them forward. I then follow them after punching through a tree.

The elder I need to ask her her name now well they do at least take me to her and I see Luna sitting down and looking at the sky "And my dear this is Luna. By the way the name is Sherry, Sherry Lock Homes at your service." The elder now introducing has Sherry Lock Homes.. I see the connection now. Well she said that while giving me a mock bow.

She's just getting on my nerves. I look at Luna and cross my arms. "Not to be rude or disrespecting but you surviving what you did really puts me in a position I don't want and you put me in major disbelieve."

Luna looks at me "Oh sorry didn't see you there. I'm sorry but I don't believe we meet before. I'm Luna Deathstalker and you are?" She extends her hand for me to shake and this gets even more awkward she doesn't remember me.

Then again I was in my CPU form and she didn't get to see me for that long. I shake her hand. "Alex Gardner. I'm the new CPU around here. Due to that you were corrupted I was the one to put you down by someone's request." I say informing her.

Luna flinches "I um see. So that's why I don't have old faithful with me anymore nor a good number of my stuff anymore. So that it I got corrupted then I died. Is Blanc at least in charge?" She said in a somber tone like the whole world was ripped away from her.

"As far as I know yes. Which. I may have the rest of your stuff but I haven't really looked through my inventory since I got it. So I don't know what's in it."

"Well I should be able to tell you what I'm missing. Since I was corrupted I doubt I can return home. Um if you don't mind me asking. Do you know where Grave is?" Luna asks me with hope in her eyes that she can tell me where her lover is.

"I don't know where she is right now but she should be back soon. Do you know what this will cause her seeing that you're alive. She might be just like I was. In disbelief for awhile. So be prepared for it."

Luna looks down "Yeah I just hope she'll accept me back into her life eventually. Well if that is all I think we should be heading back to the nearest town there are others here that need shelter or at the very least be in safety. Maybe we'll catch Grave when she comes back."

"The town we came from is a few kilometers from here. And also due to reasons." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Your coming with me."

Luna tenses "I um see. I hope it's to your place and not a cell. I understand I may have wronged your people greatly while I was corrupted."

"Yeah you almost destroyed Grave too. Not only physically but mentally. Do you know the night you 'died' she drank herself stupid. I gladly stuck around and made sure she lived on. Now I'll be nice somewhat and not throw you in a cell but you are going to be under constant watch at my place. Which is a helluva lot nicer than the shitty apartment I had."

"I see. Still thank you for making sure she lived. And um thanks for not throwing me in a cell. I don't mind being under constant watch but cells make me claustrophobic." Luna told me and at least she's cooperating with me. Still can't believe I have a mansion.

"Let's get moving then. I want to get some shopping done today." I say directing the group in the direction of the town. "How many are badly injured?" I ask IF.

"About four of them are injured badly and can't move much on their own and will need medical attention once we get back. But the able bodied ones are helping them get back though we do have a few former military gals that want to talk with you apparently way back this place used to have standing army and navy. One of them is a high ranking officer and the rest are soldiers and one sailor judging by her dress. It seems like most of these girls are either old military or industrial sect people though their was one guild member among the badly injured. Seems like helping others really is paying off for are nation." IF tells me and I can see things looking up. We got some skilled individuals to help us.

Though I have to wonder what happened to this place to cause such a collapse it sounds like this place used to be booming at one point then just at one point just took a massive hit.

"That's good to know. I was not expecting today to go the way it has so far." I say rubbing at my temple. Why does it have to be so stressful? "After you. Lune stay in front of me."

IF nods and walks in front of me and Luna staying in front of me as we began walking back. Though I could just feel Sherry's smug ass smirking at as she helped the other victims follow us back. At least she seems to be a somewhat decent person under all that smugness.

"Hey IF do you know where I can get a sword that's better than my old one? I kinda need one now."

"I did some looking yesterday to get my katars worked on. You know make sure they are at their best. Found a blacksmith by the name Bellona before she had an odd aura around her but she made some really impressive weapons even some war hammers. Her wares are vast and high quality. Even found a few things that caught my interest. She does take requests if you can't find anything you want. One of the best Blacksmiths I've ever seen." IF told me and it sounds great so far I'll have to pay Bellona a visit later.

"Sounds good. I might just replace my shield also or at least have the dents taken out of it." I jump over a fallen tree and keep going. "At least we saved some people today. Makes it worth it."

"Yeah and you got some trained military people to work with now to help build an army with. And saving people is always good. I'll go shopping with you if you want. Its likely either me or miss detective over there." IF tells me and I look over to see Sherry talking with one of the Military girls right now. I can just drag the officer with me.

"It's fine. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'm just getting some clothes and food. Maybe a new sword. I can watch four kids no problem." I then think of something and groan. "Getting five different sizes of clothes are so going to be fun."

"Scarlett already got all their sizes so you don't have to worry about that. Scarlett is getting us dinner tonight as well. I really have nothing else to do after we collect the reward so I'll come with." IF told me as she walked next to me.

"Thank you then. Do you know any two guild members that can watch Luna here and keep their mouths shut till we figure something out?"

"Yeah depends if you want mouth shut and no sexual advances. I'd recommend Rose Dark and Yuki Raiko. They are professional, good company and keep their mouth shut as long as its reasonable. They do think for themselves." IF told me and that was better than nothing I guess.

"That's fine. I just need em to watch her till I can come up with something." I say yawning. "Do we have any food at the house for lunch?"

"Yeah we have some bear meat, fish, noodles and canned meals and instant ramen. Other than that nothing fancy when me and Scarlett went to by seasonings and other ingredients not much but should last us a few days or weeks at least." IF told me and it sounds like we have the essentials for now.

"We will have 10 people in the building for awhile most likely. That's good we have abit of food to last us for awhile."

"Yeah Scarlet loves to hunt so we'll be good on whatever meat she gets but she takes everything from her kills. She talked about making sausages with some of the spices she has. We'll need to get more though. Well at least more seasonings and stuff for breakfast." IF told me and looks like I still have to get some food for us still.

"Good to know. How far do you think we are from the town?"

"About a kilometer now I believe. Not much farther now." IF told me as the town came into view with a familiar giant ship in the air.

"Looks like she's back. Wonder when she's doing the oracle thing that Lucy did."

"Probably waiting for you to get back is all. Wonder why she's just hovering the Negotiator above the town?" IF told me and it makes sense. I wonder if Grave brought her munchkins with her?

"I don't know but we can find out. Come on Luna we are going by my place first. Or I can just say our place since IF here is here."

"Alright best to limit the exposure of your people seeing me. I see Grave's already here now." Luna told me and of course she'd know Grave's airship.

"Yes. She's agreed to become one of my Oracles here. And it is wise not many people see you because they want to kill you due to what you did because they don't know the 100 percent truth on what happened."

"I get it. If worst comes to worst I could probably crash with Noire or Stacy at their basilocom or hide out in my cabin in leanbox if worst comes to worst. So Grave decided to become your Oracle. She could easily given from what I can sense. She's a mystery." Luna told me in a soft spoken tone of voice. Well at least she has some options.

"That will be the decision of Grave. Till then you are staying with me." I say seeing my house come into view.

"Well it looks like we're back home now. I believe Scarlet should be home now given the scent of deer blood in the air." IF tells me and I faintly smell animal blood in the air.

"She better not be doing that on the clean countertops." I say with a specific tone in my voice.

"Nonsense she'd do all of that on the stone slab out back. Bringing deers inside is a pain and just too much work for the reward." IF tells me likely hearing my tone of voice.

"She better be." I say walking inside and looking around.

So far no blood then I hear something something that smells delicious in the kitchen cooking. Rounding the corning I see Compa cooking something while the kids watch.

"Whatcha making there Compa?" I ask her looking over her shoulder.

"Oh just some venison steaks for us and the kids nothing too extraordinary but its good. Scarlet dragged two deer back here and is finishing up out back. Should be enough meat for all of us," Compa told me and it did smell good must be the spices she's using.

"Think you have enough for a another person? Also I need you to keep tight lips about who it is for awhile please?"

Compa nods and smiles "Yes I believe we do. And I can give you my oath for that. I'm not that much of an air head."

"Alright. Luna get you butt in here! You too IF!"

"Yeah I'm coming I'm coming. So lunch almost ready?" IF ask as she walks in with Luna.

"Looks like it. Haven't had steak in awhile so I'm itching for it."

"Same here or well it's been awhile since I've had decent meals in a few years." IF tells me and I remember that she was trapped in that place. I doubt the labor camp actually feed them well or more than enough to keep them alive and move. Most likely they gave them scraps. Oh wait that is bad.

"Just think. From now on you can feast to your heart's desire. We just need to get the specific food to do so though."

"Thanks though that can wait till we're done eating. We should eat quickly so we can go shopping though I want to check in with big sis first though. Let her know I'm alright." IF tells me and I suppose I should see what Scarlet is up to/see how she's doing.

I then motion for her to go and I follow her. "Let's see how she's doing then."

IF nods and see Scarlet finishing up harvesting the deers organizing everything in piles for later use now all that was left was the heads and bones. "So you two finally got back going to make the skins into leather. If you don't mind." Scarlet told us without looking away from her task.

"That's fine do what you want." I say to her.

"Sis you can at least thank her for letting us stay in her nation." IF asks Scarlets and all I get is a "Thanks." blunt and simply form Scarlet.

I nudge IF. "Don't force her to say what she doesn't or hasn't said. You guys can go wherever you want and I can't stop ya."

"It's not that this place has been good to us so far. But Scarlett if really jadded and well as you can see is she doesn't much and isn't that well emotional. We know we can go anywhere we just made few enemies in other nations so this is the safest. Don't take her bluntness the wrong way." IF told me defending her older sister.

"It's fine. Stay as long as you like. I don't mind."

"We may stay here. Safe game and quests are plentiful. Plenty of beasts too. Would consider it one par with Leanbox. You a good shot?" Scarlet asked me and I see her rifle it looks like a Barrett 50 cal one of the newer models at that.

"Should be. Been awhile since I've messed with a rifle though."

"I have a spare you can borrow. I need to get a new sidearm though. My rifle has enough kick for just about anything I come across. Though I'll need a side arm for up close encounters." Scarlett says muttering the last part to herself as she brushes as side her burgundy hair. Okay I think I need to take her with me shopping she's too much of a shut in right now.

"You know what. Your coming with me when we go shopping after lunch because the kids and I are shopping for clothes and a sword for me. We can go and buy you a pistol while we are out."

"Sure just need to set the organs into containers and salt the skin and hang it up for it to cure. And that's fine I have a model in mind. Just to warn you some clothes may be a bit revealing unless you know where to look at least for a person of your body type." Scarlet tells me as she gets up and does some things with her inventory I'm guessing as the deers organs disappear one group after another. Didn't I take her hand gun before...Not going to bring that up to her.

"I just want some jeans and t-shirts mainly. Also lunch is almost ready and we are leaving after it. IF can you contact those two guild members?"

"I already call them they should be shortly. Well we should head in now." IF tells as she puts one of her many phones away.

"How many of them things ya got? I see you pulling out so many of them." I ask while we walk inside.

"About six on me at one time each for a different purpose and yes a few of them are untraceable. Never use the same one twice to avoid being tracked. I have more and spares in my inventory for the just incase." IF tells me and I couldn't help but wonder is all that really necessary?

"Reasonable." We then walk into the kitchen as Compa was finishing up. I then talk to the kids. "You kids been good while I was gone?"

Nepgear and the rest smile at me before answering "Yes mom we have. Miss Compa is really nice."

"Since you guys were good we can go and get ice cream after we shop alright?"

"YAY!" They all cheer as they here that..and Peashy tackles me with a headbutt to the stomach knocking the wind out of me and knocking me to the ground. She just giggles happily and cheers as she cuddles against me.

I rub her hair. "You have a good hit kiddo." I say getting up. I rub at my stomach.

Peashy giggles again clinging to me. "Your really strong mommy. Again! Again! I want to do it again!" And Uni just sighs "Peashy we can't be stressing mom she got home recently at least let her enjoy lunch first."

"Please let me you little ball of energy." I sat tickling her a little bit. "You guys better behave while we go out also."

The kids nod "We will mom." And with that we all sat down to eat and for the first time it felt like I was a part of a family again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer:Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one}

Thank you all for reading. Please review about what you think of the story so far and the massive curveball the Co-writer threw that even surprised and stumped me.


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping and Reuniting

[10-9]

 **Chapter 10**

"Are you all ready to go shopping?" I ask the kiddos.

"Yes mom!" They said in unison happily.

"Alright let's get going then." I look up a the smug asshole. "You coming too?"

She just smirks at me and gives me a bow. "Oh I'd love to. And of course I couldn't leave a lovely flower such as yourself alone for long. And the young ones only compel my heart more to accompany you more." The kids cheer muttering how cool the detective lady is.

I just roll my eyes. "Thank you for coming too Scarlet." I whisper to her.

Scarlet tilts her head slightly to the side. "No worries. I'm looking forward to getting a new gun and some ammo. Are you going to meet with your Oracles? Is this just still a simple walk around town?" Scarlet asked me in whisper blunter than a brick.

"Mainly just shoppin round. Afterwards I'll meet up with my Oracles."

"Alright. Sounds reasonable. The clothing store is this way. You want to hit that first right? Given your pups barely have any clothes right now." Scarlet points out and she does have a point they are only wearing robes right now good enough to cover their bodies.

"Yeah. I need clothes for myself also. And new boots that can handle my weight easier."

Scarlet hums for a second. "Try heavy duty soft sole diving boots they can take a lot of punishment, Not to hard to move around in for combat and are very comfortable to wear. I wear them whenever I go diving or need something tough."

"That's good to know cause I don't want to buy new boots every week."

Scarlet nods "That wouldn't be very practical. Luckily I have a spare pair you can borrow if you can't find them. They are somewhat popular. Well we are at the local clothing should be easy to help the kids find what they like."

"Thank you. And heck all I'm getting are pants and tee-shirts mainly."

Then the smug jerk opens her mouth I really don't like her. "So you have simple tastes not even a vest of a jacket for protection of the elements and combat? Well then again some of the best things in life are the simple things after all my dear." URGH! No calm down must not let Sherry get the better of you Alex.

"What shall we get the kids? Two pairs of day clothes and pajamas work for now I think."

"That should work for now. If anything give me the word and I'll go shopping for you since your bound to be busy soon." Scarlet says to me in her normal calm and blunt way of speaking. It occurs to me the two adults next to me are almost polar opposites.

"Let's get going then eh. Lead the way." I say.

Scarlet nods in response by taking us to a clothing store that had a couple options I liked but it seemed to have clothes mostly for teenages, Kids and young adults. Nothing serious stuff that I really like.

"Sorry but this is one of the casual stores. Other more mature stores wouldn't have anything for the kids." Scarlet tells me and I just shrug it wasn't that bad.

"Alright. Now kiddos. I'm going to be nice. Pick out two outfits for ya and Nepgear please help Peashy out."

Nepgear nods as if she was accepting a mission "On it mom! Come on girls let get to it!" Nepgear all but ordered as they dispersed with Nepgear holding Peashy's hand as they went deeper into the maze of clothes. Frost on the other hand is holding onto me by my pant leg refusing to leave my side. She must be unused to people well large groups anyways.

"Lets go sweety. What do you want to wear?" I ask her. I get why she doesn't like crowds or heck unfamiliar people due to her past experience.

Frost looks around before pointing to a icy blue flannel button up shirt and a pair of child sized jeans with child sized boots. "Those mommy." She tells me as she points at them with a smile.

We went and grabbed them. "Alright one more set then we can move on to nightwear when the others are done."

Frost nods and points to a black T-shirt then a white hoodie and a pair of cargo pant with normal shoes. "Those do mommy?" Frosts asks me curiously.

"Those work." I say grabbing them. We then walk back to the others while they were getting done. "Alright. We are now moving to pajamas. Also to avoid confusion you are all getting different colored underwear and socks."

They all looked at me confused for a bit before Uni spoke "Do we get to choose the color?"

"Yes but if someone argues about how someone else got the color no one gets it."

The girls nod in understanding. "Purple." Nepgear claimed. "Black." Uni claimed. "YELLOW!" Peashy loudly exclaimed I really hope she mellows out a bit. And Frost claimed "Light blue." And luckily none of them conflict at all.

"So now that you know the colors go and grab them and also two sets of pajamas. Either two sets or onesies."

The girls nod before running off with Frost staying close to Uni. Soon they came back Nepgear with two sets each having some tech or geek theme to them. Uni and Frost came back with one set and one onesie each in their chosen color. Uni's had some video game stuff on it more so the military side of gaming.

Frost's had a arctic theme to them the set having a snowflake pattern and the other one an arctic wolf theme. And lastly Peashy came back with two onesies that looked vaguely feline themed.

They all had their own tastes in clothes. This should be interesting. But it's also a bit funny how choose such unique clothing.

"Okay everyone. Go and put them onto the counter so we can actually buy them." I say walking up to the cashier and waiting for her to register everything.

The girls put the stuff on the counter and cashier gets everything scanned before giving me the price. "For everything in total that should be 234 credits."

I hand her my card and she runs it through. I grab two of the bags. While everyone else grabbed what's left. "Where is the other store?" I ask Scarlet.

"Not far from here. Just keep an eye on the kids. Lot of sharp and heavy stuff laying around. Follow me it's about a block east from here and the blacksmith Bellona is a unique sort try not to be put off by her." Scarlet began walking away towards where this blacksmith should be.

I turn left to see Sherry finishing her own purchase and giving me another smug grin as she tips her detective's hat at me.

"Smug ass." I mutter following Scarlet. "Do you know how many people are in this town now?" I ask curious.

"Roughly a thousand here alone more in the outlying towns of this landmass. More in this town now with the refugees and others that are coming in now that you're in charge. Many want to help shape or just want the thrill of something new." Scarlet told me and I guess with the size of the town it is a good baseline.

"In my opinion everything is happening way too quickly for me. Heck I show up in this town and less than 24 hours I'm leading it."

"My dear try not to be so hard on yourself. After you get most things up and running you can take a break for a bit and let your oracles handle most of the work. That's what one of my moms used to do when she was getting stressed. You are your own boss after all." For once she isn't speaking so smugly and is offering me a genuine piece of advice guess it wouldn't be too hard to take it. Wait she has parents? Are all CPUs made that way well I maybe an exception to that.

"Thanks for the info. Who are your parents by the way? Which CPUs are they?"

Sherry taps her cane a few times on the ground in thought "To tell you the truth I'm not really from around here. I come from a different dimension and well maybe time too haven't checked yet. Time gets a little messy with dimension hopping. No matter to answer your question their names were Neptune and Alice Homes. Purple and Gold heart respectively. They were the best parents one could ask for. Always were the supportive types."

"Guess I'm not the only one here that's from another dimension eh. What made you choose to come here?" I ask while we walk up to the store.

"I was aiding my cousins of sorts and our friends in a war or battle you could call it and got separated by some manner of beast that threw us off course. We had decided on a specific place in both a dimension and time to regroup at. I do hope Scrap and God Eater are okay they got hurt pretty bad in that encounter." Sherry had a solemn look on her as she recalled that event. Being separated abruptly from loved ones and being dimensions apart must be rough.

"That must be rough. Now my big question is. How'd you end up in that spider cave?"

Sherry sighs "I was wounded like everyone else to varying degrees then I had the unfortunate luck of stumbling into the CFW Magic and the Arfoire of this dimension. Normally I could take them both somewhat but being as injured as I was I could do little more than rough them up and flee. Didn't get very far as I bleed out before Arfoire poisoned me and tossed me to the spiders that were always happy for another victim. Though my strong aura kept them from doing more than cocooning me."

Sherry then tightens the grip on her cane. "Oh how I'd love to thrash one of those two around now that I'm not on death's door anymore. Oh pardon my manners. Arfoire and CFW Magic are two evil entities that are in almost every dimension consider them something like a staple. A really annoying one at that. It usually takes more than one to bring them down and sometimes not forever. Like in my home dimension she came back after a while. And I believe the Neptune of the Gemstone and my grandmother Zoey Smith both soloed Arfoire."

"So we have to deal with her here then. That's wonderful." I say as we finally reach the store and go in. "Are they just evil in every dimension then? Because if so that's going to be annoying."

Sherry smiles "Not every dimension are they evil actually went to one where they were good and they were actually rather pleasant company. Linda is also pleasant company if she's good as well as a certain fairy. Croire I believe her name was. Both of them were from the Gemstone dimension. Word of advice never piss off a Plutia or Iris heart. Usually doesn't end well for the other person involved unless your my grandmother in a bad mood." I'll have to keep that in mind when I talk with Iris heart at some point.

"I guess a pissed off Plutia isn't a good thing then." I look at Scarlet. "What are we supposed to get here again?"

"We're getting some blades here. You need a new sword and I need to get blade maybe a kukri or some large one handed blade. Good thing Bellona is a gunsmith too. We can get some high quality firearms too which reminds me I need a new sidearm." Scarlet tells me as she opens the door of the store.

"Bell I'm back!" Scarlet calls out as she enters the store.

And a voice calls back soon after. "I'll be right there just finishing something up. Help yourself to eying the merchandise in the meantime."

"Alright kiddos. Just looking no touching for you guys. Also before I forget." I take out the handgun I snatched from Scarlet couple days ago and hand it to her.

Scarlet takes it and examines it. "Hmm still in top shape, You cleaned this recently? Thank you for giving this back. I'm surprised you wouldn't want to sell such a high quality firearm. But I'm glad you didn't now I only need to get a blade now."

"It was yours to begin with and I'm not that much of a dush. I'll have to get me a handgun and a sword now." I say to her.

"Well I can help with recommending some good ones to you if ya want. Oh your the new CPU around here. A pleasure to meet you. Bellona Roman goddess of war at your service." A woman with chestnut brown hair covered in soot and other dirty stuff wiping her hands on the apperon she was wearing. She looked to have a rather athletic build though her eyes glowed red a bit. And wait what did she say she was a god? They're real!

"Likewise. Surprising to see another goddess that's not a CPU. Can I get a decent handgun and a sword that's better than this one?" I ask pulling my former broken blade out of my inventory and putting it on the counter.

Bellona scowls at the blade "What a piece of shit this wouldn't hold out for long compared to a real blade. Alright tell me that you need in your sword and handgun. Firepower and accuracy for the handgun. And what of the sword? Sharpness, durability, power, Utility?" Bellona asked me curiously.

"More into power and durability. I need something that can last with my strength."

Bellona hums are jogs over to a crate that started rattling as she approached it. She latched it and pulled out a broadsword and sheath. It was completely crimson red with a red catseye gemstone in the crossguard and in the pummel was a blood red ruby I'm guessing. She lays it on the counter before reaching to something else out of another smaller box and comes back with two handguns one a black revolver it looked to be a .44 magnum and the other a silver colored Five Seven.

She lays those on the counter as well alongside the sword. "Alright this is some my higher end stuff. This sword is made of one hundred percent blood quenched hellstone ingots. Toughest and meanest shift around for weapons nothing ain't nothin going to break this or not feel getting stabbed by this any time soon heck even powerful ancient don't like getting hit by it. It also binds itself to one wielder's bloodline so it has a built in security measure. More blood you bath it in the more powerful you both get. Had to lock this puppy away for safety reasons. Damn powerful and destructive. The gems help retain the power it gives you from the blood it feed off of."

Then she swiftly moves on to the hang guns she picks up the magnum "This one if for pure power and the other is made for versatility not as good in raw power but more ammo and it still packs a good punch. You going to name?" Bellona asks me after showing me the weapons and I have to say they all do look rather nice. Particularly that sword of her looks awesome.

I pick up the sword and take it out of its sheath. "Toughest eh." I lean it on the counter and take my shield out of my inventory and bash the edge of it on the sword. Both the shield and counter denting. "That's impressive. Now do you have a decent shield I can buy?"

Bellona snaps her fingers and goes to take off a kite shield from the wall behind her and sets it on the counter. The bottom edges and sides were bladed, the inside had thick straps inside to hold my arm in place when using it. Though the shield itself was a bit shiny and glowing.

"This is corundum quenched Silverite best thing around for defense. Repels harmful magic, great for cutting and voidlings and other shadows hate this stuff. Even hexium tipped rounds won't be able to get through this easily. Trust me I tried." I can see a few scratch marks where the rounds hit they didn't do much it seems.

"Good to know. How much for the three items and some ammo for the five seven?"

Bellona puts the revolver away since I'm not going to be getting it. "60,000 credits for the sword, 3,000 credits for the Five Seven, and 50,000 credits for the shield. Ammo would 1,000 for five clips of the good stuff. That will bring it up to 114,000 credits for all of it." I sweat that is a lot of credits and I'd be using most of the credits I got from killing Luna the first time around. That bring me from my total to 75,856 credits left over.

I hand her my card. "There should be enough on there."

Bellon takes out a small machine and swipes the card and the machine makes a ringing sound. "Okay the transaction went through perfectly. Here's your card back." Bellona then hand's me my card back with a smile.

Then Scarlet gives me a questioning look. "How did you get all those credits? Only big ass hard to monsters net you close to that amount or you went farming for awhile more than you and IF were out. That quest even with the dragon should have netted you between 40-60k credits."

"There was a lot of those spiders in there. I even got stuff from the spiders after I burned the place down."

"Most of those Spiders would have been a hundred a piece. Well I'll leave it for not. But I still find it a bit suspicious. You get anything from Luna after you killed her?" Scarlet asks me bluntly getting to the point of where she thought I got the extra credits from.

"Yes I got a couple things from her."

Scarlet sighs. "Just don't mess with her personal items and we'll have no issues. Credits can be earned but even some mundane things to us can be priceless for others."

"You say it like I'm like that. I was going to give them to Grave anyways." I say putting my new stuff in my inventory besides the handgun which went on my belt.

Scarlet nods. "That's good. We're you meeting up with her after this?" Scarlet asks me curiously.

"Dunno. I was just going to give her a call and see from there." I then turn around and pluck a sword out of Nepgear's hand. Along with a rifle from Uni, claws from Peashy, and a kind of link staff from Frost. "What happened to the no touch policy?" I ask them.

Nepgear sweats a bit as she and the rest look down sheepishly. "It all looked so cool. And we thought if we held the weapons for a bit we would be a bit more like you mommy."

"That's fine but wait till your older till you handle any of the dangerous stuff. I can get you guys somethings to train with just not now."

The girls smile and cheer before hugging me. "We love you mom!"

"Now kiddos. We are going to pick up some clothes for me before I have to go and do something for awhile. Alright."

The girls nod saying use quitely. Then Sherry speaks up to ruin the mood a bit. "Well aren't you great with kids. Your like my grandmother and my Mama Nep well that's what she wanted me to call her by."

"Hey I was always good with kids. I just never actually had any till recently."

Sherry just hums and nods in response. "I understand unexpected motherhood. Happens more often than you think. Well shall we be off my dears? Or do you have other business to tend to here?" Sherry asks me with as smirk and while leaning on her cane.

"We are going to grab my clothes real quick. You still coming with Scarlet?"

Scarlet nods. "I will. If only to act as your unofficial bodyguard if you want. A CPU should always have someone watching her back." Scarlet tells me. She thinks she's tough enough to protect me? Well I wouldn't mind free backup if I get into an potential fights.

"I don't mind the backup but I am pretty durable with my bones, muscles, and whatnot being densed to hell."

"True but a sharp enough dagger can still inflict serious injury to the unsuspecting no matter how tough they are. Remember there is always something or someone that can kill you. First lesson my mother taught me, and the one that I made her pay for." Scarlet told me while clenching her fists.

I won't ask her for the details of it. "You are right and I know my limits. I can take care of myself for the most part. I didn't survive for years as a mercenary for doing nothing."

Scarlet gives me a nod showing she understood. "I'll still keep an eye out. Just don't freak out if I kill someone before you have the chance to. I'm a fast quick draw."

"Alright. But I'm capable now to cave their chest so let me get ahold of a couple. It's been only a few days but I can definitely say you've changed from what you were before." I say remembering the first time I ran into her.

"Yeah well one I really didn't want to fight that war. I'm more than capable myself just a lot was going on and I was worried if I want against them they'd hurt IF the only family I have left. If I lost her lets just say a lot of snow in Lowee would be red now. There's more to me than you know but that's something for another time." Scarlet told me her fist clenched with a spark of rage in her eyes. I notice she has a kukri on her waist she must have bought that while I was busy with the kids.

I give her a small pat on the back. "Hey just think. You have your sister back and there is no war any longer. At least for awhile anyways. How about you spend the next week with your sister."

"Yeah that sounds good. I may take a few jobs with her for old times sake while we are together." Scarlet tells me and I find it a bit odd but given how IF said they lost their family at a young age it makes sense they start out doing jobs together.

"Just make sure she doesn't go overboard. Now where is this clothing store? I want to end this shopping trip already. Never liked clothing shopping much so I didn't do it much."

Scarlet begins walking out. "Just two stores over. Not too far."

"That's good." We went to the store and I quickly grabbed two sets of tee shirts, cargo pants, and undergarments. "Do they have those boots here?" I asked Scarlet.

Scarlet nods and takes me over to the boots section and takes out a pair for me. "These are the ones I mentioned earlier. Not to heavy, comfortable and don't make in simple terms a ton of noise when you walk around."

I grab them and another pair. "That's good. Crap that reminds me. We need to get shoes and slippers for the kids."

Scarlet shrugs before looking around briefly. "Then its a good thing this store has children sizes too. I think this store should have something they'll like."

"That's good. Alright kiddos. Let's get a pair of shoes and slippers for you all. Also a pair of flip flops." I say when we go swimming in the future. Which we need bathing suits first.

The kids nod and run off to get the stuff I told them to with the older two helping the younger ones with finding the stuff. Seems they are already getting into their own rhythm about this now.

"I'm kinda glad they can already do this stuff on their own. I just have to watch over them while they do it though."

"You know they can do low level quest starting at seven right? Nepgear and Uni with some training can go off to do some low level monster clearing nothing that dangerous. Pests mostly. One of us can supervise them while they go out so you can tend to other business. Compa may not look it but she's quite the fighter." Scarlet told me and that isn't such a bad idea but I want to give them some training first.

"Alright but I want them to turn eight first and them have training. I just don't want them to do that yet."

"I get it. I'll help then. I know some decent training weapons to get them that can hurt monsters but not people well not leathally." Scarlet tells me and I may as well let her handle that part. I wonder if Grave has any weird tech that can help. Something to ask her later.

"Thank you. Heck I want to be with them when they do go out and quest just in case. Okay if everyone is done put your shoes and whatnot onto the counter."

All the girls put the shoes, slippers and flip flops on the counters. And yet they still keep roughly the same themes with their clothes. At least I'm getting the hang of what they like right now.

I also put what I was going to buy up there. "How much is this going to be?" I ask the cashier.

"Hmm about 545 credits. Those boots are the most expensive item on the list. Making up half the cost." The cashier told me after ringing the stuff up.

"That's fine." I say handing her my card. "Alright kiddos after she's done ringing them up put on your pair of shoes."

The girls nods in agreement. After a moment the cashier hands me my card back and the girls put on their shoes.

"Now I have to get going but when I get back we are going out for ice-cream got it?"

The girls nod. "Okay mom." Sherry steps in front of me. "Don't worry I'll escort them home so you need not worry about their safety my dear." Sherry tells me while giving me a bow taking her hat off and holding it close to her heart. Well if her heart was on the opposite side.

"Thank you. Can you carry my stuff back also?" I ask taking one of my pairs of boots out of the bag.

Sherry nods as she takes the bag off my hands and puts it in her inventory. "If that is all I should be heading back to your place with the kids now. Have a pleasant evening my dear."

"You too. Thank you both for coming with me." I say sitting on a bench outside switching my boots out.

Sherry nods and began gently guiding the girls back home while Scarlet sat on the bench next to me as I changed my boots out.

I grin sideways at her. "You comin with me eh." I say tying up the first boot.

Scarlet nods "I am. Someone has to watch your back. No telling if someone unpleasant may want to say high." Scarlet takes a deep breath for some reason before looking me in the eyes. "Can I trust you with a secret Alex?"

"Yes you can." I say to her with full honesty.

"To be honest I am not related to IF by blood I was adopted by her parents when I was young. Haven't even told IF this though she may have suspected something off. But I'm not exactly human. Look closely at my teeth Alex." Scarlet tells me and I do so till I notice her teeth look razor sharp and look almost like shark teeth but more tightly grouped and of course smaller. This throws me for a loop. If she isn't human than what is she?

"Then what are you exactly then. Cause heck I can say I'm not human anymore anyways."

"I am a Abyssal Draconis. A race of shadow dragons if you will or at least that's what my mother told me. I can change between my forms at will. Though I'm barely an adult by their standards. Just hit 60. As far as I know I'm the only one of my race here. Killed my mom and she was 200 years shy of becoming an elder. She thought she was invincible till I proved her wrong in an ambush attack. And don't give me that look she was legitimately crazy. She tried to eat me twice." Scarlet informs/tells me and I'm more shocked over her mother actually tried to eat her.

"Alrighty then. I've heard it's quite rare for shadows to become crazy."

"My mother already had a lot of screws loose to begin with. My dad leaving when I was young didn't help or was it other mom can't remember. Anyways it is true for us to go crazy. So you don't have to worry about me going crazy and killing you. Same with IF though since she was turned she's currently going through a tempermental phase." Scarlet tells me and that would explain IF's outburst.

"Now with what I read about shadows she may be a normal shadow due to how she was turned."

"Yeah she's going to be stronger. Though IF was stronger than most humans so don't let the baseline fool you. And every shadow gets stronger with age just so you know. And training to." Scarlet tells me. And it makes some sense.

"You are right about that. I'm going to call Grave now alright?" I tell her holding up my phone.

"Alright that's fine. I'll just keep an eye out while you make the call." Scarlet tells me as her eyes already began scanning the area for potential threats.

"No need to go overboard." I say dialing Grave's number. She picked up after a few rings.

"This is Grave Deathstalker. Who is this?" Grave asks me curiously and in her normal almost monotone voice.

"Oh you know. The person who wanted to check in on ya after your personal vacation."

"Oh its just you Alex. So what do you want to know? I only got back recently with the kids bugging me and everything else." Grave told me and I can just picture one of her kids pulling on her sleeve. So she really did bring her kids? Or did she just visit them.

"Are they with you right now?"

"Yes and Ram is bugging me about all the tech I have around the ship. Managed to get some of my company resources sent over here to get things moving faster." Grave tells me slightly annoyed with being pulled around by a kid.

"Hey enjoy your time with your kids. Now I want to talk with you and Lucy about what we are going to do to start up this nation and also. Err. I have some…...News that shocked the hell out of me and it's going to shock the hell out of you."

"Alright that's reasonable. So what is it Alex? I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." Grave told me not expecting what was to come.

"I'd rather say it to your face and you'll find out how big of a deal this is."

"Okay. Just need to land the Negotiator out of the city and I'll come to see you or do you have a place in mind you want to meet up at?" Grave said to me and I already have a place in mind.

"Alright land by the mansion. The one that was assigned to me. I'll meet you there due to you'll beat me. Just be prepared for the news. I also want to see the kiddies too. Oh yeah you haven't seen all of mine. Well the candidates I believe."

"Hmm so you got more kids. It will be interesting to meet them. I'll be over there soon. And they assigned you a mansion that is surprising. That one is old be the construction is solid. I'll need to update it a bit. Had a few blueprints for that place just need to find them later." Grave sounded a bit surprised if anything.

"Sounds good. So far it's me, my four kiddos, Compa, IF, and Scarlet living in the place right now."

"Well I'm almost there. I can see them playing outside. Well see you soon Alex. I'll try not to scare them with my dreadnought." Grave told me and I had to bit my lip to not laugh at how comical that sight would be.

"Alright just tell em to go inside afterwards."

"I'll do that then. See you when you get there then Alex. Need to begin landing approach. Bye." Grave then hung up on me soon after.

I turn to Scarlet. "She'll meet up with us at the mansion. Also do you know IF's number or more specifically one of the guild members number?"

Scarlet pulls out her phone and went to her contacts under the guild category. "Yeah I have a lot of guild members numbers and not just this branch. So you need IF's and who else's number?" Scarlet asked me as it seems she has a lot of contacts.

"Mainly just either Rose Dark and Yuki Raiko."

Scarlet pulled up their names and showed me there numbers. "Here you go. Real professionals these two. Always do exceedingly well at their jobs. Though they stay under the radar of a lot of people."

"Thank you." I say dialing one of their numbers.

It takes only a moment for them to pick up. "Hello this is Rose Dark. Need something killed quickly and no one needs to know?"

"Maybe in the future. Glad you offer those services. But no this is Alex Gardner. What is Luna doing currently?"

"She's reading a lot of books to keep herself busy. So far she hasn't done anything shifty. She's been really nice so far only talking to us for a few moments at a time. Its odd but she's polite at least." Rose told me and that was somewhat good news.

"That's good. Now can you please escort her to her room until further notice? I'm having someone come over and I don't want it to be out yet she's alive."

"Will do. Just keep us posted." Rose told me and I can faintly hear some talking in the background.

"Thanks I'll be there in a minute." I look back to Scarlet. "Let's get going shall we?" I ask starting jogging.

Scarlet jogs after me keeping pace easily enough. "You know I'm probably one the few that can carry you on their own if it came down to it."

"Good to know. I do weight abit. Grave is at the mansion now so let's get a move on. How fast can you run eh?"

"I can casually clear kilometer in a second in this form. I'm a bit faster in my other form. You want to race?" Scarlet asked me as she kept pace with me.

"Race with you. I doubt my muscles are even stretched enough to go full out and also I don't even know how fast I can go."

"Well I do know another way for us to get there faster if you don't mind being carried." Scarlet tells me and I wonder what she has in mind.

"We are only half way across town. And what is this method?"

"I turn into a dragon grab you to my talons and fly you over." Scarlet told me while flexing her fingers getting ready for the task. I'm honestly curious to see her dragon form anyways.

"Eh fuck it but if a quest goes out for a dragon I'm not helping ya."

"I should be fine I'm tougher than most and they'll only go after one form. I can clear it up on my own." Scarlet tells me then a surge of darkness envelops us and something grabs me and I feel wind hitting me in the face. I look up and see a pitch black dragon with dark red accented scales, I can barely make out that her eyes are glowing purple from here as she flew to the mansion.

Which didn't take long. As we landed in the front Scarlet turned back into her human form and we walked in. We walk into the living room to see Grave sitting on the couch with two little ones I didn't recognize running around with Peashy. "I'm guessing the trip with your kids went fine."

"You can say that. They wouldn't take no for an answer so I had to bring them with. So you got three more now? Two of them are training age." Grave told me as she took a sip from a bottle she had nearby but it didn't smell alcoholic so that was good.

"I know but I don't know if I should let them start this early." I then notice the attire of her twins running around. I grin a little bit. "Already trying to make em look like little Russians eh?"

"Russian what now? No that is just popular Loween clothing. Is cold as heck there so it makes sense. I'll get them some clothing for warmer weather in a bit. They just got back here from the hiding place I had them at." Grave told me and the joke fell flat.

I just wave her off. "Some of the references I make you wont get due to me being from a different dimension. Now." I say clapping my hands together. My smile slipping off my face. "So do you want to know the news."

Grave nods and takes gulp from her drink. "Yeah I really don't get why you're beating around the bush like this. Just get to the point already." Grave tells me annoyed and I see the kids are staring at me too.

"Alright follow me then." I say turning around and heading to the stairs to go up to Luna's temporary room. "Also before we reach there do you mind if I take your kids out for ice cream with mine?"

"Sure I don't see why not if your offering." Grave told me putting her hands in the pockets of her coat.

"Alright." I say. We walk up to the third floor and walk down the hall to see Rose Dark and Yuki Raiko standing in front of the door at the end of it. I nod to them both. "Thank you for coming and doing this."

"Were happy to help our goddess just give us a call if you need anything else." Yuri tells me with a bow and I notice she has a wakashi strapped to left hip with and a katana to her right with a handgun on her thigh. This is the first time I got a good look at them since they got here.

Yuri had light blue hair with black streaks in it. Her eyes were pale blue almost white. Her skin was also pale almost sickly so. But she didn't look it. Rose on the hand had dark red hair and healthy tan skin she also had pure amber orange eyes that all in all gave her an exotic look around her. She had sawed off shotgun on her left hips with a large axe/sword looking weapon on her back. All in all they both looked deadly.

"I'll remember that. Do you guys need any payment?"

Rose stretches in front of us her vest was udon leting her halter top expose more of her tan belly. "Well only if you want to pay us. Otherwise just give us a call if you need some help on some quest later. It's been an honor working for you."

Yuri bows again and she was thankfully dressed more formally dressed almost like a ninja from one of those games. "Yes it's truly has been an honor."

"Glad you feel that way. If you guys ever want to do a quest together just ask."

Rose smiles "We'll keep that in mind just let us know when your free. Well if you don't need us around here any longer. Me and Yuri are going to hit the bar for a few drinks."

"Alright. Heck I might join you tonight. Depending on how the kids are."

Yuri nods and hands me a piece of paper. "We'll be waiting at the guild then. Give us a call when you heading over. This is the quest we'll be doing."

"Alright I'll try to join but I'll give ya a call if I can't make it. See you guys later then."

They nod and wave before leaving. Now its just me and Grave.

"So Grave. You ready to find out what shocked me down my core when I found out?"

"Yeah let get it over with. I can't see what your so worked up about. It better not be some joke." Grave told me now thoroughly annoyed.

"How bout you see for yourself." I say opening the door and holding it open for her.

Grave looks inside and gasps in complete shock "Lu Luna!?"

"Yeah it shocked the hell out of me too. Do you know why I wanted to tell you in person now?"

Grave nod slowly. "Yeah I do."

"That's why I asked if it was alright to bring your kids out also. So you two can spend some time together. Only thing I ask is don't take her out of this building until further notice."

"I can do that. Me and her have a lot of catching up to do. I won't take her out of here I promise. I have Simulation room the kids and train in when you believe them ready. Safest way of training." Grave tells me as she walks closer to Luna.

"Sounds good. I might have them training early then. Also a good piece of advice. No one lives on the third floor so be as loud as you want." I say with my voice full of humor.

Grave smirks at me as she continues walking closer to Luna like a predator. "Oh thank you Alex. I was planning on getting loud anyways. Now if you don't mind. I'm going to make sure Luna is very sore when I'm done with her so please leave now."

I laugh walking out. "Your welcome by the way." I say closing the door and walking away. I walk down the stairs and get all the kids attention. "Alright! I will say this once and once only. We are now getting ice cream for you all but if you act bad you don't get anything. Got it."

The kids nod "We promise!"

I then crouch and look at Tomb and Ram. "You two want to go also? Your mother said it was alright."

Ram smiles "We'll tag along right Tomb?" Ram told her sister while nudging her in the ribs. Tomb just rolls her eyes. "If you say so Ram. Do you always need to be so pushy?"

"Also you two. Your mother is going to be busy for the rest of the night. Are you two alright staying here tonight with us?"

Tomb covers Ram's mouth with her hand as she was about to say something. "Sure why not but Ram here wants you to kiss her cheek first." Tomb told me as Ram blushes bright red as she manages to free herself. "TOMB! Don't say stuff like that!" Ram shouted embarrassed.

Tomb just points at Ram's face. "Ram your face. Its so red. Is it turning into a cherry or tomato?"

Just to mess with her I pick up Ram temporary and gave her a peck on the cheek before setting her down. A big grin on my face. "Alright kiddos lets go and get ice cream." Gladly I saw a shop in town.

Ram blushes a deeper shade of red as she almost faint for Nepgear to help steady her. It was so priceless. So we were on are way to the ice cream shop. And soon after many detours we reach the ice cream shop and the owner greets us. "Hello what would you like. Business as been going well today after all."

"I'd like two scoops for each of their choices and I want a hot fudge brownie sundae. What do you want kiddos?"

Nepgear chose rocky road, Uni picked mint chocolate chip, Ram some weird Neoplatine with odd colors, Peachy chose a banana and mango frozen yogurt, Frost got some blueberry flavored one with snowflake shaped mints, And Tomb picked a salted caramel ice cream with chocolate covered peanut butter balls mixed in.

"How much will that be?" I ask the owner. Pulling out my card.

"33 credits for everything. And may I just say your kids are really cute." The owner said to me as she held out her hand.

I hand her my card. "They are aren't they?"

The owner nods and rings up the transaction before handing me my card back. "Well here you go. You all take care now."

"You too. Have a nice day." I say picking up mine and handing the cones to the kids as she makes them. "Anywhere else you kiddos want to stop by before we all go back?"

Peashy smiles "TOY STORE!" She cheers before taking a bite out of her frozen yogurt.

"I guess I can get you a few toys since you don't have any but I don't know where one is. Guess we can look around for one."

Tomb takes out some two bars bound together before she pulls them apart to make some kind of tablet and tapping on a few things. "There's one here." Tomb tells me while pointing at her tablet thing having a map out.

Why didn't I think to look at my map? "Alright we are here I believe. Let's go there after you guys finish your ice cream alright?"

The girls nod and hurry to eat there ice cream to we can go toy shopping later. It was almost humorous to watch while I enjoyed mine.

We walked to the place after everyone was done. And only a few got a brain freeze. "Okay you all can have two each but one rule. Nothing dangerous."

Nepgear's eyes lite up as she sees something and runs to it. "Hey mom look at this!" Nepgear then grabs a small stick like object before pressing a button and a blade of energy comes out. It was a freckin Lightsaber in a kids store!

I grab it out of her hands and look at it. "Why would they sell something like this here?" I mutter to myself.

Ram gives me a funny look. "Its a form training blade it can't even cut paper. Mom showed us them us a few times"

I then give it a few swings before hitting it onto my arm to test it. It just bounces off. "So it's a hard light type thing. Alright guess you can get it Nepgear."

Nepgear smiles and clutches it close. "Thanks mom!" Then Peashy comes up with a teddy of sorts. "Mama can I get this!?"

"Sure. Remember as long as it's not dangerous you can get it."

The girls nod and sure enough they come back with nothing dangerous. All of them got plushies and some kind of more physical toy like Nepgear got.

"Okay put them on the counter so I can buy them."

The girls put the toys on the counter and the cashier rings them up. "That will be 234 credits please."

I hand her my card. "Now only thing I'm saying is your bringing your own toys home. Unless it's a heavier item."

The girls nod and pick there stuff up but Frost struggles to lift hers up and I remember she's still physically very weak. I'm going to need to help her build her strength back. She was knocking on death's door not too long ago in that labor camp. Actually I wonder if she's tired from all this walking now given her health.

"Here let me get that for you." I say grabbing her things. "Also." I pick her up from under her arms and put her on my shoulders.

Frost yawns and quickly fell asleep slumping against my head passing out. Poor thing must be exhausted.

"It must be getting late with all that we did today. Did you all eat dinner while I was gone?" I know I wasn't gone long but they could've ate by then.

Uni nods "We did Compa cooked some what were they called pot pies? For dinner. Tasted good."

"That's good. Now when we get back we are all going to bed. So you guys want to sleep with me or get your own rooms for tonight?"

"We want to sleep with you mommy!" Peashy cheers loudly being the hyperactive ball of energy that she's proving to be of the family. I should definitely ask Compa to give Frost a check up later since she's a nurse and maybe help me with a recovery plan.

"Alright. If that's fine with you all but you are all wearing your pajamas. It doesn't matter what I wear got it?"

I got a chorus of "Yes mom and Yes ma'am." from the two that aren't my kids.

We get home easily enough and when I opened the door I see the dogoo hopping around. "There you are." I pick it up and place it on Frost's lap. "Alright you guys just set your toys down for now unless you want to bring your stuffed toy. Also grab your pjs so when we get to my room you can change."

The girls nod bringing their plusies and PJ's with them. As they followed me to my room.

We go in and while they change I strip down and slide under the covers. One by one they joined me. The dogoo sitting on the pillow besides my head.

Frost snuggles close to me as does Peashy. Ram and Tomb stay close to each other as does Uni and Nepgear. I notice Frost feels rather cold. I'll have to check with Compa later for another reason then.

As I start falling asleep I mutter. "Good night guys."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {No one's volunteering}

Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11:Getting this long day started

[10-10]

 **Chapter 11**

I wake up when comes into the room and open the curtains. "Time to wake up."

With the limited arm movement I could make I moved a pillow over my eyes. "I refuse."

I then feel something impact my stomach followed by a loud yell of "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! IT'S TIME TO PLAY!"

I groan and peep an eye open. "It's too early."

But the hyperball of energy wouldn't leave me alone "But everyone else is up! Your the last one! I'll drag you out if I have to!"

"Good luck with that. I need my sleep." I say rolling onto my side.

I had only two seconds to regret those words before Peashy quickly dragged me out of bed and dragged me down stairs as well. Thank whatever goddesses pray to that I was wearing pajamas this time or I'd be pissed.

Wait. When did I put these on? I just let Peashy continually drag me. When we were passing IF I say "This is one strong child."

IF sweat drops "Yeah no kidding. She woke all of us up well except for Sis who growled when she got

near her. I'd hate to see what she can do when she grows up or wants to hurt someone."

"Same. Think hers is magical strength. Heck imagine if I had both my physical strength and magical strength that Blanc has."

"You could train in using magic to do something similar to them all though it wouldn't be to the same degree. And I'd recommend elemental or utility magic instead or first since they are more useful than just raw power. Though I would have to say her strength is more magic based but we'll have to see how she is in other area's as well." Came the monotone voice of Grave as walked in wearing only a sports bra and some shorts exposing her pale skin and scars to us.

"I don't even think I could do any type of magic. I haven't done any so far anyways. So how was your night eh?"

"It was great I don't think my partner will be getting up anytime soon with how sore she is now. And as for the magic part I can perform a simple task to see if you have any magic in you though it will hurt. It's rare to find someone with no magic." Grave told me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And what is this 'simple' task? Also are you done dragging me yet Peashy?"

Peashy let's me go and jumps on my belly waiting for me to carry her before Grave answers my question "Easy I shot a blast of raw magic at you and your magic should harmlessly negate it otherwise it will trigger every pain nerve in your body."

"I don't even want to question that method but sure why not. Also who put these on me?"

"That would be sis she tends to go around making sure everyone is dressed in sleep wear. She got that habit since we lived in the coldest part of Lowee. So that's why. She'll be asleep for an hour or two longer." IF tells me before she goes back to her breakfast.

Grave then addresses me after waiting for IF to finish. "Okay then I need you to stand up straight without Peashy with your arms at your side."

I do as instructed. "Also who's pj's are they? They're a little small and also I have enough muscle mass I'll most likely be good in most Loween places."

Grave shrugs as she builds up a glowing ball of magic I'm guessing "I'd assume they are Scarlet's though maybe an old pair of her's given they don't match her current sizes." Then without warning Grave pushed out her palm and the magic fired at me like one of those dragon ball Z moves.

Hit me sending an odd chill down my spine as it washed over me feeling like some fast moving slime.

"So if there's no pain there's some type of magic in me? Also what's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Yeah there likely some kind in you. Most people can branch out from the type they are born with however or have a second type. That's why you see almost everyone with healing magic of some kind or another. And I believe it's pancakes and bacon." Grave told me motioning to Compa cooking and what IF and the other girls were eating with Uni helping Frost.

"Well where I was born and raised. There's no magic. What's so ever and I'm so grabbing me some bacon."

IF scuffs at that "Must have sucked. And here's the bacon plate Compa made a lot given Sis eats a lot it. She literally ate an entire cow once for lunch." I stare at the large plate pushed towards me it was already two frickin meters high!

"Who sold us this much bacon. Seriously." I say grabbing some and hoping it wouldn't fall over. I'm surprised they cooked that much.

Soon I hear a yawn as Scarlet came over having recently woken recently I'm guessing dressed in a loose oversized shirt. "No one did I hunted some wild boar last night since we need more meat and I was hungry still after dinner. Hope you don't mind me helping myself to the bacon now." Scarlet walked over just as Compa set down a slightly smaller plate of bacon. I didn't have a chance to ask why before Scarlet began scarfing down the bacon devouring it all in about 10 seconds all along with the other plate.

Damn. She just swallowed it. I would've enjoyed the taste. "Do I have anything important to do today?"

Grave takes out her phone and scrolls through it. "We have a few things a console expo in Lastation where we will reveal the console I helped produce. Then we have a diplomatic meeting afterwards with Green heart aka my mom. Then a visit to Planeptune where we have an invitation by the CPU and candidate go on a monster hunting quest together. And lastly we are going to get are first dozen plans for then nation signed and underway. Lucy already has a head start on that. All in all a pretty busy day."

I nod. Glad I was only told this this morning. "Alright. I'm going to get dressed real quick." I say calmly walking out before speeding up abit after leaving the room.

I wanted to get to my room and changed as soon as possible. Faster we get this done the better. Wait...Did Grave just tell me I'd be meeting her mom. This could get weird quick..That is if she forces me however unlikely that maybe to go.

I get to my room and throw on my clothes. I then walk back down the stairs then the front door knowing most of them are still in the kitchen. I walk up to the edge of the porch and look into the sky. Hopefully I can get used to this sometime soon. I go from a somewhat relaxed life to this.

"Oh hi Alex you're up early ready for today?" I look and see Lucy walking down the stone pathway...Crap.

"I was forced to wake up. And I've heard I'll be having a wonderful day today."

Lucy giggles at that for some reason. "So your going to be very busy with a taxing day."

"I can run now right. Just to escape this. Don't think I'll be able to qualify to be a leader."

Lucy laughs after she hears that before she spoke up again. "Your already better than some. The Planeptunes leaders are are lazy as heck and their Oracle has to force them to work. Green heart plays MMOs for hours on end. You at least do something. Heck you can just sit back sign a few piles of paperwork then sit on your but all day. Me and Grave can take care of the heavy stuff. Really you just need to show off for the people and fight monsters occasionally. Otherwise there isn't much you actually need to do."

"Alright. You guys did throw this position onto me you know."

Lucy sighs and looks down "I know just without a goddess this place would have kept going down hill and another nation would have taken us over. We had a goddess before but she vanished without a trace."

Could it be that smug ass one inside? "That doesn't sound good. How about you come inside and have a coffee and some food."

Lucy smiles "Sure if I'm going to be your Oracle I should be more comfortable around you."

"That does make sense and I have to learn more about you due to we are going to be around each other more."

"Yup and for a very long time too. So this will be a good chance for us to learn more about each other." Lucy told me as she followed me inside the mansion.

"Sounds good. The kitchen is this way." I say walking through the house.

Soon we reach the kitchen and Scarlet gives me a look before going back to eating more bacon put in front of her. How much does she need to eat? Grave gives me a look that screams she know I almost ran. Though Compa saved me from her monotone wrath. "Oh your back Alex and you brought Lucy with you too!"

"Yeah. Also Grave. I'm still thinking it." I say with a small smile.

Grave waves to me resting her head on her arms as her kids tug at her arms. "Its okay your under a lot of pressure just know I have drones watching a lot of things even one keeping an eye on you within reason of course."

"Why do you have one on me eh. Think I'd run."

"No not really just to make sure nothing happens to ya without me knowing at least where you are. It's more of a security matter. Your the VIP right now so we need to make sure nothing happens to you. I know you can take care of yourself but I'm not taking chances." Grave told me in a very no nonsense tone and I'm beginning to see the slightly crazy side of her. But at least this is somewhat reasonable but only to an extent.

"Sounds somewhat reasonable. Oh yeah where's the queen of smugness?"

"Oh I am right behind you my dear perhaps you need to have your vision checked or your just inept to your surroundings? I was just out training to get back into shape I hope you don't mind my dear Alex." The Queen of smugness spoke in that some irritating way.

"I haven't had my morning coffee yet." I say turning my head to look at her.

She then holds out a coffee to me. "This should help you wake up. And I'd advise you take a step to the left to avoid Peashy tackling you. Take it how ever you will."

I grab the coffee and grab her arm and move her to where I was standing so Peashy could get her. "Thanks."

She gives me a look before she vanished right as Peashy came diving at her causing her to sail through nothing but air as she collided into Lucy. I look and see Sherry taking a seat at the table as Compa put a plate infront of her.

She turns to me and smirks "Going to have to try harder than that my dear sweet cupcake. I have more experience with my abilities than you do and fought things worse than your nightmares. So please do keep that in mind for next time."

"Just you wait then. I've always been quick to adapt."

Sherry shrugs "So have I but I can see what moves you may make in the future and past. Trust me you are nothing compared to sparing with my grandmother. And she is a true terror to fight when angry."

"I bet." I slowly take sips from my mug. It'll be a problem due to her teleportation though. Wonder how hard her attacks are. "So when are we getting this started?"

Grave pulled out her phone now fully dressed in her suit, gear and coat. "Well as soon as everyone is ready. The Candidates will need to come with us though we will be taking my airship over so we should be fine on security. No one will pick a fight with the Negotiator in the air."

"Alright that's fine. I'm not prone on flying in this HDD form yet. Doubt I will be for awhile."

Grave began tapping on her phone and we all here a rumble in the air. "I can ask my mother to teach you she helped most of the CPU's here how to fly."

"I'm just not comfortable with it." I look over where the kids are and see an unfamiliar face. She looked to be around four with short black hair and grey eyes that had a silver tint to them. "Also when did we upgrade a kid?"

Sherry smirks and hugs her tight. "Oh hi my dear Lexi. I missed you. Its been so long when did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago." She says before Sherry looks like she's been zapped.

Sherry quickly jumped back afterwards and shook her head. "Ow that hurt. Guess you don't recognize me due the whole temporal distortion stuff. Forgot some things may be different. Still good to see you Lexi."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Buzz off. Just been in a crappy mood lately."

Then much to my surprise Sherry gives this Lexi a short bow. "My apologies I will give you your space then. Sorry for bothering you."

I just look at em. I then turn to look at Grave. "Can I get some background here?

"Lexi comes to visit us every so often usually when she doesn't want to deal with work or other things. Basically she comes to us to relax. Oh and she's older than all of us combined and more powerful." Grave tells me and I sweat a bit at that but only mentally have to play it cool.

"Wonderful. I don't think I can be surprised anymore."

Scarlet chuckles "You'd be surprised Alex. There is always something new out there. Like Peashy looking through your cell phone."

I quickly look over and see her holding it. I pluck it from her hands. "How did you get it and know the passcode? Never mind who told her?"

Lexi smirks "I did. Thought it would be funny and it is."

"How did you- Nope not going to ask." Sliding the phone in my pocket.

Sherry pats my shoulder "Best you don't ask learned that the hard way with a passing encounter with an eldric horror. Some things are best left unknown."

"You're right but there are still curious people. Is there anymore more coffee. I need it about now."

Compa sets two pots of coffee down "There we go should be enough for everyone."

I reach over and grab a pot. "You are quite prepared aren't ya?" I ask Compa while pouring me a cup.

Compa blushes "Well I try to be being a nurse and all. Would you like a cup Lucy?"

Lucy smiles and pours herself a cup. "Thank you."

I take a sip of mine before replying. "That's good. You're acting more of a housewife than a nurse right now though."

"Well none of you are hurt right now and the local healer has things undercontrol. She doesn't need me right now. Not until we actually get a hospital built. For now I'll be keeping myself busy unless any of you want to cook." Compa asked looking all of us minus Lexi and the kids in the eye.

I cough. "I can't cook worth crap."

Scarlet raises her hand. "I can handle dinner if you want."

Sherry shrugs "Guess that leaves cooking dinner tomorrow to me."

IF groans "I can barely cook anything without big sis."

"Guess we figured that out then. So. Shall we get things started today. I can already tell I'm hating most of it."

Grave shrugs "Sure my ship is already here so we can go now. Come on girls we are going on a trip."

They get up along with Lexi. "What are we doing first again?"

"We are going to a console expo in Lastation to unveil are console. Should get some decent sales there too. Got a few thousand already made." Grave told me as she began walking.

"Got it. Wonder how well it'll go off."

Grave walks into her airship. "Fairly well normally it's reserved for Lastation tech but luckily I'm well know in Lastation. Also own a business there. Told them this is a partnership between us so it shouldn't be a problem."

"How many people know of me and that I'm a CPU? It really hasn't been long since I've been revealed here."

Grave hums making her way to the command room. "Most of Leanbox, half of Lastation, all of Lowee, and a small part of Planeptune."

"That many huh. Guess it spreads fast then." I then remember the blog Lucy had that had my pictures on it. I glance at her. "You did take down those pictures I asked of you right?"

Lucy gulps "Yes I did my best I got rid of them there should be none left."

"Remember its your ass if I still see some floating around. You know they could've downloaded em right?"

Lucy pales "Yeah I know or worse printed them. I'll think of something for that."

"I better not see one picture then. Shall we get going?"

Grave nods messing with her phone again "Yeah setting course now. Should take us ten minutes."

Hmm. I look around and see we've boarded her ship without realizing. "Got it."

"I got a lounge room you can take the kids to on the trip if you want. Oh and if it looks dangerous don't touch it. I need to go to the command deck to make sure nothing goes wrong or in case something happens. Good luck with Tomb and Ram." Grave told me as she walked off and the twins soon stare at me, with Ram having a having a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Wonderful. Hey Lucy want to help me watch over six kiddos?"

"Sure how hard can it be? It's not like they will do anything too crazy." Lucy told while picking up Frost causing Peashy to give me the puppy eyes wanting to be carried too.

I pick her up. "You'd be majorly surprised on that. Trust me."

Scarlet shrugs "I've seen worse. I'll keep an eye out for threats. Just let me know if you need help."

"Got it. Come on kiddos."

The kids smile and follow me with Ram running off ahead with Tomb sighing.

"Is there any hand held devices here? If so I might get some for the kids."

Scarlet gives me a look. "Depends what you want Lowee has the most kid friendly games. Lastation is more teen oriented so better for the older two but not the younger ones. Planeptune as some adult only games but not many."

"Alright. Guess I can get some Loween and Lastation ones." I say as we follow Ram and Tomb. The kids will have fun with them.

Peashy cheers soon afterwards. "Yay! Thanks mom!"

Nepgear smiles. "Thanks mom. Should I do some chores to repay you?"

Uni nods. "Yay we need to show our thanks in some way."

"It's fine. Think of it as a birthday gift of sorts." I say to them.

They all hug me hard after that it would have hurt if they were stronger...scratch that Peashy is starting to hurt a lot now...need..air.

"Now you girls need to act good today alright. We'll be meeting a lot of people today."

They all nod showing they understood. Even Scarlet smiled out of the corner of my eye.

"So how do the expos usually go? I'm curious."

"Each company shows off their products and give a speech. Afterwards the products can be bought if they are put on sale. It's going to be broadcast across the networks to all nations. If we want to make a mark this is it." Lucy tells me while heading to the couch.

"Guess your right. Isn't mine going to be the only main console that's portable?"

"Aside from handhelds then yes. And from what Grave told me more powerful than them." Scarlet told me while stopping Frost from poking a button.

"I can guarantee it's at least as powerful or more than their main consoles."

"Then you'll take this generation by storm. Just leave the showcase to Grave this is her thing." Lucy tells me while looking at the Lounge's TV.

"I was. Do you think I know how to do anything like that?"

"Nope. Even then Lastations politics are dangerous. Like a grenade being thrown at you dangerous. Your a fighter not a show woman. And I have a feeling you'd punch someone." Lucy says to me while sweating.

"Your most likely right. I hate dealing with certain people. Especially the arrogant ones."

"Arrogant ones are also mixed with devious assholes. But you sometimes get the geniuses and those that are just a bit cold." Lucy tells me and I get the feeling I'm going to not like this place.

"How many of them do you think show up?"

Lucy then taps her chin "Assholes? About half the audience at most. The Genuses will be showing stuff off usually."

"I can slap some of them around right. When they start being cocky. Or at least destroy their military devices if they have any."

"That's true though I doubt that will be necessary. The opposite may happen by chance to you today maybe." Sherry tells me as her irises glow a dull bronze giving me some chills down my back.

"Alright. Now how long do these things take. I don't know how long I'll be able to listen to half of them?"

Grave then chirps in over the comms. "Usually a few hours but I used my connections to get us to go first. You could just walk around while I handle things should be some adventures looking for new weapon tech or other stuff."

"Sure. I'm curious about what you guys have."

"I'll show you around and make sure you don't get cheated or scammed." Scarlet told me while stopping Peashy from headbutting a wall.

Why does she do that. "Sounds good. I don't know how much cost what yet."

"Yeah and they try to sell you crap for all they can get away with. Don't worry my sharp teeth scare most off anyways." Scarlet told us and gives us a toothy grin showing off her razor sharp shark like teeth.

Which however scared Lucy "What the heck!"

"You'll get used to it." I say to her. Watching the kids play.

Then Peashy tackled Tomb with a headbutt and I hear a sickening crack as Tomb falls back from the impact coughing up blood likely from her ribs puncturing her lungs.

Shit this is really bad!

"God damn it." I mutter moving to where they were. "Does anyone have restoration magic?" I ask a little worryingly.

Lucy gets off the couch and heads over to us. "My aunt taught me some restoration magic just hope it's enough."

"Do it around the chest area. Does it reset bones?"

"No I just know what heals wounds like cuts, gashes and poisons. Resetting bones is a higher skill level than I have." Lucy told me as her hands glow green and she held them above Tombs chest.

"You do know if her lung is pierced we can't leave it like that right?" I say pinching Tomb in a certain spot to knock her out. Don't need her panicking anymore.

Scarlet walks up and began to gently touch Tomb's chest. "Yeah her lung is pierced and filling with blood now. She needs to see a real medic not some budget rate healing magic won't cut it. This ship have a med bay around here?"

"I don't know. Ram where is it?"

"It's down the hall and its the second door on your right. Just follow me!" Ram told us before running out of the room.

I pick Tomb up carefully and follow her. "Nepgear, Uni can you watch Peashy and Frost for a minute?"

"You can count on us!" Both of them say in unison as Scarlet followed me out.

"If Peashy keeps headbutting things I'll start to think she has a stronger skull than mine. We need to teach her not to do it to people. Or at least children."

Scarlet nods "Yeah that would be for the best or duct tape a cushion to her head."

"Yeah. Heck imagine me tacklin ya."

"Wouldn't hurt me too much given my scales can take a lot of damage. Would be just rough housing unless you actually are trying to hurt me then I may feel some pain." Scarlet tells me and I figure that's another of her dragon traits.

"Heck I still want to see how much I can lift. We almost there Ram?"

Ram opens a door with a green cross on it. "We're here but I don't know how to mess with the stuff inside. Oh for lifting stuff go to the training room mom told me before."

"Got it." I look at Scarlet and Lucy. "You two know how. I don't know crap about your machines yet."

Scarlet walks up to a console and types a few things into it. "Okay just set Tomb on the table and the machines will take it from there but remove her coat first."

I take it off of her and place her on the table. "What does this machine do?"

Soon several mechanical limbs come out from the sides of the table each with a different tool on the ends of them. They soon began operations on Tomb but many off the tools ends seem to just phase into Tomb as they did there work.

"It does that. It's a surgeon's best friend. Most just call it an operating table. " Scarlet told me and that machine gave me chills.

"I never liked hospitals and just looking at this thing is not helping. At least its doing its job."

"I see we'll its scarier on the advanced models. Don't worry they are more or less painless. I have experience with most of this tech so don't worry." Scarlet told me only making me a bit more worried as it operated on Tomb.

"Alrighty then. I don't feel like testing them myself at all anytime soon."

Soon the mechanical limbs retracted and Tomb began to stir with a cough.

"Watch out kiddo. You might still have some blood in your lungs unless those machines took it out. Just don't move around too much yet."

Tomb coughs again before looking at me. "Okay. Can you carry me my chest still hurts."

"Well yes it's going to. Also sorry about Peashy. She doesn't know better yet. Believe it or not she's a few days old."

"She's crazy enough so I'll believe it. I'm still going to get payback on her in some way." Tomb says as she slowly gets up.

"Go ahead and I never said I wouldn't carry you." I say picking her up gently.

Tomb then leans into my chest soon after "Thank you. Are we there yet?"

"I really don't know but we might. Your mother said it wouldn't take that long."

"Then let's go ask her!" Ram shouts running off down the hall.

"Your saying that like I know my way around." I say following her.

"Kids don't think that far head. They still have innocence and youth so they don't have to worry yet. Let's make sure she doesn't hit her head on anything." Scarlets say to me as she walks alongside me.

"Your right about that one. Let's go."

After about a couple minutes we see Grave walking towards us holding a squirming Ram under one of her arms. "So you let one of them run off? Was about to go get you two.

"She ran off faster than we can catch well me right now anyways. I don't know the layout here."

Grave toss something at me that I manage to catch with my somewhat free hand. "Well there's a map you can familiarize yourself with. Now we reached a airship harbor in Lastation so we can disembark now if you wish."

"Sure. I don't know if you were watching or not but Peashy was trying to play in her roughhousing way and injured Tomb a little. I'm sorry." I say to quickly get it out of the way.

"I know was about to send a medical drone when you took her to the med bay. Kids are always getting into trouble alway need to be prepared with stuff like this." Grave tells me in her normal monotone while plucking Tomb out of my arm with her free arm.

"Kids will always be kids. So how big of a headache will I be getting from this eh?"

"You not in the slightest I'll be handling the showcase. You just need to go around and talk with the locals at the expo. Learn what you can. Shouldn't be too hard. Most people in Lastation are hard working and decent for the most part." Grave tells me while setting Ram down and walking past me.

"Let's get this crap started then. I can't promise I won't be tempted to deck the cocky ones."

Scarlet shrugs. "Just make sure you knock them out when you do."

I sigh hopefully this is a fast trip.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer:Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one}

(Co-Writer) We do so apologize for the wait. If you wish to comment about how the story is going leave a review. If not we hope you still enjoyed reading it.


	12. Chapter 12: Lastation

[10-10]

 **Chapter 12**

Some time after we left the Negotiator we ended up in the expo area with Lucy looking after the kids with Scarlet keepen an eye on them all at my insistence they have a bodyguard. While Grave went off to handle the Expo stuff as I'm sure as hell not going to deal with it when she's more than capable of dealing with it. And Sherry I saw her going off somewhere around here but she didn't tell me where.

This just left me to wander around having some time to myself as I walked around. I found the military technology section along with other stuff. I began looking at some radar stuff which didn't look as advanced as Grave's stuff when I heard a familiar voice speak up besides me. "Fancy seeing you around here Alex. You came for the expo I'm guessing? Well I won't give you any problems just try to keep a low profile Noire is a bit cranky right now." I turn my head a bit to see Silver in her usual get up looking a lot better than when I last saw her.

"Just checking things out while Grave introduces something for me. So what's Noire so cranky bout? Heck I can see your doing better." I say smiling a little. Glad she's doing alright.

Silver shrugs as she stretches a bit. "Well her girlfriend dumped her and she had to do over time with paperwork. If you see her try to be nice and compliment her work ethic. Don't let her demeanor rub you the wrong way she is really nice but has a slight cold shoulder."

"That does suck. I will try my best to be as nice as possible but you know how I am."

"I know but she may respect it if you back it up. Oh and try not to stare, her and lady Vert are quite the lookers. Not that I care since I'm with Stacy. So what you looking around here for. I'm mostly on security detail here." Silver told me while inspecting her handgun.

"I'm really just glancing around. Just curious. Trying to not run into any stuckups or arrogant assholes."

Silver smirks. "Oh don't worry about them kicked most out since the previous security detail was a bunch of wimps most won't try anything now without fear of being shot. Already gave a few warning shots to show I'm serious. Anything catched your interest?"

"So I can't knock a few teeth in then. But yeah nothing yet so far due to I just got here. I have to say some things I saw is impressive."

"Yeah well we aren't one of the tops in industrial technology for nothing. Well I'll give you my number while your here. Just give me a call if you need my help with anything I have to go make my rounds here shortly." Silver told me while handing me a slip of paper before walking off.

"I can help you know. I'm not really doing anything!" I call out to her putting the piece of paper in one of my pockets.

Then a strong metallic scent hits my nose. It was potent enough that the source had to be close. Normally I'd just brush it off but my gut was telling me to check it out.

I turn in the direction and follow the scent trying to find out what the smell was. Not many things smelt like that. And I know they don't use change here like I did.

I soon found a trail of blood with scrapes in the floor like something made of metal or a claw was scratching at it. Well at least I have a trail to follow now. This just raised my nerves a bit at what I may find.

Also. How is no one noticing this or the smell. I get the noticing part due to theres abit to look at but the smell is another. I just follow the trail to where it would lead me. Trying to find out what caused this. I then push open some doors to a back room.

I then see a little Kid about Peashy's age laying on the ground her coat covered in cuts and she was bleeding badly. It looked like she got in a fight with a Something dangerous with how bad she's hurt. But judging by the labored breathing she's somehow still alive tough kid.

I pull some bandages and Hydrogen Peroxide out of my pocket on my leg. I clean her cuts out and bandage her up. When I think she was at least good enough to move I pick her up and I then take a small glance around.

There was almost nothing around here expect for some parts and other odds and ends for maintenance. I wonder why she went here in the first place but the glowing gem of her necklace caught my attention it was big enough to fit in the palm of my hand. But I shook my head this kid needed a doctor and fast.

I walk out of the back room. I see the group of people milling around now that wasn't here a few minutes ago. I did my best and got one of my hands to my mouth. I then did a sharp whistle that got people's attention. "Do we have a doctor around here!? If not point the way I can find one!"

"Yeah I can take you to are medical station what's your emergency?" Came the voice of a girl in her late teens early twenties with her black hair in pigtails wearing clothes that showed off a lot of skin. She was wearing a halter top and a miniskirt with shin length boots. Honestly she looked hot but I had more pressing matters.

The kid whispered something when she saw the pigtail haired girl but I couldn't understand what language it was.

"The emergency is the bleeding child in my arms. Lead the way."

The girl just shrugged and began walking off. "Then follow me I'll get her taken care of right away. Who are you anyways?"

"My name's Alex Gardner. Yours?"

"Noire Crimson. Also known as lady black heart of Lastation. Um is that your child. I have the odd feeling I know the kid." The now named Noire tells me oh right wasn't she supposed to be cranky or something?

"No she isn't. I found her like this nearby so I wanted to get her medical attention."

Noire shrugs "I get it. Well we are almost to the medical station. I'll have a few other tests run on her to see if we can find out who she is or who her parents are." I then see a small alcove with a medical sign above it.

"Alright that'll be good if we find out. Then again I wonder what parents let someone this young run around like this." I say as we walk inside.

"Yeah I'd strangle the idiots. Hey docs if you aren't doing anything get this kid patched up and yes this is an order from me!" Noire shouted which caused the docs to rush up and take the kid and lay her on a medical beg as the begin their work first thing that came off was her coat which revealed her entire left arm was mechanical which shocked me a bit as to what the hell must have happened to this kid.

It's good they're fixing her up. "I wonder what happened to her arm?" I say mainly to myself.

"I don't know but Red heart told me to alert her if I ever saw anyone with a stone like that. I'm going to give her a call and let her know she may know more than us on this." Noire told me as she pulled out her cell from her inventory to call Stacy.

"Alright inform me of what you find out if you will please." I say watching the doctors and their work.

They seem to mainly be stitching her up and applying some type gel to her wounds. Whatever it was it sure was helping a lot as I saw some color come back to her skin. Then I hear footsteps approaching "I came as quick as I could where is she?" I look and see none other than Stacy a few feet away.

"She's on the table. Who is she anyways?"

Stacey hums as she walks closer to the girl. "Judging by her aura she's one of Zoey's kids and maybe another dimensions Noire. But what really has my attention is that stone around her neck. Since neither of you know that stone is a philosopher's stone. One of the most powerful tools in existence. Powerful enough for one to defy fate or for a mortal to challenge a god and wrap the rules of reality."

And of course the beginning flys over my head but the last part caught my attention did we just land some Edward Elric wannabe?..Well more like the one that actually is better than him since she has that stone.

"Alright who is Zoey and if she's a daughter of another Noire shouldn't she be in that dimension. Wait. I shouldn't be saying that due to I'm from a different dimension."

Noire just gives me an odd look before Stacey speaks up. "Zoey is an Elder CPU and among one of the most powerful and oldest. Last I checked she's about 13 k years old? But if her kid is here something drastic may have happened. I'll try to contact her at some point and let her know her kid is alright might be awhile in her time before I give her a call or just drag her over here and back. Oh and Noire Alex here is a new CPU play nice." Stacey said with a playful glare directed at Noire who blushes.

"Sorry for not saying anything about it a minute ago." I say holding my hand out to her.

Noire takes my hand and shakes it. "Yeah its nice to meet you Alex. I hope none of the other CPU's have gave you any trouble."

I smile uneasily. "Uh. I kinda killed Luna when she attacked me."

Noire sighs. "She was one of the best among. She was the glue that held us together. I hoped we could save her but I guess not. I-I just hope she's in a better place now." It seems like this going to take it's toll not going to help when they find out she came back from the grave or back to the Grave.

"Well." I say scratching the back of my head.

Stacey gives me hard slap on the back. "Oh come on you're among friends right now Alex and we'd do nothing in front of a kid."

"Fine fine fine. Even if the child is unconscious."

"Well she should be waking up soon thanks to the gel the docs are using." Noire told me as the kid stirred a bit. She again whispered something in an odd language but it seemed Stacey understood it a bit at least.

"What she saying. I can't understand a lick of it." I ask trying to remember the languages from where I was from.

"It's the language of the goddess's a very old language few speak it now. I can tell what she's saying. She's asking for her mom on repeat." Stacey tells me with a sad look on her face.

"That's sad. But we have a substitute if we need one for her for a little while." I say pointing back at our Noire.

Noire huff but doesn't seem to reject it. "Fine I'll be her mom for now. Just don't expect me to be used to it or anything and you still have something to tell us Alex."

"Like?"

"Well I believe you were going to mention something about Luna given we were talking about her at the time." Noire glares at me with her hands on her hips.

"Right." I say looking away and up for a second. "While I did kill Luna. She was somehow revived but so far me and a few other people are keeping tight lip a bout it." I say softly so the doctors couldn't hear me.

Stacey nods calmly. "I understand. Me and the other CPUs will discuss what to do about this later. You'll have to join us."

"As in later today? I think I'm filled in events all day."

Noire shakes her head. "No more of at everyone's earliest convenience."

"Alright. Just inform me of when this is happening then. Heck I want to arm wrestle Blanc."

Stacey chuckles "I'll be sending Nisa your way or Falcom if I can hire her in time. She's more reliable anyways. Now I just have to make one call."

"Alright? What for? Just to inform me." I ask a little confused.

"I need to call Zoey and let her know her kid ended up here. It's likely been a few days or so in her dimension. Last I checked it was two days here equals one days over there." Stacey told me as she took her phone out of her pocket.

"So their dimension is twice as fast then. Heck even though I know of dimension traveling now. I don't want to go back to where I was. I like this better."

Stacey smiles as she get on her phone. Noire however just shrugs as she pats me on the back. "Glad you like it here then."

"Yeah. Heck I haven't even been here for a week and yet I'm kinda forced to expose myself to the world as a new CPU."

Noire snorts and elbows my side. "At least you didn't make the mistake of wearing a skirt on a windy day like Stracey and Vert."

"Yeah." I say adjusting my jacket. "I mainly just wear this." I say as Stacey was talking on her phone.

"Yeah well at least your outfit looks nice compared to Neptune's. Where even is your nation again?" Noire asks me as we wait for Stacey to finish talking not paying attention to what she was saying to give her some privacy.

"Northeast from here I believe."

Noire nods as Stacey finishes her call. "Well I just finished my call with Zoey. It'll be a bit before we can get Scrappy safely back to her home dimension. For now she'll be staying here till we can get everything sorted out. Also Zoey said she'd be sending something over to us in the meantime."

A little portal then opens up in the middle of the room and a wrapped box, complete with a ribbon, was dropped onto the floor. The box was one feet cubed. "Guessing that's it?"

Stacey nods and picks it up. "Yeah It's Scrappy's birthday present. A bit early but it will still do with how bad she was roughed up. Only Scrappy is opening this present. Yes Scrappy is the kids name."

I just nod in response. "Alright. It does make sense." I say wondering how they came up with that name.

"Guess to. Also she for sure going to need a bath Noire. Zoey told me her hair isn't completely red." Stacey told us while give Noire a look that said it wasn't up for debate.

"I can see that due to how wet her hair is and how crimison it is at the moment." I say as my hand goes through her hair pulling it out with blood on it.

Stacey gives a nurse a look and she begins washing the Scrappy's hair getting the blood out of hit. "Best to get it out now than later blood it a pain to get out of hair when it dries." As more of the blood gets out of her hair I start seeing flecks of silver mixed with red which reminds me of scrap metal. Maybe that's where she got her name from?

I wash my hands to get rid of the blood. "When do you think she'll awaken?" I ask drying my hands looking at the two other CPUs.

Stacey hums "I'd say say ten minutes at min. An hour at most. The medical gel she was give speeds up recovery by a good bit. Have to thank the medical team that help made that stuff really help the wait period for injures to heal."

"That's good. I'm wondering how long it'll take me to heal if I get injured due to how almost everything in me is more compacted and dense."

Stacey smirks "I don't know maybe quicker or slower. How about we give your are a little cut and check that is if your not squeamish or anything." That smirk now unnerved me greatly.

"Alright." I say taking my jacket off and holding out my left arm. I do kinda want to find out how durable my skin and muscles are.

Stacey takes her index fingernail and presses it into me arm dragging it a bit leaving a two inch cut in my arm. It's like she was dragging her fingernail through butter. It actually stings a bit.

Damn her nails must be sharp as hell. "How sharp are your fingernails?"

Stacey shrugs as she examines the wound. "About as sharp as your average nails though I do take good care of them. But this is just a difference of power more or less."

"Remind me not to piss you off then."

Stacey puts some of the gel on the cut. "Don't worry too much I'm good at keeping my temper and your an alley which is a bonus for you in that case. Now lets pay a close eye one how your wound heals."

I look down at my arm and wait till it healled. "I'm an Alley. Do you mean Ally?"

Stacey blushes and nods. "Stupid speech impediment. But yes I mean ally."

About five seconds later the wound sealed itself up. "Is that good for the time?"

Noire shrugs before answering. "Its decent only faster by half a second. Not too bad. Pretty much the average still. Well would you look at that the kids waking up." I turn and see Scrappy waking up opening her icy blue eyes though I notice she has snowflake pupils like Frost.

"Hey there kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"I feel sore but otherwise fine. But where am I?" Scrappy says while looking around.

"At an expo in Lastation." I inform her.

Scrappy gives me an odd look. "How they usually only have one once a year unless I'm in a different dimension. Hmm interesting never thought I'd go to a different dimension wonder what the differences are like." I sweat drop as this kid is deceptively smart.

"You are one smart kid. If you don't mind me asking what happened to you. You beat up pretty bad."

Scrappy then sits up stretching her arms out. "Well I somehow pissed off Fate enough that she came and tried to kill me but I managed to use my phillosopher's stone and a rune I know to escape. Saw a bright light and ended up here."

I'm not going to ask. "Oh before I forget your mother sent over a present for you."

Scrappy's eyes lit up and I mean literally as as they began to glow slightly. "OH REALLY!? CAN I OPEN IT!?" Yeah she's still a kid alright. How old is she anyways?

"Sure. Go ahead." I say motioning to it on the floor. Guess Stacey placed it back down.

Scrappy smiles and tears open to reveal a tome. It looked rather well made. Scrappy quickly picked it up. "Yay! Mom said she'd make me one. Hmmm looks like its sleeping I wonder what's this socket is for..I wonder if that'll work." Soon Scrappy took another glowing gemstone out of her inventory and shoved it into the socket causing the tome to let out a yelp as a 5 year girl materialized out of it.

"What the actual hell was that! Give me a warning next time!" Spoke the girl in a very irritated tone of voice.

Now while on the outside I remained calm but on the inside I was shocked to hell. "Such language for someone of your body structure." I say.

The girl pouts and glares at me. "Its Michelle and I guess I can't complain as I was only created rather recently."

"So did she program such...Vocabulary into you while creating you on purpose or?"

"No I just choose to speak this way. And if you talked to Zoey you'd realise she's one of the biggest smartasses you'll ever meet. But she did give me all the knowledge I possess. I was told I am to help Scrappy in anyway I could and try to make sure she stays out of trouble for the most part at least." Michelle said with a huff likely still miffed by the stone being jammed in that tome's socket.

"Alright." I turn to Scrappy and Noire. "So who's taking her in for the meantime?"

"I'll take her in she's technically my responsibility any ways since mom gave her to me." Scrappy told me while moving over to pat Michelle's head.

"I was talking about you. Guess she falls under the same category."

Noire sighs and ruffles Scrappy's hair. "I already said I'd take care of her. She shouldn't be too hard given she's so smart which must be because of her dimensions version of me."

"Okay. Are you sure? I hear you overwork yourself a lot." I ask her.

Noire blushes. "Hey that's somewhat not true I have a hobby. And I'd work a bit less with a kid er kids to take care of."

"Alright. I guess you have Stacey there to help you too. I'm glad I have people helping me. Heck I started watching over four children recently."

Stacey and Noire give me a look before Scrappy speaks. "How did that happen your had sex with four different women?"

I just raise my eyebrow at her. "No. I started raising a child due to she had no parents to go to and a few days later I got three candidates."

"Really that's a bit odd but makes sense. I've heard of a couple different cases of CPU's having children together. My mom said I may have lot of sister's I never knew about. She had sex with a lot of women from what she told me." Scrappy told me and I start to wonder how sane this Zoey is.

"The only instance of people having children here is a spell but other than that I don't know another way besides the erm. Going to stop that thought."

"Well from what I heard when two CPU's love each other very much they have sex and their share energies mix and the end result is a child between them. Or at least that what a few old books I read told me. Though there's also the painful pregnancies of having a void angel but those are rare." Scrappy told me and my head inwardly cringes as I hear a kid tell me the birds and the bees.

I don't think Zoey is that sane. Who even let her get ahold of those books. "That aside shall we go on and continue in this expo event? Heck Noire has to point out that she's watching over two kids now sometime."

Noire sighs. "I do. Might as well let them follow me around. And as one of the CPU's of Lastation I should at least show you around if you aren't going to Deathstalker's showcase. Heard its pretty popular right now."

"I'll follow you then. So the is she only showing off one item?"

"No she's showing off a lot of her tech. Most of it is medical tech though and some small arms. That console she showed off looks pretty decent though I may get one for the heck of it." Noire tells me as she began walking as Scrappy and Michelle follow her.

"I can say that console is a neet thing. Not only can it do games but it does a lot of other things." I say. Which reminds me. Either we need to connect it to things here like internet and databases or get our own servers for awhile.

Stacey smiles. "Works pretty well good thing Deathstalker owns a large network for it to connect to. Though if it does well enough I may start up some old servers to help support it. Who thought a portable console mixed with a computer would work so well."

So they do have computers here. "It's what I'm using for my console because I was told I had to have one."

"You do have to. Wait does that mean Deathstalker is your oracle!?" Noire says in complete shock as if this came out of the blue.

"She is one of them." How well known is Grave?

"How did you get her!? She's known to be a recluse. She wouldn't work for anyone before. You must be something for her to agree to being your oracle." Noire all but shouted in shock.

"Uhhh. I really just asked. I met her as we were going to take over one of the loween outpost at the time."

"Really that's interesting. Going to have to have a talk with her later. She's a real genius but hard to work with at times. Only one that really has any sway over her was Luna." Stacey says while humming before the queen of smugness hugs me from behind. "Miss me my dear. You must have been terribly bored without me." Must. Not. Lose. Cool!

"Damn." I mutter. "Where did you run off to anyways?" I ask as I undo her grip on me.

"Oh I was just checking some of forensics tech pretty interesting. So how's everything going on your end. Oh hi Stacey how are you?" Sherry says confusing Stacey a bit till she gets it.

"Right I get it your from a future time period. We'll have to have a talk over some tea been away awhile since I've meet a time traveler." Stacey says with a smile wrapping an arm around Sherry's shoulder. Wait...they actually get along?

"Alrighty then. Want to lead the way while those two catch up?" I ask wanting to move on.

Noire nods as she walks away with the kids. "Yeah just follow me."

"Got it." I say following her. "So what do you do all day besides work?"

Noire blushes and looks away. "Don't tell anyone but I like to cosplay."

"Everyone has their own hobbies." I comment.

"Really? You don't find it weird or embarrassing?" Noire asks giving me a hopeful look.

"No it does not. I don't know why your keeping it a secret. A lot of people like cosplay. I've even done it once or twice."

"I just find it embarrassing. Tell you what if you agree to cosplay with me I'll help set up a few trade deals for your console. How does that sound?" Noire asks me and Scrappy gave me a look that said just say yes.

"I guess it's happening then." I say sighing. "What do you think I should cosplay as then?"

Noire looks me over and hums "I'd say a kunoichi I have a nice pair of costumes one that'll fit you well."

"Alright. I don't think I know of her."

Noire groans. "It just means a female ninja. Not any specific character. Though if you want a specific one I can look through my collection though."

"It's fine." I said. "Just pick out whatever." I say hoping I won't regret it.

For a brief second I saw an evil glint in Noire's eye but I paid it no mind. "Oh I will. Seems like Deathstalker is about done with her showcase."

"Already. Didn't she have a lot to show?" I ask looking at her with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah she's on the last few. She's usually rather quick with her show cases showing off what she needs to make a selling and moving on. Rather effective unlike others that just keep talking to take floor time." Noire tells me as we walk in to see Grave going over a medical drone thing to the crowd in front of her and dear god it was packed.

"Oh. I've been meaning to ask. Why is Silver already working? Especially what's she's been through and whatnot."

"Yeah not my call but simple security she can handle. I'm not going to get in her way. Normally its a three month vacation for what she's been through but she's are best soldier and after getting some medical attention she wanted to get our forces into shape. We're lucky to satisfy her with a just a security detail. To her that's a vacation." Noire says with a huff afterwards clearly frustrated.

"The stubborn type. Guess I'll try to talk to her later once I do some things in my nation about a vacation. So how strong is Blanc? I hear she has abit of strength."

"She's strong like a brute. Hits like a damn truck. One hit from her usually knocks you on your ass or high into the air. My back still aches a bit from the last time she hit me." Noire said as she stretches with her joints popping.

"I'd like to have a round with her then. I know I weigh at least a few extra times what you are and I can give a mean hit back."

"Yeah you'd be one of the few to keep up with her in raw strength. Just don't go crazy." Noire says as Grave finishes up.

"Define crazy. Max I've ever done so far is create small craters in the ground."

"Oh level cities. Kill eachother or worse. That type of stuff." Noire tells me and Scrappy gives me an odd look. She's planning something I just know it.

"I'll try my best not to." I say keeping my eye on Scrappy.

Soon Grave came down walking through the crowd. "Everything went well Alex. Sales should be good." I was about to answer when something wet and sticky fell on made covering me in this weird stuff argh is this slime?

That's what the weird look was for. I turn my head to see Scrappy giggling. I take off my jacket then. "Do you have a towel?"

Scrappy hums "Give me a sec I need to remember the chemical index of cotton. Hmm got it." Soon after I feel the air being pulled into a specific spot and I see a towel being formed and a minute later Scrappy handed it to me. "Is this enough? I'm still not that skilled at alchemy yet."

Yep Edward Elric ripoff. I wipe my face off and try to get as much out of my hair and pants as possible. "That was wonderful." I mutter.

Scrappy however was still smiling. "Another successful prank Mom would be proud."

"You could've done that when we weren't surrounded by hundreds of people." I say.

"It's more fun when there are more people around to see it happen. What's the point if only you around." Scrappy asks innocently not getting the point.

"Other people may have been hit with it you know. And not everyone would act calmly about it."

"Hmm? Oh right that's why I made the slime able to harden quickly for the just incase uses." Scrappy tells me and I notice the slime hardening fast.

Gladly I got most of it off by now. "You are so going to wash this jacket later." I say putting it into my inventory to be washed later. "So how did everything go Grave?"

"It went fairly well we already have pre orders coming in. Should have more than enough currently to last us the first week of sales. Though I got production up so we should have more to sell by then. Though we can invest the new cash flow into other products and infrastructure to support the growth." Grave told me as she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets.

"Got it. That sounds good." I say putting my thumbs up.

Grave then looks out of the corner of her eye at Noire with a cold gaze. "I trust there isn't a problem here Crimson? I hope you remember what happened last time."

Noire pales and shakes her head. "No there is no problem just came to see what you were up to nothing more!"

"Good well then I'll be checking on my kids. I'll see you later Alex." Grave said with a small wave as she left. And I soon notice Noire was hiding behind me.

"Hell's up with you two?" I ask the hiding figure behind me.

"Long story short I made her mad after we got into an argument and it didn't end well for me. Let's just say you don't want to see her actually mad." Noire told me looking around slightly to see if the coast was clear.

"Ah. I wonder how long we're staying here till we have to go to the next thing I have to do. So weren't you going to show me around?"

Noire then got out from behind me. "Yeah I was. Well follow me and hopefully we don't run into Deathstalker again. Are you hungry I know a good cafe around here if you want to go there. Kids usually like the pastries there as well."

Scrappy smiles after hearing that. "Yay sweets! I wonder if my credits will work here?"

"I don't know how that works so I can't say. I'm still learning about everything. Heck I can barely put things in my inventory."

Michelle then gives me an odd look. "How long have you been here better yet how old actually are you. Most children can do it effectively when they are three. Just like at Scrappy she going to turn a year old soon existence wise."

"I am 25 years old and I've been here for less than a week."

Noire pats Michelles. "Come on now play nice or I'll have Kei give you a lecture on manners. Don't worry I think I should have a manual for most of the basic stuff in my inventory. Don't worry most of it is rather simple once you get the hang of it."

"Alright but you have to think. I came from a place that didn't have monster, levels, or a magical inventory. I'm just glad I haven't freaked out at all."

Scrappy gives me a look as if I was crazy. "You think that's crazy well I guess it is for you. Though I've seen weirder. How do you think I lost my left arm?"

"Transmutation." I say almost instantly.

Scrappy gives me an odd look. "Yeah but how did you guess that so easily? Most take a few guesses."

"Uhhh. There was a few things that talked about it even though it didn't exist there."

"Hmm going to have to do more research then. Just so you know alchemy isn't some simple bam an your done there's a lot of calculations and equations involved. It takes a lot of practice to be able to use it properly." Scrappy says with a small huff.

"I know." I say thinking. I might actually have all the volumes on my laptop.

Noire coughs into her hand to get our attention. "Anyways we are almost to the Cafe and I think I see your group up ahead. Is the carrot top running towards us your's?" Crap this is going to hurt. "MOMMY!"

"Yep." I say bracing myself before Peashy hits me in my midsection. Making me grunt. "Hey there sweet pea."

Peashy giggles and smiles. "Hi mommy did you miss me!?"

"Yes yes I did. Have you behaved while I was gone?"

Peashy nods and points to a gold star sticker on her hoodie. "I behaved mommy Miss Lucy even gave me a gold star for being good!"

"That's good." I say ruffling her hair. I look up at Lucy. "Thanks for looking after them."

Lucy just gives me a smile. "Don't worry they were angels to look after."

"Where you guys going to the cafe?" I ask them.

"I needed a snack and the kids were hungry. Don't worry I paid for everything." Scarlet told me and I notice a large number of boxes and wrappers next to her. How much did she even eat?

"I can pay for it you know and we were heading over there to grab something."

Scarlet shrugs. "Weren't around at them time. Also I think the cashier is over there think I scared her with my teeth." Scarlet told me while pointing behind a counter.

I look over and see a teen that keeps glancing at us with a little fear in her eyes. "Well no duh. Your teeth are like you pulled em out of a shark."

"Really? Guess so. Maybe that's why sharks run from me when I go swimming. Though I do eat a lot." Scarlet tells me as she began picking at her teeth with a toothpick.

"You might actually outdo me." I say looking at the amount she got.

"Really this was just a snack didn't eat a lot for breakfast. You two can go talk to her if you want I'm just going to rest for a bit." Scarlet leans on her arms and close her eyes as she drifts to sleep as Scrappy stares at Scarlet.

"Just don't sleep for too long. We don't know how long we are staying." I say.

"Yeah yeah just wake me when we are going." Scarlet tells me before she nods off.

"Alright. Hey Noire let's get this table that's besides theirs. That alright with you?" I ask motioning to the table next to the one with Lucy, Scarlet, and the kids.

Noire nods taking a seat. "Yeah sure it makes sense."

I sit in a seat and look over at the menu. Hmm. Most of this I recognize but there's just some of it that I don't know due to their names. I'll just get me a box or so of glazed donuts. "What are you guys getting?" I ask to Noire and the girls.

Noire hums as she looks at the menu. "Okay I'll get some spicy cheesecake and a couple sandwiches and Scrappy if you want to get anything we can see if your credits work if not we'll settle it out with the guilde later."

Scrappy smiles brightly. "Then I know what I'm going to get. I should have more than enough to get what I want if my credits work."

"Hey don't worry about it kiddo. I'll pay for it." I say getting up to go to the counter. "Also what do you want Michelle?"

Michelle hums before she snaps her fingers. "Some donuts sounds good. Oh and Lastation creme filled ones!"

"Got it. So you coming up to the counter with me Scrappy?"

Scrappy nods as she walked alongside me. "Yup have to see if my credits work. And someone has to be independent to some degree. I'm going to be turning four soon after all." Scrappy crossed her arms and sent Michelle a small playful glare.

"Four huh. You seem intelligent for an almost four year old. So what do you want Scrappy?"

"Hmm some donuts, a sandwich and a milkshake. And to answer your question I was born at the age of three but I rapidly matured mentally as my mind filled with the basics of alchemy and and its sub groups. Mom said mentally I'm around 10-12ish. I guess she's right I still have a lot to learn after all." Scrappy tells me as if this was the normalest thing ever. So I'm talking to an 11 year old in a four year olds body.

Well there was child geniuses where I can from. "Alright. Can you tell the lady what you want to order?" I ask as we walk up to the dest and I motion to the older teen behind it.

"Right. I want a box of donuts half glazed half jelly filled. Then I want one bacon and egg sandwich along with one cookies and cream milkshake with hard candy mixed in. Also can you check and see if my card chip works here if not miss Alex here will take care of everything else." The older teen just nods dumbly still in shock of a four year old talking like that as Scrappy hands the teen her card.

She then swipes the card. "Yeah it does work. Are you going to cover it miss or should I ring up her purchase?" the teen says while looking at me.

"I'll cover it. Also I want about three of them boxes of glazed donuts and two of them long john ones. A spicy cheesecake, three of the Lastation creme donuts, and two of the turkey sandwiches." I order. I hope Noire is fine with the turkey ones. She never gave me an order for what she wanted specifically.

"Okay that'll be about 113 credits please." The cashier told me as she ringed up the purchase.

I take out my card from my front pocket and swiped it. "This is going to be good." I say grinning as the teen started putting everything on the counter.

Scrappy just gives me a look as she waited patiently before she asks me a question. "So Alex how were your parents like?" That causes me to flinch a bit as I was raised by a single mother under some pretty rough circumstances but she was nice to me despite everything happening to her.

"They were….Fine." I lie. My life was hell for years. "How are yours?"

"You know lying is bad I won't pry it must have been rough. Mine is decent. Lost my arm during the first month of my existence. Built a replacement with some help from my teacher. But my mother's well more so Mommy Noire treats me like I'm incapable and can't do anything right. I'm sure mom is just going along with her mostly. Me and Mommy Noire fight a lot and most times I run off in a fit of rage. Last time I ran off to Lowee and spent a month with Rom and Ram before she found out where I was. She didn't think I'd get that far." Scrappy said with a glare and her metal hand tensing into a fist hard enough I could hear low groans from the metal plates.

"It's just her way of showing she cares. Even though it is excessive. As you've guest. I didn't really have that growing up. So just try to talk it out with her and if that doesn't work. Show her."

Scrappy then hugs my leg. "I guess I can do that but she's stubborn as heck. And yes I do try showing her but she says its all low level monsters that anyone can beat. So I want to fight some stronger monsters but I need a good weapons to do it. I have the materials in mind just need to get them to make it, That and apply the right runes. I hope you have a better life here Alex. Maybe go visit Lowee some time they have great theme parks."

"Heck I'm already having a better life." I say picking up almost everything as Scrappy grabs the last two items. We then make our way back to our table.

Noire turns to look. "Oh your back took you long enough. Thought you'd be there longer. Must be since she's so terrified still."

"She didn't give us much problem. I just ordered a lot." I say putting everything down.

Michelle reaches for a random box and Scrappy slaps her hand. "No getting stuff till Alex sorts things out don't you know something called patience?"

"But she just set it dow-" Michelle started to say before Scrappy cut her off. "No buts missy! Your going to wait patiently for the grown ups to sort things out. Now wait patiently or I will bury you alive for a few minutes." Michelle shiver and nods not wanting to anger Scrappy. I could use her help some time.

I roll my eyes as I pass out the desired orders. "Hope you like turkey Noire." I say handing her the sandwiches. I then open all the donut boxes and grab a glazed donut.

"I do prefer pulled pork but Turkey works too. I think you're likely going to be heading out when Grave gets back. So anything you'd like to know about Lastation?" Noire tells me as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hmm. I'm just curious on why you guys went for the steampunk look. That's my main question." I say taking a big bite out of the donut.

"Well we are known as the Land of black regality. And it fit with the whole industrial complex we were building up." Noire tells me as she keeps eating.

"Ah. It just reminds me of a few places that I've been at. How big is Lastation? I haven't seen the size of it yet."

Noire smirks as she finishes her sandwich and takes my hand in hers. "How about I take you up to the sky tower and you can see for yourself?"

"Sounds good. I'm finishing these donuts though. Been awhile since I've had any." I say finishing off one of the boxes.

Scrappy nods as she finishes her sandwich and half of her box. "Same here my moms rarely let me eat this stuff." She then finishes of the last of her milkshake and cringes a bit. "Brainfreeze!"

"You shouldn't drink it that fast. Because it will do that." I tell her.

Scrappy groans as she places her right err fleshy? Hand's thumb in her mouth against the roof of her mouth for few moments before pulling it out. "Wow that actually worked And yeah you tell me that now not before? Also when are you and Noire going to kiss or are you seeing someone else?" Crap now is not the time though thinking about it I should try flirting with the single ladies when I have the chance.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Trying to play matchmaker? Also I am not seeing anyone."

"Not really just thought you two would be good together though I think you'd be better with someone like Falcom or 5pb. Just my thoughts." Scrappy said before she ate another donut.

Not playing matchmaker my ass. "Whatever you say." I then turn to see Noire's reaction to all this.

She's blushing bright red and was staring at the table after finishing her sandwich. Okay this rilled her up a bit over nothing she must be really sensitive to teasing then.

I reach over and pull the other box of donuts to me. "Weak to teasing eh little Noiresy." I say to mess with her a little.

"No I'm not weak to anything of the sort! And I'm not little!" Noire furiously denies it still blushing bright red causing Scrappy to chuckle. "Different Noire more or less the same person."

"Are you sure? Looking a little red on my end. Or is it just hot in the room." When I get done saying that I take my t-shirt off to show my grey sports bra.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Noire stutters as her nose began to bleed as she stares at my chest. I think I broke her.

I wave my hand in front of her face before calling out to Lucy. "Lucy. I think I broke her."

Lucy giggles as she cleans up the blood running down Noire's nose. "I'd say so your a real lady killer. Though I have to say Noire more or less set herself up for that."

"You are kind of right but how am I a lady killer eh. I'm just acting like I usually do." I say putting my t-shirt over my shoulder.

Lucy chuckles. "Oh I don't know you just have a certain charm about you. Maybe why your so popular among the young woman everywhere."

I give her a certain look. "Is it that blog your going off of?"

Lucy blushes and nods as she show me the blog on her phone. "Yeah I put up a few of your better pictures of you fighting monsters and of your just hanging out with the kids. You've gotten over a hundred date invites among other more questionable things. Also we have 5pb offering to do a concert in our main town." I look and at least a dozen want to have my baby...Okay that's just weird and that's among the saner stuff.

"Alrighty then. I'm starting to question some people now. And how are you getting half these photos?" She wasn't even there for some of those.

Lucy giggles and crosses her fingers. "I have my ways. Let's just say it's nothing to worry about unless Grave find out how I'm doing it. More importantly that concert is going to put us on the map."

"Alright. Do we even have a place to do that there right now? And even then. When will this concert be held?"

"I'm having the towns performance plaza renovated we'll at least have a decent stage for the performance. And as for when she said any time this month will be good." Lucy tells me and at least that'll give us some flexibility.

"Alright that's good. Any time besides today would be fine with me but I don't even know my own schedule." I say glaring a little at her.

Lucy messes with her cell for a bit before I receive a text document on my phone. "There sent you the schedule so far. Take a look when you have time."

"I will. When do you think Grave is going to get done. I'd love to just get today over with."

Scarlets rather loud yawn drew my attention as she showed off her razor sharp teeth. "Huh? What? Oh were you talking about Grave she should be here after her kids finish dragging her around."

"Well it has been awhile since she has seen them. So I don't mind waiting for a little while."

Scarlet nods a bit. "Yeah I guess you're right. Hey Noire you feeling alright? If your tired just lean on me a bit." Scarlet offered Noire who smiled and rested her head on Scarlet's shoulder. Those two must have some kind of history together.

"She should be fine. I only broke her a little bit." I say as I finish off another box of donuts and began on another.

Scarlet then gently rubs Noire's head. "That's good I had to fix her a lot last time after Grave and Iris heart tag teamed her." I wonder how bad this Iris heart actually is if she's that bad I might need to give her an attitude adjustment.

"What did she do to receive their anger?" I ask her because I don't know if Noire would actually answer.

"A simple disagreement over trade rules and other personal matters. Hardly anything warranting the public humiliation they gave her after beating her bad enough that she could barely move before they humiliated her on a live broadcast. Tied her up naked before Iris heart whipped her butt among other things I don't want to talk about. Let's just say I wasn't happy and took it out on her. Left Iris heart on death's door before Neptune begged me to stop before I killed her. I wanted to so badly but I didn't want to hurt anyone else. Noire is my best friend I'd promise to protect her to my last breath." Scarlet told me all of that with her eyes glowing bright purple in what I can only assume was pure anger with her fist clenched.

"Calm down. She's fine now. What they did was uncalled for and your drive is good. Just don't take it out on the rest of us."

Scarlet takes a deep breath to calm down before speaking again. "Yeah I'll try. Can't promise much if they try to do it again. Only reason I didn't go after Grave was because Luna said she'd handle it. And judging by how Grave walked oddly for a month I'm sure she did. But if either of them harm a hair on IF's head they are dead."

"Just don't be too overprotective alright. You try to do it too much IF will start hating you for it."

Scarlet flinched but nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah I get it. Still I'm worried how the shadow taint within her will effect her now. I already noticed how her mood can shift dramatically at times. It's not only physical changes but mental, emotional and so forth. It affects everything. Well not if your born able to handle it like me but if your not the effects can be pretty drastic especially over time."

"So just stay along with her and help her when she needs it. Now on the effects. I don't know if it would work or not but have like a therapy type deal to ease her way into a state that she's somewhat normal and used to."

"I'll try but it won't be easy if she fights it. You can lead a horse to water but can't force it to drink it less you want to drown it. I'll do my best but a large part is up to her." Scarlet said as Grave walked up with her kids.

"Don't forget the rest of us are there to help also." I then turn my gaze to Grave. "So Grave. How's it like to be drug around by kids?"

Grave gives me a small glare. "Annoying but at least they are enjoying themselves. You enjoying your time here not that hanging out with Crimson is fun."

"Hey there were other people besides Noire here. So we going to go to our next destination?"

"Whenever your ready. Just know we are going to meet with Lady green heart or Vert next. She's nice but she can be a bit much. Also don't stare at her chest. And please do not hit on her she's my mother after all. Even though she's physically 24." Grave got out with a low groan at the end.

I just grin a wicked grin. "No promises. Let's get going shall we." I say getting up.

Grave groans as Uni smiles "So we are going somewhere else mom? Will it be fun?"

Nepgear smiles "So we are having another trip mom!?"

"Yes we are. We are now heading to Leanbox."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	13. Chapter 13: Leanbox and Planeptune

[10-10]

 **Chapter 13**

I look over at Grave. "How much longer till we get there?"

Grave sighs. "About 5 minutes at our current speed. And for the love of all things holy don't hit on my mom!"

"No promises." I say smirking. Imma do it anyways.

Grave sighs again face palming. "Why does this have to happen its so embarrassing. Then my kids will join in on it too."

"Hell I might stay over in Leanbox tonight if she flirts back."

"Then I'll need to move your trip to Planeptune back bit. I'll be sure to call Neptune and let her know what's up if it happens. And I'll be sure to be far away as I don't need the mental scarring from seeing you screw my mother." Grave says a bit annoyed.

"Hey I did tell you it's been a few years since I've enjoyed myself and also I did bring up that there's nothing but hot chicks all around. Now depending on how long this takes. I can always go to Planeptune tonight. You just have to drop me back off here when we're done."

Grave rolls her eyes. "Sure why not and you can pick up her favorite Planeptune candies and pudding along the way to impress her even more. And yes I know there's nothing but hot chicks as far as the eye can see but my mother as you'll see is a league above most."

"You do know you just gave me more of a reason to woe her over you know." I say smirking at her.

Grave blushes faintly as she messes with a control panel. "Shut up. I'm bring us down now. Your bodyguard is ready waiting for you. Why don't you try to set her up first or something so she's off your back for a bit." I chuckle deflection isn't going to save her from teasing.

"Fine I'll get going but I'm soooo going to love talking to you about how it was tomorrow."

Grave groans and hits her head on one of the keyboards. "Will this torment never end?" Grave said as I left clearly not looking forward to what I had planned. I think I can justify it to Scarlet as payback for Noire.

I walk through the ship going for the exit and I ran into Lucy. "So anyone going with me besides Scarlet?"

"Well Tomb and Ram want to meet their grandmother. The most vocal of the kids to go with you was Frost. The other kids are just happy with the handhelds we got them before we left Lastation but Frost wants to spend more time with you. Guess she's just more clingy than the rest aside from Peashy who is just entertained rather easily. It's up to you if those three tag along or not. I'm perfectly fine being a babysitter for now. If you need me to." Lucy tells me and while they are kids I'm sure me and Scarlet can keep an eye on them for the most part.

"That's fine. Since you two are staying here give me a quick runthrough on what we are meeting about. Isn't it about the trade agreement?"

"Yeah it is for the most part. They'll be allowing us to sell are goods in their markets and vice versa. For a developing nation like ours it's a pretty good deal if we can keep our quality on par or above theirs." Lucy told me and it made some sense but we'll have to really get our production centers going when I get back.

"Got it. Are the kids that are going with Scarlet?"

"Yeah those three are with Scarlet currently. So you can just head straight to her if you want." Lucy told me as she checks a text message she got on her phone.

"Thanks." I say before heading to the exit and meeting up with Scarlet and the kids. "You guys ready to go?"

The kids nod as Scarlet answers. "Yeah we were just waiting on you to show up Alex."

I pick up Frost and put her on my shoulders. "Let's get going then. Lead the way miss bodyguard."

Scarlet shrugs as she began walking. "Scarlet is fine Alex."

"I know but I was messing with ya. So how is Vert? I don't think I've heard much bout her." I ask as we went to our destination. Were. I didn't know yet.

"She's blonde, has dark blue eyes, wears a teal dress and is rather pleasant to talk to as long as you don't actively try to offend her like insulting her breasts that she takes pride in. She's also a hardcore gamer mostly for MMO's though." Scarlet tells me and that paints a pretty good picture in my head of Vert.

"Thanks for the info. Heck I'm kinda of a fan of MMO's myself so at least we have something in common."

"I wouldn't know much given I only really play a handful of games. But at least you can use that as a talking point. Her favorite is one called four goddesses online. That should help somewhat." Scarlet tells me and I have to agree it would be a smart move..After the flirting that is.

"Got it. Guess I have to try it out sometime then."

Soon we arrive at a small restaurant on the seaside where I see through a window someone that looks similar to how Scarlet described Vert and she was gorgeous almost my dream girl in fact. I'm so talking to her later even if she's not Vert. "And this is the meeting places. I see lady Green heart has caught your attention. And please refer to her as lady green heart or Green heart unless she gives you permission otherwise just to be polite Alex." Great another set of formal codes.

My eyes then see her chest. It's fucking huge. "Those can't be real, right?" I whisper to Scarlet.

Scarlet chuckles and elbows me in the side. "They are and 100% natural too. Breasts like her's are true marvel to behold."

I just give her a nod. I then walk up to Vert and say. "Hello Green Heart. My name's Alex Gardener or Grey Heart."

Vert smiles at me and motions for me and the rest to sit. "Nice to meet you Lady Grey heart. Please take a seat all of you no need to keep standing. My name is Vert and you already know my other name but you can call me Vert if you wish. May I ask if you prefer Alex or Grey heart?"

I take a seat down. "I prefer Alex if you don't mind."

Vert smiles leaning forward a bit rest her chin on her folded hands which helped give me a better view of her cleavage. "So Alex I trust you remember that this is for a trade deal between our nations and as such we need to iron out the details before signing them. But I must say you have lovely grey eyes Alex." Subtle flirt but the flattery is nice if its genuine.

"Well I have to say you have beautiful blue eyes. So what details to you want to iron out?"

"Why thank you. And to answer your question its mostly about your consoles being shipped here. The methods of delivery. What games should we make available between nations. Mostly simple stuff since the hard stuff has already been standardised." Vert tells me as she motions for waiter to come over.

"Well out of my games I almost don't mind. You can go through my games and pick a few. Now a game I want from yours is one I got curious about. Four goddesses online if you don't mind."

Vert smiles warmly. "Oh that one. I most certainly don't mind at all as long as your willing to play it with me that is."

"I don't mind that at all. As long as I can hear that sweet voice of yours longer." I know I may be doing bad with flirting but I haven't done this in years.

Vert smirks as she looks me dead in the eyes after whispering something to the waiter. "I wouldn't mind that at all. As long as you pay up front with a kiss."

"That can be arranged. This might sound weird but do you mind if I take a quick pic while we do it?" I ask leaning forward.

"Sure I don't mind it at all take as many pics as you want I don't mind at all. Now are you going to kiss me now or not?" Vert said as she leans closer so I can easily kiss her across the table this is going to be sweet!

I take my phone out of my pocket and put it on it's camera app without looking. "I'd love to." I say leaning forward in my seat and cupping her cheek before giving her a kiss. I quickly take a picture of us and I set the phone on the table.

I then put my other hand on her other cheek and deep the kiss which lasted for another five seconds before we broke with us both smiling. "You sure are a great kisser Alex, I already want more just after one kiss how about we pick up this meeting again later perhaps in my room if you don't mind." I take a look to my left and see the kids eating some ice cream and cookies likely why Vert was taking to the waiter.

"I'll take you up on your offer but I have to head to Planeptune first though."

"Sure I don't mind. I'll be expecting you and my room is on the upper level of my Basilicom. Its the room with the most decorated balcony." Vert told me with a smile and a wink.

"I'll come by as soon as I can then." I say as I send the picture to Grave.

After a moment Grave texted back. 'I hate you soo much right now.'

I sent her a quick one back. 'Just wait for the ones I get tonight.'

'Please don't. I'm about to blow a fuse already I don't need mental scarring on top of that.' Grave sent me with emoji of someone getting struck by lightning and blinking afterwards on repeat.

'Hmm. It's so tempting to do so.' I then look up at Vert. "How have you been recently. Good I hope."

Vert smiles as she leans back in her chair going to an upright sitting position from leaning forward. "I've been good though I've been rather lonely since my daughter stopped visiting me. Though I'm guessing those two are my grandkids if I'm right. But finding love when your a goddess is hard given most try to go to you because of status not you alone. If you don't mind me asking who's your friend there? Is she one of the legendary Factory siblings?" Factory? What kind of last name is that?

"Uh. Yes those are your grandkids, the other one is my adoptive daughter, I accidently gained my status on accident if that helps, and I truly don't know. I know her first name is Scarlet. She started helping me after I helped her and her sister out."

"Oh that's wonderful I've always wanted grandchildren. Oh right she must Scarlet Factory and her sister Idea Factory! Those two are quite popular here in Leanbox and Planeptune not so much in the other two but they are legends for some of the almost impossible quests they've completed. I thought I heard something of them being captured by Lowee." Vert tells me and the look on her face gets a bit more serious. So wait IF is just going by her initials all this time? Oh this is going to be hilarious to bring up to her later.

"Well it mainly was IF and Scarlet was basically blackmailed. I helped Scarlet by rescuing IF from where she was held captive." I inform her.

Scarlet shrugs as she keeps a lookout. "Well thank you for that. Though some of Planeptune may not be as forgiving. Given Scarlet is well known for beating Iris heart in a fight. Though how I do not know." Vert tells me calmly as some waiters arrive with an assortment of food. Which knowing me and Scarlet will go by fast.

"So is Iris Heart one of the strongest goddess out of all of you? It's been sounding like that between abit of people."

Vert nods while moving a plate of pasta in front of herself. "She is more or less the strongest among us well that we know. We haven't really seen Red heart fight too much but we haven't seen much that pushes her past Iris heart. Most of us wouldn't dare mess with Iris heart as she is rather extreme in methods."

"I'll remember that then. So. I hear you like video games a lot."

Vert takes a few bites of her food before answering. "I do. I'm pretty much the biggest gamer out of all the current goddesses. Noire is always busy and the Planeptune goddesses are a bit lazy."

"Well I can't say how much of a hardcore gamer I'd be due to the kids and other responsibilities but I will play them abit I'll admit."

"Well it is admiral that you take your responsibilities so well. Just don't let it keep you from enjoying yourself." Vert tells me before continuing to eat and I'm not about to let free food go to waste now.

I then start eating alongside her. With me eating most of what's on the table. "I'll be lying if I didn't say the food wasn't good here."

Vert smiles warmly at that placing her hand on mine. "Well I like to say the culinary aspect is the pride of Leanbox. I'm glad you enjoy it but my cooking is leagues above this places cooking."

"I'd love to try it sometime then." She's so tempting me.

"Perhaps Dinner and a movie with the chance of something extra then? That is if your interested." She then leans closer to whisper into my ear. "I'll be wearing less clothes then to give you some more eye candy."

"I'd love to take that offer." I whisper back smiling.

Vert kissed my cheek before pulling back. "Then be sure to come by no later than 8 tonight I'll be waiting."

Then I see Frost tug on my shirt. "Mommy I have to use the bathroom."

"Deal." I say getting up. "Also do you know where the bathroom is if they have one here?"

Vert points down a hall. "Its down the hall and to the left you can't miss it since its marked restroom."

"Thanks." I say to her as I take Frost's hand and walk to the bathrooms with her.

Along the way to the bathrooms Frost sneeze and shivered before sneezing again. I start to wonder if she has a cold or something as I start to notice the room temperature getting colder.

Hmm. I wonder if she has powers? I've heard of people here that does have them. I pick her up and put her on my hip so she could use my body temperature. "Cold sweety?"

Frost nods taking long shaky breaths, though I can see her breaths when she exhales. "S-so C-cold." She tells me while shivering.

I then open my inventory. Thankfully on the first try and pull out a spare jacket I put in there. I then put it on her as we reach the restrooms. "Hope that makes you feel better somewhat."

"It does. Feels better at least." Frost told me as we head inside the bathroom.

We go into the girls restroom and I carry her to one of the stalls. I open an unoccupied one and went in before locking it behind me. "Do you need help? Or do you think you can do it by yourself?"

"I think I can do it by myself mommy I'm a big girl after all." Frost told me with a slight pout before she sneezed again though she is still a bit of skin and bones not having much muscle to her. Hmm you know it might be worth going through some basic workouts with the kids to get them into shape wouldn't do for them to be couch potatoes like some gamers.

I set her down and I lean up against the door. "So what did you guys do at the expo while I was gone?" I ask to make basic conversation.

Frost blushes as she drops her pants and underwear to sit on the toilet. "We mostly walked around and looked at stuff before getting stuff to eat. Some of the stuff they had were really cool though."

"That's good to know. Did you have fun?"

"For the most part. The accessories and magic gear looked cool though. But none had snowflake patterns." Frost said with a pout.

"If you be good enough I'll get you one with a snowflake design alright."

Frost smiles at me after that. "Thanks mom. I'm almost done just need the toilet paper now."

I unroll some and hand it to her. "If your still a bit cold you can sit in my lap if you want to try to steal my warmth."

Frost then uses it before answering me. "I may do that. Its so cold like I'm freezing."

"I don't know why but I do have a lot of warmth to give you. You ready to go back now?"

Frost hops off the toilet and pulls her pants and underwear up. "I am mommy. Can you carry me?"

"Sure." I say picking her up and start carrying her in my hip. I walk up to the sink and I hold her in the air. "Now wash your hands for me."

Frosts nods washes her hands with whatever soap they use here and I notice despite her using the hot water some of it turns to ice. Not a lot but enough for me to notice. "All done mom."

I bring then her over to the paper towels. She must have ice powers she doesn't know how to control. "Now dry your hands and we can go back to the others."

Frost nods as she takes the paper towels and dries her hands quickly before taking one and sneezing into it.

As soon as she was done I put her back on my hip and we left the restrooms. When we got back to everyone I sat back down in my seat with Frost in my lap. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I tell Vert.

Vert smiles as she rest her head on her left hand. "It's alright. I still remember when Grave was a little girl she'd pout adorably all the time when she didn't get her way."

"She did? Which reminds me. I wonder why she didn't come with us?"

"Oh that's because last time I smothered her with my breasts and teased her relentlessly. Now she's trying to play the tough girl act when she's still very much a mommy's girl. Just give her a few more months and she'll cave. She's quite the handful sometimes." Vert said to me finishing it off with a cute giggle.

"I'd love to be smothered in those. I do have to admit it is fun teasing her."

"It is just let me know if you need help teasing her. And if you wish you can be smothered in them tonight." Vert said giving me a warm smile and a wink.

Frost gives me an odd innocent look. "Mommy what are you two talking about?"

"Grown up things sweety." I say rubbing her head.

"Oh! You two are going to make a baby together?" Frost asks us and thankfully Vert saved me more or less. "Oh I certainly wouldn't mind having a few with her in the future but for now I think your mother wants to focus on you and your sisters I'm guessing. Am I right you have more than one?"

"Yes currently four." I answer her. I wouldn't mind having another child though.

Vert then began playing with my hair twirling it around her index finger. "Really now that sounds lovely. If we do become an item I'd be more than happy to have a child with you whenever you want. Though I don't ever recall a child being born from two CPU's yet. Should be interesting to find out the result if you want to that is."

"I'd like to try it out but if it works I expect you to help me raise her." I say.

Vert then places a kiss on my lips. "Oh I will every step of the way. Though it will have to be in visits if she stays with you since we are in two different nations. Though I have a feeling our nations will become closer just as we are."

"We can do that or take turns watching over her or we can take turns living in each nation."

"Hmm I say turns living in each nation. Gives us more time together. My oracle can handle most things here and most of mystuff is computerized. Plus it will do wonders for our shares if we are together. Couples are popular now after all." Vert says with a smile and I have to agree and I'll be getting more of her that way.

"That sounds great. You do know this will mess with Grave so much right?"

"Oh I do that's one of the reasons why I'm doing it. I hope you don't mind." Vert said to me while giving her grand kids a pat on their heads.

"That's fine with me." I say smirking.

"Good then I'll head home to begin the preparations. You should head to Planeptune now so you have plenty of time for our time together later. Don't worry it will be worth the wait I promise you." Vert tells me before giving me a goodbye kiss and walking away with a noticeable sway of her hips as she did so.

That temptress. I look at Scarlet and the kids. "You guys ready to go? Wait. Who's paying for this?" I say pointing down at the table.

The waitress comes by and smiles at us. "Oh Lady Green heart paid the tab for you. She said it was her treat. It's good seeing you around again Scarlet." The waitress gave Scarlet a suggestive wink before walking away to another table. That was rather interesting.

I get up and pick Frost up. "An old friend of yours?" I ask Scarlet.

Scarlet shakes her head. "You could say that but she's not my girlfriend. I should stop by and say hi to her before I go. You can leave without me I'll just fly over and meet you there. Probably get there before you guys do."

"Alright. Let's get going Ram, Tomb."

The two nod to each other before jumping on me wrapping their arms around my neck. "Let's go!." They said in a mix response Ram loudly and Tomb in a monotone.

"Ugg. Fine. Just be glad I can do this." I say while walking back to the ship.

After a long walk to the ship I finally manage to get the kids off me who run off to go to Grave who was blushing bright red while Frost clung to me closely. "Alex!"

"What! Oh by the way I have a date tonight." I say smiling widely pointing at her.

Despite my initial thoughts Grave's only got a deeper shade of red. "Why you! ARGH!" She pulls on her hair and storms off with the twins giving me a sneaky thumbs up. I wonder what they are planning?

"Come on! You know I just love to tease you mommy's girl!" I say teasing her.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" Grave shouted at me out of sheer embarrassment. I think she's about to faint at this point.

"A little birdy told me." I say smirking.

Grave takes a deep breath shaking a bit. "Lets just go to Planeptune before I blow a fuse."

"Fine. So what would you say if I had a child with your mother?" I say with a teasing tone.

Grave stopped swaying a bit before she fell back as she passed out from sheer shock I'm guessing.

I bust out laughing. I go over and pick her up and sling her over my shoulder. Can one of you two get Lucy?"

Ram then runs off. "I'll get her! Too slow Tomb!"

I laugh a little more. "So worth it." I say walking to the cockpit.

I look at the controls for a bit wonder how to fly this massive ship. Until I find the autopilot feature that has pre registered coordinates already inputted. I select Planeptune and the airship lifts off and begins its journey.

"That's so easy." I say as I set Grave down in a seat. I look down at Frost who is clinging to my side. "Warm enough?"

Frost nods snuggling closer. "Warm enough to not be freezing. Can I stay with you mom?" Frost says to me as rubs her cheek into my side.

"You can until I have to go back to Leanbox tonight okay."

Frost leans into me more. "Okay mommy. That's at bed time right?"

"Should be around then since you guys are suppose to go to bed at eight- nine oclock."

"Eight to nine oclock? That means we need to head back at Seven thirty right?" Frost asked me curiously and that should actually give us a good amount of time to get back.

"Yes but I have to be dropped off on the way back home though so I won't be there tonight. I'm sorry."

Frost sighs before sneezing. "Its okay mom my sisters should be enough to keep me warm without you."

"I'll ask you to sleep in the room with the fireplace alright. It'll help a lot."

"Okay thanks mommy. I'll see if miss Compa wouldn't mind sleeping with me to keep the bad dreams away." Frost tells me. If I'm right she actually means nightmares in this case.

"That sounds good." I say and I look up at the monitors and notice that we are very close to Planeptune.

"We're almost there mommy?" Frost asks curiously as she follows my gaze to the monitors.

"Yes we are. I'm surprised Lucy isn't here by now."

I then hear running down the hall before Lucy came running in. "Sorry I had to get Nepgear and Uni to help get Peashy off me. She's really clingy and has an iron grip."

"Yeah I hate to see how she turns out in the future with that strength of hers. But yeah I made Grave faint here."

"Oh what do you need me to do wake her up or something?" Lucy asks while poking Grave's cheek playfully.

"I just need you as witness if she freaks out upon wakening."

Lucy shrugs as she keeps messing with Grave. "Sure I can do that. But can I draw on her face with markers?"

"Go ahead and hurry up with it. I don't think she'll be asleep much longer."

Lucy smirks and takes out a marker and begins drawing quickly. She finishes up with time to spare as we reach Planeptune. I take a look at Grave's face and boy will she be pissed when she wakes up. Though its also perfect blackmail material.

I take a quick picture before I start sofly patting her cheek trying to get her up. "This is going to be funny." I say softly to Lucy.

Grave then begins to stir before she larches forward. "ALEX IS GOING TO SCREW MY MOM!"

I hand Frost to Lucy for a second. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Your pure evil right now you know that? I'm going to get back at you for this I swear. And no by no way am I going to call you mom." Grave says firmly. But she's not really going to do anything with blackmail I have on her now.

"Sure you will buddy. I don't mind if you call me mom or not but you have to acknowledge it. So how will you feel about a new sister?" I say seeing if she'd faint again.

"I don't know okay. I'm going to be a big sister to a little sister that I have a century plus age difference with? How would you feel about that. Honestly it's weird to me also literally having a friend of mine having sex with my mom isn't helping." Grave says annoyed but she isn't faint going back to her stone cold monotone personal.

"Well. It really doesn't help that your mother is immortal with a body of a 20 year old. You have to give me some layback there."

Grave leans back in her seat. "Yeah you have a point. And she has the body of a 24 year old. Guess it isn't a stretch for you to be attracted to her. Looks like we are about at Planeptune. You going to head off and meet with those two now?"

"Yes your right. And it doesn't help that I'm physically and mentally a 25 year old that's been." I cover Frost's ears. "Horny as hell. I'd admit you were fantastic but every corner I turn there's a hot woman." I then unplug her ears and take her from Lucy.

Frost looks at me curiously. "Are we going now mom?"

"Yes yes we are. Who will be going with me this time Lucy?"

"Well Sherry said she'd be heading over. Your other children are getting lonely so they'll be coming as well. Also Scarlet said she'd be there in a bit after she finishes talking to her girlfriend. So about six people for now. Also I don't know if you know this or not but Plutia is a bit terrified of Scarlet so if anything Scarlet will help make sure she behaves herself." Lucy lists/tells me. So I'm going to be dealing with the Queen of smugness again and wait Scarlet never told me who her girlfriend was before I left.

"Hey you're saying it like I can't handle myself here." I say with a hand to my chest. "I'm basically the basic definition of a tank."

"Yeah its just my concern as Plutia is something else when she transforms. Just be careful alright. I don't think she will try anything but don't let your guard down. Your safety is one of my concerns. I can't be an oracle with no goddess." Lucy tells me and it makes sense at least. Plutia should be a good fight if she chooses to start one.

"I'll be careful don't worry about it. Aren't you going with us too or you camping out with miss embarrassed over here?"

Lucy looks at Grave then at me. "Yeah I'll go. Better than with her right now. Besides I haven't seen Planeptune in a long time."

"Alright let's get going so we can let Grave here calm down."

Lucy smiles and heads out with me as the kids rush up to me while shouting. "MOM!"

"Hey there kiddos. You ready to go?"

The kids nods and holds up random weapons before Nepgear speaks up. "We are. Scarlet even got us training we pleaded with her for ten minutes straight."

I'm going to have a small chat with her when she shows back up. "Okay just put them away for now. You guys can mess with them later."

"Yay thanks mom!" They all said as they put the weapons back in their inventory.

I can't exactly take them away now. I'd seem cruel as hell. I look at Lucy. "We heading straight there?"

Lucy nods. "Yup we are heading straight to the guildhall where the rest will meet us."

"Got it. Like I've said and keep saying. I don't know my way around so lead the way."

Lucy smiles and begins guiding me to the guildhall. "Remind me to get you a map later or you could just download a map app on your phone."

Can I connect to their app store? My phone wasn't exactly made to access things here. "Got it. That'll help so much."

"Hey didn't Grave upgrade your phone? You should be able to download it easily. Just connect to the mobile store and you should be able to download it. You do know how to use a phone right? Do I need to explain that too?" Lucy asks me as if I don't know and I do say I don't know how to do things a lot but only for the new stuff here.

I pull out my phone and go to the home screen. I see how the store app was different. I click on it. "What app do you recommend?"

"For maps? I'd recommend NEP Maps or GPS depending on the version. Planeptune is the best for casual software. Given that Neptune herself has a thing for computers." Lucy tells me and I put in the app name and see it a picture of a purple haired girl winking at me while holding up a basic peace sign.

I hit the download button before putting it in my pocket. Glad Grave gave me service. "Thanks for the help."

Lucy smiles and pats me on my shoulder. "Glad to help. Also we're almost there. Oh look Scarlet is talking with Neptune. Should be some good gossip if we get closer to them."

"Alright." We then walk forward to hear what they are talking about.

"It's good to have you back Scarlet. You know I missed you while you were stuck in Lowee." Neptune says to Scarlet while reaching to grab Scarlet's hand.

Scarlet smiles softly giving Neptune's hand a small squeeze. "It is nice to be back with you Nep. I still remember the hell you gave Lowee for a time. Don't think for a moment I forgot about you. Only one loveable idiot like you around."

Neptune the pouts. "Hey I'm not that dumb just not the smartest at times."

"You two having a good chat?" I call out to them walking up.

Scarlet almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh um didn't see you there Alex. Um how much did you hear?"

"Enough. I'm guessing you're the candidate for Planeptune. I'm Alex Gardner." I say offering my hand out.

Neptune smiles and takes my hand. "Neptune and I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be that new CPU I've been hearing about lately."

"You're right about that. Haven't even been here a week yet."

Neptune just smiles at me as she pulls her hand back. "Oh you'll be fine. Once you get the hang of things I'm sure you'll be a great goddess perhaps even one of the more normal ones around here. Plutia and Noire are polar opposites. One works too much and one is extremely lazy."

"I've heard that but Noire is currently taking care of a kid right now so she won't be as much as a workaholic as she used to be."

Neptune looked surprised by that. "Really never expected her to become a mom. Still good that she isn't working to hard. Well we just have to meet up with some Sherry girl and Plutia now."

"I hope bringing my kids won't be too much of a bother."

Neptune smile and pats the kids there heads. "Nah we were going to do low level monster farming. Most should be fairly harmless to the kids as long as they keep their distance or have training weapons."

"Alright. They do have training weapons with them." I say giving Scarlet a certain look. "So they should be fine as long as an eye is kept on them."

"I can do that for the most part shouldn't be too hard. Real question is how are we going to deal with Frost basically being joined to your hip now." Scarlet points out and she has a point Frost is being really clingy right now.

I upholster my handgun and I spin it on my finger. "Well I can handle myself just fine. If Frost wants to stay where she is until something major happens it is fine with me."

"Your right about that but we have me, Plutia and Scarlet. Three heavy hitters already plus you. Not much we can't handle especially where we are going at least. So we should be good." Neptune tells me and that sounds good at least. Don't have to worry too much then.

"Sounds good. A heavy hitter eh. I want to see if you can pick me up." I tell her looking at her frame. I then remember people here are abit different than what I'm used to but I've already said it.

Neptune shrugs and picks me up in a bridal carry. "Wow your heavy but not past my carrying weight. Blanc could probably throw you if she wanted."

"Fine just set me down. I am holding onto a child here."

Neptune shrugs and sets me down. "Okay don't want to disturb the adorable kid after all. Want to just head to Virtua forest now. Plutia sent me a text she'll be heading there now."

"Sure. So what mobs are we going to be running into?"

"Just dogoos and small ghost creatures. Sure I've heard some weird stories but those are the only things around there usually." Neptune told me with a shrug before wrapping around one of Scarlets arms.

"So you two a thing? I just want to get that out of the way." I say as we started walking.

Scarlet nods and rubs Neptune's head. "Yeah we are an item. Been together for what's it been 6 years so far?"

"Congratulation." I say to them.

Neptune smiles before kissing Scarlet's cheek. "Yeah once Scarlet gets her life back in order we are going to get married hopefully."

"Sounds good. You guys already brush out all the details or are ya doing it in the future?"

"Oh we have it all planned out even down to where we'd have the honeymoon." Neptune told as with a slight perverted giggle at the end.

I speed up for a second and bump my shoulder into Scarlet. "And when was I going to hear about this eh?"

"In about a three days or when ever IF wasn't possibly listening in or having people follow us. She does that a lot." Scarlet tells me while pointing over her shoulder at some people following us.

"Why would she do that?" I ask. I look around and do a quick head count on the kids.

"She's getting paranoid and despite me being stronger than she's more worried about me than I am of her. If she keeps going like this I'll need to give her an attitude check before she does insane." Scarlet tells me while tossing something over her shoulder at the people following us.

"Yeah like I said. Until it has been confirmed she has gotten used to the changes you have to stay with her and watch over her. I'm not saying you have to do it 24/7 though."

"I will try my best. I'll just have to be doing face chats with you for while then Neptune. Sorry about that." Scarlet said as she continued to pet Neptunes head.

"You do know she could come to stay with us for a while or at least a few days a week with ya." I say.

"Hmm yeah I guess you're right. I'd like at least a day or two to spend with Nep. Maybe go on a date. But yeah little sis needs me now and three two one." Scarlet says before I hear whatever she threw release a gas causing the girls following us to let out a shriek as ran away.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "I guess that's a way to deal with em. Who's fan's were they?"

"Nep's and mines that IF paid to follow us around. Sis is smart but not enough to predict something like this happening." Scarlet tells me while rolling her eyes a bit.

"Not to be rude. But I'm kinda glad I don't have a sister that does that."

"Hire stalkers? Yeah it's annoying and I'll give her a talking to later. Come on we should hurry up and get to Virtua forest before were late." Scarlet told me as she began walking a bit faster with Neptune.

I slow down a little bit then to let Peashy, Uni, and Nepgear get in front of me. "Alright let's get going. How far is it from here?"

Neptune hums. "About another quarter mile I'd say from here you can start seeing the forest now from here."

"You ready kiddos. Scarlet here is going to teach you guys how to use your weapons and how to take care of the monsters." Serves her right to give em weapons without talking to me first.

Scarlet shrugs and pats Uni's head. "Sure I don't mind. Was planning on teaching the basics after they begged me to get them the stuff. Frost was the only one that couldn't make up her mind so I picked up everything that caught her interest."

"Thank you for that." I say. I look down at Frost. "Still comfortable?"

Frost nods while looking up at me. "I am mom. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No you are not." I say. I've already gotten used to her being there.

"Okay mommy I don't want to make you cold too." Frost tells me while snuggling closer.

Scarlet gives Frost a curious look. "Kid having trouble controlling her magic?"

"I believe so yes I know she has powers that deal with the cold."

"I'll need to see if my stuff from my old place is still there before seeing what the source of her powers are but I have a temporary solution that should help if they are magic based." Scarlet tells me as she takes out a solid white wristband and puts it on Frosts wrists. Almost instantly it looks like it freezes over before the ice retracts turning a deep shade of blue.

"So it'll restrict her powers?"

"More or less. But its only a temporary fix. She'll need to be trained and I'll need to figure out how they are manifesting exactly. But it'll keep her more comfort for now. Now what you prefer I taught her for now maces polearms or handguns?" Scarlet tells me while I assume scrolling through her inventory.

"How about you wait on the guns for at least another year."

"Yeah or two. For now I'll just teach her how to use the mace I got her. Its simple to learn and effective. And will be really effective with her cold powers. Freezing then shattering them." Scarlet said to us and that actually made guns sound a bit less scary compared to getting Sub-zeroed.

"Sounds good. Do you still want to stay where you are Frost?"

Frost looks at me then at her sisters then back at me. "Will you stay close to us? I don't want to miss out on spending time with my sisters but I don't want to leave you too."

"I will don't worry. Do you want me to set you down or keep carrying you?"

"Keep carrying me its comfy." Frost said she leaned into me.

I ruffle her hair. "Anyone else want me to carry em?" I ask.

Peashy jumped on this of course. "Oh me! ME! Carry ME!"

"Come on then." I say picking her up and putting her on my other hip.

Peashy giggles and she too snuggled into me. These two are definitely going to be the most attached to me I can tell but mostly since the other two are too hold to be carried like them.

Soon I could see the Queen of smugness and a girl that looked a bit younger than Neptune with lighter purple hair waiting alongside her. Guessing that must be Plutia then.

"Hey there smug queen wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Yeah well I had a feeling certain someone would be showing up soon. And it's been too long since I've seen Planeptune well a Planeptune for that matter not the one I come from but close enough." Sherry told us as if we didn't know because we didn't. So she was originally from Planeptune or a Planeptune? Meaning more than one of these places exists.

I just roll my eyes. I walk up to Plutia. "Hello I'm Alex Gardner. Also known as Grey Heart."

Plutia smiles gently. "Its nice to meet you Alex. Are you ready to kill some monsters?"

I take out my handgun. "Yep." I say as I lean down so Frost and Peashy could hop off.

"Then lets head into the forest. I know a good spot where the monsters usually gather we can start there." Plutia said as she began walking into the forest without a care in the world.

I wait till all the kids went in front of me before I followed. "You guys ready?" I ask the kids.

The kids hold up their weapons soon after. Uni a rifle with a electric bayonet at the end of it, Nepgear with some kind of lightsaber plasma sword thingy, Peashy with some sort of claw weapons and Frost with a medieval style mace. All of which almost looked like the real deal and they were supposed to be training weapons? But my thoughts drifted away as the kids spoke in unison. "We are!"

"Just be carefull alright guys. Also watch each other's backs."

Uni and Nepgear nod as Uni speaks up. "We will mom. I got everyone's back given my weapon has the longest range out of all my sisters."

I ruffle her hair. "Even if you watch everyone's back someone needs to watch yours." I say as we approach a clearing.

Scarlet pats Uni's head. "Don't worry I got her back. Hmm they're more of an unnatural feel to this forest since last time. Somethings watching us now."

"I'll keep an eye and ear out then. I don't have to tell you to keep your guard up do I?"

"No only not to kill who ever gets on my bad side. Come on Uni time to teach you how to scale a tree for a better vantage point." Scarlet tells me as she takes out her sniper rifle heading to a tree.

"You so need to let me use that in the future!" I call out to her.

Scarlet smirks. "Just wait till you see what it can do first." Scarlet then helps Uni learn how to scale a tree before I hear a whisper in my ear. "Come this way cutie. I know what your heart desires most." For some reason even though I knew this is a bad idea I felt compelled to follow it.

I pat Nepgear's back so she would know she can go ahead with her sisters. Gladly they went ahead. When they were a little bit ahead. I turn around with my elbow in the air and the gun still pointing in the direction everyone went. Who the hell is this because everyone went ahead.

Then the voice giggles. "So on edge. Why don't you just relax? There's no need for violence unless you decide otherwise. It be such a shame to paint this forest red. Red is such an ugly color for a forest after all." The voice spoke in such an unnerving manner like Sherry but more punchable and seductive.

I frown but lower my arm but I keep my guard up just in case. "And who are you." I say coldly.

"Oh I can either be your best friend or your worst nightmare. My name may be too hard for you to understand so perhaps I should tell you one of my titles. I am known as the Great Dreamer. And I already know there is some things you'd protect above all else. And that is your children if I'm right." The voice spoke to me creepily and the subtle sense of terror somehow began creeping into my mind putting me on edge.

"You are right." I say seizing all movement and slowing my breathing to see if I can hear any movements.

The voice soon laughs as I hear nothing. "Such a foolish mortal perhaps a display of my power will get you to fall in line to my whims more easily." I feel the wind shift before a thick metallic scent assaults my nose from all directions hits me.

My blood runs cold as I run towards the where I believe the rest went and find their lifeless corpses mauled and thrown about as if some monster tore them apart. I rush up pick up Frost her body feels cold to the touch yet the blood is still warm. All this happens before a girl in her early teens smiles at me. "Do you understand now what you are dealing with?"

I put the body down and shake my head. Didn't she call herself the Great Dreamer. I laugh a little. "You're a reality changer aren't you?"

She just shrugs. "That's more or less true. But take it as you will. Question is what will you do now?"

"Not really anything I can do anything with you fucking with me."

The girl just smirks at after that. "You got that right. Now maybe you'll answer me this question are you with me or against me. I assure I mean you alone no harm if you agree to my side."

"Why mess with me though? What do you want with me?"

"Because you are unique and rather powerful. I have use of someone of your particular talents. I prefer to keep my goals to myself but the rewards are far worth the risks." The girl said as she began walking towards me.

"What will you have me doing?"

The girl smirked as she stopped in front of me. "Oh nothing major just take out some troublesome eyesores here and there and maybe move items to certain locations. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure but I'll choose which ones I'll do alright."

The girl reached out her hand for me to shake. "That is agreeable. So we have a deal then."

I sigh. "Guess so." I say shaking her head.

A small rune like symbol glows on both are hands. "A deal is a deal and it works a both ways. Enjoy your time with your family. I'll be contacting you within a week. Don't forget our deal." She says before reality fades to normal and I see Nepgear standing in front of me with a confused look on face.

"Hey there sweetie. Sorry I was spacing out."

Nepgear blinks before she walks up and hugs me. "You looked like a Zombie mom and you missed a cool move miss Sherry did. Time paradox something."

Sherry coughs into her hand. "Time Paradox Eclipse. And Violet you can come out now they are friendly and won't freak out over how cute you are."

"Who?" I ask her with an eyebrow raised.

"My cousin Violet she's a bit shy around strangers." Sherry told me as she side steps and catches an arrow launched at her. "And that would be her."

"That her form of greeting?" I ask looking in the direction the arrow came from.

"Only if she knows you can take dodge or catch it like me." Sherry says while twirling the arrow before it shatters in a sparkle of pickles. I look and see a girl with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes staring at us from atop a tall ass tree almost blending into it thanks to the suit she's wearing. Would have missed her otherwise. She looks like Vert except cuter a lot cuter like the classic younger sister levels of cuteness.

"Why does she look so much like Vert?" I ask with my curiosity taking me over.

"Oh well that's because Brave dimension Vert is her mother and my aunt slash grandmother Zoey is her mother. I believe you meet Violet's older sister Scrappy recently correct? Also by technicality she'd be this Vert's daughter too." Sherry told me and my mind goes blank for a second as I hear she's another Vert's kid.

"Alrighty then." I wonder how many children Vert does have? "She gonna come down or stay up there?"

"Depends she loves her perches a lot but she may come down to say hi." Sherry tells me as Violet begins leaning forward as if she's going to jump.

"Should I catch her or is she going to be fine?"

Sherry pats my back before leaning on her cane. "She should be just fine. She got some training in magic and potion brewing from a gemstone goddess. That's also where she learned of archery well more so than Zoey taught her before she disappeared and what not. We think Zoey landed here like Scrappy did but we haven't checked yet too busy sightseeing and training or questing in some cases to check exactly were leaving that up to Sam."

I was about to answer when Violet jumped. At first she fell fast picking up speed before half way down I felt a strong breeze and her decent slowed as she did a flip before landing.

I do a small clap. I can say I was impressed. "How important is this Zoey person? You've been mentioning her a lot lately."

"Well she's one of the oldest CPU's currently that I know and she's in the upper range of how strong an Elder CPU can get. She's like 13 thousand years old last time I checked and fast as heck. So I'd say very but she is my grandmother so I'm a bit biased there. I'm guessing you've taken note of how I'm significantly less annoying right now?" Sherry tells me as Violet walks up to Sherry and me.

"Very. Why are you always smug anyways? Hello I'm Alex Gardner." I say offering Violet my hand.

Violet shakes it gently. "I'm Violet Hakozaki nice to meet you Alex. And to answer your question that's because her other mom is Brave dimension's Neptune and Gold heart. Which means she got the smart ass genes from both sides."

"That might make enough sense." I say even though I don't know about them much.

Sherry smirks as she pats Violet on the head. "Now now Violet unlike Momma Nep I can control how much of a smartass I am and when. Though I still have her mouth. Just like Alex doesn't notice her pants are down exposing her underwear."

I look down and see that she's right. I'm glad I'm wearing boxers. "No fucks given. You know what." I reach down and mess with my laces on my boots and kick them off before taking my pants off. I then take my t-shirt off also. "Sucks I don't have an official swimsuit but this works." I say putting my boots back on and my belt that had my holster.

"Wow you are a real ten out of ten on the fitness score. I know a good swimsuit place we can swing by later if you want but you should definitely keep this look up I know Vert will love it. Though Scarlet has better curves than you." Neptune said to me while looking me up and down before Scarlet throws a rock at her but to get her attention off me.

"Hey I'm almost pure muscle over here." I say smiling. I put my clothes in my inventory.

Plutia smiles at me and the rest."Oh we are striping to are underwear now? Guess I'll slip into something more comfortable while the kids hunt dogoo." That was all she said before transformed into what looked like a busty dominatrix. "Ah this is much better."

Guess that's her Hdd form. Why does she have a sadist look to her. Ohh. Didn't some people say there was something up with her when she fought. "I'd transform too but I'm comfortable wit this for now and I don't want to de-age."

Iris heart I guess I should call her now walked up to me and cupped my chin. "Why not you'd cuter if you were younger. Besides you still look good enough to eat now." Then she literally licked my cheek from jaw to cheekbone sending a pleasant shudder down my spine.

I smile a crooked grin. "Because I like my body like this thank you very much." I say with my eyes a little narrowed.

Isis's hands then began to drift lower touching my body while she was close to me. "Well it very nice especially your muscles. But how about we tempt things with a little spar winner gets to pick their prize."

I crack my knuckles. "Sure why not." Been awhile since I've sparred with someone.

Scarlet taps my shoulder soon after. "You may want to transform she'll the edge if you don't."

"Damn fine." I then will myself to transform and I pull my sword and shield from my inventory. I then motion for Iris to come at me.

Iris smirks and comes at me like a speeding bullet with lightning slashes that I managed to block with my shield before she kicked my shield hard enough that I fell over with my back facing her which she promptly began to whip ruthlessly making it difficult to get from the pain and impact. She kept whipping my back and the pain was only getting worse but strangely at least to me I was enjoying her on top at least a bit. "Had enough yet!? Here have some more!"

I then push myself off the ground and spin in a circle before delivering a good kick into her side sending her into a tree.

Iris smirks as she kicks off the tree and into the air flyinging about a five feet in the air. "Very good that what I want to see. You've got a good bite to you. I like it!" Crap why do I feel like this is turning her on? Well I guess sexy warriors fighting turns some people on. Still remember those times.

I put my sword and shield on my back temporary. "Deal maybe I shall take a bigger bite." I say rushing forward and grabbing her right leg. I then bring her down and twirl in a circle her throw the the foot and a half tree. I then chuck her into another one nearby.

Iris then fell forward before she was able get her feet on the ground and runs at me with her sword poised to strike. I raise my shield to block the blow only for her jump on it though not high she land quickly behind me fast enough to grab my shield arm and give the elbow a spartan kick hard enough I felt it crack a bit. I spat out some saliva in pain before I twist around to slam my sword into Iris that she blocks with her own but it made her move back a bit giving me some room to work with.

"Hmm." I say moving my shield arm. Going for that approach then eh. I wait till she comes at me again and when she swung horizontal I ducked under the blow dropping my shield and sword. I then grab the wrist she isn't holding a weapon in and I use her momentum to fall forward. I then use my other arm to put my hand on the back of her shoulder to slam her into the ground. Using the arm that's still holding her wrist I yank it back causing her shoulder to dislocate. I then slam my palm into her elbow.

Iris let out a grunt as her elbow broke before she slammed the pommel of her sword into my knee causing my knee to twist awkwardly to the side weaking my stance which Iris capitalize as she quickly muttered something under her breath which I think caused the soon to be searing pain in my hand holding her wrist.

Which was all Iris needed to twist around and stab my side and kick me away before holding her other hand above her broken limb surrounding in a green glow as the joints audibly popped into place it wasn't perfect be it looked to now hurt her as much now. But my hand still stung like I tried punching a star.

I flex it a few times before I think it's fine. I then leap forward while she is busy and I grab the back of the blade of her sword before ripping it from her grasp. I then deliver a quick punch with my other arm into her leg as I was ripping the weapon out of her hand. I felt the bone crack under the hit.

Before either of us could continue we felt a force yank us to the ground hard. I try to move but the weight was too much. "Alright this fight is over. Alex you win as you can actually continue the fight. Iris will need a hospital. Now well I let up my magic you two better not keep fighting."

"Hey I was just going until someone said match or yield." I say with my hands up.

Scarlet glared but released what ever was holding us down "I did say match after the tree almost fell on the kids but you two had too much adrenaline to hear me. Though I do remember Plutia mentioning something about the winner gets to pick their prize."

"Yee should've been louder mate." I say. I then think what would I want.

Scarlet grumbles something under her breath that sounded like. "Should have shot you in the ass that would have got your attention." As I think of what I want. One slight idea that comes into my head is dominating the dominatrix as a joke but I feel like it would be much better to see what Iris can actually do in bed maybe she'll have a better time there.

I lean over and whisper what I want into Iris's ear. "How does that sound." I say leaning back up.

Iris lickes her lips and kisses my cheek. "Give me some time to heal up and I'll give you a night you'll never forget. Neptune mind healing me up dearlying?"

Neptune smiles and rushes towards Iris heart. "On it!" Once Neptune reaches Iris her hand glow green as she runs them along Iris's injuries.

I then bump into Scarlet with my shoulder. "So. Did you really say stop after the tree incident?"

"Yes since Frost was almost squished under the tree before I caught it. She was about to turn this place into a winter wonderland. Fear brings out innate magic power." Scarlet tells me as I see Violet and Sherry giving Frost a hug to comfort her.

I wince. "Guess we should've had everyone step back a bit before starting. I'm going to see if she's alright." I say untransforming and walking over to them. I crouch down in front of Frost. "Are you alright sweety?"

Frost almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing my voice as if she was in some kind of trance. "Y-Yeah I'm f-fine thanks to miss Scarlet. She's really strong."

"I'm sorry about that. I should've been paying more attention." I say ruffling up her hair.

Frost giggles as she leans into the touch. "It's okay mom. But is miss Violet right about you having a pillow fight with miss Iris heart?"

"Uhh. Yes a very big cpu one." I say.

Then Frost opens her mouth to say something before Sherry speaks up. "Actually how about you have a pillow fight with me and Violet? All your sisters will be there and me and her are CPU's too." Frost smiles and hugs her.

"Yeah that sounds good. How about you go and join them Frost. Just call me if you need anything alright."

Frost blinks. "Call you? How?" I forgot she likely doesn't know that stuff yet being a kid and all.

"When you want to just go to Sherry or anyone that has a phone in general and they can call me okay."

Frost's nods as Sherry picks her up with Frost letting out a cute squeak as she did so. "Just go have fun with Plutia. Just make sure to stock up on painkillers later you're going to need them." I saw Sherry's eyes glow bronze and I get the sudden feeling I should know something.

"I do have to be somewhere by eight. Thanks for taking the kids for tonight."

Sherry smiles cheekily. "It's nothing. Just have fun today and don't worry."

Iris smiles and gives me a hug. "Come one Alex let's go to my room for some fun."

"Sure let's get going. I do have to be somewhere by eight. Remember that."

Iris kisses me on the lips before picking me up in a bridal carry before flying off the ground. "I will make sure we are done before six. If I'm on time when I need to be." She told me before we flew off to a high ass tower slash building in the heart of planeptune where I assume is Iris and Neptune's home or basilicom.

"Nice place." I comment.

Iris smiles and licks my ear. "Thank you. I put a lot of hard work into it."

"Well I don't even know what mine's going to look like. They were still building it when I left."

"Hmm I just hope it looks nice once it's built. I might pay it a visit later. We are almost to my room. Want to go in through the balcony?" Iris asks me while kissing my collarbone.

"Sure." I answer her shivering from the contact.

Iris smiles as she lands through the balcony and tosses me on the bed before snapping her clothes away as she stalks towards me like a predator stalking it's prey. I felt powerless before this goddess of sex. Soon she standing over me on all four. "You ready for this Alex?" She ask's me and I nod dumbly already seriously turned on.

Iris smirks as she takes out a pair of handcuffs and a gag from under her pillow before using them on me. "That's a much better for you my pet. Now let's get to the fun part shall we?" She said before biting down on my left nipple giving several hard tugs causing me to groan in both pain and pleasure. She didn't even leave my other breast unattended as she pinched that nipple as well rolling it between her fingers.

The she stopped moving her down to my belly giving it a few licks and kisses before taking out what looked to be a bullwhip I stare it for a moment before considering it wouldn't do much damage but still hurt. My assumption proved correct as she rolled me onto my stomach with my butt in the air and legs spread. I didn't even have much time to brace myself as the first lashings hit marking my butt in red welts but apparently this soon bored her as she resorted to using her bare more pleasurable hands.

This soon caused me to reach my first climax of the day as soon as Iris inserted her fingers into my womanhood. The pleasure was so mind numbing I almost passed out from the sheer mix of pleasure and pain alone. But this wouldn't do as Iris gave my rump a particularly hard slap as she licked her fingers clean. "Mmmmm your sweet veeerrrry sweet. I'm tempted to keep you but you have other places to be in a bit still I'm not done yet my darling."

She then removed the ball gag from my mouth and quickly claimed my mouth with a kiss as she intertwined are legs causing immense pleasure to shoot through are bodies as her lady parts rubbed against each other.

It didn't take us both long for us to climax likely ruining the bedsheets for today as we did so. But then something happened me and Iris both glowed as Iris hearts form flickered before she untransforms looking very different she looked to now be Noire's age late teens early 20's as she looked at her hands in horror. "NEPTUNE!"

I look at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

"Neptune basically did the whole child ritual on us. It messed with my sharicite since I was in my CPU form. But now either of us is pregnant or the child will be born from one of our sharicites." Iris err Plutia told me in her more mature form now.

I freeze. "Say what now?"

"Because of one of Neptune's pranks we are having a child together right now!" Plutia all but shouts at me as the stress hits her and its going to hit me and three, two, one!

Imma kill her. I don't mind having another child. I was going to do it with Vert anyways but with how this universe works I'd like a warning. I pat Plutia's head. "Imma beat the hell outta her." I say getting up and through on my boxers and sports bra.

"Yeah but first we need to check my sharicite room for the kid. And only rough her up no killing or fracturing more than a few bones or Scarlet will be pissed. Learned that lesson with Noire." Plutia said before she threw on spare dress that was luckily big enough for her new size and she had a point make sure the kid is alright before going after Neptune. Now I know what Sherry meant by painkillers.

"You know where the sharicite room is go there. I'm going to track down Neptune before she tries to run too far." I say walking out of the room and placing my hand on the ground to feel the vibrations and I listened for any signs where she was.

I heard faint moaning coming from a few rooms away as well as a bed creaking. And I had to guess Scarlet was in the middle catching up with Neptune right now. As Plutia ran past me.

I go over to the room and kick the door open. I see Neptune on top of Scarlet. It looks like their too much into it to notice what just happened. I walk over and grab Neptune by the back of her hair before bringing her up and giving her a decent punch to her face. Breaking her nose.

In an instant I'm shoved away and Scarlet is in front of Neptune with a defensive stance with what looked to be claws out. "WHAT THE HELL ALEX!? You better have a reason for doing that!"

"Ask your girlfriend that mate. She should know." Is all I say before walking out and going in the same direction Plutia gone. Let's see where this sharicite room is.

I keep walking till I reach an elevator with a map near it showing the layout of the place. It said the Sharicite room was on the 22 floor. Wait I look at the total number of floors and whistle at the total.

There's a little over 70 here. Now what floor am I on. 69 god damn. "Alright where's the elevator." I mutter to myself looking around and I see one a few dozen feet down. That works. I go over to it and hit the down arrow and wait for the doors to open before entering. I then hit the 22 button.

The elevator lurches up before shooting down and in a split dizing second before I reach the floor stumbling out. Note to self the elevators are not normal.

I look at the floor plan before doing a straight beeline for the sharicite room. After a few minutes I reach it. "Guessing this is it."

Soon I here what sounds like a baby crying from inside the room. Guessing the kids in there then well time to face the music then.

I open the door to see Plutia's back. "I broke her nose." I say coming in.

Plutia smiles as she turns to me. "Oh that's good. Scarlet will reset it in a bit then. You should have taken pictures for blackmail. Also she has your spiky hair." I then get a good look at the kid. She was pale almost sickly so, her hair was a darker shade of purple compared to Plutia's and it was spiky perhaps even more so than my own. She was cute at least getting more of her looks from Plutia it seemed.

"I have so much explaining to do about this. Who is she staying with?"

Plutia smiles as she gently rubs the kids back. "She can stay with me. You already have four to look after. I'll be able to devote more time to her since I only have her. What should we name her?"

"How about Lily?"

"Hmm I was going to go with Volts but Lily sounds more normal. Hmm Lily it is then. I want to give her at least a semi normal upbringing. You'll visit her occasionally right?" Plutia asked me as she looked into my eyes.

"I will. Don't worry." Yeah I'll be checking how she is.

Plutia smiles and kisses my cheek. "Go on then and get to where ever you need to go then. Me and Lily will be just fine. You know how to fly right?"

"Uhhhh. Maybe." I transform and I start floating a little. "I don't think so."

Plutia hums. "You may need more practice. Weight is pretty much irrelevant for us when we fly. Vert is the best flyer among us but I know enough. It's mostly mental. Try imagine in your head the sensation of flying and the rest should be simple."

"I'd rather be flying a goddamn plane." I mutter to myself before imagining flying upwards a little bit and I shot upwards almost bashing my head on the ceiling.

Plutia and Lily both giggle as I almost hit my head. "Well I certainly say that proves you can fly. Maybe take some lessons from Vert. The rest is simple for the basics. Just pick a direction and fly in it."

"Alright." I say dropping out of the air onto my feet. I'll find a window to go out of. "Which way is Leanbox from here?"

Plutia taps her chin. "I'd say to the north west of here. Lastation is to our eastern border."

"Got it. Point me to a window or balcony and let's see how much of a fail I'll do trying to fly."

Plutia points out the door. "Just go out the door and keep going right and you'll see a balcony."

I give her a nod. "Got it. Just don't transform when you're taking care of her alright."

Plutia smiles and waves me off. "Oh don't worry about that. I still love kids in that form. But I guess that form could be scary to them if I got into a fight with someone. I really don't hold back in that form."

"I noticed. I wonder how many bones I had to break for you to give up."

"Lets see you dislocated my shoulder. Fractured my elbow, Shattered my femur and you bruised my back a bit. So three bones might have bruised a few ribs. Not the worst beating I've gotten that goes to Scarlet. But I will need to work on my combat healing more." Plutia listed off counting on one hand as the other held Lily.

"Alright work on that. I'm gonna get going." I say giving her a quick wave and I leave the room and make my way to the balcony. I hop off and gladly start floating. I then pull out a compass from my inventory and check it before heading NorthWest. Within twenty minutes I reach Leanbox and another five to reach the basilicom. I look around at the top story until I located the one as the most decorative balcony. I land on it and knock on the door as I came in. "Knock knock."

"Oh its you Alex come right in. I hope you like the dress I picked out for this occasion." Vert says to me as I walk in and I get an eyeful of Vert in a transparent aquamarine nightgown accentuating Verts natural beauty making her look like some mythical princess or Queen.

"I like it very much. Heck I'm not wearing much also if you don't mind that." I say untransforming.

Vert eyes me from head to toe. "Not at all I certainly like what I'm seeing Alex. Question is what can you do with all those muscles."

I smile and walk up to her. "Whatever you want Vert." I whisper in her ear.

Vert smiles warmly as wraps her arms around my neck to pull me into a gentle kiss as our bodies pressed together. My hands instantly clamped down on Vert's shapely plump rear getting a soft moan out of her was we continued to kiss before we both broke for air before smashing are lips together again.

I couldn't get over how soft Vert lips and touch were. It was like I was being touched by a true goddess… Well I guess Vert does fit that bill but she's my queen now.

Soon I felt her hands run down my back over the cuts soothing them with her gentle touch before reaching my butt groping which caused me to flinch somewhat has it was till sore from Iris's sadistic treatment of it. But like my back Vert's more gentle loving touch soothed the pain away as we kissed.

Making up my mind I break our kiss before I move to her breasts. I quickly begin sucking on the left one while I bring up my hands to help with these huge fun bags. Me left began grabbing at what ever I couldn't get at with my mouth while my right groped and squeezed Vert's right breast.

This earned a gasp and several moans from Vert while she kept groping my butt even with the waves of pleasure crashing through both of us.

As much as I enjoyed Vert's huge fun bags I decided it was about time for the final act. I got off her breast with an audible pop before freeing myself from her grasp and turned myself around so that we were in a sixty-nine position. I began licking her womanhood below me as she grabbed my butt and ate me out.

It didn't take long for both of us to reach are climax and for the same thing that happened with me and Plutia to happen again afterwards.

Vert then smiles as she cuddled up to me in the afterglow of are love making. "That was certainly amazing Alex you really outdid yourself this time."

"I'm glad you liked it." I say while I nibble her ear a little.

Vert shudders a bit as she rubs my butt. "Same here. I wonder how the child will form. Since we are both CPU's it may come through sharicite or I may actually carry the child. I um actually hope it's the later. I've always wanted the full mother experience."

"It'll suit you. Also you can brag on how much bigger your breast gets also."

Vert giggles and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I like the sound of that. Most find it hard to fight with breasts like mine as they do way a bit. But I've gotten used to the weight of them."

"Hell mine might weigh as much or even more than yours. Almost everything in my body is way more dense than normal."

"I don't mind it was very firm but not to an uncomfortable degree. Hmm baby names hmm. Gale, Aqua, Spark? Hmm all sound good. I hope I have triplets then so I don't have a choose." Vert says smiling happily as we cuddle together.

"Well whatever you are fine with I will be." I say to her.

Vert smiles and strokes my cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. It's about time to sleep anyways my love. Lets rest for now my love. Tomorrow will be a new day and I'm sure the kids will love to meet their other mom as well."

"Sounds good. Night hun." I say giving her a small kiss and drifting off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	14. Chapter 14: Becoming a Shadow

[10-11]

 **Chapter 14**

I wake up and refuse to open my eyes. It's too damn comfy and warm. I snuggle more into my 'pillow'.

"Hmm seems like you really enjoy sleeping like this. It's good because I'm enjoying it too." My body almost goes rigid when my 'pillow' speaks.

I crack an eye open and see Vert. I close it again. "Damn right." I mutter half asleep.

Vert then begins petting my head with her soft hands. "Stay as long as you want I don't mind. You look so cute from my angle."

"I'm probably killing you with my weight."

"Not at all. If I was a human maybe your weight is just a bit uncomfortable for me. But not bad enough that I'm not enjoying this." Vert told me as she kept rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry." I say yawning.

Vert pats my head like a mother would a worried child. "It's fine just remind me to put a special wristband on you next time we sleep. It'll make you lighter I used to use it for flight training."

"Ugg. I don't like the flying nonsense. Feels so unnatural."

"You'll get used to it the more you do it. It's the fastest way to get around for us. Or I could carry you." Vert said with a small mischievous smile.

"I'd rather you carry me but I'll try to get used to flying. I'll only do it going places. I'm not doing it while fighting."

"Can't say I can't blame you doesn't come to everyone during fights most tend to at least hover for stealth sometimes. But if you get good enough at flying we can maybe do a sky performance together. That'll be sure to net us lots of shares." Vert said happily likely already planning such an event.

"I doubt I'd be comfortable to do that for a long time."

"How long? I can wait a year to a few decades if needed." Vert said with a sly smile...Crap I forgot about the whole immortality thing.

"Flying like that doesn't feel right. I'm used to flying planes."

"Oh you used to be a pilot? Now that I think about it I do have a private aircraft that I used to ride in when I was feeling lazy. You can take it for a ride. We could also do a music performance together if the public likes it more shares for us." Vert says trying to make it sound convincing and I have to wonder how much work will go into maintaining shares? Are they like stocks?

"I doubt I could sing. Haven't done that in years but I can give it a shot."

Vert smiles as I feel her hands rub my back. "Don't worry I'll make sure we have plenty of time to rehearse before the show most important part will be the dancing."

I groan. "I've never been much of a dancer. Don't really like it."

"That's fine just follow my lead I'll be sure to do most of the dancing. Though we'll need to be in our CPU forms for the desired effect. Or we could transform part way into the performance." Vert told me while sitting up so she could stretch a bit.

It forced me to sit up also. "That's another part of weird for me. I turn younger and the metal parts don't fall off so I don't even know if they do come off or not."

Vert hums a bit as she plays with my spiky hair. "Probably magic. If you take off the rest of the outfit they should follow. But you'd be naked then. I stay around the same age so does Blanc and Noire not by much. Your just a bit of an oddball. You ate a CPU memory core right? Maybe the CPU before you was around that age before she past away?"

"I don't know but I turn about nine years younger."

Vert giggles before kissing me on my forehead. "Awe! That sounds so cute! Your just like Grave when she transforms. Though she says it's too embarrassing to transform. I think they call what she transforms into a Loli."

"Wait so she's a CPU or candidate? Even though she's my oracle now?"

"She's a candidate last time I checked. And unless they're connected to the sharicite they are not actually your Oracle more of a title then and to my knowledge it needs to be a human or non CPU to be an Oracle. Though you could make a chain of command if that'll help fix your problem. Most nations already use a system like that already." I'm a bit thankful Vert told me this as I didn't know they operated like this but how am I going to do this? Grave would definitely be the second in command given Lucy is no military leader.

"Alright. I do still have a lot to learn about all this."

"And I'll help you with what I know. Come on lets get something to eat can't miss breakfast when you have a lot of paperwork to fill out. You going back to your nation soon?" Vert asked as she waited for me to get up first.

"Yes I will be returning soon but I do have to go to Lowee today later." I say slowly getting dressed.

"Hmm heard Blanc is the new CPU can't tell if her temper will affect things or not. Just be on guard most of those sickos are gone but some may be lingering in hiding." Vert said in a cautioning tone.

"It's fine. I know I can handle most people. I did win against Iris heart yesterday."

Vert looked a bit surprised by this judging by the look on her face. "That's impressive her aggressive style is usually too much for most of us to handle only Red heart has bested her to my knowledge and it almost looked dead even. Well if Red heart wasn't holding back it would be different."

"Yeah. I broke a few of her bones in the process. Guess I am quite a heavy hitter."

"Yeah I'd say your around Blanc's level at least. Not sure about Luna's she was wrecking machine when she wanted to be one. Come on I'll make you breakfast. Sausages and waffles sound good?" Vert asked me as she got out of bed slipping on a loose oversized shirt.

"That sounds great. Also have you heard what happened to Luna?" I ask wondering if she knew I killed her. Well she's alive now but I did kill her.

"Yeah she got some mental sickness. I tried getting my Number one potion maker to make some type of cure but it took too long. At least you made it quick." Vert said surprisingly calm about all of this.

"I made it quick as possible due to that's what Grave wanted. Heh. I don't even know my full strength yet."

Vert began walking out the door. "Just borrow my training room later it can withstand a lot of punishment not even Luna and Blanc together could break them."

I smile at her. "I know they use hammers and all that but I have gauntlets. I put more force into a smaller area than they can."

"True so at least try not to break them. Though the weight lifting machine should be just fine you mostly just push against it." Vert said as she walked down to the kitchen area I think.

"I'll try not to break anything." I say to reassure her.

"Good I'll have breakfast ready when your done." Vert told me before she I think turned her attention to cooking.

"Uhhhh. Where is the training room?" I really need to learn where stuff is.

"Down the hall and to the right. My oracle she should be around there. She's a lot like a little sister to me. But she's been rather lonely. If she starts cuddling up to you have my permission to give her a little love. I won't be mad if you let her cuddle up to you and give her forehead a kiss but nothing much more than that." Vert called out to me sounding a bit clingy.

"Alright I'll remember that. Oh and make lots." I say walking out.

I hear a faint 'Yes honey' from Vert as I reach the training room and when I saw it all I could do was whistle. The place looked like some futuristic gym equipped with some sort of hard light hologram projector in a sparing area.

"Hmm. What shall I try to do first." I muse with myself.

I look around till a few caught my attention. A weird magnetic weight machine that I could test my strength on. Of course the sparing area looks fun and is that a sim chamber in the corner?

"I would like to test how many pounds of force I could do." I say to myself walking up the the magnetic weight machine.

I look at a small user guide on the side of the Machine before getting under it and pushing up. Apparently this is safer then normal weights since it has built in safeties to keep it from crushing you. As I keep pushing the weight slowly gets heavier and heavier to wear I can barely push it up and stays like that as I start to sweat from the effort.

About six seconds later I drop it down and look to where I made it to.

The digital display blinked on and off 1.3 tons. So that's what I can do now? Not bad not bad at all but that was just my arms. Time to shift it to a different mode and see what I can do. Let's see Squat mode should do the trick.

I mess with the settings to switch it so I could do squats. After a minute or so it was done calibrating. I then go under the bar and start doing squats with the machine adding weight each time.

After doing several hundred reps the weight grew to a point that I could barely lift having to put a lot of effort to just get the bar at least half way. I decide that this is about my limit and step out. I look at the display and see it reading 5.4 tons and this is just my human form.

"I see your having fun you're practically drenched in sweat. I didn't know you liked the wet T-shirt look Alex." I turn around to see Vert smiling at me wearing a bit more clothes.

I should've just wore my shorts and sports bra. "Meh forgot to take it off. Also with what I found I need to be more careful with my strength."

"True your bare hugs could really hurt someone if your not careful. Don't want to break peoples backs. By the way the food is ready." Vert said as she walked up to before giving me a nice french kiss.

I take my t-shirt off afterwards. "I'll try not to. Cause hell from what the machine said I can lift 1.3 tons with just my arms."

"That's impressive for a human form. Most of us could only do a third of that without being strength based. I'm about half speed half magic so strength isn't my strong suit. But we'd work well as a team." She told me as she cuddled up to me.

"I am a basic tank with a high damage output."

Vert smiles softly. "Oh like a Paladin in heavy armor right?"

"Guess so. I wonder what I could do in my cpu form. Guess I'll try it later."

"Because you need to eat the food I cooked for you before it goes cold. I'll hand feed you if your into that kind of thing." Vert said while giving me a creepy smile.

"Naw. I've had my workout for the day. I bet your food is going to be wonderful."

Vert giggled. "Well not to brag but I have been nicknamed the cooking goddess for a reason."

"Hmm. Did you learn your cooking from games?" I ask messing with her.

"No but from promotional cook books for those games though. So your close at least." Vert said as we began walking of course with my hand on her butt.

"I thought I was. Sadly I do have to leave soon after we eat so I won't get yelled at from Grave and Lucy."

"Well I'll be sure to visit when I'm free. I'm still having your babies remember. Just don't worry me okay." She had a slight pouty face when she asked me that making her look cute.

"I'll try my best not to alright." I say as we got to our destination. I think anyways.

I look around and see a table with food covering the entire length from one side to another all different kinds of waffles and sausages all assaulting me with a heavenly aroma.

"Man. Wasn't thinking you'd actually make this much." I say to her. My stomach rumbling.

"Oh I always deliver when it comes to food size. It isn't a problem for me. Now sit down so I can hand feed you or are you one of those fast eaters?" Vert asked as she patted my butt.

"It's really depending on what I have to do in the day." I say taking a seat.

Vert then took a seat besides me cutting into a blueberry waffle. "Hopefully nothing too taxing. Now say ah." Vert says as she moves the half of a waffle to my mouth. Wait is she actually going to hand feed me?

I chew up the waffle and swallow it. "You really want to hand feed me eh?" I ask smiling.

Vert smiles and begins feeding me the other half of the waffle. "Why wouldn't I? It's one of the most romantic declarations of love isn't it?"

"I guess it is but you do have to eat yourself you know." I say looking for a fork.

"Sure just let me give you a few more bites at least then I'll start eating myself promise." Vert tells me with that heart melting smile of hers it's like a princess or queen is smiling at me.

"Fine fine fine." I'll press the matter if she doesn't start eating.

After a few more bites she rubbed my cheeks before turning to eat some of the food in front of her. "So enjoying the food?"

"I'm loving it." I tell her truthfully.

Vert smiles and kisses my cheek. "Thank you been too long since I've spent time with such lovely company."

"Well this won't be the last time we do this. Trust me."

"I'd like that. Most tend to not want to date a CPU like me. Most CPU's are teenagers in their human forms not adults. So I usually get the label of old by some well mostly those that are more into teen CPU's than adults." Wow she's depressed and desperate. Assholes they must really like teenage girls perverts of course anything much older than a loli is old to them.

"That's because they are a bunch of perverts and lolicons." I say rubbing her back.

"Thanks Alex. Just when you hear it enough it gets to you." Vert says likely having heard this for decades. I soon feel her leaning into my touch her blue eyes staring into my grey ones we almost got lost in each other's eyes before we averted are gaze.

"It's just those kind of people out there. Not everyone is like that. I mean heck. You have a whole nation that looks up to you."

"Yeah your right. I just hope the events I have planed help both our nations out." Vert says before she goes back to eating.

"I hope it does. Even though I'm just starting mine up."

"Well I recommend focusing on infrastructure first got to have a good system in place before really pushing advancement to going to say abandon other projects but try to make sure quality of life is up. Right now we are in a time of peace so military isn't needed as highly. Though if you find a private mercenary group they may be able to provide additional support." Vert suggests to me as the more experienced CPU between us.

"Well Lucy and Grave already has most of that in a bag. We already do have a mini military due to the incident with Luna and the equipment we got from that Loween base we are going to use."

Vert smiles. "Seems you got things already figured out for the most part with a good military head start. Well we should finish eating so we can get on with our day then."

"Sounds good. Gunna hand feed me the rest?"

"Gladly my lovely knight." Vert said before she began hand feeding me again.

"Thank you my lovely princess." I say and I couldn't help it.

"Oh your getting into it. Well every princess needs her knight after all." Vert said with a giggle just rolling with it.

"Well I'm glad I skipped a few steps on over taking a dragon."

"Oh so you already slayed the dragon no wonder you already slept with the princess. And now you're already going on another journey. You know this would make a good book." You know I may do that at some point read it to the kids when they are old enough as a some sappy fantasy romance novel.

"Yeah. Maybe in the future. Then again I'm already getting put down in history as one that ended a CPU. Even if it was mainly to help everyone."

"Sure and as the one that willingly made love with Iris heart. Most aren't brave enough to do that. It's on the headlines everywhere." Vert told me while pushing me a newspaper with her free hand as hand feed a piece of sausage.

"I was about to question you on how you knew." I say looking at it.

On the front cover in full cover was me with ball gagged with a blindfold over my eyes and handcuffed being dominated for the world to see like some kinky porno. Just how did they get the picture this detailed? Not going to lie I'm gonna kick someone's ass for this.

"Imma kill someone. Either the one that took the picture or the one that done this newspaper."

"Well I'm sure Plutia will get it all sorted shortly she doesn't take very kindly to this stuff. They might already be in one of her sex dungeons for a while. From what I can tell she was a bit gentle on you." Vert said causing me to pale a bit, death would have been a luxury to them.

"Well they do kind of deserve it for doing this." I say before reading the the article.

It basically went over how me the new CPU was already being dominated by my senior CPU likely for favors and the like trying to give myself an edge. And to make matters worse they call me Iris hearts new 'Pet'.

"I beat her ass. This is bullshit."

"Well they only saw her ahem making you her bitch as some would say. Not the fight and everyone loves making fun of the new girl on the block. You should get used to this stuff we are practically celebrities and journalists love slander and hit pieces." Vert tells me as she runs her hand through my hair.

"Ugg. They are as bad here as back in my old damn dimension." I groan putting the paper down.

"Yes but there are at least a few honest journalists around but most are perverts. Don't worry my security let's no unauthorized media within two miles of my basilicom. Say aren't you going to run late to meet your Oracles at this rate?" Vert sais causing me to look at my watch and notice I was almost going to be ten minutes late.

"Yep and I don't have confidence in my flying ability to get back on time."

"Want me to carry you? I don't mind at all." Vert said with a smile already moving to carry me.

"I'd love that. Even if it's weird that the princess is carrying the knight."

Vert smiles as she transforms and carries me out the window. "Then you'll just need to carry me more often then really sweep me off my feet. Now where to?"

"It borders Lowee and Lastation." I say.

"Got it I know the place roughly. Hang on tight my knight." Vert said before she began flying faster than a good number of jets I've been around. I have to bury my face into Verts breasts to shield my eyes from the wind...Not that I minded the excuse to do so though.

To mess with her I licked her breast a little. Trying to get a reaction.

She moans a bit blushing from the contact. "You know if your going to start something you better not stop so soon."

I smirk before nibbling softly on her breast and licking at it. Careful to do it so no one would notice if they see us in the air.

Vert moans louder in response to this as I make a mental note to do this more often if she's enjoying this so much. If she likes it I won't mind showing these love pillows a lot more love. I manage to catch a glimpse of the land to see we've made it into my nation now.

"Damn looks like I'll have to quit for now." I say sadly stopping.

"Aww it was getting so good. We'll have to pick this up again later I really enjoyed it perhaps you'll think of more things to do to them in that time. Now where to land?" Vert said with a pout before looking for a spot for use to land at.

"Land by that mansion. Now I'd love to do so much more to these pillows later." I said groping them.

"Then in the afternoon I'll be coming back then so I can see what you have instore for me. Good thing I'll be knowing where you live now." Vert says with a smile as she lands near my shared place.

"Yep but do it before the kids go to sleep due to they love to sleep in a group."

"Okay I will. I think some of them will like using my pillows as much as you have. Hmm now that I remember it this used to be Winter soul's nations well budding nation before she disappeared. Never met her in person though. From what I heard she was one of the older CPU's before the rest of us showed up. Only one that would know more would be red heart." Vert told me giving some information on the last CPU here. Come to think of it this place has a very wintery feel to it.

"Alright. Thanks for the info."

"Your welcome oh are those your kids running up to us?" Vert says as she put me down.

I barely have time to say anything before. "MOMMY!" Peashy headbutt tackles me to the ground for the forth? Sixth time? I haven't been keeping track but I'm lucky I'm more durable or this would hurt a heck of a lot more. If this is her as a kid I'd hate to see what she can do as a teenager.

"Hey there kiddos. Did you behave while I was gone?"

Peashy gives me a tooth grin as the rest approach. "I was mommy! Miss Scarlet even gave us another lesson before building us a training course with Miss Idea's and Compa's help. It was super fun! Even though I got hit into the water a lot Miss Scarlet said I'd get better with practice. But she looked really really tired for some reason."

I rub her head. "I guess I'll have to try it out sometime." I say rubbing her head. I wonder what's up with Scarlet.

Peashy giggles as the rest of the kids run up. "Peashy! Miss Compa said to stay in a group for safety. What if a Bad guy found you instead of mom!?" Nepgear said first her voice laced with concern.

"That is a concern to think of. Please listen to them in the future Peashy." We just have a trouble maker on our hands eh.

"But if they wanted me to stay with them they'd have ran faster. It's not my fault they are slow and boring." Peashy said with a pout as she looked away.

"Hey! We are not boring or slow you just sprinted off before we could do anything!" Uni said with a glare her hands on her hips looking rather offended.

Before things could esculat Vert picked Peashy up placing her head right between her love pillows. "Now now children that enough fighting for now. We should all try to get along no need to be at each other's throats for something so small."

"Yeah calm down kiddos. Next time Peashy give people at least a heads up before you run off."

"I'll try mommy. But who is this lady? Her boobies are really comfy." Peashy said as she snuggled more into Vert's breasts looking like she just found a new napping spot.

"This is Lady Vert. The one we met yesterday." I say a little envious of her.

"The nice lady? The one you made kissy faces with? Oh right you must have slept over at her place last night Mom." Frost said sounding a lot better now but when I look at her she's wearing winter clothes from top to bottom unlike the rest. Is she still cold?

"Yeah I did. I had some things I needed to do nearby and she offered me a room. Still cold sweety?" I say picking her up.

Frost nods as she snuggled into my chest. "Yeah Miss Scarlet said this should be the worst of it for now though but her and Miss Grave told me they are still looking into it."

"Alright. Let's hope they find a way to let you control your powers easier."

"I hope so. I don't like being so cold. Do I have to come with you to Lowee?" Frost asked me shaking slightly. I don't even need to think on how stupid it would be to bring her with me to Lowee given what happened to her there.

"No you don't. You can stay here if you want or you can spend some time with Vert here."

"I'd like the last option more. She's going to be our other mom right?" She then looked me in the eyes afterwards a knowing glint in her eyes. Shit she knows.

"You are one smart kiddo. You don't mind right? It is warmer in your nation than here." I ask Vert.

"It's a lot warmer than here. Your nation is not as cold as Lowee at least till winter hits but has colder summers than Lastation. Mine is about temperate forest levels it should be warmer by about 30 degrees fahrenheit year round give or take ten degrees. Sorry I tend to ramble a bit on this stuff Alex." Vert told me with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"It's fine." I tell her.

Vert smiles kissing my cheek. "Thanks Alex. Well if they don't mind coming with me to Leanbox I'll gladly take them over. You heading over to Lowee with the rest of your little group? Come to think of it where's your bodyguard?"

"I don't know. Peashy did say she wasn't feeling good. Hey Frost where is Scarlet?"

"She was taking a nap in a tree where we came from. She said she needed the rest for the trip to Lowee." Frost told me while pointing back where they came from. Well I guess Neptune could have tired her out I guess.

"Alright. I hope she's doing fine." Even though she might be pissed at me.

"So you're going to this go to Lowee thing again. Gonna check on Blancy right? And you weren't even going to tell me? That hurts you know." Sherry tells me showing up out of nowhere again patting me on my head like some puppy.

"Hey not my fault you don't look at the schedule we had."

"Eh I did but you'd try to shake me off still. Well me and Violet have a few things to do but we'll try to keep an eye around here for you but we'll be busy for awhile. Word of advice from a seer don't fall for the fake crying. Can't tell you why but it won't end well for you." Sherry tells me with her eyes glowing bronze a bit before they died down.

I know I can tell how most are faking crying but I can't tell if all of them are fake or not. "Alright. I'll try my best to figure it out if it's fake or not but you should know my nature."

Sherry looks at me with a bit of concern before patting me on the back. "Just..Just be ready for a fight if you do go to it. Some people will be trying to jump you that way."

"Alright. I'll remember that." I tell her. It would take a lot to put me down. And if they know we are going to Lowee that means we have a leak somewhere.

"Well I won't keep you now then. Also say hi to Lexi for me she's still hanging around for some reason mostly since Compa is constantly fretting over her like a mom. She likes that for some reason. Well see you later also Scarlet is still pissed and she's a little bit cranky." Sherry says before she disappears going elsewhere.

And I know the reason why she's cranky. "So does anyone know were Grave is and when we're leaving?"

"Oh she was with um Luny no Luna? Spending some quality time with her, Ram, and Tomb before going she should still be with them right now." Nepgear told me after struggling with the name.

"Alright. Does she expect me to go by myself then?" I ask mainly to myself and to Compa as I saw her approach.

"Yeah sorry I'm late I had to make sure Lexi was situated first. And Grave says you can go by yourself with Scarlet given you shouldn't need her or Lucy for this. Also something about one of you all needs to stay around here at all times." Compa said before panting a small bit from likely sprinting to us.

I give her a nod and do a sharp whistle. Frost did say she was sleeping in a tree nearby. "Let's see if that woke her up."

"Argh! I'm up I'm up. Quit your damn whistling alright." I hear her say as she jumps down from a rather tall tree landing with a hard impact sending a lot of dust up.

"I only whistled once." I say to her in a teasing tone. "I can do it a few more times if you want."

"Please don't unless you want me to start chucking trees at you. Already still pissed at you Alex." Scarlet tells me as her eyes are glowing a bright purple opposed to their usual vibrant green.

I raise my hands up. "Hey I'm sorry on how I overreacted yesterday. I apologize for it. But you do have to know why I was a bit pissed then."

"I do doesn't mean I have to like how you acted though. Your lucky you didn't hurt her any worse or I can't promise I wouldn't have cut you up a bit. Let's just bury it for now we have work to do." Scarlet told me as she began to stretch walking away a bit. "Also Nep will be staying with us for a while till Plutia calms down. She'll be staying in my room."

"Alright. I wasn't really going to do much else besides punch her once. After that I was going to drop it anyways." I tell her.

"Yeah well let's get going. I don't like Lowee since it's so cold all the time and what they did." Scarlet says while stretching likely wanting to get this over with.

"Hey you don't have to go if you don't want to. Stay here if you want. Just point me in the direction." I say transforming and stretching.

"They're northwards just follow me and as your bodyguard you know I can't just stay here. Just try to keep up." Scarlet says as she transforms herself and flys ahead of me.

I fly up and shoot after her as best I could. Damn that dragon asshole. She knows I can't fly that well. There's no way in hell I can go that fast.

I struggle to keep up with her but after a few minutes I give up and just fly at a decent pace with Scarlet in my view as we entered deeper into Lowee. Still the sky was her home at least till something slammed into her knocking her out of the sky.

What? What the hell could hit that big ass thing out of the sky? I speed up the pace a little but it will take me a few due to how far ahead she was.

As I got closer I see her hitting the ground hard making a creator. This is bad but as I got closer I saw her fighting what looked like a giant Knight of sorts.

Hmm. I don't think I can get into the battle. I'd get seriously injured. I'll stand on the sidelines until I can think of something.

But then the sound of a crying child reached my ears. I look over and see a child crying over a woman's body both in thick coats.

Without thinking I go over and land by the child. I look around myself real quick before approaching the child.

When I got close enough I saw a metal collar around the child's neck the area around it looked red from scratch marks. She then turned to look at me and I took a step back in shock as I see half of her dropping down looking like some deformed monster. "Are you momma too? The scary men said another momma would come if I did this. Are you momma?"

Scary men? I look around again. "Errrr. No. What happened here?" I ask trying not to be rude.

The girl looks visibly disturbed by this. "They said old momma was being bad so they put her to sleep and told me to cry so new momma would show up. But you aren't new momma. Did they lie to me or are you lying momma?" The girl says and I'm taken she really thinks that woman is sleeping surely she knows she's dead right? Oh right she's still a kid and the concept of death isn't in her mind yet.

"Hmmm. I am sadly not lying." I say to her while trying to think up what to say to her.

"Then the bed men-" The girl was interrupted as gun fire soon erupted all around us as the hidden soldier came out from their camouflage hiding spots.

I grab the nearest one by the throat and crushed it. A few of the bullets hit me and I spun the body around to use as a temporary shield while I pulled out my own gun to shoot.

I get a few of them before that Great dreamer girl shows up in front of me with her left hand looking like a finger gun with the tip of her finger pointed at my head. "Don't worry all of this is going according to plan. I'll send someone to pick you up. BANG!" And just like that shit it the fan as it felt like I was hit by a flashbang minus the ear ringing but add the splitting headache.

I manage to kill a few more as a hail of tranquilizers hits me before I pass out. When I wake up I'm restrained to an operating table same kind they had IF on and one of the doctors takes a rather large syringe filled with the that black stuff that they injected IF with. "Now this is going to be very unpleasant for you but hopefully this takes and you don't go insane like the last one!" The doc said before stabbing the syringe into my heart and emptying it into me.

I bulk against the table as the searing pain hit me. The ends of the metal table bending in towards me.

As this happens the doctors run out before the table broke in half letting me fall down. But I couldn't get up as my vision started fading to black but before it did someone in green armor broke open the door and stalked towards me. Last thing I remember was her lifting me up and carrying me out before I completely blacked out.

~Unknown time later~

I wake up and first thing I did was sit up and check my surroundings even if my muscles were on fire.

I see that I'm in a tent laying on some kind of portable mattress feels like foam almost. The front of the tent is open letting me see some chick tending to a fire. She was dressed in a dark green coat and a red vest from what I could not. She seemed like the outdoors type. But was she the one that saved me?

"So you're finally awake. Made some soup from what I could gather around here. You hungry?" The chick said I could barely make out her hair was literally as white as white could get. Was she an albino?

"And who the hell are you?" I ask with a scratchy voice. I get out of the bed. Ugg. The hell did they inject me with. I doubt my muscles have ever felt like this and not only that my damn headache isn't helping either.

"The name's Abby though you can also call me Jade heart or that poor sap that owed Cu a favor. I was sent to get your ass out of that bunker and to safety and kill a good number of those bastards. Don't worry about the girl your friend saw to her herself." The chick told me as she turned around to show me her red eyes. Knew it she's an albino.

"Alright and who is this Cu person?"

"It's what I call her. Is short for her real name and less dangerous to say around normal people. Your remember her as the Great dreamer." Abby tells me while filling a bowl as my stomach growls.

At this point I don't give a shit if there's poison in it. I don't really know how long I've been out but it feels like awhile. "Alright. What's her description?"

"She's a Great old one well on of the younger ones of them. They are also called outer gods. But she and the rest are Primordial god level. She's allied herself with the shadows for her own reasons. She's mischievous but loyal. If she says she's going to do something she'll do it. Just don't expect her to not cause a lot of chaos. She basically had me fake my death since I owed her a favor. Also you've been out of it for a month." She told me this as she handed me a bowl of soup that didn't smell half bad at least.

A month! That's fucking wonderful. "Not to be rude but why didn't you bring me back to my nation. Or hell any nation in particular."

"One you are rather heavy. Two I'm from a different dimension so knowing the lay of the land and political going ons isn't something I'd know and I'd hate to hand you over to an enemy. Three you kept thrashing around making it difficult to carry you so I decided once we were a decent distance away I'd set up camp till you woke up." Abby told me with a huff rubbing a bruise on her cheek.

"And I'm guessing I hit you." I said walking out and sitting heavily on one of the logs besides the fire. I feel it crack under me. Wonderful did I gain a few more pounds.

"Yeah you did when you thrashed around you got a solid hit on me. And that's why I didn't carry you that long. Need something to make you lighter?" Abby told me as she lays back a bit on the log she was sitting on.

"Only for certain things yes but for most things I've already gotten used to this and it'll fuck me up if it's changed." Like when I'm fighting.

Abby just shrugs as she takes out a bracelet. "Just put this on an it'll take off the effects of gravity by half. Just take it off to remove the effects. Pretty simple. So what's the politics like around here anything I should know? Conflicts, local politics and such."

"Thanks." I say taking the bracelet and putting it in my inventory. "Now about the politics. I don't know much but everyone gets along. I'd like to kick Plutia's ass again to see how far down I've gone from a month of sleep. But there is those assholes you had to deal with. I'd like to kick that dreamer girl's ass due to I had the situation and she basically flashbangs my ass."

"Well that's good to here at least. I made sure you didn't lose muscle mass at least. Cu does that wait! A version of my mom is here!" Abby almost shouted in shock. Wait she's the daughter of another Plutia?

"Yes we had a duel about a month ago and I won." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah mom can be a bit of a hot head at times. But I doubt she made it easy for you. There's a reason most CPU's I know are scared of her. Though she went into hiding after I went missing in a mostly cursed forest." Well at least she isn't pissed at me.

"She is stubborn let me tell you that. In the fight I broke several of her bones and she still kept going."

"Sounds like her alright she doesn't give in easily. Though she'll be pissed at me when I come back given I sorta died again. Argh dying sucks I can tell you that much." Abby says causing me to just stare at her as she mentioned being dead as something so casual...Is she a zombie!

Then again I know of many animes that has revival items. I still don't know what kind of items are here. "I don't plan on dying for a long time. Now after this meal I'd like to get back home. Hopefully my muscles don't kill me till then."

"I've died about two times so far if you want to know. But if you want to go home I'll help how I can not like I have anything else to do. Can't go home as Cu is fucking with my tech." Abby told me with a sigh pulling out a device that looked similar to a compass of sorts.

"Nothing I can help you with there. Now what kind of stew have you made?" I ask stretching and some of my bones popped loudly.

"Mushroom and deer meat. Added some spices to help it taste better. Just so you know it's a bit spicy. Want a bowl?" Abby asked me while grabbing a bowl.

"Hell yeah. I'm starving." I say taking her up on her offer.

After pouring some stew in the bowl she hands it to me. "Well here you go. Help yourself to seconds if you like."

I grin. "Thanks." I say to her. I finish the bowl quickly. I look back at the pot. Well she did say I could have more. Before I realized it I ate most of the pot.

"Wow you eat almost as much as Alex." Abby said while blinking a bit...Wait Alex but I'm Alex?

She must know a different one. "Pfft. This is going to get weird fast. To let you know my name is Alex."

"Oh..Yeah I have a girlfriend named Alex. Well I have two girlfriends since they almost began fighting over me. Just so you know my girlfriend Alex eats a lot more than you." Abby told me with a sweat drop.

"Alright." I say not thinking up anything better. "So where are we right now anyways?"

Abby hums as she looks around. "I went east and judging by the landscape I'd say this dimensions Leanbox?"

"Alright. Let's see if I still have my phone on me." I say pulling up my inventory.

Luckily it's still there next to a bunch of random sweets...How did those get there. Well at least I can still call someone.

I pull it out and look through my contact list. Hmm. I see Vert's at the bottom. Hmm. When did I add her. I then make the decision to call her.

After a few rings Vert picked up. "Hello this is Lady Green heart how may I help you?"

"Hey Verty." I say.

"ALEX! WHERE IN GAMINDUSTRY HAVE YOU BEEN!" Vert all but screamed at me. Well a month would be a very long time. Has she been looking after the kids...Right I basically left a pregnant woman.

"Weeeelllllll. Ran into some bullshit and the end results weren't great."

"You better get your cute butt back to me soon. I'm already starting to get lonely here and your kids are getting restless." Vert told me with a pout. So she's with the kids at least.

"Alright if I know where the hell I am. So. Let's get to the chase. How pissed is everyone?"

"Very. Took everything I had to keep the kids from going crazy. Lucy is a bit withdrawn now. Grave was practically foaming at the mouth when she got the news. And Scarlet I have not heard hide nor hair of since. She just dropped some chick and girl off at your place and left. Only person that would know would be IF or Neptune but they aren't talking." Vert says with a long sigh.

"Hmm. Well they did shoot me with enough tranqs to make me look like a human porcupine. I'm guessing Scarlet left due to she didn't want to face everyone. How about you and the kids meet me at my mansion. Please think of a reason for them to go."

"I've got something. But your new kid..Well she'll be easier to fool. I'll tell them we are going to see Compa and the should sell them." Vert told me after a bit wait...Crap that girl wormed her way into the rest.

"Alright. Is that new girl all healed up? Also I do need Grave and them there."

"She is surprisingly the only thing that was really wrong with her was she was very hungry and that horrible collar on her neck. I had that dealt with swiftly. She's adorable but smarts isn't among her stronger attributes. I'll try to get the rest there as well but you better be there or they'll be pissed." Vert told me as something crashed in the background.

"You better check on that. But yeah I should be there soon. Depending when or if my companion wants to go."

"Just needed to pack up camp and we can leave after that." Abby said peaking Vert's interest.

"Companion? Was that her? I'll check on that noise likely the new girl."

"Yes that was her. But yeah go ahead and check I'll be there soon."

"Okay bye sweety! See you soon!" Vert said happily before kissing her phone before hanging up.

I put the phone in my inventory. I look down and notice I was only in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Why haven't I noticed before? "Hey Abby you have any clothes that would fit me and a pair of shoes or boots that could take my weight?"

Abby hums as I guess she's scrolling through her inventory. "You weigh about five hundred pounds? I think I have something that should work for you. You fine with a spare pair of my militaries reinforced combat boots?"

"That's fine. I'm used to military uniforms. I don't know where the hell mine went through."

"Hmm check your inventory? If you were wearing them they may have been taken. You were completely naked when I got to you. I just raided some random locker in the base and threw those clothes on you." Wait did she just say she saw me naked?

"I'd doubt my stuff that was on me would be there. Unless they were considerate enough to somehow put them in. Damn. I need to replace my wallet and handgun."

"Are these yours? Killed two grunts that were bragging about stealing them." Abby then takes out my wallet and handgun out of her inventory. Well at least its something. Ah crap someone covered my handgun in cheap paint!

"Talk about timing." I mutter grabbing the items. "And why did they have to paint my gun?" I complained.

Abby shrugs as she goes about packing up the campsite turning each item into a small box. "They said some stupid stuff about making guns look cool makes them more effective."

"I say bullshit. This isn't a video game. Now where's those clothes and boots?" I ask kindly.

"Just give me a sec and done Camp almost all packed up. Okay I'll get them out now." Soon Abby took out a pair of crimson cargo pants, plated dark green combat boots, And a button up blue shirt. "And their you go."

"Thanks." I say before putting them on. "So am I carrying you or what?"

"Yeah no if you can walk you're walking. Too heavy and I can't exactly transform currently given I'm in another dimension. It's a good thing I have damn good armor and gear to compensate." Abby says with a stretch.

"You do know I can fly and carry you right. I know I can pick you up and chuck you a decent damn length." I say before transforming. My form flickered a few times before it did it. "I feel weird as shit." I say.

"Yeah thought you were talking about me carrying you. And if I had to guess your more of a shadow now. Well only one way to check. I need you to cut open your palm and let me see your blood." Abby asked me which creeped me the hell out why does she need to see my blood!?

"Why?" I ask.

Abby took out a knife and cut open her hand causing her to bleed though I soon noticed her blood have flecks or spots of pitch black in it. "I'm a second generation hybrid the black spots in my blood show I have some shadow lineage. Judging by your blood color we can see if you turned into a shadow or not."

I sigh. "Fine but cutting into my flesh isn't as easy as yours."

Abby smirks sadistically as she takes out her sword presses it against my palm. "Wanna bet?" I don't even have a second to question it before she cuts into my hand as a small burning pain cuts into me. I have no doubt this would hurt much more if I wasn't in so much pain. But to my surprise my blood was literally pitch black.

"Hmmm?" I couldn't even question it vocally.

"Seems I'm right about this. Your a shadow now. Wonder if they'll send anyone to check on what happened here? They usually do even for hybrids like me and my mom. Well that's what my grandmother told me. Fun fact my grandmother has the body of a twelve year old girl." Abby answers for me making me look at her weird. Just what the heck is wrong with her to talk about that stuff so casually.

"I guess that explains why I feel weird as shit. So we going to get going?"

"Yeah just pick me up and fly miss teenage girl." Abby tell me as she stretches ready for me to pick her up.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Make fun of the one that turns younger." I say picking her up and tossing her in the air a good amount before flying up and catching her.

"Show off. To your knowledge I don't age at all when I transform. But hey what are you to do." Abby said with a shrug seemingly not bothered by this at all.

"Keep that up and I can start showing off. I've always been wondering how much force I can put out in this form. And I think you're qualifying as a human javelin right now."

Abby just rolls her eyes. "Yeah I'm experienced enough with wind magic enough to fly somewhat myself it's just more taxing than this way."

"I can always throw you at the ground. I know I can do it hard enough that your wind magic can't help you." I say before rising abit and locating where my nation is before flying in that direction.

"Yeah yeah. I know when not to push my luck. I was only batshit crazy as a kid when I was lived in a cursed forest." Abby tells me with a shrug. No wonder she's this weird but why was she in a cursed forest?

To make conversation I ask. "Why did you live there and when did you leave?"

"Well you see my other mom S-Sha was visiting a friend of her's there and I was left alone and wandered into the Black forest. I got lost wandering too deep into it and after a while lost my mind. About a few years later Hyperdimension Neptune showed up and killed me. Though I was insane at that point earning the title the red eyed demon by killing a lot of people and cursing the survivors. But her killing me sorta allowed some of my sanity to return and a few weeks later my dimensions Vert found me and took me in as her candidate. And that's basically most of the story in a simplified version." Abby tells me going on for a while and I can only think why weren't her parents watching her more closely when near a fricking cursed forest.

As she finished talking we were finally nearing our destination. "That sounds wonderful. It's good you got back to normal. It shouldn't be to much longer before we reach my place."

"That's good. Finally be back on dry land then. Wonder if Great Grandmother will notice I'm here? Probably not yet." Abby says with a shrug.

We entered my nation and my mansion came into view. "I don't know who she is but we're basically at our location." I know Vert and them would beat me here due to I wasn't flying that fast.

Abby turned her head a bit to look. "Hmm you have a mansion? That's cool. At least we'll be landing soon."

"Yeah my nation gave me it. You want to know the bad thing. I spent more time passed out in this dimension than I've been awake. I was barely here for a damn week before those scientist basterds did their bullshit."

"Yeah well at least there wasn't a full blown Civil war going on here when you became a CPU. Me and a friend share a castle in the middle of basically nowhere. But I'm sorry but if its any consolation I made sure to kill all the bastards that were there." Well that does make me feel better at least a bit knowing their dead.

"Wellll. There kind of was. A CPU went crazy and started waring with people and taking territory. I killed her not even on my third day here."

"Wow most wars go one for a while. And usually a few towns are bombed into oblivion. So you is that mob of kids in front of your house your's or someone else's?" Abby asked me and I can already see the kids running towards me.

"I don't know how long the war was going on when I ended it. But yes most of those are my kids. Three of them being candidates."

"I wonder how many candidates there are here? You remind me a bit of Emma in the having a lot of kids aspect not the grumpy as heck part. You're far more likeable." Great well at least she complimented me. I know as soon as I land or get close enough Peashy is going to tackle me.

I land heavily. "Ugg did you fatten me up or something? I weigh more." I ask finally noticing it.

Abby rolls her eyes. "No being a shadow your muscles get denser and your body tends to weigh a lot more. And I'm going to hop off now." Abby jumped off right as Peashy tackled me only I barely budged now.

I untransformed and rubbed her head. "Hey there kiddo. Sorry for being gone for so long."

Peashy looks up at me as she cries. "I missed you so much mommy! Where were you!?"

"I had a lot of stuff to deal with and bad people to take care of alright. I'm so sorry for being gone. I would've came back sooner if I could."

Peashy wipes her runny nose and tears with her sleeve. "You better not be lying to me mommy. You had us all very worried."

"MOM!" The rest screamed as the ran up and hugged me as well. Well it's good to have them happy to see me at least.

"I'm sorry for being gone." I say to them. I look up and around to see who else is with us.

I manage to see IF, Compa, and Lucy their as well as Vert who smiles warmly at me. I also catch a Sherry and Violet in the background waving at me. Seems like most of the gang is here except for Scarlet.

I get up and look at the sky sighing. "I'm guessing you guys want an explanation?"

IF shrugs. "Well yeah but don't worry we aren't going to tie you to a post and whip you butt tell it's bright red."

"Well it wasn't my fault. Being a human porcupine full of tranqs doesn't feel to good."

IF sighs. "I know Big sis gave me her full report before she left to who knows where. Probably drinking she doesn't take failure very well or not in cases like this. Any ways Compa has been taking care of that woman that attacked big sis. She's in rough shape but she seems to have no knowledge of what went down for some reason."

"I'd have to find that girl aren't I. Also how many of them as- dushes did I take down with me?"

"About three fourths of the their total numbers. But yeah you're going to have to find Scarlet she's likely in a bar drinking again. That's what she was doing last time she was like this." IF told me with a sigh showing this has happened before. Well now I have a perfect chance to tease IF about her name now.

"Alright Idea. Ugg. I'm definitely bitching her out over this."

IF blushes and stutters over her words as Compa smiles. "Oh so that's your real first name Iffy? It's so funny. But don't be too hard on Scarlet Alex she's not very stable right now."

"I'm at least punching her in the jaw for up and leaving everyone. I can look past the main incident due to she was busy dealing with something else."

IF sighs. "She not going to feel it much. When she drinks she doesn't stop till she's hammered. She got shot once and brushed it off." Well that's just great I hate dealing with drunk people.

"I'll just knock her out and hit her again when she's sober."

"That does sound like an effective plan though she's a bit hard to knock out I should warn you. Hmm but it'll take a while to find which bar she's in." Vert said to me bring up that very important question. One I'd rather discuss inside the mansion.

"Let's discuss this inside." I start to move but realized the kids were still attached to me. "After I get untangled." Which reminded me. Where's the new kid?

I then feel something nuzzle my cheek. "Looking for me Momma? Your silly." I look out the corner of my eye and see her holding on to me by my neck..Mustn't have noticed her due to my sturdiness.

So I got another child eh. "Good to see you're doing better." I say to her. Why have she decided I would be her new mother?

The girl smiled crookedly at me. "I am. Other momma gave me good tasting food when sissies showed me to her. They are all nicer than the meanies."

"I bet they are. Now can you let go for now. That counts for the rest of you. I need to speak with IF and them."

The kids pout before getting off of me letting me move freely now. Vert smiles patting the children's heads. "Come on sweeties let all head inside now."

"Thanks." I say giving her a small nod as we all went inside.

Once inside I see Lexi half laying on the table she looks up from the table and stares directly at Abby. "Didn't think I'd see you here. What? Not good at staying dead right?"

Abby sweat drops. "Yeah something like that. Not even going to mess with you because I know that'll be a bad idea. Alex I'll tell you this don't piss her off no matter what."

"I've been told don't worry." I say to her.

"That's good last thing you want is her pissed off." Abby tells me with a knowing look.

"ANYWAYS! Are we going to have this discussion now or what?" IF said getting a bit impatient now.

"I'd like to yes. So who's starting first?"

"I will. Scarlet usually frequents a few bars more often than others two in Leanbox and one Lastation. She did go to a Planeptune one with Neptune before but only once to my knowledge. Other than that the one woman she fought is sleeping up stairs." IF said with a huff still being a bit grumpy about her sister.

"Can you give me those locations so I can look there?"

"Yeah I'll text them over to you in a bit. Just give me a sec." IF told me as she takes out one of her cellphones and begins messing with it her fingers practically a blur.

"Alright. Hopefully she visits the same ones."

"Here's hoping that's the case. No-" IF was cut off as some glass container hit me in the back of the head in some alcoholic liquid. "Hhhheeeeeyy Bitch! Whhhhere have youuuu beeeen!?" Shouted a very and I mean very drunk Grave.

"I'll explain when you aren't drunk as shit!" I shouted back turning around.

"I aiinn't drrrunk! Youuuur thhe one thatt'ss drunk! Talken all funny and stuff." Grave shouted before taking a swig from a flask on her hip likely more booze.

I quickly go over and pinch a spot on her neck to make her pass out. But she intercepts me.

Grave laughs drunkenly as she hits the back of my knee causing my legs to buckle. "I'mmm not thaat helpless." I don't fall but I use the distraction to grab her in her drunken haze.

I grab her left hand and I delivered a shift quick hit into her chest making her lose her air. I'd like to cause as less damage as possible.

Luckily Compa stuck Grave in the neck with a syringe causing her to pass out. "It's a good thing I still have the sleep sleep stuff. She should be out of it for a while. Your lucky Lucy hadn't drank a drop of alcohol but she still grumpy."

I pick up a nearby wooden chair and splinter it in my hands. "I'm going to have a stern talking to her when she wakes up. Also where the hell is Luna?"

Compa blinks before snapping her fingers. "Oh she's with Tomb and Ram on Grave's airship."

"I'm talking with her also. Now does anyone want to come with me to find Scarlet and leave in the next five minutes before I decide to punch something."

"Oh I do! I do!" My new kid said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sure got nothing else better to do." Abby says soon after with the queen of smugness replying. "Well of course I'll be coming someone has to keep an eye on you after all my dear."

"I'm sorry kiddo. You're too young to go into a bar. I'll bring back something for everyone alright."

"Huh?" She just looks at me as if I grown a second head. Sherry meanwhile pulls out a weird looking stone. "Might was well get this over with now. Hey whatever your name is now kid would you like this this hunk of silverite? It glows really pretty right?"

"Pretty." My kid responds and shit I need to give her a name? But why is Sherry handing her a glowing rock? If I remember right my new shield is made of the stuff.

"So shall we get going then?" I ask Abby and Sherry.

Both nod walking to me. Abby pats my shoulder once she was close enough. "Ready when you are."

"Good let's get going then. Have you sent me the locations IF?"

"Already did it should have it now. Also whatever her name is ate the rock. You may want to you know get her to spit it out or something." IF said pointing to my kid who still had her hand near her mouth. I'm just going to call her by May for now till I can think of a better name.

I sigh. "I'm going to start calling you May from now on. Also common spit it out." I say prying her fingers away.

May then made the classic puking face before she vomited on me and didn't stop. Great she made herself sick. This is just great. But I soon noticed her skin getting rather pale as the puke begins covering her body like some time of weird alien parasite.

"Oi Compa get your ass over here!"

Compa runs over trying to help. "I've haven't seen anything like this well similar. I can try to force feed her some meds for an upset stomach but as it right now she'll be puking them right out. I've never seen puke hardening over the body like this. But I'll try my best."

"Uhhh. Sherry do you know whats up?"

"Well you see her kind changes into another based on the metal they eat. And they are meant to stay in their base form for long. I just gave her the same metal her future self was going to eat to speed up the process. Don't worry she'll be fine aside from some mild discomfort." Sherry said making it sound like May was some damn caterpillar.

"Alriighty then. I think I've heard enough bullshit today let go. Can I count on you Compa to make sure nothing bad happens?"

Compa smiles and nods. "You can count on me Alex. Everything will be a okay."

I pull up my phone and look at IF. "I'll be back soon. Even if I have to drag that woman back."

IF sweat drops. "Yeah lets hope that doesn't happen. Scarlet is not a violent drunk more of a crazy drunk. The worst that'll happen is trying to stop her from stripping. And yes I'm speaking from experience."

"I'll keep that in mind. Lets go Abby, Sherry."

We leave and soon after we were in Lastation going to hit the first bar on the list given it was the closest to us.

"Alright lets look around. If you see her tell me. We're leaving in 20." I tell them.

"Got it lets hope a bar fight doesn't happen then." Abby says as we walk inside.

"Even if it does we can make our way out easily. I'm going to talk to the bartender." I say walking up to the counter. I got the bartender's attention. "Have you seen my friend? She burgundy hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She got depressed and disappeared for a few days already."

"Oh yeah got someone in the back drunk as all hell. You come to help her home or join her in drinking?" The bartender asked pointing me to the back of the bar.

"I'm dragging her back home. Her sister is worried sick. Thank you for helping. The back is that that door right?" I can't believe we got it on the first try.

"Yeah leads to another room for those looking for the harder stuff. Also so a bar fight would be limited to there." The bartender told me so it didn't lead to a back alley then.

"Alright." Is all I say before walking back there.

When I open the door we find Scarlet half laying on the table clutching a bottle in her right hand. The entire room smells like a goddamn brewery with how thick the scent of alcohol was.

I sigh. I look at Abby and Sherry. Looks like they followed me in here. "Do me a favor and makes sure nothing drastic happens. I don't really want to pay for them to rebuild this place." I say before walking up to Scarlet. I take the bottle out of her hand and go to pick her up. "Come on you're going home."

But she leans away from me. "Nooo I want to Drriinnk...Juust a couple more bottlesss."

I grab her hand and pick her up by putting her over my shoulder. "Not happening. I would like you as sober as possible thank you." This is going smoother than imagined.

Scarlet struggles in my grip as she tries to get free. "Let mee go! Or I'll truun into a draaagon! I want to drrriiink" Ah shit I spoke too soon.

I'd knock her out but I can't reach behind me like that. "God damn it. Fine. One drink." I say putting her back into the chair. I'll let her have her one drink then knock her out.

Scarlet giggles and grabs a large bottle of something that smelled of almost toxic levels of alcohol before she began chugging it. I see Sherry's eye's glow a bit. "Yeah you really want to knock her out after she's done. Or we'll have a drunk dragon on our hands."

"What do you think I was going to do. Think I could hit her hard enough in this form?" I whisper back at her.

"Nope not likely and her kind has the pressure points in different spots. Just let me give her a sleeping potion and we should be good after a few seconds. It's a safer bet." Sherry told me holding up a small bottle that had an amber color almost like some whisky.

"Fine fine. Ruin my fun. Hey Scarlet I promised you the one drink and here it is." I say putting the bottle in front of her after I took it from Sherry.

Scarlet shrugs and downs the drink without a second thought before sway a bit and falling off the chair knocked the heck out.

I look at Sherry. "That shit works quick." I say impressed.

"Eh I could make something better and more potent. Who did you learn your brewing skills from, Sherry was it?" Abby asked Sherry to which she shrugged and pointed at Abby. "Well I learned most of it from you. Don't ask it's a long story. Short version I'm from the future."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Do the chit chat later. Let's go." I say picking Scarlet up.

The two shrug as we try to head off before I see Stacey enter the back of the bar. "I finally found you. You know for not having HDD right now your pretty hard to track down. So you must be one of my descendants? Either Lucy had another kid or your Plutie's." She says to Abby.

"Did you just come here to track her down?" I ask her while readjusting Scarlet.

"Well..Pretty much I don't have family visit me so often and since something happened to you and recent events I'll need you to all to come with me. Trust me it's best you come with me or else he'll force you to come and trust me he is more than powerful enough to backhand to a coma." Stacey said with a shudder not like I would give her a problem but who is that guy she's talking about.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Let's just say one of the higher ups of the shadows came here to deal with the little shadow experimenter problem we've been having. I'm not going to tell you his name just know he's strong enough to kill with his pinky if he wanted too. And he'd rather introduce himself." Stacey told me and I doubt I would get much more from her.

"Alright. This is a wonderful damn day let me tell you." I muttered.

"Yeah try not to jinx it Alex could always get worse. I'm speaking from experience." Sherry told me with a sweatdrop.

"Alright. So where are we going?"

"To my Basilicom where they are waiting. Be thankful I talked them out of just showing up and messing you then beating the crap out of you if it came to that." Stacey said as she turned around and began walking.

"Lead the way then. Also can't you do that teleporting stuff you did earlier?"

"Yeah but I rather not be in the public eye for that stuff. Trying to be Low key now." Stacey said while eying an alley not far from us.

"Well we were in a few rooms with a bunch of total drunks. I doubt most of them could remember it."

"Well you make a good point just hold onto your stomachs then." Stacy said before snapping her fingers and teleporting us to what I presume is her office.

I notice immediately that we weren't alone. I see a guy in his mid twenties sitting in the desk with his combat boots resting on the desk. He was holding up some papers in front of him reading them. "How long have you've known this was going on?" Was his first question to Stacey I believe.

"If rumors count then about couple months when I sent a team check it out. About a month when I did a raid to get solid evidence without fate noticing and being a bitch again. Hard to do much when she's being an uber bitch lately. And yes she came here earlier before to threaten me but Silver scared her off. Not sure if she has a stick in this but she almost murdered a child so anything's possible with her now." Stacey told the man with a professional tone but with a slight casual undertone like she was used to the guy.

"Hmm. I know there are shadows here so why wasn't I informed. They must by under Lia's division then." He mainly mused to himself.

Stacey sighs. "Yeah or something happened to them. I know Lia is doing a small your of the dimensions since she texted me that but she seemed surprised when I told her about Scarlet here. You'd think they'd find out about her after a couple of years given she's one of the dragons."

"True but most of that does fall under Lia's category. Only thing I know of about here is the satellite has been malfunctioning. Also another reason is that someone placed some blessing or barrier around her to leave her signature wither. And due to that we didn't know there was another one due to the people assigned the task thinks its just the lingering power of the one here before her. Which happens due to how their energy is."

"I gotcha. Still makes me wonder who was behind the signature concealing. Also meet my descendant with white hair. Sherry a time traveler. And Alex who is carrying Scarlet she was turned by those guys into a shadow CPU of sorts. She's also from some weird dimension." Stacey says putting the guy's attention on us now.

"Yeah her and miss." He takes a look at his papers. "Idea Factory do have to be documented soon. And you would think every dimension is weird if it isn't like this."

"Well yeah since I'm not a dimension hopper like Silver Heart. Though I do believe Idea is back at her and Alex's shared mansion." Stacey tells him like I'm or we aren't here at all.

"I personally won't be documenting them due to I don't have the equipment or paperwork on me. That will be done within a few days. Now can you tell me what you know about these situations?"

"Mostly it was done by a group that corrupted the Loween CPU to begin a conquest. Alex here killed her then she was revived some how. But I raided one of their Concentration camps. These guys aren't exactly playing around as they have advanced tech on par with Zoey's and they recently were able to make a Celestial knight without the regenerating armor but was able to give Scarlet a hard time." Now this for some reason got Omega's full attention as his posture shifted dramatically.

"Damn more work to deal with. The only reason these guys know what to do is due to outside help and now I have to find out who's using these guys as their chess pieces."

Stacey then looked at Sherry. "Great so we have to deal with a mastermind then. Hey Sherry you can see into time and your from the future anything you can tell us about this?"

"Not much I'm afraid can't do too much to disturb time but I can tell you it's a god a very malicious one that is manipulative and has ears everywhere. One more thing. If you know of the trickster you'll be closer to the truth. It's a simple riddle if you know your stuff." Sherry told us and part of me thinks of the truth from Fullmetal alchemist.

The guy groans. "You do know how many damn things fit that damn description? Too fucking many. You do know I have to deal with so many other dimensions right?"

"Well one is Truth who controls alchemy and the other is let me guess Loki the god of mischief and trickery?" I say offhandedly.

Sherry shrugs "Well Fate and Time can't pissed at me now. Yeah that's them. Truth is just in it for fun while Loki..Let's just say there's a reason why there's a war in the future."

"They are possible candidates. Next time I get my hands on that god I'm making sure he doesn't leave a damn cell for a few millenia at least. But like I was saying while yes they could be the ones there are many others that do fit that description."

Stacey sighs. "Yeah too many to count. I'll have some patrols going around to look for anyone of note. Chances are they may show their faces around here again. Likely they'll come looking when their operations are disturbed."

He bites his lip and thinks for a second. "True. They might. I guess I can post a few of my guys here for awhile. Also they don't have to be in this dimension to control people like that. It does take abit of power to do though."

"True it does take abit of power to do so but there is always one with a stronger connection than the rest to keep them in line. Given it started in this dimensions Lowee it's likely it was someone within their government possibly close enough to the goddess to corrupt her likely an oracle. But we can ask her who did it since she was revived." Spoke that Great dreamer bitch who just showed up. I have soooo many choice words to say to her right now.

A black transparent sphere went around her as the guy leaned back and put his hands together. "I thought as much. Now I'd like a few choice of words with you later concerning your… Amusement."

She just shrugs seemingly not bothered by this at all. "Sure I have little else to do today anyways. Though do have some appointments to keep. Still you all are among the more pleasant company I've been around recently." Cu said while stretch with a small yawn.

"Just know some of it involves Stacey's descendant over there. I've gotten a few complaints and request that involve you Cu and you know they can only stack so high before I have to become involved."

Cu sighs as she sat down playing with her hair. "I know still not fully used what you all consider normal yet. I've at least gotten somewhat better at least."

"I can't say I knew you from before. Then again most of your kind is kind of bothersome. Then again our views are different and that serves as the problem."

"Yeah cultural clashes and what not. At least I'm not like my stubborn gramps who still wants to do the whole conquering thing. I'm content with my domain and exploring a bit. As Abby was so kind to show me around dimension or what she could see in exchange for a Gem guardian. Though she wanted three more for the other three CPU's told her it would cost her a favor but she shrugged it off." Cu said to the guy sitting back casually before he looked to Abby to confirm if what she said was true or false.

"So is it?"

"Its completely true. We did make a deal together as even now the cost didn't outweigh the benefits. Even after the bullshit I'd still call her a good friend of mine." Abby says in Cu's defense wait what she's friends with her!?

"Even so. Cu even if someone owes you a favor you can't just request everything. Especially when it involved my men."

"So your saying keep it reasonable, Nothing extreme especially if it involves your men. I'll be sure to keep it in mind for future encounters." Cu said with sincerity in her voice. Heck I batared with her for a fair deal.

"Yes I am. Now I'm going to get going and I'm going to assign some of my guys around here. Now Cu I'd like you to check in with one of them every so often." He says getting up.

Cu nods. "I will. I'll be checking in with whichever is the cutest. Also just so your prepared if anything happens some of the older ones of my kind are starting to make some moves again not sure if it's against your guys or others but they are building up for a military advance."

"We have noticed and we are taking the precautions for it and dealing with it accordingly. Now I'll be off." He said disappearing but the sphere didn't go down around Cu.

Cu's eye twitches as she glares at the sphere. "That jerk really knows how to get under my skin! No matter, I'll just summon a few servants to help me out."

"And what the hell's the sphere for?" I finally say something. It does to appear to mess with her.

Stacey bites back a laugh before answering me. "It's a power dampener and anti-teleport thing. It'll be up for a few hours to days if she's unlucky."

We then here some childish laughs. I then see several small forms zooming around the room. One of them stopped in front of the sphere. It was a small humanoid form made of darkness. It poked the sphere before chittering in a teasing tone and running off.

"Lillies such curious little creatures. They are like hanging around children or childish adults." Sherry said in a somewhat amused tone.

"Part of the shadows I presume?" I ask. I hear Scarlet mutter and move a little. I don't know how much longer she'll be out.

"Yup you got that right. I keep a couple around as messengers. Your friend looks to be coming around now." Stacey says confirming my thoughts as four circles pop up with bright light enveloping the figures before it dies down to reveal a teenage and three kids...Are these's Cu's servants? The youngest is even pouting adorably.

Two lillies zoomed by and hopped on Stacey and Cu's shoulders. The one on Stacey ruffed up her shoulder length hair and stuck it up with glue and glitter before running off into a shadow. While the one on Cu's shoulder began tying knots into it before dumping syrup over her head and rubbing it into her head before tossing the syrup container at Stacey covering her face in syrup. They did all this within a few seconds.

I bust out laughing and lucky I caught myself from falling over. "I'm glad I came here now."

"And this is why I keep my hair braided." Abby said rubbing her own hair in a few times.

Meanwhile Stacey and Cu glared at me. "Another word making fun of us and I'll kick your ass before dying your hair and covering it in marshmallow paste!" Stacey shouted at me her eyes glowing with a fiery blaze.

I raise a hand that's not holding Scarlet into the air but I couldn't stop myself laughing. I'm glad I have short hair. I was finally able to calm down after a few minutes. "Alright that was good and all but can I go home yet?"

"Sure but Cu and her servants are going with you. I'll have even pay you a decent amount for taking her with you. You stay Abby I want to have some one on one time with you. Been too long since Plutie and Lucy have visited me." Stacey told me while pushing Cu to me.

"Why is she being assigned to me? I'd love to just deck her."

"Well you have more room ready right now and she can use a bath. I'll send Abby over to collect her once we have a few rooms set up. And the decking part is part of why I'm assassinging her to you." Stacey says with mean smile.

I smile a little. "I am so decking you when I get my hands free due to that little stunt you pulled on me."

Cu flinches before Abby pats her head and hands her something "Here take a healing potion it should help heal you up after she decks you. Don't worry I'll do what I can to make sure you don't have to stay with her for long Cu."

"Which reminds me. Why did you pull that stunt on me? I had everything under control." I ask coldly.

Cu sighs. "Because like it or not your going to need that power boost for what is to come. It may seem like a dick move but without it many would have died. Would you rather have the power to stand against the storm or watch it blow everything you love away?"

I leave it alone but I say. "I'm still punching you. Alright we flying there or you teleporting us Stacey?"

"Given the number I'll just teleport the bulk over but you'll need to carry Cu over given that sphere is messing with my teleporting power." Stacey told me as she gestured to the bubble Cu was in.

"How far can I drop her?" I ask being serious.

"She's immortal. Can't be killed by conventional means only certain things can kill her. So you do the math." Stacey tells me with a smirk.

"Deal. I think a few hundred feet would be good."

Stacey snaps her fingers and teleports everyone but me, Cu and Abby away. Leaving me to pick Cu up and carry her away. "Have fun you two."

"You ready?" I ask her.

Cu shrugs. "To be dropped not too much but I'll trust you to at least take me to the destination."

"I'll get to the destination then drop you. At least a few hundred dozen feet."

Cu groan at the thought. "That's going to suck. Let's just get this over with."

I transform and walk over to her. "I still don't feel right in this form." I grumble picking her up.

"You'll get used to it. At least your chest is still comfy." Cu said as she snuggled into my chest.

"I doubt they are. They are probably like them hard ass pillows." I say raising into the air and going to the balcony.

"Eh I slept on worse." Cu said getting comfortable in my arms before I fly off the balcony.

"Don't get too comfortable. Cause I'm chucking you soon."

"I know which is why I'm getting some syrup on you too which I rest up." Cu said with a smirk. Oh come on!

"I can just take a shower when I get home. Heck I can test if these metal pieces actually come off or not." Which I wonder how she's comfortable resting her head on a piece of it.

"It's still a nuisance. Heck I wonder if I grab your metal underwear with they come down with me?" Cu told me with a mischievous smirk showing one tooth pressing back her bottom lip like in those cute animes.

"I doubt they would. These things are made to not come off easily from what I've seen."

"Well see then won't we. I doubt your wearing underwear at all right now." Cu said with a huff looking down into my breasts as we got closer to my place.

"With how this armour is I doubt it. This codpiece works as one though."

"Yeah I guess so. That means if it comes down your lower area is exposed. Are we there yet?" Cu asked in a perverted tone.

I notice how we are close to our destination. Without thinking I do a spin and launch her into the air aiming at an empty field nearby.

"EEEEEEKKK!" She screams as she goes flying with something metal. I look down as I feel a cold breeze between my legs.

"That fucking bitch." I say before flying down and drop kicking her.

She lets out a pained sound as my foot connects with her gut making her spiral in the air before landing in front of Compa and the rest.

"Oh who's this. Are you another guest?" Compa asked Cu already getting concerned for her.

I land beside them and pick up the piece she is holding. "Just leave her here. So where the hell is the other piece?" I say looking around.

Compa still looked concerned before helping Cu up then I hear something that I dreaded. "Oh what is this. It's so shiny!" Said Peashy as she helped up the piece staring at it intently.

I put the front piece onto me and held it in place. "Hey Peashy could you give that to me?" I ask putting my hand out.

Peashy looked at the piece before looking at me and smiles mischievously. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" She said before taking off running much faster than I expected.

"Errrr. That damn kid." I say before running after her while holding the piece into place. I'm going to get a reason on why the piece even fell off that easily.

Peashy kept running heading towards town. Oh crap she better not be doing what I think she's doing!

"Peashy get back here!" I yell at her.

Peashy just laughs as she runs into town. "I have mommy's underwear! Her butt is exposed!" She said as she ran through the streets waving the rear piece around getting a lot of stares from everyone.

Damn it. I just grit my teeth and pick up the pace.

Soon she runs down a small alleyway big enough for her to run through but not enough for me to fit. I try to follow crouching down to follow her not wanting to break anything but if she shows it to more people I'm going to be pissed.

"Peashy get back here or you're not getting any sweets for a week." I say being serious. I'm not in the mood for this right now.

Peashy pouts and comes back. "I only wanted to play mommy." Good to know sweets are her weakness.

I take the codpiece from her and connect it to the front piece on me. "Yeah but there are other ways to play with me." I say to her. "Come on lets go home."

"Okay mommy. Will you play with us when we get home?" Peashy asked me still wanting to play.

"Sure but I'm going to take a shower and talk to Scarlet first alright." I say picking her up. I can't believe Cu got syrup all over me.

"Okay. Hey mommy why are you smaller now?" Peashy asked noticing I'm in my other form.

"Because I'm in my HDD form right now. That's why." I say while flying up and towards our mansion.

"It looks funny. I miss your boobies." Peashy said as she settled in for the short flight. Argh I better not have pictures going around from this.

"Hey I still have some and they aren't that much bigger in my human form." I complain.

"Every inch counts is what miss Lucy told us. Are you going to be mad at me for making new friends?" Peashy asked me sounding a bit worried.

"Well Lucy can say whatever she wants to say and no I won't be mad at you for making friends." I tell her landing in front of the mansion.

Peashy smiles. "Yay! Then I can introduce you to our new friends!"

So they made friends while I was gone. That's good. "Alright. When did they come over?" I know I wasn't gone long.

"Not to long ago along with our even newer friends. They are super nice. They came not long after you left to get Scarlet." Peashy said as we came around back and I notice a couple new faces in the mix now.

"Alright." Is all I say looking around.

I see a redhead, bluenette, along with a young blonde around Frost and Peashy's age while the other two were older. But that was it for the normal ones.

Then we had the other four that just didn't feel normal. The oldest had cyan hair she seemed nice enough. The next had dark purple hair and she seemed nervous. Both her and the first had no pupils which was weird to me. The third had some weird shifting purple and blue hair while being rather stoic. While the last one had blood red hair with her eyes completely bloodshot.

"Hmm. Hello everyone." I say out loud to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turn to me. "Hi mom!" Nepgear said breaking away from her chat to run and hug me. It's a good welcome home.

"Hey there Nepgear. I'm going to go inside and take a shower. When I get back out I want you to introduce me to everyone."

Nepgear smiles. "I will mom I promise!"

I give her a nod and walk inside. I go straight to the bathroom and run into IF on the way. "Tell me when she wakes up." I tell her.

"Yeah I'll tell you when Scarlet wakes up. Or you'll hear it." IF told me before I walk off.

"Got it." I say walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Now how do I get this metal bits off? I grab my right gauntlet with my left and try to pry it off to no prevail. I then pry off the codpieces due to they still weren't put on right. I went to put it on the counter but decided against it due to people can come in and take it. I open my inventory and I see an option I never noticed before. It said remove armour. Hmm. I click on it and I feel the armour I'm wearing start shifting and coming off. When the pieces hit the ground they disappeared.

Well that's convenient but it was replaced by a summon armor option guess that helps. Not wasting another moment I hop into the shower and began trying to wash this damn syrup off. I'm glad this mansion likely has multiple bathrooms so likely no one would be walking in on me.

Damn I forgot to lock the door. Eh I made sure to go to the third floor one. Everyone out side would use the ones on the first two floors.

That was till I heard the door open and lock before I hear the shower doors open and a pair of soft pillows presses into my back. "Thought I'd find you here my love. Up for showering together?"

I turn my head enough to see that it was Vert. "Sure why not. I do have to say you move fast when you want to."

"I do though especially when it comes to you. Starting to get a bit of motion sickness now though. Not sure how long I have before it gets harder move around." Vert said before kissing the back of my neck. Right it's been a month into her pregnancy now.

"Hey just know I'll be here to stay now. Remember that."

Vert smiles. "Thank you. But does that mean your volunteering to take care of me later on? That's so sweet. I better wash your back for you then."

"Yes I'll take care of you later on. And I'll wash your back for you also. Maybe a little more than that." I say with a seductive tone.

Vert giggles as I feel her breasts and a bar of soap press into my back. "Sure I'd love that. But I heard sex could hurt the babies."

"Well it's depending on what we're doing and I don't exactly have the male member for some of those activities."

Vert giggles. "We're not in one of those animes. But your right I think. I'll just have to trust you won't I?" I feel her hand with the soap go lower as she said that.

"I'll do my best to not do it tooo much."

I then feel the soap go over my but before the bar slips between my legs. "Looking forward to getting clean the fun way?"

"Sure why not. But let's not take too long though. I do want to mess with the kiddos for awhile."

Vert smiles as the bar of soap moved up my belly but her hand remained where it was. "Trust me I'll make it quick."

I reach behind me to start messing with her. "Sounds good to me." Her hands then go lower. This is going to be a fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Platinum Heart

[10-11]

Chapter 15

After Vert and I quit messing around we finally get out. "So how were things really when I was gone?"

Vert sighs as she leaned against my shoulder. "Difficult. Between the pregnancy hormones starting to hit and fearing that I lost you it was rough. Scarlet searched for hours but couldn't find you."

"Hey I'll be here now. I wasn't here before due to I became a porcupine."

"You got a bunch of tranquilizers stuck in you? Must have hurt. But please don't scare me like that again Alex. I don't think I could handle losing you well. But enough of that for now let's go check on the kids." Vert said as she stopped leaning on me to get dressed.

"I'll try my best not to and lets." I say getting dressed myself.

Didn't take long before we finish getting dressed and head into the backyard to see the kids playing with other kids I think they are the one's Cu summoned though there is one teenager among them.

Where is Cu anyways. "I'm guessing their friends live in town?" I ask Vert talking about the kids new friends.

Vert hums. "Their friends? I think so or they may just be new in town."

"Most people are new to this town I believe. Then again I don't know how things are going now days and that's good that the kiddos made friends."

"Shouldn't we go talk to them? Make sure they aren't the bad types?" Vert asks a bit concerned. Oh right I did ask Nepgear to introduce them to me.

"True." I say to her. I look for Nepgear. Once I see her I whistle and walk over.

Nepgear smiles and skips over to me. "What is it mom. Ready to be introduced to our friends?"

"Yes I am. I hope they are treating you guys well."

"They are especially since Ghost is keeping the rest in line. Only trouble we had is when Peashy headbutted Wrath before Wrath knocked her out with a headbutt of her own." Nepgear said with a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

"That's good." I say to her as I follow her.

She leads me to a few kids around the kids age with three teenagers a bit older. One was a redhead wearing a vest, Another looked like a rock star, and the last one had dirty blond hair wearing some weird armor smoking what looked like a cigarette. Well the were the teenagers at least the kids I couldn't get a good look at due to them running around so damn much.

"Hello." I say as I walk up to grab their attention.

They wave at me before the rest of my kids tackle hug me. It was mostly Peashy's fault though the not mine kids just blinked and looked at me. They looked a bit scruffy but not bad. One had weird hair another had bat wings. And the last one looked to be a somewhat grumpy redhead.

I laugh a small bit. I then turn to the friends. "Hello. This is the first time you guys you've probably seen me. My name is Alex and I was wondering what your names were."

The one smoking was the first to speak. "Names Ghost Killmonger. The three kids are with me are. Lilith, Dust, And Wrath. Bats wings is Lilith, Dust is purple and blue shifting hair. And the redhead with an attitude problem is Wrath."

"I'm Falcom a junior adventure currently. Besides me is my friend 5pb as her sister is setting up in town and cause Lady Green heart invited her over." Said the older redhead with a vest introducing her and the blue haired rockstar or is it pop star? Well they saved me the trouble.

"Ah. Nice to meet you all. I have to say thank you for being with my children while I was gone."

"Oh me and Falcom have been playing with them for awhile but Ghost and her siblings showed up today. We don't really know her too well but she and her sisters seem nice enough." 5pb said a bit nervously.

Ah. "Alright. Just keep an eye out for me then if you can." Guess time to say hi to this Ghost now.

"Okay." 5pb said in response as I walked over to Ghost who was still smoking her cigarette something most teenagers around her age don't do.

"Hello my name's Alex." I say holding my hand out for a shake.

She looks at my hand for a few seconds before shaking it. "Nice to meet you Alex. Sorry if I seem to be acting odd. This is one of my first field assignments. And my first well mostly solo one."

"A field assignment?" I ask interested.

"Yeah I work in Lady Cu's army. Even though I'm young only being a adolescent currently. Though I did have a choice and most still do. A field medic could switch to being a doctor if they wanted to. Lady Cu doesn't force us to do anything." Ghost said taking a puff of her cig soon after.

"She deserved that drop kick I did. Anyways I'll say this. I don't care if you smoke. Just don't do it around the children and don't get my children involved with it."

"Sure I'll try. Though I guess that's something that happens when Lady Cu is in her Loli form." Wait Loli form? Does that mean she has an adult form as well?

"Ah. I have a question. Do you know about this Omega guy? He was the one to place the sphere thing on her." 

"Yeah he's one of the two big bosses of the shadows which I guess you are somewhat a part of now. The other boss is Lia who is on screwing terms with Lady Cu. They get along very well from what I heard. And if it's that sphere thing it'll be a few days to few weeks before it wears off." Ghost said before finishing off her cig before incinerating what was like in a flash of flames.

"Well I heard that I was basically the only one of my kind within their ranks."

"True within their ranks. I've meet someone similar to you just the reverse. Her name is a Zoey and I believe you met one of her offsprings that ended up here." I turn to see Cu expecting to see a loli but in her place was one smocking hot woman. If I wasn't loyal to Vert I would have so tapped that.

"How was your fall. Mine was wonderful. Colorful leaves everywhere." I say joking.

"Yeah I'll pay you back for it someday but this will do for now. F Zero." She said as if it did something. I wonder if it did anything at all. I move a little and slip falling on my ass.

"At least I can still use most of my powers." I say to her with a grin.

I see Cu's left eyebrow twitching. "Yeah though I still have enough of mine to hand your ass to you if I wanted to. Still have more experience than you."

"Maybe so but I can deliver a mean hit." I say moving around my right shoulder while holding it.

"True you could probably hurt elders with the power you have now. Head on fights won't be the best for me right now with this sphere on." Cu said with a shrug not really caring.

"Yeah. Especially since I can lift a shit ton." I say. 

"Yeah I'll give Zoey your number if she needs any heavy lifting." Cu says before poking my nose which pushes me enough back to avoid another tackle hug from Peashy.

"You are loving those tackles." I say to Peashy.

Peashy groans as she spat out dirt. "Its so fun to tackle people. You love it too right mom?"

"I like watching it. Not receiving it."

"But I tackle you the most. Your the most fun to tackle mom." Peashy said with a pout.

"That's because I weigh the most." I say standing up. Now with that bullshit friction deal Cu has going. I need to be careful.

"But you aren't fat. Don't only fat people weigh a lot?" Peashy asked making my eyebrow twitch.

"Muscle weighs more than fat but not many people have those type of muscles." I explained.

"Ooooh. So your saying most of the weight is in your butt mom?" Peashy said causing Ghost to groan.

"She means all of her muscles you dolt not just her rear end. Sheesh freakin kids with mental problems. Think she may have ADHD or something at this rate." Ghost said as if she was about done with this shit.

My ass isn't even that big. "Hey she still is a child and also young."

"True but then why isn't someone her age in school? Heck I'm still in school to a degree." Ghost said making me think for a moment. She's right about them. They should be in school.

Uhhhhh. "To be honest. I don't know. I had to leave for the last few months."

"Oh if they need to go to school they can go to one of the many schools in leanbox. There is even one right near the basilicom." Vert said with a smile.

I look over and smile at her. "That would be good. They'll be with similar age groups and they'll be able to learn more. Also don't they have a school round here?" I reeaaally need to look how my nation is nowadays.

"Hmm not sure haven't gone looking for one. But most times towns like these mostly homeschool by their parents or sent to boarding schools." Vert told me making me want to talk to Lucy and Grave real fast now.

Then again with this friction deal. I kinda can't. I'll talk with them when I can. "Alright but if I remember right a lot of people came to live here so they may have gotten a public school going."

"Oh I think they set up a series of tents for that. Some teachers got it started hoping you'd get construction underway for a proper school once you got back." Falcom said informing me of what's happening on that front.

"That's good. Don't know why they didn't just build one. There are two oracles."

"Oh both Ms Grave and Lucy where busy with other projects at the time. They said something about a lack of resources and manpower to build it. They are teachers not carpenters." Uni said pointing to a small problem in the government.

I sigh. "Makes sense."

"Are we going to Leanbox!" Nepgear asked having stars in her eyes.

I scratch my head thinking. "I guess but you guys have to wake up earlier."

"We don't mind!" They all said in unison.

I look and see Cu smirk. "Good because if you are late to school I'll make sure you have some quality time with one of my instructors or tentacle beasts. Whichever poison you prefer." I shiver so those are real..Though it is a very effective scare tactic.

"Well part of what I was going to say is if they fail that they'd have to go to the one that'll be set up here."

Vert hums pulling Nepgear's head into her breasts. "I'm sure they'll be good girls and study hard."

I look over to Peashy. "Hopefully."

Peashy tilts her head "Eh?"

"Don't tackle kids at school sweety."

"I'll try not to. But what if they are really pretty?" Peashy said trying to likely come up with an excuse.

"Still don't." That may make it worse.

"Awww okay mom." Peashy said with a pout.

I decide to give her some leeway. "You can only tackle your friends."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" Peashy says giving me a tackle hug.

I slip and fall onto my ass. This is going to be fun in the later years. "Sure thing sweetie."

Uni looked around. "Hey mom where's Frost?"

I look around. "I don't know kiddo. How about we look." I look over to Cu. "Mind taking this crap off please?"

"Sure but no promises about putting it or something similar on. Trust me I have a lot more spells to mess with you with." She snaps her fingers and feel the ground isn't as slippery any more.

"Thanks." I say getting up. I place Peashy over my shoulder.

Peashy giggles as she clunge to me. "Yay piggyback ride!"

"Alright people. Split up and look. All the kids stay by an adult or an older teen." I call out. I then realize how I'm not in command of most people here. Whoops. Need to remember that I'm not in command of troops anymore.

Ghost looked at me strangely. "Okay but I'm mostly doing this for the kid and out of respect. But unless Lady Cu places me under your command please try to refrain from ordering me around as I am not your soldier."

I scratch the back of my head. "Sorry too use to leading rescue and other types of operations. Used to be a mercenary."

"Really so you lead Children? Didn't think you were that type of person. But to each their own. Let's start looking Ghost your with Nepgear. Lilith, Dust and Wrath you're sticking with Alex. Remember do not do anything rash or crazy the crazy is my job." Cu said with a serious look on her face like the few times I brushed shoulder with some royalty in places or was it just a government officials?

I roll my eyes. "I've never led children. Youngest I'd say would've been 15-16."

"Oh so mid teens then. Guessing that's what gets your blood pumping. Well we are wasting daylight. Come on Nep let's get moving already." Ghost said as she began walking away with Nepgear, Falcom and 5pb followed her as well.

Well. Most mercenaries are adults but there are those few out there you can find that are younger. I started when I was in my teens. "Alright let's check the perimeter."

The trio that was with me nod as they followed me and Peashy. Sorta reminded me of the three musketeers or something like that as they stuck near each other. Come to think of it I wonder how May is doing right now. Last I saw her she was still going through that weird change after Sherry gave her that piece of Silverite.

We start walking around the house a good distance away from it. "Say something if you guys see her or anything suspicious."

"Yes ma'am!" The trio replied instantly surprising me a bit. Peashy mainly just giggled and said. "Yes mom!"

"Where's the last place you seen Frost Peashy?"

"Hmm? Oh she went into the fog? Mist? Whatever it is. I think it was towards the back going out to where Uni said she spotted a lake or was it a puddle?" Peashy says giving me only a bit to work on.

"Lets check it out then shall we." I say making my way in that direction.

They follow me as I walk like little ducklings in a way. As we got closer we felt the air get colder before we reach a frozen lake but no sight of Frost. She must have been far enough away we couldn't see her.

"HEY! YOU! DID YOU DO THIS!?" Shouted a black haired woman with platinum colored streaks in her hair. She looked a bit like Noire except her hair was in a ponytail with a more muscular build and a few more inches of height and she was looking at me like my dog took a shit in her bed….Maybe worse actually.

"No but I'm looking for my daughter!" I call out to her.

"Well that makes two of us doesn't it spike head or is it mother duck? Now your going to answer a few questions or I'll make sure you have a very unpleasant experience. Now have you seen this girl?" The woman said holding up a picture of that girl I met in Lastation. What was her name Scrap? Scrappy? Rust? No that was just her head. Last I remember she was recovering from being really beat up. Only question is who the hell is this woman?

"Why do you want to know?" 

"That's for me to know and you to stop asking about least you want a tree shoved all the way to the trunk up your ass." The woman said getting in my face pulling me by the collar of my shirt to glare into my eyes she was like five or four inches shorter than me.

"I don't think I'm in liberty to answer you."

She looks at the kids before looking back at me and giving me a gut punch hard enough to knock the wind out of my lung.

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you won't I!?" She shouted at me as her punch carried me several meters into the air and through tree. I crashed through it quickly as if it was wet paper.

I cough in a second. "Damn. Biggest hit I've received yet." I say jumping up and get into a defensive stance for her to come at me. I'm prepared this time.

She charged at me as she threw a punch at my face I saw coming a mile away. I go to grab her arm and throw her. But she dropped lower and shifted her weight kicking off with her legs to shoulder bash me and knock me to the ground where she began laying into me with several hard punches. Bad enough I think felt a rib crack after a couple of the heavier. Hurt but wasn't broken.

She then went to try and throw me but I shifted my weight to throw her over me shoulder. I thought I got her but she did some flip landing on her feet as she skidded back a bit.

"If you weren't so damn small I would call you a meathead with the way you hit." I say before my brain could kick in. Whoops. I'll let her come at me again. This time I won't let my grip strength be wasted.

"Meathead!? Your one to talk not being able to get the upper hand." She says getting part of the tree she sent me through and chucking it at me. I easily break it but by the time I realise it was a setup I feel her yank my arms by and give me a spartan kick to back which hurt like all hell especially when she followed it up with a knee strike between my legs hitting my sensitive bits then kneeing the back of my head.

I roll and jump back. Damn I'm not used to this body yet and she's experienced. I roll back and use my hands to jump up. I slam my fist together and my shield appears on my left arm. "That's because I'm mainly on defense."

"Then I need to break your defense!" She shouts as a bright light flashes and battle axe rests in her hands. That thing looked sharp as heck with a nice platinum gleam in the blade. She then brought the axe down in a heavy cleave as she lunged forward.

I bash my shield forward as her axe came down. It bounced off and I finish the bash by raming the shield into her body sending her back a little bit. "Come on you have to hit harder than that."

She spun around before swinging her axe down at an angle and this time it was glowing. "Gravity Crusher!" I tried blocking it with my shield again but that proved to be a mistake as the blow pushed the shield into me knocking me to ground even making a crater under us as the blow connected. But I still felt a large weight pressing down on me I was lucky me bones are so fucking dense right now or I'd be a pancake right now.

Though it wasn't over yet. "Detonation!" Then an explosion happened a small one on scale but not intensity. Both of us were both blown back by it. Parts of my skin where scorched with my gut aching like I was kicked by a horse back when I was normal. But that woman didn't look worse for wear as I see some transparent barrier flicker in the light….Damn it! That bitch had one of those energy shields I've been hearing about in video games! Not fair!

Then again it isn't fair that I don't even know my own skills. This isn't going to go well if she keeps dashing this shit out. I'll have to start deflecting the blows to the side. "You usually this hot tempered?"

She growls at me. "Only when its something important to me!"

"Okay ladies and children that was a nice show but can we cool it with the miss understanding please. Lizzy this is Alex. Alex this is Lizzy Scrappy's third mother as Zoey is in a three way relationship. As for me I'm Laura. I've been keeping tabs on you for a bit. Now that that's settled can you both please put the weapons away before I whoop your asses on an atomic level?" Some woman said as she appeared out of nowhere with this freaky aura that gave me a 'Don't fuck with me' vibe.

"Uh. I'm not holding a weapon." I say. I don't believe shields count.

"Shields count as a blunt force weapon. Even then some have bladed edges. But suit yourself. Now how about you to start over and talk like adults instead of fighting like schoolgirls over a crush." Laura said taking a seat on a rock as the kids came back out from their hiding spots.

"I was only defending myself here." I say.

"Don't make me spank you in front of your daughter Alex. Now explain how you found Scrappy. Also you partially know why Lizzy could mention Scrappy's name because of Fate not really being herself lately." Laura says as she took out her cell and began texting.

"Fine, fine, fine. The reason I know about Scrappy is due to I found her injured. She is currently in Lastation right I believe. I haven't checked in the few months I've been under."

Lizzy huffs as she began walking off. "Guess I'm going to Lastation then. Hopefully we meet again on better terms Alex. And by the way my daughter Alice is a lot more durable than you are."

"Well I'm just going to wonder around for a bit and check out some chicks. Also Frost is straight across the lake. Have fun Alex. Till next time. And you better not be hitting on my great granddaughter or kill her for no reason or I'm going to have fun with you. BYE!" Laura said before she teleported away leaving me to my own devices.

"Well you are most likely more powerful than me in the first place." I tell Lizzy.

"Yeah I'm an elder CPU that and I have a couple thousand years over you. I'm almost as good as my mate Zoey and she's a real pain to deal with when she gets going." Lizzy said with a shiver. Guessing this Zoey is someone I don't want to mess with.

"There's also the part that I'm not used to this body yet."

"And I came back from the dead due to someone wanting fucking with my lover. If you want to spar again just come find me. Best way to get used to things. Also by experimenting with shit." Lizzy said giving me some ideas but I need to get to Frost now.

"Got it." I say giving her a small wave and heading in the direction in which Laura said Frost was.

I glance behind me to see the little ducklings following me again. Well at least they are sticking close by a few of them slip on the ice before getting the hang of it as they walk closer to me...Well Lilith did somehow get wings and begin flying over the ice looking like one of those Succubuses I saw in fantasy books.

Well looking back forwards I started seeing little footprints in the snow and the trail looked fresh still.

I pick up my pace a little. Making sure the kiddos were keeping up. I need to find her. "Stick close to one another." I tell them.

They nod moving closer together as I soon see Frost curled into a ball in the middle of the lake sleeping.

I jog up and slid to a stop besides her. I reach down and pick her up. "Good thing we found her. Alright lets get back and inform everyone."

Peashy and the other three nod as we began heading back. Frost snuggled closer into me as we walked likely for warmth.

Good thing we found her so quick. We then start making our way back to where my mansion was.

It wasn't a long with the ducklings talking to each other. Hopefully things are not that much more eventful today.

~Pov change - Stacy~

I finished up my paperwork early today so I decided to take a stroll around. I was thinking of visiting my great granddaughter or maybe teasing Noire about trying to be a mom. Definitely have to talk to Silver to not work so hard right now with her recovering still.

So many things to do today. Well at least things are getting interesting finally at least.

Ryan better not be doing something stupid. I walk out the balcony and gaze out to my city. Things are going good if I say so myself.

Of course there was some mildly crazy things that happened like meeting a time traveler. Seeing one of Zoey's where ever she is. At least there is no war right now. I haven't got tired of see the city seeing how much it has grown and the progress we are making.

I could've traveled the dimensions like Ryan but after traveling through a few once and awhile I just came back here and stayed.

They say home is where the heart is after all. Just hope the peace lasts I've seen enough violence to last a lifetime. Still that stuff I found in that lab troubles me. How in the heck did they even get that stuff?

Guess I'll have to ask a few questions to a few people later to figure some things out. I lean on the railing and start watching everyone on the streets.

I recognize a few before I feel arms wrap around my waist. "Enjoying the view Stacey?" Came the voice of my current lover. A former street rat Noire and I took a bit of pity on but she did have some very worthwhile skills so it was not completely out of pity.

I smirk. "I am. Then again I'll love the view that's behind me."

Silver giggled before kissing my neck. "Flatter. How did you know I was in one of my more casual outfits?"

"Did you forget how I can sense things?" I say turning my head to see her.

"No just haven't had a good nights sleep yet. Bit hard with the constant nightmares. Docs say its PTSD from what I went through in that place. They tried giving me some meds to help me forget that stuff but it did nothing. Downside or perks of this new physiology of mine I guess." She says with a sighs. And yeah those bags under her eyes are making her look like crap. Going to have to keep her with me for overnight observation.

"Maybe you should sleep with me tonight then. It might help." I believe it would help her unconsciously.

"Sure, maybe, I don't know. I'm used to dealing with most of my personal shit myself." She says with another frustrated sigh. One of the qualities that drew me to her. She was very independent rather dealing with stuff herself but it's a bit of a problem at times with her not wanting to seek help sometimes.

I lean my head back on her. "You can always depend on me on a few things. You don't have to take everything yourself."

"I know but I don't want to bog you down with my problems. I'm sure you have a lot of important work to do. I can deal with this it'll just take a long while." Silver said still being stubborn about accepting help.

"You can bug me whenever. I have the rest of time to love you."

She hugs me a bit closer as her arms drift a bit lower. "Well when you put it like that it would be rude of me to say no."

"How about I show you a fun time then. We have missed quite a few sessions."

Her hands slide under my shirt to rub my belly. "Sounds good. I do miss them and last time I checked your on top this time."

"I am aren't I." I say turning around in her arms.

She giggles before giving me a quick kiss. "Your always the charmer Stacey. All those romance novels sure did give us a lot of pointers."

"Well. While I've never really been much of a charmer before now but I do know quite a few things due to my age."

"Yeah your great granddaughter looks old enough to go to college. Saw her sparing with Noire earlier. Was an interesting watch. Couldn't tell if she was a hurricane or a gentle breeze. Also got your panties off." Silver brought up her hand to reveal my red laced black panties as if it was some damn magic trick.

"You're getting better at that huh." I say kissing her neck a little. Maybe I should do a few tricks of my own.

"Yeah I am. Have to keep up with you in someway." Silver said as she let out a groan from my actions.

I then make her undergarments disintegrate before I place a small spell on her so it makes her feel like all her sweet spots are being caressed. "You're quite a few years from catching up with me." I say in a husky tone.

She blushes as her breathing becomes heavier. "I know more or less to keep things interesting for you. But damn every time with you feels like encountering a sex boss in one of those realistic Hentai games you made."

I chuckle. "I do know almost every way to pleasure a woman. I know every nook, cranny, and spot to get a reaction." I say making her sensitivity go up with each pause.

It was only thanks to Sliver's intense training that she could maintain even breathing. Most women would have been panting at this point. "And this...Is one...of the...many...reasons...Why I...Love you...Stacy." Silver got out between labored breaths.

I then lean closer. "That's good to hear." I say reaching down and messing with her little bundle of nerves.

Silver let out a moan as waves of pleasure began surging through her body. She managed to keep her wrapped arms around my waist for support. After a quick moment of thinking I teleport us to my bed and remove the rest of our clothes before using part of a spell I learned from Cu using it in a very perverted way.

I had to whisper a few words before tendrils appeared out of numerous portals four grabbing her wrists and ankles while another two went into her mouth and up her butt. I smirk myself as Silver let out a loud muffled moan as the tendrils did their work.

After taking in the satisfaction of using this spell for only the second time I gingerly began licking Silver's breasts pushing a bit of my magic into experimentally wondering if I could potentially make child with her later on. The result I got back was good enough for their to be potential for it to happen.

But I soon noticed her climax was nearing making me quickly go do to start eating her out to be meet with a gush of sweet love juice in my mouth. "Mmmmm." Was the only sound I could make as the tendrils continued to screw Silver senseless. I made another three, one to go into her pussy and two to play with her breasts. I got dressed and walked to the door.

"I'll leave you like this for awhile. Either they will vanish after a while or you'll pass out. But till then have fun." I say before I leave hearing her let out a loud groan as she was relentlessly screwed by the tendrils. After getting out of the room and locking it I began roaming around the hall wanting to see what everyone else was up to.

"What shall I do now?" I question myself. Maybe I should go and she how Abby is. I sent out a pulse to find out where she currently was.

I felt her signature in the training room and with how her energy was going she was likely doing some training or sparring with someone.

I teleport outside of the room and walk in. Let's see how her fighting style is.

When I got inside the room I saw her fighting with Noire. It seemed like Abby was primarily on the defensive right now but Noire was having some very noticeable difficulty hitting Abby who either parried or redirected strikes from Noire that she couldn't dodge which I'd say would be around a fourth of them. It was almost like Noire was trying to fight the wind.

When Abby did go on the offensive she went more to wound Noire and if this was a real fight all those cuts would wear Noire down fast making it easier for Abby to go for a kill shot which she did after hitting Noire with a blast of wind knocking Noire onto her back with Abby's longsword pressing into her neck not enough to pierce it but enough to get the message across.

I clap as the duel ended. "Good job Abby. Noire, while you did good. You need to better yourself against the faster opponents or come up with a strategy to overcome them."

"Yeah I'll get to that after I recover. Abby gave me one heck of a beating that's for sure. Seems like your line hasn't lost it's touch." Noire says shakily getting up looking worse for wear currently. She made her way to one of the medical stations we had around here to get patched up.

I take a glance around to see that little girl what was her name Scrappy? Yeah I think that's right her tome Michelle was near her as Scrappy reading various books among them were a few combat manuals I written up to help those learning out and give some pointers.

"Hello there Scrappy. I hope your stay has been well so far." I say to her kindly.

She looks up from her current book and blinks at me. "Oh it's been good. There's plenty of books for me to read. Can't really complain about anything. Even if I did get home I couldn't really be around mom till I'm older as being near her makes me sick."

Hmm. "How does she make you sick and which one?" I ask being a little curious.

"Zoey. And it's due to her having a high concentration of Negative energy. Cu said it was due to me being an Old blood. Some weird type or classification of CPU. Said she knew or suspected early on I was one due my eyes. It's funny she said she hasn't seen many like me since they were hunted down in the old multiverse." Scrappy says shifting a bit looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"I remember that. I was here when they tried to take my children. I'd like to say I helped drive them off but Ryan was the one that did most of it."

"It's fine Cu and miss Laura said they'd handle them. Besides Cu gave me a whistle to some a squad of some of her best if I get in real trouble. Even so I want to know how to protect myself better. I can only rely on others and magic so much before it comes back to bit me." Scrappy says noting what many don't till it's likely almost too late.

Laura huh. Why is he going in that form that much? "True but remember. Even if you do things yourself. You can always rely on people when it matters the most."

Scrappy smiles and nods. "I know. I have a cousin. Some friends and my family to rely on if needed. Still Cu locked down my home dimension from the rest of her family. Only ways into to get in are long trips with detours. I have a map but I'm not even close to making a trip like that yet. Only good thing is the time difference wouldn't be too big for mom."

Mhm. Even if it was on full lockdown. I bet Ryan or I could get in. "Good to know. Anyways don't enjoy yourself too much in that library we have." Ryan did help me build it and he did get most of the books in there.

"I will try but there are a lot of good books to read. Don't worry I'll do my best to steer clear of the dangerous ones." Scrappy said with an innocent smile still untouched by some of the horrors of these worlds.

I doubt she could even read most of the books in there. Neither Ryan or I has translated them. "It would be wise to do that." I tell her.

She nods before turning her gaze back to the book in her hands. It took me a moment to recognize her holding one of those books Cu only gives to those she really likes or sees potential in. Think it was called a Necro something or another.

"Also take care of that book. It'll become in handy later down the years." I say.

"I will Cu said it was very special and I've learned a lot from it. I've been sticking to the alchemy section and glance in other sections to get a rough Idea what they are about. Found the language and runes sections along with a couple other ones." Scrappy told me as her eyes never left the book.

"One last thing. If you're not using it. Keep it somewhere safe. Not everyone would do kindly knowing what that book is."

"Okay I've been keeping it in my inventory when I'm not using it. Is that safe enough or do I need to make something more secure? Also Cu told me a list of the types and certain people to be careful around or not bring it out around. Pretty comprehensive list already read through it three times." Scrappy said as she looked up tilting her head slightly to the side giving her a cute look.

"With most beings. It would be fine in your inventory. Only a handful of dimensions have one."

"One that can peak in an inventory? But thanks for the advice. I think Abby wants to talk to you now." Scrappy said while pointing off to the side to Abby who had been waiting patiently for me to finish. She was even inspecting her sword while she waited.

"I'll talk to you later then." I tell her as I walk over to Abby.

Abby almost jumped when she noticed me. "Oh um hi um Stacey? Great grandmother?"

"Even though I don't look it. I am. I would've bitched out Lucy for not warning me but she didn't know till recently also."

"Yeah same here, lost my most of my past memories after I came to in the Black forest. Everything is just happening a bit fast for me. And I'm used to fast. First day as a Goddess I had to put down a civil war. Lasted a few months before I lost my temper and traumatized the leader. Let's just say the lampost went in one hole and didn't come out for a week." Abby said looking away as if she did something really bad.

"Ryan, your great grandfather, never had the patience for things like that either." I say to her.

Abby laughs. "Sound like we'd get along on something at least. Though my dimensions Vert tried her best to help rein in my more chaotic and dangerous side I got from my mom. Usually can keep myself more or less under control unless I got pissed off or my blood really gets pumping during a fight. Only went feral mode a few times during spars...unusually I had to be dragged off my sparring partner before I almost killed them."

"That is problematic in its own way but anyways. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm mostly just training. It does feel nice to walk around and not be hoarded by people asking questions. I like the atmosphere of this dimension it's nice and calming. My home dimension feels almost like a preteens fantasy world at times. Just need to make enough money doing guild quests, Maybe selling sweets too to get a boat and sail around." Abby says as she takes out a journal and shifts through it before settling on a map page. With a main island surrounded by a lot of smaller islands going a several miles by the looks of it followed by a question mark.

"I can always just give you a few things. Need to spoil you in some way." I say smirking.

Abby blinks for a few seconds before answering. "Oh um sure. But actually like sailing. It's one of my hobbies among cooking and other stuff though I mostly make sweets."

"Ah. I can arrange for you to use one of the boats we have at our port." I tell her.

"Alright. I'll make sure to bring it back in one piece unless some grumpy shadow dragon decides to take a bit out of it. How I lost my first ship." Abby says reminacing a bit and I feel like there is a story about that.

I chuckle. "Not many of them stay in the water. I'm guessing you were surprised?"

"Not so much surprised as pissed that some beast decided to make lunch out of my ship. Damn thing was almost priceless around the time I was sailing it around. Was about ready to fight her going into my HDD form before Lucy teleported us to her room. Probably for the best given I was in over my head fighting an elder Abyssal draconis at my current level." Yeah I can tell Abby was lucky on that one. Though with what I've seen of her speed she could without a doubt out run them if it came to it.

"Yeah if they're in their dragon form the only way to really faze them is to hit them with something big."

"Uh? Didn't know that. Lucy just told me to hit them on the snout hard if I got into trouble with them. Generally I try to avoid fights. No one really wins most fights. Someone is always injured, property is damaged, and in the end you just waste a good bit of energy while less could be spent avoiding a fight." Abby says sounding almost like some people I know that hate dealing with bullshit.

"True but then you have people like me that can deal with most threats easily." Not much these days can mess with me.

"Yeah I still have a long ways to go before I'm able to deal with most threats I know of. Lucy said elders usually have special traits they're usually born with. Guess mine is curses given I gravitate to them and blood magic to a degree. Vert tried steering me away from that stuff as it's a dangerous path. But I got some books from Cu's merchants." Abby says with a sigh as she stretches.

"Just don't rely on those too much. Those curses won't affect everyone."

"I know that's why I haven't neglected my swordplay and wind magic. Elemental magic and physical skills in there own right can deal with most things well with the proper training." Abby told me letting me know I won't have to give her the 'rough treatment' like Lucy.

"Good. Do you want to go and do anything?"

Abby hummed for a few seconds before speaking up. "Maybe a stroll or tour around the city so I know the lay out for next time I visit. Had my techs make a portal device. It's accurate to the square foot according to the tests. Given the time difference between our dimensions it would be about a few months between my visits. Oh right just remembered Lucy got pregnant again before I left."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really now?" Maybe I should go and say hi. I know I told her to warn me next time she went to have another one.

Abby shrugs before showing off a rather well made by my standards portal device "You know you could tag along and give her and her lover a big fright. Given her lover still believes she's the toughest thing around...And yes I'm not joking about that. She is skilled but she is a Neptune and you know how most Neptunes get." Oh yeah I know how cocky and annoying they can get even if you kick their assess. One that that still thinks there the top of the world well that's just a crime to leave unchecked.

"Sounds good. How bout we take my way of getting there."

Abby shrugs. "Sure mine has a bit of motion sickness to it. Just later okay. Still want to enjoy my time here after all. Don't get the chance to go out and explore places that much let alone an entire new dimension well to me at least."

"Take your time then. It's not like they can run that far if they do find out I'm going."

"Doubt Hyperdimension Neptune would run at all. She's the type that would take a swing at you." Abby said making this Neptune sound crazy.

Then a secretary came in. "Um Lady Red Heart. There is someone here requesting to see you. One um Lady Platinum Heart. She said you know her?"

"Depending on which one. I know a few. Where is she now?" I ask.

"She's in the lobby. Saying something about a Zoey Smith throwing her in a portal over." The secretary told me. And I know the one she's talking about. Pretty shitty dimension they came from.

"Alright." I say. I make my way to the lobby. When I see her I call out. "When the hell you come back from the dead?"

"A couple months ago when some jackass decided they wanted to fuck with Zoey. Not a smart move. Had to deal with some wannabe with tough ass bones before Laura stepped in. More or less saved that girls ass before I took things to the next level." Liz said as she stretched looking no more worse for wear. Heck she barely looks like she died at all aside from some scars.

"That's good. So I'm guessing the war between you all is good? I haven't checked in on it recently."

"Oh yeah it is. We settled in a different dimension. It's just me, Zoey and our two kids now. Everything is settling in well. So far only minor things have happened. Like our Neptune being turned from Purple heart to something called Blood heart. Anyways Zoey sent me over to keep an eye on Scrappy. Hmph only reason she did that is she's still getting action from Noire." Liz said a bit miffed by what ever happened.

So they went to another dimension. "Sounds interesting. So Zoey got with the Noire there. Also if you guys went to another dimension what happened to everyone else?"

"The other goddesses are gone. Only Alice's and Zoey's landmasses remained. With Cu having Alice's brought over near Planeptune and whatever was left of the rest of the other land masses as islands. Cu said our old dimension was in the process of' rebooting' after that. Now we live in the Brave dimension." Liz said with a frustrated sigh. Well at least things are looking up for them now.

"Ah. So there's going to be another set of you or at least in cpu colors. And weren't your islands badly destroyed? I doubt not much is salvageable with how they fell from the sky and all."

"Yeah not much remained though Cu I spect pulled some bullshit when transporting them over. Think she added some stuff to make them look like islands now. And Yeah though Cu said she'd send a couple teams to make sure everything goes a different path instead of what happened." Liz said while leaning back making herself comfortable.

"Ah. From what I heard. Your island was more salvageable than Ella's. Heard most of her island was vaporized."

"Oh yeah it was. She made a deal with Cu to help rebuild her nation in exchange for it being a hub for Cu's merchants. As for me. I'm turning a few islands into luxury resorts to help fuel development of the nation then expanding the rest. Should take a decade before I have a good functioning nation with some of Zoey's help." Liz explained before looking around. "So anything else you want to know?"

"Yes. Just one. How is Zoey's.. Stability?"

"If you were to ask me it's leagues fucking better than it's been in years. She's living her life anew. Haven't ever seen her this happy. She's been enjoying herself a lot. Aside from Sam finding out that is." I flinch when I heard that.

"I bet that didn't go over well." Yeah Zoey hid that fact from nearly everyone.

"Actually went better than expected due to it being in the middle of a wedding with Laura and Cu being nearby. Also Cu and Zoey are friends now." Oh no…

"That's not a good combo."

"Yeah it isn't. And the scary part is they get along almost perfectly in sync. It's horrifying. Heck now we can't even lock Zoey up if she goes negative because Cu will help her bust out. Honestly those two together are scary as heck." Liz said with a violent shiver fearing them more than death itself.

"Very very true. I've heard that Zoey's negative transformations are nothing to joke about." From what I heard she's only went into her negative cpu form once and Ella's whole nation fell that day.

Liz rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Honestly if she goes negative and starts messing with shit your going to need Lucy's help to deal with her. She moves insanely fast. Imagine her normal speed times twenty and that's her normal speed in that form when she's feeling lazy."

I frown uneasily. "I've heard her speed is insane but that is another thing."

"Yeah she even has enough Negative energy now to give birth to void angels. Though she still has her mind though. I'd be scared shitless if she gets a negative next gen form." Liz said with a shiver.

"Sorry but what is she talking about Stacey?" It was then I noticed Abby followed me here.

Liz gave me a mischievous look. "So who's kid is that? Lucy's or your's?"

"This is Lucy's granddaughter. My great granddaughter. And Abby. She's talking about Cyan Heart or Zoey as most know her."

"Ah okay. From what I'm getting she's someone I should avoid pissing off as much as possible." Abby said with her hand resting on her swords pummel.

"Yes. Her speed would make yours seem like a crawl in comparison."

"So insanely fast. Going to need work on that area some more then. And you are Platinum heart? I'm guessing your also my senior." Abby said directing the last part to Liz.

"Yes. Even though Zoey beats me by several hundred years." She says holding her hand out.

Abby shook her hand with a small smile. "So she's in my grandmothers ballpark of age right? Also I'm Abby also known as Jade heart. Not sure if I'd herited the last name or not from my grandmother. Is it a family last name?"

"If it is Wells then yes." I say to her. While Ryan or I didn't have last names. Ryan came up with one when the humans started doing it and I used it as my own also.

"Yeah it is. So then I guess my full name would be Abigail or Abby Wells." She says adopting the name. Hey at least certain people are going to either fuck with her more or more likely not fuck with her like others.

I pull her into a one armed hug. "That sounds good to me."

Abby smiles "Thanks great grandmother." We then hear an EEK and see Liz covered in some kind of slime.

I laugh. "And I'm guessing you know who that came from."

"SCRAP!" Liz yells almost foaming at the mouth pissed as she tries and fails to get the slime off but it seems to just make a thicker layer the harder she tries.

We hear a giggle not too far off. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time?" I ask.

Liz groans. Almost every freakin few days to weeks she does this. Either when I'm not paying attention or distracted."

"Seems like she's the jokester like Zoey is."

"Yeah She's a lot like Zoey to the point some in command have started calling her mini Zoey. The worst part is she has Noire's dedication. She has some attributes from Noire but takes after mostly Zoey." Liz told us still trying to get the slime off.

"I bet that's fun for you to deal with."

"You have no idea since Noire is encouraging her to have fun. Worst is she's creative as heck. Once woke up to having itching powder in my panties. I feel like Zoey sent me to look after her as some form of sick amusement." Liz said with a groan reminding me a bit of Lucy to a lesser degree.

"She probably has to get a laugh out of it."

"Yeah I bet she does. Come here you little runt!" Liz says as she tries and fails to run after Scrappy only for her to slip and fall accidentally doing a split as she slams to the ground.

I bust out laughing. "I bet you aren't used to doing those." I say. I know Zoey would be due to how she has to be with how she runs sometimes.

Liz groans as she shakily gets up. "No I'm not...but I'm starting to... so that would be ah! Why does it have to hurt so much!"

"Because those muscles are not used to doing that and you've stretched them too much."

Liz groans as she fell back to lay down. "Ow! I know that doesn't mean I can't bitch about it. Hey Abby you said something about knowing wind magic? Mind blowing this slime off me?" Why do I have a sudden feeling this is going to end badly.

I want to see this. "Give it a shot."

Abby shrugs and hits Liz with a powerful gale ripping Liz's clothes off but the slime expands in the air covering her and us in slime. Only this time the slime starts moving going inside of Liz's privates causing her to let out another very girly shriek. Maybe we should all just take hot showers?

"Already doing these kind of tricks at your age?" I call out to Scrappy as I made the slime on me evaporate.

She gives me a confused look from her hiddingspot. "Huh? I didn't do that? Liz asked Abby to blow it off and this was the result. The slime only seeps into crevices like cracks to harden and make a temporary fix. Not my fault this happened. Ms Liz knew if she wanted to get it off all she needed to do was take a hot shower. Besides it didn't really bother you at all."

"True. Liz looks like you have to live with this for abit." I say smirking.

Liz blushes bright red. "Oh come on! I just can't catch a break today."

"I'm guessing something else happened today?"

"Yeah got into couple fights earlier. Zoey speed fucked me with a strap-on among other things." Liz explained briefly not going into much detail.

With what's coming out of her mouth I wouldn't be surprised if Scrappy learns of this stuff early on. "Sounds interesting. So who did you get into a fight with?"

Liz grumbles. "Some teenage chick in skimpy knight armor. Think she had grey hair. Had tough as heck bones though I think I cracked a few ribs before I started unleashing hell."

"Ah. The new CPU here. Just be glad she wasn't used to her body yet. She would've been more of a challenge."

"Yeah she's like the reverse of Zoey. I could have taken her but it would have taken a long fight to keep her down. I'm just glad Scrappy and our techs made these bracelets that let us transform in other dimensions." Liz said as she held up her wrist showing off a bracelet on her wrist that had a few sparkling crystals in it.

"Yeah us Ancients and Zoey can transform in other dimensions without any outside help like that."

"Yeah still a bit jealous about that. It's annoying not being able to fly. Here Abby take a few have a whole shipping container of them in my inventory. They aren't too hard to make even given you have the squirt with you." Liz said as she tossed a few to Abby who put one on while putting the rest in her inventory.

"Yeah the only bad part about Zoey is. Her's isn't exactly a good."

Scrappy blinks and I noticed that she's almost over my shoulder only having her arms and head over. How did I not notice her till now? "Why she just seemed a bit cold in that form. If you don't bother her she won't do nothing to you. I just get really sick when she's in that form." She said looking absolutely adorable right now.

"Yeah you're not meant to anywhere close to negative energy. Which is weird due to you are her child."

"Yeah it is weird. But I was sorta born when she was on her medicine soo. She had very little negative energy at the time. Cu said something about me being a more pure old blood than mom was. Though she did tell me I'd be able to be around her safely after my body gains enough resistance to negative energy. She said it shouldn't be longer than a decade at most." Scrappy rambles being content to be on my shoulder.

"You do know Zoey would be content to hang around elsewhere so you could be with the rest of your family right." I say to her. The last time I met her she seemed like that kind of person at least.

"Oh yeah she did offer that. Usually during special occasions. Mostly it was Sam who was the only one of my sisters that actually came to those special occasions well Alice was busy elsewhere she was still around. Guess they were just really busy those days so they couldn't come." Scrappy says once again proving she was mentally older than her actual age.

"Well. It doesn't help that they were busy. And if Zoey does think about it she may just go somewhere else to stay for awhile if it means that you could stay with everyone else. I've heard she's stubborn like that."

"Like when she walked around naked for awhile. Mama Noire said to put underwear on but mom just walked out seemingly not caring only to come running back in a couple minutes later. A lot of people took pictures of her naked." Oh dear I need to get one of those pictures for reasons.

She may have lost a bet. "Yeah some people can be quite stubborn."

Scrappy nods before crawling up to sit on my shoulder. "Yeah like Ms Liz and my other mom."

I look down at Liz. "Yep. But if Zoey wants it so you can stay with the rest of your family be prepared to go back. She'll most likely just stay in her nation."

"Oh okay. But it's still a long trip back to brave dimension from here. Besides I doubt mom would let me actually go on an adventure like this again. Besides I'd have Liz with me if we got into trouble." Scrappy says and I do agree Liz could handle most things out there that doesn't mean Scrappy can yet. She'll need some proper training before she goes anywhere.

"You do know you need training before you can do anything major right."

Scrappy gave me an odd look before Abby pats her head. "Don't worry I can whip or help whip her into shape given at least a week. Trained green recruits in about the same about of time."

Liz gave Scrappy a look of pity. "Kid your about to be in for a week of utter pain. Not sure what Abby is going to do but if Stacey gets involved it's going to hurt but produce great results."

"I haven't trained much people but when I did I made sure it produced results."

Scrappy looked a bit uneasy but didn't back down. "Alright if that's what it takes I'll do it."

"We'll get started tomorrow morning then."

Scrappy gave me the best salute a kid her age could give. "Yes ma'am. I'll do my best. I'll set my alarm to seven o'clock is that early enough or do I need to put it for earlier."

"We're doing it at five." I say smirking.

She didn't seem phased by this how ever. "Okay I'll set it to four o'clock and go to bed early at seven."

"Good to know you're with the program."

"Thanks I try my best!" She said with a child like smile.

"So what's everyone doing for the rest of the day. I'm going to be visiting Lucy today."

"I'm going to keep training and pushing my limits. I'll be working towards trying to unlocking Next gen if I can. After I take a shower that is." Abby said as she took off her coat.

"Urgh Same here sooner I get this stuff the better. Then I'm taking Scrappy out for some ice cream." Liz said trying to walk to where the shower room was.

"The only way to get the next gen form is to get either next to everyone's or everyone's shares or have having everyone believe in you." I say. Reason I have mine is due to me being here when the dimension was made.

"Hmm interesting more than what Emma Clockwork told me. Then again she was high as heck on glitter dust at the time. Guess I'll stick to the tried and true method of training till every muscle aches and then some. Believe the saying is what doesn't kill you will make you stronger?" Abby says making me curious to what this glitter dust is.

"Yep." Then again. Killing me would be a very tough thing to do and I just get stronger by learning new things.

Soon I hear Michelle run in. "Where's Scrappy!?"

"She right here-" I look and notice she's gone. But I sense some familiar magic putting me on edge.

I prepare myself and try to sense the where she went and what magic was used if there was any. "Scrappy?"

I couldn't detect her anywhere nearby but the magic I picked up was very very old and only a handful practice it openly and one had a grudge on the poor girl. Fate.

Damn. I can't do much against the bitch. I pull a coin from my inventory and flip it. I still don't know the magic Ryan uses that connects him to the coins.

As soon as the coin hits the ground he shows up in his female form. "Yes?"

"Okay Laura you know I only call you if it's important. And well Fate is being a bitch again kidnapping a kid I was keeping an eye on. And we both know your one of the few that could take her." I say getting straight to the point.

"Dammit. She just won't quit." She mutters before disappearing.

I sighs at that. "So this isn't the second time? Don't worry Liz she'll take care of this."

"That power felt awfully fucking familiar." She says.

"Yeah well you met them in a different form. I'll just give you a hint you meet the dude form back then. I'm sure you could put it together from there?" I say not giving her the whole truth but enough for her to figure things out.

"Silver?"

"Yeah you know the right Silver not my current lover Silver." I say wanting to iron that part out. Huh? Wonder if she is still being screwed by those tendrils or not right now?

"Yeah yeah. I know. It's just everyone knows him as Silver."

"True just like everyone knows you as the goddess who married a nymphomaniac Goddess." I say poking fun at Liz for getting in bed with Zoey who was horny as heck.

She groans. "I don't know what started it. I just know I was trying to get along with her so I could help her over the course of a few hundred years but she was hostile everytime. Then one day she basically jumps me."

"And you liked it. From what Zoey told me she only let you that close since she wanted to fuck you into oblivion." I say telling her what Zoey told me about that.

She blushed. "Yeah. Although sadly it wasn't Zoey's first it was mine and I was surprised."

"Yeah got a front row seat for that. Zoey ended things a year before I started getting involved. Hence why the oracle didn't do shit after I shoved a red hot rod up her ass as a warning." And boy did it feel good to put a bitch like her in her place.

"Yeah. While I was angry for a while for Zoey killing my goddess. I get why she killed hers and I heard her oracle was similar." She says sadly.

"Yeah I was going to kill her goddess and Oracle if she didn't. But that's long since in the past time to move on. Now I'm trying to figure out if your a pallet swap of Noire or the other way around. And just a bet who do you think Scrappy will look more like when she grows up?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Hey I was there before Noire was ever created. I'm still wondering why she looks so much like me. And I think Scrappy would look more like Zoey. But we won't figure that out completely for another few years."

"Maybe she's supposed to be a daughter or descendant of you maybe. Unless her future self also fell in the brave dimension. Long story but I ran into a future version of Alice's kid Sherry. Quite the talker. I say she's an almost even mix of her her parents with a bit of her own stuff mixed in. She doesn't have either's hair color that's for certain." I say with a smug grin at the utterly priceless look on Liz's face.

"I bet Zoey would love to hear that."

"I'm sure she would. Be sure to ask her about time travelers when you get back. She may have something to say about that. Also know any Violets? Not heart but normal name Violet's?" I ask remembering the very long entertaining conversation I head with Sherry. That girl is one great talker that's for sure.

"Yeah she's the child Zoey had with Vert. She's still in her toddler stages. I don't get how she can have children this easily when it took us forever."

"It could be they have higher affinity with her sharicite. Or a combination of things. Some of these CPU's breed like rabbits some times. I don't really know that damn much about the generations of CPU's. You'd have to ask Cu that as she's an expert on this stuff. Heck half the time if I need an answer for something I summon her to help out since she'd at the very least would know something." I say as even if I tend to be on somewhat rocky terms with Cu occasionally I can't deny that she knows her stuff a lot better than I do. Woman is a damn walking library if I didn't know any better.

"She does know a lot."

"Yeah Silver knows more about CPU's and other subjects. Though getting Cu is easier and I rather not bother Silver unless I actually need their help for something I can't deal with. Hmm she should be back by now? Wonder what's keeping her. Liz get your battle gear on we might be having company soon." I change into my HDD form just in case. Silver wouldn't take this long to deal with Fate unless she had help.

After a few seconds she appears with several cuts and gashes on her. Her silver blood running down. She drops Scrappy on the ground. "Well that was surprising."

I jog up to them and start using some of my healing magic on the worst of her wounds. "Sheesh she got you good didn't she?"

"She had an ambush waiting. Wasn't prepared for that." She says cracking her neck.

"Great so it was part of her plan. Recognized whoever she was with?" I ask wondering if it's anyone I need to keep an eye out for.

"It's not at the top of my head but I recognized it." She says as her wounds were closing up.

"So it's likely one of the keep an eye out types got it." I say knowing it has to be one of those at least. Nothing I can't handle hopefully. Wonder if this is one of the reasons Cu had Alex turned into a shadow.

"Most likely yes."

"Just when I was really enjoying the peace. How's Scrappy? They didn't hurt her too bad did they?" I ask drifting my gaze to the poor kid.

"No they did not. I would've healed her if she was."

I rub Scrappy on her cheek letting one of my hands warm up enough that it would be the most comfortable to the touch for her. "You awake or sleeping little alchemist?"

She groans and open her eyes. "Yeah. She passed out during the power exchange."

"Makes sense given how much you alone put out. Surprised there were no fireworks and the like this time." I joke slightly knowing that Silver tends to show off a bit in fights sometimes or just plain makes a big show.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just had a very long day today."

"Alright well there's still a crap ton of ice cream in the secret stash if you want to help yourself to some. I'll take over with Scrappy once I finish helping you get all healed up." I know that Ice cream will at least help Silver relax.

"I'd rather just drink myself right now." She says looking emotionally tired.

I sighs. "Go to the basement first red brick you see knock on it and it should open into a secret stash of various alcohol I've been having age since the beginning of this dimension more than enough to get you drunk." That may or may not be the best call but I have a lot more booze than that.

"Well I'll have to check my stash. I might have some good shit in there. I believe the stash is in the first dimension I created. You know what I might just steal some of yours." She says beginning to walk off.

"Well hope you have fun. Fully awake yet Little alchemist?" I ask Scrappy who groans again.

"Five more minutes mom." She says likely still out of it.

I then hear Laura call out from down the hall. "Don't be surprised if I mess with you later in the night. Just play that little toon if I start doing crap you don't want me to. You know how I get when I'm drunk."

"I know I was sore for an entire week afterwards. Hope you don't mind a threesome with Silver she's sleeping with me for awhile due to PTSD she got from a mission that went south hard." I say hoping she got what I was telling her.

Then again with her hearing. I doubt Laura missed it. I wonder which form would be good this time. Maybe I should get her to go futa. It might suit Silver better due to she likes girls.

Yeah that would be for the best and as long I say it's safe Silver wouldn't worry too much. That and I'm really thinking about going for kids again.. I hope I didn't fuck that one spell up with Silver. Eh we'll be finding out if I did or not in a couple weeks after this or couple months if we're lucky.

"Alright kiddo. Time to get up." I say to Scrappy. "Liz. I suspect you can watch her for the rest of the day?"

Liz gently helps Scrappy up. "Yeah I can just means she'll be bathing with me. I'll make sure she goes to bed early. Not my first rodeo with kids after all. And if you ask me Scrappy is a lot more well behaved than the other two were at her age. Another thing that could be attributed to Noire's part given she's always so prim and proper most of the time."

"You think your's was bad. You should've been seen Lucy as a child."

"If she's was anything like I know her know just crazier and more hyper I feel for you and your sanity." Liz says sympathetically. But it was leagues worse.

"Add teleporting in there and you then would get a hint on what it was."

"Damn pretty much parent hell right there. Only had to deal with portals with Ella." Yeah portals are a bit iffy if they are worse or not given you can shut them down easier but they can take them further.

"That sounds fun. Ella was the magic based one right?"

"Yup and the eldest. She took after our calmer sides." Yeah that was a damn merical.

"That's good."

"Who's Lucy again? Wait isn't that miss Grey heart's Oracle?" Scrappy says a bit confused.

"We're talking about my daughter Lucy." I say to her.

"Oh what's she like?" Scrappy asked me curiously guess that's a common trait for a kid her age.

The words that almost came from my mouth was 'She's a hornier nymph than Zoey' but I say "She's a decent person you can trust."

Scrappy smiles happily. "Cool! Then I hope I can meet her some day. Huh? Think I'll have to make a nice gift to give her to make a good first impression. Eh I have some time before I think we'll eventually cross paths."

"I might take you to see her if your still here when her newest child is born. She'll be less grumpy then."

Scrappy then gives me a quick hug a bit faster than I expected. "Thank you! I'll do my best in training. Do you have any idea what would be a good gift for her I was thinking about making something with alchemy maybe add some runes in after a I through some ideas around."

"I believe she would be fine if you made an ornament, doll, or something similar. She does like collecting things like that."

"Thanks I think I have something in mind. Just need to make it right." Scrappy says with a thoughtful look on her face. Kids these days grow up too fast.

"Hey just think. You have time."

"Oh okay. I guess I do. Just don't like to not be doing something." Dear heavens she's worse than Zoey is at least half the time Zoey likes to sit on her ass and not do anything.

"Then start making something and keep making it better till then."

Scrappy hums before going into her inventory and taking out some scrap metal before going to a table. "Should be able to make a nice design out of this. Metal is always easier to work with." I see her start messing with the metal and shaping it into some design as if it was clay. Must be an alchemist trick I'd just melt the stuff and move it around but that would ruin it's structural integrity as I'm no metal worker well I know enough of it to get by just nothing on a professional level.

"Good to see she has her hobbies." I still don't have that many myself.

"Yeah about the only thing Noire lets her do aside from basic level guild quests. She has a problem of getting really protective of Scrappy most of the time. Mix that with Zoey and her own independence and you get a recipe for disaster. But I'd say the biggest thing Scrappy has done was make a Christmas tree out of metal got the coloring right too." Liz says a bit impressed and also shaking her head at Brave Noire's protectiveness.

"If she keeps that up she'll be able to make a lot of good stuff in the future."

"Yeah she has the potential. Heck she's even scaring Zoey's Scientists a bit when she made her first cybernetic design. Some kind of nerve speed enhancement though no one wants to go through a lot of pain for that. Only Scrappy has really done it to an extent with her metal arm with the aid of a medical drone. Should have seen how scared shitless Zoey was when she saw all the blood. Zoey almost passed out when she saw how bad Scrappy was. Bunch of freshly stitched up incisions looked like she just got out of the operating room. And before you say something it's always different when it comes to your kid." Liz says making me flinch.

Okay so she has Noire creative and driven mind mixed with Zoey's crazy...That can either be really good or bad. Depends who you ask.

"Just wait till she gets older anyways how bout you take that shower. You do know many people use this building right?"

"Yeah I do will try not to waste the hot water and scare everyone. Zoey is lucky she won't have to deal with her for a while. Come on Scrap lets go." Liz said before walking away still naked with Scrappy. What an odd nickname.

"Don't worry there's enough hot water to last at least a century of continuous use." I called out. I made sure the water stays heated for a long time. Hate it when it cools down in the middle of a shower.

Or in the middle of something else in the shower. I'm soon brought out of my thoughts when I remembered Abby was still here. We were going to go on a walk around town shortly before I left to go mess with Lucy.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Hmm General sights and stuff maybe restaurants and stores mostly." Abby says after a moment of thought. Well at least she's keeping it fairly normal not where did you go walking around naked.

"Alright. I'll give you a brief tour then. I doubt we could visit the whole nation in a day."

"Fair enough. Doubt we could hit the same in my nation. Lot's of stuff to go over in my nation and a good amount of secret shit we keep from other nations." Abby says with a shrug. Guess the apples never fall that far from the tree they came from.

"And unlike your's. I believe our nations are bigger. Or at least mine is."

"Yeah I think it's mostly just your's is. Most of the rest are around average. Though I've been charting the seas finding a lot of islands and maybe another series of land masses but haven't gotten around to planning the voyaje yet. Lucy said that I'm open to explore everywhere. Just her island that's has heightened security." Abby said with shrug. Guess she has Ryan's adventurous or exploring nature.

"Yeah Lucy always made sure her things were protected. Also I've been hearing that all the CPU's over there will be combining the nations into one big one."

"Yeah blame Hyper Nep for that. Was her idea to make sure we didn't go to war. Not like it ever happened to full blown war but Lastation and Planeptune did start some conflicts with mine but that was quickly dealt with given my nation is leagues more militant than the rest. Though we also did some internal sabotage with the aid of covert ops and spies. Only nation of the three others that would have posed a threat if it came to war would have been lastation but they have a problem of internal division and political turmoil." Abby lists off thinking about it.

I have no doubt she has made a lot of plans to deal with shit if it were to come to pass. Guess I'll need to train her too. Need to make sure she can handle herself during her many adventures.

"I wonder how much worse it would've been without the interference of Neptune." I say.

"Well...The CPU of Lastation is mentally unstable. So possibly very bad." Abby says with look the says something could have happened.

"So I'm guessing Neptune heavily helped in that regard?"

"Yeah she did. She's in a relationship with her and your daughter. Still don't trust her too much. Don't know why but she's just the type your always wary of like Cu to an extent. I know she's been messing with the Sharicites. Didn't affect me that much due to Lucy's help. Mine and Moms have special locks on them that hardly anyone could mess with. I mostly feel a sharp jolt as a result. Told Lucy about feeling like someone was messing with them. Needless to say she was pissed and the word she said are not the type you'd even say among adults to put it gently." Yeah Lucy really doesn't like the shit she makes to be messed with. Figure she'd put added security in her families.

"Yeah she's overprotective like that like her father."

"I see. Makes sense. Heck main reason Lucy kept inviting me back before learning we were family was because of the sweets I made. For some reason she couldn't get enough of my cooking." Abby told me making me think I should keep her here for a few years to cook for me. Been awhile since I've had a family member cook for me. Oh right last time Lucy served me something borderline inedible.

"I guess you have to make me something sometime then." I say with a small smile.

"Sure. I'll cook in the morning. I know how to cook most things though I know more of sweets than any other stuff. I could do breakfast for us easily as for dinner and lunch as long as it's nothing too complex or fancy I should be able to do it after consulting some cookbooks for recipes." Abby tells me. Seems she has inherited Lucy's sweet tooth. But not her lack luster cooking talent.

"Sure you can cook in the morning if Laura doesn't beat you to it." Half the shit she cooks I don't know the name of but it's good.

"Alright that's if she's in the mood to cook. From the looks of it if we are awake around the same time she'll have me cook." Abby says in a thoughtful tone going by all the evidence she has on hand.

"Most likely yes. It's depending if she has to be somewhere in the morning. If so she wakes up earlier and cooks something before leaving." Yeah. Laura beats me in the morning compartment.

"Hmm got it. Reminds me of when Rose was younger she'd bug me for sweets all the time in the morning if she knew I had to be somewhere soon. Couldn't say no to her when she asked nicely. Vert always told me I should reward good behavior." Rose huh? Abby have a kid already?

"You have a kid already? Also the more you keep talking the more I think you're more like Laura than you think." While yes the personality is different there are still the other things that are similar.

"Really? Never thought of that. And yes and no to a degree. Me and the three other new goddesses needed Oracles after the old ones retired or were forced out due to political rivals. Cu told me of Crystal Sentries after I made a deal with her for new oracles. Rose is technically mine given I made her with some of my own energy. Still I let her pursue her own Identity while raising her. I wanted her to be independent from me and she was very clingy to the point I couldn't even use the bathroom without her by my side." Abby looked a bit embarrassed. So that's how it happened.

"Ah. And yes some of the traits you have is similar to her's. Even though she has changed somewhat over time."

"Guess those traits skipped a generation then or maybe two not sure. Mom I know mostly acts like a more active and mature version of Plutia. Though my other mom was my dimension's S-Sha. Which is where I got my albinism from or so I've been told at least. But it is nice to hear I have some resemblance to my great grandparent." Abby said with a small smile as we exited the Basilicom.

"Alright. Time to show you the good places."

~3 hours later~

We stopped at a restaurant after Abby bought a section out that was just going to waste pretty big too for such a cheap price. She said she'd have some of her people build an outpost out here to spread them out.

We did some shopping before coming here mostly the normal adventurer stuff. Though we got hungry and Abby wanted to try some of the food here. I don't think Lucy can keep a free spirit like Abby in Gemstone much longer.

Especially when I'm pretty sure Abby has one of those portable personal sharecites in her inventory from Cu. Something essential for every traveling CPU. Better given Abby a couple books and a dimension hopping guide. Wonder how much Lucy is going to panic when one of her birds leaves the nest. Serves her right for giving me and Laura a heart attack when she up and left. I'd best make sure to return the favor in some fashion.

"-So what would you recommend here? I checked earlier about my credits and they still work apparently from what Cu and Lucy told me a few times most dimensions tend to use the same credit system but Cu advised me to use more solid currency like gold and items of value since they are much more universal. Sorry I sorta went off on a tangent there." Abby said breaking me out of my chain of thought. Was a bit too busy recalling the events that took place recently.

"While yes you'll be lucky to have a dimension but its always wise to have a backup one such as gold and whatnot. I learned that when I was in the greek dimension for a few years. Never really liked it so I came back here."

"Yeah Cu told me about them most are a bunch of the gods are a bunch of jerks and what not. Heard they were good sailors or something along those lines but I've heard the far east dimension may be either just as good or better. And much better company." Abby said before taking a sip of her drink and looking towards the bar section of this restaurant.

"Yeah there's those that are good company and those that are dicks."

"Yeah usually it's one or the other. Pissed Cu off once and she threw me in the Warhammer dimension. I deserved it though. So you expecting another passersby or you get travelers often?" Abby then motioned to an individual wearing a cloak. But what made it odd was I couldn't sense anything off her.

Which is weird. I've had many years that I trained myself in this. "Travelers aren't an uncommon thing. Thing again uncommon for me might be rare to you. Been alive for awhile." I send out a pulse of energy in the direction to get a better reading. I need to learn to unconsciously do it like Laura.

The pulse came back with a faint signature enough they weren't completely invisible but enough that you could barely tell they are even there if you're actively searching for them. But since I can see them it means they aren't hiding from me or general people but from some other being someone possibly like fate. Or they just want to be left alone.

I catch Abby shrug out of the corner of my eye. "Well would be rude not to say hello. You know welcome them to your nation or stuff like that."

I can't really say hello to everyone in my nation. That'll take forever. I clap my hands together. "Hello there. Not many people can hide their presence like you can anymore. May I have the pleasure to know your name." Maybe I acted too much like Laura but we did stay together for quite some time.

They turned to look at me and I could tell from what little of there face I could see they were female like most here. "Maybe because I'm old. Heck been a long ass time since I've been put to sleep only woke up out of it about a month or so ago. But where are my manners I'm Silent heart or Sarah Smokes in my normal form." Great so I'm dealing with and old ass CPU. Never heard that title before though. Mostly it's usually colored based even if it's loosely.

"Ah. You might already know me then and define old." I say smiling a little. I know I'm getting up there in years.

"Yeah your Red heart. And old as in old enough to remember when Samantha was the primary one leading the shadows and before that Omega guy was one of the big two now. And when the great old ones other than Cu were running around as if they owned everything. That I hear mostly stopped once the shadows became major players and curb stomped them to put things lightly. Along with some other jackasses." Sarah lists off before taking a drink from whatever bottle she ordered. I do the mental math roughly and that's really old.

"Yeah. I've basically shaped this dimension into what it is today. Sadly not without mistakes and sorrows."

Sarah sighs when she heard that. "Yeah that always happens no matter what. Just got to live and learn. Make sure that you don't repeat your mistakes. Well that's what my mother told me. I would have helped out but I was put to sleep before all that shit happened. Couldn't really do anything to help at that point. Even then my specialty is stealth."

"Anyways this is my great-granddaughter Abby." Sigh. "I am getting old."

"Yeah you are heck even I am given I can sense my mother has already reincarnated. Also Alice to meet you Abby. Hopefully we get along just fine. I tend to be a recluse half the time so don't expect to see me too often unless I like you or something along those lines." Sarah said before finishing her drink likely having been trying to relax and unwind.

"Pfft. You think I'm old. Ryan most likely beats my ass at least tenfold nowdays with the bullshit he does. Well at least seeing you once in a while will be fine."

"Yeah I can do that at least or more often. Depends how busy I am and my mood. Also if that new CPU girl wants me to help out or not. And before you say something you know those only a few decades old are practically kids compared to us." I saw Sarah pulling out another bottle after she finish talking taking a big gulp of it.

"True." I say agreeing with her.

"So I'm still a kid in your eyes? Eh I'm still very young compared to do which means a lot of training if I hope to live up how should I say this. Your legacy no maybe? Err what I'm trying to say is for me to get to a point where your proud to have a great granddaughter like me." Abby said to me her pale cheeks blushing a soft shade of red.

"Just because I see you as a kid doesn't mean I'm not proud. How about I make a deal with ya. An achievement of sorts. That would be to last over 10 minutes with me being semi-serious." And by semi-serious I mean no big spells and whatnot. Just minor ones and my weapons.

"Hmm may take a couple tries even with you being semi serious. But I'll try my best. Besides it will be a learning experience for me fighting someone of your caliber. And I'm not one to easily back down from challenge." Abby says with a small smile.

"Well it'll give you a hint on what a teleporting asshole is like. Also something for you to know. We ancients can't fly like you can."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "So that's why Lucy teleports so much and tends to like having me carry her around? Never told me that. But I'm guessing Laura is a teleporting asshole in a fight more often than not? Same with most Ancients I'm guessing."

"Meh. It's only people associated with Laura that teleports like that. And yes Laura is way worse than I am due to how she even has time control at her fingertips."

"Ah she's one of those people that Cu said it would be a very bad idea for me to fight." Well she ain't wrong about that. Most don't usually survive against Laura when she's serious.

"Yeah and it's a different story entirely if you're fighting her in a dimension she created." I say.

"Yeah home field advantage right. I'll do my best not to piss her off then." After Abby finished that sentence our food came and I noticed during the entire time I've seen her dominant hand has always been resting on the pommel of Bloodfang if I remember it's name right. As if she was ready to respond to an attack at a moments notice.

"Not much can really piss her off anymore. She mainly just gets annoyed. If she does get pissed." I shivered. "Something big is going to go down. I remember her fucking the void up last time."

"Sooo better hope you're nowhere near her when she is pissed and your not her target. Oh right we should probably finish up here so you can go visit Lucy." Abby then looked at Sarah who stared back at her. "Eh? Oh right. You can go I won't miss your company too much drinking myself half way under the table. Be seeing you around sometime next week."

"Alright. See you later then." I say getting up.

She waves at me and Abby as we go to leave. After a short trip back to the Basilicom I grab what I'd need for the trip before teleporting right in front of Lucy getting her to jump a bit in surprise from my sudden appearance. I smirk at her reaction. "Long time no see pinkie you never told me I had a great grandchild did you. Or a hey mom I'm pregnant again letter."

She scrambles up and hold up her hands at me. "I was going to soon." She says frightened.

I roll my eyes at her as I heard this before. "Yeah soon before or after I have a near heart attack? I still remember the last I don't know five times you told me after the kid was already born and by all accounts a young adult? Not that I didn't enjoy and wont enjoy my time with my great granddaughter as I prepare her to go sightseeing well possibly at least."

"I thought I told you those last couple times. Even Mother came to visit when they were born." She says looking more scared as she said her excuse.

"Yeah she did come but you do know she has control of time at her fingertips right? And even when you did send letters it was always the day or month before they were due and given the time difference between our dimension they'd always arrive late and after the fact so please tell me more dig a deeper grave for yourself." I tell her as I rest my hands on her shoulders ready to yank her towards me or grab her if she tries to teleport or run from her impending spanking.

"I'm sorry." She tries.

I sit down and bend her over my knee even pulling down her sweatpants and panties in a few swift motions. I let my right hand heat up till it was glowing with heat. I smile a bit evilly at her. "Save that till after I give you a thousand burning palm spanking pinkie." I didn't give her any chance to say anything more before I began spanking her butt not hard enough to cause any real damage but hard enough that the first hit brought her to tears and her letting out a silent scream.

"You should've thought of telling me sooner." I say to her.

"I'm sorrOW! I'm sorry! I'll give you my due date for this one!" She says as I continue to spank her butt getting half way through at my current pace as her butt was starting to get a couple blisters from the sheer heat.

"You better or this will be worse next time."

Lucy's entire body shook at the mere mention of receiving something worse than this. "O-Okay. I'm due in about eight months from now in Gemstone time. The other mom should be around here somewhere if you want to meet her."

"Oh I'll be visiting her next. Don't worry."

"Yeah...If you didn't already know she sorta killed Abby the first time around and I haven't really got into how she's not really right in the head sometimes. Basically imagine a more worse version of Zoey in her negative form except more unstable and prone to violence. At least with Zoey if you left her alone she'd leave you alone. Emma doesn't really care if she crushes your heart into dust as long as she gets a kick out of it in her negative state." I can see a emotionally pained look on Lucy's face as if she's recalling a particular incident.

Hmm. Well Lucy hasn't seen Zoey in her worse case. At first I think Zoey is worse but she mellows out to people that's not on her shitlist after a few years. "When did this start happening?"

"For me a few weeks. But according to Noire and Nepgear it started a couple years ago when she was injected with negative energy. Not sure by who yet but it was enough for her to go crazy and start attacking her fellow goddesses and nations Candidate who she was all friends with. Even when she's not in her negative state her mental balance isn't exactly stable. Heck after Abby arrived on my nation for the first time I kept an eye on her incase I needed to put her down which I came close to doing a few times." Lucy told me with a solemn look on her face after mentioning Abby as if there was a specific thing that happened that was eating at her.

"That isn't good. Is she a psychopath like Zoey?" That wouldn't be a good thing if so.

"Yeah she is a bit worse than Zoey in some area's if I had to say. Zoey is general crazy and Emma is well more of a serial killer type of killer she'll kill anything in her path she deems to be either against her or an enemy even cutting emotionally into the hearts of those close to her. Me and her sister experience that first hand...And then her sister committed suicide not too long after due to how badly Emma hurt her heart." Lucy told me looking down and readjusting her clothing to fit over her lower area again.

I growl a little. "I'll have to most likely rip her a new one."

Lucy sighs as she lays down on the couch. "Yeah I'm not in any shape to whoop her ass which a baby in my gut. But she's also pregnant right now. So you'll have to save the beating till after she gives birth. We don't harm innocents remember? And she's a bit cocky since she's trained to be be better than most here. Well she's also very lazy so she only does it in bursts. So she's not on top of her game compared to some others I can think of. She's one of the few CPU's that's going to push into Elder status soon."

"Damn. Also that's impressive. Very few CPUs actually can go to Elder."

"Yeah takes either a long time or a lot of training. She's trained a lot to well be in her mind the top dog around here in her mind. Though I've taken precautions against that. Put a self regulating subroutine in the sharicites to keep them running right. She's currently sleeping in her room with Charlie one of Lia's Angelic Knights that got her knocked up..Well they knocked each other up." Lucy said with a sigh.

I could tell there was much more to it but we were broken out of our thoughts when we heard likely Belial scream. We ran to her in the kitchen holding a letter in her hands shaking.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"They're assigning a Darkin here because I um may have failed to report in several times lazing around. So they sent someone to um how should I say this assume the position of acting lead officer here. Worst yet I was supposed to meet with the guy and I sorta completely blew him off." Belial says with a very guilty look on her face.

"Someone's going to be pissed at you. Especially a higher up of yours."

"Yeah already got bitched out by Lia and humiliated by Emma. And now I have to play scavenger hunt with this guy. It's more annoying than finding who Lucy slept with last." Belial said groaning. I see Lucy blushing at the remark against her being a nymphomaniac.

"Do we have to have that talk again?" I ask her.

"Not likely know since she has partners in a harem now. But before that every two or three days We had to go out and check to see if the dozen or so girls she slept with in a one night stand." Spoke Alex leaning on the dining room table now sporting a very noticeably round belly. Almost forgot her kinds pregnancy progresses faster than normal.

I sigh. "I still don't know who you got your nymph side from. Also how ya doing now Alex?" 

Alex groans as she rolls her eyes. "In a decent amount of pain to due to the baby in my get which Lucy's granddaughter helped put in my gut. Not that I didn't enjoy every second of that wild night. Had fun making Isabel stay on the sidelines till I had my fun. Other than that Abby is my dream mate."

"That's good to hear. Abby is in my nation right now. I might have forgotten her."

"Great well make sure she trains hard. Hate for her to waste the time difference. And to enjoy herself. I know LeanBox never really gave her much free time if any at all." Alex said with a low growl as if she wanted to rip someone to shreds.

"Well that's how some places are. I can always just throw her back over her when I get back."

"Nah Keep her there been a long time since I've had a vacation. May just steal Isabel and come over to your dimension instead for some R&R if you don't mind." Alex shrugged leaning back in her chair stretching before she got up.

"Sure but get there you're own way." I'll stay a few more minutes to an hour before I go back.

"Sure I got a good way lined up. I'll be over before you know it. Bout few hours your time more likely than not." Alex said before walking away to go do whatever it was she was going to do before heading off to my place. Shit just remembered I left Silver getting screwed by tentacles. I'll have to come back later to kick this Neptunes ass.

"Anyways. I do have to go. Also Lucy. Next time you try to hide something from me it'll be worse."

Lucy shivers. "Y-yes mother I'll be sure to write more mother. It's not like I'm a horrible parent already."

"You can get better. Also just be glad Laura isn't concerned like I am. Well. I don't know nowadays due to she knows most of what goes on nowadays."

Lucy sighs and looks up at me. "Yeah I have a lot of work to do to patch up my broken family that I've neglected for the care free lifestyle. And yeah she visited us like yesterday. So yeah she's up to date."

"Yeah. Who knows how many little birdies she has anymore. She's currently drinking out my liquor supplies."

"Yeah likely too many to count though there is always that one trick to get all your descendants in one place. And if you need more I can always send you a barrel or two of the strong stuff from here." Lucy told me as I sensed quite a few little eyes peeking at me from on of the hallways.

I wave her off. "Half the stuff I have is older and stronger most likely than the stuff here. Now who are the little ones."

"Oh Neptune's kids adopted from other CPU's well Rom is her's and the look alike was White hearts but she pawned Ram off on Nep and disappeared. The other two is Minigear and little U where the Neptune and Noire from here though I got pregnant Neptune twice but I never stuck around. Little U and the twins are stuck in Hyperdimension currently. Hopefully nothing bad has happened to them. Oh right. The last one is Emerald. The one Neptune made with Hyperdimension Noire unknowingly." Lucy listed off. So that's why I sensed only two currently.

"Ah." I pull out a small box of chocolates from my inventory and wave it in the air at them. "Want some?"

The purple haired one ran to me happily wanting sweets while the black haired one looks at me shyly almost moving to me but stays in place out of fear. She's either really shy or very sheltered.

I handed them to the purple haired one. "Go and share them with your sister." I say to her.

She nods to me with a smile before running off to her sister hiding away from me as the two begin to eat the chocolates. If I had to put it together the purple haired one was Minigear and the black haired one with purple eyes should be Emerald. She definitely looks like a mix of her parents.

"I'm going to get going. Love you all." I say waving.

The kids and Lucy all wave back at me before I open a portal and arrive in my room to see Silver panting as the tentacle spell was still up. A small miscalculation on my part with how long it would last.

"Having a good time? I have to say I'm surprised it lasted this long." I say joking at her.

She gives me a small glare. "Only for the first two hours after that it was annoying can you dispel it please? Need a bit of rest since your going to likely want round two soon."

"Aww. Fine, fine, fine." I say waving my hand and dispeling it.

Once dispelled Silver sits up rubbing her limbs. "Damn going to need to put on a muscle rub later a bit sore and stiff in the limbs."

"I'll give you one later or at least in the morning alright."

"Yeah sounds good. So anything happen while I was stuck here? Heard you had a lot of fun out on the town do to an old rival of mine coming to rub some things in. You don't mind if I strangle someone that deserves it right?" Silver asks giving me an adorable puppy eye look.

Damn. "Depending who it is and why."

"Old ghost from my past on the streets. A real rich girl piece of work. Made my life a living hell and is big time jealous you picked me over her. Heard a rumor she sold my team out but internal investigations hasn't completed there investigations yet to be sure. Never bothered to remember her name more than that bitch." Silver said with an annoyed huff clearly having a not so good relationship with who ever it was. Hmm Oh I think I might know roughly who it might be.

"Alright. Just don't injure her too badly or kill her. Also you're waiting till tomorrow to do anything."

"Alright I'll try not to put her in the intensive care ward for too long. And I figured as much since you want to keep an eye on me given I haven't been sleeping well." Silver says and I notice she still has bags under her eyes likely still tired. Well she'll be having a good nights sleep after the threesome I have planed with Laura. That should be fun.

"No matter what you say you are sleeping with me until you've caught up your sleep." I say sternly.

Silver gives me a playful salute. "Yes ma'am. I know it's pointless to argue with you when your in protect/concern mode. And I really do need the sleep. Hopefully no one sees this as favoritism. Been getting enough flack as it is since I got back. Paperwork is hell. Can't solve that with a bullet at all."

"If they see it as favoritism. They can kiss my ass. You should be having a vacation but you refused it or saving it."

"Vacation? What's that? Is it a low key mission?" I so hope Silver wasn't being serious about not knowing what a vacation was..Then again this wouldn't be the first time Silver didn't understand or know everyday stuff.

I sigh. "A vacation is when you take time off from work and do almost what you want."

"Oh that stuff? Never had one. Just been working all the time or taking training missions. It always amazed me how the mission board was never empty even once. Though I did get a break when you requested me." Silver says as she takes out an oversized T-shirt from her inventory. Crap I'll have to check how many backed up vacation days she has now.

"As soon as I find out how many vacation days you have. You're taking one. You still need to heal somewhat and you were away from me for awhile."

Silver sighs. "I know and I hate being away from you long too. Just frustrating not doing anything. But if it's what you want I won't say no though if I'm going on one your coming with me. The vacation would be boring without you."

"Well I'll still have to do my paperwork and meetings. But other than that I'll be with you."

"Sounds good. Is your Ex here? Swore I felt a strong signature enter the building a couple hours ago." Silver asked me curiously. Well now would be a good time as ever to tell her my idea.

"Yeah. She currently in her female form drinking away. Now if things go to plan. I have a little surprise for the both of us."

Silver raised eyebrow at that. "Is it a fun type of surprise? You know fun times with a drunk are great depending who the drunk is."

"It should be the fun type. I bet you'll enjoy it."

"Well who am I to say no to that? I'll take your word for that. Hey Stacey I know it might be a sensitive topic but how would you feel about us raising a family together I know it may be a bit much but you know I still have human instincts and most don't live for as long as I have or will given I'm more shadow than human even then I was basically immortal to the effects of time after the medical treatments. Most people are starting families when they are about half my age or less." Silver said with a sigh. Guess that can't be helped nature will still have a hold on people.

I take a deep breath. "You have nothing to worry about. I mean I was a lot older than you are now when I had Lucy. I would like to start a family with you. The only problem is I can't have a child the way you can. The dimension's way of that doesn't apply for me."

"Thanks that helps me feel a bit better. But what about those futa potions or maybe asking your Ex for some help? Could either of those options work?" Damn she just had to bring that up. Next time I'm seeing about grabbing some futa potions….Mostly for some fun to see what it's like.

"Laura can help. I might grab me a few of them potions later down the road though."

"Alright. And I'm going to enjoying it when you use those potions down the road. Especially if you can do that heat thing you do with your fingers to that futa member. So when Laura going to show up. I'm guessing when she wants to like she does all the time?" Well Silver isn't wrong about that. It's classic Laura after all.

"That or I have a special way to get her over here. It only works when she's in this state though."

"Guess that works for us then doesn't it. Hope she's in better mood now than she was when she got here." Silver said as she began hugging me from behind like normally. Though I always love when she does that. Feeling her body against mine not a single bit of her body isn't built for a task weather that be combat or sex. With me of course I'm the one that got to take her virginity after all.

I then start whistling a certain melody. After about 10 seconds Laura teleports into the room humming the melody with her eyes closed. She then opens them to show her iris's were slowly blinking. Slowly glowing brighter and dimming.

"Hello Laura enjoy the music? Was hoping you would enjoy the surprise I had planned even more." I say as I playfully scratch Silver behind her ear before trailing to her cheek.

She looks sadly at me for a split second before it disappeared. "And what shall that be that involves my help?"

"A threesome between all three of us. Always talked about it being on your bucket list. And Silver here just brought up kids. Figure you could use the chance to blow off some steam. Well if you don't mind that is." I say keeping things even and giving Laura a chance to back out if she didn't want to do it. Perks of knowing her as well as I do.

"Ah it's fine. I don't mind joining. Also since you brought it up. Which one of you is getting pregnant from this?" She says slowly. While Laura doesn't slur her words while drunk she talks slower.

"I do. I'm sorta the one that brought it up in the first place as it is. Given I wanted to start a family with Stacey." Silver spoke up as she was now resting her head against my neck in a cute and endearing fashion.

"Alright. While yes I can help in that area. I can even have it that its a child between the three of us but the child will have a definite trait from me. Such as hair or the eyes for example."

"Sounds good. Don't really mind at all since your still gorgeous. Main thing I wanted was for it to be Stacey's as well given she's done a lot for me." Silver said as she gave me a kiss on my neck. I'll have to remember to give her a reward for putting it so nicely. She always was a humble one.

"Sounds good. So is it only you getting pregnant?" She says as her shirt and jeans disappear.

I shrug at that. "Sure knock me up too been getting lonely not having a kid of own. Been too long with an empty nest. Kids these days are having so many it gets me feeling lonely. Given Lucy is having a kid she didn't tell me about among other things."

"I guess I should've shared it when I found out myself. Anyways. I'm ready when you two are."

Silver throws off her shirt and stretches before laying down as I unequip my clothes and sit on her face causing me to let out a moan as Silver instantly began licking my pussy.

From what was going on Laura got the massage to start as she moved into position before thrusting her futa member into Silver's waiting womanhood at a decent rapid pace even letting out a soft groan as she felt how tight Silver was with her having only done it with with me before now.

Not to let myself be doing nothing I grabbed Silver's breasts adding to the pleasure she was receiving as I felt myself being pushed over the edge being the first to cum into Silver's mouth. I pinched her nipples and pulled up as I hit my climax.

Didn't take long for Laura and Silver to join me in bliss as they hit there climaxes in unison and thus Laura impregnated Silver. Don't ask how it happened that quickly it involves a bunch of weird fertility magic and Laura banging a lot of fertility goddesses.

Soon I was the one laid out on the bed with Laura Jackhammering into me like a madwoman given she knew she could let loose with me not that I didn't mind as I was eating Silver out as both women above me began to make out with eachother. Laura was grabbing Silver's booty to get more leverage and Silver was groping Laura's sizable breasts trying to set her off as they made out to eachother.

I was getting a bit bored so I heated up my tongue and pussy to give them both a more pleasurable experience though this only served to set them off too fast as they game soon after. I barely got a good climax as a result but still I could feel Laura's seed working it's magic making a new life within me. We all laid together in orgasmic bliss Silver laying on my left and Laura on my right.

"Well that was amazing you two. This threesome was definitely a good idea." I say before giving Silver a kiss on the forehead and Laura a kiss on her lips.

"I agree it was. Been awhile since I've done it in this form." She says as her breast go back to their normal c cup size.

"Well if you ever need to blow off steam like this again don't feel afraid to swing by for another threesome. I'm sure Silver doesn't mind at all." I say as I place my hand on her rear.

"Why would I mind. This was a great experience especially with you my lovely goddess." Silver says to me before we share a loving kiss between us now expecting mothers.

Laura flops onto the bed to our right. "Do as you two wish. Imma catch me a few z's." she says.

I shrugs. "Suit yourself got to train a certain little crazy alchemist tomorrow. We should get some rest too Silver going to need the rest with what's growing in our guts." I say knowing it's going to take a toll on both our stamina's. Luckily Silver nods snuggling into my side like a cute little puppy before drifting off to sleep and as I do the same I look over the the dresser and see a music box being constructed. As I drifted off I started hearing the soft melody I haven't heard in years.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	16. Chapter 16: Going to other Dimensions

**Chapter 16 - Alex's POV**

I wake up and notice how I'm at the bottom of a dog a dog pile. I groan and try to move myself.

"So your new CPU around here? You don't look like much. Doubt you could sense if your life was in any real danger or not. Come find me if you want the antidote to what I slipped you while you slept then we'll talk more." Some woman said before disappearing...Wait she poisoned me!

I quickly get out of the bed and get dressed. Well this is fucking great. Where's Cu she may know the damn person.

I search all around the place before I find her talking with some lady that I feel like I should be respecting to some degree. "So yeah that's the situation more or less Lia oh good she's here." Cu said motioning to me.

"Oh hello. I'm Alex Gardner otherwise known as Grey Heart." I say offering my hand out.

She took my hand and shook it. "Lia, one of the two top dogs of the shadows so one of your new bosses if you decide to join. I believe you've already met Omega. Also I'm one of Cu's how should I say this fuck buddies or is friends with benefits." I look at her then to Cu and back to her noticing that thing dampening Cu's powers was gone. So Cu is screwing Lia...Urgh This is awkward.

"Yeah I'm new to this shadow business." I say scratching the back of my head.

Lia took out a stack of papers and handed them to me. "Just fill out these forms I'll have the commanding officer on my side explain the rest in more details. Since your new I'll give you my number to call. When your done with those forms just send out a pulse and a lily should come to get them. Also your going to need to consume this." She hands me a black box with some dark purple rectangular cubes in it.

"It's nightshade. You're going to need to eat it if you want to live. Every shadow needs to eat that stuff." Cu told me as she gave me a sympathetic look. I wonder why?

"Alright. Also I was wondering if you knew." I take the box and give them a description of the woman I saw.

"Ah Silent heart one of the old Steel hearts bastard children. So she finally woke up. Good luck finding her she always enjoyed hide and seek. Don't worry I'm sure the poison she slipped you is just a really strong laxative. The kid that keeps you on the toilet for a entire day." Cu told me with a chuckle at the end much to my expensen.

"You're kidding right?" I ask her. I do not want to do that shit.

"Nope it could be worse and be the kind that makes you explode out of both ends. You should hurry and find her before it starts kicking in." Cu said with a damn good poker face I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"And how can I go and find her. She could be anywhere."

"Depends how well she's hiding. Your going to need to try sensing her. And you'll pretty much only pick her out of the background noise if she wants to be found. She's a master of stealth. This is her version of teaching newbies how to find someone using stealth. I'd say you have four, five hours before your bowels explode." Cu told me with an amused smirk causing Lia to giggle. "Better hurry Alex."

"I don't know how to sense people. Hell I barely know how to use this damn inventory system."

Lia sighs and gives me some advice. "Alright simple way of doing you know how radar works right? You send out a pulse and it bounces off objects. Just try imaging a clear surface of water then picture a drop hitting it. Feel the waves and what they bounce off of. What they bounce off of strongest would be people or strong beings like Silent heart for instance."

I gulp. "Alright." I do as instructed and I failed the first few times and I succeeded the fourth time. Alright lets increase it. I then slowly start increasing the range of which I 'see' things.

I could feel two powerful blips in front of me Lia and Cu but then less so ones back in the room Vert and the kids as some of them felt very familiar. Further out I feel another more tame signature that feels like Lia's and another much stronger and wild one that also felt similar to Lia's then I felt a signature on the roof that was pulsating almost. It felt strange and odd like I was pressing my hands into semi frozen goo. Yeah I'm guessing that's her.

I place the nightshade in my inventory. I then make my way to the nearby window and open it. I crawl my way outside and start scaling the building upwards.

Near the top the surface started rippling trying to shake me off as some veins tried to sneak their way into my private places like some kind of perverted hentai stuff. If I wasn't for prior motives I'd just enjoy this but I had a mission to do right now.

I get proper footing before jumping up and grabbing the roof. I effortlessly pulled myself over it. Man am I not used to this yet but I like it.

"Hmm found me faster than I thought. You may be worth training after all Newbie. Still you jumped right on to the trap." She said as I suddenly feel my joints lock up as something under me glows a dull color. She walks up to me and pats me on my head. "Still good job with your first test." She said before drawing something on my forehead and snapping her fingers releasing me from whatever was paralysing me vanished causing me to almost fall on my face.

"Why mess with me? Why train me as you've said?"

"Because I was bored and you needed motivation. And training? Your green that's why. Barely have any control of your power. I can feel it a hundred miles away. You need some lessons from someone that has been around the block a lot longer than you have. I'm guessing you've never had an entire world destroyed before your eyes have you?" She said as she took out a cig to smoke it lit within moments of it touching her lips.

"Yes I know I'm new but I know I'm fine against a decent amount of opponents."

"Yeah define decent. For your level yes a decent amount of opponents. But get to elder or even ancient you're going to struggle. For example try to hit me right now." She told me. I go to quickly sucker punch her by she dodges easily and trips me. All before I can even blink.

Damn she's faster than I am. "And why would I need to face them? I'd rather not do battles I don't need to do."

"Because some may just come to mess with shit, to conquer or just kill. You have no idea how many there are that would love to just kill your entire family as you watch helpless to do a thing. You have no idea how fucked up the world can actually be. I could kill your entire family right now and you'd be hard pressed to stop me. Only one that'd put up a decent challenge if I decided to do it would be Cu. Lia would be tough but not in a straight fight but with her creation it would be a problem. Let me get this through your skull. Your not as powerful as you think nor skilled." She said as she got into my face. And I felt and almost suffocating pressure all around me it was like drowning in air.

"You're right. I don't know. I didn't ask for most of this shit but I'm taking it. I was also going to train or ask for help but your manor of saying it is quite lacking."

"Sorry but I've seen some shit. War among other things. Been around for a couple billions years. Still probably drunk from how much I drank. Oh I go by Sarah Smokes." Sarah told me as she took a bottle out of her cloak and began drinking. Great…

"While yes. I've seen some things myself. Maybe not as much as you but I didn't have what I have now. I'm not going to let any of that get to me though. I'm going to push past it and continue to get better to do better. To protect the ones that matter. Even if I fail in some areas or witness unspeakable things. I won't drown myself to push away the memories. They are reminders on why I need to get better."

"Yeah well that's good to hear. When you want to learn up on runes just ask me. Been around enough to teach you some tricks I've picked up. In the meantime your going to want to drink this." Sarah held out a small vial of a clear fluid. My stomach turned reminding me of that laxative I had in my system.

I down it. Lets see if that did anything. "I will if I ever get an interest."

"I'm at least going to teach you a thing or two for dispelling magic and bringing out skills. I could teach a skill to deflect or reflect magic based stuff. For me it's a parry but for you it'd be more of a block mixed with a shield bash." Sarah told me with a small smile while taking out a dagger holding it in an inverted grip.

"Alright." I say taking my shield.

"Now focus on your energy on your shield think of it like your creating a thin layer on the surface of the shield that will be needed for what comes next. Be sure to hold it in a defensive position." Sarah told me as I could feel her gathering something in her off hand. Perks of learning how to sense stuff I'm guessing.

Alright. I do what was asked with the best of my ability.

Within a few second I catch Sarah making a motion to throw something at me first I feel nothing then a screaming skull comes at me and I block it with my shield. "Good now send a pulse of energy while you perform a shield bash. You need to both at the same time or the results might not be exact." I grunt from the force of the attack with a great amount of effort I push back slamming my weight into the shield bash as I flare my energy sending the attack back in the direction it came but nothing was there till I felt a sharp poke in my ass. "Good job. Needs some work but good enough. The name of that skill is Repulsion Dash. A skill meant to counter magic attacks primarily and send them back while you keep on the offensive. Now the skill I used is called something like demonic skull well that's one of the names for it at least."

"Got it. At least someone is explaining this to me sooner than later."

Sarah laughs. "Yeah explain it to you now rather than when your beaten and getting fucked. Just a few tips. Some skills are limited to what your based in for example your a defensive type that's is also strength based like Platinum heart. There for you'd excel in learning durability and strength skills but magic and speed will be out of your reach more or less."

"Yeah I don't see myself moving that quickly or using magic."

"Yes your a tank. You take a lot of hits and dish it back just as hard. But you can learn runes, Goddess tongue and other types of certain magics without having much aptitude for them. But they can take a bit too learn but are generally useful to learn. And to answer your question I'm a stealth type. Relying on being silent and quick yes that makes me speed based but I'm no Speed demon like that Cyan heart Zoey or those leopards. Still would you look at that sunrise." Sarah said taking a seat on the roof to look out at the sun as it was coming up.

A gust of wind blew back her good revealing her grey hair that had random dark patches reminding me of smoke almost. Her eyes were a sharp crystal azure blue. It's a wonder to me why she'd hide away under that hood.

"It is beautiful isn't it. I haven't had much opportunities to see it."

Sarah smiles. "Yeah even after so many years it's still a beautiful sight. You know I used to be the CPU of this nation before I was put to sleep. This even used to be one of my mansions don't worry you can keep this one. Got more elsewhere. So what's on today's to do list. Now that there are two CPU's we can get twice as much done."

"I was wondering who the CPU here was before me. Also I did assign two oracles. Which reminds me where is your sharicite."

Sarah laughs. "The sharicite for this nation or my personal sharicite. Old bloods are born with one at the start of their lives that is bound to them. The one for this nation? I sealed it inside of some cave with lots of protective runes. I roughly know where it is."

"Ah. Well I found and brought the sharicite here." Well to the basilicom anyways.

"That's good. Make sure no one messes with it. I trust you got everything up and running or do I need to make a few phone calls?" Sarah told me before the queen of smart assery showed up. "Need something my dear?"

"I believe everything is about to be up and running and why do always come to bug me?"

"It's fun and part of my family are buzzkills like my aunt Saria. My grandmother always approved of it especially when it came to you. Said your butthole was so tight it could use a little loosening." Sherry said with a shrug. I'm going to have to have a word with her grand mother later.

"Really now. Just because your family is buzzkills doesn't mean you have to mess with me."

"Eh I know just fun to mess with you mostly. Reminds me of when I used to play games with you in the past or future for you right now. You once had a slugging match with my mom which you lost big time. Given she's had a lot more time to hone her combat style." Sherry told me as she rested a bit on her cane.

"I'd be able to say so already. I'm still used to my old body here. I'd need to train myself with this one to even have a chance."

"Sure hey would you mind if I asked you a question what would you rather deal with? A teleporting bastard or a speed demon?" She asked me. It was basically a pick your poison question.

"Neither if possible." I say.

Sherry laughs rather loudly. "Trust me at a certain level of power it's usually one or the other. But in some cases like one of my cousins it's both. She's also super annoying when she's bored."

"That would suck."

"It does. I'm lucky cause I can deal with her to an extent with my farsight. But others get the panty theft and hidden vibrator treatment. She got my grandmothers prankster side and Cu's mischievous nature. Though when push comes to shove she'll have your back no matter what." Sherry tells me with a shiver part way into her speech.

"That's good. I'd have to say this is the weirdest few months of my damn life but I know its just going to get weirder."

"Yeah Cu's going to take you to one of her realms today and your going to accidentally make a new race." Sherry said as her eyes glowed bronze for a moment I'm guessing she's seeing ahead again.

"What do you mean make a new race?" I don't have those abilities at all I believe. Unless she means.

"You dump some items into a spawning pit by accident and fell in yourself when you came out you accidentally dragged the new being with you. You gave her mouth to mouth and she imprinted on you. It's a not too complicated but it's similar how Lia accidentally created the first dozen Darkin." Sherry told me with a shrug. "Also you can have real shitty luck sometimes."

"I can already tell." I say dryly.

"Yeah like in 3, 2, 1." Sherry said before I heard Peashy. "MOMMY!" Right before she tackled me to the ground aka off the damn roof to the ground.

I grab her and twist in the air to land on my feet. I grunt from the impact. "Peashy. How did you get on the roof?"

"Oh I found a old staircase but it was taking too long so I climbed the rest of the way up to say good morning." Peashy said innocently as if she did nothing wrong.

"Alright just next time to climb something so high. You'd make me worried."

Peashy frowned. "I didn't mean to worry you mommy. Oh Miss Cu said you had some business to attend to with Miss Lia. Oh Scarlet is also awake and waiting for you."

"Alright. Go inside and play with your sisters for abit then." Lets see if they're in the same place or not.

Peashy giggled and gave me a hug before running in side. I was able focus and do the sensing thing again to feel that they were somewhere in the backyard fairly close to each other with something that felt like it was pulling me in near them.

I then make my way over there. The business must of been the joining deal.

When I got there I saw them standing in front of a decent sized dark purple spiraling vortex or portal. Scarlet was standing off to the side with her arms crossed while Cu stood near Lia who smiled at me. "Glad of you to join us. We were going to go to the Shadow dimension or my place so we can get down to business."

Then Cu tossed a bag of coins to me. "Consider it half of your payment for your first job. Gave the same amount to Scarlet. Bout a few thousand divided into different denominations. Don't want you two to be coinless when you get there. Already set up accounts for both of you with Lia's help. Your going to be getting a decent living amount from some investments I set up for the both of you. Just be mindful okay. Don't go too far from me and Lia as until your registered me and her are essentially vouching for you if anyone asks. If your walking with Lia almost no one will call you out on what your doing." Hmm a different Currency? But I get what Cu is saying. We are in someone else's turf so we need to be on our best behavior for now.

"Understandable." I tell her putting the coins away.

"Well then follow me please don't worry this portal is perfectly safe." Lia said as she walked through followed by Scarlet then Cu leaving me as the last one to go through.

"Yay." I sigh and hop through myself.

Then get to the other side I see a completely pitch black sky actually a matter of fact the only light was from street lights and buildings that stretched for miles. It felt a bit chilly as a cold gust of air rolled through.

"Welcome to Home city everyone. It's pretty amazing right? Almost everyone is speechless when they first see it." Lia told us bragging like she owned the place which she probably did.

"It is impressive. I'm guessing its not just night time here."

"Nope this place is called the shadow dimension for a reason it's like this all the time. Most they have is a synthetic moon going around to tell time. By the way the city is about the size of the entire dimension." Cu told me with a shrug. Okay now I feel like I'm in the damn twilight zone.

"Damn." I say shocked.

"Yeah and Lia is going to take us through a shopping district before getting to her office. Should be nice to get a glimpse of the stuff here." Scarlet said as she stretched looking around her eyes glowing a dull purple.

"Knowing that the shopping district would most likely be as big as all our nation's in my dimension." I say.

"Yeah it practically is but we have great public transportation systems so distance isn't really a problem anymore. I'll take you Cyan Hearts Candies! They make the best candies in the entire universe!" Lia said as she dragged me and Scarlet to some giant store. I caught Cu blinking out of existence before reappearing in the store and talking with a clerk.

"While I love candy I haven't really had that many different kinds." I mainly just stuck to chocolate or skittles.

"Haven't really tried that much. I wonder what's even popular with my kind?" Scarlet wondered herself as we both gazed at the large assortment in front of us.

Cu and Lia looked at us like we have sinned before Lia ran up to the counter. "I need one CPU, two Shadow and one Abyssal Draconis starter sets on the double! It's an emergency! This will pay for it all keep the change." Lia then slammed a coin on the counter making the cashier look at her in complete shock.

"O-o-o-kay." She said getting them together.

Lia smiled and turned to the rest of us. "That should get you two started. Oh by the way me and Cu are both Major shareholders.. Though Cu has a decently larger share than me. She even helps with shipping. Given she has arguably larger transports." Lia huffed a bit at that.

"Thanks." I wonder how good they taste.

Soon Scarlet and I were given our sets. I decide to open up the CPU set first and found quite a few glowing candies most looked to be hard candies with a few gummies...Err...First time I'm seeing glowing candy.

I take a piece out and hold it to my face. "Whats up with it glowing?"

"It's share energy goo. Heard it tastes great to you CPU's. Enough Share energy in one alone to keep a Elder CPU running for a month." Cu told me before she took a bite out of some weird looking candy bar.

"Okay. So where do you guys get the share energy for this?" I ask popping it into my mouth.

I bite down and the goo touched my tongue it felt like I was eating pure heavenly bliss and it gave me a carving for more.

"They get it from all the people who praise the candy and love it. Which is a substantial amount. Being a major shareholder comes with some great insider perks." Cu said as she kept eating her candy bar looked like some brown hard candy with a gooey center.

"I bet it does."

I glance at Scarlet to see her chewing on what look like a tough taffy that she was biting and tearing pieces off of but she had to work for it. Seems like she was enjoying it though.

"I'm impressed with these. Pretty damn good." I say eating another.

Lia smiles. "I'll pay for a store to be opened in your dimension. These are Cyan Heart's nations specialty. It's almost a monopoly at this point. I'll by you guys a few cases for the road though we still need to get to my office."

"I wonder how people know where they are going. Most of the buildings do look the same." I say looking at the skyscrapers.

"Each place has a different signal beacon while each district has a different aura. You'll get it once you learn how to do it. Scarlet is already getting the hang of it. Though we do have a sort of GPS to help out if you will." Lia said as she bought a couple cases for us till they get a store in one of the nations back home.

"Wouldn't all the people here mess with the energy signatures? Also could I get one of them units?" I ask.

Lia shrugs and hands both me and Scarlet one of those devices. "Here you both go. At least you can't say I didn't help you guys not get lost. And it does at times though the buildings have a significantly different signal compared to most shadows."

"Thanks and got it."

"Cu mind teleporting them to my office please?" Lia asked sending an odd feeling of dread down my spine as Cu placed her hands me and Scarlets shoulders before the world blurred around us and it felt like I was being yanked in every direction for a moment before it suddenly stopped making my stomach struggle to keep up before it decided to empty itself for me.

"I thought nothing was going to be worse than flying a small plane through a storm."

"And let me guess Cu's Teleporting beats that? You'll get used to it eventually first time is always the roughest gets better after that as. Now it's time for the joining part. I believe both of you will make fine additions to our forces in Ultra. We mostly need to do some paperwork, go over some stuff before I can give you your badges." Lia said as she was sitting behind her large and rather fancy desk.

"That shit sucked. Also what am I signing?" I ask sitting down.

"Basic forms for joining the military and other miscellaneous things like pay and benefits, mostly just things that need to be signed for general purposes. Now if you don't mind me asking what is your combat experience level on a scale of 1 to 100 on a person basis. 100 being an ancient veteran like Cu here. And one being a average fresh out of training recruit." Lia asked me and I wonder crazy shit must get on this scale.

"Uhhh. I used to rate myself by around 70 but with all the new shit and my changes I'd rather be safe and say round 40. I don't know how your scale works 100 percent."

"Yeah I'm going around a lower number myself probably 40 as well. Hard to really judge with how crazy things can get." Scarlet said as she spoke up. Already signing stuff.

"Well you both will be individually tested by my ranking garrison officer in the area. Should be a general or Captain at the very least. But they'll determine your combat experience. Though your both experience enough from what I know already to be corporals at the least. So that's what I'm enlisting you at. Just hurry up and sign the paperwork please." Lia said as she wrote some things up on her end.

"Okay." I say signing it.

After all the paperwork is done. Lia put two badges on the desk with an engraved rank on it in the center of coiling western looking dragon moving around the rank symbol with an odd looking lake and mountain in the background. The badge was about the same size as a decent sized smartphone. Bigger than your hand in height but not in with. Had a decent depth to it too. From what I recognized the corporal symbol was the same as the one I'm familiar with. Should be more or less easy to tell rank at this point. It even said in bold Text my rank and name. Corporal Alex Gardner.

"So is there anything specific I am suppose to do?" Its not like I can go around much.

"Touch it and push a bit of your energy into it so it can calibrate to your signature and you'll be linked up to our system. Also the badges have multiple uses but I'm sure your CO will explain it. If not tap the dragon's head for a manual." Lia told us. Seems simple enough. Guess they made it idiot proof just in case.

Not exactly what I meant but that works. It explains why its so thick. I then push a little energy into it.

The engraving outlines glowed purple for Scarlet and grey for me. A rush of information hit my head giving me a brief headache before it faded. "Well to answer what kind of missions you do? Well that's up to you. Though Cu has already set you up to help her with bounties. You can talk with your CO about missions but generally you'll be doing either patrol or elimination missions. Given how you two are more suited to combat rather than search and rescue."

"I can believe that." I say rubbing my temple.

"Well now it's time for us to visit my place as there are a few darken ready for Lia to place into families that haven't been adopted on my side yet. She found families for most of them. Those that haven't we'll be trying to find an orphanage they can go to." Cu said as she opened a portal for us to go through. Lia shrugs as she simply walked into it. I hope it isn't like her teleporting thing.

I get up and approach it. Might as well get it over with.

Me and Scarlet jump through. When I get through I feel a sense of something not being right as the air itself wrong. The landscape itself felt odd with some mountains curving like ribs and other features seeming strange or just straight out of works of fiction. I notice we were in a modern town more or less.

"Welcome to my home domain Alex." I hear Cu say with a smile.

I look around to see a few golden knights kneeling to me. "The princess has come home. LONG LIVE PRINCESS GREY HEART!" They chanted causing me to look at them oddly.

I look at Cu with a What the fuck expression.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you your my kid. I fucked your mom and you were the end result. Sealed most of your power away till you hit your late twenties or something. Ubi was a great lay. Had a really nice mouth that chick and a even hotter body." Cu said in a wistful tone her eyes now glowing amber.

I just narrow my eyes and stare at her. Not believing a lick of it. "If you are talking about my mother. She died many years ago." Not that I have many good memories of her.

"Yeah I know. My half brother poisoned her. He's an asshole. Still I remember sending you packages of stuff among other things. Anyways I can give you proof that I am your other mom or dad given I did use a futa spell for that one." Cu says as she makes a chair under her while Lia and Scarlet are hanging out in the background.

I don't remember getting much packages and hell most of them was what I ordered. "And what proof do you have? I haven't had any good memories of Ubi and I became a mercenary because it was either that or sell my damn body." I growl out almost.

Cu placed her hand against my own and the sensation it gave make me feel calmer as she pulled me into a hug. I saw a glow around both of us as our aura's resonated with each other. "Our aura's are close enough in blood relation to resonate with each other. Think of it like a paternity test of sorts." So she is my other mom huh? I go to deck her but she moves out of the way in time for me to fall on my face.

I punch the ground before getting up. "Even if you are my biological parent doesn't mean you are a parent in my eyes. I've had almost nothing but hate in my damn soul for years."

"Yeah I know I nuked most of that dimension after getting you out. I had to deal with a lot of shit that I don't even want to get into. I could have gotten you out of that place sooner I would have. You think that was some freak as storm? That was my father trying to kill you. I managed to send you in your plane to Ultra before he could erase you. Listen the only thing I care about right now is you living life the best you can from here out. Though you should hear my true name in case you need my aid. My true name is Cthulu." I stare at her when she says that. So a Lovecraftian outer god is my other mom. So that means her brother is the king in Yellow and her father is some bad shit. Well this is just great.

"Sounds fucking wonderful." I mutter. Mainly to myself.

"Yeah never wanted to get you involved in my bullshit. Now that you are to an extent I'll need to make sure you have the power to do so. Just remember I will always love you Alex." Cu place her hand on my chest before I feel something unlock within me before I feel a bit dizzy before things before clearer. I could feel that I was a little different now but I wasn't sure in what way yet.

I take a deep breath to calm myself further. I just give a small nod deciding not to say anything.

"Anyways let's go to the spawning pits and first breath housing. To meet the young darkin." Lia said breaking the tension between me and Cu.

"Got it." I need to take my damn mind off this shit for a while anyways.

When we got there I saw a hospital looking place along with tar pits that where an odd color for Tar. Though some children ran up to us giggling as soon as we entered the hospital.

Compared to the surroundings this hospital looks out of place. I lagged behind the group and looked around while keeping pace with them.

I see a lot of kids all smiling and playing but no parents in sight see a tar pit with somethings next to it. I take a step towards it but trip knocking some vials in causing it to bubble. I look down to see some kids hugging my legs. They were giggling happily making it hard for me to be mad at them.

"Hey there." I say patting some of their heads.

"You look pretty miss. Are you our mommy?" Spoke one of them with the whites of her eyes being black and her iris glowing pure white. They all looked so different but most of them had similar traits some looking more normal than others. All looking at me expectantly.

Uhhhhhh. I don't know how to answer that honestly without hurting them. I then go to take a step backwards.

Before I know it I fell back into something thick and gooey that felt like I was being sucked in by something pulling me deeper and deeper into it.

I pull my sword out and stab it into the wall to try to pull myself out or to at least slow my decent.

The goo around me began getting hotter almost scolding before I was shot out of it with a gush of slime. I feel a cold draft as I was soaked to the bone but I still felt a familiar heat on my chest as well as a certain weight.

"The hell." I grumble looking around.

The kids have surrounded me again but this time resting on my chest was a little girl except she had flaming hair that I could feel was literal damn fire. Her skin had a slight tan to it but for some reason I have a strange feeling in my gut near her.

I don't know what the hell happened and how this girls hair can be fire. I then try to get up.

The girl growls in her sleep as I try to move to quickly causing her flames to singe my clothes. I sigh holding her and getting up slowly seems like she's the type that hates waking up. The kids keep giggling at my plight till Cu showed up. "Hmm Thought I felt a new spawn emerge from one of the pits. Hmm that's new don't remember this type."

"I don't know how it works but I tripped and fell into it." I say dryly.

"Simple you somehow spawned her. You must have been the catalyst for her creation which means she's likely already been imprinted on you. She's one of a kind. Hmm I'll call her a Phoenix for now since she has the qualities of one and more from what I can sense." Cu told me as she casually rubbed the girl's fiery mane of flames like it was nothing.

I doubt I'd be able to get burned easily but I doubt I could touch it for that long. I just nod at Cu not trusting words.

"Want me to wake her for you or your just going to hold her like that for a while." Cu asked motioning to me holding the girl with one arm.

"Either option is fine."

Cu shrugged and leaned close to the girl's ear before whispering something to her. Slowly she woke up yawning before she blinked open her eyes which were a golden color staring straight into my eyes before she smiled and hugged me. "MAMA!" ...Shit.

Well I guess I am due to me having a part in creating her. I pat her back not trusting touching her hair.

She giggles snuggling into my chest bringing her flaming hair closer to my chest. "Seems like your popular with the kids. At least you don't have a clinger like me." I heard Scarlet speak as she had a kid clinging to her left arm like it was her favorite teddy bear. Though Scarlet had an annoyed look on her face clearly not happy with the kid being so clingy.

"Did ya fall too or did you get pushed? And yes I've found out recently I'm popular with em."

"Neither Lia cut my hand for my blood to spill into one of the spawning pits for darken. Said she wanted to add my and a couple other races into the mix. Added mine and a couple vials of blood in. And then this kid climbed out. She hasn't let go even once. I swear I'm going to need a freaking crowbar to pry her off." Scarlet told as she pushed the kid a bit but she held firm.

"It just shows her how much she loves you." I say joking with her.

"Yeah but I wish She'd have me hold her normally. Heck every darkin of my race from that pit is going to essentially be my kid. I did not sign up for that. You do know darkened are known to be mentally unstable right?" Scarlet spoke as Lia rolled her eyes. "True but with the right help that can be overcome. Besides darkened are something that falls under my and Cu's shared area."

"And when was I going to be told this?" I asked them.

"I would have told you when it was brought up like now or tell you when we reach the throne room. Was going to let you in on most of what I know. But Lia would have kept most of this stuff on the down low. Given how she likes to keep most info to herself. Unless someone needs to know it." Cu says giving Lia a calculating gaze.

"Well sorry if I like to be careful with who knows what." Lia says with a pout.

"Sheesh your so protective over basic information. Even when its freely available to anyone with a library card." Cu said with a smirk. Making Lia look away like she was making a fuss over nothing.

I just grunt. "So it was fine to tell me after the fact then."

"No I had no idea Lia was going to do that. I just thought it could wait till later so I could better explain it fully. Rather give you a full clear cut answer rather than a choppy half assed answer. If you ask me a question I will do my best to answer it." Cu told me as she looked me in the eyes. So she's more of the get it right the first time kind of person. Well if she's letting me ask the questions now would be a good time to grill her.

"Hmm. Well the first one is. Is what Scarlet said was true? About the child bit."

"About the Darkened she has right? While it's true most are mentally unstable it is only to an extent. Therapy and the right serums can help them balance out it's nothing major mostly something that you'd need to be aware of. Mostly it's just low grade crazy or mental illnesses. Like in the Case of Scarlet's child abandonment anxiety. I can have one of the docs treat the kid in the main medical room before we leave. It's generally due to their mixed heritage that causes this issue. That's the basic bit. The docs will talk you to death explaining every little detail. And I'm sure you don't want a complete medical exam followed by a physical." She glanced at the medical wing with a small glare. But she told me what I needed to know without telling me the ahem unnecessary details.

"Got it and if I can do something to help them then it'll be great."

"You know how to deal with people with mental disorders right? Generally take things slow with them identify the issue and try to help them work through it. That's the best you can do. Just being there for them helps them out a great deal." Cu told me with a soft smile. "I helped create them there for it's my responsibility to help them thrive."

"Agreed and that's good." I tell her.

"Good now we need to hurry a bit. Get the kids a check up and go to my throne room so I can show you some stuff before the next flow shift happens. Currently our time is out of the normal line of sync but the next could either send you far flung forwards in time or into the past. Luckily we have a couple hours before that happens." Cu told us walking to the medical wing of this place.

Lia sighs and walks in a different direction. "Well be seeing you two later. Have a good rest of your trip with Cu. Fucking smartass." Lia said the last part under her breath before shuddering and walking awkwardly away the smell arousal was thick in the air as Lia shuddered every few steps.

I caught Cu smirking as she left into the next wing. She must have good hearing and be very vindictive to those shit talking her.

"So I'm guessing that the flow shift is a bad thing?" I question Cu as I follow her.

"Yeah this realm of mine exists outside of the normal flow of time. Here time shifts like a current or a storm you could say. Sometimes slower, Sometimes faster and at times like now almost not at all. The world out of here is at a standstill to us. It's complicated and weird. It's mostly bad since I'm trying to keep your roughly in the same time period. Don't want to send you back and your kids are either not there or fully grown." Cu told us as we entered a infirmary.

"Sounds good. I don't want to be gone from their lives any longer than necessary."

"Yeah I know how you feel. Sue and May Sweethearts get over here. Have two new spawns that need a check up now." Cu said out loud leading to two doctor rushing to us quickly.

I look at Scarlet. I doubt they'd be able to pry the kid off anytime soon.

The kid herself was dress simply in a long sleeved black shirt and pj pants. At least they dress the kids. The poor had to do the check up form limited angles for now. But she's going to need to check the kids mouth at some point.

"Excuse me miss but would you mind setting the child on the bed please?" The doc in front me said. Right I'm going to need to let her do her work on Dawn now… Wait when did I name her?

"Is it flame resistant?" I ask her. I don't want it to catch fire now.

She gave me a look. "I'd like you to take a look out the window and tell me what is normal outside. I could take a blow torch to this bed and it will be fine but simple terms yes it's highly fire resistant among other things. Names Sue Sweethearts."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm used to other hospitals." I say sarcastically setting down Dawn on the bed.

Sue rolls her eyes and be began checking Dawn out. "Okay breath in for a moment….Now exhale." Dawn then breathed a torrent of flames like a fucking dragon almost singed my damn eyebrows off! And then she giggled about that.

This is going to be fantastic.

Even her eyes were on freaking fire. Then Sue took out a syringe that was too big for a kid Dawn's age. Who was already freaking out like any kid would a needle. "I'm going to need your help to hold her down. We need a couple blood samples two for us for and the two shadow factions one for record keeping and the other testing and research." I groan this is going to suck. Luckily I now a trick to help. They don't freak out as much if you keep their attention elsewhere.

Isn't that a too big of a needle for this? I take out my phone and pull up a funny video. Surprised there's wifi here.

Dawn giggled as she looked at the video and didn't even notice Sue already filling the vials off...Green blood with a few black flecks? Oooookay going to need that one explained to me.

"So what's the color mean?" I ask meaning how it was two colors.

"Green the primary color means what being of significant power they are with. In this case copper Green means she's one of Cu's servants or people. While the black flecks represent some shadow essence in her but its a very small amount. Barely enough to really matter. It will be bred out in a generation. From what I can tell she's the first of her kind." Sue said as she finished up with the last vial and taking out the needle before putting a bandaid on site. She then but a red shirt on her and gave me a pair of pants Dawn's size. "I'll let you deal with the lower clothing."

"Alright." I say going to put them on. I wonder why there's so few flecks in it. Didn't it use my shadow stuff to create her?

"It's likely that she took more of your CPU stuff rather than the shadow stuff given everything going into her. Meaning she likely has her normal form and a much more powerful form she can transform into. Anyways she's good to go now." Sue said handing Dawn a bag of candy and a protein bar.

I nod at her. "Thanks."

"Alright now that that's done we can go to my throne room to finish up this visit." Cu said before snapping her fingers and teleporting us into every elebroate and well decorated throne room that would make any king envious. "Now it's time to elaborate on some things you two. Specifically our enemies, why I brought you two with me here. And a bit of other basic information." Cu said as she now laid lazily on her throne.

"And who are these enemies please tell?"

"Mostly my brother until recently H. Then my Dad Y, Mom S and a freaking bastard N. I can't speak their names out loud for reasons. But they are the main enemies we'll need to deal with on my side. There are some small fry but they aren't really anything of note right now. Others I'm keeping an eye on haven't done anything. They mainly hate my guts since I kicked their asses and got them imprisoned for awhile for being assholes. At least I believe in civil rights unlike those Slavers. And speak of a Devil and they shall come. What brings you here to my realm Silver? Come to get away from everything again?" Cu asked as I noticed someone else behind us lounging in a chair eating a bag of cookies? Wait Laura? When did she get here?

"Keeping an eye on me eh. Pfft. I doubt even you could do that." She scoffs.

Cu shrugs as she moves her left index finger in the air causing it to start snowing cotton candy? "I wouldn't consider it keeping an eye out for you as I'd rather not get caught in the crossfire of when your about to fight someone seriously. By the way Laura this is my daughter Alex and her bodyguard. Along with their daughters."

"Hello then. And I knew I was right about her. Did you think you could hide it from everyone?" She says to Cu and I think she was meaning me.

"Well I did from most of them at least till she's able to protect herself from most of the jackasses. Heck I've made sure the rest of my kind knows as little if anything at all about my offsprings. Granted they'd be hard pressed to even touch the one I had with Zoey. Kids going to become a real pain when she gets older." Cu said as she began sitting a bit straighter in her throne.

"I can already tell that kid is going to be kind of annoying." She says dryly. "I don't even have to meet her to know that knowing both you and Zoey."

Cu laughs at that. "Aww you know us so well a teleporting jackass and a Speed demon prankster. Gotta love that combination. It's going to be fun watching her grow."

Scarlet gives me a look. "You and your mom have way too much in common you know that Alex?"

"How so?" I ask her.

"One you both enjoy messing with people. Aren't easily frightened or scared. And you both love to lay around unless you have to do something. Heck I now I know where you get your sex drive. Also you have her ass." Scarlet listed off as her kid was now clinging to her chest.

"How the hell do you know about the sex drive?" I ask her. It's not like I had sex with that many people.

"I can smell the musk your giving off. With a few lines you could get most to have sex with you. And yes I could hear you messing around with Vert from any room in the house it was hard to sleep." Scarlet said with a yawn...Shit so she heard everything.

"We aren't that damn loud and what musk are you talking about?" I mutter. I doubt I ever was able to talk people in like that.

"It's your natural scent. It draws people to you and makes mating with you a lot more favorable in their minds of course you yourself wouldn't notice the effects at all. And it's more of a subconscious thing for others. Only reason I smell it is because of my kinds heightened sense of smell." Scarlet told me causing me to groan.

"Is that why almost everyone female I go across is more friendly?"

"Yes." Both Cu and Scarlet tell me simultaneously.

I rub at my temple. "Looks like I have that to look forward to."

"It's not like women will be throwing themselves on you unless their Nymphs like Zoey. But you did choose a good mate. And take this it contains most of what you need to know about the world." Cu said making a book as thick as a cinderblock appear in front of me.

"I doubt I'd ever be able to look through this." I say putting it in my inventory.

"Well if you have no further questions I need to send you two home. I'll visit you when I can." Cu said reading portals under our feet.

I fall through it and I make sure I land decently. I then look around to see where she dropped me.

It was right into a 10 feet mound of snow that was quickly melting because of Dawn's hair. Guess we are either in my nation or Lowee's.

"You okay kiddo?" Did she send Scarlet to a different location? I start looking around to see if I can see a landmark.

I see a large mansion not far away from where I'm at. Seems to be the only place for a while. Might as well see if anyone is home.

"Mama are we going somewhere warmer?" Dawn asked me her hair keeping me warm for now.

"Yes. Lets see if anyone is here." I say walking up to it.

When I get to it I find the door is already unlocked as I go inside only to be greeted by a receptionist. "Hello and welcome to the Lowee Basilicom. How can we help you today?"

"Can I speak to Lady Blanc please?"

"Oh yes of course. She's off in the main room with her wife in the main room. But she isn't busy currently. I'll page her to let her know she has a visitor. But can you tell me your name and reason for visit first?" The receptionist asked me.

When the hell did she get married? "I'm Alex Gardner and this is Dawn Gardner and I wanted to ask her a few questions."

"Alright she's down the hall in the first big room. And be mindful of Susie she tends to run around a lot playing with the twins." She told me motioning me down a hall to her left.

I give her a smile. "Thanks." I then follow her directions.

I soon found the room she told me about finding Blanc making out with some black haired chick. While I see three girls running around in the living room. Two brown haired girls and one Navy blue haired magical girl. I'm guessing those two are Ram and Rom.

I don't recognize the Navy haired one though. "Hello Blanc." I say to get her attention.

Blanc growls as she looks at me. "And who the fuc-" The black haired chick then pulled Blanc's cheek. "Watch your language in front of the kids dear. Sorry about that newbie she tends to have a sailors mouth. I'm Nyx Darkwalker. You got posted here for one of your first assignments I'm guessing?"

"Well no." I believe Blanc was much more calmer also.

Nyx gave me a look. "Well you have a badge so your with the shadows. What dimension are you originally from if you don't mind me asking?"

That makes a lot of sense. I got sent to the wrong fucking one. I sighed. "I don't know but it's the one with Red Heart." I heard Ancients are rare so that might help.

Nyx seemed to know which place it was as she nods back. "Ultra dimension B. That's a decent ways from here. Your currently in Brave dimension currently. Think Liz and Scrappy fell into that place."

"Yeah. I definitely ran into this Liz person. It almost didn't go well." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Meaning you almost got your ass kicked. Well not much I can do to help you get back currently and Zoey is dealing with some shit. And she's the one does the whole portal thing currently." Nyx tells me with a sign. "Also what race is that kid you have? Never seen her kind before."

"No one won the fight. Laura intervene before it got serious and I don't know 100 percent."

"Going to need to report this if it's not being documented already. Okay given to my knowledge I am the ranking officer for Lia's faction I'm going to need to give you some basic orders. Don't start fights, if you have to fight keep property damage to a minimum, See a person in the bounty book report them before engaging. And above all do not and I repeat do not piss off Cyan heart or Zoey. If she decided to take you to a room and rape you your on your own. She's done it a couple times to prove she's the alpha, Cause she was pissed hate fucking I believe it's called. Not sure to what extent of her being pissed triggers it. And if she's drunk she will try to seduce you and she doesn't take no for an answer." Nyx tells me. Just great I'm going to try avoiding Zoey if possible. I like sex just as much as the next girl but I'm loyal to Vert my Vert.

"Got it, I'll try my best, and I'm basically fucked if I meet Zoey." I say.

"More or less depending on her mood and if you piss her off. She may just fuck you to prove a point that she's stronger than you. Heck she even turned herself into a futa so now she has a dick for people to worry about." I just look her in the eyes when she says that. I hate dicks ever since those days. I shudder at the unpleasant memories. I don't want to go through that again.

I am going to stay away from her from now on. "I'd rather not run into her then. I don't want anything to happen."

"Yeah she almost runs things around here. If she wants you she's going to find you simple as that. Hiding only makes her hornier. One of our recruits learned that the hard way still can't sit down after a year due to a studded strapon pounding. Anyways I can have you taken to one of the four native nations if you want." Nyx told me and instantly my mind drifted to Leanbox and of Vert.

"How about Leanbox until I can return home." I can just work for the guild and just get a normal place until then. Hopefully I'm not here that long.

"Be back in a bit honey come on. Susie we are going for a trip to Lea-or you can run off ahead. Okay you know how to teleport through shadows right Alex?" Nyx said as the magical girl zipped out of the damn room.

"No I do not." I tell her flatly.

"Guess I'll need to help you with that. Most learn that in basic training. Follow me and yes that is an order." Nyx says as she was to a dimly lit room.

"Well I only came to be a shadow recently. So I don't know almost jack."

"Yeah well better you learn it now than later. I'll be around if you need help. That's another feature of the badge. It'll let you see the shadow units in the area and call them if you need to. Yes it's like a two way radio. If your critically wounded and alone it will also send out a distress beacon if needed. Now see that pitch black corner I want you to walk into it and image your destination. Don't fight the pull that comes just let it take you to your destination. It shouldn't take more than a few seconds to reach your destination." Nyx told me in simple enough terms to understand.

I nod following her instructions and I imagined the very first place I thought of in Leanbox. Vert's room.

I soon found myself in front of Vert as she was breastfeeding a baby with her top completely down. She didn't freak out instead she just smiled at me. "Well this sure is a lovely surprise. I didn't expect such a beautiful partner to land in my lap so soon."

"Uhhhh." I start sweating. I know she isn't my Vert but my body is betraying me. I won't be able to deny her anything. Why did I imagine here first?

"Please just sit by me I'm sure we can talk things out and go from there." Vert told me patting the spot on the bed next to her. Her sweet smile made it impossible to resist as I walked over to her with Dawn. Even when I sit next to her I can't resist resting my head on her shoulder. Sighing at the familiar soft silk of her clothing.

"I'm sorry for teleporting into your room. It was the first thing I thought of."

"It's fine plenty of weird things happen around here. Though I feel like I know you then again I've met a lot of pretty women with cute children. If you'd like to make things up to me you can keep me company tonight." She said leaning close enough to kiss me on the lips.

On instinct I start kissing her back.

I felt Dawn slip out from between us carrying the baby as me and Vert began removing our clothes as things started to become heat. As soon as we were naked I straddle Vert's waist and latch onto her left breast sucking down her sweet milk from it while I grope her other breast with my right hand. I was using my left hand to help milk her milk jugs of their delicious contents.

After a few minutes of this I then start attacking her sweetspots. I could hear her let out gasps and moans as I go over each spot before I reach my final destination between her legs. I quickly began lapping at the entrance of her sacred place slowly getting entrance into her sweet inner flesh. I licked every inch my tongue could get at right until she came in my mouth filling it with her sweet love juice.

I pulled back licking my lips. It technically wasn't cheating given it was another version of her. But it helped me blow off some steam.

"I hope you're enjoying this." I say before taking one of her mounds in my mouth.

I hear her hum to herself as she rubs my head. "I'm enjoying this as much as I should. You are very skilled in the art of sex."

I just know your sweet spots. "I do know how to please a female very well."

"Well it shows. Though it seems your child is having fun watching over Violet for me." Vert said causing me to glance at Dawn holding the baby in her arms and giggling at it.

"It does doesn't it." Hopefully she won't burn the girl.

Vert smiles. "Would you two like to stay here? At least till you found a way back home plenty of room on the bed for all of us."

I blush a little. "Sure. If you don't mind us intruding."

"Not at all my beautiful angel." She kissed my cheek after saying that. At least I got a place to stay but I should see if I can't find Scarlet. Though she should be more than able to handle herself.

"Then I'll accept your hospitality." I say snuggling into her.

She smiles wrapping her arms around me. I feel Dawn and the baby Violet I'm guessing lay down near us with Dawn yawning forgot she's practically a newborn still. "Well it's getting late we should get some sleep while we can right my love?"

"Name's Alex." I say drifting off.

"Alex that's a cute name. I look forward to spending more time with you Alex." I felt Vert give me a kiss on my forehead before I fell asleep on her on her bountiful breasts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	17. Chapter 17: Joining the squad

**Chapter 17**

I wake up slowly. I take a look around. This place doesn't look familiar. "Where?" I question myself aloud.

Then a gentle hand stroked my cheek. "Remember your in Brave dimension with me my love. Your little girl is sleeping in her crib sleeping with Violet. Last night was amazing Alex."

The memories finally reach me. I lay my head back down. "Oh yeah. Too damn early for this."

"It's alright. Just rest and enjoy my company. No need to bother getting out of bed till much later." Vert told me pulling me into a gentle and warming hug.. And this is why I love her so much even a shit day or morning she can instantly make a lot better.

"I just want to lay here for most of the day now." I say snuggling up to her.

"Me too my love." Vert says before my damn badge starts vibrating as if I was getting a call or message.

"Let me rest." I say as I reach over grab it and proceed to throw it but a voice came out.

"Sorry Corporal but you're being pulled in for a mission and throwing that badge wouldn't be in your best interest. Also I'm right outside the basilicom soo you don't have a long walk." Came the voice sounding like a leader by tone and definitely female from what I can tell.

"Fucking fine. I'll be out in 20." I grumble getting up.

"Alright I'll hold you to that. Take too long and I'll send someone up to grab you." Then I hear a hanging up sound. Somehow I doubt she's joking.

I groan. "Looks like I have to get going." I say getting dressed slowly.

"That's too bad but don't worry I'll look after little Dawn while your gone. Just send me a text when your coming back." Vert told me giving me a kiss before I looked at Dawn with her flaming hair.

"Will do. Just contact me if you need anything while I'm gone." I say giving her a kiss before leaving.

I heard Vert giggle as I left. When I got outside of the basilicom I saw a silver haired girl young woman bout 18 I think. Though her hair was covered in reddish orange flecks making it look like her hair was made out of rusting metal sort of like that Scrappy girl. "You ready for your mission Corporal? We'll be meeting up with the squad closer to the mission's location."

"And what are we doing?" I ask following her.

"We are taking out a criminal syndicate that is a major source of problems here. Now we are also interrogating and hopefully taking in a person of interest. One Linda Underling. Word in the underworld is she's been in contact with some people we'd like more intel on. So we hit two birds with one stone the better. And you get some good experience with this op. It's a win win as far as I'm concerned." She told me as we kept walking.

"Alight. How long do you think this will take?" I ask rolling the sleeves I have on my dyed Loween uniform.

"Depends how long Linda takes to talk but for the subjugation portion about like a few hours to slaughter them all. Not long. Also your uniform came in leagues better than what your currently wearing." She then tossed me a suit that had a zipper in the front. It was like one of those sci-fi uniform jumpsuits that are deceptively protective. It had a detachable patch on the side. The entire thing was covered in small hexagon with a spot for the where the buckle would go though it looked like it could be moved up or down. It honestly looked really nice well more professional than what I'm wearing now.

"Guess I'll put it on later." I say putting it into my inventory. I know its most likely leagues better but since I'm not changing in the open I'll just wear what I am wearing now.

"Alright but at least you have it. Well meet my team. The guardian is Barbara, Jackal/Saint hybrid is Sparky, Stalker/Shade hybrid is Jacky bit of serial killer but nice enough, also the Librarian is Alexandria. I think she's named after a library or something like that. And I'm the Captain of this band of misfits an old blood Elder CPU. It's a pleasure working with the first Shadow CPU on record." She told me as the squad came into view but I have a hunch as to how the Captains name is.

"It still surprises me to be the first. It is nice to meet you all. I may not be here for long but it would be a pleasure to work with each of you." I say honestly.

"Yeah boss is the best. But it will be nice to work with you. Heard you're getting assigned to a new squad subjugation squad good luck with your soon to be hunting." Spoke Barbara I'm guessing all guardians are tall and built like her. Put Master Chief to damn shame.

"Thanks. Though I don't even know if I'm as built as you are." I say looking.

"We'll have to do an arm wrestling match afterwards then. So what's the plan Captain Smith?" Barbara asked the captain.

"Barbara you and Alexandria with me we take point. Corporal you take Sparky and Jackie with you and go in from the west rear of the building. No plan survives contact with the enemy so make it up as much as we go. Just avoid killing Linda the one with pointy ears and grey skin. She should have a mouse themed outfit." The Captain said decisively making it clear what the plan was and keeping it fairly flexible given I'm assuming it's either fast and loud or just take as many out quietly before we go loud.

I take my light machine gun from my inventory. "Fast or quiet?" I ask. I don't know good I'd be in a stealth mission anymore. I weigh a lot more than I used to.

"Your choice. Sparky and Jackie can do both fast and quiet. For this it'll lead to the same example. Me group will go quiet for as long as we can. If you go loud you'll serve as a good distraction while we go after the person of interest. Hence why I'm lending you two powerhouses for your team. Also put this earpiece in so we can coordinate better." She handed me something that looked like it more of went into the ear was it something out of metal gear that vibrates the inner ear completely silent to those listening in?

"Alright. I was just wondering due to I doubt I would be good at quiet right now and this weapon definitely sucks at it." I say putting the earpiece in.

"It's alright. But your getting a good pay for helping with this. You could likely get a nice rifle with the pay you get. No offense but in shadow currency well let me rephrase that gun your holding is really cheap in a shadow store compared to other stuff. Like thirty bucks cheap. And the place we are hitting is that warehouse near the docks." Captain Smith told me making me wonder what else they had in a weapon store worth looking into if it's leagues better than this and I can afford it.

"I'll just head in through the front then." I say leveling my weapon and approaching the place.

"Jackie, Sparky cutloose remember your orders on who to spare." The captain said moving with her team to a more discreet path. Sparky smirks as she charges up a big ball of electricity while Jackie disappears... Just what are they going to do? I saw the big ball of lightning go flying past me and impacting the building before the screaming started as it exploded like a bomb frying everyone in its radius before I heard more screaming as a shadow blinked in and out cutting the survivors to ribbons… To the enemy this must be a fucking nightmare.

I raised my gun and started mowing down everyone I saw. Looking for our target. These guys should've chose the other side instead of this one.

Less and less people kept coming out. Between the three of us we pretty much slaughtered everyone that was going to fight before I heard the Captain spoke over the comms. "Person of interest secured we'll be starting the interrogation shortly. Come by if you want to see it. Shouldn't take too long."

"Couldn't you memory swipe her?" I ask walking to go and find them. Knowing these Shadows they have pretty much anything.

"Maybe. It'll be better if we bring her in for that. We don't have one given we're normally wreck everything alive squad than intel recovery. Going to need to grab ours later then. Aparently Linda has a phobia towards sex. We'll bring her out shortly everything good on your end?" She asked and as far as I could tell everyone but the target were dead.

"From what I see yes. Don't know if any got away though." I answer giving a quick look around.

Sparky smirks and zaps my butt. "No they are all fried and diced from what I can see. Also nice ass Alex."

I guess people like the smaller ones? "Thanks." I said not knowing what to fully say.

She gave it a grope before walking off. "Call me if your available for fun any time your in town. You may be getting a message to meet up with your squad via Lily soon maybe in a day or so. Maybe sooner. You should know sexuality with the shadows is much more free than some places."

"I'll remember that. Also does it mean I can go back to what I was doing?" I ask.

"Yes we can take it from here. We'll send you're pay directly to your account if you have your ID otherwise we'll send you the coins. Have fun with your wife." Jackie says before hopping up to kiss my cheek before vanishing.

I just transform and fly back to Vert's nation.

I looked on my wrist remembering how I got this sharicite fragment bracelet. I'm just going to take a nap and just laze around till I get the damn message by Lily. Just want to relax with my daughter and be pampered by a princess.

~Time Skip~

Normally I react much besides actually waking up when people wake me up. But when I woke up with something light jumping up and down on me and I opened my eyes to see a pitch black humanoid figure that stood over a food tall. I didn't just wake up quickly. I woke up and chucked it out the window.

It then popped back in… In my pants before biting my vagina hard bring me to the ground with it giggling. I got a good look at it on my way down and saw a canister on it well what looked like one from the bulge as it kept biting my sensitive area with it's sharp teeth.

I grab it by the neck and rip it away in between the biting. I then grab the canister then chuck the thing as hard as I can back out the window. I watch it sail through the air for a second. "Mother fucker."

Now what's in the canister? Probably the squad meeting thing. Wonder who'd be in the squad? Doubt it's anyone I know. But eh I'm getting paid for missions. I still have that small sack of coins I was sent yesterday for the last mission.

I wince moving around to a more comfortable sitting position. I swear I'm squashing that little fucking thing next time it does that. I open the canister to look inside.

Everything around me went black before I find myself in another room sitting on a couch. It looked like a lounge room and I was not alone...

I shake my head. "What the?" I question as I looked around.

I see a few familiar faces before I see someone walking towards me. "So you're finally here. Take it you aren't familiar with the one way teleporters? Regardless I'm your new boss though please think of me as big sister as well rather than just your commanding officer. I'm Captain Lulu Tempest BloodHarvest. Yes I married into the BloodHarvest family. Now since you took a bit longer than thought Alex Gardner we are doing orientation currently getting to know each other before doing some basic team exercises and training simulations to get ready for the real deal. Just want to make sure we can operate well as a team before going into the fire so to speak." The woman had blue streaks in her black hair. Her skin was of an olive tone being a light tan as she gave me a friendly smile. And she was a tab bit shorter than me. With her green eyes piercing into my eyes.

"Ah. It took longer due to I was asleep and I didn't know what a damn Lilly was and it bit me." I grumble. "But it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Also Lilies are messengers about the size of a two year old. They can be a bit annoying but generally giving them sweets get's them to behave for the most part. Now Let's get started everyone. Alex you can go first introduce yourself to everyone please and please include your race and strengths as well." Lulu asked me being calm and encouraging.

"Okay. I am Alex Gardner. From what I know I am a new race of shadow. A Shadow CPU. As for my strengths. I've done mercenary work for awhile now so I can do a little of everything."

I get some clapping before the next person begins speaking seems like we are going counter Clockwise. "Names Abigail Wells most in my dimension call me Abby. I'm a CPU like Scrap my trait is Black magic having a particular curses. I'm good at most combat situation given I own my own special forces task force. I can make potions so that will help us in the field if we need them."

"My name is Raven Mirage. I am an Illusionist. And I'm good at fucking with people." I hear. I look over to see an older teen as she began to flicker in place. Her arm slowly came closer as the room became darker.

"Huh? Well you can't hit darkness but eh I think we all can survive a small explosion." I heard a young I think preteen say before I hear and see a good size explosion near Raven's location before the darkness went away and I see a dent in the wall from something impacting it.

Lulu laughs. "Good idea Scrappy but it'll take more than that to actually hit Raven. And Raven please avoid fucking with your squadmates too much. Instead try to work with them to fuck with people even more." I then see crystal shards on the ground disintegrate and Raven giving Abby a one arm hug as she sat in her lap.

"Ahhh. Where would the fun it that be?" She questions jokingly.

"Well for one not getting Shadow fire in the crotch while you sleep. Two depending on how bad you could get court martialed if it's bad enough. But working with them could yield more hilarious results. Like Abby putting a curse on a person your fucking with maybe making one of their senses go haywire." Lulu said rolling her eyes.

Raven waves her off. "Even without the curse. I can still drive people insane or have people attack each other."

"You sound very versatile Raven. Oh right I'm Scrappy Smith some call me Scrap except my mom Zoey or as she's more known Cyan heart. I'm an Elder class Old blood CPU my trait is Alchemy. I'm good at making stuff and using magic. I'm pretty sure I'm the youngest one here at 12 years old going on thirteen." Scrappy tells us all… Wait wasn't she like a four year old kid genius not too long ago?

"You definitely grew from the last time I seen you." I say.

"Time chambers is all I can say. How long has it been for you Alex? Like a week or so?" She asked me still as curious as ever.

"A few months I believe. Not 100 percent sure though." I say.

"I hope my mom hasn't missed me too much then… She's only been in a small portion of my life now that I think about it." Scrappy told us looking down sadly at that. Must hurt her spending so little time with her mom.

"I can't say. I can definitely say I'd miss ya if you were my kid." I say honestly.

"Thanks that helps. At least she gave me a momento… I wonder if Mama Liz told her yet. If she did mom may be showing up pissed soon." Scrappy tells getting the two shadows to start looking very very scared.

Next thing I know there was a flash and a boom and the door to the place disintegrated. Then this older short hair blond teen walks in slowly. "Now. I want some answers and they better be answered." She says.

The first one to answer is Abby. "Short and simple thing I know is Scrappy was conscripted and I joined to watch her back if you want a more detailed answer I'd ask one of those two freaking out. By the way the tan skinned one with blue streaks in her hair is the squad captain she'd know the most out of all of us." I'm guessing this is Scrappy's mom… I didn't think she'd be this fucking scary… I almost wet myself from her little stunt.

She then grinned evilly at Lulu that made me want to run away. "I guess me and you will be having a 'chat'" She says disappearing before reappearing in front of her.

"Umm what do you want to talk about? I'm more than willing to divulge whatever information you want Lady Zoey." Lulu was sweating bullets as Scrappy moved to sit on Abby's lap…. It's a good thing I'm not the one her mom is pissed with.

"The main two questions I have is who recruited her and where Lia is hiding." She says as her eyes started glowing a little.

"Um I believe it was General Rose… And I think in her personal bunker under her office building. But your daughter is here if you want to see her." Lulu said still sweating. Scrappy on the other hand giggled and waved. "Hi mom!" How in the name of god is she not scared right now?

"Looks like I'll have a talk with a Rose then." She looks over at Scrappy. "Don't think you're off the hook yet. Now I'm going to 'talk' to a few people real quick. Now if you excuse me. I'll be taking my leave." She says walking away.

Scrappy was soon looking down sadly as if she did something wrong pulling her knees close to her chest and I can hear some sniffling. I sigh kids can take stuff like this pretty heard from a parent they idolize.

"Were you even able to tell her it happened?" I ask.

Scrappy shook her head. "I was under complete watch and communication look down. It was practically like I was a prisoner… I might have even been put in a cell if Red heart didn't threaten to summon silver and beat them up herself if they tried… Maybe mom is mad at me because I wasn't strong enough to avoid being conscripted in the first place."

"I can definitely say she isn't mad at you for that. She's most likely mad that you didn't contact her over it and she just doesn't know you couldn't yet. Also why couldn't you contact her?" I ask. When I asked it I looked at Lulu mainly.

"Because both Miss Lia and the general ordered that under no circumstances was my mom supposed to know because this would likely happen if she found out." Scrappy told me and now this actually pissed me off. Not telling the mother you were basically signing their kid up for the military that fights who knows what? What the fuck!

"That's not right. They just made her angrier for doing that. Once she learns of what they did she has no right to be angry with you. Heck it might be rude to say it but that general and Lia has what's coming at them."

"Thanks. And the General was sort of arrogant and stuck up about it for the most part. She seemed to not care much about my mom other than she was powerful. Not sure about Lia but at least the captain I got placed with is nice. And the squad too with you and Abby here." Scrappy told me with a smile.

"I'm not fucking with your Family kid. No offense but your mom is on my never fuck with list right up there with Omega and Silver Heart." Raven said with a shiver.

"Yeah from the limited knowledge I have of her. There's no way in hell I would want to mess with her." I say.

"She's one of the most dangerous beings around for a reason. She's a speed demon that's also a powerhouse with over ten thousand years of experience. Not many around that would willingly fuck with her. Also she takes shit from no one. Her first mate was Liz but most think whatever offspring she has is going to be fairly strong." Lulu said with a shiver. So that's the main reason they snatched Scrappy? Kind of stupid if you ask me.

I sigh. "If that's the only reason they did it. They fucked up."

Raven scoffs and rolls her eyes. "No shit. Pissing off powerful as fuck parents doesn't usually end well. Heard Zoey once broke Emma Clockwork with sex alone. I think the article said Zoey's a futa and a beyond horny Nymph." I do not envy either of those two that incurred Zoey's wrath.

"Lets just stray from this conversation for awhile. It will do us no good thinking of what she can do with the people she pisses off." I say. I don't want the fear in me to grow anymore than it has.

"Okay, how about we talk about weapons and the main missions of this squad shall we?" Lulu says trying to get things back on track.

"Yes. though I have a question where will we be stationed?" I question. I hope we are in my new dimension with the kids and whatnot.

"Depends on where we are being deployed to. We're a subjugation squad mostly so we will be sent around to deal with shit mostly by killing. But if we aren't in the shadow dimension we'll likely rotate between your Ultra, Gemstone, and Brave for our base of operations. Given you three CPU's have family in each and two of you are the leaders of nations. Main reason for Brave is to appease Zoey at least somewhat." Lulu tells us looking us all down. Great so we are going to be rotating.

"And your saying I have to do this rotation and run my nation. I was believed that I was going to stay in my dimension doing this. God damn it. I should've made it clear on that." I complained.

"Well it was the plan till other CPU's were added. But good news is I have a good way to work with visiting and getting around. You'll be seeing it later. Also don't you have a Co CPU helping you run your nation?" Lulu asked… She must be referring to Silent heart.

I sigh. "Not yet. She has offered but without me announcing it. I don't think she can do much."

"At least she's offering a helping hand. I have a Candidate that I'll need to dump a work load on now, but we could still issue orders as long as we can still send messages and receive reports." Abby told me causing me to look at her.. I may rely on her experience to help out with getting a system like that set up. But we are getting off track again.

"Fine fine. Now when are we going to do these missions? Also are we waiting here for when Zoey returns or are we running?"

"After we do some training exercises today. Hopefully we can get a mission done either later today or started on one in the morning. And Yeah we are waiting we'd never out run her. But we can check out the store while we wait. Anything catches your eye that you can't afford or have a question on call me. I have more than enough pocket change to cover buying out more than half this place out. I'd recommend finding a good personal energy shield generator you like they can often be the difference between life and death in the field. Yes I'll be paying for those this time." Lulu said instructing us for this. Well at least I can do some shopping. "Also Alex get dressed in something more than your underwear first."

"I was lazing around in bed before this happened. I would've been naked but I can't exactly walk around the place like that." I say taking out and putting on the uniform I was given a few days ago.

Raven laughs. "Depends on the floor. You could walk naked on some floors a bikini for more though. Take it you haven't been around here that long. Say boss we may need to take her to get a telepass later."

"You're right. I haven't been. This is like my second time here."

"I'll need to give you a travel guide later. Lots of fun places to explore. You know each floor spans the entire dimension? The more you know the crazier and funner things get." Scrappy told me with a giggle. "Reminds me of some weaponshops and other craftsmen places. I usually have an interest in all of them."

"Ah. There's probably a lot of shit everywhere here." I say stretching. Guess I'll go and check the weapons out.

"Alright just keep in touch. Also Alex if you don't mind would you please buddy up with Scrappy? I know she can handle herself but I'd prefer her budding up with someone with more experience she is still 12 after all." Lulu looked to me as she said that making Abby look me in the eye. How old do you need to be to join the army?

"Alright." I say dragging it out. "What is the minimum age for recruitment?"

"Depends on the situation but the min is typically 5 years of age for recruitment and they will be shoved in a training school learning the ropes till they are old enough for the field. Most do minor work as they attend the training school." Lulu answered shocking me.

"What? You're kidding me right?" I ask. Back where I'm from the minimal was 18.

"Nope there is one not far from here I can take you to later if you want. Believe it's the one Crusher works at. Also the same place we have the captaincy exams at for this area." Lulu said with a shrug.

"That's not right." I say.

"Hmm? Believe it or not most parents send their kids their as a preemptive career path. Take it what you will but it's been like this for over a couple like since Samantha was in charge though her brother killed her and now we have Lia. Well Omega too but he's a newer leader." Lulu told me with a shrug.

"I guess I can't bitch that much can I?" I grumble rubbing my head.

"Sure especially given Crusher takes pride in her job. Though some Jackass instructor got fired for sending a couple of kids and their captain to be to Silent hill. Min for the captain exam is experienced Rookies like fourteen to sixteen year olds." Lulu told me as she got up to leave the room.. Who names their kid Crusher? Must be one built guy to call themselves Crusher.

"I'm never going to get used to your values. Lets get going Scrappy." I say sighing.

She takes my hand as we walked out. "At least I was only fighting Dogoos those things are mostly just annoying. So what do you want to look at first. Stacey taught me a few things and I've messed with enough stuff to know what's what."

"I want to look at the guns they have here. I also have a pet dogoo. About the size of your first." I say. I should take it with us when I get the chance.

"Aww they are cute but they eat practically anything except shadow metal. Come to think of it I need to get a gun too. I've been getting by with explosives. Though I could analyse one and make it later depending on the level of the parts. What kind are you looking for? One of the recharging ones?" She asked me as we made our way over to the ranged weapon section.

"Recharging ones?" I question. If they have that I wouldn't need to buy ammo but it would cost abit.

"Yes there is the normal energy one then there are light and dark ones. Which I'm more interested in for their reliability. Also it's for energy weapons only. If always having ammo is your thing I'd say go for it. Which in a fire fight could mean the difference in winning. Well unless your me and you just say fuck it and chuck an exploding star at them." I stare at Scrappy when she said that. Did she actually make a supernova grenade?

I'm not even going to ask. "I want to try out the energy ones." I say. It'll be cheaper in the long run.

"Thanks but we'd need to get an energy weapon compatible with it. If it costs too much I can try making it for us with my alchemy. But I think we should be able to at least get the right clips. Also boss said to get an energy shield for someone tough like you I'd think about something the protects you from stuff you can't tank." Scrappy recommended as we saw so many rifles. I then saw some pulse rifles from Alien and Lazguns from warhammer. Soo man energy weapons around here. I'm literally in my geek heaven right now.

"I'll most likely be using my shield and I can pretty much tank anything with that damn thing." I say looking through all the weapons. Hmm wonder if they have more they don't have up front.

"True though you could get one to protect you from the environment effects? My alchemy could deal with poison gas. Also think you can help me pick out a good one? I don't have too much experience with range weapons you'd know more than me on that front. Trying to learn all I can but I focused on other stuff more first. Utility before specialization is what Red heart told me. Oh right they have a catalog near the back we can pick one from there!" She then dragged me to the back of the store where this machine with a screen on it. It even at a slot for us to put out badges on.

"That's useful." I say honestly going through the guns. I might just go with similar ones I already have.

"Okay we get to have access to the higher tier stuff by putting our badge in the slot. So you're getting upgraded versions of what you have. Can you help me pick out something versatile? I want to pick out something that I can use for multiple situations. Maybe I'll go for something that has a modular function." Scrappy told me. Makes sense with her thinking ahead she'd want something that can adapt.

"Well for your size I'd recommend a submachine gun. How do you feel about this one." I say pulling up a P90.

"It looks good. Versatile both close and mid range might have a few attachments to help out. The round profile is good. Has most of what I want and it's compatible with energy rounds. I'll go with that them. May look to collect other stuff as I see them out in the field." Scrappy tells me as analyzed the image in front of her and spec sheet.

"Alright." I say to her. Now lets see how much my guns will cost.

The MP7 and Heckler & Koch MG4 together cost about together 300k all together though I saved some with a sale that was going on that came with some of those special clips. Scrappy's was cheaper at around 138k with more clips and some of the attachments Scrappy wanted. It made sense why my stuff cost more due to I was getting a LMG and SMG while she was just getting an SMG albeit a slightly bigger one than mine.

I hit purchase on mine. If I don't have enough on my account I'll use the coins I got recently if it works that way. Then a minus sign appeared with a much larger number above it. All I saw was 28 mil there and I damn well knew I didn't start with that amount but I can figure a certain someone made a deposit… I may hate her but I'm not going to complain about that much cash.

After the purchase was confirmed a ding came from the machine and the weapons and ammo clips appeared on a nearby counter. I put the guns and most of the clips in my inventory. I got myself two darkness and one energy clips. I kept one of each out to look at them. Looks like they already come charged and on the side of them it list how to recharge them. That's good.

"Wow they are idiot proof or at least enough so most people can understand it. Guess it's my turn." Scrappy tells me as she purchases her's she had a good amount in her account to get what she wanted. "I'm glad I picked up jewelcrafting. Helps give a lot of extra money for stuff like this." Her stuff was appeared on another counter with the P90 having a good number of attachments. Hybrid Sight, padded rear buttstop, an infrared laser pointer, something on the side I couldn't see. And it had a name etched into it. PewPew… That's cute.

"That's good you have a good hobby that earns you money." I say.

"Yes it's calming and good practice. I got into it after my mother made me a pocket watch as a momento." Scrappy says as she pulls out a glossy black pocket watch with a red tint to it. Kept it out as she walked over to her items she got a couple more clips than I did.

I smile. "Anything else you want to do before waiting for your mom?" I ask.

"I'd like to look at shields and maybe some other pieces of gear that may come in handy. Never hurts to be too prepared. I mean if worse comes the worst my Alchemy is basically a magic tool kit for most stuff and Abby is an expert survivalist. I think they have a variety of space suits."

"Alright. Let's get going shall we?"

Scrappy packs her purchase in her inventory… I'll teach her what she needs to know later. But we make it to the spacesuit area I saw some halo suits and other Sci-fi suits along with patches with projections from them with various Gundam suits… I'm going to so grab one travel in space in style plus if I'm down to normal form they can really help out in a spaceflight.

"They definitely have quite the selection." I say impressed.

"They have practically everything you could think of given they've been pretty much everywhere or most places. Now what to get? How about if we can one normal space suit and one of the gundam suit accessories for if we need to fight something bigger?" Scrappy recommended to me. I think I may grab a spartan mark 6 or seven suit for my normal one. Think Scrappy would be able to fight into one of the spartan 4 suits or something like that. Says with a neon sign above one size fits all. With it going from a small kid to some giant as person.

"Which one you picking?" I ask. I might go with a dark grey mark 6.

"I think the gen two suits. Says mark seven on but it's cheaper than the mark 6 and not as heavy must be difference in design principles. I can afford it and one of the higher tier Gundam suits to deal with other stuff. Which version is the question." She says looking them over all.

"If I'm correct. The one I'm getting is made for denser personnel. Otherwise they'd just crush your bones." I say saying what I knew about them.

"True which is why it's good I'm getting the one for the more regular person now which Gundam to get?" Scrappy says walking over to the accessories.

"I can't help you there. I don't know much about them. Well I have everything on my laptop."

Scrappy looked around till she picked up a necklace. "Hmm this one looks good Transformable Assault Mobile suit model GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. It's powerful as heck with it's offensive weapons rather good armor too. Decent price too considering it can operate as a single person ship too. They have one that is a mobile artillery platform the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. They have a remote or AI control optional mode variant that might be useful for you Alex if for ranged support in a fight for you. I might get it's weapon's held weapons as an upgrade later on."

I looked at the model it had two held weapons stored on the back. A big ass railgun and a beam rifle. The stats says they could be combined in different configurations one a shotgun and the other a sniper rifle both pretty fucking powerful. It had two 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pods as well. The thing even even dual wielded the guns. The 350mm Gun Launcher which operated similar to a railgun was held in the right hand while the 94mm High-energy Rifle was held in the left hand. All I'd need is like a beam saber and a shield for when things get close. I'd at least have a ride of my own if we get into space. Though I'd mostly use this as my personal back up.

"I guess I'll go with this one." I say looking it's stats over. This is weird seeing these things actually existing.

"Cool! We'll be giant mech buddy's. Well we should make our purchases now then. There is a station where we can make our purchase down the hall. Come on lets go." Scrappy told me. As we made our way down closer to the halo suits. As we got to it I could briefly feel someone grab my ass before the feeling was gone in a split second. Weird.

"So which are we buying first of the suits?" I ask. I wonder if we can pick the metal they're made of.

"The Mobile Suits will be the quickest. The Spartan suits may take a bit longer due to the parts and other customizable features like color.

"Alright. I doubt I'd use it the former much at all. To be honest." I say walking after the energetic teen.

"Hmm? Really? It's badass and can serve as a great Sentinel if you need it. You can even have it patrol an area. Like around your nation to keep crime and monster attacks down or lock down certain areas. But I can see your point the exosuit is more usable for more situations. Hmm I think I sense my mom nearby might as well get our purchases out of the way. You want to go first?" Scrappy told me as she reached the station before I did. It looked to have a bunch of self checkout places and an overhead crane.

"Why not." I say going up to the controls.

First it asked me a couple questions after I selected the suit model. It asked me specialization, extra vision modes besides standard, Hull slash armor strength, Shield strength and characteristics, and a couple of other minor stuff… Like a strapon of sheathed dick breach for doing you can probably guess what when in armor.

Wonderful. I quickly fill out the questions after pondering over them for a second or two. "I'm not even going to ask about half these damn things." I grumble.

Soon a suit is lifted by crane to me before it's placed in a chamber. Through the window of it I see it spraying my armor with a coating of 'paint' that looks rather glossy but not too much. After putting in my pay meant the suit is moved out and placed before me. I look over and see Scrappy doing her's now. Wasn't too expensive all things considered.

Well. Not expensive with the new funds anyways. Only a few million. "I know the shadows love making normal things go overpowered but damn."

"Yeah your right about that but I'm covering Scrappy's stuff. Have to say you two got nice stuff. Now I'm still horny so if you don't mind drop your pants and underwear and bend over please. We can do this the easy way or the harder way." I hear Zoey say before I look and see a scary looking tent in her pants.

"Why me?" I ask backing away slowly. Wanting to prolong the inedible.

"Your practically the only one in galaxies from here I can fuck wildly without breaking in half. Your also hot. Now if your nice and do it willingly I'll give you protection. Otherwise I'm going in raw." Zoey said as she pushed me against a table. Scrappy was looking a bit rattled by this but was covering her eyes with her hands likely by Zoey asking her to do it.

I gulp. "There has to be other people that can help." I say kinda scared.

"None close enough. Now I already got you undressed. Now are you going to do it willingly or am I going in raw?" She then unveiled her monster of a dick it looked like something out of a hentai anime. Being big enough that if she did it hard and long enough it could it could break me… And would still be rather painful to take. Some here would love it but me I'm shaking now. Even more so now that I notice I'm trapped and she stripped a path to my goods.

And I say the only thing I was able to due to what would happen regardless. "Be gentle?" I almost beg.

She brushed my cheek surprisingly gently before kissing my lips "If that's what you want, I'll do my best to oblige." I then felt her penetrate my pussy hilting all the way in me before pounding in again. Her thrusts where fast but not painfully hard but enough that I could geet off as well. She was staring to go faster as the sex progressed.

I groaned. Not feeling used to this. The max I've used down there was a vibrator or strap on and they weren't this big.

So this monster dick of Zoey's is new to me. She kept going as I hit my second climax before she slammed into me and I felt something hot and warm shoot into me and then I realized she ejaculated inside of me. I start to breathe a bit faster at the thought she could have knocked me till she places her hand on my belly. "Yeah you're definitely knocked up. Now if you don't want to go the long way I could help it along that will hurt or birth it with a chant? I may be horny but I'm not a monster unless you fuck with me enough."

"I thought you were going in with protection. And I'd rather you do the chant." I say.

"Forgot with how tight you were. Don't worry I'll have someone take her to your dimension maybe send a nanny as well along with some maids. Maybe a cook. Don't worry I'm paying for it all. This isn't as bad as when I did Emma." She then mutters a chant in a weird language before in a quick flash she's holding a black haired baby with cyan streaks in her hair. The babies eyes were blue with a grey tint. "Hey Scrappy come see you new sister."

Scrappy then jogged over to us before rubbing the babies cheek. "Wow she's so cute. Does this make Alex my other step mom?" She asked and I noticed I'm back to being dressed now.

"I guess it kinda does doesn't it." I say just leaning against the wall.

Scrappy looks at me worriedly. "You feeling alright Alex?" Odd how the mom could be so harsh while the kid is a damn angel. I could see a small pained look as Zoey looked at Scrappy. I remember it from some people I worked with that rarely ever saw their kids.

"I'm fine. Just a wee bit tired. I'll be fine soon."

Scrappy hugged my waist her head rubbing into my belly. "I'm glad for that." I look behind her to see Zoey reaching to place a hand on Scrappy's shoulder but hesitates as she's looking unsure of herself. Like she's having a mini-conflict within herself if she should or not.

I wonder why she connected to me so well. I don't say anything as I give Zoey a small nod to try to give her encouragement.

With that she handed me the baby before pulling Scrappy to her. "Hey Scrappy I'm sorry I went off on you earlier. Your not that type of kid. I should have figured it out you'd try to keep in touch with me in someway or another. Just didn't expect them to pull this much of a dick move. At least you have a good squad watching your back. Now I know you'll kick ass cause your my kid but don't forget to write to me regularly. And I hope someday I'll be working alongside you."

"It's alright mom and I hope the same." She says hugging Zoey.

I look at them for a moment as I wonder how hard this must be on Zoey. She barely been in her kids life for a week and she's practically groan up going out to go monster hunting. Somethings move too fast. Time passes you by fast occasionally. I look at the baby in my arms and boop her nose with my own. "Better not do that to me Sky." I look back and see Zoey giving Scrappy the 'I don't want to let you go ever' look.

"It's not like you won't see her in the future you know." I say.

"Yeah but it doesn't make this any easier you know." Zoey told me her eyes watering up slightly.

"I know but think of this you both are immortal. You have all the time in the world to hang out together."

"Yeah depends what freaking happens it could be a long time before we see each other face to face again. A lot of shit could happen." Zoey says with a grimace.

"True. Though from what I heard we are rotating between three dimensions and one of them is yours so you two can hang out when we're there."

"Thanks that helps a bit. Well I'll be seeing you two around. I'll take Sky to your dimension and you look after Scrappy for me. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Zoey told me as she plucked Sky from my arms before blinking away. I also felt her put something in my pocket before she left wonder what it was.

"Well that was something." I say as I pulled the object out of my pocket to look at it.

It was a flip phone with a all you want gift card for any Cyan heart's sweets product with what I'm guessing is Zoey's signature. I look and see Scrappy has one as well…. This going to be fun later on when I need to grab a quick something to eat I think they have muffins.

"Hmm. That's useful." I say putting them in my inventory. I doubt many people have the all you want gift cards. I wonder if it's a way to say I can get whatever I want there.

Most likely the case I'll need to ask later. Scrappy grabbed her purchases before looking at me. "I think we are done shopping now. We should probably head back to boss now." Scrappy suggested to me as she took my hand and then I remember I basically saved her life at one point. Did she imprint on me or something like that?

"Sure lets get going." I say letting her drag me along.

It took us awhile till we reached the rest of our Squad who looked in varying degrees of terrified well less so Abby who looks like she just got a little spooked. Guessing Zoey paid them a visit too.

"I'm guessing Zoey came by here?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No shit Sherlock. She comes by for a few minutes fucks your shit up making sure your not going to fuck with her little girl. My ass and pelvis are still sore from her assault." Raven told me with an annoyed look rubbing her ass.

"Did she do it to all of you?" I ask. Did she come before or after me?

"She came to us before you and yes she did all of us. Likely her way of showing us who's boss and not to screw with her kid." Lulu told me leaning on a counter nearby. Zoey has a weird way of doing things couldn't she have just talked it out?

"Why does she have to get the point across that way? Did she impregnate any of you?" I ask.

They all raise their hands nervously. "Yeah she did but she got them out so we can do our job. Said she'd take them to our next of kin or lovers to take care of till we can visit them. She at least did me in a way I could enjoy it unlike the other two." Abby said looking at Lulu and Raven. Sheesh Zoey has a problem keeping it in her pants.

"Why don't you all get protection bracelets? You can wear them all the time and I could put an enchantment on it so only you can take yours off. It'll prevent unwanted pregnancies." Scrappy speaks up and we all stare at her.

"Really?" I ask. Did they have those?

"Yes they even sell them here though it doesn't work for Zoey getting a kid birthed through sharicite like me." Scrappy said pointing to herself.

"How does she do that?" I question. I didn't even know that was an option.

"It's an option that comes into play when you hit elder. Stacey told me it starts up when an elder hits at least twelve." Micheal said as she popped out of nowhere starting off on a mini rant.

"Wait does that mean we had just more than one child?" I ask.

"Yeah either we've had two or the upwards of like a dozen." Lulu told me making my mind go so many degrees of nope. Do they at least start older?

"What ages do they start from at least?" I don't think anyone at home could take care of so many infants.

"A month to four years old. It's random by the way. If it's a lot Trixie will have a few maids and helpers go with. It doesn't really matter to Zoey as they are on her payroll anyways one way or another." Micheal told me with a shrug as she looked at us.

"Okay well we are off two the sims to do some team training doubt any of us aside from Scrappy can do a mission right now cause of Zoey." Lulu told us coughing into her hand.

"Agreed. I doubt I could do much besides using a rifle." I say agreeing. I'm still tired from the sudden fuck and child.

"We'll do a sim as we just need to sit in a chair for that and then we are heading to either your's or Abby's place to rest." Lulu says yawning as she stretched.

"Cool. Does anyone need help walking or we doing it in here?" I question.

Raven raised her hand. "Yeah I need help walking I think the sims are like a quarter mile to our left."

"Did you get it worse or something? Also do you just want me to carry you?" I question. I'll have enough energy for that.

"If you want to carry me I don't mind though I was just going to make an illusion carry me. But Yeah I tried running using a copy twice. Only pissed her off big time." Raven said making what looked a version of me in a bikini carry her.

Really? "She break or tear something?" I question. I don't want to be fucked by her at all if she's pissed.

"Pelvis and I pretty sure she made my asshole bleed when she went of anal. Luckily Abby gave me a healing potion to help out but still hurts." Raven told me as she snuggled into my look alike as we began walking.

"Well you did try to run. From what I learned when she wants something she gets it." I grumble as I follow.

Scrappy giggled as she held my hand till we reached a room with what looked like a bunch of those sleeping pod things I saw around. So we were getting some rest while we enter the matrix?

That's cool. It'll let me gain some energy back. "So what are we doing once we enter it?"

"We are doing a basic elimination mission. Now I'll give you a choice Zombies, Monster, mercs, robots, or hentia monsters. Now which do you want?" Lulu asked us making me sweat as this was basically pick your poison.

"I'm outright saying no to the last one. How about zombies that should be an easy one." I would rather deal with any of them besides the last one.

Lulu shrugs as she hopes into one. "It's put to a vote but I do agree with zombies being the easiest to deal with." Her's then closes around her.

"Yay." I say getting into mine.

Scrappy hoped into the one next to me from what I could see before I felt a pull on my mind and was pulled into a blank desolate city landscape. A list of objective appeared in front of me. Regroup with team, Kill zombies, find source of infection, Survive. Then there was a list of side objective/optional tasks.

"Got it. Now do I have my weapons." I say checking my body and trying to open my inventory.

All I saw was my basic weapons, rations and other supplies. Seems like I was going in bare bones for this mission. Not the worst thing I deal with at least I have most of my standard gear.

At least I still have my sword. I can go more silently that way. I look around and look to a decent sized building in front of me. "I better get to high ground so I can look at my surroundings." I say to myself before I start to climb it. I slipped a few times going up. "Ugg this was so much easier when I weighed less.

Then I felt a big ass explosion that almost knocked me off as I kept climbing. Who the fuck was going bomb crazy now! Just great at least I'm starting to make progress. One of the objectives is to find my squadmates finding Scrappy is going to be such a pain that teenager could have gone anywhere.

I stabilize myself on the side of the building and pull my fingers to my lips to do a sharp loud whistle. "Oi quit it with the fucking explosives!" I yell out knowing they might not hear me.

Then I hear sobbing coming from inside the building oddly familiar sobbing. Now do I see what it is or say fuck it and keep climbing?

I move myself so I can see into the windows to see if I can see anything. It won't hurt to take a small detour.

I look to see a woman in her underwear crying with her hair concealing her face. She looked almost like she was starving.

Let's see whats up. I break most of the window before I swung myself in.

I saw a girl with a chain on her ankle motion for me to stay quiet pointing at the woman and shaking her head with a scared look in her eyes. Her clothes looked roughed up as did she. What was going on…. Did I stumble into something I shouldn't have?

The woman I saw first then lets out a shriek and gets up showing her long ass nails. What the fuck? She then started running at me and I just deliver a heavy right hook into her jaw before she could swipe at me.

She was sent tumbling back before running at me again and she looked like a corpse sort of like the witches from left four dead. Welp looks like I'm going to have to kill her. Hope the girl doesn't turn on me.

Right as the woman reached me again I quickly took out my sword and decapitated her. I then turn to the girl. "You alright?"

"Yeah just a bit banged up we really need to get out of here before they find out their watchdog is dead. They'd kill us both or worse much worse." The girl said her hands shaking as she tried to get the chain off her ankle I think I could break it easily.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here." I say grabbing the chain and breaking it by ripping them apart.

"Thanks these raiders are the worst. I know the end of the world brings out the worst of people but never thought it would be this bad." She told me as she rubbed her ankle before standing up grabbing a crowbar for self defense. Yeah I figured as much with all the zombies running around. Probably wants to get out of this place badly.

"Lets go then." I say throwing her over my shoulder and jumping back out the broken window falling the few stories to the street. I then took off down the street taking care of zombies as I went.

Once we reached a safe house I set her down. "So um how did you do that?" She asked me as she looked around the place to gear up.

"Do what?"

"Break that iron chain as if it was nothing most people around here can't do that stuff normally. You did it like it was some damn twig." She asked me giving me a glace she pulled out a SCAR assault rifle from a hidden cubby hole decent amount of ammo too.

Oh. "I'm kinda strong." I say picking up a nearby desk as if it weighed nothing with one arm.

"Yeah I can see that. Think you can rip open some blast doors? There is this facility I've been trying to break into and release an airborne cure that would hopefully bring things back to semi normal at least end this zombie outbreak. You look to be a soldier type. So what do say help me out and get this world back on track?" She asked me as stretched a bit.

"Sure but we might have a problem depending on how thick those doors are." I say placing the desk back down.

"They are about four inches of quality titanium but I've put some good dents in it so you could get some good leverage in." She told me taking a moment to rest.

"So is this a private party?" I hear Scrappy say from above us just casually sitting on one of the overhead light fixtures… How in the hell did she get up there?

"Were you the one throwing those damn explosives?" I question remember what she said to me before this began.

"Yeah it was sooo much fun blow stuff up I'm pretty sure I leveled a few blocks by now. Explosives are so much fun. Especially the bigger ones. Haven't had the time really to make anything would ending yet. Those usually take a few hours to make." She told me with a drunken giggle as if she was having way too much fun… Sheesh I didn't sign up to babysit.

"Alright get down here and no more of the bigger explosives." I say at her.

She jumps down and lands on my shoulders. "Define bigger. Like planet level or country level?"

"Big enough to level more than a city block."

"Aww but I can still level a city block then. So what's this about a door? I could just make us a bath it's just a tier four metal door nothing too hard for me." She said with a shrug. The girl and I stare at her.. Of course the alchemist would make my strength look inferior to a universal can opener of sorts.

"We'll get to it once we get there." I grumble.

"Alright I'll get ready making as much stuff as I can. When do we head out?" She asks me and I guess I'm like her boss right now maybe I out rank her?

"We'll head out in ten minutes." I answer.

"Got it. I'll prepare a door opener then. Need me to prepare anything else? Maybe some fireworks?" Scrappy asked me as she made a octagon disk of metal in her palm.

"Sure why the hell not. Do you have a map of this place?" I direct the question to the girl.

"Yes I've needed one to make my journey so far." She took out a map and unfolded it on the desk. "Okay we are here and the laboratory and military installation is here." She pointed at a smiley face on the map then to a biohazard symbol a couple buildings away.

"Alright. I believe we should take this route." I say showing her what I thought was the best route there.

"Hmm that will take us through some raider territory but if we can clear them out we should be good. They are only in like two buildings if I remember right." She told me, pointing to a few buildings and I see Scrappy grinning like the cat that caught the cannery…. No she's going to do something crazy isn't she… Freaking alchemists.

This will be fun. "I believe we should be fine depending on how many people are in each." I say.

"I think given the size of the buildings it may be a few dozen but I can gas them out with a couple grenades." Scrappy told us holding out a couple of small marbles.

She's able to just throw all my logic out the window huh. "Alright."

"So what do we need to do once in the building? What are we looking for?" Scrappy asked getting to the heart of the objective. Hopefully there is no final boss shit.

"Try not to get bitten. She knows more than I do." I say motioning to the girl.

Scrappy bit her finger and drew a series of symbols on the girls hand. "That should mark her skin tough enough to not be easily bitten through like your's Alex. She the VIP currently right?"

"Yeah. I don't even think they could bite through mine to be honest." I don't know how durable it is now.

"Ookay this is all very strange but I appreciate your help in this endeavor but who are you people?" She asked us… I'm not sure if we could tell her we are part of the shadows it might be something we need to keep hush hush.

"We are special individuals that happen to stumble here."

"Okay, so your mercs got it. So we all ready to head out now?" She asked me while finishing gearing up. Still haven't found the other three members of the squad yet. Hope they are alright.

"Yes let's get moving." I say going to the front door.

They both follow me and soon we are down the path but the raiders are already fighting something already before some try rushing us. It looks like war is breaking out.

I take my MP7 out and start opening fire at them. Downing them easily.

Scrappy touched a side of a building making a staircase that she climbed to be able to fire at them from above with her P90. In short it was becoming a slaughter. Then they all stopped coming as they started falling before they could even get into our line of fire.

I inch myself further down the road trying to see what else was taking them out.

What I saw was a blur of white and red the person was cutting them all down with a sword sparing no more than a single strike to cut them down. It was like watching a predator on the prowl searching for their next prey to slaughter.

I switch my gun for my shield and sword. I just stand back as I let who was doing this to keep it up. Less people for me to deal with.

Scrappy continued scouting from the rooftops while the girl stuck close to me not wanting to get separated from me but still a good ways away from me in case I needed to fight.

"Lets get moving while their distracted." I say moving forward down the street.

The girl behind me nods as we began to hurry down the street with Scrappy being our eyes from above. Let's just hope whoever is doing the killing doesn't come for us.

"Keep an eye out. If someone comes at us that I don't see say something." I say to the girl.

"I'll do my best. Not sure what I can do if someone your level comes around but I'll do my best to cap anyone that comes at us." The girl told me with a nervous smile. As we went the body count only got higher.

I took care of the ones near us as we moved along. "That'll be fine. Also if I'm right that's the building we need?" I ask pointing down the road.

"Yes it is. We'll need to get to the command center within." The girl told me as we looked at some kind of fortress. Well when we arrive I'm letting Scrappy work her magic.

At this point there was no more raiders coming out anywhere which was great. "Alright Scrappy work your magic. Don't use that big of explosions. We need this place intact." I call out to her as we approached the building.

Scrappy jumps down and places the octagon from earlier on the door. "Hmm nope explosives not necessary to move a door with such basic security systems." The octagon disk then glowed before melting into the door that soon parted in front of us before I felt the wind move slightly behind me but didn't hear anyone land or footsteps.

I turn around looking around. That damn speed demon from earlier is here. Wonderful.

Scrappy turned back to look at me. "Your looking for Abby? She tends to get like this when she enters her feral state. She practically becomes killing machine ever saw her fangs before? Some of her teeth are really sharp."

"It's great I'm being told now of all times. Does she attack friendlies?"

"No but she can be a lot more aggressive than normal try to avoid her teeth she may try to bite you though that may just be if you mess with her food. She should calm down if given enough space for now. Not even sure the captain knows of her feral state." Scrappy told me as she walked inside of the place.

"Yay. Wonderful news. Let's get this over with." I say walking along.

The girl trailed behind us as we made our way inside. As we did the floor vibrated as loud footsteps echoed nearby something big was coming.

"God damn it." I grumble looking in the direction the thing would appear from. I get into a defensive stance with my sheild in front of me.

It burst from the wall next to me blind siding me as it rammed into me. It was some muscled up brute that rushed me slamming me through another wall.

I grab onto its arm as I planted my feet and I throw the thing in the direction we were going. Slamming it through another wall.

It stumbled roaring at me before charging again only for a gale of wind to cut off it's legs before a blur dashed past and separated it's head from it's body.

"Did you have to steal my kill?" I ask as I went to pick my shield and sword back up.

"You were taking too long. Besides it only matter as only as it's dead right?" Abby told me as I saw her sword glowing as it absorbed the blood into it. One thing I notice off the bat was Abby's pupils having changed to slits.

"Yeah it is. So did you just find us by chance? Or search our energies?" I ask.

"Tracked your energies down while slaughtering prey be it raiders or infected. Did really matter to me once my blood started burning." Abby told me before cutting off the things arms.

"Hmm. Do you happen to know where the other ones are?" I ask.

"Lulu is close she's fighting something with a strong signature. Raven is off making an army to clean up the Zombie's we are missing she asked me to make her something sweet later. We should probably help Lulu whatever she's fighting must be a big deal to last this long against her. Her kind is remarkably powerful even among other shadows." Abby told me taking a deep breath I could see a faint dark green aura rolling off her as her eyes returned to normal.

"Alright. Think you could go with Scrappy and the girl to help with what their doing while I go help Lulu? I just need to be pointed in a direction."

"Sure thing. Scrappy, Random girl follow me. Let's get this done quickly and efficiently. Let move out!" Abby commanded before she marched away forcing the two to follow her. She seems to have plenty of experience in commanding people or leadership experience.

I send out my radar deal and when I feel where Lulu was I then start running to the destination.

Here's hoping that I can actually help. She wasn't too far away but the closer I got the cooler it got. As if the heat was draining from the area.

"Why the hell is it colder here?" I question as I get even closer so I could see the results.

I soon saw dark flames sucking in heat as I neared the battle taking place. It was odd but I could make out Lulu fighting something not far. Couldn't tell what yet due to all the dust.

"What the hell could she be fighting in a damn zombie dimension." I say as I shoot off over to them so I can attempt to help.

I see her tumble back as something slams into her. I then hear a laugh as some smug ass guy walked out from the dust. "That all you got. Pathetic really just pathetic and here I was hoping to have to work a little seems like they just keep serving bottom of the barrel scum like you." He then looked at me. "Well if it isn't Cthuhlu's bastard child fancy seeing you my niece." His smile creeped me out and I already felt an instinctive hatred for his guts.

I growl before sprinting forward and slamming the side of the shield into his face.

He didn't even budge as the shield hit him remaining like a rock before grabbing my throat and choking me. He then ripped away my shield tossing it away and punching me in the gut hard enough I felt something break before he tossed me away like a ragdoll. "Seems your still too weak just an ant trying to kill a mountain."

"And who the hell are you?" I question getting up.

The man smirked casually kicking Lulu in the gut. "Oh just your loving uncle Hastur or the King in Yellow as most refer to calling me as saying an outer gods name out loud usually is a bad omen for mortals. And who might you be daughter of Cthulhu?"

"Wouldn't you already know due to your bullshit." I transform and one of the crystals on my bracelet darkens. "But if you must know. I am Alex gardner or CPU Grey heart. The only Shadow CPU to date."

He smirks as he walks forward. "So you finally decide to cut loose? It might give you a fighting chance. Word of advice when your blood calls to you unleash your rage hold nothing back!" he tells me as he summons a lance as he charges me.

I summon up my sword and shield. "Let's dance old man." I say getting into a defensive position.

His lance impacted me shield feeling as if I blocked a sniper round before an energy pulse hit knocking me back. Shards of metal soon followed cutting into my flesh. He likely had reach and raw power on his side. I was unsure how to beat him. "Hey Corporal get your head on straight we can't beat him acting alone we need to fight as a team."

"Then get the others here then." I yell back as I kept deflecting blows.

"Survive till then Alex." Lulu said as she moved the earth to make herself a path. But Hastur was fucking relentless in his assualt guess we were going to have to fight like a pack to kill a much larger pray. I saw copies appearing everywhere likely Raven's doing supporting me from afar.

I place my sword at my side and place my other hand on my shield. I'll have to go pure defense till the others get here.

He kept striking it even easily destroying the copies with energy pulses. He kept coming at me till some explosives knocked him back. "Are we late to the party?"

"Oh you know I'm just having a fun time here." I say sarcastically.

"Oh really then you wouldn't want me sealing some of his power away do you? It would make him so much easier to deal with but since you asked so nicely I might just throw a nuke down and call it a day?" Scrappy gave me a classic smart ass remark earning an eye roll form Abby. "Just make him more killable Scrappy. I really want to get this over with now."

"Yeah because this is so fucking fun. I only want to bash his face in a few dozen times." I bark back.

Abby stared down Hastur muttering something maintaining eye contact with him causing him to lose his balance if only slightly it was enough for us to capitalize on scoring some good hits one him drawing blood from him.

I pull out my sword and go up to him and go for a stab into his stomach with all my strength.

He smirks grabbing my arms muttering a chant the made my blood burn. Everything flashed red as I came out of my pod puking blood. I felt like shit. My entire body was screaming in head. It felt like a thousand voices were screaming in my head at once as someone set my body ablaze.

"I thought that was only supposed to be a simulation." I mumbled. Falling onto my side onto the ground. The pain was becoming too much to bare with.

"It was but words are still words they could still trigger something within you. Let me see if I can find anything in my book otherwise I'd say we should get you to doctor Char who it's too far from here. You're looking rather pale." Scrappy told me as Abby rushed up to me to help me up same with Lulu on the other side. I was in so much pain I started to black out.

"Fuck you Lulu." I say as I blacked out. She should've warned us if something like this could happen.

When I awoke there was a weight on my chest and a light shining in my face. "Seems like your starting to come around. Seems like that slime and blood transfusion really worked." I hear a female voice call out to me likely the owner of that damn flashlight.

"Piss off." I say swiping at the light.

"At least you have the strength to tell me that. Try not to disturb the other patient resting on you. She gave a lot of blood to help you recover. Now on a scale of one to a hundred how would you rate your condition based on how you feel?" She told me as she grabbed a clipboard and took a seat next to my bed or whatever I was laying on.

"I just feel like shit. So maybe a 30/40." I say letting my eyes adjust to see who was laying on me.

I saw Scrappy on me sleeping peacefully her aura flicking softly as she slept. "Alright I'm doctor Char and your in the infirmary I'd say you'd feel like shit given the chant used on you was supposed to hurt outer god's descendants. It should pass given an hour or two."

"Wonderful. Where's Lulu so I can bitch my ass off?"

"Currently trying and failing to beat Crusher in hand to hand combat got knocked out twice already. Pretty amusing to be honest. Now please try not to disturb miss Smith please." Char told me before walking off to a computer desk.

That's kind of hard with her being on me. I can't be the most comfortable person to lay on. "Do you have something to knock me out then? Or a device with wifi?"

"Sure there is a tablet to your right that's insanely durable. Have fun. Also your heading to Ultra dimension B when you two are ready." She told me before focusing on her work.

Basically when she wakes up. "Alright." I say grabbing the tablet and surfing through it.

I notice a shit ton of porn sites have been loaded up most involving Uni x Noire or Neptune x Nepgear… Though IF and Vert are also fairly popular. I keep scrolling till I find two tabs Shadow history and Anime…. I already know which one I'm going with.

I click on the Anime to see how many types they have here. And holy shit was there a lot.

They had them down to developer and category even a broad one labeled hentai. I just go to shonen and select Bleach since it was simpler and I wanted comedy relief and some good fights.

I relax as I wait for Scrappy to wake up. I did my best to not move but when I had to shuffle around I did it as softly and slowly as possible so to not wake her.

She yawned snuggling into me. I then notice a strange sensation as if something was flowing into me while odd feeling stuff was being pushed out. It was odd but I quickly started feeling a lot better.

I wonder what that was. I can't complain though. I feel less like shit.

Soon Scrappy woke up sitting up on my belly. "That was a strange dream. Why did they need soo much of my blood again right to help Alex get better." She looked to be half asleep still rubbing her eyes.

"A strange dream you say?" I question her amused.

"Yes I was snuggling with you under a warm blanket sleeping the night away. Everyone else was there two together and sleeping like one big family. Is it normal to give three liters of blood?" Scrappy asked me with a yawn? Didn't normal adult females have four liters? Scrappy probably has less.

"I don't think so. I doubt I lost that much blood for something. Also aren't I uncomfortable to sleep on?" I question.

"Huh? Your comfy like sleeping on a warm couch. It didn't feel like I was sinking into an abyss big breasts can be scary when your of a smaller size. But they said my blood would help you feel better. Something about me being of a special rare race." She told me and now that I think about it I haven't met another old blood CPU.

"I'm built like a wall. Also where's that nurse? I wonder why you had to give me that much blood."

"It was so some of her natural traits would be passed to you via blood absorption like how you were turned we were hoping her kinds natural purging would help expel whatever was afflicting you. Now you may be feeling other traits to. Also the nurses are teaching classes. If you two are ready please leave and try to convince your captain to stop trying to fight a brick wall." Char told us looking slightly annoyed.

"Fine fine. I'd like to have a shot at this brick wall though." I say getting up as I pick Scrappy up.

"Down the hall and to the left. Big sign can't miss it." Char said as I went to leave with Scrappy. Following the directions we came to a room labeled close combat arena. And I hear what sounds like someone getting decked by a power hammer repeatedly.

"Let's see how this battle is going on shall we." I say to Scrappy as we walked in.

What I saw was a woman in a flak vest and a bikini bottom… She looked like a stripper though that combat knife and studded gloves screamed otherwise her blue hair and olive tone skin also looked nice. Well she was currently beating the crap out of Lulu who seemed to not be able to land more than a couple hits on her. But judging by the amount of bruises on her it wasn't going in Lulu's favor.

I lean against the wall watching the fight. "You're not faring well Lulu." I call out.

"I know! But it isn't easy! This is her specialty! Fucking hell! Why does she have to get stronger the more I hit her!" Lulu said before she was hit by an uppercut knocking her into the ceiling knocking her out. "And knock out number five! I'm on a roll Now!" The woman Crusher I believe said as she punched the air in victory.

"How about you let me try? It's been awhile since I could go hand to hand with anyone." I say.

"Sure just set the kid somewhere and drag the previous fighter out of the way for me." She said doing some stretches.

I set Scrappy down on a bench next to the wall. I then walk over and grab Lulu by the back of her shirt and walk her most of the way before I toss her to the edge. I still need a few words with her later. I do a few quick stretches before getting in a ready position. "Ready when you are." I say.

Crusher did the same stretching and getting ready. "Okay I'm good come at me whenever you wish."

"As you wish." I say throwing a quick jab at her to test her reflexes.

Before I knew it I was slammed to the ground and staring at the ceiling. I didn't even see her move but I felt her hands on my arm and her foot kicking my legs out. But I had to quickly roll to the side to avoid a blow meant for my face denting the flooring.

I then deal a right hook to her face and immediately after I hit her in her gut to make her go back abit.

She smirks as she stares me down before rushing towards me she throws a quick series of jabs that I took before slugging her in the gut though she retaliated with an elbow to the side of my head staggering me long enough to punch my throat bring me down to a chokehold though she wasn't done moving her legs to apply pressure to my gut and making it harder for me to breath.

I then swing myself back hard enough so when I slammed Crusher on the floor it left a decent dent. I then reach up and start getting myself out of the hold.

I managed to get up only for Crusher to knee me in my womanhood hard enough I felt something break before she picked me and threw me into a wall charged at me doing a flying knee leading to my head being the cushion between her knee and the damn wall if I wasn't in enough pain already. Think I may have been seeing stars at this point.

I ignored the pain as I grab her and slam her into the ground. I then start laying into her the best I could.

She starts laughing as she kicks me off before things become a slugging match as we traded blows with eachother before I fell on my ass exhausted how much fucking energy does she have?

"Well this was fun but you look out of breath. Let's also stop before we wreck the place even more. You've given me the best fight I've had in ages. If you ever try for the captaincy exam you'll only need to go for an hour with me but it should still be fun." Crusher told me offering me a hand up. She must have some good healing factor to not be worn out.

I take the hand and get up. "Well I am a literal tank." I say. I'm going to be limping as hell for awhile.

"Yeah and me a berserker. Still your about as tough as they come like the two little knights running around. They won't be fighting me when their time comes but it's a joy teaching them." Crusher tells me as she helps me to a bench as Lulu starts waking up.

"I think you cracked my pelvis. It doesn't feel broken but it still hurts." I groaned.

"Yeah sorry about that it's one of the moves no one sees coming. But hey your boss is waking up if you want to bitch at her." Crusher motioned to Lulu getting up.

As she was getting up I slam my hand into the wall by her head. "Hello there buddy. I have a few words for you."

She flinches tensing up. "Before you ask he shouldn't have been in the beginner level sim. I have no idea how he ended up spawning in."

"Yet you never brought it up as the sim could have the possibility of harming us. So how the hell did it affect me in the real world." I growled.

"It's a curse with a very narrow range of who it could affect only those descended from a great old one can be affected. No one even told me you were Cthulhu's kid. If I did I would have suggested paint ball instead. The safety of the squad is my top priority." Lulu told me looking me dead in the eye.

I grumble letting my arm fall. I lean against the wall. "Do we have anything that heals? I don't care about my other injuries but I want to heal my pelvis. It's uncomfortable as hell." I complain.

"Here take this. It heals bones and soothes pain." I heard Abby tell me as she held a potion in front of my face. I grabbed it and drank it… It actually tasted like a strawberry smoothie.

"I don't mind the pain. It's was just uncomfortable." I say. "Also thanks."

"Your welcome. I have a surplus of potions and ingredients to make them with. So don't feel afraid to talk to me if something is bugging you. I can usually make something for just about everything now that I have the right books." Abby then patted my shoulder giving me a toothing smile her fangs making her seem a bit threatening.

"That's good." I say. Oh yeah is Scrappy still in the same place?

I look over and see her sleeping on the bench as if it was a comfy bed… I'm not even questioning it. I saw Raven carefully pick her up looking at Scrappy with… Eyes that you shouldn't be looking at a twelve year old with. "She rather cute when she's sleeping isn't she? Oh right we are going to your place for this rotation Alex. Your happy about that right?"

"Yeah I agree and hand her to me. I haven't been able to spend more than a day or so with my family." I say.

Raven hands me Scrappy who snuggles into me. "That sucks but we should be there for awhile at least a few months." That was reassuring.

"That's good. I can spend some time with them. Oh yeah do you think we can pick up one of my daughters in Brave dimension?"

"Already done I asked Zoey to bring her to your home along with the other kids. Also congratulations you got Brave Vert pregnant?" Lulu told me as we walked out likely heading to a portal.. Need to get a telepass unless I somehow already have one.

I freeze at that. "I got her pregnant?" I got two Verts pregnant?

"Yes though you had triplets from Zoey's Sharicite. Don't worry Vert offered to raise her. Let's just go home there is a go home portal in the badge well ish. It works in a few different ways but it gets the job done just the same." Lulu held her badge out touching something on it before a portal opened in front of us. "Come on everyone let's head home."

"Let's get going then. I have a lot of explaining to do." I say.

We head through and after arriving at home I was met with a very upset looking her Vert. I didn't even notice when a swarm of kids dogpiled me to the ground… Shit I'm getting slow.

"Eer. Vert. I can explain." I say immediately.

She walks up to me and slaps me. "Then talk I thought we had something real that I was your chosen person!" I felt Scrappy wake yawning though she was glaring at Vert.

"You are. I'm completely honest. I can't even go against your wishes. Not even from another you sadly. And I was raped by one of the elder CPUs there." I say getting on my knees and being completely honest.

"She's right my mom bent her over a counter and fucked her. Miss Alex really had no choice. We can not change what happened but move on the make a better future. Please do not make me bind you till you've calmed down enough to think clearly." Scrappy says hoping out of my arms not looking too pleased.

"Scrappy its fine. Vert has a right to be angry with me." I say.

"As long as she doesn't resort to further physical violence I won't do anything." Scrappy gave me a look that screamed protective mommy's girl. She's really growing attached to me. She must see me sort of like a surrogate mother while her mom is away.

"Like I was saying Vert. I am very very sorry I slept with a you that wasn't you." I say placing my hands together.

Vert held my hands and kissed me. "Just please let us be wed later this week. If we are married my worries would be lessened." She looked deeply into my eyes if that's what it took I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Whatever you want. I will be honest though. I don't know how well I can deny the other yous."

Vert giggled. "Just shows how much you love me. But once we are married they will know you have already chose one to be your forever mate and wife." I held her close and kissed her. She was truly my princess.

"You will always and forever be my chosen one." I say proudly.

Vert smiles leaning into me. "Then once we are married I'll have nothing to fear even from other me's." This was perfect nothing can ruin this.

"NOW KISS!" I spoke too soon as one of the kids shouted. Well not entirely ruined just shifted the mood. It looked like three mini me's all hanging together.

I give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Do any of you already have names?" I ask.

"Whiskey." The one to the left said they all had the same hair but only small changes in the eyes. She had more like my eyes but hers were more of a sharp gunmetal grey. "Champagne but call me Champ." Champ's had more of a blue tint to them making them darker than mine. "Scotch." Her eyes were practically blue with a grey tint giving them a somewhat lighter look. Then it hit me they were all named after Alcohol who the hell named them… Going to need to yell at someone.

"And who named you all?" I question so I know just who to talk to.

"Oh miss Siara. She's also the one that got voted for taking us here." Scotch told me while tilting her head cutely.

"Do you guys want different names? I can give you some. Unless you are fine with what you have currently.

"I'm fine with my name but the other two would like new names." Whiskey told me while pointing to the other two before walking off with a yawn. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

I rub the other two's heads. "You'll be Velvet and you'll be Amber." I say going from left to right.

They giggle hugging me hard. Seems like they got my strength that's for sure being two little me's.

"Man are you like me." I say picking them up. "You'll have to be careful when you play with the other kiddos."

"Why? It's it cause of our weight?" Velvet asked as her and Amber rested on my chest.

"That's part of it. Also you are stronger than most of them."

"Hmm okay mom that means we should play more with you right?" Amber asked me. Things were still looking rather normal though I noticed Scrappy had wandered off. Along with most of the Squad.

"When I am here yes." I answer.

They giggle. "Then let's play!" They both said but I just relax till I had to go do something. Just spending time with my family. Family I wonder how Scrappy must feel most of her life all she really had were practically strangers and herself so far away from home and away from a family that loved her.

"Lets go and say hi to everyone else first." I say.

I get a nod from both as we head inside with the rest. House was really bubbling currently with everyone talking and what not. I notice the kitchen was renovated to more of a dining hall with a chef cooking for everyone… With Abby helping out.

"Is it me or did way to much change on me here?" I question jokingly.

"Don't know about you but the towns people are enjoying what your oracles have been up to with that old CPU helping guide them." I hear IF say as she was drinking something from a bottle yawning afterwards. She looked tired.

"Sorry that I haven't been around much. Things have been hard for me." I grumble.

"Iffy be nice. But things have been a bit hectic here lately. But it's good your back. Someone has made a statue of you in what they say will be the capital not far from here." Compa told me offering a soft warm smile.

"They did? It is good to be back though." I say honestly. I wish I could stay longer though.

"Yeah it's nice to have you back. So where's Scarlet?" IF asked worrying about her sister.. Sheesh so much to do yet so little time to do what I want. I'm immortal yet there seems to not be enough.

"She's somewhere in brave dimension if I'm correct." I answer.

"Great another dimension. If you don't mind I'm going to finish my drink in my room. A hangover is something you want to have in private after all. Have a good night Alex." IF then walked away seemingly in a sore mood. Time to grill the Chef.

"I'm going to have to set you two down for a minute alright." I say to Velvet and Amber crouching down.

"Okay mommy Come on Velvet lets go watch a movie on the TV!" Amber said as she dragged Velvet off to the living area.

I then make my way to the kitchens. I hope my other children aren't angry with me in any way.

"MAMA!" I hear the tale tell warning of an incoming child missile coming straight for me. Well that isn't going to change any time soon.

"Hey there." I grunt looking down at her.

Peashy giggles as she hugs me. "Missed you mommy. We all did." I see Nepgear, Uni and Frost coming closer. With Frost wearing a rather thick looking sweater.

"I've missed you all you know. It was hard not seeing your faces." I say pulling them into a hug also.

They all lean into the hug holding me close. I'm blessed to have some wonderful loving kids aren't I? When they are old enough they maybe running the daily stuff.

"We know mother still it's good seeing you too. Even if it's for a short while spending time with you means the world to us." Nepgear said as she rested against me taking this chance to relax.

"You guys are just adorable." I say chuckling.

They all blush before Uni diverts attention away from us. "Soo who made that big tower outside?"

"Huh. What tower?" I question.

"That one right out the window taller than the mountain it's next to." Frost said pointing out said window as I stared at the sheer massive size of it. How the hell did I not see it earlier?

"I have no damn clue." I said honestly wondering it myself.

"You should probably investigate it. You are the raining CPU of this region correct? Then it's your duty to investigate strange things happening around here." The Chef told me likely hired or provided for by Zoey.

"Yeah I know. I haven't really had the time to actually express that though." I grumble getting up and heading to one of the side doors.

"Good luck Alex I'll keep things under control here. Last thing you want is a mess when you return." Abby said to me as I was going out a side door. I give her a nod before continuing on my way… Fuck I need to fly there don't I?

I transform and start flying up to the top of it.

I get closer and start feeling the air get heavier? All I know was it was becoming harder to fly but I managed to reach the top which had a domed roof and saw Scrappy looking out from a window looking rather sad.

I knock on one of the windows and wave at her when she looked over.

Scrappy just traced a symbol in the air opening the window for me to come in not sparing me more than a glance as I came inside… She's a teenager soo she must be hitting one of those emo moods right now.

"You doing alright?" I ask as I get inside untransforming.

"No." Was the only thing she said as she continued staring out the window and to the landscape outside. She was staring outside doing something. I tracked her gaze and saw a city rapidly forming it was as if by magic.

"What's wrong. I'd like to help you if I can." I say reassuringly.

"What makes someone family? Is it just blood relations or the familial bonds they share?" Scrappy finally says after a minute her gaze never leaving her work.

"It could be many things. It can be blood relations but the main thing is your emotional bond. Some people that you've been with for awhile may grow on you to become a family figure in your life even if they aren't related by blood." I say trying to explain it the best I could.

"Yeah like you. I worry that I may become something to my own birth family. An outsider even among those I'm related to. Just feel like I don't belong anywhere. Only ones that make me feel comfortable anymore besides mom is you and Emma. Other than that I'm not connected much to anyone else." Scrappy told me as I saw the city nearing it's completion if it's an actual city that will help my nation out a lot given it looks to have basically everything right now. Saves me a lot of time.

"I doubt you'd ever be one and we won't be the only ones you'd be comfortable with. You just haven't found them yet. And if it helps you will always have a family here that'll always be there for you."

Scrappy gave me a smile at that. "Thank you it means a lot to me to hear that. Still I can't shake that notion may come to pass. Still I hope you like the gift I made for you. You weren't planning on using that land for anything were you?"

"I wasn't. Thank you for it. Also I have to say. If something is bothering you in the future or you need anything. Please come to me." I say pulling her into a small hug.

"I will don't worry and your not the only one I'd come to for advice. Just been having visions of my past life it's a little disconcerting how they always ended mostly in tragedy more often than not. Most likely the result of fate screwing my past selves over. Just worrying. Part of the curse of being an old blood." Scrappy told me as she started crying as she held onto me. And there's the down side of past lives and remembering them.

"It's understandable. You have the right to worry but you have all of us to back you up. I also have a feeling fate won't be messing with you that much anymore." I say rubbing her back. I don't get how I have the feeling but I do.

"Thank you mom.. It's alright if I call you mom right? With you being my step mom and all right?" She asked blushing at calling me mom.

"Yes it's fine. I don't mind it at all." I say kissing the top of her head.

She smiles snuggling into my breasts. "Then no matter where I go I'll always have you and you me."

"I can agree with that."

A few months passed my nation grew while I did make Silent heart Co CPU to help out. In that time I grew closer to my kids and my surrogate daughter Scrappy… And sister Abby and others but in time it came for our next mission right during Scrappy's birthday the 31st of October.

"It's kind of nice to go into town without the little ones for once. Don't tell them I said that though." I say to Scrappy as we walk back to my mansion. Just the two of us went into town for a few hours to look at some of the new things that was built.

"Yeah it is. Less idle chatter and them trying to get me to buy them stuff or make them jewelry or other stuff. It's nice to enjoy the quiet for once. I'm going to be thirteen soon. Officially a teenager now." Scrappy said with a small smile. At least with me around she doesn't feel so lonely.

I rub her head. "Why don't we look at that. Little Scrappy becoming a teenager." I say messing with her.

"Yeah mother. Zoey would have a fit at that given I'm likely still a child in her mind. But it would be nice visiting big sis at some point. But I hear we are going to Abby's land next rotation. Still it was nice making that city for you and helping it grow now your nation is growing faster than before." Scrappy said while straightening out her hair that she was letting grow out now.

"It was nice working with you on that. Even if I couldn't do anything besides pointers." I say as we reached the door. I grab the handle and go to open it so Scrappy could enter first.

She paused looking at me then the door. "Ookay I'm not going to question this even if it's possibly a prank or something along the lines. My alchemy is good at cleaning up messes."

"You're saying it like I haven't opened the door for you before." I say.

"Sorry last week is still fresh in my mind. Let's just get this over with." She says with a sigh. Yeah that was Nepgear and Uni's fault for pranking her last week.

As soon as Scrappy was a few feet in most of the kids jump out and yell "Surprise!" Hopefully Scrappy won't react too badly.

"A surprise party for me? Didn't think I was worth all this effort. Still I am thankful for this regardless. Thank you everyone I mean it truly." Scrappy then gave everyone a short bow of thanks. Though I almost stare at the massive cake Abby made for the party it was as tall as me and almost as wide as the table.

"Yeah you deserve it. Everyone even got you gifts." I say smiling.

"Gifts? I'm guessing that comes after the cake right?" Scrappy asked making me remember she never really had a birthday party before so this was new to her.

"Well it's different everywhere. We'll do the presents after you blow out the candles." I say.

"Okay were doing that now or later… Err now I'm guessing since they your pushing me towards the cake." I chuckle as she looked at me with a fish out of water look as I somewhat dragged her to the cake to get things going.

"We planned this so you can relax and have fun." I say cheery.

"Have fun? Last time I remember doing something similar to this was when I was three going to a festival too bad some assholes ruined the festival. Also got my first kill that day. Hopefully we have no party crashers." Scrappy said as she looked at the cake. "How do I blow them all out?"

"If anyone tries to crash this I'd hurt them. And all you need to do is take a deep breath an blow out the candles." I say explaining the last part.

She did as instructed but blew most of them out and I could have sworn I saw Abby using her wind magic to help Scrappy out with the candles.

I give her a small nod. "Just a few more Scrappy."

Scrappy breaths in and blows out the last set of candles. "I think I got them all."

"Yes you did. Now lets get to the presents shall we? Who wants to hand her their gift first?" I ask.

"I guess I will go first. Here have this and try not murder anyone with it too soon okay?" Abby handed Scrappy a box that when opened revealed a short sword tucked into a sheath that could be fixed to the waist line or belt maybe the back too. When Unsheathed it looked to be a blood red blade similar to the one Abby had well the one she mostly uses anyways. Didn't that stuff like make a cut that's hard to heal and known for bleeding people dry?

"I guess. I'll be next. Sadly I didn't have enough time to actually get anything better but here you go." I say handing her a small box. Inside was a small music box on a chain. The music box was two by one centimeters. It was difficult to make. When the music plays it'll have a calming effect on anyone who is nearby.

She pocketed it with the short sword and hugged me hard well for her. "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart." I say as some of the other people was approaching with their gifts.

Stacey was next. "Here me and some other strong people that care about you made this." She then handed Scrappy a multi colored coin. "It summons someone based on how powerful your foe is. It's bound to you. Use it when someone evil is kicking your ass badly so we can kick their ass instead."

"I have to say I might feel bad for her opponents then." I say jokily.

Stacey smirked as she patted Scrappy's head. "You should on the off chance one of the bigger people like Silver are summoned. Though the worst might be Cu as she's known to metally scar those she particularly dislikes."

"I'd hate to be one of the enemies then. That would suck."

"Yes though I'd cuddle you to death. Now it's my turn. Try not to end any worlds too soon kid." Cu then handed Scrappy a box and I got a deathly chill down my spine as Scrappy took out the first item which was a palm sized glowing sphere with some stones flying around it before it glowed and was absorbed into Scrappy…. What was that and why did I feel the urge to run?

"I just have to ask what is that?" I question.

Cu gives me a devilish smirk. "Something the Primordial council once fear to death being restored and given to it's rightful owner or one of them at least. Your familiar with the infinity stones and other objects and forces of the like correct?" Cu asked me as I'm one of the few that would get this.

"Yeah. I am familiar."

"That was basically something similar to them but leagues more dangerous. The infinity stones have limits and where an after effect of this. Though it was never named I refer to it as the Genesis Core. It takes all of the known infinity stones and more that even I don't know. It was meant to stand against the primordials which should give her some aid in fighting stronger beings but she still needs to learn how to use it properly even though it's part of her soul now." Cu told me and I almost spit out my drink.

"What's up with everyone giving the kid way overpowered items?"

"This is basically standard practice Alex. Given everything can likely be way more overpowered than that. You really haven't seen some crazy shit yet have you?" Raven said before rubbing an ointment on Scrappy's face before kissing her forehead. "My gift makes it a lot harder for ilusions to fuck with you Scrappy have fun though my kind will likely hate me for this but only I'm allowed to mess with you cutie."

"I have heard of a shit ton of crazy shit. And I kinda seen it too." I answer. As Scrappy accepted Raven's gift.

The rest went by with various useful pieces of gear or other items. It was finally over at that point. Thank whoever I was starting to fall asleep.

I wish my birthdays was this eventful instead of me looking forward to the end of the bottle. "Now onwards to the cake and icecream." I say theatrically to spice the mood up.

Everyone cheered especially the younger kids. Though Cu pulled me aside and gave me a hug. I've grown not to hate her as much but the resentment was still there.

"I'm guessing you sensed my mood or thoughts?" I question her as I whisper.

"Yeah pretty much." She told me holding me close rubbing my back.

I shrug her off a little. "It is fine." I tell her as I walk to the others.

Cu placed her hand on my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk I'll be here for you. I may not be the best parent in the world but I'll do my best to be there for you. Just enjoy your new life." Cu then vanished to who knows where only leaving behind a picture of a baby me being held by her.

I snatch it from the air. "Hmm." To think she was there in the beginning and then she left. I place it in my pocket. "Hey Abby is this cake a little of everything or just a selective few?"

"A bit of everything. But only of what everyone voted on. Have fun. Someone voted on chilli powder." Abby told me as she offered me a slice.

"If that's it then screw all the slices that resemble that color." I say looking at the color of my cake.

It was purple with pink and blue spots of bits in it. Likely some kind of candy pieces. "Yeah picked you a safe one."

"Thank you then." I say taking a bite.

Turns out it was blue berry flavor with random candy bits in it. Tasted good. Figures given she knows how to cook a lot of sweets.

"You baked a good cake Abby. Good job."

"Thanks though I do have a lot of experience. The party is going well. We'll be going to my nation next another Leanbox. But I live in a castle away from practically everything for the most part. One thing you should know. My nation has very little military unless you consider the military I own. Then my nation has the biggest military around seconded only by Lastation given they are the only other one with a large standing army." Abby told me and I just stared at her. What happened to cause that?

"I'd like to know those details later if you don't mind. But for now lets enjoy this party." I say.

"Yeah it's a long story anyways. Kids are having fun and that's all that matters right now. Nice send off before out next mission. Also I replaced the wine with grape juice given certain people tried to sneak it in. See you later Alex." Abby told me before walking off to enjoy the party.

"See you." I say as she walked off. I then go and find me a seat by Scrappy. "Enjoying this so far?" I question.

"Yeah it's nice and calming. And I got some useful stuff." Scrappy told me as she leaned back relaxing.

"That's good. I wanted you to have a decent memory here before we go to the next dimension."

"Yeah given it's possible me or Abby could die on it if it's bad enough. You're a shadow so if you get nuked at least you'll come back. Though it would have to be really strong to do that. Sorry if I'm getting depressing all of a sudden." Scrappy said looking down as if she did something wrong. Hard to believe some times that mentally she's an adult.

"It's fine. Everyone does now and then. Heck if something or someone tried to hurt you I'll do my best for them to hurt me first."

Scrappy smiled leaning against my chest. "Thanks mom. It means a lot coming from you." It's strange that she spent more time bonding with me than her real mother.

"Welcome kiddo." I say wrapping an arm around her.

"So um mom how do you know if a girl likes you?" Scrappy asked with a blush dusting her cheeks.

Uhhhhh. "I don't know if I can explain that well. Some of the ways to tell. One of the ways is that they stare at you when they think you're not looking. Another is when they touch you or hug you they may do it longer than others." I say trying to explain a little.

"What if they stare at you constantly and try to tackle you repeatedly?" That was a new one never heard that one before.

"Well in that sense. She might. It's just she's showing it in a very forward way." I say.

Scrappy sighs. "First girl I ever liked did that to me. She pissed me off though to the point I bound her in an encasement since she kept trying to tackle me. She's likely too young for me now. She was four last I saw her in a slower dimension."

"Just think of it this way. Once she's older you can go out with her if you still have feelings for her. It isn't rare for older people to date younger ones." Though in my dimension it just looked weird. But since there's immortals everywhere now I guess it wouldn't be.

Scrappy gave me a dry look. "My mom Zoey is thirteen thousand years old while my other mom Noire is only two thousand. So who's under age in this scenario?"

I rub her head. "I'm still not used to these worlds principles. I'm still getting used to anyone being above 100." I say wincing.

Scrappy blinks. "Weird humans usually live a lot longer here. Are you of a shorter lived race of humans? No you'd still be half outer god."

"Even if I am doesn't mean the other people of the dimension I'm from is."

"Oh okay. You at least having fun now or a better time?" Scrappy asked as I see a fancy bed pod thingy form around us.

"Yes. I'm going to take it that this is our transport?" I question.

It closed on us before I saw the world change out side of the view window very rapidly making me feel a bit sick at least the ride is comfy but a bit unsettling.

"Couldn't we just take a portal there?" I question.

Scrappy yawned. "Maybe safer this way or they wanted to mess with us?" That is possible.

"If you're tired take a nap." I say.

Scrappy yawned snuggling between my breasts. "Comfy pillows. Nap time."

"Pfft. I doubt they are comfy." I scoft.

Scrappy snuggles into them more. "They are. Super comfy and not too soft. Can I touch them?"

"I'll have to decline. It'll be weird for me."

Scrappy didn't respond as she was now sleeping on my breasts as the capsule disappeared and I fell on a dirt mound.

Gladly I made it that I absorbed the impact. I carefully pick Scrappy up in a bridal carry as I looked around.

We were in some kind of forest that felt off. It felt weird like something was off. But strangely calm. I could see a mansion in the distance looking rather fancy. Welp that's my first stop.

"I need to find out where we are." I softly say to myself as I started off in that direction.

Then I heard scurrying before a giant bug bit my ankle dragging me into the ground well tried… Before a pillar of flame scortched it to a cripse.

I move Scrappy to one arm as I take out my handgun. A giant bug? I don't think we're in our designated dimension. I look around trying to find the thing that crisped the bug.

"So another shadow wandered into Gensokyo? What did you do to get sent here?" Spoke a wild looking tomgirl with an albino color palette. She looked to be the source of the flames and Japanese themed based on the tags on her pants.

I aim at her. "I have no damn clue and how do you know what I am?" I question.

"Eh I'm their contact here more or less and you guys sort of broadcast yourself to those around here since this is a very spiritual place. So where is the rest of your squad?" She asked me still in the damn hair not one bit scared of my handgun.

"I have no clue." I say. Weren't we supposed to go to Abby's nation?

"Were you sent here by a pod or capsule by any chance?" She asks me crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"Maybe." Not wanting to say the answer but I basically answered it anyways.

"Urgh follow me. Second damn time this week it's happened. Names Fujiwara no Mokou by way. Just Mokou works. Now we are heading to Scarlet Devil mansion to get you wherever you need to go. So that your kid in your arms?" She then grabbed me and flew towards the mansion.

"In a way yes she is." I say trying not to move into action as she grabbed me.

"Really? She does look sorta like you. By the way, we may need to beat up the loli Vampires that own the mansion. They are cute and older than they look. If we don't fight them we'll need to have sex with them." Mokou tells me.. Okay… Might need to do a Blanc or beat them up.

"Why the second option?" I question.

"They can be really horny when they are in the mood. And you smell like they both call mother and mistress.. They mostly go a bit crazy for that person from what I've seen. Think that woman's blood is like a drug or sweet to them." Urge Cu she is causing me problems now. Though if they enjoy it I'm not going to bash her over it. Have to see how cute those two are first.

"That sounds wonderful." I mutter.

"Don't worry I'll deal with them if it comes to that. Just make a mad dash for the portal." Mokou told me as she blasted away the guard before a fancily dressed blue haired loli sitting on a royal looking throne. Her bat wings made her stand out as a vampire. She looked cute but not cheating on Vert just want to get to Abby's place.

I look at this Mokou person. "So you're telling me that the portal I need is in this place?"

"Yes one of the only multi use portals around and the closest." She told me making the answer rather clear.

"Wonderful." I mutter.

If only Scrappy was awake I'd ask her if she might know how to open a portal with that book of her's… Maybe I can throw her in a lake or something to wake her up… No she's too cute to disturb like that.

Though fighting while holding with one are will be a pain.

I just set Scrappy down once we land and shook her till she woke up. "Huh? Where are we?"

"A place that wasn't our destination."

Scrappy hops out of my arms. "Huh right we are supposed to be in gemstone. Hmm I could make a portal to gemstone. Though I do not know of this worlds relation to that one nor which pathways to take we could end up in a world worse than this one if I'm not careful. What is this world's Common name?"

"Go and ask that woman for details." I say motioning to the one I ran into the forest.

"It's called Gensokyo and only Lia knows of it currently. Now it's classified to her faction soo don't go blabbing about it all carelessly alright? Good. Now this place isn't very easy to get into for most at least. Though returning can be easy. Now most have to be captain rank to come here or even know of it. Sooo yeah you might get in some trouble. This world is surrounded by a barrier keeping things out while keeping it hidden." Mokou told us as the Vampire loli took note of us.

"So what is it that you want this time Mokou? Or is it some wayward guests like before? Regardless please go Show them away Sakuya I'm in no mood to entertain guests." The loli vampire said before a grey haired woman in a maid outfit walked out.

"I must ask you to leave the mansion now as Lady Remilia requests." She said standing in front of us calmly.

"I'm just here for the portal out of here." I say glaring a little.

Scrappy held up a glowing orb. "Okay let me put this simply. This won't kill any of you but this mansion will go bye bye. So this is my counter proposition to your's so what do you say?" Scrappy gave us an unnerving smirk as Remillia started sweating.

"You always go for the overkill way don't you?" I question Scrappy.

Scrappy giggles "Overkill is often the best way. It always is certain to make a point and provide the best results. Besides the loli is already sweating. So Sakuya please take us to the portal please unless you want to be a maid for a flat plain." The maid um Sakuya begrudgingly lead us away to a chamber with a portal in it.

"This is the portal you seek correct one of the portals the shadows set up?" Sakuya asked before Scrappy kissed her cheek. "Yes you cute maid. Now let's be on our way Alex to Gemstone."

"Agreed. I'd like to know why we came here. Instead of the one we were supposed to."

Scrappy gave me a nod as we crossed through where some people wearing body suits soon approached us their weapons in a non threatening position. "Lady Grey heart and Steel heart We've been looking for you. Lady Jade heart sent us looking for you when you didn't show up. You don't seem to be harmed. Would you like transport to the Lady Jade heart's Castle?" One of them said as they approached us before kneeling in front of us.

"Yes please." I answer

They get up and bow to us. "Follow us then please lady Grey heart and Steel heart." They then walked away leading us to follow until we found what looked similar to an Osprey helicopter in a clearing except it looked more advanced. Almost like something from sci-fi.. Almost.

"How long have we've been gone from the others?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"Three hours to be exact." The woman told me as we boarded the helicopter and took off.

Why did that portal throw us here instead of the shadow dimension? I guess I'll figure it later. As the flight progressed I just stare out the window looking at the surroundings.

The land was more rural than heavily developed city but from the way everything was laid out it was more of conversering the lands natural beauty than anything. I could also see a vast sea in the distance. As well as a rather big fortified castle that we were approaching hidden by land by a thick forest even by air it was hard to see.

"So why does she live here instead of closer to the capital?" I question.

"She doesn't trust most of the nobles in the land and prefers quiet places. That and after the 1 million, 999 thousand, 9 hundred and 98th assination attempt she got fed up. Many still resent her for the civil war that happened here not long ago hence we serve Lady Jade heart and only lady Jade heart. We are the Jade children after all." Okay that was a bit too intense.

"I would just get rid of the nobles. Or take care of them myself." I say. It is pointless that some people act that way.

"Trust me we would but they are loved by their people. And Emma Clockwork has went on record saying they'd only be killed if someone could kick her ass first. So far no one has been able to beat her yet." She told me. Well looks like I know what I'm doing here now.

"Do you know why she's done that. Even when there are corrupt nobles?"

"We don't know but we suspect one of those corrupt nobles is an informant of her's that for some favors she keeps tabs on what's going on in our country. Emma is a very secretive person. Lady Jade Heart trusts her to an extent but not too far. Emma did kill her when she was a child after all. Of course she says it was in self defense but many still don't trust her on that." So basically the nobles sold out for protection.

"So this Emma has both good and bad sides to her? What is she?" I question.

"Yes but from that we know she was originally Hyper dimension's Neptune but things happened and she ended up here killed Lady Jade heart when she was a child. Other than that you'd need to ask Lady Jade heart." She told me giving me the subtle hint I should ask Abby if I wanted to learn more.

"Alright. How long till touchdown?" I question.

"Fifteen seconds from now." The pilot said as I saw the ground approaching along with the trees going for a few miles above us.

"Nice place she has here." I say as we landed.

We soon see Abby after landed. "I'm glad your enjoying the view gladly I do share this place with a good friend who wished for a place to lay low as well. I took great lengths to restore and modernize this place in secret. As you were no doubt told Leanbox can be a den of snakes that have yet to be eaten by hawks and wolves."

"I've heard. And due to that it's good you are staying out here then."

"Yes. Though the central basilicom will make things a bit difficult. I will need to make sure Linda my Candidate will have a good guard detail while she travels back and forth. Let's say joining the shadows was something I didn't do just for Scrappy. It was a chance for me to not be stuck here all the time. Hard to try to kill someone who's not around often." Abby told me with a small smirk. She has a point those nobles now had an a smaller window to work with now.

"True. Though you'd have to be here enough to still be the active CPU don't you?"

"Yes which is why the rotation exists. If everything goes right I should still be able to run things from afar and only need to show my face for public events and ceremonies. Let it be said a CPU doesn't have to be a very big people person to get the job done. Any ways anything you'd like to do while we are here?" Abby asked me treating me like her guest.

"Nothing I can think of. Now if Scrappy wants to do something I don't mind."

"Do you think we can visit miss Emma my other step mom? It's been awhile since I've last seen her." Scrappy asked us innocently like we didn't talk about Emma already.

"Uh sure. If she's home that is. Also Abby I have a quick question. What is Emma nowadays?"

"Hmm I think she works for the shadows I think Omega's faction if I remember hearing right. But She's a mercenary now and likely to be shoved into an acting CPU role once the central bisilcom gets finished. I know where she lives but I may need to call ahead to let her know we are coming." Abby tells as she takes out her phone dialing up a number.

"Alright. Does she not like unwelcomed people or something?"

"No not if she knows them at least though I got news that she has some security squads roaming around so I want to call head to make sure there are no complications when we get there." Abby told me before Emma likely picked up and she began talking with her.

"Reasonable. Just inform us on what she says." I say as we wait.

Abby gives me a nod as she keeps talking. "I wonder if she'll be happy to see me. She doesn't like Mother Zoey but she likes me well truth be told she's more stable with kids than Mother Zoey is.. Well she tends to breed a lot of children from what I heard. You and Mama Emma are likely going to be more rocks in my life than mother Zoey will sadly." Scrappy told me with a sad look on her face. Shame how Zoey spreads herself so thin. I just hope Zoey spends some quality time with Scrappy at some point soon. I hate seeing her hurting like this.

"Hey its alright. Just because she isn't yet doesn't mean she'll never be. Don't forget that. She'll always love you."

"Yeah your right. Just hard to remember it sometimes when it's been a really long time since I've last seen her." Scrappy says with a small weary smile.

Then before I could say anything Abby speaks up. "Alright she said she'll be waiting in a nearby town to escort us personally so security doesn't give us any shit."

"Sounds good. I'd rather have less trouble to deal with. I was gladly able to relax for the last few months for once in my damn life." I grumble the last part.

Scrappy giggles as she hugs me. "Hopefully you'll have more chances to relax nothing much really happens here from what I've been told. Worst is when we need to do a mission."

"Hopefully it happens. So how we going there? Flying?"

Abby shrugs. "That's the fastest and simplest way or we can take my jeep either or. You don't like flying granted I can see why with your weight though imagine if your flew up and slammed into someone?" I'd be a kinetic bomb that's what I'd be.

"I'd rather drive and I don't even know how much I weigh anymore." I say.

"Almost half a ton likely in your CPU form. By the way, Lulu and Raven headed in to have a night on the town. They looked ready to have some fun while they were here. Well Lulu said her husband was recently stationed here so she's likely gone to see him. Raven have no idea what she's up to but I have some agents that she took a liking to watching over her. Seems like she doesn't mind though as long as she has some sexy girls all to herself for some nights. Follow me I'm glad I built my jeep to take heavier loads than you." Abby said as she walked towards what looked to be a built in garage.

"Hey. That's rude to say a fine lady as me as being heavy." I say jokingly.

"Hey boulders don't lie. You shattered one by sitting on it. Anyways you can get shotgun when we get in my jeep." She told me as we enter her garage. I looked at everything in side soo many cool shit in side… She even had a couple armored vehicles and tanks.

"I'm impressed. Now the question is. How much will the vehicle sag to my side when I get in?"

"About two or four inches at most." Abby said as she climbed into the jeep with Scrappy getting into the back. I climb in on the passenger seat and the jeep sinks a bit on my side as Abby began driving off. And man was it a rather long drive to get from Abby's castle to the town Emma was at.

"So if Emma is a CPU here is she a known one? Like publically. From what I've heard she isn't."

"An unknown one till recently currently less recently. She'll likely step out when she's ready given her sister and lover know now. Heck my mother was much the same. She's the Iris heart of this dimension." Abby told me as we stopped in a lot where a woman with black hair and purple eyes was waiting in the middle of.

"So you brought friends with you-AH!" She started before being tackled by Scrappy. "MAMA EMMA!"

I chuckle. "Yeah she can at least tackle you. It'll take quite a bit more to bring me down." I say to joke with her.

"Ha ha very funny now please get her off me… Kind of hard to be taken seriously with a kid hugging me to death here. You must weight lot then fatty. What? All that weight go straight to your ass or something? Not that you have much of an ass to start with. Ever heard of flat as a board? Sooo what are you guys doing here?" Emma asked after basically asking for my help then insulting me then asking what we were doing here. She is one piece of work with a mouth to boot.

"Well we came here due to Scrappy here wanted to see you. And you can help your damn self."

"Urgh fine.." She slowly gets up not wanting to disturb Scrappy. "So your like her part squad or something? Thought they'd put her with other kids. I have a lot of kids but I'm doing my best to keep tabs on all of them. Well we can catch up at my place. And you can tell me all about what you guys have been up to and why your Captain is smooching up to one of my allies." She tells us as she holds Scrappy I look at her arms and get the feeling one isn't like the other.

"Sure. We just taking the vehicle again?" I ask Abby.

"Yeah if we all agree on it. I'm sure Emma doesn't want to fly through the snow storm from Lowee not when she can be in a nice heated and insulated jeep." Abby say drawing out the last part. I'm going to agree with Abby fuck flying into a snow storm with skimpy ass clothing.

"Yeah and I can say I would have it the worse due to what I'm wearing. Even if I'm insulated as hell."

"What you wearing a metal bikini? Anyways we should hurry before it starts snowing. Also you guys hungry we have this great chef at my place she's odd but the food is great, just keep your guard up forty of my kids are void angels and some of them are lusts as in thats their sin of the seven deadly sins. Though they have a virtue too just so you know. But they can be a bit much. Oh right they are a rare shadow race not many of them around compared to others. At least that was till Zoey came along." Emma told us as she made her way to the jeep climbing into the shotgun seat. So Zoey is likely going to be the originator of an entire species?

"Let me guess she got her hands on you and made it happen?" I question as I open the door behind her and hop in.

The Jeep creeks and leens to our side more than before. "Yeah she did. Screwed eighty out of me half of them being void angels though I was mentally broken long before then." She tells me as the rest get in and we began driving off.

"I feel bad for you. She only got me for four." I grumble.

"Aww you wanted more? But your lucky four is manageable." Emma told us before Abby stops and looks at us. "Emma you need to get in the back Scrappy you can either be in the middle or ride shotgun." Yeah this much leaning is bad for the car.

"Yeah fatass. Get back here. You'd have to weigh similarly to what I do for it to sag this damn much." I say joking with her.

She rolls her eyes as she gets out and goes around. "Yeah yeah Keep it up and your keeping Lucy entertained tonight."

"Yeah not happening. There's only one person I'm willingly to bang." I say.

"Yes mom only does miss Vert after they got married. She's loyal to her after all. More than what could be said of Mother Zoey. I heard she's slept with a thousand to date." Scrappy said with a pout as she climbed into the passenger seat. Yeah I'm going to say it Zoey is a slut with how she sleeps around.

"From what I heard. Her sexual limbo is so damn high its too much for just a few people. Don't know where she got it though." Emma says.

"I believe she got that way when she came to brave and started sleeping with my other mom then things kicked off from there and got worse when she became a futa. Though I was barely around so I wouldn't know too much. Part of fate being a bitch then me undergoing training that took up a big chunk of time. Just cause I'm immortal doesn't mean I don't hold some value of time." Scrappy said looking depressed as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hey it's fine Scrappy. You still have all the time in the world to hang out with her." I say comforting.

"Yeah unless something happens to her. But even then I still have you two to fall back on. Never been too close to my other mom." Scrappy says keeping the same tone.

"Did you have some beef with her or something?"

"She tried to lock me in her basilicom for the rest of my life. Was way too overprotective to the point I had to run away to one of my big sisters." Scrappy said with an annoyed huff.

"Maybe she didn't know how to care for you fully yet and she let her motherly instincts go too far." I say.

"That's what I've been told. I was her first kid and she went crazy." Scrappy said she leaned back in her seat as we neared a rather massive house.

"You'll most likely get along with her once she's calmed down." I encourage.

"Hope so don't know how long we've been apart. Got a message from big sister Sam saying that she was pregnant with her second child from Zoey." Scrappy said a bit nervous at being a big sister.

Well a pureblooded sister. "And she'd most likely calm down after having her second child. It is common I believe."

"Yeah I freaked out with my first and mellowed out as I got more experience. Urgh yeah and I need to take care of a little me now. Also Alex you fine with Ghoul's and other more special cases?" Emma asked causing my mind to process for a moment. She means like Tokyo Ghoul Ghouls?

"What type? Most I don't have a problem with."

"Type three human looking man eaters. Arguably the most dangerous and manageable type of ghoul. I have two of them under my care. Three in total. Razor and Talon my kids and Yuki Darkwalker Nyx's adoptive kid and our chef. Don't worry they eat already passed away people." Emma told us trying to ease our worries.

"That's fine. I only have a problem with the zombie lookin ones."

"What you scared of Zombies Alex? Anyway, we're here I'll have you guys put into the system as authorized guests. Urgh I'll need to have Quantum mess with my contacts and put them into the list. I know I'll be getting a lot of guests and I don't want them to meet the ends of rifles. Head to the road to the right Abby that will take us into the garage." Emma said directing Abby into the right path.

"No. It's just I'll accidently shoot them when I think they are a zombie." I answer.

Emma shrugs as we enter the garage and get out of the car entering the house. Which had a lot of things happening so many kids running around talking in their little groups. It looked more like an orphanage than a household with all the additional hands taking care of the kids.

"Any how many kids do you have?" I question looking at them all. I doubt all of them would stay down here with how big the place looked.

"About a hundred and twenty plus. Only Eighty and a few more are from Zoey." Emma says before I felt someone slap my butt. "Nice Ass!" I see a girl about six flexing her hand after slapping my butt… She must be one of the lust void angels Emma talked about.

"That is unnerving." I say softly so only Emma could hear me.

"I know it's more so when some of them start fucking due to they need to consume sexual fluids to as part of their diets. But I've got some solutions to that problem." Emma whispered back as she rubbed the girl's head.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Got a bunch of elites for them to fuck along with those special bracelets till they are old enough. Gives them an outlet and stress relief without the danger of doing it with strangers." Emma says with a small chuckle as we head to a living room or is it family room?

"Reasonable." I simply answer.

Scrappy yawned and stretched. "So where are we going Mama Emma? Are we going to a game room?"

"If you want to. We need to go two floors down. The entire floor is for gaming. Either for arcade games or the game consoles." Emma answers as she leads us.

"So you have a lot of arcade games? Any three player arcade games?" Scrappy asked likely wanting me and Emma to play with her… Hmm, maybe I can use this to give her some shooting pointers with Emma.

"Yes. There are's even one that goes up to 10. When the place was built they put in all the most popular ones from the shadow dimension." As she pressed a button for one of the elevators.

It's color was blue wonder if that means some kind of speed? "Hey quick question any like realistic ones that let you select what firearm you use? Need to teach the kid how to properly use her gun. She has a P90 while I have my Heckler and Koch MG4 cuz I like heavy firepower. Figured we could use this opportunity to teach her a thing or two." I asked as the elevator started going down.

"From what I've been told yes. Once you choose what weapon you'll use it'll temporarily till the game is over."

"So we can each use the gone we want till the game is up. Sounds good to me. You up for a game with us Emma? Figure Scrappy was going to ask for you to play with us eventually." I tell her as we reach our floor.

"Sure why not." She says shrugging.

"Yay! Now which one is it? Oh is it that cool looking one down there!?" Scrappy then took off running causing me to chase after her. Fuck why is she so fast?

"Maybe." Emma says going after her. "I haven't really messed with many of them myself."

"It'll be fun since I haven't had the chance to play them much either. So how close are you to the little runt?" I ask her as we chase after the Edward Elric wannabe.

"Scrappy? I wouldn't say we're close. Well not yet anyways but we get along and I still give her advice when she needs it."

"Yeah I've gotten close to her she's a good kid just had her birthday party before coming here. Trust me she grows on you fast. Heck she made my nation and entire city as a gift to me." I told her. I may or may not already be attached to the kid after a few months.

"Congrats. Though I'd rather not have a sudden city here if she wants to do it for me." She says dryly.

"I'll ask her to give you something more personal. Main reason she did it for me was my nation needed it to start growing." I spotted Scrappy looking around out of the corner of my eye with her looking at what I think we were hoping to find.

"Let her make what she wishes. Now lets play the game shall we."

"Sure just show me how to get started Cheaper by the Dozen." I believe that's what that movie was called. What's the turn you even use for someone that had so many kids? Brood mother?

"That's a bad way to try to make fun of me if you're trying it." She scoffs.

"Sheesh just teasing no need to be more uptight than Noire. Bet you a hundred shadow bucks I beat your high score." I tell her holding up a shadow coin worth a hundred I figured a light bet would be good to break the ice.

"Sure why not." She says as she got in front of the machine and started going through the options.

I do the same on the other end picking my two favorite MG4 and MP7 before the game began to start up. This should be good.

"Let's see who is the best. Good luck you two." Emma says holding up a weapon I've seen quite a few times. A Heckler & Koch HK416.

She's likely going to beat me in marksmanship. I'll have to try for number of kills. Wonder how Scrappy will do. Well the game loaded in with a bunch of monsters that started advancing I quickly gunned them down not wasting a second killing them some were faster dodging my shots and others were more tanky taking more hits unless I hit them in certain spots to bring them down faster. Seems like they had a bit of everything for every shooter and most scenarios some I never even thought of.

"How you two doing over there." Emma says smiling as she played the game.

"I'm doing good my eyes are starting to hurt but I'm doing fine. Hard waiting for more targets to pop up." I heard Scrappy say as I heard a lot of firing coming from her direction.

I shrug as I cap a thing wannabe. "I'm doing fine but the tanks are a bit annoying. So when does the monster invasion end?"

"Isn't there a timer or something on yours? Or have you just not looked at it. Also the tanks are easy once you know the weak points."

"Yeah yeah just noticed it. Doesn't say score but I think the munchkin is beating us." I glanced at the time to see a minute was left but didn't show the score yet. Probably so no one sabotages the leading player.

"Who knows it doesn't show the score due to it does it at the end. It calculates how many kills you have, how many bullets you used ,and your accuracy."

Welp I know I'm likely losing this given I've used a lot of bullets and my accuracy sucks. "Good to know my spray and mow them down ass is likely losing. And time." The game finished and Emma was on top with Scrappy in the middle and me at the bottom. It then went to stats.

On my screen it says I killed 78 monsters, shot 523 rounds, with a 36 percent accuracy. Damn I need to work on that. On the side of the screen it shows all three of our scores. At the top was Emma at 14,133, then Scrappy at 7,210, and last me at 2,619 points. Above our names said the top five this round. "Damn I lost."

Scrappy giggles as she cheers. "Yay! I didn't lose. I at least I did half as good as Mama Emma. But uh mom you did really bad. I think you owe Mama Emma a coin from the bet."

"Yeah yeah. I was just a little too gun happy." I grumble as I flipped the coin at Emma.

She caught it easily and smirked. "Easy money. Tip marksmen with high caliber weapons have a better time. Due to the accuracy multiplier. Also using more bullets hurts your score the higher up the leaderboard you go. Heck if this got into a magic fight you'd likely still loose as one Scrappy is all about magic, I know a good amount and your mostly a blunt weapon."

"I'm a tank. I can take and send out big attacks."

"Doesn't mean you'll hit shit if it's faster than you." Emma said with a smile as Scrappy came around drying bloody tears with a towel just as our badges started vibrating.

"Don't you work under a different branch?" I questioned Emma as I held up my badge.

"Yeah different faction entirely. I work for Omega's faction while you work for Lia's. You're subjugation right? Mostly what I've been doing." Emma says with a yawn. She takes out her badge and it had a different design with her rank being Captain.

"Ah. Now how do I answer this damn thing?"

"Just tap it, place it to your ear or press the head of the icon. Ah shit mines vibrating now too." Emma grubbled pressing her's to her ear.

"Alright." I say tapping it and placing it at my ear.

"Briefing at coordinates bring whomever else gets the call with you. We are dealing with a Tier 6 threat. Hope your ready for your first real mission." I heard Lulu speak over the speaker. What is a Tier 6 threat?

"Tier 6?" I question. Lowering the badge.

"Country or nation level threat. We are to intercept and eliminate an invading vanguard from an as of currently unknown dimension scouts say they higher ups are war mongers. Don't stop them at this point or step the tide things can get really bad." She told me being completely business.

"Alright just give me the location I need to go and names' of the things I have to give an ass kicking."

"Its a rift we need to go into to intercept hence the coordinates. It's about a half a mile to the west near a lake close to where you are at." Lulu spoke and I could hear Emma swear her eyes burning with rage.

"Alright I'll be there. Lets go Scrappy." I say as we rushed to the elevator. Hopefully we don't get injured too badly from this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We head out entering Leanbox territory soon after where the battle was heating up with the local forces engaging the invaders looks like something out of a Sci-fi flick. Scrappy looked a bit nervous as we entered the war zone that was already looking like hell. Abby's soldiers sure can hold out. But there was a lot of destroyed buildings and dead bodies littering the battlefield.

"Alright Scrappy lets go and support them." I say motioning to the soldiers.

"Right. Lets go. I'll see if I can't use my alchemy to fortify the position. But we might be better off going for the bigger ones." Scrappy said as she jogged ahead of me with a sword on her back and her gun in her hands. I saw what she was talking about. Some dangerous looking mechs were stalking around raining down firepower everywhere. They looked like something out of Mech Assault with how they looked.

I take my LMG out and start opening fire to draw their attention.

They got some minor damage as they turned to fire at me advancing slowly. "Shit." Was I all thought as explosions kept raining down all around me.

I jump to the side and taking my shield out to block most of the damage.

It kept coming before the mech exploded from inside likely due to a certain someone. I kept moving up till I got sucker punched from a speed demon knocking me on my ass. I was about to get up before I was tased to the ground again and heavy hands kept me pinned. "Well looks like we caught you all before you caused too much trouble maybe if you surrender I'll spare your little friend here." I looked and saw Scrappy pinned to the ground with her own sword. If I did anything they'd have an easy time just offing her. "Now who's life do you value more? Your's or her's?"

"And how can I trust your word on that?" I question.

She gave me a smirk. "Tell me can you risk it with how easy I can kill your friend. Just a snap of my fingers and she'll be dead." We then heard the soldiers holding Scrappy scream as she herself began laughing as she pulled herself off the sword. "If you wanted to play you only needed to ask. So many explosives in one place why don't I set them off and watch the pretty fireworks go off." Scrappy said as the soldiers openfired on her the bullets all turned to dust a few feet away from her as some invisible field was destroying them. She quickly ran to one making them scream before she tossed it at a group the body soon blowing up in a crimson cloud. Worse she kept laughing like a maniac. Shit Crimson Alchemist not Edward Elric!

God damn it. I moved my hands enough to equip my combat uniform before I yank myself form the grasp of the person holding me before kicking them away. I'll need to take care of these basterds first before I help Scrappy.

A few of them turned their sights on me opening fire as the heavy troopers advanced trying to engage me in melee combat with some axes.

Too bad they don't know what I am and what I'm capable of. I summon up my shield again and use it to block some of their strikes and I even used the shield to attack back by hitting them with it a few times.

I could hear the bones break from each impact. They weren't moving when I was done. But Scrappy had pretty much killed everything else still laughing like a maniac.

I take my handgun out and quickly take down the rest of them with one to two shots each. Most of the shots to the throat. It would be a problem to try to shoot through some of them helmets. "Scrappy calm down."

"Why I'm having soo much fun they made such pretty explosions. And there's more nearby. So much more fun to be had. Isn't it our job to kill them anyways?" She asked her eyes glowing bright red the snowflake pattern over taking her irises. She sounded like a crazed killer compared to her calm and reserved normal nature.

"Calm down and take a breather." I say.

She grumped not looking at me. "Make me. **HDD MODE ENGAGE!** " In a flash she transformed into a woman with pure steel grey hair. Her entire suit was made of skintight chainmail looking material meshed with the bodysuit under plates in vital areas. What got me where the floating coffin looking things connected to her by ethereal chains. She took of fly to a forest in the distance sticking her tongue out at me as she summoned two weapons from nowhere as she fled away from me. Freaking teenager.

I transform myself and go after her. I can't exactly solve this with anything besides brute force due to I don't have anything else that could help with this.

When I got there Scrappy was already slaughtering the invading forces. Blood and guts were everywhere. Even some mechanical parts. And in the center of it all was Scrappy laughing like she was having the time of her life.

"Damn it Scrappy." I mutter as I go up to try to restrain her. I know I overpower her in strength but that alchemy is going to be a problem.

She noticed me soon after smirking. "So you've come to play too? I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." I had to roll to the side to avoid a slur of metal that rushed towards me. I almost got slammed on the return course. A burning sensation under my feet caused me to jump away as a pillar of burning liquid erupted only for a split second later for an energy blast to hit me in the chest. I slammed into a few houses before getting onto a knee to cough up blood. I touched my chest as pain erupted from my chest as black blood feel on the floor. It's been a while since I've felt this much pain or even the sense of I could die right now.

Might as well try out how tough that new mjolnir armor I just got. I equip it as I set off again. This time I'll be more prepared.

I feel something cool close up my chest as I went to find Scrappy. Though the light level began decreasing rapidly. I quickly switched to thermal even still seeing was shit with all the smoke going around. "One two three the river runs red." She struck out of nowhere slashing into the more lightly armored sections cutting through to draw blood but she was more so playing with me. "Four six eight death as has caught your scent." The ground shifted beneath me before a blade bashed me in the face. Acting fast I lashed out managing to connect a fist to her face sending her back as the smoke cleared.

I dive where she went to try to get her into a hold before she could do anything else.

She managed to dodge me and ran away before begin a chant causing the meatier and more dangerous sword looking sword to start glowing. I felt a chill go down my spine. That is never a good sign in any anime or video game. "Worlds End." She slammed the sword down causing a massive that went off almost like a nuke as my vision was flooded with white.

I let my instincts control me. I pulled up my shield and say " **Absolute Shield**."

I felt a few tings hit my shield before it stop shit. That was close. I'm glad now I took that hell flash training course from Sarah. Might have been dead now if not for her.

"Stand down Scrappy." I call out as I look past my shield to see if Scrappy ran off again.

I saw her being held by the throat by some woman a sword through her gut her arms motionless. "Thank you for softening her up for me. Would have been annoying otherwise." She told me before tossing Scrappy away… She wasn't moving.

I summon up my sword and chucking it at her blade first. I learned recently that I can call my weapons back.

But right when my weapon was going to hit her she disappeared. I did the whole sensing thing and I couldn't find her. Shit she must be gone. Please let Scrappy be alright.

I recall my sword as I made my way over to where Scrappy was with a med kit in my inventory I bought from the shadows. That should help.

"The bloody hell just happened! You answer me now!" Spoke the oh so wonderful ball of Joy Michelle.

"She went psychotic and one of the enemy got her hands on her." I say as I start patching Scrappy up.

"Urgh Sam is going to have a field day with this. If she went psychotic Sam will want to have her get a check up just to be on the safe side with her. I'll stay out till we are able to go to Brave. Her healing factor should be kicking in about now." Michele told me as she poked Scrappy's head.

"Alright." I say finishing patching her up. I then pick her up carefully. I'll need to return her to Emma's place before coming back and making sure things are taken care of. I connected my radio to the team's radio frequency. "We have a man down. Returning her back to Emma's place before returning to the battlefield." I still need to look up all the damn code words that the shadows use. Forgot to do it.

"Negative on the returning to battlefield. Spec ops teams are closing the rifts now. Clean up teams are mopping up the rest. Take care of the wounded and wait for further orders." I hear Lulu say over the radio. Well there goes that.

I look at Michelle. "You know this would be easier if you went back to your tome until I get there." I say floating up a little.

"Fine but don't drop me." Michelle said as she transformed into her tome form on Scrappy's chest. That makes things a lot easier on me.

I then carefully make my way back to Emma's place.

Luckily we met no further resistance till we met a Compa. "Take her to bed number five a medic will be with you shortly your teammate Abby Wells is currently in operating room 3. My daughter is distraught right now so if you wouldn't mind comforting her I'd be most grateful. And if you schmucks hurt my patients any more than they are right now I'm going to shove my needle in a place you really don't want me to now do it right!" She yelled scaring me… Who knew Compa had a scary side to her.

"Yes ma'am." I say quickly taking Scrappy to the bed.

Some nurses came up to the bed and started taking care of Scrappy ushering me to a waiting room where a young woman was crying her eyes out causing her eyeshadow to start getting all messy. Shame the scarlet color really helped bring out her eyes nicely.

"Hey You must be Isabel. My name's Alex." I say.

"Um hi sorry I'm usually more energetic just my girlfriend is wounded and I'm scared I may lose her again. I know she can revive herself but it doesn't numb the pain from seeing her like this." She told me taking out a handkerchief to clean her makeup up. Wait Abby has two girlfriends… Was this some weird love triangle thing?

"Hey it's going to be alright. She'll come out fine from this." I say comforting her a little.

"I hope so. I called her mom just in case though. I just can't help but worry. I spent so long working my way into Abby's heart. It's funny the first time we met she kicked my ass over a misunderstanding." Isabel giggled at that recalling a fond memory.

"Here tell me about it. You may feel better afterwards." I say giving her a smile.

"Well I'd just been coronated as the Planeptune CPU when I got word Leanbox had increased their military development. Now at the time the only two nations with a large standing military were Lastation and Leanbox. Lowee and my nation to this day are more of market and commercial places we only primarily have a defensive army. So you could imagine why we were worried about such a military build up. Now this all came about shortly after Green heart was forced out of power. So we didn't know what was happening so I went out to investigate." Isabel grimaced at that.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well." I sum it up.

She gave me a laugh telling me that was only part of it. "Yeah turns out they were in the middle of a full blown civil war. Between the side that wanted to take power for themselves and the side that still believe in and supported the reigning CPU of course Abby was thrusted into the position as she was the only candidate at the time. And she was very much a no bullshit leader. If she even thought you were consorting with the enemy she'd execute you herself. Now here I come in blind to the situation and see her off some people with no warning or reason from what I can tell. And I was still fairly green to military stuff having come from a Civilian background at the time."

She paused to collect herself. "I shout at her going in to attack only for her to bring me quickly to the ground. We got into a blade fight soon after. Only to soon learn Abby tends to play dirty in a real fight as she grabbed my pussy shoving in a finger through the suit getting me hot under the collar. Then the ass beating began where she only used wind magic to shred my suit up. I pretty much begged for my life when she put a knife to my throat. In exchange for letting me live I had to let her take me on a date. Still the best night of my life. Also how I lost my virginity. Abby is a special girl. She made that night feel wonderful even though it was obvious she had very little experience with dates and the like."

"That's good that it ended that way." I say sitting down beside her. "Did you two start dating afterwards or wait?"

"Nope we didn't even see each other for the rest of the civil war. That was pretty much just a one night stand as her eyes were elsewhere more so to IF and Tekken. As they are more of her type. Well you could say the same for Alex. Though she is a lot more predatory." Isabel then leaned on me using me like a body pillow almost.

"What finally made you guys get together?" I question.

"Well it all started when me and Alex began fighting over her. Alex more so cause Abby helped her become a better person. So we came to an agreement we'll share her and we'll let other girls into the harem too only after we checked them out that is. We need to protect our precious Abby after all. I mean who wouldn't want a night with her. Even now it still feels like the perfect dream when we have sex." Isabel soon had a dreamy look on her face as she stared off into the distance.

"And I bet Abby loves you both very much." I say not know what to actually say.

Isabel smiles at that. "She does everyday. She writes and sends messages as often as she can. Oh look here comes her moms." I glanced and saw one albino looking woman entering the room her hair was cute a lot shorter than Abby's but gave off a similar laid back vibe. Then there was what looked to be an older looking Plutia with her hair styled a lot nicer than the one I know.

Hopefully this Plutia doesn't act like mine. I don't feel like getting into another fight with her. I broke the other one's bones. I'd hate to see the damage I could accidentally do this time.

She calmly walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Hello you must be one of Abby's teammates right? It's nice to meet you. I am her mother Plutia Wells." …. She is sooo different than my Plutia.

"Nice to meet you too. Can definitely say you're different that the Plutia I know."

She giggled as she rubs my head. "I'm calmer than most Plutia's out there. I really only go off on my enemies or if someone really makes me angry." She began stroking me hair now before the other woman cleared her throat. "Um Plutia didn't we talk about petting strangers out of nowhere?"

"So she does this often?" I ask the other woman.

"Yes pretty much to anyone she thinks is cute. I'm S-Sha by the way former member of goldthird a general in the former international military." She told me even holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shake her hand. "I'm Alex Gardner. Former mercenary and now a soldier for the shadows."

"You got a nice grip. Watch my kids back and I'm sure she'll watch your's." S-Sha then withdrew her hand taking a seat in a couch nearby.

"I'm sure she will and I probably weigh more than everyone here combined."

I hear Plutia snicker not far from me. "So a fat ass then."

"You and Emma I swear. Do I look that chubby to you?" I question.

She grabbed my ass. "No but your butt is firmer than stale bread. Though you got a decent sized ass. Oh do you have mommy issues."

I growl at that. "I DO NOT HAVE MOMMY ISSUES I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY MY OTHER MOM LEFT ME!" Okay maybe I do have mommy issues I just need to know what happened back then why Cu wasn't more in my life.

That's not like me. I don't usually act like that so why did I? I cough into my hand. "I'm sorry for that outburst. I am like that due to the density of my body."

"It's alright. But my mother may be able to help you with your mommy issues at least a bit. But your pretty much all high density muscle. Come on Ssy can stay with Isabel we are going to pay my mom a visit." Plutia pretty much dragged me off after that.

"Everything on my body has a high density." I say as I let her drag me off.

"Even your sex drive?" Plutia teased with a playful smirk.

"During times yes." I say.

"Soo Pluty who's the cutie your dragging around." I look to the source of the voice and saw a pregnant Loli with pink eyes and even pink streaks in her blonde hair….. Okay who fucked a loli and this can't be Plutia's mom.

"I'm Alex Gardner. And you are?" I ask holding my hand out.

She took it and kissed my hand. "Lucy Wells Abby's grandmother and Plutia's mom. You likely already met my mom Stacey and my sister Stella is somewhere around here having fun after being imprisoned for so long."

"And who impregnated you for plutia and the one your pregnant with now?" I question.

"Oh that would be Belial for Plutia and Emma for now. So anything I can do for you sugar tits?" Crap she's a nymph.

"I'll have to politely decline. There's only one person I'd do it with."

"Bummer. Soo I overheard you have mommy issues. Got a photo of her or something of when she was in your life?" Lucy asked holding out her hand. Right there is that photo Cu gave me. Time for some answers.

I don't even know what overcame me to say what I did. I then pull out the photo and show her.

"Alright now I'm going to use this as a way to bring out memories of the past might sting a little." She said a chant and I was there as an astral projection right as Ubi took the picture. "She really is a cutie Cu. Though she has your face."

Cu rolled her eyes before kissing my forehead. "Yeah but she got most of her looks from you. Honestly I had to seal away part of her power or she'd have hurt you Ubi."

"I'm glad for that. My little star still needs to grow up big and strong now." Ubi said rubbing my head lovingly.

"Aww what a touching moment almost makes me want to puke. You've gone soft sister. Too bad for you I don't need to restrain my natural power to not harm mortals." Spoke that asshat I fought earlier. Before Cu could react he trapped her in a sphere and looked to banish her or something like that. "Now that she's gone from this realm for a decade or more time to corrupt what she held most dear."

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Ubi said before he slammed his hand on her head sending Yellow energy into her making her scream as it twisted her.

"Now time for the brat." He went to touch me only to be burn. "That bitch! Fucking hell. Should have known she'd protect her brat somehow. Fine corrupting the mother will have to do. Let's see how much this hurts sister being forced to watch what you love fall apart." He then left as the memory ended for now. That asshole!

I hold my head as a minor pain hit me. "And how are you able to show me that?" I question.

"Goddess chant. You have to know the language first and be capable of using them. Other wise runes are your best and often safer bet. I'd be happy to teach you the language sort of a secret language among us CPU's and goddesses." Lucy told me with a slight giggle.

"I might take you up on that. Maybe." I say going over what I just learned.

I could have had a decent life if it wasn't for that asshole. My entire life was shit cause of him. I need to see Scrappy to calm down. Her cuteness usually helps.

"I'm going to go and check on Scrappy real quick." I say sighing.

"Alright have fun." Lucy said waving to me. I head to the infirmary and find Scrappy only her hair now is rust red... How did this happen?

I sit down by her and run my hands through her hair.

She sighed softly leaning into my hand. I feel almost like me and her are like kindred spirits we were both screwed over from a decent life but somehow found our way again. I can't help but feel attached to her.

"I hope you wake up soon. It messes with me seeing you like this." I say to her.

"You must be really attached to her then. She is cute. But I'm guessing it's more than just a simple looks thing. You attached to her like a mother is to her precious little girl. Oh forgive my manners I'm Merlyn currently Emma Clockwork's eldest daughter and the one who basically manages the chaos of my sisters on a daily basis." Spoke a girl that looked very close to Emma except with some different traits here and there. For an odd reason my instincts were telling me she was both safe and dangerous.

"Hello. Though yes I do think of her as a daughter now to be honest."

"She's a good kid and my half sister to be honest. You two look so cute together. A mother and daughter's bond isn't so easily broken and is very strong. Oh right I'm a void angel by the way. A rare breed of shadows sorta like negative CPU's well at least we operate like such. We are quite a bit more complex. Though your a full fledged Shadow CPU I'm guessing?" Merlyn told me as she began studying me.

"Yes. Though I was human a few months ago. And I'm so far the only shadow CPU so far if I'm correct." Wait. Could my recent children be like that?

"I see and judging by your aura you mated with my father somewhat recently. Your kids are likely to be Shadow CPU's or close. Either like father or void angels. Something you should know Void angels usually take up both one of the seven deadly sins and one of the seven heavenly virtues. For example, my sin is pride and my virtue is diligence." Merlyn said sounding like the know it all on top of everything type.

"Yeah though not willingly." I grumble.

"Mom would say the same and she popped eighty of us out. Go ahead and sleep with her I won't tell anyone. Also Zoey's gone missing so your right now the closest thing she has to a mother. Well except her dimension Noire." Merlyn gave me a hug before walking off. I guess a little nap with the kid wouldn't hurt.

I'll have to look into how Zoey's missing after the nap. I lean my head onto bed before closing my eyes.

I don't know how much time passed but when I woke up I was being smuggled into by all sides with Scrappy still sleeping head buried in my breasts. "Hey get up everyone is meeting in the living room." I managed to catch a very beat up looking Abby standing near the bedside.

"Does Scrappy need to be there?" I question.

"Yes she is need she is part of the shadow army now. I gave her a potion that should be waking her up soon. I already got my briefing earlier. Now I need to go hunting after getting Emma one of my swords demands blood." Abby said before leaving without another word.

I then pick Scrappy up before heading to the living room.

There Lulu and others were at some I remembered and others I didn't but everyone had a grim look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Casualty reports. Lots of wounded smaller amount dead still a lot with the amount that came. Our front got hit the hardest." Lulu told me getting straight to the point.

"We've tried our best. How hard were we hit?" I question.

"Eighty percent wounded and five percent dead." Lulu tells me straight out making my head spin a little.

"At least the dead isn't above five." Normally there's a lot more percentage of deaths from what I'm used to. Which isn't good.

"Yeah and they were shadows so they'd come back eventually. My husband is taking care of the stranglers currently hate to be them right now. He's the ranking officer of this dimension for a reason." So there is a big guy stationed here. Wonder what he's like? Hopefully not a jackass.

Then Emma walked in looking like she normally does with a chip on her shoulder. I wonder if her ass is tighter than an airlock?

"Why is a tome of Zoey's here?" She questions as she enters.

"First off I was made by Zoey but I'm Scrappy's tome. And I'm out right now as my CPU is currently unconscious because a certain someone gave her excessive blunt force trauma." Michelle told her as she appeared in my lap rolling her eyes at me.

"As long as she's alright it should be fine." She says.

"We'll know when she wakes up. Still need to talk to my mom later. How many insane old blood CPU's have you dealt with Emma?" I ask pointing at Scrappy who I laid on a couch, curious if she's dealt with this stuff before.

"Not that many. I don't keep track on what I deal with you know."

"Can you have a barrier put up around her till we know if she's sane or not yet. Rather not have to knock her out again." I said a bit annoyed with the lack of answers.

"Alright." She say as small forcefield materialized over Scrappy.

"Thanks also do you know of any ancient weapons by the name of Damnation and Worlds end? Her HDD form pulled out when she started going berserk." I remember catching their names briefly with some old language Sarah taught me to read.

"And why is this happening to her?" Emma said out loud.

"She's an old blood they get dreams and memories from their past lives and that can mess with them and Zoey isn't the sanest tool in the shed. Temporary insanity is common for them even more so for an alchemist like her." I heard Stacey tell say with some nice looking silver haired woman next to her with Lucy pouting angrily.

"Ah. Bet that's a pain in the ass." She says.

"Eh It's not that bad once you get used to the swings. More so when you can manage your crazy. Also your wife is pouting cause she's no longer the older sister." The woman gave me a smile and wave before shrugging at Emma.

"Well she is still the eldest since she was born before but she isn't the oldest anymore." She says.

"Still not happy about being the youngest now. Anyways how is everything going? Dad said he nuked them so are we still endanger of another attack or are we good now?" Lucy said as she was still not too happy.

"I'm not too sure. I haven't gotten the full report about everything yet." She says.

"Yeah we are still getting everything together as the fallout settles but it looks like we are good now. Captain Lulu. Lia's faction also the leader of Alex and Scrappy's squad." Lulu told her making herself known.

Emma looked at herself awkwardly being out of uniform. "That's good. But as you might already know I'm Captain Clockwork of the Omega faction."

"Yeah the one that got flung into Silent Hill. Hate to be the one to fight you." Lulu says as she sits down on a couch opening a beer can.

"Yeah I heard I can be quite the terror when I want to be." Emma says sitting down as well.

I huffed. "Seen worse and felt worse. And heads up the kids waking up. If she starts freaking out I'll talk to her. Do not lay a finger on her Emma." I say giving Emma a glare as I walked over to where Scrappy was.

"Hey why specifically me?" She questions.

"If she was unstable and came at you could you trust your other side not to rip her to shreds? Heard how you murdered several bases and are pretty much numb to killing." I say as I placed my hand against the force field as Scrappy woke up looking almost like she was in a daze.

"Your saying it like that form takes control of me in this form. And even if it did I don't attack children."

"Still not taking a chance right now. Almost lost her once I don't want to risk it again. You can come up to her once I make sure she's all okay in the head." I said before I started trying to talk to Scrappy tuning Emma out.

"Hey Scrappy. You alright now?" I ask.

"Huh?... What happened where am I?" Scrappy said looking around… She doesn't remember a thing. That's good at least a little bit.

"You kinda went psychotic for a little bit."

"So I lost it like my mother does sometimes. I need to see Sam-" She hurriedly made a bucket before she puked her stomach's contents into it.

"She should be fine just some shock sickness. Going full HDD for an old blood is like going on a rollercoaster with a full stomach. Don't think the force field is needed now." Stella said with a sigh.

When the force field went down I hugged Scrappy.

Scrappy despite her sickness snuggled into me as Stacey chuckles. "Steel hearts are always the type you want to hold close and never let go. Still remember being like that with Stella even when she reached a thousand. You know Emma the only two active Steel hearts are in this room right now."

"I didn't know that." Emma says.

"Sorry I'm gonna take Scrappy out for some air. Be back in a few hours maybe." I say before transforming into my skimpy knight form and flying out an open window with Scrappy. She needs some air from this stuffy place.

"Is there anywhere you wish to go?" I question Scrappy as I flew through the skies.

"Can we go to an ice cream place the vomit left a bad taste in my mouth." Scrappy asks still being a young teenager.

"Sure." I say looking around and flying to a nearby city. I wonder if they'd be selling it now with the recent events.

They I spotted a town that was undamaged and going about business as normal. Well.. Guess stuff can happen.

I land nearby and de transform. I don't want to draw attention in that sense. "Think you can walk or you want to be carried?"

Scrappy bounced up. "I'm feeling a lot better now. Think my body got to purging whatever was messing with it." Okay guess her kind of CPU is a really hardy variant.

"Lets go and get that ice cream eh kiddo."

"Yay! Our credits should work here. Think after this we can go to Brave? We'd need to ask the boss here first though." Scrappy said as she held me hand while we walked to our destination.

"It doesn't hurt to try." I say. Wait does she know that Zoey is missing?

"Yeah I believe our badges points us to the ranking officer of the dimension. But ice cream first then we can worry about visiting mom in Brave. Maybe I can try connecting with my sisters more?" Scrappy says giving me a smile as we enter the ice cream shop.

"What's the last thing you heard bout Zoey?" I ask. I don't really want to keep it from her.

"That she was dealing with a few things like a copy of herself and other issues. Why do you ask?" Scrappy askes completely clueless.

"I don't know the full details. But….. She has been deemed missing."

I see the look of fear etched on Scrappy face as she transforms and makes a portal before flying through it. "It's fine you go after her and while your at it. Check on Alex Darkwalker for me." Spoke a guy in a cloak who my instincts were screaming danger at.

I take one look at him before jumping through it as it was closing.

I saw Scrappy flying around calling out for her Zoey in a panic hopping this was all a cruel prank.

I start running after her. Gladly she wasn't flying that fast. "Scrappy slow down!" I call out.

"Mother Zoey! Mother Zoey where are you!" She said flying faster heading over a forest searching for Zoey.

I set off at a quicker pace. "You know you'll never find her like that!"

She just kept flying away. Shit she must be too high to hear me. Welp going to need to tackle her out of the sky.

I transform and shoot off after her. I'll need to pin her so I can calm her down.

By this time she had flown over the sea heading for I believe this dimensions Planeptune but I can still work with this since I'm physically stronger than her.

I then try to go as fast as I can so I could tackle her.

When I got an opening I took it tackling her down into the sandy beach of Planeptune covering us in sand. Next thing I heard was Scrappy crying as she clung to me as hard as she could. "Why did she leave me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't. How about we go and talk to Sam on the full details." I say soothingly to her. Running my hand through her hair as I held her close.

She sniffles rubbing her nose into my chest. "Okay mom. She should still be there at least." Since we are still transformed maybe we can do a flying race there to cheer her up well close cause I don't know if we can given Zoey's nations defenses might not be friendly to flyers.

We can do it until we hit the nation though. "Hey Scrappy how about we race there. First one to get to the southern entrance first wins." I say.

She giggled at that. "Your on! Ready set go!" She then took off faster than I could track with my eyes. Shit she's fast well here goes nothing.

I better make it look like I'm trying. I smile as I set off. Flying after her.

She treated this more as a game flying close enough to the water to touch it while also flying into clouds making them go all rainbow colored for fun.

I chuckle as she acted her age. Maybe we should do this more often. Even if I still don't like flying that much. It will still be good for her. Gives her a chance to relax and unwind hmm maybe I can convince the CPU's here to start up the new years celebration with fireworks if they don't already do it here.

"Come on Scrappy your slacking if I'm catching up with you." I joke.

"Oh come on can't I enjoy myself a little with a slow poke like you mom. You know it wouldn't take much to get you wet with all this water under us." She said teasingly back.

"I don't want to hear it when you lose then when your enjoying the scenery." I say making myself go faster.

"Oh fine you'll never let me hear the end of this otherwise." Scrappy said before taking off ahead of me touching the water to cause it to erupt in pillars of steam to distract me and through me off course. Cheeky girl.

Other than I'll have to be wet for a few I'll be fine. "That the best you got!" I say laughing.

I feel a sudden urge of regret as explosions start going off near me causing me to almost crash into the water a few times due to the force. At least I'm durable enough they aren't really hurting me right now at least.

As I see Zoey's nation approaching I yell out. "Alright time to calm down those explosions. Don't want to be shot at now."

"Alright. I get it fun's over. Let's find a good place to land before we walk up to an entrance." Scrappy told me stopping the explosions as we search for a good place to land before walking the rest of the way on foot out of our HDD forms.

"Lets land by that palm tree." I say pointing.

"Hmm wonder when they put those out here. But that works. We should detransform when we land. I can do this naturally wherever but your bracelet will need to recharge the bead it used. Good thing there is a good number of them." Scrappy quickly landed though I had to be more careful with my weight.

"So these palm trees weren't here before?" I ask.

"Nope nor the sandy beach. It used to be just be the dry docks stretching out to the sea. Well when I last came here at least." Scrappy said before de-transforming as her feet touched the sand.

"And I'm guessing they chose the Cyan color due to your mother?" I say looking around.

"Yup she's known as Cyan Heart and Cyan is actually one of her favorite colors. She tends to favor the cooler colors from what I've seen. Well the entrance is that way so have your badge or ID ready for them to scan." She told me as we soon began heading to the checkpoint.

"Alright." I say following her.

One of the guards stopped us when we got close enough. "Alright ID or badges. We need to check them before you can go through. Just a basic security check. No need for a pat down unless you're into that sort of thing." They stepped out to greet us only wearing bikinis and light gear. Though if I'm right that small necklace is an energy shield generator. So they can still take a good amount of hits. Though I'm not complaining about the eye candy.

I pull my badge out and show it to them. "So they allow you to not be in uniform here?" I question.

They laugh. "We're on a beach this is the uniform. Other members of our squad are patrolling the beach hidden as normal beach goers you'd never guess they are military or out there unless you cause trouble. And hey, it helps on hot days and get's people to loosen up more. But yeah you two's badges checks out. The light above is purple. Instead of black for a fake one."

"That's true and have a good day." I say to them. I would hate to wear a uniform on the beach.

We walk through after that with Scrappy looking slightly nervous as barely anyone gave us a passing glance. I wonder why? Scrappy is the daughter of the former CPU of this place. Does no one recognize her?

Well she did grow this much in the last few months. "Where do you think Sam would be?" I ask.

"Basilicom or her place most likely. But getting to her will be tricky unless I ask Michelle to send her a message as she's one of the top five and not exactly the type just anyone can go see while she's working or at home. It might just be easier trying to talk to Nyx given she's technically our boss." I could tell Scrappy was getting nervous being a stranger in her home dimension. Not really belonging in the world you were born into. She's likely more accustomed to the shadow dimension than here.

"Alright let's go to Nyx then." I say.

Scrappy took out her badge and looked at it after tapping on a few things. "Alright she's north of here currently. She should recognize my energy signature. If not we can tell her we are here on business first. Don't think we need to worry her with our names right now." She was tense and nervous. Very uncomfortable to like someone who knew they didn't belong.

"You know her knowing our names won't be bad. Why do you wish to hide yourself?"

"Just feel like it will cause unnecessary complications otherwise. It's not like I'm staying here anyways. It'll be better if I just keep my head down, get my business dealt with and leave. No reason to disturb them from their daily lives and cause a lot of questions to be asked. I've only been in this dimension for little over a week altogether. Besides a wandering CPU like me is unimportant. The world can keep going without me." Scrappy said before equipping a hooded coat that hid her energy signature. It even messed with me a little though I still knew her face and her basic description. Her hair is also auburn now instead of grey like the last time she was here I think.

I flick her forehead. "Stop over thinking it. You may believe that in that head of yours but others don't. Now I won't stop you from hiding but it'll only hurt certain people in the end."

Scrappy looked troubled by this before looking up at me. "So then what do you suggest mom?"

"I suggest not hiding. Even though most don't recognize you, you did grow up quite a few years in this dimension's timeline, just inform and talk with the people that matter to you. Like Sam or Nyx for instance. While you don't have to tell everyone. It would hurt those that was close to you if you hid."

She changed her coat to one with metal plates on certain parts of it with a gears grinding against and anvil emblem in the rough shape of a heart… And it still had a hood. "Okay. I'll try. But I'm still wearing a coat cause coats are cool."

I chuckle. "That's fine kiddo." I say patting her head.

She grumbled at that trying to fix her hair. "Let's hurry up and find Nyx already."

"Fine fine. Let's get going." I say grinning as I mess her hair up again.

I hear her grumble again as she fixed her hair before following me. It only took like an hour before we came across a mansion that looked like some edge lord or horror movie watcher lived here. It was in short a creepy looking house.

"I'm guessing this is where she lives?" I question looking at it.

"Yes seems like most from the shadow dimension have edgier tastes. You want to ring the doorbell?" I felt the ground underme shift pushing me to the door bell that was shaped like a skull.

"I'm guessing you don't want to?" I question as I press it.

"REEEE!" I almost jumped when I heard that almost having a damn heart attack. "Because it does that." Scrappy said giggling at how terrified I looked.

"Fucking jumpscares." I grumble.

"Just a minute I'll be there shortly." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Scarlet?" I question. Shit I forgot she was here.

The door soon opened. "Yeah it's me. Been working with my aunt for a while till they place me in a squad hopefully yours so we can work together. How have you been?"

"I've been good. A few things happened. You know the usual. How about yourself?"

"Well I met my other mom… Turns out she's a grumpy bitch for the most part. Kept calling me bastard for the first month straight. She's still grumpy as heck. Apparently her and my birth mom hated each other a lot." Scarlet told me looking rather uncomfortable.

"Better than what mine did. And hey she may warm up to you in the future. Right now she's just pinning her hate for your other mother onto you."

"Yeah I know at least Nyx is nice enough. Anyways your here to see her right? She's in the hot tube in the pool room relaxing with Blanc. It's straight down the hall and to the left can't miss it. I need to get back to baby sitting Susie." Scarlet then closed the door behind us and left to another room.

"Lets get going then." I say following Scarlet's instructions.

Scrappy followed but when we got near to the room I quickly covered her ears as I quickly heard moaning coming from the other side. Damn it Scrappy is too young to be corrupted like this!

"Oi Nyx. Calm it down for a minute." I call out through the door.

"Oh Come on this was supposed to be me and Blanc's alone time." Nyx whined to us.

"And you can resume it once we leave." I say back.

"Fine fine. We'll put our swimsuits back on." She says back and I hear water moving as they get themselves decent.

After a few seconds I opened the door. "Better be decent."

I saw them both in swimsuits. "Yeah we are. So what do you want? And who's the redhead?" Blanc asks staring at Scrappy.

"Nyx here knows her." I say looking at her.

"Yeah though you got a hair color change Scrappy." Nyx says getting out of the water before hugging Scrappy. "Last time I did this to you. You barely came up to my waist then."

"Well I did spend some time in the shadow dimension for awhile." She says.

Nyx kissed the top of her head. "I could have guessed. Though you must have used one of those training rooms to get big and strong. Well not too big yet. Heck you looking more and more like Zoey everyday… Except your cuter and your cheeks are chubbier." Hmm Nyx must really be the loving aunt type for Scrappy. Got to do my best to make sure the kid doesn't die on us.

"Which we came to get information about what happened to Zoey."

"Her and Crimson Heart got sucked into a portal by a not so nice person and they haven't come back. Either Zoey is indisposed or can't portal her way back. She should have reached a shadow out post at least by now if there's one where she's at. If not it's going to take a long time till we find her or bring her back." Nyx tells me as she rests Scrappy's head between her breasts.

"That doesn't sound good at all." I say.

"Yeah it isn't and right now we have our Candidate in training help filling the void Zoey left behind. She is still not fully recovered yet but she has enough heart that she's doing her best. I'd give her a year to learn the ropes better and she'd be running things well enough." Nyx the released Scrappy who gasped for air from Nyx's heavenly bust.

"Do you think she'd be gone for that long?" I ask.

She sighs sitting on the edge of the hot tub. "I don't know it may be a day or two here maybe longer than a decade. And if she's really moody she might leave as soon as she gets here. Likely to seal herself away if she's depressed then it could be a few millennia before someone finds her if someone finds her." I hear Scrappy begin to cry at the thought she may never see her mother again.

I then hug Scrappy. "It's going to be alright Scrappy."

She clings to me and cries into my chest. Guess I'm one of her pillars of support now. Not sure how the Noire here is like only her and Scrappy don't have the best relationship.

"I'll be here until she gets back guarantee. Then I'll help you get the details from Zoey when she returns."

"Okay mom. If she even sticks around for long." Scrappy said as she snuggled deeper into my bust.

"Now how about we go do something while we leave Nyx and Blanc here to their own devices."

"Hmmm Sure we still have to pay Sam a visit about you know what Mom. Oh right Nyx can you call Sam and ask her to meet us in the lobby of the basilicom? Doubt she has me or Alex's number. So a meeting spot is the next best thing." Scrappy asked Nyx who looked to me for an answer.

"We were in a short war and she went Psycho for a little slaughter spree. She wants to talk to Sam about it." I didn't even try to hide it from my boss figuring she should know it's something important. Though Scrappy will likely be miffed by this it's for the best.

"And I'm guessing it's due to what she is. Go I'll contact Sam for you." She says waving us off.

Scrappy gives Nyx a smile to show her thanks as we left to the basilicom hopefully Sam will have some idea on what to do. Though from what Stacey told me temporary insanity runs in old bloods.

"When we're done. Do you want to go and get that ice cream we haven't got yet?" I ask.

"Sure if I'm still awake. Been trying to work out how to make something I'm calling a singularity bomb. Going to really screw of those we fight if I get it working right. Only place I think I could test it in would be a shadow place. Given it's more destructive than the nova bombs." um what now? What the fuck is with her and dangerous explosives?

"Alright calm down the explosive making thoughts till we get to that point."

"Eh um sure." Scrappy replies as we near the basilicom.

"Now let's go see Sam." I say.

We walk inside and are soon greeted by a woman in a professional outfit. Blonde hair, sky blue fair skin… And she was surrounded by three bodyguards who looked to mostly just be following her everywhere. She looks like a business woman or more like one of those politicians.

"Hello. I'm Alex Gardner." I greet.

"Samantha Smith. These are my self appointed bodyguards They follow me everywhere except when I need privacy. It's nice to meet you Scrappy even though we haven't spent much time together. Now what seems to be the problem." She asked me.

"She had a psychotic episode, went on a killing spree. Been told it's common for Old blood to go temporarily insane by Red Heart and by her kid." I tell her plainly reciting the details.

"Hmm. I can try to do something for it. Follow me." She says as she turns and walks away.

Me and Scrappy follow wordlessly though Scrappy got a lot of stares causing her to pull up her hood shyly trying to hide herself.

Once we get to where we were going. I believe it was her office. She sat at the desk and pulled out a biggish book from her inventory and started going through it. "Now I believe what I have in mind will most likely work but I need to know if you're alright with it Scrappy." Sam says not looking up at us.

"Depends what are you going to do? I need to know what I'm getting myself into before I agree to something." Scrappy asked treating this sorta like a doctor's visit.

"I'll just basically messing with your energy and the psychotic part of your head." She answers.

"So basically nothing like getting a Cthulhu mind fuck right? Or blast heard even those are painful." I say trying to break the ice and also speaking from experience. Mom sure loves her little stunt but I did come out stronger for it so I'm not going to complain… Much.

"It shouldn't be no. She'll be asleep while I do it and the only thing she'd feel is maybe a headache."

"So Cthulhu mind blast then. Alright how long will she be asleep for? Also you two going to snuggle? Do your nails or other sisterly stuff? You two have a lot of bonding moments to catch up on. Though if you two don't feel like bonding I can post that one photo Zoey gave me of you online for the world to see." It was actually Cu who gave me it as a blackmail package but Sam doesn't need to know that. And judging by her rapidly paling face she is still believing it.

"And which one is that one?" She questions.

I take out a dozen copies and lay out before her some I'm sure not even Zoey has. It ranged from the most innocent to the most embarrassing one of her sleeping with Zoey's dick in her. And this is only a small fraction on what I have on her along. I still have the originals with me incase she tries something.

"Take your pick of which ever you don't want everyone seeing here and in the shadow dimension the most. I've been told that one on the end will fetch a pretty penny to the right person." I give her a devilish smirk as I see her paling whiter than a ghost as Scrappy looks between us. I get why my mom loves screwing with people sometimes the look on their face is sooo priceless.

"If Scrappy wishes to hang out then its fine." Sam grumbles pinching the bridge of her nose.

Scrappy giggles as she hugs Sam's waist who couldn't help but crack a smile and pat Scrappy's head. Her adorableness is contagious. "I think you have your answer. You two are adorable together. I'll stay here till she's asleep then do some shopping. Have her call me when you two are done bonding." I repack the photos and take a seat waiting for Sam to begin her work.

Sam place a hand by Scrappy's temple and muttered something and Scrappy became groggy then. "She'll fall asleep shortly."

"Alright good luck you two also want me get you anything as a thank you gift?" I ask trying to be nice to Scrappy's sister.

"Sure. Could you go to the bakery down the street and get me my usual."

"Alright should be easy to spot. I'll save it in my inventory for when I get to you." I go to leave and say one last thing. "Also she usually calls you big sis Sam. Seems she thinks highly of you. Even though she can be shy and clumsy. Also may want to talk to her on toning down the explosives maybe not having over a thousand world enders on her at one time." I soon leave as Sam makes a comment on how Scrappy is crazier than Zoey in destructiveness.

I leave the basilicom and start going down to the bakery first. "Hmm. I wonder what they sell here?" I question myself silently.

Once I got there and looked around I saw a bunch of stuff I haven't seen before. Turns out they have the usualls and more.

Hmm. Maybe I'll get those cinnamon rolls. I get in line and wait for my turn to get the order.

Soon the time came for me to place my order. "Hello miss what will you be having?"

"I'll have a batch of cinnamon rolls and Sam's usual."

"Alright that will be 285 in credits." The cashier told me showing me the usual card reader.

Damn. If this was in US currency that would be outrageous. I pull mine out. Hopefully it works. I think as I swipe it.

It lets out a ding. "Alright I'll go get you Sam's usual and your cinnamon buns." She then came back with a literal damn case of sweets and a box for my cinnamon buns. "Alright here's everything."

"Thanks." That's why it cost that. I grabbed them both and put them into my inventory.

"Have a good day we enjoyed having you here." She calls out as I go to leave.

I give her a small smile as I walked out. "Now where should I go. Maybe I can go sight seeing." I mused.

"Hey! Sister! Where you going!? Can I come? Can I? Can I? Pretty please with ice cream on top?" Spoke a green haired girl who practically teleported on to my back sounding really hyper… Don't tell me Zoey banged me a sister from Cu…

"And who are you?" I question.

She giggles leaning more on me. "I'm May. We share a mother. Though dad is rarely around mom says she'd ask some of my sisters to visit me. You must be one of them. I can tell by how your aura feels. All mysterious and warm like mom's."

"That's because your father is most likely busy and sure you can come with." I say.

"Yay your the best sis!" She cheers hugging me tighter to the point it actually hurt a little seems like the more powerful people could actually hurt me with a hug. Though she's so small it's likely something magic related.

"Ease up there kiddo."

"Hmm Oh sorry guess I let my power get a tad bit out of control. So where to first the planeptune tower? Lowee land? The Cyan heart plaza? The memorial? Oh maybe the Leanbox VR world experience!" She said excitedly.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. "I was thinking about looking around here." I say honestly. I don't know if I want to go to the other nations. Maybe to see the Vert here before we leave though.

"Oh.. Sooo the memorial is nearby we can talk to Crow about it since she's there most days she's not working. If we're lucky we may see Saria or Kate too." May then tried pulling me by hand in a direction.

"Alright alright." I say letting her drag me.

When we got there three women were Standing in front of a large stone slab with names scrawled across it. One was a dirty blonde, another a brunette and the last one had a long main of sleek off white red tinted hair it gave me the impression she was a killer. The first two either had their hair short or only shoulder length military style.

"Do you know either of those two?" I question.

"Yup the dirty blonde is Saria she's a general here. Then Kate is the brown haired one. She's special forces an Elite. Though she got brought back from the dead as a revenant. Then there is Crow the long haired one. She's a half ghoul nicknamed the vulture. I heard she was stuck out in the field and had to eat her dead squadmates to survive not starving to death." … Okay that must have scared her mentally.

Also. May is quite the talker. "What's the memorial for?" I question.

"Oh there was a big war in their home dimension after someone made most of the CPU's go crazy. This memorial is for everyone that died during the two century war." May told me as she pulled me closer to the trio.

"That's a lot of names." I say looking over each of them.

"Lot's of dead to count. Too many to count alone." I hear Crow say. She sounded almost like an Emo her voice was soft and even. Almost hard to read unless you knew what to look for.

"It's sad to see that this many people on the walls. It speaks volumes on how bad it was."

"Yeah the recent one was two hundred it was actually going on for a few thousand years. We even had a mole that I was killed trying to expose. And look where that ended with the standards getting all soft and mushy." I heard Kate grumble at that. She must be one of those more hardcore types.

"Well that happens when there isn't war for awhile."

"Nope that's what happens when the war drags on for long enough and they just try to fill the spots and rush training. It's been like this since the last years of the war and now I need to whip some punks into shape." Kate gives me a cold look that sends a shiver down my spine.

"I can already tell I'd hate for you to be my drill sergeant." I say looking at her uneasily.

She laughs evilly. "Drill sergeant. No I'm the one who makes the drill sergeants cry themselves to sleep. If they fuck up I'll light a fire under their ass. I'm the fucking Drill commander best remember that if you ever train under me. I'm harsh because the enemy won't be nicer than me I can guarantee that."

Saria sighs and snaps her fingers. "Cool it Commander we aren't on duty right now. Only be a hard ass to the recruits okay? We need you to be nicer to everyone else. PR is very important nowadays as opposed to back then."

I decide it's best to introduce myself. "My name is Alex Gardner. A shadow CPU."

"As aka the one that fucked Vert here. Wonder why she was all of a sudden up to three. Think Dawn would like to talk to you. The one with Flaming hair. Anyways, nice to meet you. Sorry about my sisters roughness still getting used to peacetime affairs. And it's nice to see you too May just ease up on the teleporting okay?" I almost had a heart attack when I remember I left Dawn here.

"Oh no." Wait didn't I talk to someone. I think I talked to Lulu about having her transported to my dimension.

"Oh I know that look. Got to keep in mind different dimensional times. Shadow dimension is by far the fastest and Gemstone is one of the slowest. I think they were working on something that would help her with her hair burning issue. It would at least let her control it." At least that's something.

"I'll need to talk to her before I leave then. To definitely apologize."

"May can take you to her and then back here. She's one of our messengers now. That and she can teleport up to three people currently safely. Sorry need to get going or my wife will get worried." Crow told me as she started walking away from here.

"Bye. Nice meeting you." I say giving her a wave.

"Yeah same to you. Also keep an eye out for Beatrix she may want to say hi. She's been boning Zoey's and Cu's Servants that aren't taken yet. She's making a population explosion for her race. They are already in the hundreds by now." I'm betting that I'm going to meet her at some point what race even is she?

"Alright. I don't know why there's so many of you horny people around where I go nowadays." I say dryly.

"Listen Alex once you reach a certain age you realize sex is one of the best things in the world question is are you the one person type or the screw everything type. Zoey tried to be loyal but the futa part boosted her sex drive to the point one or two people can't keep up with her." Saria tells me. I get it a little with how many people here are practically immortal to aging.

"I'll agree with you when it happens." I say.

"Hey sis we better get going to see Dawn and get back here before the fireworks start." May told me as she took my hands making me feel a bit weird till my vision black out. When it cleared I was holding a dying Scrappy one of her eyes had been gouged out and she had numerous wounds there was even a big hole in her chest near where her heart should be. There was nothing I could do no doctor would even say a person with these wounds was going to live for long.

"Mom I'm cold… I'm f-f-freezing." I could hear her clear as day. I could even feel and smell her blood as in soaked my arms and clothes.

What the hell happened? I then try my best to put pressure on the bigger wounds to try to slow the blood flow as I tried to get my medkit out.

"M-Mom am I.. Am I going to die?" Scrappy asked as she coughed up blood. I could feel her pulse get weaker as she lost more and more blood.

"Not if I can help it." I say as I began patching her up. I pull out a bottle of that healing spray that was in there and started spraying it on the bigger wounds. Slowly closing them. I hope that there's enough.

I felt Scrappy push a book against my chest. "Take… her home…." I saw Scrappy's eyes glazing over as she struggled to take a few more breaths before she stopped abruptly and slumped over. I tried feeling for a pulse and came up empty…. She passed away in my arms. I couldn't believe she died.

I start crying as I held her. What the hell happened? Whoever did this will pay.

"Aww did the piece of trash finally kick the bucket? Good riddance I say. She was a waste of a life anyways couldn't do anything right." I heard a voice that made my blood burn. Zoey that fucking bitch!

I summon up my sword and chuck it in that direction.

As soon as I did that I felt a punch to my face and a pain in my side sending me tumbling back. I look to see Zoey kicking Scrappy's body without much care. "Truly worthless with a face not even her mother can love. You really thought you could go a round two with me with how beat up you are? You really are pathetic. But at least you have some value unlike this waste of space." She then kicked Scrappy's body down a ravine causing my heart to ache. She was even more gone now that I can't even bury her only mourn. The sky started raining darkening my mood.

"And what made you change your damn mind about her." I bark taking my shield out.

"When I noticed how her only worthwhile trait was her alchemy everything else was worth less. So I decided I'd just steal or copy her power and make it my own. Then all I had to do was do away with her. And now the only other witnesses. You and that damn tome she gave you. Shame you were such a great fuckhole too." She then vanished and I soon felt a barrage of hits all at once but stayed standing as the darkness began collecting on my skin empowering me.

"I am a shadow CPU and from the shadows I gain strength as their enforcer." I don't know why I say this but the power I was feeling right now was intoxicating.

I listen around me so I could try to pinpoint where the next hit would come from so I could take it.

I hear a crackle through the air as time slows down a little enough for me to block the incoming blow bashing Zoey and lunging at her my sword carving into her in a jagged angle causing more damage.

Thankfully my reflexes are way up there. I go for another strike but she dodges.

When she goes to strike me in the face with a dagger I came back to where I was like nothing ever happened still holding May's hand.

I shake my head and grumble as I held it with my other hand. The hell was that?

"You okay sis you sorta spaced out there? Maybe you should talk to mom?" May gave me a worried look as she stared up at me.

"No its fine." I say to her giving her a small smile.

May smiles at me in return. "Then let's go to Leanbox then!" I then felt a strange feeling as she teleported us near Vert's place here. Beats flying or walking there.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "Time to talk to them." I say to myself walking up to the place.

I then felt something slam into me followed by. "MOTHER!"

"Hey there. I'm sorry for not coming sooner." I say looking own at her.

She didn't look old enough for too much time to have passed. "Did you miss me? Mama Vert was really nice to me. Oh yeah my hair band keeps my hair from burning you and it looks so pretty!"

"That's good and yes it does look pretty." I say rubbing her head.

Her giggling brightened my day as she held onto me. "So are you going to take me home with you this time? I want to fly and play with my other sister please pretty please." She gave me the puppy eyes as she was doing the classic hyper kid stuff.

"Sure. Though I'm most likely staying here for a few months at least. I don't know how my schedule is."

"Oh okay but that means we have more time to play." Hmm maybe I can have Scrappy help play with her? Which reminds me Sam may be done with her soon if she isn't using Scrappy as a teddy bear right now.

"Sure but not currently. I have a few things to do first. I just came by to say hi real quick."

"Oh okay… See you later then I'll just practice my flying." She said a bit bummed out.

"Hey don't be so down about it. I'll come back in a few hours and stay till someone yells at me."

Dawn giggles and kissed my cheek. "Your the best mom!"

I've been a kinda crappy one. "I'll see you then alright sweetheart."

"When you do I'll show you some fireworks. It's not about how much time you spend with your loved ones it's how you spend it that's more important." She gives me a smile as her hair shines brighter.

"Very true." I say. "Love you kiddo. I'll be back."

May took my hand and we teleported back to Zoey's nation. Now I just need to find Scrappy and Sam.

I start walking back to the basilicom. Let's see if they're still there.

"Sorry but Miss Smith has left the country with Little Scrappy and Miss Noire. They left to Lastation. Sorry I'm Crystal also known as Diamond heart the current acting CPU of Candia. You were looking for them correct?" Spoke an utterly gorgeous teenager to my right. She look almost like a runway model and… Reminded me a little of Esdeath in the deadly hot type of way.

"Yes I was. Thank you for telling me. Do you happen to know why they went over there?" I question.

"Cause Noire is the CPU there and Scrappy wanted to go sighting with Sam. You know me and Zoey both had pretty shit upbrings?" Crystal asked catching my interest.

"No I didn't." Yet why is she sprouting that to a stranger.

"Yeah she doesn't like talking about it from what I heard. But Scrappy likes you so your decent in my book. Listen for both me and Zoey's lives we've been slaves or tools for assholes just cause even for Zoey when she had a time of peace things just loved to mess with her. She was even raped by her own mother and some others. She was broken like I was at one point. Not surprising given we were solely created to be weapons of mass destruction. I'm telling you this so you can better understand mine and her own points of view and why we tend to do some of the things we do." Crystal told me looking directly into my eyes as if judging my very soul.

"Like screwing everything that basically walks?" I question.

"She was raped almost daily. Her sex drive was already high but it was a lot more managable. What sent her over the edge was going futa. It made her more sex crazed. If she stuck to one woman they'd break shortly." So like in most hentia futa's are horny bitches.

"Wouldn't the rape put her away from having sex?"

"It likely would if it wasn't for Liz who she was attracted to. Which reminds me someone brought her tormentor and the Evil Arfoire from here. Zoey made them public sex slaves for their crimes as even if killed they'd just come back. I'm currently looking after the children Zoey screwed into them. Now would you like to use the teleporter to Lastation?" She asked as if she never told me Zoey made two people public sex slaves.

"Yes please." I say. I'll get all the details later.

"Down the hall past Katarina's office and two the left. Warning Bethany is likely plowing her again by now." Crystal warned before giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking of her hair having a slight sparkle to it as she walked away.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." I say walking down the hall.

When I got to a certain room I heard the sounds of rough sex and some loli shout. "Yes! Keep fucking me harder!"

I cover May's ears as we walk past. Couldn't they do it at their damn house.

Going to need to invest in some ear muffs. Though it wasn't long before we reached the teleporting room which had a few portals leading to various locations mostly places in this dimension.

I choose the one that had Lastation by its name.

After arriving in front of the basilicom I looked around where would they be? Inside the basilicom or getting something to eat?

I guess I'll go in and ask where they are. I walk in and try to find the desk reception.

"Hello can I help you miss?" The girl behind the desk asked upon noticing me.

"Yes. I'm wondering if Scrappy and Sam came through here?" I ask.

"Ah yes they went to a local theme park to have fun. Well the whole family went. I believe even Uni and Mary went with their children." She told me pulling the location up on a map for me.

"Thank you." I say turning and walking out.

Dawn was resting on my chest as we walked to the Theme park that looked a little bit out of place but still fit.

I bought two wristbands before we went in. Day passes I believe they were.

"Hey mom lets go on the dragon ride!" Dawn says running off ahead of me. So that's what being a kid in a candy store is like?

I look around and see it. "Fine Lets go."

She giggles as I follow her. It looked like some roller coaster made for kids but still fun enough for adults.

We get in line and wait to ride it with her.

We get in with her giggling as the roller coaster began to start moving forward.

Lets see how enjoyable this roller coaster is.

It started with a small drop to build up speed going on a side loop down, raising again before going into a loop and a corkscrew. It was at least fun so far. Bit intense for a kid ride. We then dove into a tunnel before rising out for another climb and spin.

"This fun?" I ask Dawn over the noise.

"THIS IS ALMOST AS FUN AS FLYING!" She screams to me over the noise.

I laugh at how she's acting. At least she's having fun.

Soon the ride ended with us being ejected from the roller coaster and into a goo pit that looked like love but was only slightly warm. Like falling into a hot tube.

"Really?" I question shaking some of the goo off.

"What it isn't that bad I heard the Planeptune one launches you into an endless pool of pudding. We should get out before someone turns the goo into cement." Dawn says as she hurried to get out.

I jump out. "I'll let your ride the rides then. I don't want to be splashed or land in something on every one."

"Alright I'll be safe mom. Um mom who's that in the Ferris wheel?" I look and see Sam and Scrappy sleeping together while what looks to be Noire staring at them. She looks more like she belongs in bloodborne.

"The people we're looking for."

"Oh then lets go to them mom!" Fire soon formed some burning angel wings as she flew off to them.. So that's how she flies or at least helps her fly.

I do my best to clean the rest of the blasted slime off as I walked over.

When I got there I saw Sam holding Scrappy protectively. "They've been like this for hours. Who knew they'd become inseparable after an hour." 'Noire' told me as I sense an illusion up.

"So how did the energy thing work out?" I ask.

"Well enough that she should be in control of her faculties next time she goes on a slaughter spree." Sam said as she yawns from waking up.

"That's good." I say standing there.

"Sorry but I'm going to hold the little munchkin a while long if you don't mind. She's too cute to let go of and too smart to run out of topics with." Sam held Scrappy protectively while cuddling with her. Can't say I blame her… Also it's nice to see Scrappy bonding with one of her sisters… Which there are many of.

"That's fine. I'll most likely head back to Leanbox after awhile."

"Alright I'll send her over if she wants to see you sometime. Thanks for pushing us to connect as family." Sam told me before kissing Scrappy's forehead.

"Welcome." Was all I said not knowing what else to say.

"Hey mom can we ride the Ferris Wheel too! With them?" Dawn asked looking up at me.

"Sure." I answer her.

She pulls me into the ride with them as it starts up again. Not the most exciting thing but if it makes her happy I'll go along with it.

"It's like the ones I had back home." I say to myself looking out in the distance. It was one of the few things I could enjoy a little years ago.

"Your feeling sad about something mom. Your aura shifted to a darker color." Dawn said looking up at me her fire turning to a cooler color mimicking how she felt right now.

"No I'm fine Dawn. Nothing you need to worry about." I say giving her a sad smile.

I felt Scrappy take my hand before whispering to me. "It's alright you have a better future now… And someday I'll hunt her down for hurting you." The last part was almost to quiet for me to hear but gave me a slight chill.

"You know how much it irritates me when you do that." I say plainly. There's a reason I haven't told her much of what happened before I turned into a CPU.

"Huh? Holding your hand?" Scrappy gave me a confused look as she blinked awake fully.

"No. Doing that damn memory thing. You shouldn't have known about that part. I've never told you at least."

"Didn't need to activate the skill. Or touch you. Your aura triggered it. Sorry I'll leave you alone for a bit." She then transformed and flew away.

I sigh. My aura shouldn't have. I'll talk to her later.

Flashbacks of Scrappy dying in my arms go through my head as I think. It all felt so real but what was it. I'll need to look into it. Just to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Do you mind if you rode with them for awhile Dawn?" I guess I'll go and talk to her.

"Sure miss Sam and lady Noire are nice people I'll be safe with them." Dawn gave me a reassuring smile as she snuggled up to Noire.

I unbuckle and jump off the ride landing on the ground. Before people could say something I transformed and went in the direction Scrappy went.

Finding her is going to likely be a pain since she knows how to hide her energy signature properly. When she wants to be alone, it's a pain to find her. And I do not know where she likely goes when she wants to be alone.

At least I can find her in that sense. It's not like she can replace her energy. Even if she hides it there would always be an empty space where they are.

I kept scanning the area eventually finding her at the very top of a tower still in her other form. She looked down and deep in thought.

I land besides her. "Credit for your thoughts." I say. Have no damn idea if that's a saying here but I'm going with it.

"Maybe just have a lot of thoughts going through my head right now." Scrappy didn't look to me instead still looking off into the distance.

I sit down besides her. "Do you want to share them? It might help if there's two heads instead of one."

"Yeah It's just where do I belong? So far all my life it's been drifting from one place to another. I'm a CPU that isn't tied to a nation or dimension even here I feel no connection to here. I just move and adapt not staying in one place for long. Most my age already have formed deep lasting connections or at least know a lot about where they are from. Either way I'm mostly alone. I'm a stranger even to my home land. No sense of belonging anywhere except to fight and kill. Sure I make stuff as a hobby but I can't really make it a business. I'm just a killer that's pretty much all I am right now just someone who takes away." She said as she looked at her hands.

"Even in my pasts lives that's the gist of everything I rarely ever formed any meaningful permanent bonds eventually everyone just leaves and I'm alone till the end." Sheesh everytime talk about sucky reincarnations.

"How many times are you going to think over this topic? There is more to it than that. You are a stranger in your homeland because you grew up and your not reintroducing yourself. It's all how you do things."

"I think I get it. But it's more like introducing myself for the first time. I wasn't even here for long in the first point. Just a lot of anxiety about everything right now." Scrappy held her legs close to her chest. Heck most kids her age are still in school and not in the army.

"Hey just know I'm with you through most of it." I say rubbing her back.

She leaned on my shoulder letting out a sigh. "Yeah that's one of the reasons why I see you as a third mom you've been there a lot for me and helped me a lot. Though Stacey pretty much raised me most of the way. You helped refine my skill set."

"I do the best I can." I say.

"Your best is enough. At least you're around more often than Zoey is. Who's likely banging out more sisters that are likely going to see even less of her. At least you and Emma are keeping it to a manageable level." I get it, it's one of those things with a kid feeling neglected especially when your mom pumping the kids out every month.

"It's just how she turned out. At least she tries to do things for all her kids."

"Yes she does, me and the rest of my sisters all try to be there for eachother. I think her two eldests are around here somewhere. Heard they've been paying everyone a visit lately." Scrappy snuggled up next to me being her cute normal self right now.

"That's nice of them."

"It is. Still want to meet them. They were being taken care of by an ancient Shadow. Not a special shadow but one of the normal ones that got that old. Up for a joy fly?" Scrappy asked me as she flew a bit into the air.

"I guess I am." I say standing up.

She takes my hand flying higher with me doing a slow spiral with me. Almost like dancing in the sky.

"You must really love flying huh."

She giggled as we flew through the sky. "What gives you a better feeling of freedom than flying with the wind in your face and hair?"

"I guess you are right." I say smiling.

She smiles as we keep dancing in the sky. It was great she was enjoying this. I wonder.. Maybe we can plan some sorta sky show with her as her welcome back to the dimension? Just need to talk to Sam about organizing it… Since she seems like the manager type.

"Just know. If you have a problem. I'll always try to help you with it as long as you tell me."

Scrappy smiles giving me a hug mid air. "Thank you mom. I will definitely remember that. Just let me know if you ever need your melee weapons fixed."

"I will kiddo." I say chuckling.

"Hey when's your birthday. I want to know so I can make you a great birthday gift." She said looking into my eyes with a smile.

"December 25."

"Oh so its not much further than mine. Wait isn't that like christmas day too?" She's right guess I'm going to get more gifts then.

"Yes it is." I answer.

"Soo I got a month and a week roughly to make some things for you then. Let me look up the date real quick." She takes out a black pocket watch that had a glowing time pieces even the date was illuminated with Nov 4 year XX869. That's roughly a few days ahead of when we had Scrappy's birthday.

"I look forward to it then." I say rubbing her head.

She giggled as I do that before trying to straighten her hair. "It'll be a surprise then."

I ruff up her hair again grinning. "How about we go down and hang out with everyone for awhile."

"Sure that's something you can really beat me in falling." She giggles as she falls backwards going into a full blown fit of laughter as falls lifting up at the last moment to avoid hitting the ground.

"I only weigh like 10 time more than you squirt." I may weigh more actually.

"Still heavier than me!" she says landing on the ground gaining a lot of stares as do I.

"I'll always be heavier than you." I say detransforming.

She stays transformed as she takes my hand. "Yup but that's cause your a big strong hard to move wall. I'm going to stay in this form a while longer it's a bit jarring changing forms."

"Alright. Do as you wish."

She giggles and pats my back and the next thing I knew I had a face full of brick and mortar followed by a "SORRY!" God damn it. I wasn't expecting that much force from her but I managed to catch myself going into a push up to make it a bit dramatic to mess with her.

"Really now?" I say a little jokingly. Playing with her. Now she didn't hit me with enough force to knock me down. Yes it might have been a decent pat on the back and would've sent a normal person tumbling.

"Sorry I've never tested the limits of this form before I've been training in my normal pretty much exclusively until recently." Scrappy was blushing up a storm in embarrassment basically not knowing her own strength.

I push myself up with my hands to get back on my feet. It feels good to have a decent bit of strength nowadays.

"Eh she let you do that Scrappy now if it was me she'd be feeling it." I heard Liz say in a cooky tone oh this is going to be good.

"I'm still feeling your last damn hit." I grumble.

"So your saying you want a spanking or a cunt kick? Just messing with you… maybe. Though a lot of masochists have been requesting them lately. Still we are looking pretty similar Scrappy well are HDD forms our anyways and I'm guessing us too miss Grey heart. Except me and Scrappy are metal." Liz then grabbed my ass a tight hard squeeze causing me to jolt a bit at the she aggressiveness of it all.

"Yeah no. I don't want to test if you can actually shatter my pelvis."

Liz smirks. "Maybe but then again it'd be a strength test. So how is my little girl doing? Been raising all sorts of hell for the bad guys?"

"Yes she has. She's been getting better." I say.

"She better been planning on putting her through some me type of training to toughen her up. I'm guessing you might benefit from it too. Or maybe you'd be better training with Alice." Liz said pointing to a blonde haired who was walking with a child holding her hand.

"I think I should be fine with how I am. I'm good with hand to hand and I've gotten better with my weapons."

"Yes though Alice will help you better with skills given from what I know your primarily Durability based with some strength. Alice is also Durability based but to a higher degree." I look at her and wonder how. But I remember what Sarah taught me. Learning more skills could be the difference between winning and losing.

"Your right. Learning more skills would help. Though I don't want to rely on them to win a fight. They would help."

"Yup though Alice teaches more from sparing so it'll be a learning experience for you fighting another tank. Also you may inspire my grandchild and Scrappy's Niece Sherry." Then it hit me that time using queen of smugness.

"So Sherry is your grandchild? And how old is she?" I ask.

"Like five now I believe. She was around the same age as Scrappy originally. She's still really young and currently physically weak like struggling to lift five pounds weak. One of her legs had a limp to it before Zoey healed it." Liz told me making me cringe a bit. I didn't think she had it that rough growing up. Well at least she has a loving mother.

"Well I happen to know the grown up version of her." I say to Liz.

Liz rolled her eyes clearly groaning internally. "Soo which parent does she take after mom. Alice or Neptune?"

"Mainly Neptune from what I can tell. I don't know Alice that well."

"Your going to have talk more with her then. Alice is usually very polite and kind. I think we have some other future people running around not sure who all is around though." Liz jabbed a thumb back to Candia which is really close to Canada.

"If Alice is polite and kind. Sherry definitely mainly takes after Neptune."

"A talker and a smartass. That sounds accurate. I wonder if there is a future version of me running around too?" Scrappy asked sending a stabbing pain into my heart.

"Why are you wondering that?" I ask.

"Duh so I can learn some cool alchemy stuff and plan ahead for any crazy events. Wouldn't you be a little bit curious?" She asks looking up breaking my heart knowing not long from now we'll lose her.

"Yes but I would let the events play out."

"Because fucking with time is dangerous I know. But still are you worried about something?" Liz looked me in the eyes before I heard little Sherry break the ice. "She saw Scrappy die. Held Scrappy in her arms as she passed away. While someone that looked like grandma was watching not far away. Did I miss something?" Scrappy looked at me heart broken. I growl the only way Sherry could say that is if it did happen in the future. But it's likely she knows how long till it happens.

"And how did you come to that conclusion. It can be different things yet you bring up that specific one."

"You had a brief connection with May where your powers amplified. And Miss Laura also helped me see it so I could tell you." She looked straight at me as I felt a presence behind me.

I sigh rubbing my temple. Some things are just irritating as hell.

"Yeah a bit of my fault but you can't change fate. And even you said it yourself. You'd still let events play out even at the cost of the one you love maybe all the ones you love." Spoke a woman behind me sounding like a complete insensitive jackass.

I don't say anything as I turn my head to look at the person.

They were wearing what looked like a swat uniform. Swear I could remember her from somewhere. She had silver hair and her aura when I sensed it was enough to unnerve me a fair bit.

"And who are you?" I questioned.

"Laura. Current primordial of time and currently taking Sherry under my wing due to her unique gift. Don't ask how I got to be it was just for the heck of it. But yeah Scrappy will die not far from now. So you should really think about making the most of your time with her." My brain almost shutdown after that. She'll die soon… No there has to be some way to save her! I'm not giving up now! Fuck time, Fuck Fate I will not let this happen!

"And yet you're going to let this happen. At least give me the full details."

"Yup not my kid not my problem well yet anyways. But I'll give you a hint. You go on a mission to hunt some certain monsters. You two get stranded. And shit spirals out of control with Scrappy getting rapped. That's all I'll tell you for now." Laura told me with a shrug causing me and Liz to stare at her.

"That's all the info your going to give us? What the hell." I say irritated.

"Yup though try not to get too pissy our I'll make you relive your worst nightmares on loop for the hell of it. Been awhile since I've seen some good horror movies or kinky porn videos." She grabs my pussy before walking away.

I grit my teeth. Not saying anything.

"Tight and wet might come to bang you later. Anyways got places to be and people to screw with." She then blinked away leaving me furious and my heart shattered.

I growl. "What the fuck was that. And who the hell even is she?"

"Silver heart. The primordial of time. One of the people you should never fuck with.. Also the winner of the jackass of the eon award. Or was it smartass?" Liz tells me with an irritated look of her own.

"Why do I have to run into people almost left and right I don't want to fucking meet."

"Cause they are damn near everywhere but while you're sitting there being pissed she's having a mental break down." Spoke Liz holding Scrappy in her arms who looked like her world had just shattered completely.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I then go up to Scrappy and hug her. "It's going to be alright."

She didn't say anything resting her head against me. I hate it when they're silent at least if they say something I could at least check how her mental state.

"I'll do my best to prevent it. There are different branches of the timeline after all."

"Yeah but it may just be each branch leads to death just at a different point or cause." Scrappy was still depressed even when I tried to cheer her up. Why are the smart ones also the depressing as shit ones as well.

"Like I've said. I'll do my best to prevent it."

"Yeah you can try little knight but not everything goes the way you plan. If you truly wish to change a vision your going to need more power or fuck fate which is what I normally do. Now have a good day Alex I need to take care of somethings." Cu then kissed my forehead before teleporting away again as quickly as she arrived for that split moment.

I look back down at Scrappy. "Do you want to continue the day or do you want to do something else?"

"I-I just want to go home wherever that is and get go to sleep this day's been just too much…" She told me looking away. Yeah don't blame her. Then our badges began vibrating… This day just never ends.

I groan as I take it out and tap on it. What the hell do they want now?

"This is Lulu we're being thrown on another mission no call outs meet up near Cyan Heart's candies in the coordinates attached authorize temp portal will be ready on arrival." She then hung up on me causing me to groan again.

"Fucking wonderful. Ruins my fucking plans."

Scrappy sighs. "Work on the fly then. It was likely we were one of the squads on call for this and they threw us on it. Well no rest for the wicked." Scrappy then drew a sign in the air forming a temp portal before pressing her badge against it turning it black before it sucked both me and her in.

I stretch as I come out of it. "Didn't we just get done with something damn it."

"Wow you two are rookies on a good day we have time off normally its back to back missions for a year followed by a week of rest. Pretty much rinse and repeat just the job varies and how we can chill on it." I heard Raven tell me with a smug grin.

"I fucking hate it already. I wish they said crap like this when I signed up." I grumbled.

"She's fucking with you Alex. Once we get a couple more members in the squad we can set up rotations which will give us more flexibility." Lulu said walking up to us with Scarlet to her right.

"Alright. That sounds better."

"Alright everyone since Abby was too injured to join us Scarlet here will be joining us. Now everyone suit up we only have three hours shadow time to get in, kill the targets and get home any one not to the portal before it closes will need to wait till an extraction squad arrives if you manage to survive in the wasteland that long." Lulu barks out as our commanding officer.

"Sounds fun." I say equipping my armor.

Scrappy did the same though her's was obviously lighter. In about five minutes we all jumped through the portal which lead into a very dry looking wasteland with monsters fighting all around.

"Targets are in bunkers two the east and west. Scarlet you me take west Scrappy you and Alex take east. Raven provide tactical support." Lulu ordered separating the squad.

I take my lmg out. "Alright."

Scrappy wanders ahead of me. "I'll clear us a path if I can. Maybe sew some stuff in to help this land heal. There are some stuff that do that." I see the land in front flatten and rise in some places while the dirt in areas started looking a lot healthier with some moss over them.

"You know I can clear the path right? I can also take their hits easier." I say.

"Hmm? My Alchemy can do it better but if you want to go ahead I won't stop you." She told me hanging back enough for me to get ahead of her.

"I'd rather me get harmed than you." I say walking ahead.

"Yeah I hear you mama tank. I rather only the bad guys get hurt." Mama tank is she serious? Ehh it fits at least.

"I am a tank for a reason." I say smiling at her.

"To protect your kiddies and crush those who try to hurt them. Huh the scorpions are rather big here." She points to a big as creature charging towards us that was black and purple. That thing eas fucking massive! It was bigger than a damn house!

I am at it and fire a few of the armour piercing rounds I have. I know they should work. I did spend a decent amount on this damn ammo.

The rounds sink into the damn thing but it keeps changing us. It finally got close enough to the point it could start attacking us with it's claws making us have to roll out of the way before it's tail sweepped us cutting into my armor giving me a chance to grab it and hurl it unto it's back.

And motherfucker was it heavy. I then unload a few rounds in its unprotected underside and into its head.

It roared before Scrappy landing on it her hand sinking into it before she ripped something out causing its movements to stop. "That thing is scarily built conventional attacks are almost useless against it."

"I most likely would have torn into its head if I didn't have my weapon. I think I could crack the damn thing at least."

"You'd need to rip out the core to actually kill it. Which isn't easy it was a pain to isolate it from the other cells. But there is a bounty of things I could do with this core you could call it. All the genetic information and power stored in it. I could literally make a new humanoid creature from it. Just think if there are more of them. Soo much potential so many things I could do with this." She was scaring me with that crazed look in her eyes.

Why do my thoughts immediately go to those damn rpg like mangas. "Calm down there we still have a mission to do."

"Right I'll just store this for later then. Maybe collect some more while we're here. Any ways it's dead now so its going to dissolve soon. We should keep going and hope the others are faring better." Scrappy told me hopping off and landing beside me quickly shoving the core of that thing in her inventory.

"Let's go then." I say starting off in the direction.

Soon enough we could see a rather large fortress in the distance. It looked well fortified and where our target should be. I look to Scrappy knowing she could easily blow the crap out of it with one of her explosives.

"Do you know who or what are we going after? Lulu wasn't really informative."

"From the file it's some wannabe gods that have been experimenting on sentient races. Mostly shadows. The group that made you what you are was a splinter cell of there's." Scrappy said as a widow popped up on my HUD showing me the file Scrappy was going through.. Well that's neat at least.

"Alright. I do have a personal message to deliver to them." I say cracking my knuckles.

"Oh personal? Do you want to 'knock' first?" She held up a ball shaped object with skulls on it showing off what it was for.

"Naw. Surprise em for me."

Scrappy grinned evilly at that before throwing the bomb high in the air it exploded first blowing a big hole in the place followed by a bunch of smaller explosions that made the fortress look more like swiss cheese now. It was like watching fireworks all over again.

"Lets take care of the survivors." I say moving forward.

Scrappy nods and follows me as the survivors come out and start firing at us. But it was pathetic. Dealing with them was pretty easy with the armor we had on. It made them almost no threat as we cut through them.

"You'd thing they'd have better defenses."

"They likely thought no one was ever going to come after them. Still no sign of the target we came for." Yeah either they are hiding or waiting for us to wear ourselves out with the canon fodder.

"They're either in the base or took a different exit."

"Likely the former given the file says they are an arrogant jackass… When did everyone just die?" Scrappy tensed up as I sensed everyone just die all of a sudden.

"I don't know. Be cautious." I say as I approached slowly.

During the walk up we got a call on the radio. "Corporal We've just picked up An unknown speed demon. We got new orders to pull out. This is above our experience level. The area is going to be locked down in five seconds. Get your asses out of there!"

I then heard something clang on the ground and saw Scrappy's sword laying there. My heart picked up as I put together a speed demon likely did this.. I heard a shrill scream causing me to take off in that direction.

I move as fast as I could in that direction to get there. I'm likely going to be trapped with who ever that is but I'm not leaving Scrappy here alone with them.

When I got to her I found her in her normal clothes being torn in some parts with blood and semen between her legs indicating she was raped. I just hope they did it in anally and not where they started.

I run up and check for a pulse first. Making sure she was still alive.

Her heartbeat was fast but she seemed to have passed out from it all. I felt some relief knowing she was still alive.

I pick her up. "Fuck the mission adjective." I say looking for the device to get out of here.

"Looking for this Grey heart? I have to say it was fun fucking another me's kid. Was nice fucking two virgin holes. Nice and tight. But your stuck here with me as I have your get home ticket." Spoke a woman that looked like Zoey except with black hair and darker blue eyes.

I move Scrappy enough so I could pull my handgun out and I shot a few rounds at her.

She pretty much disappeared from my though my motion tracker could pick her up nearby lurking on the edge of it. I glance at the motion trackers current range. It was set at 25 meters so she wasn't too far. But close enough to strike. I need to get Scrappy out of here before shit hits the fan.

I quickly aimed at her new place and fired. I need to find a way out first.

I'm not going to let her die on me. I saw some canisters fall around me spraying out some cloud of gas. Not good. I forced Scrappy's Suit to requip on her. Good thing these suits have built in air filters and air tanks. How they made an entire planets worth of oxygen fit in a canister the size for a marker is beyond me.

I keep my eye on where the damn woman would be next as I look through my inventory to spot if I had anything for the portal.

I managed to see a rune stone that Scrappy gave me earlier. That will do just need to shove some energy in it to make the portal. I felt my arms get lighter and a small weight on my shoulder as Scrappy forced herself up. "The heck happened?"

I grab the rune and activated it. "Things we'll discuss in abit." I say going through the portal.

A spear whistled towards us as we went through the portal. I felt a burst of pain as we fell through to the other side. I wince in pain as I fell on my side. Fucking thing hurts like hell but my ears where soon filled by colorful langauge. "Fucking bitch, Thot, Whore, Slut!" I saw Scrappy placing a hand over a deep gash on her chest as she was bleeding in pain but from what I could tell she was using her alchemy to heal her wound. At least she's alive.

While she was cussing. I was just gritting my teeth in pain. There's no way for me to take this out of myself. I look down and see the tip of the spear poking out of the middle of my chest closer to the right side.

Few inches close to my heart. Not fatal but I'm going to need her help taking it out. Good thing from her hobby she has steady enough hands.

"Hey um Scrappy." I say softly with pain laced in it to call her attention over.

"What oh just a moment." She touches the shaft.. Get your mind out of the gutter and the blade before both began to melt or dissolve. I then felt what remained melt away. Something soothing was then sprayed on my wounds. Forgot the suit had that feature.

"That stung like fucking hell." I grumble.

"At least you're alive. Cap is being yelled at right now. Was told by now I'm the squad leader for now." I heard Abby tell me. At least she's getting yelled at for this.

"I can at least bitch about it." I say rubbing over the the new scar. I wonder if it would've pierced if I wore that power armour.

"True. You two rest for now. I'll talk to Nyx about the situation. It'll just be guard duty for now." Abby tells me as I hear a voice behind us. "So I don't need to tell you that I revive after death then. That's good. Also hi little me." I turn and see an older looking Scrappy giving me a slightly annoyed look with a grin… Was it wrong I think she looks hot?

"What?" I question over the annoyed look.

"Nothing just you royally fucked the timeline and I'm going to have to pull some strings so Silver heart doesn't get all pissy with a time paradox. Or was it the reviving part?" She asks making a chair to sit on.

"I did what I thought was best and that was protecting you. And it was worth it."

"Not saying I'm mad just that lead to my first love and kid. So I'll see what I can do to keep that part on track more or less. Eh might just be delayed is all." She shrugged as she just sat there as we stared.

"Well I am sorry for that. I did what I believed was right and saving you. Even if it did mean I was injured."

"Yes from death but not the emotional trauma. It was both holes that had explosions in them." Scrappy's future self told me trying to hide it from her past self making me pale.

"And I'm guessing that happened?" I ask meaning pregnancy.

"It didn't cause I was dead at the time among other injures. If you want help with that part talk to same or Ishtar. But just remember to tell my younger self when she's a full adult." she told me in a whisper low enough for the subject of our talk not to hear.

"I will don't worry."

She gave me a mock salute. "Well then I'll be seeing you later then have fun." She made a portal to somewhere before walking through it leaving me with a mess to clean up.

I go over and hug Scrappy. "How about we go and talk to Sam?" I suggested.

"Huh um okay. I still need to make her a necklace as a thank you for spending time with me." Scrappy told me as she climbed into my arms snuggling against me. I don't mind carrying her that far given we can take a sky train from around here.

"You can make her one after. I just need to talk to her real quick." And make sure about a few things.

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind mom." Scrappy quickly fell asleep as I made my way to Sam. About an hour later I arrived at Sam house with Scrappy still asleep.

It's good that she doesn't remember much of it. I'll have Sam place her under a little deeper of sleep so I can clean Scrappy up. She'd be sore for abit but she'd be none the wiser of what happened.

Sam quickly opened the door upon sensing us. "Okay what happened and what do you need my help for?"

"Place her a little deeper into sleep for me." I say walking in.

Sam nods rubbing Scrappy's head. "This has gotten a lot easier to do after absorbing that assholes power."

"I'll explain things in the bathroom if you don't mind." I say.

"Right why does that make me uneasy." Sam muttered as she followed me with a worried look on her face.

"It should. Also I found out about another Zoey." I say as we reached it. I start up the bath checking the temp to see if its fine. I won't fill the tub up that much.

"I thought Zoey freaking already killed that one already after she ripped out Scrappy's heart. She's going to be livid now." Sam wince at how brutal Zoey likely will be.

"So I guess there was another one." I say. I stop the flow once it was forth of the way up. I then strip Scrappy and place her in. "This one got ahold of Scrappy. Gladly it wasn't for long and Scrappy doesn't remember it."

Sam winces more as she saw what I was cleaning. "So she was raped. I don't think anyone is going to see Zoey as pissed as she is going to be."

"When she gets back anyways. From what the other Scrappy said. She died after the consequences of it wasn't there. But this current Scrappy is still alive."

"And Cyan hearts are usually highly fertile so she's likely pregnant. No worries. We can just speed it along for a quick birth then me or one of her other sisters can raise the child and tell her the truth later." I was still miffed by the whole situation but this was by far better than letting it go unchecked.

"That was what I was thinking."

"Just clean her up and I'll do it her. We already have the warm water. After the birthing just throw a night gown on her and go to sleep with her in a guest room. Tell her she passed out and hit her crotch on a rail bar." A decent way to write off the pain.

"Well we can with a bird ran into me and I accidentally dropped her on a railing bar." It'll be more believable. I grabbed the soap and start washing her.

"Sounds good. Just let me know when she's ready for the next step. Not the first child birth I had do secretly." Sam said with a shrug like this is normal.

"And who was the others?" I question finishing up with what I was doing. I made sure there was no evidence. Even if I had to stick my fingers into her two places to clean them out. I cringed when I did so. It had to be done.

"It's list that it a lot more than we thought. Just a lot to count given Zoey fucked several thousand out of Lucy. Though I know some good ones that the child will be safe and happy with. A few having moved here or live here now anyways." I cringed again at that as I finished. I give Sam a look that said this doesn't leave from here.

I quickly washed my hands. "Alright I'm done here. Can you hand me a towel?" I ask draining the tub.

Sam gave me a soft pink towel as she began feeling up Scrappy's belly. This whole situation is making me sick.

I started drying her off. "So do you do it?" I ask.

"The whole accelerating the pregnancy? Yeah I'm already starting it up as your drying her. I won't do it too fast to case her more pain. But I'll heal away any stretch marks she gets." Same told me as I saw Scrappy's belly rising slightly.

"This definitely won't feel good to her when she wakes up. I'll even have to wash her again after."

"I have a spell that can get that done. Now spread her legs and get ready to catch the baby." Sam tells me as Scrappy's belly looked like it was at that point the baby was ready to come out.

"This is just weird as hell to me." I grumble.

"I've seen this before and murdered the one who did it." Sam says as the baby was soon delivered and she used a spell to quickly wash Scrappy up. Some damn kind of water spell.

"So who will take care of the child?" I ask. I can take care of her if Sam didn't have anyone planned.

"Don't know yet. Still need to ask. I was thinking maybe Flame or one of the more Civilian members of my family just need to ask them." Sam replied still thinking things through.

"I'll leave that up to you then." I say dressing Scrappy up.

"Take care of my sister Alex. I may be older than you but you have a motherly bond with her. For her to grow up right and strong she's going to need you in her life." Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. It might have been the most damn terrifying five seconds in all my life so far.

"I've just been doing my best." I say as I couldn't think of what to say.

"Your best seems to be enough for her. Just treat her well and we won't have a problem." Sam said before walking away.

"Which one of these is a guest bedroom?" I call out after her after I picked Scrappy up and walked out.

"Any room number between ten and one twenty one the east wing. They have the numbers in blue. Can't miss them." She called back. Well that settles that. I wonder if I can get in room 69?

That would be kind of inappropriate though. I go and find one of the nearest rooms. 20 something I believe. I go in and set Scrappy down onto the bed.

She subconsciously cuddles up to a bed thinking it's me or just cause it's soft. Doesn't matter, she still looked cute doing it. I got some none so nice flashbacks to when I was raped at her age. Granted it was a woman that did it but it's still wasn't pleasant.

I sigh as I sit down and run my hand through her hair. That was not a good time.

At least things are better now than back then. My life is now one big damn adventure now. Well at least it's a fun one so far.

Well besides the bullshit parts but I'll power through them. "As long as I can help it. You and my other children shall remain safe." I whisper as I looked at Scrappy.

I watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I wonder if she'll wake up soon? I still owe her some ice cream after all.

I grin a little. "Come on Scrappy time to wake up. I might just eat all that ice cream I promised." I say.

She shot straight awake. "YOU WOULDN'T!"

"It got you up didn't it." I say grinning.

She blushed and looked away. "Shut up. Why am I so sore between my legs?" Cue the made up story.

"Well on the way here I bird hit me in the face and you slipped out of my arms onto a railing. Like that one on the balcony." I say pointing.

Scrappy winced at that closing her legs. "Oh….."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for that happening." I apologize.

"It's fine. You just owe me more ice cream then." That really isn't a big deal to me.

"Fine fine. You deserve it. Now do you want to go now or in a little bit? I can carry you if you're too sore to walk." I say. I know she'd be too sore to even stand up.

"Now but you'll need to carry me for a while till I get feeling back in my legs." Scrappy reached for me to carry her.

I pick her up in a princess carry. "That's fine."

She snuggled into my chest. "Then let's get going then. I think there is a good restaurant in front of the basilicom."

"Let's get going then." I say as I started walking. "Now I have to ask. Will you be staying in Leanbox with me? Or will you be staying here?" I ask.

This got a conflicted look from her. "I-I don't know I haven't even thought of it yet. Sure I could stay with my sisters at mother Zoey's place. But I'm not sure I'd fit in there being pretty much a stranger. I might just see about getting an apartment temporarily for our stay here."

"Hey now. You're only a stranger because you haven't interacted with anyone. Also I didn't say you can't stay here and with me in Leanbox. It's not like I'm going to force you to do anything. It is your choice."

"I think I'll stay the nights with you and try visiting in the day if I'm not busy with other stuff. Try to reconnect that way." Scrappy finally got out as we left Sam's house.

"That sounds good." I say giving her a smile.

I get out to the balcony and fly us over to the place she specified. It was a nice looking place right in front of the basilicom with a red head running the place.

"Have you ever ate here?" I ask.

"I think once or twice. My sister Flame runs the place. She's nice enough. Though don't eat anything on the special menu or you'll regret it after one bite." I could guess why with the ghouls running around.

"I'll take your word for it."

Soon we were surrounded by some girls all staring at Scrappy curiously a good number of them looked to at least be part japanese… But why are they staring at Scrappy?

Do you know any of them?" I ask.

"Not a damn clue never met them before." Scrappy told me as one squealed. "LITTLE MOM IS SO CUTE!" Well all except that roman looking girl in the back with a stone cold look.

"I guess that may explain something. Alright everyone give her a little space. An explanation would be nice."

The lead one then spoke up wearing little more than a bodysuit. "I'm Ushi the eldest here. And we are her daughters from the future timeline. We followed her older counterpart here."

"Ah. Well look here Scrappy your children from the future." I joke.

Scrappy gave me a look. "Why does this make me feel old?"

"I feel older trust me." I say.

"Oh this must be our grandmother then. Can't tell if she's fat now or in the future." Spoke the roman girl getting on my nerves with that insult.

I go to crack my knuckles. "How about I show you." I say irritated.

"Sure if your nap time isn't coming up soon granny." She barks back as one of the shorter members of the group steps between us. "Oi take this outside if your going to fight. You two fight here and this innocent restaurant is going to get wrecked!"

I set Scrappy down in a chair at a booth. "Well I guess it's time to move these old bones of mine eh youngster?"

She equipped her short sword and shield. "Yeah let's see who's tougher. This should be fun." She gave me a smirk. Did she piss me off just to fight me?

I also take my sword and shield out. "Let's go then shrimp." I need to release a little steam anyways.

She quickly closes the gap lashing out at me with her short sword landing a few shallow cuts. She was keeping her shield close making it harder for me to get a hit on her. So far it was a

jabbing war to see who could get past the opponents guard better. So far I've been keeping her from getting any meaningful hits on me most being too shallow to be of any concern.

I then lash out sucker punching her shield causing it to bash into her and sending her back.

She rolls with spinning around and chucking a javelin at me trying to catch me off guard. I could faintly catch that it was glowing as it hit my shield causing it to jerk to the side from the angle I blocked it with. Though I used the momentum to throw it like a frisbee at her. I can still recall it faster than she can charge me. Still time seemed to slow down a bit for me during all of this.

I go forward as I recall the shield before it made contact. I use it to hit her sword to the side. Hopefully it sent it out of her grasp. I then deliver a sharp punch to her stomach before I bashed my shield into her side. I haven't even been using my full strength yet.

She quickly headbutts my nose making it bleed she drove her short sword into my side before taking out another one. We both take out our knives and go for the throat only to stop inches away. "Now now there is no need to kill each other over a sparring match." Every fiber of my being was screaming in fear as a woman walked calmly towards us the aura she was giving off almost made me wet myself.

I shake my head to calm myself. I then put my combat dagger up and I rip out the dagger that was in me. And who is this?

She had a dark aura around her and touched my wound causing it to heal. "Hmm so many new shadow breeds. Now what are you?"

"Shadow CPU." I say.

"Hmm must be a even newer ones. Still figuring out your capabilities? Judging by how firm your skin and muscles are. Your likely have even denser muscles so your strength is up there. Oh pardon my manners I'm Nicole Vermillion a pleasure to meet you Alex Gardner." She told me as she kept feeling up my arm frozen mid air.

"A pleasure." I say. Wondering how she knew my name.

"Sorry some things like this come easily when your as old as I am." Nicole patted both our heads like children. "Now when I unfreeze you two you'll behave or else you won't like what happens next."

"Alright. We were just getting it out of our systems anyways."

"Yeah you both were going for each other's throats. Next time have a ref that can stop both of you if things start going too far." She scolded us as I felt control returning to my body.

"Well it would've been a different story if I used more strength."

"You might be right. Now why don't we all go back inside and enjoy a nice meal together." She spoke kindly but her aura screamed misbehave again and there will be blood.

I held up my hands in surrender as I went back in and went to sit next to Scrappy.

Scrappy looked at me. "Sooo did you win?" She asked me before her older counterpart arrived with a sigh. "Of course she did. She's tougher than a damn tank. Sorry, long day with my squad asking me a shit ton of questions. I need a break from them right now. Took too long to give them the slip." She looked tired as all hell.

I smirk at her for a second before I look at the roman. "How are you doing? I didn't use too much strength but I know I hit you pretty hard."

She chuckles with a smirk. "Haven't been hit that hard in years. Been one weak ass grunt with a big ego after another. Names Shard not much else than you already know."

"From how you took those hits I'd say your a goddess spawn. No offense. Which roman goddess is it?"

"Minerva. She wanted me to become a doctor or something like that. Started getting into fights. Started making weapons after I beat up the big dogs in my area. Then war came and I was drawn into the legion. If you haven't guessed the older Scrap is my other mom." Shard gestured to the older Scrappy who was playing with a bar of metal making it into various things.

"Ah the goddess of wisdom, medicine, the arts, poetry, and handicrafts. And I thought as much."

"Figures. Yeah I'm going to hang out on my own for a bit. Not one for crowds." She then started walking away like the loner type.

"Maybe we should have a more controlled duel later if you want." I call out to her.

"Sure sounds good if you aren't busy. They even built an arena for stuff like that." After she said that I looked back at the table to find ice cream in front of us.

"How are you doing Scrappy? With meeting everyone?"

"It's weird meeting future kids of mine and my futureself. But the ice cream is good." She's already eaten a fourth of it by now. Guess it's that good.

"I do have to say our lives are full of weirdness."

"Yeah well it's about to get even weirder. You've been requested to assist a shadow agent in another dimension. Briefing is in the file. Don't use magic above what can be explained there. No HDD forms around the natives. And your going to need these after I give my counterpart a shot of something special." The future Scrappy put two files in front of us along with two red big bracelet looking things with a chips next to them.

"I can refuse right. I mean what the hell. Can't we have a night off this is the third damn thing today. Also what are those bracelets for?" I complain.

"There is no need to go right away take the week or a month to think things over and relax. As for the bracelets they are for your cover and for the weapons you'll be using in that dimension. Which are in that inventory chip. Remember I've been in her place before this. But I'm sure you don't want Scrappy going alone after all the girl she likes is over there." She gave me a small smirk as Scrappy blushes.

"I'll go with her but it's not going to be in the next few days at least."

"Understandable. But please use this time to familiarize yourself with your over and the weapon you'll be using. As for the bracelets the sooner we get them on the better. Don't worry there are no negative side effects though it does enhance your body." She opened one of the bracelets and motioned for me to put my dominant arm in it.

"Why would I want to be more enhanced?" I question placing my arm above it.

She gives me a smirk. "Little lesson in life. The more OP you are the more people that you can beat the shit out of that piss you off." She then clamps it on by wrist and other of pearl did it fucking hurt!

"Couldn't you have warned me about the aftermath of it?" I grumble shaking my arm a few times.

"Eh your future self called that a bug bite at worst. Now little me it's your turn. But first I'm going to need to remove that prosthetic and regrow your natural arm given this need organic flesh to work." Older Scrappy turned to her younger self and placed and arm on her right shoulder right where the prosthetic/Cybernetic limb connected to her body.

"Let me guess your going to use your alchemy for that?" I ask watching.

She smirks as she removes the arm and places a hand to the tender flesh. "Yes Alchemy is versatile. While the healing portion is lesser known it's there. Replicating and growing cells and bone structure is simple once you get the basics down." The spot crackled and glowed softly before a new arm quickly grew in it's place. It looked just as natural as the left as the younger Scrappy flexed her right hands fingers.

"Now if I'm correct wouldn't she have to train that new arm? Due to how your regrowing it." I ask.

"Yeah she'll need to train that arm up to snuff. Though what I'm going to inject her with after she gets the bracelet on it will help with that to an extent." Older Scrappy said before clamping the bracelet on. Causing her counterpart to flinch before she given a shot causing her to convulse curling into a ball slightly in pain.

What steroids? I joke in my head. I gave Scrappy a hug as I tried to soothe her.

"That was a shot of P73 Bias Factor. It's currently binding to every cell in her body enhancing them in a painful way. But the benefits are worth it. Her cells will produce it on their own shortly but she will still need the armlet for some time as to not cause the new Oracle like cells within her to mutate." The older counterpart said before finishing her Ice cream. "It will pass in a minute or so. Anyways I need to get going. Report to Nyx when you're ready whenever that is. Have to take care of a few things." She then walked over to me and kissed my cheek before walking off.

I stare at her. What's up with her last action? "It's going to be alright Scrappy." I say to sooth her.

Her breathing slows as she get up. "This is strange. My body feels weird but not in a bad way."

"How so?" I ask.

"I don't know how to describe it. It's like everything has changed in my body but not in a bad way like everything feels more right than before if that makes any sense." She gets up and stretches as I hear several pops.

"How does it feel to have your arm back?"

"It's strange but welcoming. I'm going to need to train it up to snuff. But I'm going to have a lot more fun testing out the cybernetics I've been developing. Going to need to get a medical drone for that." She lets out a mad scientist laugh after that.

I ruff her hair up. "Calm down you mad scientist."

"What can't I enjoy what I am? At least I'll try to be careful mom." She gives me a cheeky smile at that warms my heart a little.

"There's no trying. You better be careful with your experiments."

She gave me a pout. "Fine I'll be extra careful mom. Hey since I finished my ice cream do you think we could try out the weapons on the chips? Just for fun you know?"

"Hmm. Maybe. Let's wait until you get used to having your arm back. Unless you really want to try yours."

"Well I really want to just see it first. Get a good look at it you know? That would give me a good idea on how to train." She told me making this sound more reasonable.

"Alright alright. Let's go outside first."

"Right I can make us a portal to Leanbox if you wish. Lots of open space there." Scrappy told me as she got out of the booth.

That's good she can walk now. "Sure." I say giving her a smile.

With a few quick movements of her fingers in the air a portal formed that we quickly took to Leanbox where we arrived in a field not far from the basilicom.

"Alright let's see what you gave yourself?" I joke.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You activate chip by swiping it against your palm then the items are automatically put into your inventory. They can be placed to specific ID's to prevent stuff from getting to the wrong person."

"And how do you happen to know this?" I ask. Also why can't I use my own inventory.

She took her own and swiped it across her palm. "Cause I made the prototype for this stuff. Think of it as a Pseudo inventory for Shadows. Ah these look nice. Seems she have us modular ones. With one already preassembled."

"Alright." I say doing the same to look.

The first thing that pops up is three books. God eating, Aragami and God Arcs for Dummies. I roll my eyes at them but they'll be worth a read later. What caught my eye was a dark purple crystalline blade called a Phantom Warblade. It was already assembled with what looked like a minigun on the bottom and a rather sturdy look shield at the base.

What kind of abomination is this? Wait. Why does the damn name aragami sound familiar?

Only a few ways to find out. But part of me is itching to give the weapon a try.

I pull it out to get a better look at it.

The damn sword was bigger than my own body didn't feel that heavy then again I'm strong as heck. It had a good amount of heft to it though.

"What's your's like Scrappy?" I ask looking over at her.

She was holding up a rather short sword in comparison to mine. It looked crystalline as well structured more like a traditional long sword in shape made for thrusting and slashing. It was a lot more manageable for her at this point I'm guessing. Still rather large.

I place my weird greatsword back into the inventory thing. I'll try it later. I'll just watch Scrappy use hers.

She swings it around three quick sweeping strikes before an upwards flip strike before landing on her feet. She was wielding the sword with her left hand only for now. Guess her right isn't up to snuff yet. "So well balanced using it with one arm is good enough. It's not heavy and I can still move fast with this. Still it's almost too well balanced.

"Well you did most likely make it for yourself." I say smirking.

"Shut up it's embarrassing. I most likely made all the interchangeable modules for them as well." She told me pouting adorably. Aww so she does have some Noire in her after all.

"I can't help it you know." I say ruffing up her hair.

She pouted straightening her hair with her free hand. I wonder if Zoey ever did this to her before?

"It's my job to mess with you." I say chuckling.

"Really Mama Zoey never did it before. Then again she was always busy with something or another." She gives me a curious look at that. Yeah it's times like this where I'm more of a mother to her than Zoey was.. More so because she never had the time to..

"Hey she might bug yeah a lot when you get older. I can say she was trying her best."

"I know which is why I want to make sure she knows it and if she tries sealing herself away I'll hunt her down and drag her back if I have to!" She shouts the last part determined as all heck. Zoey you better not do something stupid when this little angel finds you.

I chuckle a little. "Keep that motivation up kiddo."

She gives me a cheeky grin. "I will don't worry mom."

I ruff up her hair again. "Now shall we go say hi to Vert real quick?"

She gives me a nod as she sheathes the weapon in her inventory. She hugged my waist closely snuggling closely to me.

"Lets go then." I say as we started walking over.

I saw Dawn flying over head on a joy flight. Then it hit me as we got inside. Didn't I knock up Vert last time?

I wonder how the pregnancy is going. I go up to the desk. "Can I speak to Lady Vert please?" I don't know if I can just walk up.

"Oh your Alex and Scrappy. You are on the friends and family list. Your able to head right up after checking in. She's expecting you." She told us motioning to the elevator.

"Thank you." I say going to my elevator.

Once we reach the room we hear a baby's crying from inside of the living room with Vert. The child had already been born.

I walk in and I smile sadly. "I guess I was gone longer than I thought."

Vert gave me a small smile. "Not too long. She was only born a few days ago. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes please. Sorry I couldn't be here."

She hands me the baby. "It's alright. Would you like to name her?"

"You haven't named her yet?" I ask looking at her for a small second. "How does Sarah sound?"

"Sounds good. I was thinking of Turquoise but Sarah works. Turquoise can be her middle name." Vert said with a smile gently stroking my cheek.

"That sounds good."

"Okay Sarah Turquoise Hakozaki Gardner. That will be her name." Vert said before kissing my cheek.

"Sounds good. Also I'm able to stay here for a few days before I have to leave again sadly. I wouldn't have signed up for this if I knew it involved this."

"It's alright as long as you visit I'll be happy my love. But on the plus side you'll always have stories to tell the little ones when you get back." Vert gave me another comforting smile. And this is why Vert is the one I love.

"I guess I will don't I." I say.

She gives me a kiss as Sarah giggles in my arms. I soon heard crying from a nearby crib. Guess that is Violet.

I go over and pick her up also. "I guess your feeling a little lonely huh." I say softly to her.

She says some baby gibberish as she clings to me with her small hands. She was so cute. I even noticed Scrappy staring at her.

"Want to have a look Scrappy?" I ask leaning down so she could see.

She looked at them both before rubbing Violet's cheek with her finger. "Little sisters are so cute."

"I agree with you."

"Think she will like me when she gets older… I know! I'll make her a weapon for when she gets older!" She had so much spirit when she said that it was hard not to laugh.

"How about you design it and make a prototype or two. You never know how old they will stop growing." I say. I heard awhile back that candidates and CPUs stop growing at a certain age. And that is always random.

"Hmm sure I can do that. Though would you mind helping me with something later? You have steady hands right?" Scrappy asked me…. There are only a couple things off the top of my head why she'd need someone else with steady hands.

"Yeah I do. Why?" I ask wondering.

"I was planning on installing some cybernetics. And this one starts at the spine before going to the limbs and naturally I can't do that so I'll need some help." She scared me a bit with that as… I've seen some crazy Sci-fi shit.

"Why now instead of when you're done growing? Why install them at all?" I question.

"Cause I need to get stronger. The body has limitations it can only go so far with those limitations. I am to break through those limitations with Cybernetics. Besides it's only nervous system one I already made it to grow with the body so it's at least semi-permanent." Sheesh she's behaving like one of those rash anime teenagers.

"Wait until you grow up before you do that. Make sure what your limit is before you try to increase it."

"Will you help me find my limits? I wonder if I could develop any Cybernetics for you. Hmm maybe something with the eyes?" She touched my cheeks and used her thumbs to pull the bottom part of my eyelids down to get a better look at my eyes.

"Sure I'll help you. And maybe." I say. I don't know how I'd feel if I got that.

"Alright you know you have pretty eyes. Almost no imperfections." She leaned close enough in that I could make out every detail of her eyes. How the pupils looked like snowflakes made of blood. Her icy blue eyes adding a haunting tone to them similarly to Frosts.

"Uhh thanks?"

She was starting to creep me out. "Honey would you like some cheesecake? I just finished baking it a couple minutes ago." Vert called out breaking Scrappy from her trance.

"Yes please." I say leaning back up and looking over smiling.

"Please put them in their cribs then and come to the table." She told me before walking off into the dinning room.

I gave a kiss to both their heads as I laid them down. "What kind of cheesecake is it?" I ask.

"Oh I went with a three berry layered recipe. Blueberry, Strawberry, Raspberry. I mixed in a little vanilla to help it taste better I hope you don't mind." So one of those extravagant ones.

"That's fine. Also where is Chika? It's rare to not see her nearby." I say looking around real quick.

"She's on her honeymoon with her wife. It's nice seeing her being the one obsessed over and not the one obsessing over me." Vert giggled at the end finding it amusing that Chika was taken.

"I know she was kind of seeing someone when I was here last time but I never found out who?"

"Her name is Keo she's a doctor by the name of Keo a surgeon from Zoey's nation and one of her children. She was very shy when she talked to Chika. I had to lock them in a room together." Vert told me as something red dropped onto the back of my hand.

"Hmm?" I raise my hand to look at what it was.

It slid down before dropping onto my lips a metallic scent soon assaulted my nose. I knew after a split second what it was only question where was the source?

I look up due to that's where it should've fell from.

And I see a girl from earlier eating some slightly cooked meat from above us… Why did she follow us all the way here?.. Both her eyes were black with red veins and her irises were blood red as well… When did this become Tokyo ghoul? Heck she was even hanging from her tails.

"Why are you on the ceiling?" I question. She'll get shit all over the floors.

"Cause it's fun and why do you care? You aren't my mom? No it's not getting on the floor since I'm over the table jackass." She told me sticking her tongue out at me like she was some kind of street punk or delinquent.

"Why are you here anyways?" I say. I'd rather not get blood onto my food.

"Eh to spend some time with my deadbeat mom and to make sure no one freaks when the hybrid shows up and starts eating the furniture. Yeah the future mom made one. She should be here soon. Still bugs me I listened to that cunt." Her foul mouth getting on my nerves a bit. I know well enough to know that language is unwarranted.

"If you're going to be here I'd advise you to act civil."

"Civil? You mean using all those fancy manners you humans love to use even when your killing? Or you mean just don't be a dick." She asked moving to a more thinking position. Sheesh was she raised alone in that piece of shit world?

"The second one. Now what is your name?"

"Razor Smith. Bout the only thing I had from her growing up was her last name. But sure I'll play nice while I'm here." She said before landing behind me holding the 'drumstick' in front of my face. "Want some?"

"No I do not." I say honestly.

"More for me then." Then the alarms started blaring as I took a bite out of my cheesecake.

I look at Vert. "What's that alarm for?" I ask. I know there are different types but I don't know them for here.

"Something unknown has snuck in or destroyed part of the outer wall. If it's the former it's likely inside already." Vert told me as she entered her HDD form.

I transform as well. "Will you be joining Scrappy?" I ask going after Vert.

She nods and follows us. "Might as well mom. Besides I'm your backup in case something magic starts messing with you."

"Sounds good. Let go then. Do you know where it's happening Vert?" I ask.

"One of the lower floors on the east side. Not far from here but below us. Easier to fly down from the window to the lower floors." She said as she casually pushed open one of the windows to fly out.

When she flew out I jump out just letting gravity take me. I'm sure Scrappy was more graceful but I didn't need to be. Though my course was altered as something slammed into me knocking me off course from the sudden shift in weight.

I twist and turn to grab the thing that hit me. It giggled giving me and odd vibe as we were rapidly approaching the ground even though getting out of my arms would no way in hell be easy.

I move enough so I would land on my feet. I then look at the damn thing that hit me.

It was a little girl with red eyes only a black ring and pupil signified the definition of her iris. Her skin was dark grey while her hair was a lighter grey. She had some orange cape hiding two bony wings. Her hands and feet were clawed with some kind of tail with a mace like end or was it more hook like? She seemed to be wearing some type of two piece navy blue bodysuit.

I hold her at arm's length. "And who are you?" I question.

"Anna Smith. Are you other mama? I thought you were Scrappy?" She asked looking around.

I think its bad that I automatically know she's part of Zoey's family somehow. No one else has the smith name here. "Why are you looking for Scrappy?"

"She's sister and Creator." Anna told me innocently enough looking directly into my eyes wondering if she did something wrong. She's too adorable for me to get mad at over small stuff.

"I take it the future Scrappy created you?" I say setting her down but being prepared to get her in case she goes off.

"Yes she made me from a core of a large evil beast that Mama vanquished. Made me into a cuter and less violent form. Can think rationally now. More person than monster now." Her speaking was somewhat basic but I could understand it more or less now.

I destransform. "Alright. So you want to go and see Scrappy." I state.

"Yup and play tag with her. It's going to be so much fun!" Well Anna is like what five after all…. Life gave me another Peashy….

"Scrappy!" I call out knowing she was nearby. I'll have to apologize to Vert for the spot I landed at.

"What is it mom?" She asks as she lands still in her HDD form.

"Looks like your future self made someone and she wants to play." I say moving out of the way.

Anna goes to tackle Scrappy only for Scrappy to dodge her by using the least amount of effort necessary. "Hmm a Hybrid using human body structure interesting."

"You'll have to ask your future self for the details." I say watching.

"Maybe I'm analyzing her right now and forming a basic idea on how to make them. Seems it's mostly the result of providing certain information to the cells to make them go down a desired path while retaining it's identity. The process is simple, effective yet irreversible. Giving no room for regression." Scrappy said out loud, giving me a basic rundown of the process.

"Ah." Is all I say.

I then felt Vert grab my butt and pull me into a kiss. Surprise sex in front of the kids?

"I guess it has been awhile since I was here huh?" I'd rather go somewhere private before we do that.

"There is a lake nearby where we can make love. Let's go there before we get into it." Vert gave me a beautiful smile as she pressed her body against my own.

"Isn't it that big lake a few miles out?" I ask.

"Hmm how about the nude beach nearby? We are close to the ocean and I can order a section be private for us." Vert slipped her hands into my pants to play a little with me.

"That sounds great." I whisper in her ear.

"Then let's go my love but don't forget protection." We then made our way to the beach to forget our troubles for a while and to me that was a welcome change. I have a feeling these next few weeks are going to be paradise.

 **~Time Skip~**

I groan as I cuddled on the couch with Vert. "I don't want to go on this damn mission." I bitch.

"Would some incentives help? You should know by now I'm good with those." Vert's fingers danced on my bare belly playing a little game with me. I really don't want to go from cuddling with a goddess to from what the file said was a monster infested world.

"That'll just want me to stay more but I'm not going to deny one."

"You go do that mission and we can use the VR room to indulge in all your more complex fantasies. We can do that for a month straight. I'll have some of the candidates watch the kids while we have our private fun." She nips my ear. "Maybe I'll bring in the other Verts. How does triple the fun sound." My spine and lower region tingle at the same time at that. I'm not sure I can handle that but I want it.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Though I'd just be fine with us in the bedroom to be honest."

"Oh you know me just something simple won't do for my special lady. Now you make sure Scrappy stays in good health and your in one piece for us to love when you get home." Vert tells me as she playfully pokes my belly.

"I promise you I'll do my best to do so. I can't disappoint you all now can I."

Vert gives me a giggle. "No you can't unless your interested in being treated like a bad girl. Now run along with Scrappy before I ask you to nail me with that strap-on I gave you. And if you need to bang someone make sure they never forget it." She slaps my butt to get me going off the couch... And I liked it. But I'm not telling her that as I rolled off the couch.

I stretched as I stood up. "I can hold out till I get back. I'm not a nymph." I say before I equip my clothes. And heck Vert was the one that mainly started it. Well both of them do it.

"Good then I don't need to worry my cute Knight. Be sure to be ready for your long stay with Scrappy." At least the dimension we are going to is faster so it will be less time for her that we are away but longer for us. Scrappy is going to age a lot over there. I read up on the cover as apparently there are humans on the other side. Me and Scrappy are supposed to be from an American branch transfers to the Far East branch. Whatever the hell that is. Even gave us official looking documents for us to use.

"Just be ready when I get back. I'll see you when I get back sweetheart." I say pecking her on the lips.

I then make my way to Scrappy who was already dressed in the clothing/gear we were supposed to for this mission with her god arc in it's holster. Her hair had gone back to silver with a red hue to it. For our cover she was going to be of French American descent with me being her adoptive mother after I found her wandering around. Me of course being a former mercenary… Eh it works guess I need to get my god arc out before we get there and the outfit I was provided.

I wish I could just wear the damn uniform I have but eh. "You have everything?" I ask.

"Mmmumm. Got everything even put on the outfit that was given to me. It feels great and is relatively comfortable." She said stretching in her new outfit. It was mostly blue with some grey or off white accents. It looked like an outdoorsman or lumberjack outfit with headphones. Wonder what I got to wear?

"And do you have mine?" I ask. Unless they gave me mine without realizing it. Then again it might be in that damn bracelet.

"Hmm let me check. Ah Fenrir assault team uniform for Alex so she doesn't forget. Well here you go." She read off a note before handing me a grey and black military styled outfit.

"Hmm. Impressive." I say as I put it on.

It even felt a lot damn better than the other stuff minus maybe the shadow suit. Still I could make this work. I got out my own god arc I named Hade's bane right as the portal opened on us. It would only let our badge signatures through then close.

"Welp. You ready squirt?" I ask.

"Yup well lets see what's on the other side then. Remember we are not allowed to go HDD once we cross to the other side." Scrappy warns me as we take a step into the portal.

"Yeah yeah I know. I don't transform that much anyways. Unlike you. I only transformed twice within the last few weeks." I say. I crack my neck and grunt. I still feel like shit but it's livable.

Scrappy rolled her eyes as we crossed through being met by the ruins of a power plant. Most of it looks abandoned or eaten through like something actually took bites out of it. Then something jumped out of the water aiming to take a bit out of me. It looked ugily as shit.

I suckerpunched it causing it to fly back. I then take Hade's bane out and cutting it down. "Which reminds me. Why did you have that bracelet on this whole time? Wouldn't you have just needed it for this mission?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No it's an all the time thing. It regularly injects the bias factor we use among other things. Like keeping the oracle cells in your body from mutating and turning you into an unstoppable monster. You'd need to be put down before you get to that point. Aragami infection stage three is the latest to do it by. I'd be the only one around here that could put you down if it came to that." I immediately say oh shit in my head.

"Fuck." I say in the oh shit tone while facepalming. Mine fell off about two weeks ago when I transformed.

Scrappy looked to my wrist and paled. "We need to get to the Branch as fast as possible to get one on you."

"We don't even know how far it is. All we know its a few weeks walk North east from here then south half way." I say.

"Then lets hurry. I-I don't think I could do it if it came to it." She cried with her hands trembling.

"Don't worry we'll make it." I say ruffing her hair up. I don't think I have the guts to tell her how long it's been off.

She still looked worried. But half way through our journey I blacked out as I almost swung on Scrappy the next thing I knew an aragami was right about to make me it's lunch.

I take the greatsword out and behead it slamming the blade down into the ground. I groan as I sit up. I rub at my eyes as its body fell to its side by me. I still feel like shit but it's better than what it was before I passed out. I slowly got up grabbing the sword. I then check my compass before I shift my god arc into it's devour form and rip out the core to finish the kill. I then started heading south aiming to get to the branch hoping Scrappy at least made it.

I stopped counting the days as I made my way there. I only rested every other day for a few hours. Traveling alone isn't good for rest.

When I got closer I saw a massive structure as a chopper flew over head in some direction. I at least freaking made it to the branch it seems. Now to find Scrappy.

I walk up as I prepare a picture of Scrappy just in case. I hope she made it here fine.

As soon as I get inside the main building I see a red head at the reception desk with the entire interior being gritty and mechanical. Heard someone call her Hibari before running off.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to know anyone named Scrappy that looks like this?" I ask showing her one of the recent pictures I had with her.

"Hmm? Oh yes the new type from the American branch. She just left on a mission with Mathew not too long ago. You should have seen the chopper as it left. Sorry but they are on a long term scouting mission they should be back in a few months. Don't worry Mathew is our best God eater. His sister should be taking her compatibility test now if you want to watch." She gestured to a hallway to my right.

"Alright. Can you inform me where this mission is taking place?" I ask.

"Temple ruins in the mountains to the south of here. It's a three day travel by foot. Less but ATV or chopper." She told me apparently not much is classified here.. Well that I know of.

"Thank you." I can sprint there easily. I know it won't take me no three days. I then turn to go down to talk to this guy's sister.

I felt a slightly familiar feeling as I got closer. Till I was looking at the girl from a room just as a device clamped down on her wrist making her grimaced in pain as she grabbed her arm. Almost bending over in pain.

I take it she passed? I don't know how these test work. I just hang back as things worked out.

The device then opens up letting her take her wrist out with an armlet on it. She held her god arc up showing she was a new type. Seemed like she passed I overheard a few things about rest before she was allowed to leave the room.

"Excuse me." I say to her as she neared me. I have a few questions for her.

"Hmm? What is it?" She only had one visible eye the other being covered by an eye patch. I wonder why?

I wanted to talk to you about your brother." I say.

"What about? He's married to the hard ass Tsubaki. Though she has a slight soft spot when off duty." She told me looking straight into my eyes with her lone one though I could sense two staring at me.

"I was wondering how he was like. Due to he happen to be on a mission with my daughter. Which I just found out recently."

"She'll be fine as long as she listens to him. He isn't Soma with the highest casualty rate. Names Slate Silver, Mathew Silver's kid sister. You are?" She trailed off letting me answer for myself.

I hold my hand out. "Alex Rose." I answer. Remembering what name I'm suppose to use.

She shook it. "Nice to meet you. I know she's french-american but why is her first name Scrappy? It doesn't sound French at all. Did you give her that name?" Cover I was her American mother's cousin and they let me pick it.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yes. Admittingly I was younger when it happened."

"Hmm I see. Hmm you might want to see the doc in the infirmary or Old man Sasaki about your problem it's dangerous to wield an arc without an armlet. Also Scrappy came here saying you past out a week or more after losing your armlet. I could get in some serious trouble if I didn't take you to get examined right away." Slate said as she glanced back and forth between the God arc on my back and my bare wrist.

I grunted. "Fine. also how long without it would be bad?" I question.

"Infection starts in a week more than a few months is bad depending on the rate of the infections progresses. Don't worry they'll slap another one on you after the doc kicks your ass for awhile with a verbal lashing." She tells me while dragging me off.

"Well. I don't know the exact length of time but I know its been over a month and I feel fine." Though it still has the sucky feeling I feel a lot better than I did before.

"Sheesh your just like Mathew at least you didn't beat the entire security force into the ground cause you were pissed. But then again no one is as tough as my big bro he can beat up everyone here and keep going!" She must be a big fan of her brother… Where are her parents?

"Well you can try to drag me there if you want me to move faster and I'd like to see if he is truly the strongest." I say. I would ask about her parents but I don't want to pry.

"Fine but you'll have to wait till he comes home. But infirmary first you can worry about brawling with him later." She said still pulling me away.

"Fine but first I want to see if you can move me." I say stopping. I was letting her drag me along the whole time.

She grunted and began dragging me slowly though with noticeable effort since I wasn't making it easy on her. I was a little surprised by this.

I guess being a god eater does make them stronger. "Impressive. I'm not even planting my feet yet."

"Hmph us Silver's are tough even more when we become god eaters don't underestimate us alright!" She shouted as she kept pulling me. Hmm I wonder if she could be a shadow only way I know how to check is blood color.

"Alright you pulled me a reasonable distance I'll start walking again to help ya since it'll take forever till we reach the place."

"Yeah it would. But you feel odd is your blood black too?" She asked triggering a mini alarm in my mind as I only knew shadow's having black blood. I mutter a small spell to darken the room and her iris turned gold in the dark glowing creepily in the dark.

"Wonderful." I say as it brightened. I'd say she is a damn shade.

"Huh? What is it? You say my eye glow? Most just say it's a strange mutation funny how the lights went out." Was she completely clueless or did she not know what she is?

"Things will be explained in due time." I say. I do not feel like explaining everything to her.

"My parents said the same thing before they killed themselves leaving my brother to raise me himself." Slate gave me a pout as she grumpily kept pulling me along her mood now soured.

Unless they weren't shadows they can't die. They'd basically respawn in the shadow dimension.

"Just I'm not the right person to explain it."

"Whatever not like I was expecting much of anything in the first place." I should try not to piss her off a shade could easily attack my internal organs not sure if they are as tough as the rest of me or not.

I just choose not to say anything as we walked.

Soon enough we reached the medical place in front of a lab the woman was wearing a very skimpy outfit under a lab out doctors coat. Was someone punking me with a stripper instead of a doctor?

"Is that really the doctor?" I ask.

"Yes.. She showed the last one was corrupt and she's leagues better so the old man and Johonas put her in charge of medical stuff here. She dresses like that to mess with people… Though I heard she's into um… Women only…" Slate blushed at that looking away shyly.. Oh someone swings that way.

"You like her huh." I say softly to tease her.

"Well yeah she's hot but I don't know I'm more of the type that wants to form an actual connection and not go strictly off of lust. Love and a meaningful bond make a relationship more fulfilling right?" She did have a point that's why I'm with Vert… her having a drop dead gorgeous body does help too.

"Yes. Though how about you talk to her about it after this? See if it's an option."

"I'll try. Might want to talk to Soma since him and Scrappy seem to be hitting it off well. They've even began hanging out something Soma rarely does with anyone. They might even kiss before you know it." My heart rate picks up as my maternal instincts kick in. I must protect my little girl!

"I will soon. Now lets get this over with. I already feel fine." I say.

The doctor finally looked at me. "So you lost your armlet. Going to need a new one. Tell me have you gotten your shots yet? If not I'll need you to drop your pants and lay on a bed while I get everything ready."

"How about we check my state before we do anything." I say.

"Fine lay on the bed and shed your outer clothing so the scan can be done. You can keep your underwear on if your wearing any." The doc says as she got things ready.

I take my clothes off besides my undergarments and folded them up on top of my boots. I then sat on the bed.

The thing came down from the ceiling it was a bar like object that scanned me with a bright light moving up then down a from head to toe about four times before retracting. "Alright everything checks out. Still going to need to put another armlet on you just to be on the safe side but your clear for active duty when your ready. By the way I'm Dr Kage."

"Can we just continue doing these check ups? I honestly feel a helluva lot better than I did a month ago. And I'm Alex Rose." I don't even know if they have needles that could pierce my skin.

"Sure routine once a month check ups will suffice. Now if you want to go on a mission you can go talk to Hibari at the front desk she's the one you go to for missions. I believe there is one the newbie with you is supposed to go on with Lindow. If you wouldn't mind accompanying her I'm sure Lindow would be thankful. Now I have work to do so please leave if you have no other reason for being here." Dr Kage told us as she went back to her desk organizing files.

I rub the back of my head. "Well I was planning on going to the mountains to the south." I say before I hop down and start to get dressed.

"The mission was to exterminate some Ogretails in the City of mercy it would take you only a few more days of travel if you can wait that long." Slate told me as she pulled me out of the room with her.

"I guess I can accompany you." I say.

"Thanks almost died in that place once if my brother and his wife didn't show up when they did. Heck I was a dumbass and tried to use a god arc laying on the ground to fight the monster almost killed myself in the process when the god arc tried to devour me." She grimaced rubbing her arm at the memory.

"Hey it'll be fine. I'm here this time to help ya." I say patting her back.

"Yeah thanks. Still going to kill as many aragami as I can. More dead the less that can hurt people." She then ran off leading me to follow.

"Sounds good." I say. I wonder what currency they have here.

Soon enough we meet up with Captain Lindow. A tall Japanese guy that looked the rugged kind of handsome with what looked to be a red giant chainsaw as a weapon. He gave us the three basic rules which accumulated in… Don't die.

"A few Aragami isn't enough to put me down." I say waving em off. I did kill quite a few on the way over here.

"Most say that but you always have to be careful never know when one will get the jump on you." Lindow tells me as we moved out to kill the Ogretails.

"True and I'll deal with that when it comes to. How far out is this?" I ask.

"Not far just close to that old church." Lindow told us as he already had his god arc ready.

"Alright." I say taking mine out. The first one I saw I go up and prepare to swing my blade in a batter stance. "Batter up." I say swinging. Slamming the side of the blade into the thing sending it flying.

It kept going till it vanished from sight. I think it's dead. "Well that was a home run. Pretty sure it will die on impact." Slate says as she killed another with her long blade.

"I think I hit it a little too hard."

Lindow shrugs. "Just save it for the bigger ones." He tells me taking out the one he was fighting.

"Ruin my fun would ya." I say as I decapitated three of them.

The last one ran up without me noticing it and bit my ass… Last thing it ever did as I quickly crushed it's body. Welp there all dead time to bail and go after Scrappy.

I grumble rubbing my ass. I doubt it even broke the skin but ouch. "Welp I had a good time. I shall be on my way then."

Slate shrugged. "Good luck running to the temple area then."

"I'll see you all later." I say as I checked my compass and starting off in that direction. I'll start running once I'm a little away.

About half way there something gropes my breasts. After I felt something land on me. Then again as if feeling them up.

I stop my run sliding a few feet as it tried to stop my body. "What the fuck?"

"So firm and bouncy. Mmm and the nipples are rock hard." I then felt the owner of the hyper girly voice pinch my nipples after bouncing my breasts and rolling the nipples between her thumb and index fingers.

I grab the girl and hold her out. This is getting annoying. I sneer at her. "Who the hell are you?"

She got out of my grip and quickly went back to my breasts. "Topaz Sakaki. You have some nice boobies. Still not the ones I'm after. But good enough for now."

"I can just chuck you away you know." I say slowly being quite serious. I wonder how far I can chuck this light ass person.

"Hmm just let me enjoy this moment for awhile longer then I'll hop off. I know a good route to the temple area. Your heading there right?" She told me as she snuggled into my breasts… Freaking perverts.

"Nope." I say cocking my arm back and I chuck her the way I came from. I think she'll live.

I then keep going to find Scrappy. I need cuteness right now...Wait didn't Scrappy say a girl was interested in her? Eh I'll figure it out later.

I start my sprint back up. Shouldn't be much longer.

The closer I got the weird things became. I saw a butterfly about to land before time reversed and I saw it go on a repeat loop for a few times before it stopped… It's official I saw a glitch in the matrix.

Or someone is fucking with time. I slow down and let out some energy to see if someone was doing something.

I felt a ping from something more like a signature like vibrations traveling a piano's strings. It was weird yet familiar. I make a note to remember the signature as I got closer.

I slow down to a walk as I readjust my gloves. "Let's see if Scrappy is nearby." I grumble looking around.

It wasn't till like ten minutes later I heard something clang on the ground to my right and saw Scrappy staring at me her eyes tearing up as she stared at me.

"You know how long it took me to find you?" I ask smiling a little to try to lighten her up.

She ran up to me hugging my waist as she cried into my stomach. Guess losing me really hurt her.

"Hey. I'm alright. It'll be alright." I say rubbing her back.

"I-I thought you were dead… I-I couldn't do it." She cried clinging to me tighter.

"Look I'm fine now. The past is in the past."

"Still I was so worried! Please don't ever scare me like that again!" She kept crying into me scared she might lose me again. Then a man with dirty blonde hair suddenly appeared pulling Scrappy away from me before putting her god arc back in her hands. "Enough of the sentimental stuff we are still in hostile territory you can pick it up later in safety but right now we are out in the field so I expect you both to keep your emotions under control least you want to find yourself food for aragami. All it takes is a split second lapse in focus before you find yourself dead."

"I'd love to see them try to eat me when I break their jaws." I say hardening my look at him.

"Yeah good luck with that when you start fighting the stronger ones and not the light wait shits. But let me make one thing fucking clear. You both are soldiers you left any personal relationships at the door before you left. Out here in the field you follow the chain of command and stick to the mission. And above all you don't run away from living. Even if you don't like a certain son of a bitch everyone comes home. Is that Clear Corporal Rose." He glared straight into my eyes daring me to say something stupid.

"Well I am not apart of this mission but I will cease the actions for her sake." I say.

"Good because you alerted the Kongou pack to our presence. So get ready for a fight and how nothing bigger shows up." He told us reading his freaking over sized Katana as several apes started surrounding us.

I take the greatsword off my back. I don't know if I'll be able to get used to using it. I'm too used to a sword and shield.

"Scrappy you take left, I'll take right. Alex you take Center. If we get separated meetup back at the temple." He ordered before both him and Scrappy charged at the apes on their respective sides.

I sigh before I start going after mine. Some of them I forgot to get their cores out but they were injured badly so eh.

After about an hour of cleaving through them they stopped coming when I noticed a humanoid one ripping out the cores of the ones I missed and eating them with the other two I came here with missing.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I took care of one without looking.

It looked like a girl but she hasn't noticed me…. She was also barely wearing anything.. It was like she was only wearing rags or sheet to cover her… Private places.

I do a whistle to get her attention as I use the sword to bash one of the mobs into the rest killing some of them.

She looked at me freezing like a deer in the headlights before running off in a dead sprint trying to get away from me.

I place my sword on my back as I then set off after her. Socking or jumping onto the mobs I came near. Sliding under a few.

Sheesh they just keep coming drawn by the sound of battle eventually I cornered the girl against a wall made of some kind of dark metal she looked scared almost terrified like an animal trying to get away from a predator.

I hold my hands in front of me. "It's alright. I'm not here to harm you." I say softly not moving any farther.

"Your… An Eater…" She said backing away staring at my god arc. She probably things I'm going to kill her since she's an aragami.

I place it into my inventory. If people ask questions they can live without knowing. "I am not here to harm you." I repeat.

"Promise?" She was still scared of me. She was scrawny to no wonder she was scavenging to eat she likely lacks the power or cunning to feed otherwise.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I'll even do my best to make sure no one else does." I say as I bring out one of the sandwiches out of my inventory and I hold it out. I had Vert make me some food before we came here.

She hesitantly approached me before swiping the sandwich before scarfing it down in an instant.

I pull out one more for her. I don't want her to eat too much. "Eat this one slower. You'll get sick if you eat so fast."

She manages to eat it slower but it was still pretty fast. Guess that's to be expected from any kind that grew up like her.

"Lets get going shall we?" I ask holding my hand out for encouragement.

She looked hesitant before eventually accepting my hand hugging close to me like a cub almost.

I look around. I guess it's time to meet them at that place now. "What's your name? Mine is Alex."

"Name? What's a name?" She asked blinking at me.

So she doesn't have one. "It's something people call each other so they know who their talking to." I know I can describe it better but I can't think of a way to say it.

"Oh… Don't have one. All the eaters call everything Aragami." She told me as she held me hand tighter.

"I'll give you one then. Also do you happen to know how you came to be?" I ask thinking up a name.

"Kept eating and eating then changed to this and found it clumsy and awkward to move. Been picking at other kills. Not experienced enough with this body to hunt." She clung tighter for me… Likely since I'm her source of food now.

"Ah. Also how do you like the name Norami?" I ask.

"It sounds nice." She told me as we neared a temple. Where I was supposed to meet up with the others.

I wonder if they're here or inside yet?

"So you're finally here and you brought a humanoid one with you. You do know we can't bring her back to base. The director would likely take her for the Aegis project. Freaking mad man." I heard Mathew speak from behind me. How the hell did I not notice him?

"I will think of something. And that man can try if he wants. I will not allow it." I say turning my head to see him.

"There's a satellite base a small ways. Take her there. Everyone there works directly under me. Tell them your following the Silver trail and they'll take it from there she should be safe there." Soo aka a way for me to avoid needless drama.

I take it they're going back to that base I was at yesterday. "Alright. And are you two coming with or going back?"

"Yeah all aragami in the area are dead. We also need to report back. But we'll be gone in a few seconds." He vanished before my eyes making me do a double take at what happened… He has to be a shadow or something at this rate but what?

"And I just got back to Scrappy." I grumble for a second. I open my inventory and take out a tee and a pair of shorts. I usually don't wear shorts but Vert forced me to. "Here put these on. I can help if you don't know how to."

She looked at them before touching them almost instantly pulling her hand away. "Itchy!" She shouted rubbing her fingers.

"Hmm. How about this one?" I ask pulling out the silk shirt I had.

She touched it still pulling her hand back. "Less itchy." I looked to my book of aragami and went to humanoid. It said common clothes without them wearing a specialized body suit would feel itchy to them. Most common solution would be to make clothing from various aragami parts. It noted several aragami parts and what clothes I could make from them. Luckily a couple where nearby.

"Alright. I can most likely make something real quick." I say taking some items out of my inventory. It won't be perfect but I know I can do it. Luckily I also know I few simple spells Vert helped me with recently.

After a few tense moments I was left with a vest a pair of pants even a decent set of boots. I'll have to thank Vert later.

It might have taken me a few hours with how I failed on a few but this set looks good. "Here these should be better." I say presenting them. I could make her some gloves later. I also used some of the bone to armour it up a little. I used some of the fur I got from the Orgretails I got for the insides of the boots and a little for the rest. Don't want to put in too much now.

She quickly though awkwardly put them on. "Comfy!" Guess that answers that.

"I did a good job then. "Lets get going." I say looking around.

All I hear currently is the restle of the wind. Everything looks abandoned but intact… I think cause they have regular patrols or hunts here to keep this place safe or the aragami are more inclined to eat each other.

"Do you want another sandwich?" I ask as we were walking.

She looks up at me. "Still hungry." Guess that answers that… Wonder how big their apities are.

"Alright." I say bringing out two more.

She quickly eats through both of them.. Time to check the book again for more information on her.

I pull it out and skim it.

It said their nutritional intake was about five times greater than a normal humans especially when they are young and still growing. Recommended food would be cores from strong wild aragami or other high nutrient rich food such as shadow rations. In absence of that a large quantity of food would need to be consumed.

I pull out a pack of said rations. I bought a crate before coming here. I didn't know what kind of food would be here and I'd rather eat what I'm good with.

It looked like an all black MRE package. The one I brought out was labeled pasta simply enough. Hopefully this would be good enough to state her hunger for now.

I open it up and make it for her. I heard these have great taste to them. I'll try one later. "Here. After this we need to get going."

She scarfs it down before burping. "Soo yummy…"

"That's good." I say as I check the direction we needed to go.

It was roughly North west of here only a small ways north of the main branch base. Not too bad and I can mostly just run there.

"Is it alright with you if I carried you? We can get there quicker by running."

"Huh? Okay mommy." She said clinging to me. I guess she's imprinted on me.

I wonder how she knows the term but it doesn't matter. I get a decent grip on her before going off into a run.

If it's a satellite base it likely is smaller or more hidden.. I wonder if most of it is likely underground.

"You alright?" I ask her during the run.

"Sleepy." Was all she said snuggling closer to me.

"Then sleep if you want to." I say softly. I'll finally be able to get a few hours once I get there. It's been a few days now since I was able to go to sleep.

"Hmm okay…" Norami said as she slowly drifted to sleep looking farther cute.

I chuckle as I looked back up and picking the pace up. I effortly dodged the few mobs we ran into or I jumped onto the few I couldn't evade.

I sent out a few pulses to find where that base was exactly at. Didn't take long before I found the base built into the base of a small hill likely going deeper underground.

"Now do they have defenses out here?" I question myself slowing down to a walk. I then felt something give way then I heard a click as something I knew all too well armed. Fucking landmine.

I sigh. As long as I don't move I'd be fine. Then again I'd most likely live from it. I gently shake Normani awake. "I need to toss you behind me."

"Huh?" Was all she managed to get out before I tossed her.

I'm going to need new clothes after this. I jump away and it exploded not even a second after.

Some gas released from it making me slightly nauseous even making my vision blur.

I take the gasmask from my hip and place it on. I then started moving quickly. I pick Nonami up and sprinted to the base. Hopping onto the top of it.

Some guards rushed out of nearby hidden doors each with their god arcs at the ready. "Identify yourself!" Guess that is warranted after I set off a landmine. Right need to tell them I was following the silver trail.

I take the gasmask off and place it onto Nonami. "Alex Rose. We're following the silver trail." I say in a commanding tone.

They all stood down at that, before the lead one approached me. "Then we should head inside then."

"Alright. Your landmine was fantastic." I say. My clothes have some holes now.

"Ah you got off with the basic ones meant for small fry. The deadlier ones are hidden under rocks." They said guiding me down an elevator. I'd likely set those off too.

"Sounds wonderful." I say looking down at Nonami.

She was looking around curiously. Soon the doors open to a well lit underground cavern with a similar set up to the main branch.

I take the gasmask off of her and place it back at my waist. "Do you mind escorting us to the barracks or rooms?" I ask.

The leader pointed to a girl who bowed to us. "I'll guide you to some vacant rooms. Please follow me."

Even if they do try to do something I'm a light sleeper. "Alright."

She guided us to a small room with a decent sized room it had all the basics in it from a fridge to a bed, even a small camp stove and microwave. "I hope everything is to your liking. If you wish to take part in covert missions speak with the director. School for children starts at 11 am if you wish her to attend. If that is all I'll let you get familiar with your surroundings. The room is keyed to your Biometrics for now."

"This is fine thank you." I say. I'll think about everything tomorrow.

She gives me another bow and leaves. I see a computer or something like it in the far right. Hmm wonder if I can put on some music?

Hmm. Should I? I'm just going to crash for a little while at least. "You still tired Nonami?"

She yawns. "Haven't slept… In several seasons." She says as she snuggles more into me for warmth.

"Alright." I say. I'll check for music after I sleep. I sit down and take my boots and gloves off. I also take Nonami's boots off.

Then I get into bed with her making sure we are both comfortable. It only took till my head hit the pillow before I was fast asleep. I didn't know how long it's been since I've went to sleep but Norami was hovering over my face with a smile. "Hello mom. You've been sleeping for awhile."

"And how long was I out?" I ask as I raise my hands to my face and rub at my eyes.

"Hmm one, two no three years six months. Oh right they said to tell you someone had a baby recently." I just wave off that part for now don't know who that had the kid.

"Who had the kid and how was I out for three years?" I grumble.

"Someone named Scrap or was it Scrappy? Oh right something about you getting an update? That's what the lady said at least." My heart almost stopped at that while my mind was going several miles a minute.

Scrappy had a kid? "Who is this lady? Or where I should ask." What kind of update did I get?

"She said she's from out of town and she hates having to be a woman for a while due to losing a bet. Funny who goes by Omega anyways?" Oh… The other shadow leader.

"Wonderful." I say sitting up and going to stand up. How did they change and wash me? Or hell why am I not in a medbay?

"Oh mom did I do a good job taking care of you?" Norami said innocently as she helped me out of bed. So she's the reason.

"Yes you did. Good job." I say rubbing her head.

She giggles as the terminal beeps a little before dying down. I take a step and stumble a little. I felt heavy too heavy for this to the weight I've gotten used to.

I start walking again slowly getting used to moving again.

When I got to the terminal it showed a backlog of messages with a new one having been sent recently. Scrappy is the only one I could think of that'd send me messages regularly like this or constantly.

I'll go through them later but I'm going to look at the most recent one.

It started up with her in a different uniform one with dark blue and black she looked a fair bit older now reaching her mid teens. Her armlet was even different. "Hey mom hope your awake by now. I've been selected for Blood special forces well was cause I joined and passed the little test. Far from home right now. Any ways don't know when I'll see you again but we have a lot to talk about. Sorry been a long day anyways stay out of the red rain and try not to kill Soma for breaking my heart. Love you and hope to see you soon mom." The message ended with her putting her hand on the screen.

So she got together with Soma or was rejected. At least she is doing good. I then go to reply. "Just woke up not long ago. Try not to get into too much trouble and be careful. Come back soon." I type in before sending it. I then start thinking over her message more. It's been awhile since I played the damn game. The book might help.

I go over it refreshing my memory of the basics. Reminding myself that Soma was the grumpy one. Well he had a good reason. But from what I remember she should be arriving from a mobile base in some time or someone should hear from her in a bit. Just don't know what shit she's going to go through. Might as well get my shit together and get some missions done.

I stretch and hear many bones pop. "Damn." I grumble. "So what have you done for the last three years besides help me?" I ask.

"Hmm go to school, read books, learn how to fight. Basic life stuff. Oh right the lady said Scrappy can't bring her child with her due to her being too well known here. Something about protocol not allowing the child to come with when it's time to go unless after so many years have past." That's going to bite for her.

"Alright." I say rubbing my face. "Lets go and get some food. I'm starving."

Norami giggles and pulls me along to the mess hall. They had a decent amount of food but not a lot. Guess food is tight here.

I guess I'll eat a little and just eat some from my inventory when I get back to my room or go out on a mission. Maybe I can use that mission excuse that I went and picked up a few things.

Sounds reasonable enough to me at least. I looked at Norami eating the meat of some aragami not even going to try it myself. I doubt we have much more time here. I'm sure there is already a shadow base around here somewhere to monitor the place. No real need for me and Scrappy to stay here.

I grabbed a plate of what looked decent enough. "After this lets go out and do a few things. I need to stretch my muscles." I say to Norami.

"Hmm okay. I've gotten better at fighting so I can take care of myself. Do you think we'd run into Blood out there?" Norami asked me as she finished her food.

I shrug. "Who knows." I say eating what I had.

After we were done eating we went out on a mission no real goal just a simple scouting and looking for stuff kind of mission. Hopefully something comes up.

It did give us a reason to go out and gladly no one asked too many questions. While we were out I summoned up my gauntlets and boots. They were a little thinner and looked different. They were even a dark pink with black mixed in.

"Okay if there is going to be pink they should have went all the way with girly pink. Still looks weird. Just what upgrade was I given? "Hey Norami think you can sniff out Scrappy or anything worth checking out?" I ask hoping she could and I don't see Scrappy boning anyone.

"Yeah but I need something that has her scent."

I take out a bandage with her blood on it for just these situations. "This should be good enough."

She takes it and sniffs at it. "How far can you track her?" I ask.

"Like fifteen miles. Hmm I'm picking up her scent. I can track her if you wish." Norami looked in a direction ready to sprint off for me to follow.

"Let's go then." I say. It's been too long since I've seen her even if I was asleep.

After an hour or so we started to hear the sounds of a fight as a small team brought down an Alligator monster around the power plant me and Scrappy arrived at. Someone landed the devour on it tearing out the core before jumping back away from it with a sigh. I could just make out they were holding a black single edged sword for their god arc. Their silver hair even had a slight red tint to it.

I clap from where I was sitting on a rock. "Impressive. Now I have a question for you. Where is Scrappy?" I ask.

One of them looks to the young woman that finished the aragami off before looking back at me. "The vice captain is right here."

So that was Scrappy. Her hair has definitely changed. "You definitely have changed and grown. Makes me sorrowful."

She hefts the blade easily onto her shoulder as if it was a feather. "Yeah how do you think my birth mothers feel only being part of a week of my life. But where are my manners this is Nana and Ciel two close friends of mine I've made in Blood." They both gave me a bow when Scrappy pointed to them. Nana was dressed rather skimpily with her hair done up to look almost like cat ears. She was certainly cute… and clinging to Scrappy a little. The other one looked like a maid almost though it was more of a more sophisticated clothing though I still thought maid first. She had straight silver grey hair.

"Nice to meet you both. Now let's see how much you improved? You've been taking care of yourself have you not?" I question. She most likely is abit stronger than before but I will not have it that if she put herself in dangers way.

"Yeah more or less got thrown into the brig once for saving Ciel and have to stop a few of my teammates from killing each other. But eh I got monster hunting for stress relief. Freaking hate paperwork though. Luckily I have Ciel to help me with that stuff as my secretary." Scrappy kissed Ciel's cheek causing her to blush up a storm and Nana to look jealous.

I chuckle at this standing up. I stretch. "I need to move around a little. Laying in a bed for that long isn't good. So which of you will help me with that?"

Scrappy takes out a cigarette and lights it. She takes a puff before pulling out a flask with her free hand. "Take your pick Nana hits harder though Ciel is more skilled. As for me I'm going to lay back and chill." Every maternal instinct is screaming at me to slap that cigarette out of her hand and pour the alcohol on her head. She's way too young for that stuff. I may have done that shit but I'm not letting my kids go down that road.

I snatch the alcohol and crush the cigarette. "Hey now. No need for these. They only lead you down a darker path. Now how about I take them both on."

She stares at me with the same eyes I used to see in the mirror. "Yeah. Nana, Ciel show her a good sparring match. I'm going for a walk be back in an hour or so. I'll shoot a flare if I need help." She recalled the alcohol and downed it before tossing the flask to me empty. She was already a couple yards away at this point. Not even looking back. Going to need to talk to her later.

"I guess a few things happened?" I questioned as she went out of earshot.

Ciel shook her head. "It's not our place to tell you the details of everything. But the Vice captain as been through a lot. Only she can disclose the information you request fully."

"Hmm." Is all the noise I make. I'll have to give her a better talk later. "Now lets get this dual on. Also I recommend you to use your weapons."

They ready their weapons and charge me Ciel taking point with Nana hanging back to strike me once she spots an opening.

I block the first hit with my gauntlet before kicking her away.

A split second later I had to move back as Nana's hammer came down scraping against my nose and chest I didn't even have time to think before Ciel is upon me again. She managed to land a few hits on me though they only created sparks on my skin.

I had to plant my feet to absorb a follow up blow from Nana before backhanding Ciel and sucker punching Nana which upon hitting her with my fist I felt her ribs crack and as I sent her flying a few dozen meters in the air. She landed on the ground somehow managing to land on her feet even getting up and charging me full speed even though anyone with that injury would want to stay the hell down from pain. I was a little surprised with her ferocity. It was pretty much a do or die mentality. Which in this world I guess is very much needed if you want to live.

They just didn't let up working in tandem to keep my defense occupied. If I was serious I could likely brute force them back but that would be no fun. I rather enjoy watching them do their best to beat me. But Nana's broken ribs are a ticking time bomb with how they could stab into her internal organs if she isn't careful. Not sure how the Blood bias factor works but I rather not have any needless deaths in a sparring match.

The next hit Nana went to do I bashed her hammer away making it hit Ciel's. I then slam my shoulder into Ciel hard enough to make her stumble back onto her ass. I then sweep Nana's legs from under her. I take the dagger from my hip and stab it into the ground by Nana's neck. "Dead and." I say taking my handgun out and planting it against Ciel's head before she could get back up. "Dead." I then realized I pulled the gun from my inventory. Damn it. Hopefully they won't ask questions.

Ciel blinked at. "Didn't know you had a concealed holster." She said in a very calm voice not showing much fear before Nana groaned holding her ribs with one arm. Guess the pain is kicking in now that the adrenalin is starting to wear off.

"It was inside this vest. Now are the both of you alright?" I ask picking my knife up also.

Ciel helped Nana up before putting a small pill in her mouth that came with a small disposable water container. "Yes luckily she only had broken ribs nothing serious."

"Sorry I hit you hit harder than I wanted to on that hit." I apologize.

"It's fine not like we don't get the rough treatment from aragami too. At least we didn't lose a limb or get eaten." Nana told me as she did a few stretches… and Scrappy was still not back yet.

"I'm going to go check on her real quick." I say looking in the direction Scrappy went.

Ciel gives me a short bow. "Please make sure she makes it back to base we'll be waiting here for you to come back. We have a chopper in route to pick us up." Damn love triangles hope Scrappy sorts something out with them.

"Alright." I say walking off to where Scrappy went.

Along the way I found a couple discarded Cigarettes butts all used to the ends. Even a few alcohol cans were scattered around… Shit she did it while she was away from me.

Hmm. I wonder what truly happened to drive her to this? She was doing fine when she was with me.

Just all the more reason why I need to talk to her. Hopefully she'll talk to me at least.

Once I find her I sit down beside her. After half a minute I then start to say something. "I may not be the best person to say this.. But. I kinda know what your going through and I basically did the same things as you."

"Drink and smoke till your about to pass out?" She said taking another swig from a flask getting rather drunk by this point.

"Yes. Though I did it when I was younger than yourself." I almost died a few times cause of it.

"Yeah shit happens and we try to numb the pain. Betrayal, loss, heartbreak and a whole host of other shit." She grumbles drinking more alcohol to drown out her pain.

"Yes. It only helps a little but it does more harm than good. Took me awhile to realize that."

"So your saying I should stop like nothing ever fucking happened the world is nothing but sunshine and unicorns right?" Scrappy leaned back with a sigh the look in her eyes showed that her mind was more occupied with something else.

"Yes and no. There are other things that helps but trying to hide it under liquor isn't going to help in the long run. Yes even I still have a drink once every so often. How about we do this. You tell me what's bothering you and I'll tell you something of me that you want to know that I haven't shared yet?" I ask offering up.

"Alright. It's more like a combination of shit. Just where to start is all. Well I guess the first part was when me and Soma broke up only for a week later for me to get a bombshell I was pregnant with his child." She told me with a sigh so that was the beginning.

"I can kick his ass for ya." I say lightheartedly. "What else finally did it?"

"Some people I thought I could trust betrayed us. One of them poisoned my best friend with something that was very hard to cure I had to spent three sleepless nights to make an antidote. And in the end me and a few others had to kill those we once saw as our friends. It hurt like having my heart ripped out again." Umm when did she get her heart ripped out but that must suck.

"I am sorry for being unable to be there. I could've helped."

"Not much to be done except kill them faster. I was only able to save my friend due to my alchemy. In the end Topaz who poisoned my friend Slate was killed at her hand as the two fought to the death. Lanturn what me and her close friends call her may not have been as powerful as Topaz but she was more tactical with her powers and more skilled than her, That's how Topaz lost being unable to adapt quickly enough to Launterns control of the battlefield." Scrappy began drinking more holding her flask out for me to drink some.

I take it and sip at it. I sigh. It's not as bad as what happened to me but it still is bad. "It still messes with me that I wasn't there to help."

"Yeah at the very least I could have leaned on you." Scrappy leaned on me snuggling close to me. She was still a little cute but she was almost a grown woman now.

"Now is there something you wish to know of me?" I ask moving enough for her to be comfortable.

"Well… What comes to mind is how did you get out of this pit of shit yourself?" Scrappy asked me making this a little personal.

I down the flask before crushing it. I look off into the distance. "I did what you're doing now. Throwing myself down into a deeper pit...And my only friend. The one that stuck with me. Died because of it."

"Yeah know if you wanted to bring her back it's possible to bring her back with the aid of a reaper. We just need her soul or know where it is. I could even create a homunculus body for her if your willing to help me out with a picture of her. I mean it would cost some for the service but it would be worth it to see her again slash let her enjoy a better life." I didn't know that but it's very tempting plus the after life must be boring as heck.

"I don't know. That's if she hasn't already moved on. Also I'd admit. I am afraid." I say sadly.

"Afraid of how she'd handle seeing you or disappointing her? Well if it helps I can check with my special book if she's moved on or not." Scrappy said to me as she pulled out a strange looking book…. I felt a weird sensation looking at that book like my gut saying stay the fuck away from it. Whatever it was didn't feel natural at all.

"Of that. And also the guilt I'd feel just seeing her. I don't even know how she'd act to everything nowadays."

"Well we won't know until we try just a moment I need to use a chant for this spell." Scrappy then began a chant that gave me goosebumps as it reminded me of something out of a horror movie. Even the air started to change feeling colder as some energy spiked over the book.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" I ask.

Soon it stopped when a glowing sphere was hovering above the book. That Scrappy quickly took it in her hands holding it gently. "I don't but I want to. Besides apparently according to your friend your dimension has the worst afterlife. I may or may not have used you as a medium to find her using your um… Personal connection."

I sigh. "Your willingness to help others is something else."

She titles her head. "Why isn't it normal to help those you are close to? Especially family and you are family right. Want to hurry off to the shadow dimension ahead of me. You would only need to wait a few months there for me."

"To a certain extent yes. Also why would I want to run off with you still being here?"

"Well you could get back to Vert though you could go to Gemstone for a bit as I heard the Vert there is single and looking for love after an abusive relationship and another one that didn't work out. I figured you'd want to be her knight in shining armor. Besides after this pep talk I should be good. You should be able to carry your friend in a pouch maybe talk to her with one of your Outer god powers." She told me holding out my friends soul to me.

"One, your saying it like I want to bang all the Verts. Two, I don't even know how to use any of them powers. And three I don't even know how to grab it."

"Hmm? I was told they should come in almost instinctively when they awaken. Maybe on the first one. But hey this would make each rotation you have a Vert besides you could be her one.. That and she's a milf too. Also it should be easy just put a nice layering of your aura on your palms sort of like your using a baseball glove to hold a ball almost or a normal glove to hold a duckling." She instructed me. Soo that Vert already has kids… But damn it Scrappy makes a point there a Vert for each rotation.

I looked at the white ball. "I don't trust myself with it first of all. And I maybe with that other Vert when the rotation gets there."

"Alright well I'll keep her safe then. Also we'll need to give the Vert there an artificial Sharicite bracelet when it comes time so she can at least have her immortality and HDD if she ever needs it. Luckily Gemstone a pretty slow and this place is a lot faster so we got time. Hope your looking forward to another few boring years. I'm going to busy as heck and not just in the harem managing department with those two. Which reminds me Slate managed to tie the knot with someone." Scrappy told me with a small holding the white ball close to her breasts. Which I have to say should be solidly around C cup at least to almost low D cup.

"Also weren't we here for a mission? Where we at on that?"

"We're done for the most part. You slept through most of it. Only thing to do now is find quiet point to bow out. Sadly I can't bring my child with me. She's going to have to grow up here in her shit hole of a homeland. Freaking Soma raising all hell. Don't care if he's the father he's only human so I mostly only need to wait till he dies to drag my baby home or the agreed upon time passes." Why do I smell like this was the result of a custody battle.

"Well you can hire a caretaker and have them watch and raise the child. You can have them be the middleman for you."

"Yeah was thinking of that. At least it isn't going to be like a hundred years before I meet her again." Scrappy then got up putting the white ball away in a pouch before putting her book away. "Got to go the chopper should be here by now. I'll tell you about Lantern's wedding, her wife's name is Alisa!" Scrappy told me as she ran off.

I just watch her run off. "You better take care of yourself. No more of that drinking bullshit either!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	19. Chapter 19

As you know we've been making a bunch of things come into these stories. It'll most likely keep happening and I blame the co. Then again my fault also since we're winging things.

 **Chapter 19**

I sigh as I came back through the portal after leaving Emma's wedding. I rub at the back of my neck. Waking up in the morning to that mess was fantastic. Hopefully Vert's home.

Don't even know where Scrappy went off to but her girlfriend knows how to take care of her. Might bang Vert if shes home. I need to relieve some stress.

I transform and fly off to her nation. I wonder if Norami acted well while I was gone.

Hopefully she did. As I got closer I began using my radar to try and find Vert eventually finding her and the kids having a picnic in a field.

I land nearby and detransform. "Hopefully I didn't keep you all waiting too long."

"Oh not at all dear. I'm glad you're joining us. Would you like some tea or soda?" Vert smiled softly at me rubbing the spot next to her.

"Soda please." I say sitting next to her.

She gets one out of a basket nearby and handing it to me as the children roll around on the blanket.

"Were all the kiddos good? I'm sorry for not coming back sooner but Scrap got me involved into a drinking game."

"They were you know motherly stuff comes naturally to me. But did you win?" Vert gave me a knowing glance.

"Yes. I beat almost everyone there. Well most that drank anyways."

"That's good to hear I might have been mad if you lost easily. Also in other news Scrappy has her own place in the recently opened New Planeptune area." I heard about that just didn't know it was official yet.

"I believe she mentioned that yesterday when we were chatting."

"I see. Well we should plan to visit her later to congratulate her. It's not every day one's little girl becomes an independent young woman." I flinch a little at that due to all Zoey missed and how Scrappy at a young age needs to worry about raising a child.

"Very true. Though I don't feel old enough for that though." I say.

"I se-Norami take that frog out of your mouth this instant!" Vert actually raised her voice a little to mark her point made to Norami.

I look over and see Norami looking at us with the frog in her mouth sorrowfully.

I sigh as I move over to her. Her kind can eat anything but really we need to set standards.

Vert gives her a look and Norami spits it out frowning. "Hey Nornami don't go trying to eat everything." I say.

"Aww but frogs are tasty." If she's going to eat frogs it's not going to be wild ones. I'm sure we can buy some from a place that sells them to eat.

"We'll buy some later for you then." I assure her.

"Okay! But you better keep your word." Norami tries to give me a serious look but it only makes her look cuter.

"Don't worry I will. I'll even try to get big ones for you." I bet the shadows sell about fucking anything.

I hear Dawn whimpering as she holds her belly. Likely having stomach pains. And I only have so many people to go to if it's something serious. First stop Scrappy, Second shadows then lastly m-mo-mOm.

"What's wrong sweety?" I ask rubbing her stomach. Hopefully its just a stomach ache.

"My stomach hurts and I'm feeling pricks of pain all over my body. It hurts." I notice her fiery mane has also died down in brightness.

I pick her up. "Let's go see what the problem is." I look at Vert. "Will you be alright with the kiddos?"

"Yes I will be. Remember I've been dealing with them before you got here." Vert tells me with a smile waving me off.

"I know I know but I just have to ask." I say transforming. I give her a peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

"Take too long and I'll be waiting in my room." She leans close to my room. "In cuffs and helpless before my dark Knight." Oh kinky now? She'll be at my mercy when I get back.

"I can't keep my damsel in distress waiting too long now." I kiss her again. "I shall be back." I say as I flew upward and away.

Now I remember Planeptune being to the west so I keep going in that direction till I reach an unconnected island and start using my radar.

I locate Scrappy in the far mansion. I zoomed over and landed in front. I walk up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" I hear Nana's voice ring out as I hear running echoing through the place.

"Still lively as ever." I say as I wait tapping my foot.

After twenty seconds the door opened. "Sorry was just in the middle of massaging Scrappy's back. You came to see her right? You're in luck since she finished the singularity grenade awhile ago. It's um good that's over… I don't know if anyone would have survived if that went off. Given it could you know wipe out a galaxy. But she says she has safety measures." I shiver at that sometimes Scrappy's mad scientist side.

"Something may be up with Dawn up here and I wanted Scrappy's input."

"Right come inside then we'll wait in the living room. As a brass talks to Scrappy on the explosives front." Yeah galaxy level explosives would scare the crap out of everyone.

"Alright." I say simply.

We go to the living room where a kid was watching TV while a baby was sleeping in a nearby crib. Hmm I've never seen her before but I'm guess the kid is a sister that got here recently and the baby is Scrappy's daughter. She's cute though her skin tone makes me think she's indian or her dad was from that region or close.

"The kiddo looks like a cutie." I say looking into the crib.

"Yeah that's Mercury, Scrappy's daughter she had with Soma. She was only thirteen when she had her. But I say other than the skin tone she took a lot more after Scrappy." Nana told me as she reached in the bush some rosy silver strands.

"I knew some parts but I didn't know everything. Now whos the other kiddo?"

"Oh I'm Rina Scrappy's sister from Mama Emma's side." The girl told me herself looking absolutely adorable like one of those magical girls you see every now and then.

"Hello. I'm Alex. A stepmother of Scrappy." I say greeting her.

"Oh that other one. It's nice to meet you. You like what's on TV." I look at the shows name. Nep and friends. And Noire had a hidden vibrator by the face she's making.

Why would they force her to do that.? And is this really a tv show? "I haven't watched it before to be honest."

"Oh yeah it's only available in some places like here." She told me as Scrappy came out and shook hands with someone before laying on the couch.

"I'll ask what that was all about right after I have you check Dawn here." I say to her.

"Alright is she a vassal race? Aka one of Cu's I can use my necronomicon to see what the issue is if she is one." Scrappy said pulling out her special book.

"Yes. I just want to make sure nothing serious is wrong with her."

"Alright.. Hmm Alright says here her diet needs to include fire the higher the heat and intensity the more it nourishes her. Gives a list of various things that she can eat to meet this need. I'll give her some miniature stars and she should be good. They are mostly compact high intensity heat sources." Scrappy pulled some of those miniature star things out of her inventory and fed them a little roughly to Dawn. But she looked a lot better after a few.

"Thank you." I tell her thankful.

"Your welcome. Now Rain should be here shortly for her shipment and to see if I actually managed to make the singularity grenade. If the first one worked she wanted a dozen of them for some reason. But she fucks the boss and has been around long enough in the military so I'm sure she's trust worthy enough to not purposely get me in trouble." Scrappy told me as she got up taking a few large boxes out of her inventory. So one of the big shots is coming here?

"I take it that's why that one person was here for when I showed up?"

"First one was talking to me about the polices. I can only keep like three of the high tiers prepped. Most that's an acceptable range would be the classic nuke level. Well unless a higher up requests an order of them." Makes sense given the higher ups would have more reasons for that stuff.

"Reasonable." I say. It would be a problem if people did have the higher tier explosives.

"Not planning on making stuff bigger than the singularity grenade. Going to dial it back to the smaller stuff and maximize explosive potential but that's going to be secondary to my studies in magic. So far its coming along great." She told me with a sigh as she leaned back.

"That's good. I don't think I would be able to go that far with magic. Most of what I tried to learn didn't work so far."

"You'd probably need to find out what your aptitude is first. Given some will be easier for you to learn than others. But even then you might only be able to do simple stuff. I say your likely to stay in the acolyte range. Which is rather low about tier one to two magic." She knew more than me. So what level is she at currently?

I shrug. "Meh. I can live without most of it." I'll ask later.

"True but healing magic is always useful to have incase you need it. If worst comes you can just use rune stones. All you need to do for them is channel energy into them." Scrappy says before there is a knock at the door.

That person she talked about must be here. "Healing magic would be useful."

The door opening could be heard and footsteps approached us. One wearing some kind of dragon knight or mage get up and the other wearing blue cargo pants and a black vest.

I sit back being quiet due to how these two are here for Scrappy or Nana.

"Merlyn, Never thought I'd be seeing you here. Well Rain got the shipment done for you they are in the boxes. By the way Alex decided to visit. I remember you mentioning wanting to meet the first Shadow CPU and Demonic Knight." Scrappy says professionally.

I gave a quick mock solute before saying "Hello."

"Wow your hair is really spiky you almost look like one of those Sayins. Also as expected of a CPU even a shadow one your hot. Though I don't know if you've ever entered your shadow form before. Also the results of your test are in Scrappy the shadowfication process went without a hitch despite you being the first Old blood CPU and Blood member we did it on." Rain spoke calmly as she sat on my lap using me like a chair.

"I know its not that spiky and no I have not." I say raising an eyebrow at her.

"Alright then I'll be needing to run some tests. And yes this is an order and yes your going to need to be naked for some of them. Also your comfy." She tells me rubbing against me.

"Why would I need to take some test and I doubt it. My legs most likely feel like sitting on bricks."

"Hmm more like high density foam. And it's standard for every race, especially new ones and hybrids. Or would you rather one of the kiddies go through the tests? You do know how kids hate needles." Rain told me in a no nonsense tone. She made it clear even if she didn't want to do it it was a standard procedure.

"Why didn't this happen as soon as I got back instead of now? And fine I'll undergo this nonsense."

"Good we'll do it later. And likely cause no one thought of it at the time." Rain told me as she played with my boobs a little before resting her head on them.

"At the time? You mean this whole time I've been a Shadow CPU for that portion?"

"Yes someone should have done it then before you became a hybrid." Rain told me. I look over to see Scrappy sighing as Merlyn talked to her.

"And what do these test involve?" I ask.

"Basic battery of tests seeing what you can do all recorded by a bunch of instruments. You may need to do some blood work and some other more physical tests... Ever been to a woman's doctor?" Oh please don't let it involve those tests too!

"Only a few times." I say thinking back.

"Good that's more than Scrappy who will likely needs to go since she's the first of her type being an Old Blood shadow CPU and Blood Wraith hybrid. We may need to collect a few eggs for fertility tests. Just um hope you don't mind tentacles and the like." I groan before I hear a bang and a small boom as the two older siblings started fighting quickly taking their fight outside. That's just great.

"Why tentacles?" I ask being bothered by it a little.

"Cause they are really effective. Lia for some reason enjoys them a lot and made them the standard. Um should we do something about those? I'm not one to judge a family matter but this is a little extreme." Rain said sweating.

"If we can use something else. I'd rather. I don't want to deal with fucking tentacles. And I'll intervene in a minute or so."

"Uh yeah they may paralyze you during the test then. The medical people are ruthless when it comes to procedure. Trust me I had a lot of tests done and consent is assumed by the write up of a test. They'd have some people drag you there. But first shouldn't you stop your children's fight?" Rain told me. I looked outside to see a lot of shock waves and flashes among other crazy ass shit as the two high level magic users went at it. They were high in the air but it could only be a matter of time before this sibling spat got out of hand.

"They could try to drag me there. But yes I'll go and finish it." I say getting up and moving her. I grabbed two of the pillows off the couch as I walk out.

Those two kept flying higher and higher still going at it. Both I think weren't in HDD forms or similar but from what I could tell from the fight Merlyn wasn't winning and Scrappy from helping train her wasn't fighting too seriously. But I'm not letting it go further.

I chuck the pillows with enough force to hit them in the face and causing them to fall a few feet before they regained their flight. "Get both your asses down here!"

They both grumbled and flew down reluctantly to my level. They both looked a bit roughed up and were pouting like…. The teenagers they were.

"And what exactly did it cause you two to fight like this?"

"Prideful bitch couldn't handle I was a higher level magic user than her." Scrappy said glaring at Merlyn who was doing the same. "Oh yeah!? At least one of my mothers isn't a complete slut! You dumb whore!" This caused the two to go at it again only me to put them both in head locks to keep them from fighting. Sheesh I never thought I'd have to mediate between two teenagers.

"Now now. No need to call each other names. Now I'd like to see you both behave yourselves around each other."

They looked away pouting with an undignified huff. Sheesh I know Scrappy is a mix between Zoey and Noire while I need to learn more about Merlyn. Wait. I look to where Scrappy was and she was gone… freaking magic.

I pick Merlyn up and throw her over my shoulder and walk back into the house.

"Hey I can walk!" She still struggled against me not being cooperative. Think she might be one of those void angels and if I'm right her sin is pride.

"Well too bad. We're not done talking."

"Oh come on!" She pout but stops struggling resigning to her fate.

I toss her onto the couch as I walk in. "Now where's Scrappy?"

"Um she sent me a text telling me she was going to go off and vent on some monsters." Nana told me sweating a little as Mercury starts crying from all the noise.

"Alright. I'll be going then. Merlyn. I expect you to behave and Nana. Inform Scrappy we need to have a chat soon." I say as I go over and pick up Dawn who was sleeping.

"Um yes ma'am I just hope she isn't in one of those moods again." Nana shivered as if recalling something terrible as she tried her best to calm the toddler down.

"What type of mood?" I question. Wanting to know just in case.

"How do I put it it's like a mix of anger and grief and she kills any monster in sight as if in a warrior's rage rage. Even mortal wounds doesn't stop her from continuing the carnage. It's scary as she didn't even look at us as she walked off almost like she was on autopilot. I saw it once. She should have been dead with her wounds yet she kept going and fighting as if she wasn't injured at all." Nana shivered looking scared.

"God damn it." I grumble. "I'll go and check on her then." I say as I left.

"Hope you can find her. Though she's stubborn so it might take some force to get her to come home." She looked me in the eyes worried for Scrappy's sake. At least Scrappy picked a good girl.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back. Or at least talk that sense into her." I say.

"Thank you and good luck also have an oden sandwich for your troubles." She handed me something that looked weird… And had a skewer through it one a sub bun. How do I refuse without coming off as rude?

"Thanks." I say putting them into my inventory and transforming to fly off.

Hopefully she won't make me feel bad if I don't eat it. Now to find Scrappy. Where would she be? "Now either she is close or she went to Lastation. But first need to hand off Dawn to Vert."

I shoot off where Vert was having her picnic. I doubt she's done with that.

And with luck she was still there tending to the kids with Norami sleeping on her lap. Hmm I wonder if I can find a way to give her some aragami sisters?

I'll look into it when I can. I quickly land by Vert giving her a peck on the cheek. "She's fine sorry have to go." I say quickly before shooting off again looking for Scrappy.

Hopefully she wasn't trying to hide as my radar wasn't skilled enough to find her if she was. If not I just need to follow the trail of destruction.

I try to fly quickly as I sent out a pulse every few seconds to locate her.

It was difficult but I managed to get a read on her fluctuating energy that was spiking occasionally. It was worrying. For all the time I spent with her I know her well and see her as one of my own kids. Hope fully she's okay.

Hmm yet why did she get this pissed over name calling? Then again I'd never know. Growing up a crappy lifestyle would do that to you.

Thinking on it she never had a 'mother' growing up. Having to rely on herself most of her life. Add into what happened in that dimension with her getting pregnant at thirteen and having to raise the child alone. Yeah I was lucky to avoid that. That might be why we connect so well.

I fly over and land nearby. I notice the ground caved in a little. I know I shouldn't weigh that damn much.

Might have been part of the upgrade. Now where to find her-. Before I could wonder where she is I hear a pained roar as a dragon slammed into the ground it looking cut up to pieces like it flew into a blender.

I jog over to try to catch her. Once I make sure she's fine I'll leave her be.

She had some blood on her with what I hoped was shallow wounds and a greatsword on her shoulder. She also had a visible dark red aura around her body and weapon. She was walking away in a direction as more monsters appeared as if drawn by her presence.

"Scrappy!" I call out trying to get her attention as I summoned my shield.

She turned towards me drawing something in the air while muttering something before she ran off to cut down the monsters around her. But the main thing I noticed.. Was she smirking as she fought?

I groaned as I summoned up my sword and chucking it. Shooting right besides Scrappy and impaling a monster near her. I then walk up. "Damn it Scrappy."

"What? I fight monsters if I'm still worked up after a fight. Or to relax." Scrappy told me as she grabbed a monster by the snout and beheaded it soon after. It also burst into pixels.

"Then you could've dualed me or informed us before you ran off." I say as I crushed a spine of one of the wolf like ones.

"Yeah sorry about that. We can duel after this if you want. Just wanted to get out of that situation before it escalated any further. And for the record she fired off the first spell. And the security systems I have will back that up." Scrappy told me as she switched to a long sword. I did look at her as she fought. Her style was more dodge focused only blocking when it was unavoidable.

"I mainly suggested the duel incase you wanted to do it. And I'll have a talk to Meryln about what she did." I say just punting a monster.

"Wanted to test myself to see how much I've improved. But yeah mostly a sibling spat well on my part at least. I was mostly toying with her. Hold them off for a few seconds and I'll wipe them out." Scrappy told me as she jumped back charging up a spell.

I change my shield to a baseball bat. "Time for the home runs." I say to myself. Well if their durable enough to even fly instead of the weapon going through them.

It proved to be the latter for most of them. Till a white flash flooded my vision and all the monsters were gone… But I felt fine.

"Good job." I say flipping the bat.

"Yeah only needed to use a tier two spell on them. They were pretty weak against magic. All I needed to do was use a cleanse evil spell on them. So about that duel? Any limits or a no holds bar type of match till a surrender?" Scrappy asked looking into my eyes a fair distance away.

"Hmm. How about I give you 10 minutes to get a good hit on me." I suggest as I switched the bat for two shields.

She gives me an evil grin. "Alright just tell me when to start."

I set a timer on my watch before slamming the shields together. "Come at me."

She opened up by throwing explosives at my feet aiming to knock me off balance as she vanished in a flash before reappearing in front of me her sword millimeters from my face as I quickly turn to the side, letting me fall move me away from her strike.

I then bash her sword away before swiping my shield up catching her above it sending her up.

She managed to right herself mid air before several disks in the sky formed firing beams at me simultaneously in a dome shape followed by several dozen explosives going off around me.

I ignore the explosions. As they weren't causing much damage. I just kept an eye on Scrappy.

It was getting harder with the dirt being kicked up and the haze forming. Soon I see more than one Scrappy as I think an illusion was starting to take hold. Shit this is getting bad and interesting. Was going to find an opponent like this at some point.

I quickly summon my helmet and switch the visual to thermal. I quickly locate her and chuck my shield hitting her in the stomach as I summoned another shield.

I see her land in the forest area. Soon after it was set ablaze with what I think are different gas grenades making it harder to track her. But I could tell she was heading away from me deeper into the burning forest making it even harder with every meter to track her.

I switch back to the normal vision. I kept an eye on the motion tracker as I faced the forest prepared for her assault.

I hear nothing but the forest burning as a storm rolled in with thunder and lightning though I heard something a bit louder to my right. I almost wasn't able to react in time to block the shot that sent me back. Cheeky brat was snipping with a damn railgun!

I locate her and I hold my shield up ready for the next blow.

She fired more rounds a few clipping me but not getting any real blows on me as she kept firing at me. Moving me back with each shot. Then I hear the ripping sound of something I'm very familiar with… A minigun.

I switch my shield to a tower shield and the shots started bouncing off it. Some shooting back at her.

Others were rebounding and coming back at me. But those going towards her seemed to not even hit her as they just passed through her. Must have been special bullets on. But she was doing well. But so far she wasn't able to get past my defenses good enough to land a solid hit.

I looked on my watch as the shield did its job just as the watch hit five minutes left. She'd have to do better than this. I then look back in her direction waiting.

I see dozens of rockets as Scrappy came charging out from the smoke using the rockets as cover as she switched to using a scythe for reach.

She went for a horizontal swing using the true length of the weapon. I catch it on my shield as I chuck the other one into her gut. She'll be sore after this.

She grunts switching back to a long sword before slamming her hand on the ground her alchemy flaring up as I felt myself quickly sinking into the ground now. My weight not doing me any favors with whatever stuff Scrappy turned it to. She's using her head more. I try to fly out but it was more difficult than I thought it would be, especially since I rarely ever fly.

I grin at her as I use a shield to jump up and fly out.

Though as soon as I did the mud rose up like tendrils or waves trying to swat me back down as I needed to also worry about rounds being fired at me from the ground by Scrappy using as many tools she could to knock me off balance.

Time to use those new damn powers I got. I summon up a grenade belt. All of them being smoke canisters besides two hand grenades. I pulled their pins and dropped them letting them go off. I switch the vision to thermal as I flew a little aways and landed.

I look around having some trouble finding Scrappy. A brief thought passed through my head that she could have went underground using her alchemy to avoid the thermal goggles or the like. She's trying to pull of a surprise attack most likely as everything else is proving to be a losing battle.

Hmm. I summon up a 10 foot diameter plate under me so she couldn't. Time to also take something from an old game I played. I changed the front of the shields I had to have the attachment.

Something burst in front of me well multiple things did around me lashing out at me as I fired off the flashbang same time as I felt something strike my back digging in a little into my shoulder. Seems like she manage to score a solid hit well somewhat her sword glancing off my shield almost.

The timer then went off. "Hmm. Good job. Though that kind of attack won't do much and you would've had more of a problem if I went any more on offense."

"Yeah… Not used to… Dealing… with opponents… Like you.." She got out between gasps of air. Figures a completely defensive tank by me isn't too common but you should train for it. Still she did well to adapt and keep me somewhat on my toes. She did better than most would have.

"I'm not exactly a normal opponent. Just be glad you did as well as you did and I didn't get my full armour on. Just what comes with my hdd form." I say. Which I notice how all my armour pieces are black with an orange tint besides the gauntlets and boots. Which are mainly the pink with the black parts on it.

"Yeah though I stayed out of HDD for now. Still don't have the hang of that form. So what score would you give me for this test?" Of course she'd ask that.

"Hmm. I'd give you an 8." I say after thinking for a second. That last act she did was pretty good but she waited till the last second.

"Out of ten right. Least it's a good score. Need to train more. Mind sparing with me more often?" Now that I wouldn't be against. She'd need to fight tougher opponents to get stronger… And practice with the stuff she has.

"Isn't it standard to be rated out of 10. Also I wouldn't mind." I say stretching.

"Yeah but some more picky ones use a hundred or more. And thanks the biggest challenge I had so far was the aragami. But even they I got in rhythm of how to deal with. And they were better than the giant killer training robots Stacey had me fight." Scrappy stretched popping her joints back into place as her minor wounds healed rather quickly.

"How is you gut doing? I know I hit it twice with a disc throw."

"Yeah aside from some internal bleeding and ruptured Organs I'm fine. I healed most of it up with healing magic during the fight. Need to invest in putting some barrier runes on my armor. Maybe some anti pervert ones too." I cheer mentally when I hear anti pervert runes.

I wince. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't even chuck them that hard due to I knew it would hurt."

Scrappy grunted as she sat down. "Your definition of hard is different from others. My visor clocked that high tier metal shield going at mach 12. You have any idea how fast that is? Especially with that shield?" Whoops.

I rub the back of my head. "Good thing I didn't chuck it harder then. Wouldn't want to cut you in half now would I."

"Yeah I'd still revive but if my body is too damaged I may revive in a random dimension. Still I wonder if we should make any team strategies given we are likely to be working together often. My magic skills help me to stay flexible in most team arrangements but I'm no juggernaut like you Alex. So I'm mostly going to resort to offense and support mostly." Scrappy told me as she got into a thinking pose and she's right about that. I'd likely be trusting her to watch my back above anyone else.

"True and we might for the future. Now since we're done here about we go back to your place for a minute. Your girlfriend was quite worried you know."

"She always is. That what makes her the best. Hot and has a kind heart to worry about me. Urgh I have a family reunion to go to later today. That's going to be a bit of a pain." Scrappy grumbled as she went HDD flying off to her house.

Hmm. Now should I go with her or should I just stay with Vert? I question myself as I stood there.

Vert was likely fine taking care of the kids. Scrappy was still likely dealing with drama. And Merlyn was there… Also… As guilty as this sounds I didn't get to play with Mercury as much as I wanted to. Sue me for enjoying adorable stuff.

I then jump up and shoot off after Scrappy as I dissipate the items I used in the mock battle.

Hopefully nothing major happens. Though Zoey is likely to make a big fuss when she gets back given all she's missed. But enough of that time to have a little fun. I know I'm not going to win a race with Scrappy due to her speed and greater flying experience.

I want to get a teleportation device. Flying is nice and all though.

When I got close enough I heard a loud crash and a thud as I saw Scrappy being sent flying out of her mansion.

I fly over and land besides her. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nana was more angry than I thought. She brought out the hammer." Scrappy groaned out as she got into a sitting position.

"Ah. You did run off without saying anything."

"True but still giant ass hammer to entire body hurts like a bitch especially if it's rocket propelled." Ah she got hit with a boost hammer.

"So which one hurt worse then. A shield from me or that hammer?" I ask messing with her a very little bit.

"Hammer definitely." She told me as she got up slowly.

"Ah. Now did you apologize before she hit you?"

"Midway apologizing she hit me with the hammer. She likes that hammer way too much." Scrappy grunted out leaning on me for support.

"Ah. So like Blanc then. Anyways lets get back inside. I'll make sure she doesn't hit you again."

"Yeah hopefully. Don't want to get hit again." Scrappy told me as we walked back.

"I wouldn't either if I wasn't a tank." I joke.

"Yeah yeah I'll try figuring out how to harden my skin to take stronger blows alright." Scrappy pouted. Ah is she going to do something like greed from FullMetal alchemist did?

"I'll give you an idea how later." I say grinning at her.

"Eh? Um okay… I don't know if I should feel worried or not." I see her sweating already. Guess I can be a little intimidating.

"Don't worry you'll like it." I assure her as we walked back in.

First thing we were met with was a hammer flying right at us… I don't even want to know how Scrappy puts up with this on a daily basis.

I move forward socking the head of the hammer stopping it in its tracks and throwing it back. I shake my fist afterwards.

Still hurt a little. But sheesh can't even let someone get in the door without trying to kill them.

I summon up a pair of gloves incase she tried it again. They at least padded it even if its only so much.

This time when she went to do it several magical chains pulled her into… A very compromising position.

I then lower my hands. "Does she usually do this?" I question.

"On certain occasions." Scrappy sighs rubbing her forehead.

"I'd hate to see how her hormones are if you ever knocked her up then."

"Same here that's why I'm waiting till Mercury is older to do it. Now since the second hit was unwarranted your going to be punished Nana and your in the perfect position too." Scrappy then slid a vibrator into Nana's vagina and butthole while putting two egg shaped ones on her nipples before having her drink a potion that made her face quickly go flush.

"This is what you warrant to be a punishment?" I question.

"Yes she's going to be sore after a bit. Especially after I put these pads on her abs, legs and arms." Scrappy put small circular pads one Nana's abs, thighs and biceps causing her muscles to flex and contract with each jolt.

"How long exactly do you do this for?"

"Usually an hour. Maybe longer if I'm pissed off. Most I've left her like this for was a month with an IV or feeding tube. That potion I gave her made her a lot more sensitive to pleasure." Scrappy says as she takes a seat on the couch having the chains moving Nana elsewhere.

I sat down on a couch. "And what did she do to deserve that?"

"An entire week of complete and utter bullshit. She was being really bitchy at that point and getting on my nerves even on missions. And as the acting leader of blood it was my responsibility to punish her insubordination. Still she crazed me to claim her after all that. Starting to think she has a masochistic side." Yeah that would explain it.

"You keep that up and she most likely will if she doesn't."

"Maybe. I'll ask her if she enjoys the punishments later. Oh right before I forget it's time to feed Mercury." Scrappy quickly scoops Mercury out of her crib and lifts of her shirt and bra exposing her breasts to the toddler. Aren't you supposed to stop breast feeding them at a certain point?

"Shouldn't she be eating solid food by know?" I ask.

"Yes and I do feed her that stuff. I just like to breastfeed her when the opportunity is available and it keeps our bond strong." I watch as the toddler drank from Scrappy's breasts. She might get addicted to it or prefer it over normal milk.

"Don't do it too much now. She may start liking it too much."

"Is once a day or week too much? It's not like I had a manual on how to raise a kid at the time I had her." Scrappy pouts looking away. Right she had the kid in warzone while she was only thirteen.

"You don't technically have to stop but do it once or twice a week." I tell her.

"Alright. You want to hold her after this?" Scrappy offered and that mane of rosy silver hair was really tempting.

"Yes please."

After she was done breastfeeding Mercury she handed the toddler to me. She looked absolutely adorable. The combination of everything just made her almost unbearably cute. She might as well be called cute heart at this point.

"Isn't she adorable." I coo at her.

Mercury giggled squirming a little in my arms enjoying the attention she was getting.

Scrappy smiles rubbing her head. "Yeah she certainly is. Made all that hell worth it."

"I still want to beat the guy's ass."

"Yeah and so will Zoey. But he's going to live a lonely life in that war zone." Scrappy leaned back into the sofa as Mercury grabbed my hair.

I guess my hair has grown a little longer than usual. I'll need to cut it again soon. I boop her on the noise.

She wrinkled her nose before taking my hair into her mouth.

"Why do you love playing with hair so much?" I ask. I then look at Scrappy. "Does she chew on your hair also?"

"Yes she does. Pretty much anyone's hair she can grab. I'll be taking her to the family reunion later so everyone can meet her. You want to bring your other kids along as well the ones from Ultra?" Scrappy asked and I remembered she can make portals between here and there.

"Everyone will love her. Hell I already do."

"Yeah it's hard not to. And I already have a great Caretaker for her. Still it's a matter of getting my life sorted now and figuring out where I want to take it. Been living too much from place to place doing everything I could to make a life not really having a chance to fully decide what I wanted." Yeah her life is a mess. But I know the feeling I'm in the same boat as her.

"Just think. Now you can have a more stable life. All we have to do is spend a few months in each of the dimensions we're in rotation for."

"Yeah your right. Not like a world ending event is going to happen in the next five seco-" Can she not Jinx us!?

I flick her forehead. "Better not have jinxed us. Though this would be a bad dimension to fuck with."

"Last thing that fucked with this dimension died on contact. Just ask Beatrix the Hybrid breeder. Yes that's what she's known as around her." Scrappy gave me a deadpan look as I feel Mercury nick my ear.

"When does the family reunion happen?" I ask.

"Later today more towards sun set at the Cyan Flame Grill. About a few more hours." Scrappy told me brushing Mercury's hair.

"I've heard of that place. I heard its pretty good."

"Yeah it's run by Flame the Master Chef of the family." Scrappy told me with a stretch.

"So she's your sister also. She must have quite abit of experience."

"Yeah a few hundred in fact. They are technically not CPUs but they have partial immortality think more like asgardian gods version of immortality." I think I get it. Only to sickness and aging.

"Ah. Well that's good your sisters wont age alongside you. Then you have all the time to get to know them. Even if there would be infinite by that point."

"True enough to make a lot of memories. But even infinite is not endless." Scrappy told me her face turning grim.

"True." I say as I tossed Mercury up for a second.

She giggles as catched her. I should try this with Peashy.

I then just repeat it. I turn to Scrappy and grin. "I can toss ya too if ya want?"

"You could likely toss almost anyone you want mom." Scrappy said as she poked my cheek with a grin. "Gonna have to catch me first."

I quickly latch out as I toss Mercury up. I pulled Scrappy in my lap as I caught Mercury again.

Scrappy pouts looking away. "You know I hate how fast your reflexes are sometimes."

"I'm liking them." I grin.

"At least I can outrun you unlike Zoey. Urgh. Mother Noire is going to rage on me for being gone so long. Even if she merged with that other Noire. She is still mostly my mom who has mood swings. Aunty Uni is also going to be there so that's a plus at least." Scrappy groaned having a small mental break down.

I rub her back as I toss Mercury up and down with one arm carefully. "It's going to be okay."

"Hopefully. I swear if she tries dragging me anywhere without my consent I'm nuking her." Scrappy growls out.

"Don't go harming your mother now." I said plainly to her looking down at her.

"You mean you or someone else. As I was born from a sharicite not from either Zoey or Noire. And from what I heard they were both pretty much drunk when it all happened so yeah I'm basically an accident. I know Zoey sent Liz over but me and her barely even knew each other at the time." Someone has mommy issues… Well yeah given they were only in her life for like a week it's understandable.

"I admit that does suck. But just because you were born from a sharicite doesn't mean they aren't your parents."

"Yeah only their energy was used to make me. Urgh looks like I'll need to talk this out with Mother Noire and her cosplaying ass. Funny how they dressed me up as a wizard for that festival well also got my first kill that day." Scrappy slips out of my grasp making hammock for herself to lay in.

"Be civil when you talk to her." I chip in as I stop tossing Mercury.

"I make no guarantees I won't call her a bitch or slut in the first five minutes. But I'll try for my little sister." Scrappy gives me a wave as Rina comes out with Merlyn who begrudgingly climbs into the hammock to snuggle with Scrappy who rubs both their heads like a loving big sister.

"It's good to see you both getting along now. I don't want to see you two go at each other like earlier got it." I say seriously.

"Yeah next time I'm just summoning a tentacle beast to mess with Merlyn if she wants to get pissy. Or we'll settle it with videogames. To bad these two are already passed out on my breasts." Scrappy told me with a small smirk.

"Hmm wonder what they were doing for them to be that tired." I say. A few ideas did come to mind though.

"No get your head out of the gutter mom. They just have a bit of dimensional shift lag and they found my chest very comfy to sleep on." Scrappy gave me a playful glare guessing what I was thinking of.

I shrug. "Blame Vert."

"So it was you screaming in the middle of the night?" Scrappy smirks making me blush at the suggestion.

"I'm not that loud and she knows what she's doing."

"Oh yeah she certainly knew what she was doing with you wailing like you did. Was it fingers or tongue? With how often it was I'd say fingers in both holes where her tongue tended to your breasts." Cheeky little…..

"I'm definitely going to soundproof that damn room when I get back and why is it your damn business." I grumbled.

"Cause I was sleeping in the room next door. And you should. But I already did wonder why you can't hear Nana screaming in orgasmic bliss. Hmm think we should get ready for the reunion now?" Scrappy asked looking at me.

"Your choice. I'm already good." I say.

"Alright you can go free Nana now. She'll be needed for the reunion. Just give me Mercury first." Scrappy gave me a look motioning with her hands.

"Couldn't you go and get her. I mean Mercury is just adorable." I say hugging Mercury softly against me.

"Barely even an hour and your already attached to your granddaughter like glue. Yeah I could go get her but then she'd beg me to bone her." Scrappy rolled her eyes at that slightly annoyed.

"What. You should've realized it as soon as I saw her." I defend myself.

Scrappy worms her way out leaving a life sized body pillow behind. "Yeah yeah. Enjoy her adorableness for now but I want to hold her when we go to the reunion I am her mother after all."

"Yeah yeah." I grumble.

"Fine we can take turns holding her and stay together to enjoy her cuteness together." Scrappy gets out as she began walking to collect Nana.

"That's better!" I call back out to her.

"Alright keep an eye on her then." Scrappy calls back and I notice a certain cutie crawling away. Going to a set of stairs.

I get up and go over and pick her up. "And what were you doing missy?"

She pouts cutely at being caught. "Workshop…"

"And why do you need to go there?" I ask holding her against me.

"Mommy.." She pouts not giving a good answer. Oh right that must be Scrappy's workshop.

"Alright let's go check it out. Just a quick glance before we leave."

Mercury giggled at getting her way as I carried her down the flight of stairs.

"You're so smart for your age but you're so adorable."

Mercury gave me a confused look but snuggled into my breasts as we descended into whatever workshop Scrappy made.

"Have you been down here before?"

Mercury shook her head giving me a no.

"Hmm. I don't know if we should go down there then." I say stopping.

Knowing Scrappy she may have a bunch of traps crazy stuff.. And very dangerous stuff as well. We likely shouldn't go down there without her.

I then turn around and start going back up.

I here Mercury start to whine but this was for the best. I can't have her put herself in danger because she's curious.

"You can go down there with Scrappy when she lets you."

She stops whining but starts sucking on my hair.

"Why do you like chewing on hair so much?" I ask even if she didn't answer it.

"Emmy…" She must mean Emma given she's the one that collected Mercury.

Looks like I have a few questions for her then. "Alright. Let's go and find mommy shall we."

Though that might take a little remembering how Scrappy said about how Nana would be begging for a fuck.

"Though if they're doing something we'll wait for them to finish."

"Why?.." Mercury asked innocently.

"Adult reasons."

She seems to leave it at that as we rest in the living room. Watching something like power rangers. Before the two love birds come out though Scrappy's hair is more or less a mess as she combs it right now.

"Decided to do a quicky before leaving?" I say jokingly.

"You could say that. Nana practically buried herself to the forearm in you can guess where. Mercury would understand if we said it outloud she's as smart as me and her father." Scrappy gave me and Mercury a look before glancing to the nearby staircase to her workshop. "Yeah not without me. I do use the base of the grenades as heat sources for my forges or to help with presses. Not a place to go safely to without me especially if your a little Munchkin."

"Let me guess cameras?" I question.

"The size of dust specs or salt grains. But yes lots of cameras and sensors. Also my sensing or radar is on all the time. I can passively have my radar on rather than needing to actively send out pulses." Scrappy answered.

"That I haven't been able to do so I use my motion tracker."

"But that could be messed with by certain factors unless you have it fine tuned not stock. Anyways we need to get going now." Scrappy told me as she grabbed a baby's bag for Mercury before giving me a look motioning for me to give her the cutie.

"Fine fine." I say holding her out.

Scrappy took Mercury into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Good to have you back sweetie. Now lets go meet the rest of the family."

"I haven't met the most of them haven't I?" I asked getting up. I know I met a few of them but not all.

"Yeah… Even I don't know most of them but there is possibly at least hundreds maybe into the thousands considering all the long lost sisters that came into the mix." Scrappy told me as she drew a rune in the air to make sort of fast travel for us.

"Damn." I say. "I'd probably have that many if my family had that long of a damn lifespan." I say. I liked my grandmother but she died early on.

"Yeah and I was just tailing up the sisters only. The aunts and grandmothers would be less so." Scrappy shudders as she ushers us to walk through. "Zoey's mother was an evil woman."

"From what I heard yes. Though Sam is having me keep an eye on a version of her. A pure version from what I heard."

"Yeah though Pure and corrupt versions are considered two different beings. And it's the first pure one existence. But Zoey's religion would have tried to kill the child cause she's a candy heart. Hence why she's in Ultra. It's a big deal as it means a new line has a chance to flourish." Scrappy tells me as we crossed through the portal.

"They're that bad?"

"Yeah they are crazy even labeling who they consider a false offspring of the goddess. I've been labeled a heretic offspring. But Diamond heart has taken measures to make sure they don't get out of line. Luckily the place is out of Candia." Scrappy told me as we arrived at our destination.

"I guess that's good. Can't have some religions worshippers getting out of hand. It would cause many problems."

"Yeah I heard Zoey largely ignored them unless they did something. Diamond heart is taking a much more proactive approach. Well we are here. Good old Lastation and Flame loves making a big restaurant for the family." yeah it was certainly big.

"Damn does she plan for a quarter of Lastation to be here?" I ask looking at the building.

"You have no idea how big our family is. She might as well be planning for about that at this rate. I asked Dante to drag Merlyn and Rina here. Since her mom is going to be here." Scrappy told me as she walked with Nana and Mercury into the restaurant which was arranged more like a buffet right now.

"Interesting." I say as I walk in behind her.

There were a lot of people most I haven't met before and they were all sisters well most. There was even a dance area. Sheesh reminds me of some large family gatherings.

"Damn this is a lot of people." I say looking at everyone.

Nana giggles. "Try not to get lost Alex if you don't want to lose out on the cutie."

"Pfft. I'm at least holding her through some of this."

I was soon swept away by a platinum blonde taking me to the dance floor. "Come on you look like you want to dance."

I roll my eyes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

She smiles and leans on my shoulder as we dance together. "Names Crystal Smith. First time getting out of the office in a while."

"I know the feeling. Name's Alex Gardner." Gladly I don't have to do that anymore.

"Your sweet. So your one of my in-laws from Zoey right?" Crystal asked letting me carry on the dance. She reminded me of what I thought a younger Vert would be like.

"Yes I am." I say simply.

"Wanna kiss?" Crystal says looking up into my eyes her crystal clear light bluish grey eyes looking my grey ones.

"I don't know. I do have a wife and girlfriend." I stop after I say that. That does sound so wrong.

"So you're used to more than one girl. What's wrong with just kissing another girl?" She breathed seductively on my ear getting a familiar heat going between my legs.

"Maybe." I say. It doesn't help she looks like a younger Vert.

She smirked and quickly kissed me her tongue feeling slightly cold and her soft lips pressing against my own. It melted down any resistance I had rather quickly.

We kissed for half a minute before she quit. Ugg why does this keep happening.

"Thanks your a good kisser. Just let me know if you want more. Your aura makes me feel safe. Wanna get some drinks?" She told me as she kissed my collar bone.

"I guess a drink wouldn't be bad." I say shivering a little.

"Good I know what's the best stuff around. Good to know your collar bone is sensitive." Crystal told me as she dragged me to the bar grabbing me a bottle of something called heaven's kiss.

"Hmm never heard of this drink before." I say as she poured us a shot glass each.

"Well it's from Cu's domain only her place makes this stuff. It's some strong stuff made for those who need their drinks with an extra kick." She told me downing her's easily.

I grab mine and look at the contents. "Bottoms up." I say before taking the shot.

I start feeling rather dizzy as it hit me. "Want another?" Crystal told me cheekily and my drunken self couldn't say no.

~Time Skip next Morning~

I groaned as I woke up and the headache hitting me. I move my head and notice they were on a familiar set of pillows.

I was sleeping on Vert glorious rack. The best way to wake up with a hang over. I had no idea that stuff was that strong. Strong enough to knock me on my ass. Just when I was thinking nothing could make me that drunk ever again.

I snuggled into her breast and sucked on her left one for a second to see how she'd act.

She hummed softly as I feel some milk enter my mouth. It tasted sweet and creamy to me. Almost like honeyed cream.

"Still taste delicious." I mumble into her breast as I continued.

Eventually after a quarter of an hour later I start feeling a lot better. Whenever you have a hangover drink Vert's breast milk.

"That's better." I mumble snuggling back into her breast.

"MOM!" Before I knew it I was dive bombed by children.

I chuckle turning around. "Whats up kiddos?" I say grinning at them.

Dawn giggled. "I made pancakes!"

I lean up and equip a pair of boxers and training bra. "Good job." I say patting her head as I got up.

I look out a window and see I was still in Lastation. Hmm Guessing the place had a residential level to it or a few. Meaning the cutie would still be here.

I yawned. "Did you make some for me?" I ask as I placed her and another kiddo on my shoulders.

"Yes mom. Ms Flame even helped me cook them." Dawn told me as she and the other kid snuggle into my head.

"That's nice of her. Lets go and enjoy them. Just hold on for a second while I wake mommy up." I say as I leaned over and kissed Vert.

She kissed back soon after I wake her up. "A lovely way to wake me up Alex."

"I agree. I would've let you sleep like the angel you are but little Dawn here made us some pancakes."

"Sounds good to me. But I hope you don't mind if I stay like this or as little dressed as possible." Vert gave my cheek a kiss. Should be good as long as we are in the building.

"That should be good. Just have the set in your inventory if the staff say anything." I say leaning back up.

"I will. I'll have a bikini and my normal dress ready." Vert tells me with a small smile.

"I'M NOT SOME HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL MOM!" I hear Scrappy yell at I have a good guess who.

I go over and I poke my head out the door. "We have a problem out here?" I question.

"Just someone not wanting to accept reality!" Shouted Scrappy as she stomped past look rather pissed with Noire looking straight out of Blood born following her. "Just listen to me Scrappy your not re-" She started before Scrappy cut her off.

"Oh just shut up with the you're not ready bullshit! I survived three years in a war zone. And eight years growing up having to take care of myself. So don't tell me I have to stay home till I'm 'ready' you don't even know the woman I am now. You just want to keep your little girl home as long as possible. Well, I hate to break it to you mom but that little girl is long gone now!" Scrappy shouted back before continuing to stomp away.

I then put a hand on Noire's shoulder. "You may not like to hear this but she is right. She has already lived most of her life the way she wanted and she's been fine so far. Trying to shelter her now isn't going to work like it didn't in the past." I say calmly.

Noire grumbles. "And who the heck are you? She's my child not yours." Scrappy growled and used her alchemy makes hand of condensed air to slap Noire. "You're so stubborn Noire makes you blind to what's in front of you. If you had your way I'd never grow up!" As she left Scrappy made a barrier so Noire couldn't follow her. Ouch things are rough between them.

"I may not be her mother by blood but I still filled that position to her the best I could." I say as Vert walks out of the room we were in.

"Something wrong dear?" Vert asked looking to me wondering what's going on.

"Just Scrap and Noire here." Is all I say and she gets it.

"Noire is being way to over protective again. This is why Scrap left to spend some time with her sister Alice. That kind of over protectiveness is smothering in a parent child relationship." Vert said looking between the two.

"And I agree. Now we must be going. Think over what we said Noire." I say taking Vert's hand and we start walking away.

She stayed silent as she walked away herself. I sigh to myself no wonder her and Scrappy don't get along that well. But now time for pancakes and cuteness.

I yawn. "Now I think of it. Did I do anything stupid last night?" I ask.

"You bedded both me and Crystal last night." Vert told me as she hugged me from behind.

"Really?" I sigh. "I'm sorry for bedding someone else." I say.

Vert giggles. "Oh it's alright. I'm fine with it occuring on occasions just don't make it a habit of it happening often. But do try to make it threesomes so I can join in."

"I'll remember that if I do it again." I say softly.

"Good now lets go get some breakfast." Vert gently pulled me off to a dining room. Where I could see in the distance Nana taking care of Mercury.

"Was there a table already set up for us?" I ask Dawn.

"Yup there was. Big sis Scrap and Flame help prepare it before miss Noire started making a fuss. She said some bad words too." Dawn told me grumbling about that.

"Hmm. I'll talk to them again later. But for now lets enjoy the food."

Everyone nods and continues. Even though she was young for a mom Nana was doing a good job feeding Mercury who was a little angel not making a fuss.

I smile at that direction. We then get to our table and I see the plates of pancakes.

And a mountain of sausage patties. Guessing since some eat a lot.

I set both the kiddos onto their chairs as I sit in one.

I let Vert handle serving them as I load up on pancakes and sausage patties.

"Thanks for making them for us Dawn." I say praising her a little.

"Thank you mommy." Her hair glows brighter and I'm thankful for her hair band limiting her heat.

"Lets see how good they are shall we." I say as I cut into mine and take a bite.

They were soft on the outside and somehow crunchy on the inside tasting a little like peppermint?

I take another bite. "Did you add peppermint to this?" I ask.

"Yes though Flame said to break up the peppermints." Dawn still looked at me for approval like a lost puppy.

"Well it is good though next time lets grind the peppermints up a little more alright."

"Aww but isn't whole better?" Dawn asked before my younger sister May gave me a wedgie.

"Yeah good luck with that." I say to May. I then look back at Dawn as I lifted up May with one hand and fixed my boxers. "Maybe for some people but some people can't eat it like that."

Dawn gives me a thoughtful look while May just grins and chuckles sheepishly like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

"Also why are trying to be mischievous?" I ask May.

"Huh? Because it's fun. And siblings are the safest ones to mess with." She looked at me a bit innocently.

"In most cases yes." I say.

"So um are we good sis?" She asked nervously.

"This time yes. Next time though is another matter."

"Right need to have a better escape plan next time." May looked away mumbling to herself. She must get this from Cu. Yet.. She's a bit too cute to stay mad at.

"Now if you will I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast." I say dropping her to the ground.

"Right bye sis." She then teleported away before I heard Mercury crying and saw Nana laying on the ground clutching a bloody wound to her abdomen. She was losing a lot of blood fast.

I jump up and rush over. "The hell happened?" I questioned mainly to myself as I tore her shirt up and used it as a makeshift bandage before I put pressure on the wound.

"H-hit…" Nana managed to get out as she coughed up blood. Shit really wish I had healing magic or similar. Damn it isn't there a healer around here!?

"Save your energy." I say as I take my first aid kit out of my inventory to see what I had left.

I had some bandages, syringes filled with stuff, meds, and stuff I wasn't sure what they were.

"Dammit where's the damn handbook or the instructions." I say going through the things as I kept one hand on her wound.

There was a book but it wasn't written in damn english. I can't read these weird as symbols.

Damn why didn't I restock once I ran out of that spray. I grab the syringe. "Do we have a medic here!" I call out in a last ditch effort before I used what was in here.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I hear one voice call out as several people approached us. The voice belonged to a cherry or pink haired girl who placed her hands above the wound. They glowed with a soft aura as they worked their magic.

"Thanks." I say putting the syringe back into the kit.

"Your welcome I know losing a loved one can hurt really bad." She told me with a disarming smile like everything would be okay now.

"It does." I say to her as I get up. "Now does anyone know who attacked her?" I ask someone had to be looking this way.

A certain fire haired girl spoke. "I'll get the surveillance footage since everyone else wasn't paying any attention. Hopefully they didn't compromise my cameras."

"Please do. I want to know who has the balls to attack her."

I hear Sam sigh nearby. "It's likely going to be someone from that damn religion. Likely the church sanctioned this."

"If it was I'm personally going to tear it down."

"It's going to cause issues unless we have proof. But if they are responsible, I'll have an assault team back you up. We can't let them off with a slap on the wrist for attempted assassination." Sam told me looking me in the eyes.

"I agree." I say as I cleaned the blood off my arms.

And then it hit me no one has told Scrappy yet and Mercury was still crying unattended.

I go over and pick Mercury up. "It's going to be alright." I say softly to her. I'll get someone to inform Scrappy as soon as possible.

She clung to my bra her little eyes still swelling up with tears.

"Hey Sam can you contact Scrappy and inform her what happened?" I ask as I started to rock Mercury.

"Yeah the current one right? I'll give her a call in a moment. Hopefully everything that happened won't set her over the edge." Right… She was rather volatile after the whole thing with Noire.

"Hopefully it won't but she needs to know. I'd rather tell her face to face but I don't know her location."

Sam shrugs. "System says she's in Virtua forest park."

"Can you create a portal there?" I ask as I equip a pair of pants and my boots.

May teleports to us. "She likely can't but I can teleport you guys there."

"Please do and no funny business." I say to her.

"Hey I wasn't going to teleport you into a brothel. I can be serious too." May huffs as she teleports us to the forest.

"Thank you." I say as I started looking around for Scrappy.

I managed to spot her just barely in a tree sleeping. She looked cute and peaceful.

I hate to wake her up. I walk up to her and crouch. I reach my hand out and shake her shoulder.

"Mmm leave me alone or I'll blow you up." She mumbled in her sleep half threateningly.

"You already tried this morning." I say continuing. I move myself enough so if she does it half asleep it wouldn't harm Mercury.

She chucks some small explosives at me before readjusting her sleeping position. "Leave me alone stupid fairy…"

I sigh. How shall I wake her. I'll just go with the easiest option. I take a bottled water from my inventory and I pour it over her.

Only problem is quickly turned to dust before it got close to hitting her. Freaking Alchemy.

Screw it. I quicking grabbed her with one arm and tossed her straight up.

She flew up and hit a tree branch on her way down. "Oww that hurt."

"What you get for throwing something at me." I say crouching down beside her.

"What? Urgh what the hell is it?" Scrappy grunted as she got up.

"Well two things. Mainly to see if your alright from earlier and the other. Something happened." I say.

"My personal well being can wait. What happened?" Scrappy asked being more concerned about what happened.

"I don't know who did it yet but someone attacked Nana. She's fine now." I say.

Scrappy's pupils glowed dangerously red. "Who. Hurt. Her."

"I do not know and we are figuring it out. I thought I'd find you and tell you what happened. Now lets keep a level head on this till we figure it out. Then you can go out at them if you wish."

"If I find who it is there will not even be an atom of their body left in existence." Scrappy growled out. Not sure I'd be much better if someone attacked Vert.

"And that is fine. Let us go back to the restaurant to see if they found things out yet."

"Fine I'll make a portal back." Scrappy said as she drew runes in the air to make the portal.

"So when you find out who it was I'll be going with alright." I say to her.

"Right you know I might nuke the place right?" She says as we walk through.

"You can't nuke it unless they are in a non populated area." I say. Can't have innocent casualties.

"I can make a barrier so it only affects where they are at. Trust me I can be really careful with my explosives when I need to." Scrappy tells me as we get into Flame's residential section.

"And how would you know they're in the place? Or the bystanders?"

"Judgement. Grandmagic. If someone has done wrong by me it will mark their souls. Color will vary by relation to how closely they are related to what wronged me." Scrappy told me with a small smirk.

"Really now?" I ask.

"Trust me magic is really versatile on the things it can do. If I wanted to find someone or something it would be hard for them to hide from me." Scrappy kept walking likely looking for Nana as Mercury took a nap on me.

"True there are many types out there."

"Yes and I'm focussing one those I have high affinity with. Though I am researching some other support magics. Most of what I have high affinity for… Let's just say most of it isn't nice things by most people standards. One of them is Necromancy among other things." She rubbed her arm. Guessing she's getting involved in dark stuff.

"Ah. If you use them right people don't have a right to say anything against it."

"Yeah but certain magics have a stigma and others have already made up their minds of the users of those magics. Just need to be careful who I use them around more likely than not." Scrappy told me as we headed in further.

"That is a problem for some people. And annoying."

Scrappy chuckles as she rubs Mercury's head. "Yeah luckily in most dimension where that is the case most are only up to mage level. I'm far above that in terms of rare power so I should be fine for the most part. Now where is Nana?"

"Hmm. I don't know." I take my phone out and text Vert to see if she knew. She soon texted back Lastation General Hospital.

"Nana is in the General Hospital here." I say as I read it.

"Urgh other side of town dammit. Going to need to fly there don't want to make another portal." Scrappy told me as she went HDD.

"That'll be fine." I say transforming myself.

She flys out of a window going as fast as I could. I had to readjust Mercury to hold her better as I flew after her. The poor thing was both in awe and fear of what was going on around her.

.

I chuckle as I turned myself so she was resting on top of me as I flew backwards. Following Scrap's energy.

She was so cute as she clung to my armor while looking around slightly scared and in awe. I hope she takes more after Scrappy for better or worse. But she was still too cute. Come to think about it Scrappy was that cute when she was around her age. Urgh she's going to be a child genius like her mom isn't she…

I kept flying backwards until I felt Scrappy slow down. I did also and I turned myself to look in her direction. We must be there already.

Well that was till she summoned a minigun her body language tensing up. She must have sensed something given her's is more active than mine.

"What's up!?" I call out stopping a little aways.

"Signatures closing in. Hostile tier 2-5 by the feel of them. About a hundred. Fighting happens we won't be able to keep it to small scale." That's just great likely the same schmucks.

"Wonderful. Yet why are they here?" I ask musing to myself as I started looking down.

Scrappy lets a loud crazed laugh as she revs up her minigun. "Bastards planed on this huh? Well let's give them the express ticket to hell they want!"

"Don't go overboard." I tell her. "I'll hang back with Mercury here."

"Alight I'll try not too. Just remind me to give mother Noire a few hundred shadow currency for damages. Why don't you go and take Mercury in to see Nana it would be safer for her there. Might need someone to run damage control." Scrappy tells me as she fires at a couple airborne troops flying at her.

"Fine fine. Don't have too much fun now." I say flying down landing and squishing one of them.

"Be back soon to help with the body count may need a little help walling them off." Scrappy gave me a smirk as her bullets hommed in on the poor bastards. Homing minigun bullets rip whoever she is aiming at.

"Alright I'll just be inside." I said waving her off as I kicked one of them into the air as I walked in.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Asked a nearby receptionist.

She's a lot calmer than I thought she would be. "Yes I'm looking for Nana Kozuki. She came in less than an hour ago."

"Hmm let me look. Ah She's in the CPU family and friends VIP section. She's in the upper floor you'll need a key card to get in."

"Am I able to get one from the desk here?" I ask.

"Yes I will need you to sign a form and disclose your relationship to the patient."

"That's fine can you pull out the form please?" I ask as I summon a bulky tower shield and placed it against the entrance. Doubt anyone is strong enough to move it.

She takes out a form and hands it to me. "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you." I say filling out. Signing my name and putting step mother of girlfriend in the required slots.

Soon enough I was handed a key card and was on my way with Mercury looking around in awe.

I walk to the elevator and swipe the card. I wonder if I still have to hit a floor number. "How do you think of the place?" I ask her.

"Creepy.." Mercury told me before we were hosed down with torrents of water practically scalding hot water too.

Luckily I blocked any of it hitting Mercury. The hell was that for? We were then hit with a gust of air drying me off. Cleaning purposes?

I then remembered stomping one to death on my way here covering me in blood… Come to think of it why isn't Mercury freaking out after I kill someone and Scrap shooting up some people.

"Hmm." That is a very interesting question. I thought as the elevator opened up.

We arrived in a much cleaner and warmer section of the hospital and was the air scented? Yeah definitely a VIP area of the hospital.

I then started walking down the hallway looking for familiar faces. Eventually I find them in a room with Noire talking to Nana in the room with an older Uni and some other girl each holding a twin.

I walk in. "Well things are getting fun." I say sarcastically.

Noire rolls her eyes. "Fine I took your advice and trying to not be so uptight. First off by getting to know my future daughter in law."

"That is good. Now two things I have to bring up. One we have a problem outside and two you need to redo that washing machine in the elevator."

"Fill out a complaint form for two and I'll go help out with one. Just stay with Nana please." Noire told me before leaving.

"I don't even know where the damn forms are!" I call out after her. I then look at Nana. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine except for the whole no heavy meals and pain from the you know shot to the gut." Nana told me sarcastically.

I just roll my eyes at that. "Try getting shot four times and being told you still have to go do shit."

"Yeah I have. They are called field missions where you had to stay out to fight aragami. Unless your dead that is. Urgh and Blood was the only ones that could deal with Psion's too. Hell we had to respond to some emergency back up calls when Scrappy and her team got a sudden rush of high level aragami. She was beat up pretty bad that some of her organs were exposed. She had a good amount of torso skin missing. And the crazy woman still wanted to keep fighting. We ended up needing to have a field medic sedate her slightly as she was too critical to put wonderfully well we thought anyways. This was when we thought she was a normal human." Nana bitched to me… Scrappy you better keep her after she could put up with all that.

"Buddy. Even I know everyone in that dimension wasn't normal. My normal defininention anyways. You guys healed a lot better than I ever would before I was turned."

Nana scratches her neck. "Yeah guess your right though we had to be more resilient to survive. Though I was born from two god eaters and was born with a bias factor hence with me being labeled a god child."

"Ah. Well do you want to hold Mercury here? If she allows it anyways."

"Sure I'd love to. I help take care of and raise her though she might be more attached to her grandma when she's in nap mode." Nana giggled as I felt drool on me.

"True. She is holding onto the metal plating pretty tight. Reason I haven't detransformed."

Nana gently rubbed Mercury's back. "Yeah and she's like me the child of to god eaters with strong Bias factors. Both having the Gen 1 stuff though Scrappy also had the gen 3 Blood Bias factor in her."

"True though wasn't Scrappy not one of the Blood ones till after?" I ask. I haven't got the full details yet.

"Yeah true. She didn't have it in her blood when she had Mercury. The Gen 1 stuff is really potent. She had Mercury at 13 and joining blood at roughly between 15-16. But the bias factor is in the entire body so Mercury is getting it through breast milk. Or at least she did when we got to the far east branch." Nana told me. So she got some of it in her.

I look at her. "Your dimension is just weird in some cases."

"True. Going to help Scrappy? Or just keep me company adult in a teenagers body." Nana Smirked as she took Mercury into her arms.

"I'll just keep you company. And I'm only like nine years younger in this form."

"Almost the age when Mercury came out." Nana teased urgh reminds me give the bastard a beating if Zoey doesn't get to first.

"How old do you think I am?" I ask. While yes I'm almost 26 now I do look a little younger.

"Hmm maybe 30? But I'd have to lean more towards 40 with that grim and dull look of yours." Those words hit my ego like a mountain. I'm not that bad… Am I?

"Damn I'm wounded here. I take offense you think I'm that old." I say with mock hurt to cover the thoughts.

"Well you do act and look old I would say 80 but you don't have wrinkles yet. Maybe you should try being more hip and connecting to young people." Nana giggles as she teases me more while cuddling Mercury.

"I'm almost 26 thank you very much. And the day I start acting more 'hip' I better have amnesia."

"Wow that's retirement age where I'm from. Most don't make it past 19 or 24." Ouch that's um sad.

"That sucks. Just bad dimension all round."

"Yeah most of us left when we could but some stubborn people remained or had to because of Fenrir HQ." Nana frowned at that given a few might have been friends of hers or she feels bad for them.

"Reasonable." I muttered.

"So did I miss anything. Docs are already hounding me. A few got lucky hits in with heavy weapons." Scrappy said to us holding her ribs with one arm as blood ran down her forehead.

"I should've stayed out there and helped then. And things are fine except you girlfriend thinking I'm in my forties."

"Heh she does that to mess with people. Alex think you can look after those two for me? Got assignment I need to do now. Well more like a few but it shouldn't take too long, hopefully. Wanna come or should I grab one of the other three?" Scrappy told me waving her badge to me. Wincing as she moved a little too much.

"You shouldn't be going on a mission if your injured and I'll leave it up to you to take me or one of the others." I say.

"I trust you and Abby the most out of the squad but Raven volunteered so there's that. I'll heal before getting there just broke five ribs. Main question is can you stay being away from Vert for long periods of time?" Scrappy looked me in the eyes as she stood a little straighter.

"How long we talkin?" I mean I did stay away for three or so years but I was asleep for abit of it sadly.

"About like a handful of months to like up to three years." Scrappy stretches as her bones pop.

"I can live with that though I'd like to spend the rest of the day with Vert while I'm here." I say.

"Alright we leave in the morning anyways. First ones we are going to is someplace called SAO and another called Fate both being the common names Both we need to come to on occasions though it says SAO is the more streamlined in events and stuff in the dimension. Texted you the files." Scrappy basically gave me the okay to go.

I facepalm as soon as I heard the first one. Really? Ugg. They better have good headsets that brings our actual strength into that blasted game. If they don't I'm requesting one before we go into it. Now when in the timeline there would we be going?

Scrappy laughs when she sees my face. "The first death game and yes we are setting up an apartment with our gear but aside from powers we come in with how we are physically with all out skills. Your going to be OP mom."

"The hell you talking about. Physically I'm way fucking denser than you." I joke.

"True but I'm faster mostly due to Zoey's side. Though technically Zoey is my father and Noire my mom since her sharicite spat me out. Though I still have the perks of Stacey's intense training." Scrappy walked up and hugged me giving us a little bonding moment.

I hug her back as I detransformed. "Ugg going younger always feels weird due to how I'm used to an older body. Then again when you transform you're the opposite." I joke.

"Yeah I'm a young adult in that form. Heard the first or one of the first steel hearts woke up." Scrappy told me before kissing my cheek and going to cuddling with her little family.

"True. Now have fun with them while I go and find Vert."

"She's home at her place. Have fun mom." Scrappy says back as she relaxes.

"I will don't worry. Also do me a solid and get me a portal there."

Scrappy did her thing making me a portal to Vert's place. I do like how more often than not you can see through to the other side.

"Thank you. See you in the morning." I say giving her a quick hug before I went through the portal.

Immediately I was created to Vert on the bed her wrists bound by ropes. "Have you come to claim me my dark knight?" She had also laid out some fun toys and stuff for me to play with upon my desire.

I bit early in the day but I'm not going to deny it. "I guess I shall. Now the question for you is. Norm or cpu form?" I ask.

"CPU form gives off a more dark Knight vibe. Plus Your more aggressive in that form." Not going to deny I am in that form since I can get away with it.

I transform as I crawl on the bed carefully. It creaking almost horribly. "I won't deny that request then." I say as I kiss her.

She quickly kissed back her tongue delicately dancing around my own. She tried pressing herself closer to me but I pushed her down gently to assert my control of this encounter.

I let my gauntlets disappear as my hand started trailing from her stomach and going lower.

She let out a short gasp as my fingers touched her lower lips parting them to get to the sensitive love tunnel beyond.

I grin at her. "You always make the cutest sounds." I say before I start sucking on her neck.

Vert let out a moan from the dual stimulation. She was practically begging for more and her delectable breasts were left unattended almost a sin I tell you.

I let the rest of my armour disappear as I started grinding against her softly as I sucked on one breast and played with the other. I like it when Vert gets in these type of moods.

She moaned louder as more pleasure hit her. Almost forgot how good her breasts where. And the milk is an added bonus to me. I could even feel my own climax nearing the more I drank.

I continued what I was doing though I moved my other hand down in between us to stimulate us more.

Within moments we both reached our climax almost at the same time soaking the bed beneath us.

I take her cheek into my hand as I kiss her. "We aren't done yet dearest." I say reaching over for one of the toys.

Now what to select? A strapon? Where are a few some smooth some bubby, a few that are vibrators with a mix of both. Hmm even some nipple clamps and an sortment of vibrators and dildos among so much more. Who knew the princess could be so naughty.

I take the clamps and put them on her as I take a vibrator and turn it on before pumping it in and out of her with my hand.

She let out some moans as the waves of pleasure it her. I could even see the clamps vibrating as well.

"Let's see how long you'll last shall we." I say giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How long do...I hold out till I get a prize?" Vert asked as she tried to resist the pleasure.

"Hmm. If you hold out more than 30 minutes I'll even let you choose the prize." I say seductively in her ear as I start playing with her.

Vert purred seductively. "Careful how much power you give me my beloved. Start the clock then."

I summon up a watch and began the timer. "Let the games begin."

Vert bites her lips as the fun began. She was holding out pretty well from my assault to make her cum. I grin time to play the role of The black Knight.

I left the vibrator in her after I turn it to max as I start playing with her clit. I then start playing with one of her breasts as I licked around the other one.

Vert grunts as she keeps doing her best to hold it in. Her whole body starting to shake as the final seconds ticked by.

She came exactly as soon as it hit 30. I lick my hand clean. "Surprised you held out."

"Wasn't easy... You.. Owe me.. A prize. Of my choice." Vert said with a smile. She did win after all.

"I did say that didn't I?" I ask as I removed the vibrator and the clamps.

"Yes And I have something in mind. It's something I saw in a certain article Scrappy showed me." Vert told me with a giggle. Why do I feel a little worried?

"And what is that?" I ask.

Vert opened up the article mentioning something about egg capsule things you can pop in and have a child of a race of your choosing and they were promoting new exotics that Scrappy had made… a bit weird but I can see the appeal to it.

"Uhh. I don't know how much of a good idea it would be if you want me to try it. My body's too dense for that." I say.

"Even if you can't get them in you.. I'll let you pick the ones that go in me. Does that sound more favorable?" Vert gives me a smile as she makes the compromise.

"Yes due to the eggs would have a lot higher survival rate then. You know you didn't have to win a bet if you wanted to do this. All you had to do is talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind. I was planning on at least doing one of each. Which ones catch your eye Alex?" Vert said as she unfolded the catalog which had them divided into categories along with basic information on them. My eyes were drawn to one that had Hannibal Variant as the title. But what else to put in her?

"Hmm how about these two?" I ask pointing at that one and another a few down.

"They look perfect dear. Let's order them and put them in." Vert said with a smile. Due to the time difference they'd arrive here in almost an instant.

"Also I have something to say. Scrappy asked me to go on a mission with her and I agreed. I hope it's alright to you."

"Oh it's fine but I do expect pictures, Souvenirs and you to send letters when you can." Vert gave me a warm smile as she rubbed my cheeks.

"I will do my best." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good now let's get those eggs Alex. I want you to put them in." Can't say I don't want to be the one pushing them in.

"Alright. I'll stay in this form then since my hands are smaller."

"That'll make getting the eggs in easier." Vert agreed. After making a purchase a box teleported onto the bed containing the two eggs.

I take them out and show her. "Hmm. I don't get how it'll work." I say examining them.

Vert takes out a piece of paper. "It says they need to be fertilized with the 'father's' DNA. Be it blood or semen."

"Ah. This is just weird to me though."

"Just look at it like a different form of having a child Alex. The end result will mostly be the same." Vert told me with a smile. Still four by seven inch egg will be a little bit of a tight fit depending on the size your used to taking.

"I guess you are right. Do I have to fertilize it before entering it?"

"It does say they will fertilize inside but you doing it outside will speed it up and code it with your DNA as well." Vert said reading the manual.

"Do you want me to before entering them?" I ask.

"Yes I would like that if you don't mind of course." Vert patted my butt not forcing me to do stuff I don't want to do.

"It's fine." I say as I set them down and I summon up a knife as I nicked my finger and squeezed it. Only a drop came out before the wound closed. So I did it again.

After a couple drops on both they shined slightly indicating they were fertilized. You know it might be easier just to get an incubator for the rest down the road.

"Hmm. Do you think we should get an incubator? Or do you want me to still put them in you?"

"Hmm it might be best if I have your child again given how dense it would be. The end result would be the same and it would make the later ones easier as well." Vert mused to herself.. Right I might have knocked her up too..

"Alright. Are you ready then?" I ask as I position her.

Vert spread her legs wide. "I'm ready just try to make it quick."

I nod as I use her juices to lube them up before I gently and quickly shoved them in.

Vert lets out a gasp as they enter her with a wet popping sound or was it more of a ploop?

"You alright?" I ask to make sure.

"Yeah just felt a little strange is all. Now my belly feels a little full down there. If your not here in time I'll have some videos sent to you. Scrappy did set me up with a connected laptop." That was nice of her… She likely planned ahead.

"That was good of her. And I'll make it back as quick as possible."

Vert giggles. "Just Cuddle with me Alex."

I then cuddle with her hugging her.

This was all in all a good day even though I'm going to be busy and apart from Vert for awhile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	20. Chapter 20: SAO beginning

Mainly SAO deal

 **Chapter 20**

I grin as I woke up. Last night was fun. I'll have to leave soon though.

I give Vert a kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed and dressed. I head to the kitchen to find Scrappy in the dining room her hands shaking and her clothes were soaked in blood. She looked like she had been through one hell of a fight with how some of her clothes were torn.

"What happened?" I asked concern.

"Got into a fight with a higher god that was being a dick making demands. Had to file a report with Nyx she's going to see about getting it handled." Scrappy told me as she took a sip of coffee her hands still shaking.

I wrap her in a hug. "That god must have been an idiot to think they'd have authority here. Unless you were elsewhere without me knowing."

She gives me a small smirk. "Oh I was here but my sleeping mind tends to drift into the astral plane sometimes. A high god there tried to make a demand of me basically calling me her bitch. I taught her a lesson in humility and now thanks to a contract she made for her life she's a familiar of mine. Though some of her friend ganged up on me afterwards in the mortal realm.

"Ah. Should've gave me a call I could've helped."

"Tried you said fuck you and chucked the phone at a wall." Ah yeah that's something I might do.

"So that's why it was destroyed." I say. I remember seeing it completely demolished this morning.

"Yes something about wanting to get back to fucking Vert's titty flesh if I heard right. Any ways we should get going after these two continuous missions I'm going to be sent with Raven to investigate some new dimension Lia found. That's currently off limits." Scrappy told me as she drank more coffee.

I groan. "How asleep did I sound?" I know I dreamed that I was sucking on them but damn.

"You sounded like you were in the middle of a really good dream." Scrappy told me with a sly smirk.

"It was. A very good one. Now I believe you said we had to go." I say picking her up.

"Yeah but we'll need to go over our back stories on the way. Now our back stories or covers is that we are mercenaries trying to settle down and are using Video games to keep our skills sharp and destress and we were part of several classified experiments." Scrappy rushed telling me but I got most of it.

"Shouldn't it be we're friends trying the new VR game. Well at least for SAO anyways." I say.

"Hmm well yeah we can modify it to that. But it also says for us to either live together or close to each other." Scrappy tells me going over some files.

"We can live together. It's no big deal. We can't exactly say you're my daughter. Well we can say I adopted you. It's true in a sense."

"True you pretty much have by this point been in my life a lot longer than Zoey has." Scrappy looked away when she said that.

"Have you talked to your older self about it?" I ask.

"Yeah she said after 2 thousand years Zoey still hasn't shown up. Said don't die and always yearn for more power as you will never have enough to protect those you hold dear. That what she told me."

"Why warn you to not die? I know you can come back."

"Cause mom said she'd rip me a new on if I did and she's worse than dying. I'd come back either form my old blood revival stuff that can have me pop up who knows where or from being shadofied with the wraith stuff and coming back that way. One is quicker than the other. Also you haven't taught me that toughening my skin trick yet." Ah right the whole thing I know with Greed.

"You'd have to wait for that young one." I say teasingly.

"Fine I'll just give Peashy some tier ten sweets later then." Oh… Oh god no…

"Please no." I say. She's hyper enough.

"We'll see if I do or not be fun to see her bouncing off the walls." Scrappy smirks at me.

"You do that and I will never tell you." I say.

"Urgh fine I won't give her tier ten sweets." Scrappy grumbles.

"I'll give you a hint though. Carbon." I say. Even if she's as smart as she is it'll take her a month or so to figure it out. It would take others a lot longer though.

"Carbon hardening… or at least along those lines right. I'll have to try with the outermost layer of skin first." She hummed it herself. So she got the first part down.

"Guess you'd have to figure it out. Now lets get going."

Scrappy grumbles making a few runs in the air to make the portal.

I jump through it while still carrying her. I wonder how the apartment is.

Answer is it wasn't an apartment more like a house. I'd say three bedroom two bathrooms by the look of the lay out.

"Looks pretty good." I say. I guess we'd have a day or so before the launch maybe.

"Yeah I made this from almost scratch. It was almost a rusty shack when I came for the pre assignment stuff. Anyways we have stuff set up in our rooms. Also pills to take before doing it so we won't need to be hospitalized for it or feel like shit afterwards. I'll be leaving Micheal out to watch over us since she can hide as a tomb if she needs to or protect us." Smart thinking a bit ahead.

"True. I doubt anything in this dimension could majorly harm me. But good plan. So should we get the scanning over with so we don't have to do it later?"

"Yes we should. One less thing to do later also I stocked up on stuff and paid the bills with a few cold coins to at least a few decades. And stocked up food for Micheal. Well lets get going. Your room is second on the left mine is first on the right." She told me heading to her room.

"I see you already planned all this. So is the scanning machine similar to the transportable version?" The transportable one is a flying drone that scans your body.

"Yes but instead of a drone it sends out a small hard light wave to scan your body invisible and looks almost like the nerve gear they use already well it's like a small add on." Scrappy told me as she opened the door to her room.

"Why would there be scanning in it? It'll be useless after the first use." I say to her.

"It can be detached to function as a portable scanner. Thought that feature would be useful for the other stuff." Scrappy mused to herself.

"Alright. So do I just put the helmet on for it to work? Also I take it we have to be nude for the scan?"

"Um yes completely. Heard the Nerve gear can even stimulate the please sensors. Should be fun messing with virgins. Don't worry Micheal will dress us in PJs later." Okay that makes things slightly better but that rappy tone does.

"Alright. Though shouldn't it do the scan before we go in game?"

"Yeah true. We still have some time to kill. Maybe we can try one of the hot springs and take a swing around the neighborhood. They file said we are next door to a Kirito something or another." Great the dark swordsman himself. Hmm though his sister is pretty cute. Eheh I should have Scrappy try seducing her to fuck with him.

"I don't know Japanese. I know English, a little Latin, and a few others." I say.

Scrappy tosses something to me. "Put those in your ears and the pads on your throat it'll due the rest. It's a translator."

"Impressive. I'm guessing the shadows supplied them?"

"Yes any time where language barriers may be an issue or needed. Like you knowing Japanese." Makes sense at least.

"Makes sense." I say placing the pad on my neck and it blended into my skin.

Neat no it looks normal. Welp time to do the scan now that Scrappy is in her room. I go into my room and strip before placing the helmet on.

I feel a cool sensation rolling over me and even into my privates before I started to feel a bit hot as my pleasure receptors were stimulated before it all stopped. Weird but kinky enough I liked it a little.

Hmm. Impressive. Once the device gave the green light I took it off and got dressed again.

I go check on Scrappy to see her pricking herself on a machine similar to what I've seen diabetics use. What was she checking though?

"Whatcha checking on that?" I asked wanting to know.

"Some common illnesses of being an old blood CPU. Primarily I'm checking for mental decay. It's a low chance. But it's a slow one to take hold and it affects sanity. Only way to cure it is with a hard reset." Scrappy grimaced at that a handgun not far from where she was sitting.

"And how long would it take for you to reform?" I ask.

"That's the fun part old bloods have self revive ability depending on the level of damage. It depends how much is left of me when I die. A bullet to the head would be my old blood revives area minor stuff. But I don't know I'm a mix of two shadow races that havent gotten killed yet so who knows how long to be reformed for me." Scrappy tells me with a sigh as she leans back.

I don't even know if I could die with just a headshot. "Hopefully it doesn't happen to you for quite some time."

"Yeah so anyways you want to go for a walk. Heard of somethings I want to check out. Also someone I want to see. Apparently a long term VR player is terminally ill. And you know me I want to see if I can fuck with the science of this place and give the doctors a scare." Scrappy gave me an evil grin and you know what fuck that part it made me actually cry.

"At least follow the timeline somewhat. If you want to save her. Do it a few days before she dies."

"Sure I'll do it on a timed release. Just give me the time and date of death and I'll get it to start a few days before she dies but for that it will be fast acting. Heck wanna fuck with the docs and have a release form that if she ever gets better she can come live at our place? We um have plenty of rooms thanks to some um bullshit I did. Also you want it to have the whole like divine miracle thing going with it like the holy rays of light and all that stuff?" So she has holy magic this should be interesting. I'm going to need a list at some point.

"Hmm sure. And I'll tell you after I find out." I say. I'll have to look through my laptop info.

"Alright I'll place the spell now and set it's active time later. Still lets have a look around town before heading in." Scrappy says as she threw on some clothes.

"Sounds good. It'll be good if we know this part better."

"Alright. Want to mess with some guys along the way? Also they said don't do any crazy shit since this is a 'normal' Dimension." Scrappy tells me as she skips ahead.

"Oh so I can't pick up a car like its nothing?" I say chuckling.

"Well there is a magic side but we aren't fucking with that till much later. And I mean after most of the fate shit which will… take awhile. So you ever been to Japan?" Scrappy told me as our neighbors came out. Scrappy looking eyes with the girl with a somewhat concealed predatory gaze. "Fresh meat."

"A couple times for business." I say flicking her.

"So not for long and she's cute. Not too big in both the front and back. Great proportions. Well they are our Neighbors we should greet them." Scrappy suggested while still glancing at the girl her eyes practically undre-No she was actually undressing her with her eyes.

I flick her forehead. "No instantly boning anyone."

"Hey I'm not going to instantly bone her. I'm going to get to know her first then possibly most likely bone her." Scrappy told me as the two walked towards us.. Shit Scrappy doesn't actually know what normal here is.

"No boning her until we leave the first part." I say.

"Aww fine I won't still doesn't mean I can't mess with her brother about i… Is it just me or does the Kirito Guy actually look more like a girl than a guy? She's slimmer but she's keeping the goods compressed. I might go for both of them. I can make it work." Okay… So Kazuto is a chick here glad I can spot the main difference of this dimension.

"You keep thinking like that and people would think you are definitely your father's daughter."

"Most already say I'm her different colored clone. Just don't think I got much from mom. Other than her work ethic and love for cosplaying. Funny thing they got me into it right after I was born. Dressed me up as a little wizard." Scrappy said as the pair walked up.

"Ummm Hi." Kazuto said awkwardly waving to Scrappy before her sister elbowed her. "Come on Kazuto you're the one that wanted to talk to her in the first place." I think her name was Suguha if I remember right. Japanese always put the last name first.

I'm guessing she'd like to talk to Scrappy. I decided to address them. "Hello you two I'm Alex Rose and this is Scrappy Rose we moved here recently."

"Hello and before you ask I'm adopted my parents ditched me with mom here." Scrappy said getting a cringe from both of them… Yeah Zoey pretty much dumped Scrappy on my lap and Noire… She's trying now at least. Still don't know why they haven't asked about Scrappy's odd color hair yet.

I just sit back and listen to them having a conversation. Then again I'd know more bout what they're talking bout since I lived in a world similar to this.

After a bit of talking about various things we somehow ended up going to a ramen shop for lunch luckily our ID's still work to pay for stuff here… Though Shadow currency pays for a lot. Though I notice Kazuto passing Scrappy glancing and occasionally touching her hair which at this time reached to her mid back maybe a bit to the lower back.

Good thing our ID's look like credit cards when need be. I guess a love at first site kind of thing. Meh. I grumble as I try to use the chopsticks correctly.

Though when I saw Kazuto's hands drifting where they shouldn't go I gave her a glare that made her freeze before slowly pulling back. "That's what I thought. Only with her permission at this stage. Try touching her like that again and you won't have any bones left for me to bring in five minutes." I do my best to sound intimidating like a mother bear protecting her cub.

She almost pissed herself. Guess I put a little too much into it.

Hmm maybe I should scare her enough to piss herself next time she does it. Still it was cute when Scrappy pulled her close and began petting her head to help her calm down it was a cute sight to behold. Though Kazuto looked like she was in heaven with her head resting on Scrappy's ehem well developing rack she had bigger tits than Zoey at this point around Noire's size to be exact.

I wonder if Scrappy got her breast size from Zoey. I heard her's were quite large before she shrinked them. Her's has to be around the size of mine.

I'd say Scrappy would be in the D cup range when she stops maybe DDs. Either way they will get a lot of looks. But I can see why Zoey would want to shrink them big boobs aren't for everyone especially a speed fighter like her. Still the two looked like a cute couple. I know I'm loyal to Vert but being close friendly with other women was okay with her.

I'll let Scrappy have her fun. Why are eating with these damn things so damn difficult? I should've brought a fork.

I look down and saw a fork appear near me… Freaking Scrappy and her alchemy. But it sure is useful when she can be discreet about it.

I pick it up and start eating the ramen that way. Yep much easier.

I then notice Scrappy left somewhere with Kazuto leaving me with Suguha… I then realized a fatal error I said no boning Suguha but not Kazuto or any other girls.

Damn. At least she can't knock anyone up here. Everyone barely has any energy to them and definitely not enough for that.

I then freeze as Scrappy has studied a lot of magic bullshit she'd come up with something. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if she had a futa spell or something to fuck girls with. God damn it. Now how are Kazuto and Asuna supposed to hook up now? Or maybe Sachi?

Hmm. Who knows. "Does Kazuto usually act like that around others?" I ask.

"No she's usually a shut in most days. A really smart shut in but still a shut in. Everyone keeps thinking she's a guy and when it comes to the big moment well yeah girls don't like female traps." Suguha said staring into her mug.

"Well shame on them. They can continue viewing the world as they like. There are several people out there that does like girls that way."

"Does um Scrappy swing that way?" Suguha asked blushing.. And as far as I knew Scrappy was Bisexual with a perference for girls over guys.

"Yes she does." I answer simplify.

"Oh um I see. Do you um think they are doing um that in the bathroom here?" Does she mean sex? Then yeah. If Kazuto is a virgin she is likely not going to be walking out of that bathroom awake.

"Maybe maybe not. Just ask when they come back. Or if they do."

"They might not be coming back at all? Would they have gone to your place? I'm going to go check the bathroom." Suguha said as she got up which I quickly stopped interrupting stuff like that is a very bad move.

"Like I said. Talk to them afterwards. Lets just enjoy the food."

"Oh Okay just first time something like this happened with her." Suguha blushed as Someone hugged me from behind. "So what ya doing Axel?" Fucking hell only one numbskull used that nickname. That rival was too fucking quick.

"I'm eating is what I'm doing." I grumble.

"Well your tits certainly filled out nicely. Good to see there isn't a bottle of booze insight." Her hands slipped under my top to fondle my boobs.

I slapped her hands away. "My breast are still the same damn size." I say as my mind caught up to me. "Wait how the hell are you alive?"

"Eh well somehow my soul ended up in this new body feels a lot stronger and that cult as that girl explained it shoved my soul in like a shared vault thingy also they worshiped your mom or one of them from what I heard." Her hands quickly went back to my breasts as she leaned on me.

I grumbled at the last bit. "Shall we take this back to my place?" I ask. Not wanting to discuss crap in the open.

"Right lead the way. Also Suguha was it? Your sister is a squirter lucky you." She said rubbing the poor blushing girl's head as I dragged her away.

I sigh deeply as we walked. I started speaking in English to her. "It was my fault you died and I apologize."

Amy pouts leaning on me. "You know you never did sleep with me despite saying a few times you'd rape my ass in the middle of the night. Still it feels good to be by your side again."

"I mainly did that as a threat and the only times I was serious my drunk ass passed out."

Amy giggles. "Yeah and you know I did want to have sex with you. Might have stolen more than a few kisses when you passed out. You have soft lips Alex. Would you mind doing you know what with me?"

I sigh. "I guess so since I owe you for getting you killed."

"Oh? Yeah but once would just be the start. That girl even gave me something for one of us to get a dick to pound the other with." Amy giggled hanging on me with one arm.

"If there is going to be any screwing with a dick. I'll be the one screwing you with it."

"Oh I so hoped you say that." Amy practically squealed. Urgh I hope this wasn't one of her fantasies.

"You might have to do all the work though. I'm not too used to the strength yet." I say. I wonder why she never brought up the option of a relationship in the past.

"Just go to town the girl said she built this body to handle a beating from some world breaker hulk wannabe so I should be able to take you." Liz is tough but I need to ask the big question first.

"I just have to ask. Why have you never went after me like you are now?" I ask.

Amy sighed holding onto me tighter. "It wasn't a damn option. I was a contract buy. Bought from a damn careful breeding farm to have the best genes and what ever and train to be a soldier. I was to sleep with who my bosses said to sleep with and take the jobs they put me on. Meeting you was by chance mostly even though you were like a forbidden fruit something I wanted but could never have."

"If I knew you were part of something like that I would've done something. I knew something wasn't right in some places. I was actually doing something about it before things happened. I just wish you would've told me."

"Yeah another part of my damn contract no talking about the contract. If it was thought I was getting out of line I'd have got at least ten lashings for each offense. Trust me little difference between a slave and what I was other than I got paid well. Your friend took great lengths to remake my body looking like it was before I died. But shit happened and we can start over better now Alex." She gave me a kiss as we got in front of my place for here.

"You know how my plane was. Nothing would've been leaked but I'll leave it alone for now. Also I believe you're referring to the half pint that's my step daughter."

"Yeah silver hair bright blue practically ice blue eyes. But yeah they'd know since I had monitoring stuff on me at all times. I could have tried ditching them for a little but they'd suspect something and that'd mean more lashes. Maybe if we'd gotten to each other a few years earlier when I was more of a rebel then something could have happened but by then I'd pretty much almost given up on ever being even somewhat free." I pulled her close by her waist and kiss her holding her against me as I made my move.

"So that's why you had me keep them damn systems running. But think of it now. You are now longer there." I say as we walked in.

"Yes thankfully and now I want you more than ever at least for one night." Amy tells me as she undressed after the front door was closed for us to get started.

"Fine fine. Let's go upstairs to start." I say picking her up.

"Still got that charm Alex heard you landed a princess doing this." Amy smiled kissing my cheek. Eh she's right and one hell of one at that.

"Well. Princess would be a light word of using. I'd rather say Goddess." I say making it to my bedroom.

"That hot then? Guess you really moved on up Alex. Not like I can compete with an actual goddess." Amy laughs nervously.

"Well just be glad this one has interest." I say.

"Um thanks. So just put this ring on and we'll let whatever happens happen." Amy blushed as she slide a ring on my middle finger and laid down on the bed.

"You really wanted this huh?" I ask.

"Been since I met you've been all I could think about. To have sex with you at least once. My heart belonged to you. But if your heart is taken I'll move along and not mention this to anyone." She looked away sady shame this is what happen when you wait too long or die. I gently curl some strands of her copper orange hair on my finger as the dick fully forms on my crotch.

"Well I can take you as one of my partners if you so wish. Though you'd have to have a chat with Vert about it."

"Okay I will I don't want to miss out on you a second time around. Are you going to aim to knock me up with this go?" Amy asked as I spread her legs and positioned myself.

"I'll do it if you wish for it." I say. "Now I haven't done this before so bear with me here."

Amy laughs. "Alright just know I cucked every guy I was placed with. So this will be at least somewhat special for me."

I cup her cheek. "And from now on you only get to sleep with me." I say as I pushed in slowly. The forein pleasure from something I'm not supposed to have.

Yeah not going to go herm often except in cases like this when my loves request it. But she felt so warm and tight this was much better than a strap on in some ways. But I still prefer girl on girl.

"Tell me what you wish." I say. I'll let her tell me the pace she choices.

"Either medium and gentle or fast and hard like I wanted it." Amy licked her lips in anticipation.

"Guess I'll do it fast and hard for the first round." I say thrusting into her. Slowly building up speed.

She let out some cute moans as I went and the more pleasure I felt.

I just grin at her as I kept thrusting. The bed creaking each time.

Though it held firm thanks to some runes Scrappy put on it. Go to thank her later.

"I'm curious on what body she gave you. I doubt many could last against this."

"Have to ask her it's a costume she made for me and for this. Also some tricks to help me keep up." Amy grunted out as I plowed her inner fields.

"I'll have to have a chat with her later though. I'm getting close I believe." I say as something was building up.

"Don't pull out finish inside! Go faster so we can climax together!" Amy all but screamed as she tightened on me before I sprayed some stuff into her waiting womb.

Which I'm guessing is sperm. "I wonder how fertile this potion makes me." I say. Most likely I got her pregnant with that one deal.

"Knowing what the kid told me very. Though the dick portion you can remove by taking off the ring." Amy said as she snuggled against me. So a temp thing.

"We can go a few more rounds if you wish. I know you aren't tired already."

She smirks grabbing my tits. "Sure I can go a few more rounds if you want. Just let me know if you want to be eaten out at any point."

"I might request that before we finished but remember I'm letting you choose what we're doing."

"Alright Next round is in my ass, Then 69 and hmm how about we scissor and have lesbain sex after that?" Amy said in a thinking pose.

"That's fine with me." I say to her.

She rolls over onto her belly. "Then get to it Alex."

"I'd say you are enjoying this too much." I say as I use her juices as lube.

"Can't a girl enjoy having sex with her dream girl? My life was shit like your's was so let's try to enjoy our new lives as much as possible." Amy says with a pout and she's right I remember how I was with Vert feeling lucky as heck.

"Yep." I say as I penetrated her.

She was tight back there but still felt great bit different than doing her pussy.

I start thrusting into her moving her legs to thrust into her better.

"That's it fuck me like you mean it Alex!" Amy said between moans as I plowed her back doors.

I grab her hips and went harder. Even if she'd be fine she'd still have bruises after this.

"Sooo good... I'm gonna cum!" Amy said before she came soaking the sheets.

"Damn. Never knew you were a squirter or is it this body?" I ask as I kept thrusting.

"Al-ways was even when I masterbated to your shower pictures." Ah yes we did take pictures of each other for that mutual purpose.

"Well I was rather drunk when I posed for that picture. I don't even remember what position you wanted me to do." I say before I grunt hilting into her.

"It was a sex one at that. I could see everything. Well I also fucked you that time if I remember right." Urgh would explain how sore I was in the morning.

"I wished I remember it. I don't remember much of those days besides the mornings and some parts of the day." I say as I came. I'll need to clean it before we do a 69 unless she wants me to take the ring off.

Once I was done Amy got off and cleaned my dick before licking it. "Want to do it like this or the lesbian way?"

"Hmm. Lets do it both ways." I say.

"Twice? Sounds kinky but I'm game." Amy tells me as she takes the initiative pushing me down as she takes me dick into her mouth as her pussy is pressed into my mouth.

I softly licked and sucked at it. Both teasing her and getting her off.

She let out a cute whimper as she deepthroated me hoping by getting me off she would get to cum too.

I stuck my tongue in her and wiggling it around to get a reaction.

I got an eek as she tensed up from it. Someone never got it good down here before yet.

I grin as I kept up my assault on her. I wonder if I did the same thing when we did it while I was drunk.

She quickly keeps going with her deep throating before we climax around the same time.

I barely kept it in my mouth when she came. God damn. It just goes everywhere.

I'm going to need to shower after this but at least it tastes sweet. Now for the lesbain fun stuff.

I take the ring off as I flip us over. "Let's see how well your skills still are." I say. I remember having her eat me out once as a bet. Felt pretty damn good too.

I managed to cat her grin before she began eating me out like crazy. I almost came in the first second before soon came the next and kept coming as she gave me no mercy down there.

"Da-amn. You're still as good as you used to be. Did you practice while I was asleep?" I groan out as I tease her a little.

"Hehe maybe. Not like you minded at all with how you begged for more." She said giving a small pause before going back at it.

Not that I remember doing so. "Not like I'm complaining. It was wonderful to be destressed and relaxed in the morning." I say before I start eating her out.

Now this I could get used to. Vert's breasts do make 69ing a bit difficult given their size. I'm going to need this relaxing for when we get into the game tomorrow.

I hope Vert takes to her well. I then suck hard causing her to freeze up.

This gave me the opening I needed to begin ravaging her after she's had so much time ravaging me.

Let's see how she likes it. I know I'm more experienced than I was back then.

She let out loud moans not even bothering to talk as she kept going with eating me out. We both mostly just basked in pleasure.

I knew I was approaching my orgasm again though. I start softly nibbling to speed her up.

We ended up coming seconds apart with me going first then Amy. Fuck this was good.

"It's good to have you back." I say cuddling up to her.

"Good to be back Alex." Amyh tells me as she holds my head to her breasts gently rubbing the back of my head.

"Also is it me or are you in a younger body?" I ask.

"Err yeah I think I am by a couple years maybe like about four or five before I died. She told me I'd be able to age up to you so we are the same age roughly." Amy said blushing a bit.

"Which age she speaking? I have two with these forms."

"Umm the one in your mid twenties the normal form." Amy answers licking my nipples.

"Well that's good in a sense. How do you feel with never aging afterwards?"

Amy smirks at me. "Not aging past the prime of our lives and being with you, perfect.. Though I could have lived without the knowledge your other parent is the Queen of tentacle hentai."

"Don't remind me." I say. "I do have to agree it has it's perks of being immortal."

"Yup.. Um so um that kid she's immortal too? She seems a bit off some times in the way of stay away from crazy way." Amy tells me looking in the direction of Scrappy's room with a nervous glance.

"Yes she is and you'll get used to her." I say chuckling.

"So is she your's? Did you fuck a crazy again?" Amy gives me a judgemental look of when I fucked that serial killers brains out… Then made her my personal slut.

"Well by blood no. I've raised her for awhile and her 'father'. Her futa mother screwed me."

"Wow but she seems to be taking after you a lot. She must have bonded to you really well.." Amy tells me with a smile as I hear a glass break in the kitchen.

"She has. Now I'm going to see if things are alright." I say getting up and kissing her on the cheek as I threw on my boxers and sports bra.

Amy gave me a kiss before taking a nap. I go to the kitchen to find Scrappy shaking on the floor kneeling with broken glass in front of her.

"The hell?" I questioned as I rushed over and moved her away from the glass. I'll just have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself until whatever this is passes.

"S-She's gone.." Scrappy said shaking. Please don't tell me the schmucks went there.

"Who is gone?" I ask to get clarification.

"Nana…" Scrappy said sounding like her world was falling apart.

"Do you know what happened? Where's the child?" I ask.

"She's in mom's care. All I got was she was found dead in a park most of her body being gone. She was only recognizable by the half of her face that was left. Just trying to take it all in right now." she said still shaking.

I wrap her in a hug. "After this let's track that person down." I say reassuring. Was Nana a Wraith? I never asked.

"I'll devour their soul make sure they can't come back." She growled out her voice having a scary sound to it.

"Just bring them in front of me. The Demonic portion of me would make sure they never come back."

"Alright haven't devoured a soul in a long time any ways." Scrappy said leaning against me.

I rub at her back. "Don't worry I'll help you with this. I know the feeling of what you're going through."

"Yeah but before this I had to end one with my own hands. Her armlet was badly damaged the infection was spreading fast. I was given my orders. I could have saved her but I was not allowed to use my alchemy in the field. I was ordered to end them."

I just kept her wrapped in the hug. "I know how that feels. Though I didn't have all the fancy stuff you do when it happened."

"It never gets easier to deal with does it? Hurts like hell." She asked me.

"It doesn't get any easier sadly. I just have a quick question to ask. Did she go through the Wraith transformation?"

"I don't know. The way we do it is in small increments with the bias factor injections. It's taxing and makes you feel sick but the fatality rate is much lower but you had to have been a god eater for a considerable amount of time to go through it even then it takes a few days to weeks to complete. And I wasn't told when or if she started it though it was mandatory for all blood members." Scrappy said looking down.

"If she did then you know she'll come back." I then sigh. "And if not maybe you can be lucky and have one of them Reapers find her soul for you."

"Yeah if they can if not I might find an anti-sharicite to go choke on." She said sarcastically.

"Hey don't say that now. You would just sadden everyone else."

Scrappy laughed at that. "Only negative energy in extreme does that to me. Though Anti-Share crystals may drive me to unlocking my Chaos form… We also don't want that to happen either. Have you ever seen a psycho killer like demon lords in some fantasy stuff?"

"Yes." I say simply not going into it.

"Yeah I'd be like that or worse to an extent. I'm not sure but my enemies would never have a painless death. You might need to kick my ass a little to get me to listen to you as well." Scrappy told me looking off to the side nervously.

I chuckle. "I doubt you could get out of my grasp if I grabbed you."

"I don't know. With each form you gain new stuff as another side of you is made. And I have no idea what stuff that form would have as it varies from person to person. Heck I could potentially royally fuck with space in that form." So not fun but useful if I can get her to mellow out.

"We'll get to that when it gets here." I murmured into her hair.

"Yes. We'll be a tag team forever right?" Scrappy asked leaning more against me.

"As long as I can help it yes." I answer.

"Good I need something to ground me. That's the death of most alchemists having nothing to help ground our minds to reality we lose ourselves to madness easily otherwise." Scrappy snuggled closer to me and it connected that'd I'd probably become a constant for the better in her life now. Like losing me would affect her dramatically kind of constant.

"Like I've said in the past. Just talk to me and we'll sort things out if things are bothering you."

"And if that thing is an annoying asshole that won't leave me alone?" I grin and tell her. "Then we'd kick their ass of course."

"You bet on it." I say chuckling. "How about we sit down on the couch." I say as I pick her up.

"Sure also Kazuto is in a little sex coma and is sleeping in my bed. Can we watch an english movie please? Maybe an action one?" Scrappy asked. Sure I'd just put a marvel movie on or maybe fast and the furious.

"Sure we can. I think I know one you'd like." I say. I pick up the remote and start skimming. Hmm I'll just go with the first Iron man. Mainly as an experiment to see how Scrappy would react.

She seems to have caught interest with all the explosives and weapons in the beginning even looking over some stuff. What catches her eye is the first Iron man suit.

"You think that one is good just wait till you see the second version he makes." I say. I do have to say when he does test flying the second one. It's funny how he fell through several stories of his house.

"Hmm so that's how normal people adjust to flying at first not well. But the second one is better just with the icing problem you know we could build a few fairly cheap with shadow equivalent tech." Eh at least she could I weigh a lot more than her.

"You could. I can't and they most likely have suits made exactly like that in the Shadow Dimension." I say as Scrappy snuggled into me more.

"Will do some window shopping later." She yawns enjoying my above average body temperature.

"Sounds good. We'll do so if we got time." I say.

"Alright so warm. Is this what a semi-normal quiet life would be like. No world ending threats just a normal night with family watching a movie to pass the time?" Scrappy asks me looking up. Given what we normally deal with coming back to this stuff is like a dream. Heck I can just drop kick anything that annoys me now.

"Yep. Though I'd most likely be more dressed than I am if this was a somewhat normal."

Scrappy giggles at that. "True but it's our version of normal to say the least."

"Very very true." I say as I leaned back. "Also I doubt this house will stand straight if you built everything as sturdy as the bed and couch here." I say. I'm not exactly light anymore.

"Yeah I just made sure the stuff you'd be using often enough could handle you such as the floor and bathroom." Thoughtful… And the movie was nearing the fight with the Iron Loger.

"That's good. I don't want to fall through them now."

"Yeah.. Should have had an aerospace engineer look over the freezing problem jackass. So how well did the ring work?" Scrappy asked multitasking.

"I don't think they had aerospace engineers. And it worked well."

"The Iron Loger? It failed in the most crucial moments also the guy was a complete dick. But good to know I'll need to make more to sell then." Scrappy said as the main villain was finally killed.

Well meant the ring but eh. "He was wasn't he. Reminds me of one of my old bosses."

"Do I need to write someone's name in a death note for being a jackass?" Scrappy asked… She has one?

"Of course not and it won't work anyways. There's like billions with that name across dimensions."

"Eh true though it you put like White heart of hyper it would work." I rub her forehead feeling like she lost a lost of energy recently.

"There are a few called hyper from what I noticed. The closest you could get is name and then dimension number. And neither of us even knows the dimension."

"True but Cu does. Anyways creating your new girl toy's body was taxing so I need to recharge now." She said yawning looking very tired almost like she was drugged almost.

"We shall not bring her into it and sleep if you want to." I say.

"I wanna cuddle with mama." She says holding on to me tighter.

"That's fine. Just let me go get a blanket real quick." I say as I moved to lay down on the couch.

"Oookay." She says almost falling asleep when I set her down. She looked so cute when she sleeps aside from her alchemy going a little crazy when she's not in direct control of her magic. Think magic instability is an old blood trait at least to an extent.

I went and grabbed a blanket from upstairs before I came back down. Even though it's still somewhat midday I don't mind laying around. I'm not tired enough to sleep.

If Scrappy wants me to cuddle with her while she's asleep I did see a faint red glow from her bust area under her shirt.

Must be that stone she showed me before. I lay down and she cuddles up to me. I pulled the blanket over us as I started watching the tv on near silent mode.

It was a nice way to unwind wonder when Kazuto will wake up and find out she's naked in another girl's room?

I was in the middle of watching a newer movie when I heard a flurry of footsteps from Scrappy's room upstairs. Damn wished I saw her expression.

Knowing Scrappy there may have been a camera or something. It wasn't long before she fell down the stairs looking startled as heck holding a sheet to hide her body underneath. "W-what happened!?" Kazuto asked blushing up a storm and stuttering.

"You already know what happened." I say.

"S-So it wasn't a dream then? Me and her actually…" Kazuto looked like her brain was about to shut down again from processing what happened in the last few hours. She looked utterly cute with that expression on her face. Her first time was with a girl she just met. Even the normal Kazuto was still a shut in virgin at this point.

"Sit down and take a breather." I say motioning to a chair.

She numbly nods and takes a seat and just breaths for a little. Though her eyes trail the sleeping Scrappy's hair. "You said she was of French-American decent right? I heard France is well known for romance and the like. Just… Never thought I'd ever meet someone as beautiful as her… Her hair is exotic as well. Sorry haven't seen many western people in person much less a platinum blonde or is it actually straight silver." She'd freak when Scrappy's hair can range to silver to auburn with flecks of either when it's transitioning between the two.

"It's mainly platinum blonde. Some of it is silver but it blends in well." I answer.

"I see still she's so exotic here and Japan. Did you often had to chase boys away from her?" If I did they'd be tossed into another country. Even though she can make her own choices I'm still protective in keeping the bad ones away from her. Thank god I don't have to worry about my other children dating yet..

"I mainly just let her choose what she wants though I would scare off a few if they didn't sit right with me."

"So um…. Do you um approve of me?" Kazuto asks blushing as her hand moves to play with Scrappy's hair.

"As long as you treat her right and what not yes."

"Then I will do my best if she wants me. I never had a girlfriend before. Even though in anime I'm what's called a reverse trap. Also in games I'm not hounded if I act more like a guy. I've just been a loner for a long time. Me and my sister occasionally helping each other to relieve stress." Kazuto said blushing and looking to want to move to cuddle with Scrappy.

"She doesn't care how you act and what others call you. Also if you want to cuddle with her go ahead. I'm not moving though."

"So no matter what I can count on her to stick by me through thick and thin. And I will." Kazuto said moving to cuddle with Scrappy on the other side still on top of me. They'd make a cute couple. Might tell her Scrappy is a goddess later though.

"She'd try her best also." I say as I went back to watching the movie.

Kazuto smiles snuggling with Scrappy. They were practically featherweights to me right now.

"Also try not to move too much. If you haven't noticed her rubbing against me down there has made me a little wet." And by a little wet you could most likely feel it through my boxers.

"I um sorry. Do you need help relieving the tension?" Kazuto asked blushing.

"Sure why not. Do so if you wish." I say. I was just going to live with it.

I watched as Kazuto moved down from the small hump of her body under the blankets and felt her pulled down my boxers before licking my lower lips. She wasn't the greatest but she more than knew what she was doing and how to find the certain high pleasure spots. Yeah she was so a lesbian with how she was licking me. Don't get like that without some good old fashion experience.

I kept quiet throughout the whole thing. I just thought she was going to finger me but alright.

I soon felt her fingers replace her tongue in my vagina as her tongue moved to my clit sending even more pleasure from down there. Girl knows what she's doing. Scrappy caught a good one that's for sure.

"Keep going." I say softly.

I felt Kazuto pick up the intensity when I say this causing me even more pleasure. Asuna won't be able to sink her claws into Kazuto now and the drama of some parts would be avoided with them being friends.

I have to say she's pretty good. I wonder where this shy person got her experience.

I'll ask later might have been from her sisters or one night stands with girls that think she's a guy. Either way I'm not complaining.. Oh I'm going to love Kubal getting floored by Scrappy for the stupid shit he says and for hurting Kazuto. From what I heard Scrappy would kill with no remorse if someone attacked her loved ones. Something she got from Zoey I heard.

Kazuto snuggled against Scrappy as she kept fingering me. I just kept acting normal while watching TV.

This was shaping up to be a good day already before the storm tomorrow. Maybe catching some sleep early wouldn't be a bad thing.

I stretch before I snuggle more into the couch. I continue to watch the TV as sleep slowly embraced me.

Next thing I know it's tomorrow and about time for the launch of SAO. Still… I'm going to love playing Gun Gale with Scrappy heck we should do Squad jam to steam troll everyone.

I yawn as I wake up and stretching. I notice Scrappy and Kazuto wasn't on me anymore. Guess they woke before me.

If they were around Scrappy might be doing her in the shower or did her in the shower. Guess I should get ready for the game and our mission. Oh I want to sooo say something to piss the mad man off.

I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower before I got dressed and started prepping things up.

Never dreamed of this but it should be fun. I know Scrappy will want her greatsword or perhaps a long sword. Her style is more flexible with weapon picks after all.

I'll just either go sword and shield like normal or just bare fist it. I then went to go check up on Scrappy and Amy. Since Amy wasn't in the room when I took a shower.

Eh bare fist for the first part till I get some nice sword and shields. Knowing Scrappy she might start a guild with Kirito or take over one.

Most likely yes from how she acts. First I walk to the kitchen to get me something to eat.

I see a half filled box of donuts lying on the counter just waiting for me to get into she must have thought ahead then again she stocked this place up for a couple years.

I grab one and ate it. I decided to grab two more before I went looking around the house.

Basically doing a check to make sure everything was ready and prepared for when we'd do our dive.

Where the hell is everyone? I haven't seen a lick of them.

Then I get to Scrappy's room and see the two double teaming a now teenage Michelle who by the looks of it was enjoying the attention.

"I swear you two are way hornier than I ever could be." I say as I leaned agaisn't the door.

Scrappy looked at me. "Huh? Oh right Michelle was feeling lonely so we decided to give her some fun before heading in."

"Ah. That reminds me. Will you be alright with just Michelle's company Amy?" I ask. Though while she could still sleep with me I won't be talking or moving for the next two years.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'd be enjoying the little devils company a lot she's so cute. Besides the baby you put in me will be born by the time your out. Scrappy woved in a code that'll let the players maintain contact with the outside world with internet functions and calls so they aren't completely isolated with town newspapers to keep up to date on the outside world." Amy told me. Well that will make things more pleasant for them at least.

"That's good. It'll give people an emotional boost." Though I doubt we could access much internet functions but it'll be enough.

"Yes the feeling of completely isolation would drive many mad with no hope of getting out. It will be at least something to give them hope." Scrappy tells as her hands work Michelle's breasts.

If I remember right many commited suicide. "Good plan. It must have been a bitch to get it past that AI system."

I see Scrappy smirk evilly. "What AI? I just put in a new one of my own design that's much more advanced without them noticing. Still can't take over the hard functions but the old AI can't do anything about the new one.. The new one has more control over the game and software stuff but not enough to free the players but do stuff like I said mostly small stuff. It's meant to blend into the background more than be a codebreaker."

"Remember keep it in the background. We don't want unnecessary harm to come to the players once he finds out."

"Yeah I made sure it can cover it's tracks won't surprise me if it becomes a smart AI after this since I did a lot to how it can learn and adapt. Heck the AI is also running the house's basic settings while we sleep. You want to meet her before we head in?" Scrappy asks me.

"So a grade 5 basic AI then. And sure." I say.

"Yes mostly. Been reading up on AI programming and the like to advance my scientific knowledge. Okay Pulsar you can come out now. Say hello to your grandmother." In a soft flash of light a young girl appeared sitting on the bed with a blank expression. "Hello."

"Hello." I say to her.

She crawls over to me and pokes my nose a bit like hard light maybe Scrappy made a modification to make it feel a bit more fleshy.

Hmm. This is unusual for a basic AI. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said moving close enough to cup my cheeks studying me…. The heck did Scrappy do this time?

"Is she trying to scan me?" I ask Scrappy.

"Scan, learn, and evaluate your physical condition. She was also meant for Spec ops type missions. An additional teammate if you will. I'm still working out the kinks with her body it's mostly magic based but with some tech. You could say she's an AI/Spirit hybrid of some type." Okay that'd explain things more.

"Interesting." I say impressed.

"Yeah I'd say so might even take you on as an apprentice you firecracker." Spoke a woman in a sort of blacksmith/Fantasy engineer get up.

Was she here before? If not she could've just shown up at the front door and knocked.

"Oh sorry Forgot to introduce myself. Christine Francine Jones Primordial goddess of Tinkering and major Goddess of BlackSmithing. Been wanting to get an apprentice or a couple. And let's say Steel heart here has peaked my interest." The woman said grinning at Scrappy.

"Ah. So what do you say Scrappy?" I ask.

"Um sure but I still have things to do so I hope the scheduling is flexible because I still work with the shadow army and have a bunch of other stuff that may come up." Scrappy told Christine after a moment of pause thinking it over.

"That is fine. For awhile I'll just assign things for you to do. Raising your experience the more difficult ones I assign. Though I'll require you to come in each time you complete one so I can teach you for a day or so." She says.

"That's agreeable. Just give additional details to Pulsar to sort out. You live in the shadow realm right? Or somewhere else?" Scrappy asked trying to iron things out before we got started with our mission.

"I live in Home dimension yes. On the 113th floor. And I'll talk to her when I return."

"Alright I'll try to swing by when I have time or when my current missions are done." Scrappy tells her. And then I can't help but add. "Also try not to screw Scrappy over or else her mom might come around to raping you. You have heard of Zoey Smith or Cyan heart right? Even then her family itself is rather crazy." I say causing Christine to shiver violently in fear.

"I know. And I don't plan to. Though I do have a few tricks up my sleeve if she did come after me."

"Yeah I hope for you they work cause if not they'd just piss her off. And she won't beat you at that point she'd rape you into submission. She did the same to a Candy heart and Arfoire making them her sex slaves one personal and one public." Michelle said stating the facts causing both me and Christine to shiver at one of the big reasons not to fuck with Zoey.

"Then it would be problematic for both of us if she ever had a reason to go after me."

"Yeah mostly me since she said she'd tear me a new one if I died on her. Anyways it's launch time now." Scrappy said moving to her helmet and bed getting ready to get into her shadow nerve gear.

"Alright." I say as I left the room to go to mine.

After linking in I found myself in the town of beginning the start of SAO I look around to see Kazuto and Scrappy leading a red haired girl off to teach her the basics… Don't tell me this world most of the main guys of the show are turned to chicks. Like some fanfiction gone wrong.

Guess I'll level up a bit. "Message me later!" I call out to Scrappy as I began to go a different direction.

"Will do!" She calls back as we get out of ear shot. A yuri haven SAO dimension now this is going to be heaven with all the cute and sexy girls.

I quickly mow through several enemies. Ugg. They're too weak. Not even a damn challenge just push overs. Urgh I need to find Scrappy and watch her for entertainment. Hmm I wonder if her Blood arts might come in at some point given they are a part of her body. Might come as exclusive skills. Hmm well off to kill the floor bosses.

Hmm maybe I should wait till his speech is over and take care of the first boss. It did take them quite a few months to find it.

Yeah better to wait and play it safe. I could say I got lucky then. Now to see how the kids are doing. Scrappy might be giving Kazuto a little lesson on some combat tips. She survived in GE for 3 years after all.

I then erase that thought. Kazuto does have combat training in that sense.

Most I can see is both giving each other advice and critiques on their form and style. They might even be working on coordinating as a team as they'd make one hell of a tag team. Kirito the magic swordsmen and Scrappy…. The gone fucking insane alchemist or what ever the fuck her magic title is now. Sorry but she threw normal alchemist out the window a long time ago. Hmm I wonder if Scrappy will establish a harem here with Kirito at the top?

Who knows with Zoey's genes in her. I sit down in the grass as they interacted.

Then the no log in scene happened with Scrappy holding Kirito as we were soon teleported away.

We appear in the town of beginning. I groan. I heard this speech too many times.

And time to fuck with him. Well more so than Scrappy not paying attention and casually eating. Yeah we've both seen scarier than this wannabe dark lord.

I yank the spear out of someone's hands and chuck it in a direction. And then we suddenly hear a very girly scream as a guy fell to the ground clutching his balls.

I just whistle as I walk away. That was funny. I chuckle as I walked to the edge of the barrier.

Priceless. Now I wonder how the whole Kirito and Klien thing will go differently with Scrappy there since she does have a lot more leadership experience than either of those two in more dire situations.

Guess I'll find out when I run into them again later. I'll be sure to look for them on a later floor.

In the mean time I'm going to solo the raid bosses I wonder how pissed he'd be if I blow through most of them quickly.

Sadly I don't know where most of them are but I can find them. I know roughly where the first one is.

I head over and find it within a few hours. I kick the door open when I found it. "Hey giant rat I want to have a talk."

It roars at me. I crack my knuckles. "Come at me." I say as the doors close behind me.

It charged holding it's cleaver already I back hand it. It was so light Scrappy could have done that as well. It was sent flying away as I uppercut the beast in the jaw making it explode into pixels.

I'm too overpowered. I see myself level several times. Along with getting the cloak Kirito would've got.

I don't need it so I give it to Kirito and tell her to become the Black swordsmen and have fun. Can't stop the classic stuff from happening.

I'll just hang out in the town on the second floor for a few months. If I don't activate the quick spawn no one will find out.

Lets see how long it takes them. I can just chill mostly… Maybe find some good stuff to eat better than the plain roll thing on the first floor though Scrappy is used to eating rations so she might not care… I wonder if her taste buds got jacked up when she became a wraith since she merged with her god arc and they both have different taste receptors… Well more or less taste different stuff.

I'd have to ask her when she gets here. So I can just level up side things like blacksmith, fishing, or cooking.

Hmm I want to eat better shit so cooking and fishing first. Normally I ask Scrappy for hangrenads for fishing or have her cook since she's better at it.

"Guess I'll get started. But I need to buy the supplies with the fortune I just earned." I muttered to myself.

Looks like I'm going to go on a shopping trip then. Might as well buy Scrappy some Blacksmithing stuff while I'm at it. Wonder if potion making is a thing here?

Who knows. Guess I'll just have to find out. Now to find out where said town was.

After an hour of wandering I found a nice forested community most being rather calm though most were barely wearing anything wearing mostly tribal clothing. I do have to say the NPC chicks are nice eye candy. Could even feel their vagina's when I slipped my hand under their skimpy skirts.

Don't tell me the game was set up this way. I only slipped my hand under to test it.

Sure enough after a few tests it proved correct. I then pulled one NPC into and alley pinning her to a wall and eating her out. It even tasted like a real pussy. I even see a new state bar under a hidden column that stated intercourse related skills. The NPC looked like she was torn between wanting to struggle free and submitting to pleasure after a few seconds it seemed she chose the later just enjoying this. Giving me a notification that I've 'tamed' this NPC.

Hmm. This isn't good. That means the players can do it to each other and there are people who will take advantage of the younger players.

I grimace at the thought of Silica being pinned… Then that bitch rapping her. Urgh I can see for the older players but the younger ones purity would be in danger. Fucking asshole planned this to slow me down and cause more chaos.

I'll go back to the first floor long enough to get all the children. I'll then teach them to be able to live here. I'll even build the damn place if I need to.

At least it'll be something for them to be safe. Knowing how many perverts will take advantage of the lawlessness of this world when it comes to that stuff. Wouldn't surprise me if it has already happened to a couple kids already.

I then start jogging back to the first floor. I'll round them up along with that person that helped them in the original dimension.

I'm lucky I still remember what she looks like. Though when I got back to the town as saw someone with a bright teal crystal above their heads running from Scrappy who looked rather pissed off. Just a hunch but innocent or normal is green, PKR is orange so lets see what teal is.

I deck the person as they ran past. "Hmm never seen teal before." I say.

Scrappy screwed them soon after. "Yeah It's for someone that committed a sexual act though if it's consensual it will be dull or not even visible but if it's bright like this bastard. Then it means sexual assault or rape."

I place my foot on his back. "Hmm. Maybe I should crush his ribs." I say. Then again I can't say much due to I basically raped one of the NPCs.

"Pain receptors in the genital region are active for an hour to a month after the act depending on the repeat offense. I'd say stomp his balls in." Scrappy growled.

I jump up and directly land on the area.

The guy couldn't even scream with how there was this pixel hole where his crotch used to be. Serves him right. Now where's the victim?

"Who did he do this to?" I question.

"An eight year old. Kirito is currently comforting her. Worse yet this bastard is her father." Scrappy kicks the man's crotch again to vent her anger.

"Hmm. Wonderful. Can you do me a favor and round up everyone 12 and under?" I ask.

"Sure I'm faster on foot than you mostly. I'll send them to the church." Scrappy told me before she took off running.

I then go to look for the one person I'm looking for. Might even grab a few others.

I managed to find her in shop tending to various customers running her own shop.

"Hello may I speak to you?" I ask her.

"Oh um sure." She told me directing her attention to me.

"I've heard you'd be taking care of the little ones and I wanted to enlist your help to so."

"Yeah I'm planning to. And I'm running this shop to help fund the place for them. Either that or wait till a big building becomes vacant enough for us to occupy like the church." She told me with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that I'll handle it. It may be a day or so though."

She gave me a worried look. "Okay I just hope your intentions are good. Some perverts keep power leveling. I'm worried if we don't have enough fighters or level up ourselves the kids could be in danger of them." She's right this place becomes a low level spot fast and with the assholes gaining power some could try to take what they want by force.

"I can handle it when we get there." I assure her.

"Okay I hope so. The number of incidents are starting to increase as things spiral out of control." Yeah she's right about that. Now what was her name again?

"Which is why I'll be watching the younger ones at least. And can I get your name please?" I ask.

"It's Sasha. Want to add me to your friendlist? So we can talk more?" She offered giving me a way to contact her. Oh right the Army might get even worse now. Pompous bastards.

"Yes please. The name's Alex." I say.

She types it up and I soon get the notification of a friend request along with Scrappy's and Kirito's Apartenly Scrappy is going by Blood_Alpha… Must have been her code name back in that place.

I would've used one of my older code names but I just didn't care.

But since anyone who tries to come at me IRL would be pancaked if they tried anything I should be fine… Well unless Scrappy gets to them first then some magic happens.

"I'll inform you when I arrange the place." I say as I make my way to the church.

Let's see what we got. Now Scrappy said she'd be sending the kids there as well. Wonder where she's running off to now? She's always busy with something.

Thanks to the map I quickly found the church. While I won't be able to settle up housing for a few days I can throw them in inns on the second floor till then.

Still good enough. I wonder if Scrappy makes a guild I could have her send some members to guard and protect the kids from the perverts.

I'll chat with her. We do have a few months for that though.

I take a sign and carve protected by Alex on it as a warning with a dagger before scouting the place a little before going to find Scrappy if she's not here already. Eh I'll just lay in one of the bench things and wait for her.

I start interacting with the children and explaining what I was thinking. How I'd look after them and train some of them.

So far most of them seemed on board with it. I even see Scrappy laying on Kazuto's lap resting with one eye open her hands holding Kirito's.

I walk up. "You alright Scrappy?" I ask.

"Just a little tired. Not used to running ten K in 10 minutes. Luckily Kirito, Klien and some others helped out when I told them the situation and the plan." Scrappy told me still holding hands with Kirito.

"That's good of them. Thank you Kirito for helping her."

Kirito blushed slightly. "It's the least I could do for my girlfriend. I'm the one who's lucky to have her and her and Klien are forming partnered Guilds well they are going to be actual guilds for a while but they are being preplanned. Klien is going to be Samurai themed while Blood Alpha is making a more who should I say this black or death knight themed guild I already joined as a training officer. Since I'm pretty good at showing people the ropes and it gives me more free time. Well when I'm not training." Hmm so they are already moving fast but heck I can get behind that theme very well. I'd love to scare the shit out of people.

"Reasonable. Also here I got you something." I say taking the coat out and tossing it at her.

"Coat of midnight Black Your trying to get me to be a black swordmen or something?" Kirito asked pondering on the coat.

I shrug. "I thought it would suit you. I mean I'm a little tall for it." I say. Kirito is definitely shorter than I am.

"Um thanks. And it does.. So you thinking of joining the unofficial guild? It'll be fun to mess with people who think they are top dogs." Kirito said with a small smirk.

" knows. I'll decide to join when she actually makes one." I say.

"That's understandable but that won't be till floor 3 or 5. The main purpose of the guild will be to act almost like vigilantes exercising our own form of law but we will have rules and a code to follow sorta like the assassins creed Alex." Scrappy told me and I start to get it at least mostly.

"Sounds good." I say.

"Also you hear someone killed the floor boss Alex slowed it too." Scrappy gave me a knowing look like she knew I did it.

"Hmm I wondered how they found out?" I say grinning.

"Well it seems that if a player solo's a boss it makes a huge display of fireworks and sends everyone on the floor that someone soloed the floor boss pretty hard to miss. Though it's a special occasion thing." Scrappy said with her own grin. Well that's something.

"Meh. I'm too damn OP here." I grumble.

"Need to go to higher floors for a challenge then mom. I think Floor 72 might give you a challenge maybe. Still many are giving Kirito looks for being with an older woman. I'm like only two years older than her till October hits then one year for a few weeks before back to two." Wait Kirito was born October 7th… And Scrappy on halloween.

"Age basically doesn't matter when it comes to that." Well except if one kid is a minor and the other an adult.

Scrappy then slide her hand into Kirito's pant's and began playing with her. "Yes it is good especially when Kirito is on board with the whole harem idea. Since already some girls are falling for her. Though I have my sights on Kirito and one other girl later on. I like to keep things a bit manageable." So only two per dimension then? At least it won't get too out of hand… Hopefully.

Well two per dimension isn't that bad. "Alright. I'll leave you two be and I'll be taking the kiddos with me."

"Please do it's going to get loud here soon Kirito is a moaner after all." Scrappy said as she began giving Kirito a hickey poor girl was unfolding at the seems from the attention.

"Alright kiddos we'll be leaving town to go to another. I need you all to behave while we do so." I call out to everyone.

They nod still in varying degrees of worry and understanding.

"Now I need the ones that know how to use weapons to be on the left side and back." I say as they got ready.

Only a handful moved where I directed signalling most where still rather green.

We do have to travel through a dungeon and I can handle all the mobs easily enough. I then direct them. Well most of them to create a party with me. So they could get XP while I took care of the mobs.

So far the grinding was going smoothly even some got the mobs killed on their own.

We make it to the second floor with no problem. I made sure no one followed us. I'll have the children stay in the town I found here with that one NPC. I'll buy a plot of land that's decently hidden and build the place. From what I saw in some shops. Its possible.

Just need to find one I like first. And have Scrappy help build it or maybe upgrade it. She did help remodel the house among other things… That and she's smarter than me in that regard.

Meh I'll just think up a design and build it. I can always upgrade it later.

Probably already has premade designs too. I hope it isn't too complicated to get started. Better get an early start if it is.

I go and find out how to get the plot of land I wanted. I buy it after an almost failed bargaining. I buy a shit ton of supplies due to I don't know how much I'll need. I made sure all the kids were alright and had food before I set off.

I'm basically running a daycare essentially right now. But better they are with me than at the risk of being violated by perverts.

I'd rather not have them raped at all. I make it to the site and sadly it takes me a damn hour before I figured out how to do things. And it was a lot easier than expected. As long as I had the wood, bricks, and what not I needed I should be fine.

After about a couple hours the basics were finished. They'd at least have shelter if it rained. It'll be a bit later till I have the beds done and Eh I'll put furniture in in the morning.

I do have to say. I built a damn decent brick mansion. Even if it was basic as hell currently. I had to run back to town a few times to get more supplies.

But all in all it would work for tonight until I get more to finish the rest of this place up with the additional features and stuff.

After I do so I got all the kids and led them to the new place. I'll even build a wall around the property so mobs don't fuck with us. There's even a damn small lake behind the house. In case the kids wanted to swim or go fishing.

By the time we were done it was already getting dark out. And a few kids wanted to share a bed with me including the adorable Silica.

I didn't exactly mind since I would qualify as a mother figure. But I've never slept with clothes on since I was younger.

I opted to only keep my panties on since they were all girls and didn't seem to mind at all. Some of them even touched them experimentally not that I mind a little healthy curiosity as long as they are fine with see it I'm fine. Well as long as I get to enjoy their cuteness and rub their heads.

I made sure they are all comfortable before I laid down in the middle.

They all cuddled on top of me a few even sucking down my breast milk that somehow got in. Guess it updated that part too… Not that I mind it's a kinda relaxing once I got used to it.

That damn shadow scanner did a too damn fine job. I bet I'm the only damn person in this game that produces breastmilk.

And I got a notification that my breast milk was added as a new item and the kids and I were gaining exp from this even said both breasts had their own flavor. The exp was even scaling to me. 1-5% level bar per 3 seconds.

I groan. That damn AI is god damn something. I even saw how it even gave a buff to people. Why does it feel like it needs to go overboard.

Right it's freaking programmer. I hope I don't need to give boss fighters the milk though I could give it to them in vials to take before a fight. Have to see what the buff is first but at least they are enjoying it. Wonder what it tastes like to them.

I would've checked her stats but I don't want to move the ones laying on my arms. They are too adorable heck I'm surrounded on all sides by cuteness.

"Night kiddos." I say to them softly.

"Good night miss Alex." They say to me as Silica laid between my breasts if she was legal I'd be making out with her cute loli ass.

"Night Silica." I say closing my eyes and laying my head back.

She crawls up and kisses me on the lips in a sleepy as throwing off her night gown as she cuddles into me in her sleep.

So this one isn't shy huh. Guess I'll have to know this one better. That can wait till the morning. Hopefully the cutie is still resting on my rack by then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I wake up when someone started moving in the bed. I open my eyes to see who.

It was Silica moving around cutely in her sleep after the events of last night.

I smile. I then check what time it was. To see if I had to get up or not. It was still fairly early in the morning right around the time Scrappy wakes up if she has something to do.

I open up my message screen. 'Doing anything today?' I send to her.

I soon got one back. 'Nothing much just some crafting and going to take out some PKers before they get too out of hand.'

'So how's life on the first floor?'

'Fun I'm just wandering around mostly killing low life mobs to pass the time they are pathetically weak compared to even the smaller aragami. It's boring.' She typed back eh she's used to fighting big ass monsters.

'Well duh. Though how is it like to have a weaker body yet again?'

'Annoying I don't have everything at my disposal but I'm still above what is normal here it's just like going back to my god eater days. Just have to focus more on avoiding blows now. Not all my power was magic just most of my arsenal. I still have plenty of physical stuff though some of it isn't in.. Well yet I think. My cells are kind of weird you could say.' She typed back. Right that mission with the god eaters enhanced her body along with whatever else was going on. Blame me for sleeping through three years.

'Very true. Just be careful.' I send back. I close the window as I felt someone drinking from my breast.

It was Silica looking at me innocently. 'Okay mom I won't take on anything too big till I know my limits here.'

"Decided to get yourself some breakfast?" I ask.

Silica blushed as she kept drinking from me. Guess I was right on that one.

Someone else then woke up and went for my other one. Is my breast milk that good?

I'll need to get an honest opinion from Scrap to see. I could just chill and relax here for till things get underway… But that would be boring… I then noticed I have a system message. 'Congratulations on beating the floor one boss but since you were alone the easy boss has been replaced with the hard mode boss. Note to pass a boss without a respawn you must be accompanied by at least three different players.' Aww fuck.

Well it gives them something to unite against. Now would it get stronger each time I pass through? Until there are three people? Then again I could just go there with a few children and just beat its ass.

It only mentioned I needed three other players with me not what their levels should be.

I guess it's something I can do today. It'll even level the three children up a lot.

Hmm I'll drag Silica and the ones who want to get stronger. This should be fun. Hmm Maybe I should make it a race between me and Scrappy? But after a bit of thinking I thought against it that can wait till a later floor when we are on equal footing. If they don't find it in a month or so like cannon I'll give them a hint.

Then again they didn't find it within quite a few months last time and it gave them enough time to get used to this damn place and train. I'll let them find it themselves. "Alright that's enough you two I need to get up and actually do a few things." I say.

"Okay miss." I here Silica say cutely as she got off blushing at her state of undress.

I got up as I equip my clothes. I should go to town and stock up on food for awhile.

I'll bring those that are coming with me to the boss room with me so they can pick out some gear.

I wonder if there's bows in this version. I'll train them in that and knives for now after this. "So who wants to go with me to town?"

The ones with me rose their hands immediately mostly just Silica and the two preteens with her though I considered old enough to venture safely with me.

"Alright you three come with me." I say. The mobs shouldn't mess with this place due to where it's at and even if they did the ones that spawned the closest are low level ones.

They all nod and follow me. As we began walking into town I noticed one of the girls was using the games make up functions to cover up something undesirable. I'll need to have a talk with her later in private.

We walk around browsing things and buying a few of them. Everything was how you expected it for a medieval game.

There was even a bath house along with other things though I made sure the kids avoided the butchers shop for now.

"Alright this should be it for all the basic things. Let's drop it off and come back." I say holding a big pack of things.

Everyone nods as we head back. After we get back I'm going to toss the girl in the bath so her makeup will come off the stuff here shouldn't be water resistant at least not this early on.

I'll do it when we come back and try out the bath house.

As soon as I got home the NPC I 'Tamed' Kissed me. "Welcome home mistress is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just look over the kids for now and help us put this stuff up." I answer.

"Yes mistress it will be done. Shall I wait on your bed for you later?" And she means for me to ravage in bed as my personal toy or something.

"Maybe. I'll inform you later before nighttime hits." I say. I might just use her as a body pillow if anything.

"Yes mistress." She gives me a bow as she gets to work now.

We quickly put things away before heading to town again. "Have any of you used weapons before?" I ask the three with me.

Silica responded in this game, the make up girl said a general yes, and the last one said now a bit confused.

"I was asking so I knew if any of you had experience with a certain weapon. Let's go to one of the venders and get you guys bows and a dagger or shortsword." I say.

They all nod and follow me as I move out. I know Silica will be alright with a dagger given she used on in the anime I'm not sure about the rest though.

I buy each of them bows with 30 arrows each. I then purchase a dagger and sword and let them figure out which felt more natural to them.

Afterwards I took them to a small clearing where we could test them out on the low level mobs around going to need to wound them first. But they should be fine… I hope.

I injured a few mobs before I let the kiddos engage them. Though I kept my eye on them just in case. Good thing I bought them a simple set of leather armor.

Even though some had a way too skimpy skirts. They handled it easily enough though the girl with the makeup was almost too aggressive.

Which is both good and bad. Having a good offense is good but it won't work for everything. And I'll go get them a male version of the armor if they don't want the skirted versions.

I watch as Silica does a jump stab and her skirt flies up dramatically as she lands exposing her panties.

I chuckle at her as she got a little red faced. I couldn't resist teasing. "Cute panties wearing them to score a boyfriend or are you really after a girlfriend? Cause I can help you score the later being a lesbian myself cutie." I give her a wink to mess with her even more.

Her face turns even more red and she starts stuttering. I laugh at her expression. It was just too cute. Now should I tease her even more.. Hmm One little kiss on the lips should make her faint.

I walk up and do just that and she passes out on the ground. I bend down and pick her up. "Alright you two. You've all did a good job. Retrieve your arrows you used before we had back to town to use the bathhouse." I say. Using the bath house should be fine to use till people find the way up here.

After they get done we went into the bathhouse were I took the armor and clothing off of Silica before tossing her in with Makeup girl and the other girl for the heck of it. Well I should say the girl with scars as the makeup disappeared in pixels after she hit the water revealing a lot of facial scars.

Silica woke up with a gasp splashing around a little. I smile at her reaction as I go and sit down besides the girl. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. While I had my own scars most are from battles.

"Would you easily tell me about your own? Without even knowing the other?" She asked sounding like me back then. This caused me to jolt a little from the thought of some of the abuse.

"I mainly don't care anymore. So what do you want to know about mine?" I ask. The only scar that's embarrassing to talk about is the one right beside my vigina. That was my fault with how I landed very badly on a metal railing. I got laughed at for it for a few months.

"As much as your willing to tell me. Any really embarrassing ones?" She said smirking a little. Well I um… Could tell her about that one.

"Well. There's one next to my vigina. It happened when a few colleges and I were trying to do stupid ways to breach a building. Well I slipped and hit the edge of a metal railing pretty badly. I was trying to aim for the small window about a foot above it." I tell her and I wince remembering it. But I remembering laughing when I failed. It only started to really hurt when I had to get myself patched up.

She laughed a little. "Well half my scars are either from the abuse I went through or self inflicted when I burned them and the apartment down." She does have a few burn scars.

"Hmm. Did your life improve at all after that?" I ask. How did she get a nervegear then. Unless someone took her in and bought it for her.

"A mercenary named Alex Yuri Gardner took me in she looks a lot like you actually." An alternate version of me?

I smile. "How much does she look like me?" I ask.

"I'd say almost twin level her hair has a slight grey tint to it and her rack is a bit bigger. Though your hair is spikier." She tells me after taking in my appearance.

So she may be an older version of me. Though why Japan? "Hmm. Interesting. At least someone better is taking care of you." I say to her.

"Yeah she's a lot better. Though sometimes it's a hassle to make sure she doesn't over work herself. Names Kazekami though that's spelled a little different than my username. I put a 3 in for the E." Smart and she's not telling me her last name currently though it might be the same if she's adopted.

"What job does she do? And my name's Alex also." I say.

"Okay but she does security contracts and a bit of transport jobs. She says dealing with contracts lets her laze around more and worse she needs to do is kick someone in the nuts and call it a day." Heh sounds like me on a bad day.

While those two were my main ones I did also do other jobs. Some of them did suck horribly. "Well hopefully she'll be fine while you're in here." I say to her.

"Maybe she's usually a walking sex scandel half the time with how many young women she tends to sleep with. Luckily she as a woman can't knock them up." Kazekami told me with a sigh. I was the same till I found Vert.

"Do you not like it when she sleeps around?" I ask.

"I don't but it's her choice. I just wished she could find someone more permanent." I wonder if she has partial immortality and that's why she does all the flings. I hope Cu didn't fuck her into existence too.

"Don't worry. It may take her awhile but she'll find someone permanent." I say to her.

"Hopefully what about you? You left someone behind when you entered the game?" Well technically I left my girlfriend behind.

"Yeah my girlfriend. I came in the game with my adoptive daughter." I say.

"For family fun or just to get her out of your hair?" Well… a mix of the two.

"Mainly family fun." I answer.

"Then why are you alone without her?" Silica asked filially getting her bearings.

"Because she's helping keep things calm in the town of beginnings while I look after you all." I answer.

"Oh okay What she like?" This got all the kids attention… Don't tell them she's a womanizer Alex.

"I can say she's a little pipsqueak that can hold her ground when needed and a smart one at that."

"Is she a mercenary like you? Is she around our age?" Spoke the other kid.. Well she isn't wrong about the merc thing but… I'd say Scrappy is more like a tech wiz and for their knowledge.. I'll just tell them Scrappy is a jeweler.. Well she does have that experience and does that for a living.

"Kinda and she's in her late teens."

"Then she's in dating range still! Come on tell us more!" Oh god I hope she isn't the waifu hunter type like Red… My vagina was sore from her ambushing me in the changing room. But freaking hell was she good. Think Sarah took her on as her wife before I left.

"That would ruin the fun. You guys can meet her when she comes to visit." I tell them chuckling.

The one girl looks overly eager to meet with Scrappy, Silica looks interested while Kazekami… She was helping herself to my breasts… Should I tell them Scrappy's current girlfriend is with her? That might be a little too evil right now.

"You guys can wait to meet her. And please tell are you playing with my breast?" I ask.

"Yes they are so fun to play with and the milk is tasty." Kazekami told me as she licked a nipple.

"And it doesn't bother you that I look like your adoptive mother?" I ask.

"Not really. You said your not her and she let me play with her breasts all the time." Irresponsible ass parent.

"Hmm. Her breasts are quite different than mine." I say. I doubt hers are as firm and dense as mine.

"Yes they are softer and more bouncy. But both are quality titties." She said before sucking on one and groping the other. I had to bite back a moan as the pleasure hit me. If it wasn't for the water they might have seen a damp spot in my pants if the game worked like that.

"Now now. Haven't you had enough already?" I ask.

"The milk is sweetest at the height of pleasure." She told me as I feel her knee rubbing against my lower lips… This was weird… and it was causing the other two to blush.

"Did the other Alex allow this?"

"She encouraged it we usually did this when she got home from work at least once a month." I stare at her blankly this one is more horny than I am.

"Well even if it is wrong in some eyes as long as she doesn't force it."

"It's fine and we aren't blood related anyways. She never makes me do anything I don't want to do." Kazekami told me as Silica was blushing up a storm.

"That's good. And I'm taking it you want to join Silica?"

"I-I-I maybe.. It's so embarrassing I've never done this before." She was blushing up a storm so cute and innocent… Is it wrong I can't wait to corrupt her?

"Well how about you come over here and give it a try. I mean you've already sucked on my breast."

"Oh okay.." Silica says timidly I gently guide her hand to me vigina showing her the best way I personally know how to pleasure down there. She was blushing at the new sensation to her from the feeling of her hand on my honey pot that I could see was actually getting wetter in game.

I both hate and like how the bastard added this to the game. "Yep just like that."

Silica nods and keeps going with her fingers but she got curious and began licking my clit not long after. My moans are reward enough for her efforts. For a Virgin she's going and alright job.

Though I had to raise my body above the water so she didn't have to go underwater for it. "Sure you haven't done this before?"

Silica blushed bright red before answering. "I may have played a lewd VR game before this. It…Was more than I bargained for." She didn't say anything else before she went back to licking my clit and fingering me while Kazekami was more focused on my breasts aiming to assault me from there while Silica took care of down stairs.

I stay as still as I could letting them do as they wish. After a few minutes I finally spoke again. "I'm close."

I could feel Silica clumsily try increasing the pace to get me to climax faster. It did work a little to bring me over the edge and she gave a cute yelp as my climax soaked her face.

"You did a good job." I say ruffling up her hair.

"Th-Thanks." Silica said blushing up a storm. Ah cute. Bet aside from that game she's still a virgin.

"Now unless you want me to get you off let's finish up in here." I say.

"DO ME! DO ME! DO ME!" Said the other girl practically pouncing on me.

"Aren't you eager." I say to her catching her.

"I want it. Women are the best.. More the wifies the better." She said shoving her face between my breasts.

"You remind me of someone I know." I say to her.

Kazekami gave me a look. "You sure? She's one of the horniest people I know."

"Yes. She does remind me of someone. She's just missing the red hair."

"Yeah.. She's a red head just dyed her hair like that for fun a week before the game." Silica said blushing… Wait do they go to school together?

"Hmm. Interesting." I say. I guess there can be Reds in non Hyperdimension dimensions. But with that in mind do I really want to add fuel to her fire? She might become addicted to me.

"Why do you want to do me that badly?" I question.

"Because that's how people express love right? My old mommy said that all the time when she came into my room late at night." Why am I not liking where this is going…

"You don't express love like that to just anyone."

"But my old mom said the more often and the more passionate you do it even if it hurts them your showing them more love. She said that was the only way to express love and anything else was a cheap imitation." She said starting to cry. Urgh this mess. If she's this conditioned breaking the truth to her is going to hurt.

I just rub the back of her head. "Let's just not do it for today alright." I say to her. "And if you think you have to just give me a peck on the cheek and it should be enough."

"Okay…" I can see the look in her eyes that things were starting to fall part for her.

"Hey hey now. It's not the end of the world." I say pulling her into a soft hug. Letting her head rest on my breast. She quickly began sucking on one of my breasts to calm down. Things just keep getting more and more complicated.

While the me of this dimension is reasonable. This one's mother is questionable with her beliefs. I just rub her back till she was better.

The other two got out and began getting dressed as they waited for us to finish. I wish Scrappy was here to help out.

"You alright now?" I ask the calmed girl.

"No not really. Was what my old mom doing wrong." She asked her eyes still teary looking to me for an answer.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Not entirely. It depends. In some ways it's wrong but in others it's not."

She looked down still conflicted. "I was five when she started expressing her love to me…"

I wonder what the situation was. "It'll be alright from now on. Don't worry about it."

"Okay I'll try not to worry." With that she got out and began getting dressed.

I got out as well. I'll just keep my eye on her for awhile.

After we got home I helped the kids make dinner and then we settle in for the night. Guess I'll just tuck in for the next few months while they sort stuff and take their sweet time getting here. Kids need more training and I'm feeling a bit too lazy to be bothered to go back to the boss room I'm sure Scrappy and Kirito can handle it.

~Time skip A few months later~

'Any luck yet?' I send the message to Scrappy as I sit outside the mansion watching the kids train. If I'm right they should be having that one meeting right now. Discussing the raid.

'Yeah they found it a guy got upiddy but a guy sorted him out though I might have scared that guy Kubal afterwards to make sure he stays in line. Kirito is nervous. We shared a night together but we had to get one other girl in our group. I don't like the way she looks at my Kirito.' Aww someone is being protective about her certain someone. Guess she isn't a complete womanizer after all. Just gonna mess with her a little.

'Well good luck to you. You'd need it.' I reply back.

'Urgh why do I get the feeling you did something to make things a lot harder? Well knowing you everything on your body is hard all the time.' Well she isn't wrong about that though its more of dense.

'Well I did and very true.'

'You'll owe me a little personal time when I get over there then. See ya soon mom.' She replied back ending the talk for now.

I close the window and lean back watching the kids. Not many players should be able to find this place. And if they die they'd have to deal with me. Then again you can't exactly scale those walls easily around the property.

Not unless you trained very hard or did something really easily. This is a sanctuary for the kids to be free of sexual predators and play safely till this game ends hopefully.

I get up and stretch. I do have to say the bastard programed this game pretty damn well.

Almost too well at least we have Pulsar keeping an eye from above making sure no funny business with people's heads is going on might even prevent the whole snatching people as they log out thing from happening hopefully. Now I need something to do and no I'm not going to grow a harem like a freaking perv.

I walk over to one of the kids that was having a little trouble. "You alright?"

"I'm fine it's just the weight of everything." Being trapped in a death game she means.

"I know how you feel but sometimes you just have to make the best of it."

"I see at least we are living here away from the perverts." She said the last part with a shiver.

"That is very good. I bet the game information didn't include all this crap." I say meaning the sexual stuff.

"No it said E to T. Nothing a kid can't play without trouble but parental supervision was recommened yeah fucking hell that helped when my parents tried to rape me. When the found out they could with them saying no one will ever know." And one of the worse parents of the year awards goes to them.

Why does there seem to be so many cases of that? "Don't worry about it for now. Just think of the present and what good is part of it."

"Yeah someone killed them before they could go through with it though. But hey at least I get to paint now." She said giving me a small smile.

"That's good. I believe your the one that requested painting supplies?"

She blushed at that. "Yes so I can indulge in my hobby I hope it won't be a problem though um if you don't mind. When you go to other floors can you take pictures of the landscape and some other art stuff.. It's to give me inspiration of what to paint next since leaving here is too scary." She asked me timidly quite cutely to be honest.

"That's alright. I can take plenty of pictures while I go around. I'll even make sure they are good ones."

"Thanks that'll be even better! Maybe I can find someone to debate art and craftsmanship with." She was practically a school girl at this. Which was good. Hmm Scrappy, Agel, and Lizbeth should be good people to introduce her to.

I ruff up her hair. "Good to see a smile on that face of yours."

She let out an eep blushing bright red as she quickly ran off. Aww she's shy.

I chuckle. "Alright everyone time to wrap up. It's bout lunch time!"

Everyone cheered heading into the house to get ready for lunch. They were still kids after all.

I followed them inside once I saw everyone run in. I wonder what was made this time. I usually just buy food in bulk once a week or so.

Hmm must be thanks to that cook I ki-Recued from some other players… Don't judge me.

While yes at first her meals kinda sucked but recently it's been getting quite good.

Guess it was thanks to learning how to use the games menu right or something like that. Well seems like she made a stew this time. Don't blame her it's easy to make for a large group like this.

"Thanks again Gwen for doing this." I say once I walked into the kitchen as she was finishing up on preparing the meals. While I've been waiting on them to get to the second floor I made a few trips down and took a few people up here that I thought was worthy. Though I had to take care of the boss a few times. I didn't take more than three with me so it could respawn. Gladly it didn't get any harder.

"Yeah hello to you too Alex. You feeling alright? I could see about making some cheesecake tonight if you want." Well they should get up here tonight or tomorrow so it might be good to celebrate.

"That would be wonderful. Do we have enough ingredients?"

"Hmm I should have enough for it especially since we started milking you daily. Might need some flavoring extracts though. I think they sell at least Vanilla on this floor though. Might be easier to craft our own from the plants native here. You could even get Cinnamon, wild berries and Coca beans if you have someone with a high enough survival skill."

"Hmm. I don't know if any of the kids have been leveling certain things or not but I can do a quick run and buy some vanilla."

"Alright that'll help to make sure we got some decent flavor in the cakes. Funny how a few ounces can go for a couple batches. Yeah me and a few girls tested some of the mechanics out a few weeks ago. There are some serious logical fallacies going on that benefit us." Gwen told me with a small smile. Good to know we may only need about a bottle or two of the stuff then.

"I'll go after dinner then." I'll just buy a box of the bottles to last us quite some time.

"Alright. Any suggestions for dinner then Warden?" Yeah that's my bad…

I rub the back of my head. "Think we have enough ingredients for lasagna?"

"Hmm We'll need to milk you again to make the right kind of cheese. But we should have enough of the other stuff to make it." Gwen better be the one milking me then. Some of the kids do it way too rough.

"Sounds good." I say to her.

"See you then need to finish things here. Going to take a bath after this." Gwen told me as she finished serving everyone getting a chance to rest herself. Might need to find some cooks to relieve the workload some.

"I'll see if some of the kids can help you in the future. Do you want anything while I'm in town?"

"Maybe an apron and some more cooking gear to give us some more options. Or some decent gear so I can practice for when I have enough time to go hunting." Gwen asked… Well yeah I did basically kidnap her while she was sleeping…. With her group trying to wake her.. Hey I thought they were doing something else.

"I'll get the items while I'm in town then." I say. I'll get the items she requested if they have it.

"Alright thanks. Still hard to believe it's been so long already or that this is our reality now. Stuck in a freaking video game." Yeah I'm only here cause it's a mission and I want to mess with that bastard.

"I agree. Though we are trying to make the best of it." Even if some people have taken their lives.

"Yeah well anyways I won't keep you here for longer given you have stuff to do. Freaking mom bugging me with messages." Hmm I wonder if Scrappy is my kid here well listed, do I have parental access to view her account info? Worth looking into sometime.

"Alright. Have a good bath now. Tell me how you like the new jacuzzi option."

"Oh I will don't worry." Gwen said skipping off with a smile.

I grab the pot and moved it into the dining room. Time to serve the food.

Within moments the kids get to the dining table ready for lunch. It's nice to see them smile. I hope I get to see my kids some time… Hmm actually maybe if the next mission isn't too dangerous I can bring Uni and Nepgear with me? Should be a fun trip right.

I put on a smile as I served everyone. I made sure everyone had food before I sat down at the table with my portion.

Honestly it was pretty good. Could have used a little more ginger to be honest. Hopefully I won't need to track down Scrappy when she gets here. Heard from one of her teammates in the God eaters that she tends to get overly focused on things sometimes.

Though tracking her down would be easy since I've already mapped this whole floor. Haven't faced the boss yet though. Going to wait on that.

After I'm done eating I head into town to do the shopping I was thinking of. How long did it take them till they fought the boss anyways in cannon?

I think a few hours at least. I went from stall to stall when I got to town. They didn't have that much that I haven't bought already but I bought what I could. I need to wait till the higher floors for more/better things.

After it reached sunset I saw new players trickling into town. Most heading into inns while someone went to get drunk or eat only a few went out to the grinding areas.

I believe most would be staying on the first floor for awhile. Gladly so far most hasn't recognized me. Then again I don't know if they know what I look like besides my gamertag.

I then saw Scrappy dragging Kirito by the ear with a red handprint on Kirito's cheek and her giving me the please help me look. Oh this should be fun to hear.

"What happened?" I asked laughing.

"She tried to pull some emo I'm a mega loner shit after we killed boss right in front of her girlfriend. Then that Asuna bitch fucking kissed her saying Kirito deserves a better girlfriend than me among other stupid shit. I told her off and told her if she ever touches my Kirito again without permission since I'm her girlfriend IRL I'd break her into being me and Kirito's submissive slut or just slap a certain item on her that would humiliate her whenever it's activated. Sorry but I'm pissed with both of them right now." She might be going a little too far but if it was me and Vert yeah I'd make sure the bitch would know the consequences for trying to steal my girl.

"Hmm. I'm surprised she tried to make a move already." I say aloud. If I'm right they should have just met before the meeting.

"Yeah I know. Funny thing she thinks Kirito is a boy. Best to keep her actual gender a secret helps ward off guys in this you know? Anyways me and Kirito are going to start looking for the boss room right Kirito?" Scrappy gave Kirito a certain look making her not willing to argue at all. "Y-Yes Alpha!"

"Well have fun. It's in a little harder place to find. And be careful the enemies are abit harder than the first floor."

"I'm sure we can handle them well enough. Me and Kirito make a good tag team." I noticed something shiny on Scrappy's hip it looked like an oversized pocket watch with a skeleton holding an hourglass with rubies for it's eyes. Why was it so ominous looking?

"Just be careful of the eastern region. Minibosses spawn there the most." I say. And I don't think they are quite ready for them yet.

"Alright thanks for the advice." Scrappy then drags Kirito off heading to the north. I'll have to ask her about that pocket watch later. Hopefully it's nothing too dangerous.

I then turn and made my way back home in the Western region. If I'm right the entrance to the second floor was in the South Eastern region.

So plenty far enough away from the new influx of people. Now hopefully if they do find the boss the two of them don't take it on alone.

Even if they are good they will fail. If I'm right there is three bosses that was in the room. I know they aren't high enough level to even face one of them.

Hopefully she plays it smart and does level grinding first before going after them to be safe. I haven't known Scrappy to be the reckless type. She has a good head on her shoulders.

I don't want them to die. It's bad Kazuto has the old nervegear also.

I'm tempted to say fuck it and tail them to make sure they don't get into trouble but my lazy ass side says go eat cheese cake… What to do what to do? Maybe just kick some noob ass?

I'm definitely going home for cheesecake. We can see after that.

When I get home the heavenly aroma of dessert hits my nose as I walk in yep this was the right choice.

I then quickly make my way to the kitchen. Imma snatch myself a few slices.

"Enjoying the food Alex?" I hear Gwen ask as I start serving myself.

"Yes yes I am. I also got some of the items you wanted but couldn't get them all due to we need to wait till the later floors."

"It's fine. Better for later anyways. So you had a chat with your daughter yet?" Gwen asked smirking a little at me.

"A small one yes. I take it you found out they finally got to this floor?"

"Yes and there's been a new update to the game something about relic items to clear the game faster at a cost. Should be in system updates I think. I think it was something about some floor items?" This gives me a bad feeling with that bastard incharge.

So that's what Scrappy had. I'm going to ask her why she's using it. She already knows I know most of the boss locations. The layouts I've seen so far is quite the same as they were in that one game.

Might need to look through my shit later. Hopefully it's nothing dangerous.. Might need to take a look at that update though.

"Thanks for telling me." I say to her. I wonder due to my strength that I'm able to hold so many items in game. I thought it was a stamina thing.

Eh might be a mix of both. "Apparently there are items in game that can speed up the clear rate of the game some even a whole ten floors at a time!" Gwen said excitedly making a bit worried as to what the cost is.

"Hmm and what of the cost?" I ask. I doubt he would let people use it to just clear 10 floors. There's only a hundred floors.

"Oh um… just one percent of all total remaining players per use." So over a dozen people per use.. To speed up the process you must sacrifice others.

"Wonderful." Now we have another thing to worry about. And they would be random people also.

And if an asshole like Kubal gets it some people are fucked. Just fuck. Is this Akihiko more evil and sadistic than the original?

And how did I not know of this till now? "Guess we'll need to keep a look out then."

"Yeah it will go at random too." Gwen said a bit nervous. Either I call it a day or I can try tracking Scrappy down.

Hmm. I doubt she'd find the boss room anytime soon. It'll take them at least most of the day with their levels to even get close. And she even headed in the wrong direction for it also. Though it could have also been to throw me off given I didn't keep track of where they went after they left town.

I'll call it a night and track them down in the morning. I'll trust she won't behave with stupidity.

With that I grab the usual set of girls and snuggle into a peaceful night with them while my thoughts drift of home.

After this I'll definitely visit them. I definitely recent how I didn't look into the damn fine print of this damn job.

Just one thing after another it seems like. Wonder if I can ask Abby for a little leave for that? She's nice enough most days. My life went from trash to good to crazy all in less than a year.

Even if I was under for a few years sadly. "Night kiddos." I say softly as I drifted off.

They told me good night and I freaking hope I don't oversleep a few months away.

I wake up once my alarm goes off in my ear. I groan. Why couldn't they come up with a better alarm?

Like an actual freaking item or something? This is just damn annoying well Gwen is taking care of breakfast by now usually. And I have some stuff to do soon or later.

I slowly wormed my way out from under the kiddos before making my way to the kitchen.

"So oatmeal, pancakes, or sausage patties?" I hear a familiar voice ask me as they helped with cooking.

"Oatmeal pancakes." I answer leaning against the door.

"I think those are called oatcakes but sure coming right up just takes a few minutes. And yes they are served with sausages if you'd like." This should be fun.

"So did you ask some of the town people where this place was?" I asked.

"Nope just used the family and personal group finder. Lead me right to you mom." Scrappy told me making me wonder if there is other features like to see where they've been? Or who they've partied with.

"Makes sense. How do you think of the place? I've leveled up my carpentry quite abit." I say. I even believe Gwen has the highest level in the cooking section.

"It's good but the defenses need a little work to make it stronger. The wall is tall enough for now but the chain on the gate and lock can be broken easily once a player with a mace gets a high enough level to use an armor break skill. Which they can get with the average level of this floor. Your going to need to upgrade it as time goes on." She makes a fair point on that didn't need to earlier with no one else here.

"I know. Throughout time we will get stronger so not many can mess with here."

"Fair point so are you going to nag me about my special item like so many snob players are that can't leave someone alone." Scrappy grumbled hmm so she came here for privacy? Can't blame her I'd run off too if I was being mobbed like that.

"No I am not. My question is. Why do you have it equipped?" I asked seriously. The only reason it would be visible is she has it equipped.

"It's not a completely bad item it has a lot of perks but main downside you store it you, Your loved ones and any family also dies as well as some friends. Aka you can't put it away period. Main function is that it gives hints when you get closer to the boss chamber down side each use hurts like hell. But it passively boost your states and gives you a sort of radar for living." Wow that freaking sucks though the hint part is useful.

"Hmm. I still wouldn't have trusted it." I say to her.

"Yeah but if I don't find the boss room within a month it kills ten players at random." Scrappy sighed as she served me my plate.

"Why did you equip it then? Just why?" I know for a damn fact it doesn't autoequip.

"Cause Kirito wanted to see what it was and the text was small. It's not common to find an item with that many nopes to it. And this was right after the boss fight to so adrenaline might have been a factor as well." Scrappy leaned on me looking a little lost.

I let a little of my anger out by slamming my hand into the counter near us causing it to break and shatter to data. "You do not understand the severity of this game. The severity of people's lives that are at risk. You know how this game is and yet you equip something that you do not understand and do not know what the risk is. Do you know how impossible it would be to find a boss room within a month with how these enemies are? Even with your stat increase? You basically are signing up for people to die. Unless you are willingly to commit suicide to even reach the boss room by that one month mark." I rant.

"Well there is one other option. Think you can break it? No fine print of it's durability going to zero and it shouldn't be able to prok it's effects if it's destroyed. Here you can view it yourself if you want." Scrappy was unusually quiet her eyes looking a bit distant. Like a soldier remembering a mission that went south fast.

"I might." I say.

"Here then. I need to be alone for awhile." She puts the pocket watch on the table and walks away lost in thought. Urgh we'll need to have a talk later. Come to think of it she's never been anywhere close to normal in her life or mortal… Well not that it matters I guess since she was almost murdered by fate herself. She hasn't actually died yet but has come close enough to fear it. Wait… If she was born almost four years old wouldn't that make her only under a year old chronologically when I met her? Okay now that I think about it her life has been unstable since she was born and like me she had to take care of herself early on.

I pick up the watch. Though in her case many gods are born with a mature mind. I'll talk with her later.

Now I'd used my appraisal skill on it showing various stats and what not. Now some items could be modified and this one was saying it had been. Showing as various parts were shut down. And then the real kicker that you could only see with a high appraisal skill. Now I'll sum it up for you. Aside from helping you find the boss all the other nopes were basically a fucking april fools joke saying no item would have a kill feature as a passive only as active option. Basically giving us a heart attack for no good reason.

Wait come to think of it Scrappy was with Kirito a beta tester. If she didn't have a clue about this how could Scrap have known beforehand with the recent update. Even in the anime this stuff wasn't in game. That and the emotional stuff Kirito and Asuna put her through certainly didn't help.

It's good it doesn't kill people but Scrappy still needs to not just equip items without knowing. And it is reasonable why this item wasn't in the beta test.

I'll return this to her then. Just need to tell her to be careful with checking things thoroughly before equipping them. Might need to help her get the appraisal skill then for that.

I then set off to find out where she went. Hopefully she didn't go far.

While it wasn't too far I did catch her fighting miniboss. She didn't fight it head on more so relying on dodging and capitalizing on openings with heavy damage output skills. Of course this miniboss was more of a beast so parrying skills would be less effective. But she was targeting it's tail, claws mostly. It's offensive parts. This must be like fighting an aragami to her. I'll just watch and observe for now.

I lean against the tree watching. I'll jump in if she needs any help.

As the fight progressed Scrap was able to break the beasts claws lowering it's dps before she equipped two short swords and cleaved it's eyes out before changing to a lance and spearing it's heart scoring a crit and taking out the last remaining health bars. "Sixth on down fourteen more to go." Her evasion was good I only spotted a sliver of her heath bar missing.

"I take it you're on a quest?" I questioned.

"Yeah on that repeats. It's basically kill a certain amount of Chimera minibosses a day and you get random items and a solid amount of gold and exp. Most don't go after them because of their high DPS outputs this early in the game. But me? It's just like fighting Varja minus the lightning. Nothing I can't handle." At least she's not winging it like many would.

"Just remember you do not have all your abilities here." I say as I held the watch back out to her. If I'm correct dual swording has a disadvantage unless you have the skills for it.

She slowly took it. "Thanks and I know. Just back to basics of dodge and break. Have to make use of the fast swap skill I have. Don't have a greatsword good enough for this yet. That would be my prefered weapon for most fights."

"You just have to wait till the later floors for the better weapons. Now lets get back and have breakfast."

"Alright mom." Scrappy said equipping a buckler and long sword for more casual use.

"Now I looked into that and most of it is just a joke apparently." It is understandable how some people can't have that high of appraisal till the later floors.

"Fucking dumbass joke it nearly gave us a heart attack!" Yup the pissed as heck reaction I was expecting.

"Yeah you need so high of an appraisal skill most wouldn't be able to see it till the higher floors." I say.

"So most would be rushing the bosses trying to kill it before the time runs out. Or have a guilty conscious. What a sick bastard." Scrap grubbled still being pissed.

"Sadly I cannot end him till later." I say as we started walking back.

"I wish I could trap him in a nightmare of yaoi porn in VR isn't that every guys nightmare?" Being rammed in the ass with guy porn for eternity eh it's most I know worst nightmare.

"Well for us to 'win' this game he will have to die." I say.

"Aww but we can fuck with him before we kill him right?" Eh maybe.

"We can try but I don't know to be honest."

"Can we snuggle for a bit when we get to your place mom?" Scrappy asked looking at me innocently like a kid.

"Sure. Just let me grab something to eat first."

"Okay mom…" I look down and see Scrap already leaning on me half asleep. Why does she have to be so cute.

I then move to pick her up. "If you are tired sleep."

She then fell asleep cuddling up next to me. Then I see a skill proc 'Motherly aura'... Is that cause I take care of so many kids right now?

That's most likely the case. I'll just rest on the couch when I get home till she wakes up.

Hopefully I don't get dog piled by the kids when I get back…Now where's Kirito?

I never asked Scrappy about that? Usually they are close to each other. I swear if Kirito is on a date with Asuna I'm beating her ass.

I'll find out once Scrappy wakes up. Which turned out to be awhile.. With her also drinking some of my milk…. I wonder if she can change into her loli form when she reaches her max age that form was too cute!

After a better part of the day Scrappy decides to actually come back from the realm of sleep.

She slowly rubbed her eyes. "Morning mom. Did you get any sleep?"

"A little I say. I did get enough sleep last night." I answered calmly.

"Damn it I feel asleep for that long didn't I?" Yup and looked adorable while doing it.

"Yes you did. Looks like you needed it also."

"Grinding and traveling most of the night sucks. Not like I haven't did it before but it sucks." So that's what she was doing.

"You should've just taken a spare room to sleep in instead of trying to make breakfast." I say poking her forehead.

"Hmm? But your cook told me to take over the cooking being the new girl here. I think she thought I was a new cook coming in." Yeah since Scrappy is older than most girls here.

"Reasonable. Some new cooks were suppose to be coming within the next week to help her."

"Got it. Seems like everyone here is mostly focused on grinding up in levels heard there's even a type of council forming for the raids on the floor bosses. I'm keeping an ear out for now. But I'm guessing you could clear most if you really wanted to." She isn't wrong about that maybe the forties will give me trouble.

"Well yes I can probably clear abit of it. Though I'm not to not cause too many problems yet."

"Basically gaining his attention too soon right?" Scrap asked which was basically the gist of it.

"Well I've already gained his attention months ago. I'm just hoping he forgets for awhile."

"Best way to do that is for others to take the attention for now." Yeah like Kirito soloing stuff.

"True." Though Kirito doesn't solo a boss till much later. Wait… Do I have faster reflexes than her? Then I might get the duel wield skill instead. I don't want nor need it for that matter. She can have it for all I care.

I don't know about in game but IRL I definitely would have faster reaction time than her.

Which reminds me where's Kirito? Scrap is awake so she could tell me.

"Where exactly is Kirito now? Usually you two were combined by the hip."

"Oh we celebrated too hard for her. She's likely still napping off her sex hangover by now in the inn." I feel sorry for Kirito. She needs to put up with a horny superhuman/Goddess. Mortals aren't built like that… I wonder how Scrappy feels about that. Kirito will likely pass away at some point leaving her.

Though if she wishes she can make Kirito immortal but it won't come cheap. "I almost feel bad for her. You're almost screwing her into a coma. At least you know she enjoys it."

"Yup you can tell by how she keeps asking for more. Tempted to give her a tattoo that'd give her the partial immortality stuff. Only thing is it hurts like a bitch." Scrap told me with a pleased grin at that.

"Wouldn't it be better if one of the Gods or Goddesses gave it? I know most of them don't but some do." I ask.

"Hmm I'll pray to my biological mom and see if anything comes of it." Wait Zoey…. Not sure that's the best choice.

"Yeah I've heard her blessings do come with at least partial immortality. Though you do know Kirito would have some of the traits from her domains right?"

"Yeah speed most likely given what mom I should say father specializes in." That's a given with Zoey.

"From what you told me she was a goddess with a few domains. She can't have possibly advance that much right?"

"She is able to take in limitless amounts of energy so she might hit the upwards of that. But I'm winging it right now." Scrap told me with a sigh, guess Zoey is a safe bet regardless.

"Alright. Knowing her she'd do her best to answer." I say comforting.

"Thanks father always tries to be there for us when we need her. But I hope to get strong enough to not need her when push comes to shove." Yeah and if not she'll have friends to back her up.

"Even if you grow strong enough to not need her. She'll always try to help along with all of your friends and family. You don't have to fight things alone."

"I know… It's just I want to keep making her proud of me you know?" Eheh Daddy's girl.

"I know she is proud. I know she may not be in contact much but if I'm right she'd always will be proud of you."

"Yeah she did give me that pocket watch after all to make sure I remember." Hmm if I remember she has a black pocket watch.

"And remember that. Someday we will find out her location."

"Yeah I hope so. Though unlike some if she hides away it will be a pain to find her. So is it dinner time?" Yeah come to think about it food should be about ready now.

"I believe it is. Let's go and see what was made shall we?" I say as Scrappy got off my lap.

"Alright. At least the food is better here." Yeah the best stuff down their was bread with honey cream.

"I bet everyone is envious." I chuckle.

"Yup hey you find it odd how opening your inventory in game is the same as how we normally do it?" Yeah that's odd….

"That's because the creator of this game somehow got it similar to ours. There are many ways that beings open theirs if they have one. Heck I didn't have one for most of my life."

"Figures Heck I could make storage seals for some things but they usually need to be on hard materials even then they are limited. So um how should I you know tell Kirito I'm a goddess without freaking her out or sounding insane?" … That's a tough one.

"Hmm. It depends. Some people you can just slap in the face with it and they'd be fine while for others would freak out. I'd say break it to her gently. Also it would be good to ask if she wanted to be immortal before having her undergo it."

"Yeah given she'd out live most that way. Heck making a homunculus body that'd last is something I can do just a bit difficult and I'd need some help with moving the soul from one body to another. I was able to do your friend since her soul was out of a body to start with." Scrap tells me listing off some stuff.

"Though you have to let her consider what she wants. Not everyone would want to be in a homunculus body and putting someone in one changes them."

"I'm not one to force anyone to do anything unless it's to take their meds when they are sick. Though one of my past selves did sow someone pack together using what was let of their dead friends. Sort of a Frankenstein's monster deal but the person was alive conscious and talking albeit to a limited degree." That's… Messed up.

"That has both it's up and downs." I say deciding not to think of it much.

"So Mom if Vert died what would you do to get her back or would you just let her rest?" I flinch at the question hitting too hard.

"I don't know to be honest." I say softly. I don't know what I would do.

"Truth be told none of us do till it happens. Do you try to save them even if it means risking everything or do you simply let them pass on? As long as their soul hasn't been collected and their body is intact you still have a chance to save them after that not much else can be done without a grim reaper."

"It depends on the person to be honest. If they told me if they passed to move on. I'll honor it. If not I may try to save them."

"Same especially if they are young and have a life ahead of them. It's something that's done in the moment more so." At least we are having this talk now.

"Agreed." I say.

"So what now?" She asks as Pizza was being served to everyone.

"I guess just taking things slowly for now. When the time is right we can deal with the problem."

"Dammit I hate slow. Well Guess I have nothing better to do right now than rest and grind. Unless you have other plans." Guess that makes sense with her always having to move fast and grow up fast.

"Well I didn't really have much else thought of." I say. I was just wanting to just relax for awhile.

"Let's just beat up the mobs till they find the boss room." Sounds like a plan gives me plenty of time.

"Sure but lets start tomorrow shall we." I suggest.

"Right we can still snuggle tonight." She's such a mommy's girl.

"I wouldn't mind that." I answer before I grabbed myself abit of the food.

After that the rest of the day goes pretty normally… I see why they had those massive time skips in the anime… Not much happens in between here and when Kirito meets Silica.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	22. Chapter 22: Finishing it

**Chapter 22- One Year Later**

"So what was so important to wake me up at like." I pause to look at the clock. "Three in the morning?" I asked Scrappy.

"1 Guild meeting about the raid and two Michelle told me Zoey came by while we were out of it." Really she couldn't even say hi?

Well she is hiding. "Do you know why she came by?"

"Maybe cause I prayed to her? At least I know she's listening. Other than that I don't know." Scrappy told me as she got up and fixed her short cape… She wasn't joking about the death knight theme. The Knight's of Cinder was the guilds name a dark souls reference from part of it. But we were a well established guild regularly showing up the Knight's of the blood oath as just being pompous bastards… Of course I took great pleasure in dissing HeathCliff.

"I wonder if she did anything. So we're going after the 43rd floor boss?" I questioned. While yes I killed 26 of them myself for the others I just played as a tank.

"Yeah pretty much and we are taking point since the Knights of the Blood oath was throwing a fit of wanting a larger sum of the reward while contributing less players that were not that outstanding. Asuna was the only one of note and basically when I put on the table that our guild boasts more high skill and level players while we have less overall total members we have more quality control and only take the standard reward amount. They are failing to see guild politics at work from their ivory towers." Sounds like them alright.

"It was much easier when I just decked the boss without worrying about the other players." I groaned.

"I know I know. But hey next time you can chuck Heathcliff into the boss for fun. Also Lizbeth has finished work on your custom sword and shield. At least she's safer here than out at that post those blood oaths had her for refusing to sell them weapons exclusively." Scrappy grimaced at that. Lizbeth was practically broken when we bought her. I could swear I saw Asuna crying as we carried her broken friend away. She's recovered since then but the scars are permanent, more or less.

Gladly we helped her the best we could. She's even got a lot better recently. Though she won't leave the mansion grounds though.

Keeps saying it's unsafe. I think its mostly due to fear… Cause I haven't seen her calling anyone mistress yet.. I still have to wonder where Scrappy found the booze and cigarettes.

"Now you woke me up I don't think I could fall back asleep." I grumble.

"Yeah the sleep potions really don't work on you. Oh well. Also if you don't want to deal with the boss you can always raid another laughing coffin base we found. Got to exterminate them all after all." Yeah right I show up and the poor bastards piss themselves.

"You know how people view how I handle things. They'd rather just lock em up." I say. I make sure they can't harm others anymore.

"Yes but they always get out.. If they wish for war they will get it. Here there is no judge no jury, If you side with evil all we will offer is the death sentence." It doesn't matter how right now only the results.

"And that is why I kill them but last time people didn't like it. Kind of the reason I haven't done much recently."

"True maybe it's time for a disguise? People fear a symbol and uniform more than a person after all. We can wait for the fallout to blow over as we take out base after base till they have nowhere to hide." Came the voice of one of the more crazy members of our guild.

"I'm fine without a disguise. You go deal with the boss and I'll deal with the killers. I am the highest level here you know. Last I checked I'm at least double everyone else."

"Eh whatever you say hot ass. I make sure to save you something shiny." Think her name was Zeta. Still an overall crazy but sexy chick.

"Fine fine. Do as you wish." I say. Our conversation may have woken her up.

I both hate and love how Scrappy made us all wear uniforms. Granted it had to only meet the broad standard of mostly black and have our badge visible, that and a few other minor stuff like a jacket, cloak or cape for style. And as such we mostly attracted the dark souls fans among other hardcore gamer and emo types.. Among the crazies. We had one who wore black and pink with a stylized butterfly on her back.

Though I don't wear the cape to it. That would be overdoing it for me. "You guys do as you want I'm going to get up and get ready." I say slowly getting up.

"Alright just be back for dinner and dessert tonight. It's your favorites tonight after all." Scrappy told me as she walked off.

"Don't worry I'll try my best to. If it takes more than tonight just know I'm just going after the stranglers."

"Alright I'll save some for you if that happens. Anyways make sure to stop by Lizbeth before you leave for your new weapons." With that she was down the corridor now and the creep was long gone.

"Alright." I say before going to were Lizbeth was. She stays in the basement by her forge. Which was a pain to build. It would've been easier if I made it with the house.

But if that makes her comfortable I wouldn't force her to change it. At that point we were just trying to help her recover. Given she still has a life to lead when she gets out. I don't know if she'd be able to live a normal life after sustaining such trauma. And all Asuna did was watch after she placed her friend in that situation.

I walk down the stairs stretching. This is too damn early. I walk up to her door and knocked on it.

"S-Sorry! Just a minute!" She called out and I hear a rush of footsteps running to the door.

I guess she was still up. "It's fine. I'm in no big hurry." I say.

She opened the door soon after. "Alright it's just I try to be punctual after everything you all have done for me."

"Like I said before it's fine. I don't deserve that much praise. Just treat me like normal."

"R-Right it was mostly Alpha doing everything… Oh right your new gear!" She then went to get my gear after a short fan girl daze.

"Yes that's what I'm here for. Though I have to ask how have you liked the last few months living here?"

"It's nice. I feel safe here and everyone is nice to me. I get more business than my shop with the protection of a guild. I-I just… I knew Asuna IRL that's her real name by the way. I never thought she'd do something like that… Or just watch it happen…" I listen to her as she gets my gear. I'm guessing she's feeling betrayed.

"Sadly some people act differently when death is a threat. It even makes friends kill one another." I say sadly.

"If it wasn't for Blood Alpha and her guild I may have stayed on that post as a broken sex Slave for the rest of my time here." She shivered almost dropping my weapons as she hastily put them on the table for me to inspect.

"That isn't a fate fit for almost anyone. While yes some deserve it. Most do not. I'm just glad we got you out of there."

"Yeah and I'll always be thankful for what you all did for me. But at the same time the scars will always remain. And those who betrayed me while I might be able to forgive them in the future I will never be able to forget what they did to me." She began shaking a little leading to one of her personal guards comforting her. It's good for her that she has her own personal guards incase Asuna ever tried coming here.

"Remember if you need anything just say so alright." I say softly.

"Do you think you or Alpha could hold me while I sleep? I feel safer when I'm being held by those I trust." Lisbeth asked with a small blush on her face making her look cuter.

"Sure I can stay for that long. Though I can't stay for the whole time you sleep." I say.

"Thank you, Alex it means a lot to me… After everything that's happened to me I learned to value those I trust highly." Yeah after what she's been through no one would ever be the same after that.

"Don't worry about it." I say to her.

She then hands me my sword and shield which was a full sized kite shield for my size. While the sword had a good balance to it and the main body was a dark gleaming ruby red while the shield was onyx black. Was a major upgrade compared to my current set.

"Thanks for doing this." I say setting them outside of her door to grab on my way out.

"It's my pleasure to be your guild's Blacksmith. I'm safe, have a steady stream of work and I don't have to deal with those customers that wanted to get too touchy feely. Now they don't do it here unless I give them permission to which is rarely but it's nice to know that some people still desire someone who has been defiled like me." She flinches at that clinging to me her face reaching my breasts.

"Because they know it wasn't your choice. And if they want you. It's not because of your body but because of your personality."

"Yeah which is what I want. I may take one up on a date after I've gotten used to things again. I'm still considering going into the training program here to be better able to protect myself." The self defense tactics and leveling classes run by Kirito when she's available pretty effective in getting people able to protect themselves here.

"Sounds good. If you want to train in the heavy weaponry just talk to me alright."

"Alright and thanks again." I'd be surprised if I'm not a minor goddess of motherhood by now or something like that. Eh really don't know how that shit works right now.

"Welcome. Shall we get to bed?"

"Yes please just need a moment in bed to remove some clothing." Right can't sleep with so many clothes.

"Do you wish for me to be dressed a certain way?"

"Can you umm… Be naked or just in your lower underwear?" She asked blushing.

"Naked is fine." I tell her. It is more comfortable that way.

"Then I'll go naked too." She said as she unequipped her clothes showing some temp scars still remaining from her in game captivity. Funny how the scars almost look real but they are fading way too fast to be real.

I unequip mine also. Showing off my scars. "So I'm guessing I'll be the big spoon. Are we laying by each other or you on top?"

"Which one would let me feel more or your body?" She asked blushing. Right she want to feel me there as a sense of security.

"I'd say laying on me." I answer as I laid down. She followed laying on me resting her body on me trying to snuggle in the best she could with her head on my chest.

I then move her to where I thought was better. "Sleep well Liz."

She slowly drifts off to sleep feeling both safe and comfortable in my presence. Just how much will this game take from everyone in it by the time it's done?

Once she falls asleep I slowly warmed my way out from under her. Though when I got up she moved around like she was uncomfortable till she rested where I was laying.

She likely needs someone with her at all times to sleep. Even asleep she doesn't feel safe without someone with her.

I'll ask her if she wants to join everyone that sleeps in my bed when I get back.

Now how should I deal with Laughing coffin discrete or fast and loud?

I'll just go fast and loud. It'll be easier to take them by surprise. The bastards won't even know what hit them by the time I'm done with them.

Guess I should make my way over before most of them wake up.

It's still round 4 am so about four five hours till they start waking up. This should be fun. Still I hope this doesn't make Scrappy more brutal. I saw her mother in action I hope she didn't inherit that dangerous spark from her.

I made my way to the teleporter to travel to the desired floor.

Quickest way down there to make some hell. Once I get there I'm going to cave the damn room in on them.

As soon as the teleportation was done I then started booking it to my destination. I need to get there before any wakes up and there isn't much scouts.

Luckily I knew my way around and used their own quick travel tunnels against them.

When I ran into one of the scouts I rammed him into a wall and stabbed him with his own sword. Alright one down unknown to go.

This was just another mission to me one I took with great care not to let any of these bastards remain. I caught another three getting ready to rape two captives. Who knows how many others they did this to and often.. I hesitate to even think on it as I killed the three and broke the slaves chains.

Yet they are careless if they have scouts doing this bullshit. Which is good and bad at the same time. Too bad there's no damn explosives in this game. Would make it quicker.

Well to be fair most in this game are damn teenagers. Not that all are bad like Kirito and Liz but Asuna is a typical rich girl bitch.

Before I breached the place I made sure all the exits besides one were unable to open after I jammed them. I walk back to the one door I didn't fuck up. Well I don't have a lockpicking skill so eh. I kicked it open easily. Well technically speaking. The door exploded. "Honey I'm home!" I call out.

"It's the death knight!" One of the bigger guy's scream trying to run. Hehe I feel like the fucking batman right now.

I instantly threw a sword I grabbed off one of the scouts and it impaled him through the neck nailing him to a wall. "So we doing this the easy or hard way?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

Some of the captives fall to their knees shaking being held by conscripts forced into the guild by bribery or coerorishion.

"Now as the rest of you should know. I'm not one to lock you up. So any last words?"

One of the veteran members spits in my face. "Fuck you! You self righteous bitch!"

I sigh. "I guess you volunteered to go first. Though have no one told you to not fuck with mercenaries?" I say before lashing out. The rest was a bloodbath as I tore them apart in a pixely mess.

I do have to say. I like that there is no bodies left behind. And hell since they are pkers. The game won't flag me due to that. I check the time. Three pm. Hmm took a little longer than I thought but liveable.

Guess it's time to head back to base... well if it isn't the little princess come to try and bring me in. Asuna is cute like that with her naive mind.

I doubt I'd kill her. Yet at least. It depends on her future actions.

"Hey you! Knight of Cinder! Stop right there, what do you think you are doing here!?" Hmm She's talking like she owns the place. She should know the guild I'm apart of would merc her's in a fight even without me. Though I'd be beating Heathcliff to a pulp.

Even wearing a helm people would know who I was. "What does it look like?"

"Trespassing and murdering like always. You of all people should be locked up for all your murders!"

"So I'm a murdurer when I murder the other murdurers?" I ask faking shock.

"Yes they are still people too trapped in this nightmare. They should just be thrown in prison till the game ends." How naive they always get out and how many more will die then. Better to just end them.

"That is were you are naive young one. You don't know their names do you? You can't get them into trouble when this game ends. They will be home free if you lock them up in here."

"They die if you kill them in game remember. Not like anyone should care it's just a ga-" I cut her off when she said that. It may be a game but there are real people in it that have to fucking live with the trauma, the agony. Fuck even her best friend was brutally raped like a sex toy even after this game she can't go back to normal life with how mentally scared she is. Who knows how many this has happened too and how broken they are by now. I hope there isn't a slavery guild.

I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Her teammates leveling their weapons at me. "Let me tell you something little girl. This is no game. This isn't something you can shrug off. Especially those that has been raped or seen their friends die in front of them. If you think this is really a game maybe I should personally escort you to the game over screen."

She struggles clawing at my hand her teammates charging me though most were hit by paralyzing darts from my personal shadow I have around. She's a cute little thing Scrappy picked out for me but she was more than useful taking out my light weight for me.

"You should know Asuna. I am the last person you should be messing with." I say bringing her face to mine. Allowing her to view into the helmet. Her feet still dangling.

She shook in fear. I think the game even programed in her pissing herself in fear. Good she need to know fear.

"You fucked up and you haven't realized yet. Tell your boss to kiss my ass." I say before tossing her at a wall. Making her go through it and having a sliver of health left. I should be getting back.

Hopefully I don't get chewed out for starting a guild war. That's going to suck financially.

Well I can just kill them and no one would know. I pause at the door and pondered it. Yet how many did they bring here to take care of this base themselves? There was only a few inside so far.

There may be more lurking around making this more messy than it has to be. Have to weigh the risks. Asuna did mellow out later on in the show so there's that but only after some stuff happened. Welp our home base does have a dungeon for a reason.

I picked up a sword or two just incase I had to use them. I even grabbed Asuna's rapier. Maybe Liz would like to have it.

If I remember right she did make it. I use a few specialized teleportation crystals to send them to our dungeon with Asuna being singled out from the rest. I believe me and Scrappy have a special punishment in order for her.

I then use my own teleportation crystals to get home. I didn't feel like walking.

When I get home a little cutie hops in my lap. "Hello mommy have a good day at work?"

"Yes I did Yui. Only had to deal with an annoyance or two."

"I'm glad to hear it mommy. Big sis taught me some things… While studying me again… Not that I mind it seems like she's able to find out more about me sometimes than I can about myself…. She said it should be possible for me to have a body on the outside. She said hard light would be the easiest but I'd be limited to the house for a short while. She seems to know more about AI's than the one who made me." Scrappy can be a bit eccentric but if she can pull off a basic body for Yui that'd be a big help. It'll keep her from being stuck in here till I can get her a better body.

"That would be good. It means I can take you with me when we get out of here."

"Yup even though she's strange she means well… Though despite my best efforts she hasn't opened up to me at all. It's like she reluctant to share anything more than basic information such as age. When I asked about her hair she told me whatever it looks like at the moment is it's natural color. Do you know at that means? I thought she's just a redhead that dyed her hair grey." Yui asked looking for more context… Yeah that's the weird thing about Scrappy's hair it goes between grey and red depending on the energy she takes in. Currently she only had flecks and a few streaks of red.

"Her hair is just like that. You'll get used to it."

"Eh?... Okay.. She's strange." Yui you made the understatement of the year given her entire freaking family.

"Her father is weirder. A lot weirder."

"Huh? Is he a clown? Or a traveling businessman?" Yeah if her father was a 'he'.

"I'll introduce you to em once we get out of here if I can find em."

"Good luck with that. My family is a pain to find when they don't want to be well just dad so far. Then again aside from mom here I rarely ever see them that much any more." I hear Scrap say leaning on the doorway.

"Don't worry we'll find your dad. Like I've said before I'll be helping you find her." I say to give her a little emotional support.

"I know It's just the rest still. Though Merlyn is bitching at the amount she owes me. We still have more shit to do. Though I could use a break to reconnect with some. Emma probably is a little pissed I gave Mini some stuff to play with and a challenge." Okay… That's going to be a fun story.

"Well I guess it would depend on what you've given her. Also how pissed you think she'd be?"

"Knowing her it's either meh or her being a hurricane when I get there. I gave her a bunch of stuff and told her to make some gear and stuff out of it from adventuring. Gave her my big book of making shit as a reference. Minigear I caught once calling me Senpai." Scrappy told me with a bit of a cringe at the word senpai.

Then again the term would mean teacher. Though Scrappy is still on the young side. "Guess we will have to see when we get there."

"Yeah we will. Hope she doesn't want to come with me on missions or tag along. Not that I mind just more responsibility. Her actions and safety would be my responsibility." I see that'd be some stuff to take in though she is a mom after all… Wait did she tell Kirito she's a mother yet?

"As long as she doesn't die or got harmed majorly I wouldn't see Emma being pissed about it. Also now I think of it. Does Kirito know you've had a child already?"

Scrappy flinched and looked away. "That's my biggest fear someone dying under my care. If she dies I could revive her depending how resistive the land is to magic."

"While yes you could. Trying to intervene with both fate and death too much wouldn't be good."

"Yes I know which is why I'm careful with those things though with fate you never know her plans. With death it depends if it's something already available in that world. Like a parasite that can reanimate the dead or some other item already existing in that world." So in other words you'd need outside forces to help with that task and fate is always an unknown.

"You are right." I say leaning back ruffling up Yui's hair.

Yui giggles as she leans back into me with a smile. "So gods are real?"

"In ways yes. Scrappy's father is a goddess of a few domains."

Yui blinked as she looked up at me. "Wouldn't that make Scrappy a demi-goddess at least? Unless her mother is a goddess too."

"That's for her to share if she wishes."

"Yeah not happening any time soon. If you haven't noticed mom this is an open system even Yui can be hacked and her information extracted. You know with how that bastard is right? If he were to find out more about us it could compromise the whole mission or who on the outside could tamper with her. Till we get her in a closed system body or limited access it would be wise to not give her too much information of stuff not from around here. Also no I haven't told Kirito yet." Scrappy told me a bit coldly like she was shutting away her emotions to be a more effective soldier.

"And that is why I haven't shared that much. And you know how some people are. Thinking I'm the mad woman I am."

"True but some of us still are trying to keep our sanity with everything going on. The floor boss was defeated with little casualties funny how things go smoother without the knights of the blood oath around makes you think." Yeah it does make you think if they are more of a hindrance than a boon.

I look at her sadly. "Not many can handle being a soldier like this game needs. But you are right." I wonder why they sent Scrap on a mission to do this? I doubt they'd send her just to save a few lives. There's no way in hell due to how many dimensions are like this.

Something else must be up given she's Zoey's kid she's seen as a valuable resource, not like she doesn't have the skills to back it up mind you. But still something doesn't seem right. There's something else going on and if I don't figure out what shit might likely go south fast.

"Yeah I know but someone has to do it or else we all will die. But even then if you have a tumor killing you, you need to cut it out before it gets worse. Laughing coffin is bad but they are a known threat it's time we look towards the unknown and hidden threats." Scrappy broke me out of my thoughts with her little speech surprising me.

"You are right. Which is why I've been doing my best to take care of them while you guys went for the bosses. There's a lot more players than I thought joined this game."

"Yes and I'm thankful for that. And for ammo to use against the Blood oaths. Their second in command did attack you recently didn't she?" Scrappy gave me a look that usually screamed she was planning something big.

"And how would you know?" I say smirking leaning back.

She opened her inventory and pulling out a uniform belonging to Asuna. "The warden confiscated this recently from the prisoners. You know we don't let prisoners keep their gear usually incase of state boosts. Little Asuna so happily sowed her named into her panties. Might make her a seamstress here if she accepts my offer. If not, she'll be at Lizbeth's and the warden's mercy. Better warn her to not let it come to that because I guarantee you it won't be pretty for her."

"Well her group did decide to be an annoyance when I was finishing things up."

"Yes now I've agreed to release most of their members as long as we can keep Asuna. Of course I included some blackmail to enhance their decision making. Not that Heathcliff will like it. You didn't hear it from me but he was really planning on having her be his under desk relief." So cocksucker. Hmm that would be damning if it got out.

"So I guess we did Asuna a small favor. Even if it would be worse."

"Depends on her to be honest. She can chose something better or be left at the mercy of the one she sold into slavery. Which is going to be your next job. Got word on some slavers." Scrappy then tossed me an envelope with all that I needed to know.

"So am I taking care of them?" I questioned opening the envelope.

"Yes and the usual problem solvers will be assisting you with this largely to escort the slaves away to a checkpoint." Seems she got this all planned out. I can see why her future version got up to captain.

"Fine fine. When am I doing this?" I questioned.

"At your discretion just give me a heads up a week before you do it if not this week so I can get things ready." Sounds fair enough. Gives me a chance for down time.

"Alright I'll do it in a few days." I say putting the envelope into my inventory.

"Alright I'll go get everything ready then. Have a good day Alex." She's gone without another word.. Shit I needed to talk to her in private.

"I'll be right back Yui alright."

"Hmm okay mommy be safe." Yui said hoping off my lap.

"I will don't worry" I say ruffling up her hair.

"Last time you said that mommy you got your butt bitten by a dragon." And I told everyone not to speak of that.

"And I was fine. It just stung for awhile."

"Pain inhibitors where shut down for most after the last update. Aren't you going to go mommy?" Yui said patiently sitting on the rooms bed.

"I am. I'll be back soon." I say getting up and went to catch up to Scrappy.

Which turned out to be a bit of a pain given she wasn't in any of her usual spots and Kirito didn't know where she was at. This is the shit she does when she wants to be alone. Thankfully I found her in tallest tower overlooking the landscape. Kinda depressing since we are in basically a death like place. I think it was supposed to be the gothic themed area.

"You were fun to find you know." I say to her.

"Just wanted to be alone to my thoughts for now. As long as I still have them. You know I did have a few chats with fate before coming here." Great why does that have me worried.

"Which one? The Greek one you ran into a few times?"

I get a nod of confirmation from her signalling I was right. "Yeah her since she's still in prison currently but yeah her. She's uncorrupted now thanks to your pops so I decided to pay her a few visits."

"What did she tell you?" I asked curiously.

"That I lose most of my memories only keeping what I need to know basically skills and stuff but everything else, You, dad, Mother, even this and our adventures all gone. And then I become a monster from what she told me. Never said if the two were related or not. Or if I could get my memories back. Who are without our memories? Just husks in the shape of the person that once had them or just someone else completely different and foreign to those that once loved them?" So she's dealing with that heavy shit.

"Why haven't you shared this before?" I ask.

"Not enough solid info… And I was worried you'd leave me knowing I'd just forget everything eventually. I was scared it would change things between us. You've been really the only solid mother figure in my life so far." She flinched looking away.

"You shouldn't have worried. I won't abandon you before or after the fact. I'll even find a way to return your memories." I say comforting.

"That is if I don't go missing and you have to find me. You'll search for me right?" It'd be a pain in the ass but I'm sure I can get something or someone to help with that.

"You know I will. I'll even drag others to help."

"Yeah I'd recommend Emma only if it involves her. Other wise Rina may want to come and Merlyn if you tell her it'll get a good chunk of her dept off her back. Then there's same and Nyx as a maybe. Then Noire and my blood Unit. Then Trixie and same depending which is in the less bitchy mood." Makes sense but where's the fun without a little adventure. I rather them point us in the right direction than give us hand outs for everything.

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to find you as quickly as possible. And even if you became a monster. I know I can restrain you if necessary."

"Yeah though that is if I'm the kind that loses all sense of self and control over myself. Other wise I could be reasoned with." That's a fair point like some vampires and undead.

I ruffle up her hair. "I'll try not to injure you too bady then." I say joking. To lighten the mood.

"I hope your not too badly isn't half my bones broken some do that. Still should I tell Kirito about Mercury?" Guess I am her mother figure and role model after all.

"Well you heard how the fight with Plutia and the Luna of my dimension went. But yes I think it would be a good choice to tell her especially since she agreed to the immortality to stay with you."

"Yeah we have taken things up to a more permanent level. Well…. Her agreeing to that might not have been her choice given I haven't even told her I'm a goddess yet. Just we get along so well…" Scrappy said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"You need to inform her of this you know. It's only going to get worse the longer you wait."

"So tell her today or as soon as I can get my thoughts together right?" Uhhh Yeah mostly.

"Mainly yes. For now tell her the basic things like you're a goddess and about Mercury. And tell her the rest when we leave this game."

"Alright I'll do that after we're done talking. You wanted to ask me something right?" Straight to business again.

"Oh yeah. Why would they send you to do a mission like this? I don't see it in the shadows to do it to save a few lives. There wouldn't be enough men to pull it off." I question her.

Scrappy sighs and groans. "Let me break it down gently. We're bait. Well more specifically I'm bait given my potential and shit I know. I've had more than a few powerful beings try to possess me when I was a child to use me as a pawn. So they are likely trying to lure someone out with a tasty morsel like me. Fuck I hate this. You're likely meant as a bit of insurance to make sure that target doesn't get away or possess me."

"Interesting. Have anything else to share after not sharing quite a few things? Hiding information that would help to know?"

"There's second world paralele to this one. Not easy to sense since it's a bit hidden but there is a strong magical energy coming from there may be a goddess from the feel of it. Wasn't able to check but it also wasn't within our mission scope so I mostly let it be. Might be worth checking out in good time. Other wise we can ask Pulsar for any updates or send her digging. Been keeping her a secret from Yui don't want her learning about more advanced stuff. Besides Pulsar is what you can say a special project in making an artificial Goddess." Artificial goddess? Wonder what she's going to call that race.

"Hmm. Alright. Though aren't there already Artificial beings? I mean the Shadows haven't been around for this long for nothing." While I haven't decided to look at every type of being yet. I know the only reason The older Scrappy invented those hybrids was due to the dimension only being found recently.

"Hmm weren't you listening to the goddess part? This is a new variant of CPU using a digitized mix of mine and a few others DNA. Official Pulsar is being designated the first Cyber CPU Type 23." So more so a new race of CPU's.

I flick her forehead. "I thought you were smarter. You should know when I say being. Goddesses fall under that category. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Ow that hurt. Maybe a little. From what I've heard it's been attempted before but to varying degrees of success based on the CPU DNA used. Pulsar is among the more stable of them. Some get violent or remain in the more docile state. There's a lot of factors separating types but two categories. Categories A & B. One is usually more Fleshy in composition than the other." That makes a bit more sense and since Pulsar is more AI she's the other type.

"Reasonable. Also if you want me to stop flicking you. Stop saying stupid things." I say in a joking tone for the last sentence.

"Whatever you say loli magnet." She says back sarcastically… She isn't completely wrong. But not in the lewd sense… At least very often… Damit why did I let Silica do that again?

"Hey now. No need for name calling." I joke pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Name calling? I'm just stating a fact. It's funny I'm an apprentice of the primordial of tinkering and I'm teaching my own student of sorts as well guess even the teacher has a teacher." She gives me a small smile before thinking again. "Hey I've been told I'm not intimidating at all that my face makes me look to calming and cute should I wear a mask to conceal my face then? A huge part of or theme mostly is a sort of fear factor with the whole death knight and black knight themes."

"Yeah you don't have the scaring people portion down yet. Your face is too adorable." I say smirking pinching her cheeks. Me on the other hand. I can scare people if I wished.

She pouts trying to move my hands away. "Hey! Ow that hurts! Definitely need a mask!" Even if she's a monster her adorableness will still disarm quite a few.

"Come on. I'm not even doing it that hard. Hell I'm bearing doing it." I say. It didn't help that my increase in levels increased all my stats.

She still struggled though like an adorable kid. "Still hurts!" Maybe I should try the other cheeks.

I let go only to pinch her in the ass. "I can always pinch you other places."

"EEK! Don't do that Mom! It's embarrassing!" Right she sees me as a mother so that butt pinch was awkward to her.

"No it would be embarrassing if I pinched your breast." I say chuckling.

She immediately covers her breasts blushing up a storm. "It would Kirito says they're are rather big compared to most girls around. Solid D's she told me not sure what that means entirely."

"It's the size. And you may have gotten the size from your father. I heard she had quite the chest before." Also she could have a time trying to pinch me. My skin is a little too thick for that.

"She was an I cup at her mid size. Her largest was a lot bigger so that should put things in perspective." Juesus Christ! Those were bigger than Vert's!

"I can see why she shrunk herself down to her B-C size." Yeah it would've sucked with her speed.

"Yeah I they are more comfortable to her. But me I doubt I'll ever be crazy fast. Besides bigger breasts helps give a bigger mana reserve." Scrap told me giving her breasts a playful bounce… Fuck me that's hot. If I didn't see her as my kid I'd be all over those tits.

I roll my eyes. "You remind me of an anime character I've seen before. Short with large breast. I bet Kirito loves them."

"Sh-She does a lot. Hey I'm not short! I'm average height! Your the one that's tall!... But what character are you mentioning?" She was certainly curious about that then again I am 5'11" so I'm reasonably tall by normal standards.

Well by Hyperdimension standards. Barely anyone gets above 5'8" there. "Hey now. I can't help it I'm tall compared to you shorties." I say laughing a little. "Though the character I was thinking of was Chiho." I say. While she shouldn't know who I was talking about but I let her watch some of the anime I had on my laptop.

"K, K, You'll have to show me her anime sometime. Should be some pocket change to get the vids. Also I.. Haven't been feeling as sane as always so I'm am going to take a vacation till then it's up to you and the vice Guild master to keep things running." Must be her mental decay acting up.

"That would be fine but I want you to be somewhere I know of alright. If you want to stay back at the mansion it would be alright. Not many people are allowed there." I suggest.

"I was thinking of me and Kirito's private residence due to I'd have more privacy incase my madness makes me violent. I'd also want to be far away from most in that case." Sounds reasonable.

"Ugg. That is fine but I want Kirito with you then. You are not staying by yourself."

"Thanks. I already told her it was something like a family medical condition that acts up every now and then." Reasonable at least. I'd buy it somewhat.

"Alright. I do want you to contact me every night. You got that." I say ruffling up her hair.

"Yes ma'am. Still swords are not the only thing Kirito's hands are quick and nimble with." Ohhh….

"Yeah yeah. Just don't screw her unconcious now." Though she would most likely last longer due to Zoey's blessing.

"No promises if she proposes. I made her well aware that'd if she does I'm putting a ring on her IRL." So a lot of pressure on Kirito to consider it not just in game.

"Guess I'd have a new daughter in law then huh."

"Yeah either if Kirito gets the futa portion or I have her via energy though I can do that anyways if carrying the kid becomes inconvenient. Which reminds I'm deciding to divert some attention to the healing aspect of Alchemy. It's too easy to kill and destroy… It's much harder to save lives and create. Almost everything I've experienced in life till now has revolved around taking away from the world not giving primarily. Though I guess you can all what I did in GE protecting life." I could see a conflict of nature in her eyes as she was growing up in a sense.

"I think it's a little early for you to be having another child now." I say to her.

"Yeah since I'm still fretting over the one. If she has a dick she's only allowed to use it with special condoms that won't break." Ah the shadow ones we got that go by what you need. Some even have a pocket dimension for cum.

"Just don't forget to have her put one on then. From what I heard a couple times you two just jump right into it."

"Yeah since we did it girl on girl but the risk of a dick now is something I'm not chancing given what happened last time. I was left alone in that hell with a child and no idea what to do." I see her starting to cry as the pain came back…. Maybe I should pray to Zoey about that if Michelle didn't tell her. Though she might already know.

I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Just know when you do have another child both Kirito and I will be there for you. No matter what."

"Thanks.. I hate it when people leave me or abandon me. One of the reasons I have Dante as a caretaker for my eldests currently. So if anyone tries to bring harm to Mercury they will be dealt with harshly and so that my children even if I'm gone will have someone they can rely on." She plans ahead based on her own suffering and experiences.

"I'll be there the best I can. Always remember that."

"Thank you you've proven that much at least unlike some especially my Ex-boyfriend." Scrappy growled out disliking Soma that much.

"I still want to hurt him very badly you know."

"Yeah you're not the only one. No decent person just ups and leaves a 13 year old pregnant in a fucking war zone. I was lucky I had some support but it was still rough being a single mom that young." Scrappy huffed with a sigh. Wonder if Zoey is going to pay him a visit before I do?

Then again if she did he'd be dead. Wouldn't be surprising. "At least you have us to help you now and you're older now."

"Yeah older and hopefully smarter. I know in the grand scheme of power I'm in the lower middle area most likely even with my magic more or less. But what I can do my best at is supporting powerhouses like you. And no not like a sidekick. First thing I'm doing when we get out is making Kirito a nice pair of swords." Scrappy told me as she took out an all black pocket watch similar to the one she always has in one of her pockets.

"I'm not really a powerhouse. And if you need help crafting them I'll do my best to help."

"In that case, how good are you with a hammer? Some of the materials are rather tough. But while you may not be that kind of power house your still a strong as heck tank." She does have a point. But I guess that's what makes me and her a decent team. I have the muscle and experience and her the magic and the brains.

"I may just break the hammer. You'd need to get a good one but I can say I know what I'm doing."

"Alright I'll make sure to get a super heavy duty one ready for you then. The sun's rising. Another day in this virtual prison want a smoke? I'm just going to drink a little." She said offering me some old fashioned cigarettes while she had a flask in the other.

"At least you toned it way the hell down. I say that's an improvement." I say. Maybe she'd quit the cigarettes when we get out due to her not actually taking nicotine in while we're in here.

"Urgh only cause of Kirito mostly. She doesn't like it when I smoke says there cancer sticks yet she downs lava in food form. Doesn't mean I'm stopping when we get out. Have some special flavored cigarettes that I was planning on smoking after this even got some nice rum." Urgh how bad was Zoey. Hopefully she isn't smoking in front of Kirito often.

"I don't care about drinking once in awhile but tone the smoking or better yet quit it all together."

"Not you too.. Fine I'll try toning it down. Your almost as bad as mother Noire." At least I'm not the only one getting on her ass about this. Must be her alchemy keeping her clothes from smelling like a chain smoker.

Then again we are in a game now. "You forget I'm the first one to suggest you tone it down or have you forgotten that?"

"Hey I'm not that bad anymore I don't smoke twice a day maybe twice a week usually now." That's not as bad then but still a bit much.

Then again even when I calmed down I still smoked once day. "Alright. Reasonable. Just no more than that alright."

"I'll try but I'll hold that to you as well If I see you smoking more than that a week. Got to lead by example. So you gonna smoke or we sharing a drink?" She has me there wouldn't be right if I didn't practice what I preach.

"Nah. I'll wait til we're out of here till I start doing that shit again. Just not the same."

"Hmm Suit yourself by the way your kids sent you a letter Michelle is typing up the message now." That will be nice to read. If I remember right Kirito should have met the Moonlight Black cats by now.

"Well I guess this dimension does travel fast and how long the letter took to get here. Also has Kirito talked to her family at all?" I ask.

"Well I heard her mom and sister are currently fucked stupid by you know who. Otherwise not much else. Well it's been months but dimensional mailing is freaking weird sometimes." She does have a point. It has been months.

Well months to us and maybe a few weeks for them. "Knowing her, they'd most likely be pregnant." I say.

"Yeah not telling Kirito that till later. Want to come with me to try and find Kirito she's been wandering around for a week by now. Said she was taking care of some Noobs." Eh I have time.

"Sure why not. Been awhile since it was just us two."

Scrappy smirked as she jumped on the railing. "Great race ya!" She then jumped off dashing off from rooftop to rooftop on her way down making me smile as somethings never change.

"Trying to get a headstart now!" I call down as I jump off also.

She kept running not looking back. "Maybe.. First to find Kirito Wins."

"Fine fine. Let's see who wins then."

She was faster that was for sure but I knew the area better. Though she was the Guild master and could pinpoint were Kirito was.

Though I decided to play along. I can at least take care of enemies quicker. She just upped her agility abit to outmatch me.

After half an hour Scrappy found her first. Though I soon heard a slap and Scrappy running away with tears in her eyes and Kirito running out with a sheet around her body panicking.. Ah shit…

I jog up in between them and cross my arms at Kirito. "Care to explain?" I questioned her.

Kirito looked down. "I spent the Night with Sachi since she was having nightmares. Though I was in my night clothes then this morning I woke up with another girl naked to my right in addition to Sachi. And as I was trying to put things together Scrappy walked in."

"Hmm. Leave for now. You know I can't trust just words for now." I say. I'll go and check on Scrappy and use her AI to check if its true or not. It should know for certain.

"R-Right standard investigation procedures within our guild. I'll just equip my uniform and go." She equipped her Uniform and ran away in the opposite direction of Scrappy that's for the best.

I then turn and booked it where Scrappy went. Gladly she didn't move too fast. Or else finding her would've been a little harder.

I saw her beating on a wall that was already having quite the number of cracks in it. "Damn IT!" If that was me the building would be gone by now.

I quickly moved and grabbed her in a bear hug. Restraining her. "Now now. I need you to calm down. Don't let your rage control you. I need you to let me use that AI of yours." I whisper in her ear.

"F-Fine. Just a lot to deal with all over again it was the same with him. Pulsar Listen up Miss Gardner needs your assistance do what she asks within reason." Scrappy says as a blue ball of light appeared.

"Now the reason I need her is to see the truth of what happened. If she did do it. I'll even help you punish her for even thinking about cheating on you." I whisper in her ear again. I then address the AI. "I need footage of Kirito. ID number 19383. From Five PM yesterday to now."

"Affirmative pulling up requested footage." The orb said as a holographic display appeared showing Kirito with a small guild in an inn then them getting home with Kirito playing the big sister with a scared girl but she was fully dressed in night clothes then a short mist rolled in along with a girl… Then they had sex for the rest of the night hard to tell if the mist was laced with a drug or not.

Hmm. "Rewind and zoom in on her eyes. Also look up results for the mist." I say since everything would have been recorded. And if Kirito was drugged it would show in her eyes the best.

As the recording went back it was obvious that her eyes were glazed over with the mist coming back positive for aphrodisiacs. And what's more Pulsar found the guild the other player was from it was one of our rival guilds I'll give you a hint which one it was.

"Hmm looks like someone has it out for you or your girlfriend. Look at Kirito's eyes. She was drugged. Not many can overcome it and who knows how strong it is in this game."

"True but there are items that can tune it out. Probably best we lay low for now. Pulsar send Miss gardnar the culprits Guild and player name so she can launch an investigation as for me. After I grab Kirito we are going on a mini vacation." Scrappy looked me in the eyes letting me know she was trusting me with this matter.

"I'll get to the bottom of this even if I have to smash a few heads. Now go after Kirito. I bet she'd be glad to learn the truth. Now remember I want you messaging me every night." I say letting her go.

"Alright mom at least you're not Noire over protective. See you in a few months or so!" She says running off taking to the rooftops to get to Kirito faster.

Before I left I repaired the wall. I then made my way back. This is going to be a hell of a few months.

It was since we were dealing with both the Liberation army and the freaking Knights of the blood oaths both having a bone to pick with Scrappy. For basically making them look bad. I mean it wasn't that hard when you're the only guild that openly and warmly accepts Ex beta testers. Plus not sending people out half trained. Heck we have a few guilds allied with us some larger others smaller but they send their officers and troops here for training.

But this rabbit hole was fucking annoying luckily Scrappy's second in command was a Lawyer IRL so that helped.

I stretched as I got to the desired floor. Guess I won't be able to lax as much. Maybe I should sucker punch a boss or two.

Then I saw Vert sitting in my bed naked. "Hello Alex want to have some fun. I saw Pulsar's orb nearby meaning this was a pre prepared program but… Not like I'm going to say no to some matrix sex with a Vert. Even if it's a simulation.

I wonder if Scrappy set this up and if she did how did she get the data for this? Meh I'll ask later. I walk over and kiss Vert while my hands groped her heavenly mounds.. Her's are wonderfully big not ridiculously massive but big enough to be dream worthy.

I start messing with her breast like they were dough. I then started kissing and sucking on her neck.

She moaned from the stimulation rubbing the back of my head as she bucked her hips against my own as my palms brushed against her nipples.

I unequip my clothing before I continued what I was doing letting her grind on me. Then her hands drifted lower rubbing my butt as we kept up our tasks though I had her sweet spots on lock down she was still doing a good job keeping up.

I smile as I stopped sucking on her neck to kiss her. I wonder how both of the Verts are doing now. Guess I can ask for a vacation after this to stay with them.

Unless we need to go to that other mission right after. That would suck but if Minigear is going hmm maybe I can bring some of mine if they're combat training has progressed enough. Though was broken out of my thoughts as Vert put us in a 69 and began devouring my pussy going after my G spot causing me to feel an intense rush of pleasure.

I then go strait were I remember her g spot was and I went after it. We wound up cumming close enough to each other to feel the afterglow of our orgasms together.

I then turn us so I was laying on top of her breast. Knowing this would be one of the only times I would be able to.

So soft and warm it was like I was laying on heaven. This is what it feels like to lay on a goddess's bust.

Then again trying to lay on my chest. I don't get how some people found it comfortable. I just lay there. I'm going to have to get up sometime today. Just not anytime soon I wonder if Scrappy can get me this more often… Then I notice a key thing Vert is loaded in as NPC and labeled as my ingame wife. So she might be staying around.. Hopefully.

I'm going to catch myself a nap. Just a quick one. I think closing my eyes.

~A few months later~

I yawn as I walked threw one of the towns. Wonder if there's any good stock right now.

Then one of our messengers arrived sweating a little. "Sorry Lord Blood just finished some business Asuna is currently serving probation as a cumdump at Lizbeth's request and We've been challenged to a duel between Heathcliff and you the champion Scrappy nominated. Apparently what went on behind closed doors scared her enough to need the big guns." Or that he's a cheating bastard and is very rapey in this dimension.

"Really now?" I asked. I guess she didn't want to chance herself or Kirito.

"Yes.. and just between you and me Lady Alpha had white stuff on her face and belly when she stumbled out of the room and it wasn't the flour kind of goo." She spoke in a whisper in case someone was over hearing us with a high listening skill. This actually pissed me off as from what it sounds like the bastard used the paralyse status illment to rape her or at the least violate her.

I grit my teeth. I have an item or two to counter all that nonsense. But with how rare they were not even Scrappy could get a copy of them. "Alright and when is this said duel?"

"In about three days it would be upwards to a month if it took that long to find you." The messenger told me before an arrow pierced her chest with a laughing coffin emblem on the tail.

I growl as I ripped the arrow out and slammed a healing crystal into her chest. Fucking wonderful. I take the messenger's dagger and chucking it in the direction the arrow came from. A cry of pain coming from there.

They seriously don't know when to quit. Urgh please don't tell HeathCliff sent them to kill the messenger. Doesn't he know the saying don't kill the messenger?

Now let's see if the damn dumbass survived. I'd like to. 'Interrogate' them. I used a teleportation crystal to teleport the Messenger back to base as I chased after the dumbass trying to flee clutching his crotch where the dagger hit.

He must have got up when I threw the knife. I easily outran him and I grabbed him by his neck. Not enough to kill him but enough to almost do it. "Now you are going to tell me a few things. If you don't comply. I wouldn't have a problem killing you after a little torture."

"Sure I'll comply right after you suck my dick." And another side effect of allowing sex into the fucking game. Sooner I kill HeathCliff the better.

I take the dagger out and stabbed him there again. "You do know who I am correct? I haven't been exactly known to play nice." I growl. Even if this coward shot me with the arrow it wouldn't have done much. My health regen rate is quite up there since I didn't need to upgrade my strength much.

"Oh yeah the whore that kept cock blocking the boss. Well he sure made your birdy sing! HAHAHAHA! He got to fuck a real angel!" Fucking hell known of these nut jobs are crazier than most I dealt with.

I then drag him to the river that was close. I then toss him in and I planted my foot on his back. Keeping him under. I made sure to not let him drown. I then let him up. "And who was this 'Angel?'"

He coughed up water and laughed again. "The only young chick in the game with silver hair. She put up a good fight but we managed to paralyze her with poison gasses after a good half hour. She had a body to kill for and every hole was as tight as you could imagine and so soft like shoving your dick in a silk tunnel! Even here tears were angelic! HAHAHA!" Just hearing him is making me sick.

I then stomp down hard enough to kill him. "Fucking wonderful." I'm going to have to visit Scrappy after this. Why didn't she take me to that meeting. She knows there are risks like that but she's always tries to do shit by herself too much. You know what. I'll just go and kill the bastard now. Makes things easier.

With that I head over to the knights of the blood oaths base to challenge the bastard to a duel and so help me if he uses that Immortal object bull shit I'm shoving the sheild up his ass.

And unless he cheats his ass off. He shouldn't over come my health regen. He shouldn't have made it an option to upgrade. I had joy kicking the main doors open.

But then again Pulsar should be enough insurance to cockblock him from doing that. Back to the point everyone pretty much pissed themselves. "Alright HeathCliff I'm here if you even have a dick that isn't only an inch long come out here like a man and fight me in a duel you lazy sack of whale shit!" I shout to piss him off and confuse others.. Don't ask about the whale shit part.

I stood there with my arms crossed waiting. Gladly most of them weren't dumb enough to fuck with me. I kind of did destroy their whole group raiding that one base.

Soon enough the bastard arrived with a self righteous smirk. "Ah so you heard what happened to Blood Alpha. Truly a shame when those you think you could trust wind up being someone else's pawns or could be bought off with the promise of a faster way out of this prison it's really her fault for working against the guilds to hinder our efforts towards freedom." What a load of bullshit coming from the man who made the game he just wants to draw it out for longer. But that would explain a few things.

"Well you pissed off the last person you should've." I say. My armor then started appearing on my body. "Well if it's a game you wanted to play. Then let's play." I say diving forward and delivering a fast and hard punch to his chest.

He grunts as a large amount of his health disappeared before he put his shield in front of him. I dash again and equip my hammer and smash his shield immortal proked for a second before invalid input appeared as the shield shattered! Thank you Pulsar for that. Your keeping this fight 'fair' in context at least.

I then chucked my hammer making him dodge as I predicted. I then surge forward and lay a heavy punch into his gut causing his health to drop another chunk as his armor dented inwards. Now he brought this upon himself, I kicked him in the balls causing the last chunk of his health to disappear.

He only had a sliver of health left. I though he would've been able to done more damage. I then grab him by the neck and bringing him close. "Now I would've played nice and let this deathtrap continue for another year but you stepped over the line." I say before I ripped his head off.

He still laughs in the end. "So she was your kid. Well other's will continue my plans." Then the log out part began I highly doubt that snatching logging out players will work on me and Scrappy given the shadow tech unless fate is being a real bitch to us.

Then again our headsets can just be unplugged to disconnect. Now to wait till it logs me out.

When I got up I felt pain in my gut as a little blonde kept jumping on my gut. "Come on wake up mommy wake up!" How the freaking hell did Peashy get here?

I reached up and caught her as she jumped again. "Hey there kiddo. When did you get here." I say my mouth a little dry.

"Oh hi mommy I got here a few days ago but shhh Mama Vert doesn't know I'm here." She looked a bit older like a year or two older.

"How did you find out where I was? And you know she isn't going to be happy when you get back." I say sitting up. I noticed my state of undress and didn't care. I'll need to talk to Scrappy soon and request time off for the both of us. Then again they most likely would with how she was raped during the mission. The second fucking time it happened so far during a mission.

"Aww but don't we have more stuff to do here? Oh and I just hide in a box and Miss Red heart was sending to you and Sis. Does that count as mailing yourself?" She asked cutely...She a damn handful.

"I guess. Next time don't do something like that again. Now I'll spend a little time with you after I talk to your sis." I say to her getting up and setting her down. I didn't care to put on clothes as I went to Scrappy's room.

I managed to find her in the bath looking pissed having taken out her contacts… yes she needed them cause who the fuck in tokyo other than weird cosplayers have red stars in their eyes. Yeah betrayal also sucks… Hopefully that meeting wasn't on one of my busy days.

I come in and sit at the edge of the tub. "If you want to talk I'm here you know." I suggest. I didn't want to force her to talk but it'll be better for her to.

"Is it normal to want to kill every single one of them? That bastard waved a free ticket out in their faces. All of them had been in our guild in the start and just like a flip of a switch they turned. Over a dozen of them I trusted just turned coat believing the god known as Akihiko Kiaba would deliver them. Guess that shows what trusting people gets you. Raped and betrayed." She looked away hugging her knees close to her bust.

"I wouldn't kill them but I'll help you if you want to beat the shit out of them. And no you are wrong. Only some will stoop that low and betray you. Some people you can trust unbelievably and they will treat you in kind but there are some out there that fall into temptation. I've had my fair share of learning personally. I didn't want it to happen to you also." I've been betrayed quite a few times. Though I sunk to their level and made them pay for it though.

I watch as Scrap began washing her body with a bar of soap making only glances in my direction. "Wouldn't mind that but I might need you to rein me in from going too far. But can you ever tell which is which?.. I don't want to be someone who's cold hearted and calculating like Nyx said my father was before more machine than person."

"Don't worry I will. And most soldiers have that point in their lives were they are basically machines. I'll always be there for you if I can help it. Even if I'm a dimension or so away." I say taking the shampoo and began rubbing it into her hair.

Which mind you was pure silver or metallic grey already making it a bit shiny with how wet it was. "Yeah.. Though I can make something that can keep us in touch. Basically an item pair that are tied together. Sorta like that Quantum entanglement stuff from that one game Mass Effect? You showed me. It'd be like a piece of jewelry most likely a bracelet."

"That sounds good. I'm getting old I can't do missions constantly." I joke chuckling.

"Hey your not that much older than me. Both parents are in their thousands so don't give me the old excuse. Which reminds I still need to make that gear for Kazuto you're going to help me with the hammering still right mom?" Right almost forgot about that. Must be some quality stuff she's using.

"I'm like 10 years older at least and you forget I was born mortal. And why would I refuse to help you with something I already said I was going to do?" I ask as I rinsed out her hair. Making sure none of it went into her eyes. "And how about we go visit Kazuto after you finish up?"

"Maybe if she's woken up by now. Mortals are more fragile yet they are more oblivious to the dangers of the world. Most don't even know what it's like to be possessed or the danger of it. I found that out in the first month of my birth. The next mission we are doing is on behalf of me Mage Associations in one of the worlds they have a level of influence in. It was something about holy grail wars and other magical influences. I believe we discussed it before. That is if I don't get a surprise assignment." Scrappy spoke as she sat their sinking into the hot water as I noticed how long and silky her hair was getting.

She was starting to get some of Noire's traits particularly involving her hair. I can see why many would call her an angel. If I was still mortal I might call her such if I didn't know any better.

"Well she did get Zoey's blessing. She'd be awaking earlier than all the others." I say. Though I remember I heard Zoey somehow switched Kazuto's nervegear without Kazuto being disconnected. Though if I'm right Kazuto is located in the hospital.

"Yeah you're right though I want to smoke before going to see her. Did you feel that aura?" Scrappy said quickly getting out of the bath dried and dressed her magical aura dying down but staying on the ready as if sensing danger.

"Hmm." I hummed as I restarted my radar.

Then again Scrap was more sensitive to this stuff than I was. "Kazuto!" I hear Scrappy shout before making a rune portal to the hospital Render drawn as she leaped through as I heard a clang from the other side.

I then equip boxers, pants, and a training bra onto myself as I went through the portal also. I notice a new item that was on Scrappy's neck. Wonder what that's for.

But I paid more attention to the Knight trying to kill Kazuto well if it wasn't for Scrappy blocking it. Within seconds I ran up and decked the Knight out a window which felt painful to me. Must have been tough metal.

Then again my muscles are a little stiff still. "Scrappy check on her I'll be back." I say as I hopped out the window after the knight.

But all I found was the armor laying on the ground in pieces with a note saying lets play a game with the girl shall we?

I growled. I place them into my inventory but leaving the helmet out. I can use it to find out who's energy is connected.

I'm not in the mood to play games. I'm assuming the girl is Scrappy as there is more people that'd be after her than Kirito.

I then easily scaled the wall back to the room with not many people noticing. Fuck walking all those stairs. I'll need a massage after this.

I wonder if Scrappy can make me a muscle rub to help with that. Though the view when I got in was pretty good as well with Scrap holding Kazuto in her lap protectively.

"You two alright?" I ask cracking my neck. I then decided to stretch to pop a few more. Each popping loudly.

"Yeah Kazuto is though her senses are still adjusting a bit from waking up. Who were they?" Hell if I know. But this place just got less safe.

I toss the helmet onto the floor in front of her. "Thing is. I'm not sure. They have a puppet ability though. Don't see why they'd leave the armor here. Though we can't stay here." I say.

Scrap nods making a portal and stepping near it with Kazuto. "Yeah we need to go. Back home then plan from their right? Or we leaving the dimension altogether?"

"Hmm. Back to the house for now. If we do leave it is Kazuto's and her family's choice to come with." I answer.

"Right was planning on that. Kazuto will likely come to stay with me." She said before walking through back to the house. Hope I don't get tackled.

I yawned as I followed. "I'd like to hear it out of her own mouth thank you very much."

"Yeah yeah fine by me. Hope little Peash doesn't keep you up from your second long nap or you just need coffee?" Scrap shot back as I felt a human cannonball hit my gut.

I groaned a little. Good thing its not as bad as it used to be. Then again I got a hell of an upgrade last time Peashy did this. "Get me a coffee with a shot of Scotch." I call out to her as I picked up Peashy.

"Coming right up then Alex you sure took your time." I hear my third girlfriend speak from the kitchen as Scrappy laid Kazuto down on the couch gently.

"Not my fault. I didn't want the game to be too easy for the youngsters."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. Still Peashy is too adorable just watch you voice. Dorothea is sleeping upstairs in her crib. Felt like a damn bowling ball in my gut for crying out loud."

I chuckle rubbing the back of my head. "Have you felt how heavy I am?" I ask. Then again she may have still slept with me while I was out.

"Hmm a little but I thought it was a gradual gain. Are you like over the elevator weight limit now? Also why is she drawing weird stuff on the floor?" Amy pointed to Scrappy who was etching runes into the floor with chalk.

"You should know what that weird stuff is. Hell I know you used to watch anime and whatnot. And I don't know to be honest. Haven't really weighed myself."

"So wait the crazy Sephiroth and Edward Elric cosplayer isn't crazy and a cosplayer?" Well Yes to the first and no to the second I've caught her cosplaying a few times though she's not a closet one like Noire is.

"Did you forget she brought you back? That I'm a goddess basically?"

"Nope but it does annoy her to be called that like you being called a fat ass or land whale. Or female Goku." Urgh not that one again.. Still we need to leave.

I groaned. "Anyways we have to leave soon." I say.

Kazuto yawns as she stretches. "Huh why. Is it goddess stuff?"

"Yes and it would be a good idea if you and your family came with. Though I'll leave the decision up to you."

Kazuto sighs. "They are too stubborn to leave more so they wouldn't believe a thing about all this gods and other dimensions they'd call it a scam and just say they are staying home."

"It's fine they are pregnant with my father's kids no one in their right minds would attack them right now and knowing father she likely has a sentinel or something watching over them." Scrap said out loud as the ruins lit up making a portal too… Was it somewhere in Gemstone?

"Alright but it's your choice Kazuto. Someone already tried to harm you already."

"Yeah which is why I'm going with Scrap. With all the craziness happening she's the main one I trust to know what's going on. I'm just a human following my goddess girlfriend." Kazuto said casually… Yeah still Kirito calm in the face of other insanity.

"Well you aren't just human anymore." I say.

"Yeah you're partially immortal now thanks to my Father's blessings. Now if you made your decision lets go before they figure out what we are doing." Scrap said motioning to the portal in a get in now way.

1

"Sounds good. You two can go ahead. Everyone else you have an hour to grab what you need and we're leaving."

Peashy giggles and jumps through forcing Scrappy to jump through dragging Kazuto along. That just left me waiting on Amy and Michelle to finish packing. Once done we went through arriving near a basilicom… that was a little on the big side.

I came through carrying Dorothea. The little bundle already weighing close to 20 pounds. She had a little bit of both of us. "I have to ask. How bad was it giving birth to her?"

"Like trying to shit out a massive stainless steel ball bearing." Amy said with a deadpan as Scrappy took out a cell and made a call. "Hey Emma it's Scrappy. Mind if me, Alex and a few guests come over for a little? We sorta got a Code Loki from the last dimension we were in."

"Uh sure. Though you…. How things… are here." I barely hear. "Well I feel sorry for you." I say to Amy.

"Yeah so make love to me later." Amy said as I heard the conversation end. "Alright then I'll tell them to avoid the any pudding then. Thanks for this. I'll be sure to pay Mini a visit and judge her work. We'll be over to talk more soon best to say sensitive stuff face to face. See you soon." Okay… What's that about pudding….

I think for a second. Wait…. She's meaning the cum isn't she. "Don't worry I will don't worry."

"Alright We're going HDD and flying a little over. Our badges will Identify us to the security system as non-hostiles." Scrappy said before transforming into her 'Goddess form' While I… I just go into my Shadow form since it's easier for me in other dimensions.

Then again my shadow CPU form may just be my transformation now. I move Dorothea to one arm as I look at Amy. "Want me to carry you?" I ask.

"Sure don't want to walk all the way to I don't know where after all sexy." Amy smiles and rolls her eyes wrapping her arms around my neck.

I grab her with my other arm as I slowly started to float. "Then let's see how much you like flying then."

I hear an eek as Scrappy took off like a missle. Kazuto held on for dear life. She never liked slow after all.

I chuckle as I followed. Slowly speeding up shielding Dorothea from the winds. No need to wake her up from her nap. Think my casual speed is about three hundred and fifty miles an hour but it wasn't too long till we reached Emma's house with her waiting for us… I don't know if I should tell her Scrappy was raped or not… Might be best to wait till it's brought up or is needed to be mentioned.

"I am guessing it's been awhile for you all. Given the times." Emma says greeting us.

"Yeah year and a half for us a month to you. Some bastard is deciding they want to play a game with us. They are ballsy forsure to mess with my father's family. How's Mini doing?" Scrappy asked… Well she forgot the shadows doubt they'd take kindly to targeting one of their soldiers like this. Heck I think I heard some love to fuck with those kinds of people.

"She is doing fine. Even if I didn't like the project you sent her at first. Though I agreed to let her do it as long as someone was there. And you don't have to worry with many fucking with you here. Not many like to mess with me much less this household."

"That was one of the promises she made me. Hence her being in the workshop where she could be supervised. Though me and Alex won't be staying too long we have another mission to tend soon after for the mage association though this world is still fairly low on the danger level normally." Scrappy spoke making me uneasy do to how I wasn't sure if her mind was in the right with what happened recently to her.

Though soon after Minigear came running out and hugged Scrap's waist. "ONII-CHAN SENSIE IS BACK!"

"It is fine if they stay here. There are a shit ton of rooms open for you all. And I'd like for you both to stay for at least a few days before your mission." Emma suggest.

"Sounds good. We could use the rest. Right Scrap?" I ask as she pats Mini's head. "Sorry Mini I'll be right down to check on your work I just need to take a break real quick." She then walked away behind some forestry… Likely to smoke.

"If you want to go inside and help them pick out a room you can. Just ask Quantum on which rooms are open. If you're hungry just go to the kitchen and ask." Emma says motioning to the mansion. "I may talk to Scrappy before she comes back." She says softly to me.

"Yeah just be easy on her. Hasn't been even a day since some stuff happened. That are not suitable for Mini's ears." I tell her in a subtle way.

"I've noticed. Also don't break anything. Or fall through the floor." She says grinning as she left.

It took me a second to get it. "HEY! I'm not that heavy!"

I hear her laughing as she walked to the tree line. Not saying anything.

"Come on, let's get going everyone." I hear Minigear sniffling and see her crying.

I go up to her. "What's wrong kiddo?" I ask softly crouching in front of her.

"It's just everyone else is busy doing their own thing. Big Sister Scrappy is the only one that pays any real attention to me any more. Sorry I know I'm supposed to be a big girl. It's just I feel lonely without her. Is She mad at me?" Ah so that's what it is? Sorta happens when a family gets this big. But still it feels like everyone's been leaving her out of their little groups.

I ruffle up her hair. "She isn't mad at you. Someone tried to hurt her girlfriend and she's mad at them. That's why she went to the woods to cool off. How about you go and show me a few things you've made." I suggested to see if it would brighten her up.

"Really! Come on follow me to the workshop! But almost forgot I'm sorry to hear that but the soldiers here will make sure they don't come here." She said gently tugging on my sleave to pull me along with her though I need to either leave Dorothea with Amy or take her to a nursery first can't be taking a baby where dangerous stuff is.

"Here let me get little Dorothea to Amy real quick." I say to her.

Mini starred a little watching me hand over Dorothea to Amy. As if she was fawning over the baby.

"I'd let you hold her but she weighs more than a normal baby." I say to her.

"Oh she's heavy like you miss Alex? But we should get going. Before some of my not so nice sisters show up." Minigear pouts… I know her name is Nepgear but the nickname sticks.

"Yes she is. And let's go. Bet you've made a few interesting things."

"Yes Big sis gave me plenty of stuff to work with mostly raw materials and some components. She told me basically it may look like junk but if I work smart I can make amazing stuff out of it. So far I made basic I think combat gear. It got the job done in the training room at least." She tells me as we made it into the house and went for a nearby elevator but the snickering and gossip about Nepgear behind her back was hard to miss. But so far no one was dumb enough to make a move with me with her.

"That's good. How well did it do?" I ask to make a small conversation.

"Hmm I took out forty training robots and only had a few small bruises from training rounds. But I was told by a soldier the result would be the same with live rounds given how I made my armor." She tells me as someone shouts. "Forever alone Geek!"

I give the girl a glare. I hate it when people do this. It's caused many people to end themselves. "I have to say you did a good job." I say patting MiniGear's back.

"Yeah I want to leave this place already. This place feels more like a prison than home anymore. It's just teasing I've been told. But it's getting too much. Most of it is happening outside of the house. I don't want to stay here any longer no matter what I need to do." Sounds like she's a few steps from losing it. Need to talk to Emma about this it might be more than a just at home thing. Might be from school too.

"Well you did good in not engaging. I mean heck I used to punch the people who tried to 'tease' me. Though I can put in a good word to Emma to see if she'd allow you to stay at my place if you wished." Yeah back then I'd just sock people if they said certain things. Usually got the job done though.

"I was hoping I could stay with Big sis Scrappy. I already talked with mom about tagging along with Big sis on missions. I've completed all the current training levels into intermediate so I wouldn't be a burden." I felt a shiver as this reminded me that I was almost her age when I started.

"While I don't think you'd be able to do most missions I can see Scrappy taking you on a few. You have to talk to her about it though." I say to her.

"I did just need to talk to mom about it. Since Scrappy said we'd need to Emma's Okay first. Oh we're here now. Come on my stuff is in the back." Minigear said as she ran off to the back of the workshop.

I walked after her. Being patient for her to explain or gush about her created items. Sooner or later I'm going to get a better schedule. I'm going to request being home for at least six months at a time.

By the time she was done she already had suited up. "Alright. Then lets go to the training room Miss Alex. I'm looking forward to learning from you." Wait what did I agree to?

"What do you wish to learn?" I ask. I'm going to have to be careful.

"Can you teach me some close quarters skills please?" Well that shouldn't be too hard.. Unless Scrappy already drilled the basics into her.

"Sure I can do my best. Lead the way." I say motioning to the door.

She gave me a nod as she walked through the door and into a big ass cube area that quickly changed into a post apocalyptic urban area. "Alright this will do. Um are we going to spar or are we going to fight monsters?"

"Hmm I think one on one would be good at first. Then we can go to the monster afterwards."

Mini nods before she took off running towards me with her bare fists… Well not really bare since her gloves had studs on her knuckles to hit harder. She had a decent stance but she was still lacking in the skill gap between us still not too bad for a kid.

I let her do a few swings and I just pat them away with my hands. "The problem with fighting me is. While I have a lot of power. I also have abit of speed on my side. A bad combo to go against." I say.

"So hand to hand with you is a no go? But what if someone of your caliber gets this close to me and I can't run?" Mini asked as that was a real possibility.

"While yes it's not a good idea to be in close corner with a type like me. It is possible to get away with. You just have to be good at either predicting my moves or be faster than me. Though there is other tactings that can be used to distract your opponent."

"Like smokescreen with an eye irritant or high pitch disorienting noises?" Well those would help if your opponent doesn't wear the right protection.

"For some yes. You just have to be careful on the gear they have mainly. Though you have to watch out for your opponent's tricks also." I say creating a little metal clump in front of her foot causing her to stumble.

"AH!" She quickly regained her footing using her momentum to run past me and into a nearby building. Hmm smart she can get to a perch from there or move to another to try and get the jump on me.

I just walk in behind her. Let's see what she came up with. As I walked in I noticed small explosives about the size of my thumb on the supports.. She was planning on blowing this place once I got far enough in. Clever and they are small enough to go unnoticed if you're not paying attention. Only question is where is she now?

I stop walking as I paid attention to my radar. It should give me a location.

After a while I pin pointed her in a nearby rooftop already taking aim with a plasma cannon charged up. At least she isn't Scrappy level's of big ass explosions but still. Not as fun as she fired right as the ground started shaking as the other explosives went off.

I just grin as I summoned up a shield to take the blast as I jumped out of the building. Even if it wouldn't crush me. It would suck.

"Now little gremlin where did you run off too?" I say casually as I enter the building she was in though on a higher level than the one I landed on.

I made my radar to be always active. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

I heard something roll up to my feet causing me to jump in case it was a grenade and knowing Scrap's influence the boom could be very deadly.

I then summoned up a golf club and hitting it in the direction it tells me MiniGear was. Hopefully it wasn't a big explosion.

The resulting explosion was enough to shake the place as I heard Minigear cough. "I put too much.. soot in that one." I see a scoreboard in the air flashing I was the winner of the round.

I clap a few times. "I have to say you did decently. While it would work against most. Some of it wouldn't have worked against certain soldiers."

"Yeah well as long as you have your life you can learn and adapt. Want to see if Big sis and mom are done talking?" Minigear asked as she put her gear away.

"Sure." I say. I then groan stretching. My muscles still haven't relaxed.

She giggles pulling me out. Maybe I can ask Emma to give me a massage she should be strong enough.

"I blame you for making me move so much." I say joking with a grin.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!? Is it something lewd!?" Minigear said as she blushed up a storm from that.

I then bust out laughing. "No. I'm just sore from not using my muscles for so long." I say after I calmed down some.

"Oh sorry I took it the wrong way just this place is becoming more and more a den of sex more so with the lust angels." Figures if their sin is lust.

"I didn't think there was that many of them here?"

"They aren't but they love walking around dressed only in cum well most do. It's bothersome when they get up in your personal space to the point you can smell it. Besides mom missed the last couple soccer games me and Uni had.. Not like she can be there for all of us now." She grew silent as we saw Emma and Scrappy coming in both covered is it dirt? But they were both laughing their asses off. Did they both just blow shit up to relieve stress?

As Emma walked by she ruffed up MiniGear's hair. "I have to apologize for not making it to your last game. Though that last kick you did was impressive."

"Thanks mom but um can I travel with big sis? Miss Alex said she'll help keep an eye on me and I've been training really hard too." Minigear said looking up at Emma with a cute determined look.

"Hmm. I guess I can allow it. Though I don't want you to do anything too dangerous and I want you to visit a few days out of the month alright."

"Alright I'll make sure of that. But month in the dimension we are in or this dimension's time. Just want to know in advance. Also I was planning on making talismans that would let us talk to each other mentally even in other dimensions. Figured you'd want a pair for you and Mini as well." I hear Scrappy offer which was nice. Must be really useful for long distance relationships. Like her and Kirito will be doing.

Emma sighs. "You know that won't be able to work due to the time difference. But I meant your month. I know it would be hard to come back ever month of this time. But if it's longer than a year here I expect you back on christmas at least."

"Alright I'll try my best. I'll set a reminder on my phone for christmas Gemstone time. And got it. Also Mini if you use a direct photon injection to the plasma chamber it'll help increase firepower and fire rate while lessening energy consumption." Scrap points out most going over my head.

She must be meaning the weapon. "I had to say she did pretty good." I say.

"That's good to hear she took my advice to heart but the dimension we are going to later doesn't have high tech like that, Most of their stuff revolves around basic magic. They wouldn't be above apprentice acolyte in the shadow mage association. But that goes for the current humans of that place in general. Well most don't have magic there. But there are certain key events and individuals that are of interest." Scrap says mostly talking to herself.

"Alright. While sadly I wasn't able to teach her recently. I helped Mini here learn some of the basics. She good at certain attacks and healing." Emma says.

"It's alright we'll take her training from here. I can teach her close quarters combat while Scrap handles the tech and Magic like she's good at. Which reminds Emma you have a good place for forging heavy duty swords?" Yeah I might break any normal set up.

"Yes. 13th sublevel. Though like I said before I want you all to stay a few days before leaving."

"Yeah We'll be doing some things while we are here. Also Emma mind if I talk with you in private about some things?" I ask as she's likely the only one that would understand this stuff the best. Well maybe still better than the sex crazed pink heart.

"Sure. Let us take it to one of the rooms then if you wish for privacy."

"Alright lead the way Emma. You two just go to the forge we'll meet you two down there in a bit." I tell them as I get ready to follow Emma to a private room.

Once we reached the room she asked. "What do you need to talk about?"

"A couple things. But I'll start with Scrap first. In our last mission she was raped.. Again though this time her allies betrayed her for a ticket out of the death video game." I gave a sigh at that.

"Lately it's been one shit thing after another in her life. I at least got her to tone down the smokes and drinks. But on another note Mini gear has been bullied a lot to the point right now she wants to leave. I think she might also be being harassed outside of the house as well. Why else would she want leave the entire dimension."

Emma sighs. "Sadly I'm not able to pay attention to everyone like I used to. I try to but I've been a little busy. That is kind of the reason for me allowing Mini to leave already. I don't want her to hate it here."

I give her a pat on the back. "I can tell you that me and yes even Scrap in her mini emo phase will take good care of her. Heck she might even be an adult soon enough given the time gaps. Heck the place they are sending us sound relatively normal so it'll be a chance for her to unwind." I say trying to cheer her up.

"That's good. Just. Look after her."

"Yeah we will both me and Scrap are mothers ourselves you know." That's true.. Though Scrap was very young when she had her kid.

"True. Anything else you wish to talk about?" She asks.

"Hmm if a Primordial of fate says something is set in stone is it guaranteed to happen?" She knows more of this godly stuff than me.

"Even if a Shadow one is to say it is mainly not. There are always different paths for your string to go down. Some things would be set in stone so to say though but it depends on the paths that is open." She says.

"I see so Scrap can still change that fate hopefully. Sorry still getting used to this whole god stuff. Any chance you can give me a massage? My muscles are stiff and its a pain with how dense I am." Welp I said it no going back.

"It's fine. But to let you know if another being of fate were to say it. They can only look down another beings one path. So if they said that. Something needs to change. But yeah I can give you one. I may not be the best but I can give results."

"Yeah Scrap was told something by a primordial of fate that unnerved her. But as for the massage the results are pretty much what I care about." I say laying down on a bed and taking off my upper clothing.

"Which pantheon?" She asks as she got to work. Testing what strength she needed.

"From what Scrap said it was the greek one but with how shaken she was I think the shadow one might have told her as well. Might need to talk to her about that.. Scrap is smarter than me on that stuff she wouldn't believe it unless she has a very valid reason to." I say given Scrap only really gave me pieces of the puzzle.

"Yeah you need to make sure. The other pantheons can only tell what they see on your path. And that changes almost constantly. The Shadow pantheon though. Can see all a being's path." She says as she went to undo some of the knots in my muscles.

It felt fucking great. Like one of those powered massaging tools… that I often used as vibrators. "We can ask her when we go down to the forge then."

"Sounds good." She says as she kept continuing.

"So what's this I heard about pudding?" I ask knowing how Peashy is.

She paused for a second before continuing. "Well that was mainly the result of the aftermath of the wedding and when anyone woke up the kids were playing in it calling it pudding so the name stuck since none of us wanted to say it was cum back then."

"Urgh I hope Peashy doesn't eat any of it. It's addicting right?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes it is. And if she's like the ones I've seen she'd go for it. I'll make sure to send some over when she leaves if she does." She says.

"Thanks oh so fucking good." I let out a moan as she got the biggest knot out.

"You're welcome. If you want a better massage later just ask." She says as she was finishing up on my back.

"Sure thanks for this. Last time I'm going to go into a virtual world for long. By the way Scrap was going to make those swords for her girlfriend not sure if she's making armor too." Well it was the truth, hence the need for me to use the hammer on tougher metals.

"The armor would depend on what her girlfriend is used to or likes. Though if you're using tougher metals you have let the engineer set it up to do so. And that also depends on how long it'll take. Some metals take longer to mold after all."

"Yeah from what I got these metals are tough enough Scrap needs me to hammer them. I suppose we can get Kazuto to help with the armor bits though from what I seen she usually goes light to medium preferring speed and mobility. Though that was all in a VRMMO." I say as we left to head down to the level. "Couldn't you ask Quantum to send Kazuto a message?"

"I can but you're saying it like you can't also, just ask aloud."

"You know I'm not used to this stuff. Hey Quantum can you tell Kazuto to meet us on Sub level 13 at the forge?" I say out loud as we got into a golden elevator.

"Can do." Her voice coming from one of the speakers. "Just be carefull the tougher metals require a certain type or level of heat. You should be fine. Everyone else should be careful."

"Would protective runes help? Scrappy must have some kind of protection given she makes stars and black holes for fun." If it's just the heat then the runes should work to help counter it.

"I doubt she's making them. Sure there are some black hole spells but they aren't easy to do. And the stars would be impossible for her. And I doubt there are runes that could last more than half a minute against both." She says.

"Yeah meaning they are something else. Another thing to ask her then." I say as the elevator shoots down crazy fast.

"Yeah if she was messing with either it would just be easier to just buy them." She says as the elevator stopped shortly after.

"Fuck hell that elevator is fast. Yeah I get it. Though she never called the singularity grenade a black hole. At least as far as I remember. So protection from heat can we go with magic or they'd need protective gear?" I ask as the elevator doors open.

"If you thought that was fast don't get on the silver one. But it would be better to use the gear since runes are unknown on how long they'd last and they have to be able to protect against certain things. " She says.

"Alright think I'd be fine in a bikini to fuck with everyone?" What she said I'd be fine. Or I could walk around naked to really mess with them.

"Yes. While you would be burned still it'll heal. Though if you do wear a bikini it would most likely burst in flames. Just depends."

"I see so I'd be burned if I just go streaking but not that badly. Like a sun burn." Would be worth it after a little healing.

"Your body yes it would be sunburned. Your hands would be burned if you don't wear gloves. Now me I wouldn't care I can heal instantly but your healing is slower than mine." She says taking a knife out and cutting off her pinky which basically regrew instantly. Only difference was it was a little paler.

"Hmm I see. I'll wear light protective clothes then who knows how long it will take." To be honest it could take weeks to make.

"Meh I'd just wear the bikini while wearing gloves. It would mess with them a little." She says shrugging.

I contemplated it for a little, I'll just protect the important bits. When we got there the forge was already at full blast as a blue and silver mix started turning in a tank.

"Alright the alloy is coming along well just remember not too fast or too slow on the mixing otherwise the consistency will be trashed." I hear Scrap call out as if she was a foremen.

"Which metals are you using? Remember if you are using the metals I have here at least replace them." Emma calls out to her.

"Some Oceans scabs and some moons tears. Got them from my usual merchant. They can be a pain to work with unless you know the right methods. They make one great alloy when mixed right together. This could take hours. Before they fully mix. I say we have a few tons of the stuff right now. Good then is it's very versatile." Scrappy calls back not taking her eyes off the big mixing container.

"Alright. Anyways I'd love to stay down here and all but I have shit to do. Be careful." She calls back as she left. Just as Kazuto arrived.

"Alright that leaves the heavy lifting to me then. Hey Kazuto might want to put the protective gear on. Your girlfriend is making something hot." I tell her with a snicker.

She blushies a little. I just grab a pair of gloves as I waited for Scrappy to tell me what she needs help with.

"Alright Alex can you bring out three of the circular casts the ones about a meter and a half long we'll be using them to make the ingots for the swords the rest of the finished mix we'll be keeping for armor and later projects." She points to some on sturdy rollers to move over though they still look heavy.

I moved over and went to move the three over that she wanted. They were lighter than they looked. Then again I don't think I could eye things anymore and say they are heavy or light.

She then grabbed mechanical control device that look like a tablet and moving a few nozzles above the casts and low enough to prevent splashing. After a quick press they were filled with a glossy teal liquid. "Alright first step down a couple more to go." Scrap said sweating a little.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I crack my neck as I woke up. These last two weeks were hard. I didn't think just pounding a slab of metal would make my arms this sore.

But it did. Scrap is a freaking work a fucking holic. I had to drag her out a few times to even sleep as she was too focused to even remember to eat sometimes. Still our stuff came out well. Now it's time for a brief trip to my home and then go on a mission with Emma joining us for this.. Good news is our transfer was approved after the little talk with Sam.

Which is great. Our first mission is the one we were suppose to do so it helps. I pop my head into Scraps room. "You want to come with to Ultra?" I ask.

"Yeah sort of have to given I needed to move there cause of stuff. And yeah Kazuto is coming to. Oh right let me deal with the local mages when we get to the mission dimension I out rank most normal mages there. And yeah they are the snobby types." Scrap told me as she hefted up her duffle bag with one hand. Which reminded me how she got physically stronger after her wraith transformation.. Which reminded me something… Where's Mini-Err Maya right now she was supposed to accompany Scrappy on the mission.

She should be around here somewhere. "I won't try to bash their heads in if that helps."

"Thanks though yeah their magic should just tickle you. It's mage craft not real magic. Well for most. Currently I'm Rank 3 Fes. Which is the rank above regular and novice. But most mages I heard of there can be a little how should I see stick up the ass or rather moody." So aka the kind I hate.

"We may have to keep an eye on Emma then. From what I heard she doesn't like people like that."

"Yeah that she doesn't rape a poor mage that offended her. As it'd cause some issues. Well anyways lets get going should be a fast trip. The rest will meet us over there at some point." Scrap said walking out of her room all already neatly cleaned.

"Sounds good. I hope you didn't exhaust Kazuto beyond reason." I say to her knowing how she is sometimes.

"Well she was limping this morning to the shower. Also Maya is going to be a fair bit older when we see her again. It's been around five years for her." Scrap said as she kept walking to the portal area.

"I know. She went for that training course." I say choosing to skip over the first portion.

"Eh it's the advanced training that bumped it up as well as additional stuff. But she's a Wraith now officially." Her phone then rang with an annoying ringtone. She then picked it up. "Would you just stop already you fucking dumbass small dick bastard! Call me again and I'm reporting you for harassment." She then hung up looking rather pissed like me after one of those calls.

"Was it him again?" I ask.

"Yeah if your referring to the leader of Dogma Mathew than yes. Keeps trying to leverage anything on us as he's pretty much shot himself mostly when it comes to forces. Nothing left really of value. Blood and Cradle took pretty much every in the research and science areas since he was doing a mini purge. He was the status Quo and that doesn't live long in the shadow dimension. And the 50% just operating thing he had going is gone since we work with Omega now. Which was majorly holding Blood and Cradle back hard to research when half your cash goes to a money pit. Oh yeah Zoey dealt with Soma." Oh…

"Dealt with how?" I ask. I know it was going to happen sometime but what Zoey does is never known till it happens.

"She turned Soma into a chick and impregnated her. Nothing too major… Me and Soma… Sort of reconciled after that. Strangely enough this brought us back together again well at least to a close friends level over texts though. Well lets hope over to Ultra it's been awhile since I've seen my little girl." Right Mercury. Reminds me I need to see my own kids.

"Same here. After this mission I'll be staying there for abit. I'd still help you on your missions though but I don't expect you to take as many as Lia wanted you to. Got that missy?"

"Yeah yeah, Just do my four missions a year and come home I get it and try not to pull overtime. Still can work from home doing paperwork with my other job." Scrappy rolled her eyes with a smile while giving me a hug though she only came up to my chest. She's still a good kid just a little sassy is all.

"Yes. You need to have time off and be able to spend time with your family. I do know how much you love hanging out with me." I joke.

"Well you're the only maternal figure that actually stuck around for my teenage years. Granted Stacey did do a lot in shaping me into the person I am now. But… Her training was freaking intense. There's a reason why I'm more skilled than the norm in a couple areas. She really enjoyed her close quarters stuff. Well and archery that she drilled into me and Abby's heads as a survival skill. Granted Abby had some training in it since she already was a hunter." Scrappy shrugged as I draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah isn't Stacey's main weapon a bow?" I ask.

"They are also a pair of daggers.. That are really sharp… and burn..A lot. Yeah sparing with Red heart really sucks cause she tends to not hold back… at all. She's also a martial artist. So blazing fist to face doesn't really feel good.. Considering how strong she is." Yeah I still remember when she cut open my arm granted I'm a lot more powerful now than then.

"Yeah I bet. Would hate to see what happens when Silver trains someone." I shiver at the thought.

"Knowing him he'd do it to spite someone or cause he feels like it. It likely won't end well for most. Well we're at the portal room. Urgh… Nana is going to give me an earful I just know it.. Hopefully I can avoid her cooking…" Why does Scrap look like that is worse than her wife giving her an earful?

"I doubt anyone there lets her near the kitchen. Unless she's making it for herself." I say as an afterthought as I typed in my dimension's number.

"Good because one of her dishes literally poisoned me… But it's hard to say no to her." Right...With a flicker the portal flickered to my dimension right outside of my Basilicom where Silent Heart was taking care of things for me.

"Yeah it is sometimes hard to say no to a loved one isn't it sometimes." I say to her as I step through.

I hear her grumble a sort of yes as she walks through the portal behind me. Once I'm through my face is pulled into some heavenly pillows making me sigh in bliss before I'm going to be pulled around by my kids.

"Didn't think the portal would open up here." I mumbled into her breast. Sometimes the portal opens up in a random location.

Vert giggles as she rubs my head. "Oh I put in a little request for you to appear in my arms." I then hear crash and explosion from outside.

"What was that?" I say sighing.

Vert sweatdrops nervously. "That would be Nana's hello for Scrappy… She's… Certainly is an eccentric one."

"Better have not harmed anything or anyone." I grumble.

"That's… yet to be seen… She most likely left a crater with her hammer blow.. Scrappy should be fine.. They are married after all right." Vert didn't sound too confident.

I don't say anything for a few seconds. "Scrappy should be fine. Maybe."

"Let's just go inside. They'll be home sooner or later." Right.. I pitty Scrap right now. Still she's survived on her own long enough so it shouldn't be a problem. I go inside and see my kids playing with Mercury who was being adorable.

"Aren't you bigger than I last saw you huh champ."

She turns to look at me tilting her head. "Granny?.."

"Yep. Granny Alex." I say to her softly as I crouched.

She crawled towards me reaching up to touch my cheek before giggling cutely. Are all of Scraps kids going to be this cute?

Guess we'd just have to see now won't we. I booped her nose. "I hope you all has been doing alright while I was gone.." I say to everyone.

IF shrugs. "Teaching your kids how to fight wasn't too hard aside from finding beds for kid sturdy enough to handle them. Compa is still sleeping after I tapped her last night."

"Well if we need sturdier beds we can go and buy them if needed." I say. We can always buy better frames or beds from the Shadows.

"Yeah for the dense as heck kids we do. Childrens beds aren't meant to take a ton of weight. So how have you been Alex?" IF asks as the kids resume playing with each other.

"Could've been better but good news. After this mission I can stay home a lot more." I say to them with a grin.

The kids cheer at that.. I'm gonna need to relearn all their names after this. Then I see Grave sleeping on the couch with a bottle in her hands…. Has she been drinking again?

"How bad has she been with the drinking?" I ask motioning to Grave.

"Your um dad dropped off a create of heaven's kiss that's the third bottle she's holding. It's tier 8 alcohol." Aw fuck… even I get hammered by that stuff.

That's not what I asked though. "Besides this one time has she been better with her drinking?" I ask rewording it.

Vert nods. "She's only been drinking a few times a week thanks to Luna. And their kids." I was going to reply when I heard Scrap come in with an unconscious Nana in tossing her on an unoccupied couch. "She's going to be sore when she wakes up." She then scoped Mercury up who snuggled into her softer and bigger than mine bust.

"How was your welcome call?" I joke. I couldn't help myself really.

"Not fun though I did rail Nana till she passed out. First time I used a futa ring on her. Still good to see Mercury again. My little cutie." Scrap kissed Mercury's cheek who gave a cute giggle as her mother continued snuggling with her.

Damn must have been a pretty damn quick quicky. "Yeah I thought it felt weird first time I used one myself."

"Yeah it is weird but very effective. Anyways Mercury wants some milk so I'm going to be borrowing the bathroom for a bit." Scrap told me heading to the bathroom.

"Remember about her saliva." I say to her. Remember what Emma said.

"I'll be fine. She isn't attracted that way to her own mother or threatened by me." She tells as she enters the bathroom.

"And how would you know how it works?" I ask. But I don't think she heard me as the bathroom shut. I'll need to ask her next time.. I then felt Sky tugging on my sleeve I at least remember her and Whiskey. Alright maybe I should do roll call before taking a 'relaxing shower with Vert.'

"Hey there kiddo. Alright everyone I'd like you all to say your names. I do spot a new face or two here." I'll make sure to remember their names this time.

I stand there as they listed off their names. Most of which I remembered.

Whiskey, Velvet, Amber, Sky from Zoey. Frost, Uni, Nepgear, Pishy, Dawn are mine with Frost being weird and adopted. Dorothea and Lily from Amy and Vert respectively my wives. That's all my kids. All ten of them not as bad as some people do actually it's manageable to say the least.

"I'll let you all know when I get back from this mission I'll be hanging out with you all more. So I'd like you to think of something that you'd like to do one on one or with everyone." I say to them.

They all nod. And Velvet being the comedian she was made a joke. "Aside from seeing who weighs more right or wrestling you'd be practically everyone with that. You're the heaviest one in this room right now."

"That is true. Though I'm half tempted to sit on you for that comment." I say with a grin.

She squeaked hiding behind Whiskey who glared at her. "Hey it's not my fault you fucking pissed off mom."...I'm going to kill who every taught her that curse word… Corrupt my little angels at your own risk.

"Hey hey now wait a few more years before you start blaring the cusswords alright." I say.

"Eh? Why IF uses all the time when she's alone with Compa during a pillow fight." Right.. Then Then I see a bright light and find Dawn on my shoulder.

"Hey there kiddo." I say to her. Guess she learned some teleportation skills.

"Hello mom. You enjoy my new trick? It's so fun!" She says giddly I'd need to check out what she can do at some point.

"You know it. Just don't use it to give me a heart attack." I say tickling her a little.

This made her giggle as she snuggled into me. Her hair band and my toughness stopping it from hurting. "I'll try mother..Oh right the entire nation is booming after Ms Smokes put up annual combat tournament to be broadcasted as a sport giving us a world wide spotlight."

"That is a good idea. It will get us noticed easier." I say. I'll have to thank her later. But where is Emma and Maya right now? They should be around here.

I then see Emma walking through the main door humming as she listed to something through her head phones.

"Catchy tune or is it something Lewd? Maybe a Noire moaning compilation or is it one of your sister?" I joke as my kids give her a curious look. My Nepgear hugged me as she looked possibly feeling something.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "What I can't enjoy a little music. No matter what it is?" She says with a smirk.

"True true and these are my kids. This fire girl is Dawn she's the first and to my knowledge only one currently of her kind." I say rubbing dawns firey hair. "You know where Maya is currently?"

"She should show up within the next hour. She sent me a text that she's waiting in line for a new type of battery that just came out."

"For her gear right or is it her cannon. I'd think gear since the stuff she could pull out as a Wraith." yeah the Wraiths can pull out some nice customizable stuff.

Though they can only pull out certain things though. Not like both Emma and I can do. "I think it's her cannon to be honest. Since it'll allow her to have more shots before it has to recharge. I barely kept up with that motor mouth of hers."

"Sounds like she got started with her speed chanting training from Scrappy. It's a bitch for the first month as each word needs to be right. So what are you gonna do when you see Maya?" I ask curious as Maya should be a teenager by now.

"Well give her a hug for one. Maybe a quick sparring match."

"Still haven't gotten yours with Scrappy yet have you? Still she's in a better mental state than when I tested. She's in the bathroom breastfeeding mercury. Apparently there's a certain reason why it happened to you." I tell Emma earning an odd look from her.

"How so?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't get to ask specifically before the door closed and the breastfeeding began like five minutes ago. But either it's arousal or being threatened." I say explaining a little.

"And Scrap hasn't come to grill me yet over it?" She asks.

"Has anyone told her yet? Also her wife over there sort of welcomed her back with a hammer. How long do breastfeeding usually takes?" Hopefully not long.

"Well I am the one to inform her of what Mercury did and it depends. Sometimes a few minutes maybe half an hour." She says.

"Depends how hungry they are. Guess we have some time. So um where are you going to have the spar?" I ask curiously since I rather not have my place our nation blown the heck up.

"Well if I saw right when I was coming in here there was a nice open field over there. Looks like something crashed through it in the past." She answers.

"That'd likely be where Nana found Scrappy. I had the same response. They're fucking nuts I know… Or where I crashed once." I say as Scrap came out with Mercury sleeping on her chest. "I'm done everyone."

"What did you have to lure her asleep afterwards?" Emma says cracking a joke.

Scrap rolls her eyes. "She usually gets tired after drinking. Still she's getting more and more energy now. Only a matter of time before I start teaching her what I know. I'm lucky she's at least partially immortal thanks to her cellular make up. Oracle cells are immortal to dying by time. She'll reach her prime and stay their thanks to them." I'm not sure about everything. But I'm guessing most times when they mate with a mortal the demi-CPU's only live somewhat longer than normal.

"Ah. That is good to be honest. I myself would not like to outlive my children." I say.

"Yeah it's a mother's worst nightmare. Hopefully I'll be able to be a lot more involved in her life now. Also Emma only reason you got that acid horny Saliva was she was attracted to you." Scrappy told us making my mind draw the dots before Scrap continued. "It's linked to a mating and fight or flight response. She is neither attracted or threatened by me so it doesn't kick up with me."

"Ah. Guess that's a problem to her future lovers then." Emma says as she plops down on a chair.

"Yeah it is. So anything that you wish to discuss before we go on our mission later on after Maya gets here?" Scrap asks more relaxed than before.

"Well yes how bad would it be if I beat the hell out of someone there?" Emma asks.

"Depends who they are and if they are participating in the grail war or not. Then again the mage association there gives no shits about civilians even killing them to silence them. As long as it's not a really high up there mage that's not involved it'd either be self defense or justified if they act first mostly." Scrap told us so if they are involved in the war they are fair game.

"It wouldn't be that hard to make them disappear." Emma grumbles.

"Yeah no. We can't cause that big of an incident. A lot of questions would be asked then. Just try to keep it from getting too out of hand please. And another rule that most mages operate in that dimension if civilians see something they shouldn't they are executed on the spot. I do not operate by that rule but most mage families do. Now our first order of business is to find a mage to gather intel of the area from. The best would be Rin Tohsaka the head of the major mage family. She lives alone only protected by a bounded field and improvised defences. She shouldn't be too hard to either bribe or kidnap to get the intel we need from her." Scrap says with a yawn. "Still I hear she has good morals so lets try not to traumatize her too much."

"Aw you're no fun but I will not allow them to hurt a child. Even if they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Emma says.

"That's Justifiable. But remember this some mages use human sacrifices to summon servants. Magic is a dangerous thing. Fall too far into the rabbit hole and it will consume you whole especially if your already consumed by arrogance." Scrappy warned something I already knew all too well.

"I know I know. I've been down that road myself. And done somethings I'm not proud of. Though I did all that back then to protect my small family." Emma says looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah hopefully you don't draw one of the kid servants then. Anyways anything else you'd like to know?" Scrap asked gently rubbing Mercury's head.

"Nothing I can't ask later." She says.

"Good cause I was getting tired of this back and forth to be honest. Now I'm curious can we summon these servants now? Or do we have to do this when we get there?" I asked getting a simple response from Scrap. "It's better to do the later so we don't end up summoning a prehistoric CPU by mistake."

"Knowing my luck that would happen." Emma says as I say. "It would be bad if we did do that."

"Not to mention Red heart could get royally pissed if you summon a big ass monster." IF says chipping in… Yeah she has a point. Then we see a portal open up and a teenager out of it. Her hair more of an ultraviolet between purple and blue looking rather pleased of herself dressed in a black and gold uniform similar to the one I saw her in when she saw me and Emma spar. Only difference now is her body filled it out more with a healthy bust and some nice curves. Though her hair was kept neck length with a pair of goggles on her head. To be honest she looked like one of those wild engineering kids.

Emma then hops up and gives her a hug. "Nice to see you again kiddo. Even if you've grown abit."

Maya smiles and hugs her back. "It has mom. Like I think roughly five and a half years. And I've gotten a plenty stronger. Also my name is officially Maya Rosary Clockwork."

"That's good to hear. Do you want to test yourself against me like old times?" She asks as she led Maya out.

"Umm sure? But I'd also like to spare against Big sis afterwards though it all depends on her since she's my commanding officer." Maya then looked to Scrap who just gave a shrug. "Don't hurt her too bad I still need her in a combat ready state for the mission."

"You're saying it like I don't hold back." Emma says with a faked shock look. I know for a fact she doesn't. I heard she killed Abby again due to that.

"Yeah keep saying that. I'll Ref just for safety reasons. I'm the only one that can stop you if you go overboard." I tell her with a serious look. I'm also the only one tanky enough to endure her attacks.

"That's if I went easy." She says as she walked out the door.

I shrug as me and Scrap follow her out. With Scrap still holding Mercury as Dante appeared.

"Hey Dante. How'd your meeting go? I'm sorry that I had to bail on it before you showed up though." Emma asks grinning.

"It went well. Though Max came by to tell me I'm officially reinstated. That means I get to mentor you two. Also my wife is doing fine a little sore but she has a smile on her angelic face again." Oh I'm not sure what to feel about being under Dante.. Also who the heck is Max?

"The hell do I need to be mentored for? You sure you don't mean monitored?" Emma asks.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you Emma but I do out rank you still. I was talking to Corporal rank 2 Alex and Lance Corporal rank 1 Scrappy. They are still a bit green and rough around the edges in some areas and it's my job to help shape them into well rounded soldiers. Some things can't be solved with the edge of a knife after all." Dante got out as she gave Emma I don't give a shit about your attitude look.

"Yeah yeah. I was about to say. The day I'd give a shit and care if someone tried to train me. Is the day I actually die." She says rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say you say. Now I'm interested to see how daughter stacks up to mother." Dante says as we reach the site where my damn C-130 crashed.

I believe they repaired it recently though. Emma crackles up. "We shall see shall we. I believe you shall do fine Maya. Now how do you want me to go. Easy, medium, or hard?" Emma asks as she jumps forward pulling out her white blade.

"Um easy should do for now. You still have leagues of experience over me so Easy will likely not equal easy for me." Maya said as she brought out a riot shield and what looked like a fucking auto shotgun… Okay gonna put on some ear protection to be safe.

"You are right about that. But my easy mode is quite simple." She says. As she plant's her feet. A sheet of metal appearing beneath her in a 30 foot hexagon with her in the middle. She places her left hand behind her back. "Come at me." She says placing the tip of her sword on the ground as she grabbed the end of the handle. Though you could tell she was ready to defend herself when Maya moved.

Maya kept the riot shield up as she began strafing Emma firing off her autoshot gun as she circled Emma ready for emma to go on the offensive.

Though Emma didn't move one muscle as she waited for Maya to attack her.

Still Maya was sticking to range where she felt more comfortable engaging. Scrap sighs. "Staying on defence, not analyzing your opponent and varying your attack.. She's not even going to scratch Emma. It's a bit of a mental trap when you become a Wraith you forget about your other abilities and focus solely on the ones you've been honing recently making you rather predictable."

"Let her learn." Emma says calmly looking at us.

"Yeah I'll call Round 2 with Maya to drill some lessons in." Scrap mumbled to herself as Maya switches to a long sword and closes the gap as her sword takes on a glowing flame.

Right as the blade got within an inch of Emma. Emma's sword disappeared and parried Maya's blade. Knocking Maya off balance. The movement was fast enough for me to barely watch it. Emma then knocks Maya away with the flat of her blade.

Maya then cut her own palm as she whispered a chant sending bloody balls of demonic fire at emma as she let out a cry as her cut hand to started mutating into a claw. Her stance got more bestial after that as she kept firing off demonic fireballs with blood magic I think as. She pulled a faint barely grabbing Emma sword when it came down only to receive a spartan kick from Emma soon after.

All the fireballs were blocked by what appeared to be an invisible force field. "You have gotten better but are still naive." Emma says.

Maya growls as she kept it up managing to at least make Emma move a little still she was doing well for a girl her age. I look to Scrap to see her prepping a rifle with a special tranquilizer. "In case I need to give Maya a little nap time before things good too out of hand." Right…

"It is fine." Emma says as she barely moved to defend herself against Maya's onslaught. She then began hitting Maya with the flat of her blade when she messed up.

Maya adapted slightly tightening her guard to avoid being hit the same way more than twice before she stopped panting as she mutation spread further up her arm. "That's good enough Emma. Now I need to give my subordinate treatment as she used a power she was unready to use currently."

I wince at what Emma did next. Emma moves her arm as the flat of her sword swept across Maya's face knocking her out. "Hmm. Think I over did it a little." At least she wasn't bleeding badly from that.

Scrappy walks up and takes a vial from a pouch to reveal a rather large needle. "It's fine as long as her body is intact she'll live for the most part. Now this is gonna help but she's gonna hate it once she wakes up." Scrap said before injecting the oversized needle into Maya's mutated arm that began feeling as it turned back to normal.

Emma's sword and the metal plate disappears. "That is good. We'd have to watch her if she tries to train herself better with that." She says.

"She rushed it and made things worse with the application of blood magic. Training her in her Wraith powers is my responsibility. Once she wakes up we'll be heading over. That fine with you Alex? Sooner we get started and end it the sooner your first of four missions is done." Scrap mentions to me as she picks Maya up and hands her to Emma.

"Yes I'd like that. We can actually take decent breaks now." I say.

"Alright pack your things she should be waking up within the next hour or so." Scrap said as she walked off leaving Mercury to crawl into my arms as Scrappy took out a cig and lit it. She's going smoking again.

At least she said she won't do it as often. But if there is no cigs in this dimension she can't really do it in the open at all. "Alright I do have everything ready." I say to her.

"Alright oh yeah the dimension we are going to is basically modern day Japan so cigarettes are plentiful." She said vanishing into the tree line.

I just roll my eyes. Of course she always says a bunch of crap no one asked for…. That must be her smartass part she got from Zoey… Sometimes I hate how alike those to are.

Anyways I head inside to say my goodbyes and give the kids some allowance before I go should be enough for a year or two each. At least I'm covering that before I go.

I'll give them two grand each. So they can spoil themselves a little. By the time I was done my newly issued badge began to vibrate signalling it was time to regroup with the other at the portal Scrappy made with some rune stones. A little too soon if you ask me.

But I went along with it going to the designated meeting spot. The sooner we get this done the better.

Soon we were in the courtyard of a japanese mansion I think at least never paid much attention to that stuff. "Alright we're here. This place is built right over a leyline perfect for summoning. My servants should have already gotten done preparing this place for use. And yes they are homunculus with average life spans." Scrap told us as she took a deep breath before forming three magic circles on the ground in red in some kind of ink I believe. Alchemy is useful for making those things I guess on the fly.

"One for each of us. We'll receive no aid from the grial system for our servants… But the thing is even a normal human from Hyper could easily maintain at least one servant themselves. Just the humans here are incredibly weak in magic reserves. This is what happens when dumb asses and schemers are incharge. Also only mention we are goddesses as a last resort gods normally don't walk the mortal realm here." So in essence summoning servants for us will be no big deal since we are gods but that's a fact we need to keep to ourselves.

"Buddy. They'd call me a demon first before they call me a god." Emma says.

"Yeah fair point still demon gods are a thing here. But eh lets get to summoning our servants. Sooner we get it done the better. Figure out what we are working with." Scrap mentioned to each of us. "I'll go first to show you the chant."

"Silver and steel the base. Crystal and the archduke of contracts the foundation." She then pulls out some shards of metal being an earthen grey. "Let grey be the one I pay tribute to. Let rise the walls of babylon against the winds of destruction. Gates of north, west, south and east close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. I hereby declare. You shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer thy call! An oath shall be sworn here! Under the witness of the night sky I shall strive to be all that's good in the world and if I must all the evil in the world. For the sake of keeping the balance." Then in a flash four appeared.

First was a Knight in white heavy armor with red accents though it showed off her figure even with a metal plate skirt though it quickly went to a more casual red with gold accents made her look more nimble looking more like a ranger one could say. She looked european with her light skin, blonde hair and her emerald green eyes. Though she had a B cup chest

The next was a real busty beauty in a light violet skin tight suit with some armor on her waist, arms and legs. She looked japanese with her long indigo hair and that Katana too. She also had this calming Aura.. she'd do Scrappy some good. Which is more than I can say for one of the two with horns.

It was the shorter one looking almost like a demonic loli. She had short dark purple hair and pale skin. She was wearing a purple Kimono with red accents she was also wearing some shin guards with spikes and some leathery undergarments that hugged the pettie body she was showing off with a lot of alcohol gords on her hip. I think A cup.

But the last one had samurai armor on with a naginata in hand and a katana on her hip. Her armor having brilliant shades of red, blue, and bronze with white clothes and red ribbon. Her hair was white that quickly transitioned into a peach color. Her red eyes and burning horns made her look fearsome. Still she looked rather dignified. That was the last one. We'll give them a moment to adjust before they address themselves.

"So do we each have to do this or?" Emma asks breaking the silence. I would've thought we didn't also but Scrap did say that she'd go first showing us the chant. So that'll most likely mean we each have to do that.

She tossed us some cards and a bag of stuff. "Just follow the cards and use the catalysts. And yes you need the chants for each of your summonings."

"I'll go last then." Emma says sighing. She then pats Maya on the back. "You're up."

"O-ok." Maya takes a deep breath as she said the chant herself.

The first guy was about your average looking blonde knight and the other was an albino guy with a black skin tight suit and a big red fleece with two golden poldrends on it. They looked decently tough at least.

"So how does this work? With how many there are?" I ask getting ready.

"Each servant is summoned in a certain class. The three knight Saber, Lancer, and Archer. Then the four Cavalry classes Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. Now there are a few other extra classes like Ruler and Avenger but we shouldn't need to worry about them for now. Now a servant can't be summoned twice into different classes. Also each servant is referred to by their class in combat as to not give away their abilities. But we'll get to that once introductions and summonings are over." Scrap told me as Emma already finished her's summoning a rather scary looking Gothic knight with fire coming out of it's skull.

"Great now we have a medieval ghost rider." I say.

He merely glanced at me before I began my own summoning guess Emma couldn't wait. Wonder what I'd get. I then began my chant when I finished infront of me was what could only be described as a neko hunter.. And a rather big guy with red hair and looked like one man wrecking crew. I think I lucked out honestly.

Then again I've heard of some of these guys. I didn't play the game myself. Wasn't a big mobile game fan.

"Not bad mom now lets begin the introduction with my group please begin in order of appearance." Scrap ordered finding it hard not to look away from the busty one.

"Mordred the knight that killed King Arthur Class Saber and don't call me a chic-... Um never mind." The blonde acted like a tomboy seems like she isn't too bad.

"Minamoto-No-Raiko class Berserker most refer to me as just Raiko it's a pleasure to meet you unlike that Oni Shuten Doji." She said glaring at the demonic loli. Who just shrugged "My class is Assassin." The last one sighed. "Tomoe Gozen class Archer it'll be an honor to serve under you." Then we heard some some growls as a small dragon tackled Maya.

Hmm. Looks like Maya summoned an extra. I then look around. Now where's Emma's fuck up?

I see her looking off in a direction. "Huh all the way out at sea I'll need to save you for later then." She then lets out an evil laugh.

It made me shutter. I then look at Scrap. "Do you know what she summoned?" I don't even know if she can sense it. Not even I could from this distance.

"Something big. I think a kind of monster. Just feel a huge magical disturbance from there. Sort of like a blue whale trying to fit in a drink cup. Maybe.. Maybe something along the lines of Godzilla." Nope nope fuck that!

"Yeah nope. Emma don't go fucking overboard." I say.

She just grins. "No promises."

Scrap sighs. "At least don't destroy tokyo again. Now we need to take out the other servants save maybe one or two if their masters corporate. Now after your personal introductions are done please select a target to go after. Me and Maya are going after the archer and Saber. The Berserker will be the toughest to fight while the Caster will be the most annoying."

Emma just groans. "It's going to be hard letting my summon do it. I should've just had it one of you saying I'm a summons."

"Well there is Lancer he's not too tough you can beat down by saying you're that skilled. But eh your one Servant is powerful enough to deal with him easily. You did summon the grand Assassin. He's a lot more powerful than he looks." Scrap mentioned, So Emma summoned a End boss basically.

"Well yes. You should never base your opponent off their looks. Ever. Remember that Maya." She says to her. As she examined the knight.

Maya nods to Emma as she hurried to follow Scrappy who was followed by two of her servants The two that were basically Samurai as the other two turned into their spirit form by the looks of it. Guess that leaves me to fight either the Berserker or Caster. Now hard or annoying?

"How about you go for the Berserker and I go for caster? I'd have the Lancer delt with pretty damn quickly." Emma says.

I shrug less work for me. "Works for me saves me the trouble of choosing. It should be less hard to find a beast of destruction than a calculating mage." I tell her as I look at my servants. They seem tough enough but if the fight goes south I'll need to get involved.

Not like I can't launch it towards oblivion. "I have my ways. I'll catch up when I'm done." She says basically disappearing.

"Fucking magic users. Urgh what's a girl got to do for an old fashioned fist fight. Welp lets not let them show us up." I say trying to sound motivational.

"Alright let's go. If one of you spot our target speak up." I say to them.

The neko nods while the mountain of muscle laughs I'll need to get their names as we go. Now I'll need to send out occasional pulses and zero in on the most wild one.

Then again I have my radar mainly always on. "Alright I'll need both your names. My name is Alex Gardner but call me almost whatever within reason."

"As you wish Master. I am Archer Atalanta." The neko said sounds like a greek hero. And the big guy. "King of Conquerors Iskandar class Rider." They both seemed capable at least. Which means I can form a decent strategy with them.

"Alright let's get going then." I say as we set off.

We eventually arrived at a castle I think in the middle of a forest.. It was creepy when we got inside we were greeted by a little girl who looked Albino sort of her eyes were red and hair while but her skin wasn't sickly pale.. Well still pale.

"Oh hello there. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern but please call me Illya not like you will live much longer in this war. She looked like a kid and the way she talked reminded me of some noble like people from medieval games.

"Sure tell yourself that kiddo." I say. Even IF you could somehow kill me I'd just come back.

Atalanta starred at Ilya's Berserker and whispered to me. "Hercules. He will be tough to kill and we need to kill him multiple times. It might be easier to relieve the master of her command seals and steal her servant from her or using her own command seals to have Berserker disappear." She suggested to me. That would be the easier option to be sure. But it'd leave us a prisoner…

Eh She's getting on my nerves, I'll throw her to Scrappy to play with. She'll find a way to deal with her. Rather not have to clean up the mess of killing a brat.

Then again she's dealing with her own shit. "Hmm. I'd like to say you two deal with the brat while I take on Hercules but that's not how things are suppose to work here." Then again if I do that not like anyone would find out.

The two nod heading off to deal with the brat while the juggernaut tried tackling me out of the place. Well it almost did take me ten meters before I densed the hell up before sucker punching it. Still the thing was tough hitting me bad enough to stagger me. It was almost like fighting a more wild Emma.

Though we haven't fought each other at our best yet. "Come on you can do better than that little god." I say as I knocked the guy on the ground. Damn forgot the damn dimension for a second. I was thinking the damn greek version for a second.

He roars before charging at me before I saw three blows coming at me that I managed to block but felt two hit me between each blow. I felt a small amount of blood flowing from one that actually manage to cut me but it was mostly just a flesh wound. Still I was pissed off enough that I responded by tackling him down before densing to max keeping one foot on his chest before curb stomping his face in over and over again till he ceased regenerating. Not much can even move me when I do that.

I just sigh as I went to check the other two. I could've handled that better but it's over with now.

The brat now had a look of complete terror as she was tied up using her own coat while Iskander held her while Atalanta kept her bow trained on the girl's heart. Not that she didn't already have an arrow in each joint already.

"Good job you two." I say to them. Great now should I just take care of her? I can just bury her here and I don't sense anything within the radar radius.

"Master may I suggest giving her to your alchemist friend? This master is a Homunculus one of good quality at that. Such a thing would be an alchemist's dream to experiment on." Atalanta suggested which pretty much made the brat wet herself in fear at being used as someone's guinea pig. But well not like she'd see the light of day again. It'd be my late birthday or is it early birthday gift for Scrappy? Eh but seeing the brat so terrified is oddly satisfying.

I just grunt. "Alright. One of you carry her back as we walk then. Her little summon won't be coming back for awhile."

Iskander shrugs as he hefts the girl onto his shoulder as we walk. As we leave the sound of a long and noisy battle could be hard in the distance. As an entire section of a country side was torn into a war zone and a raging inferno. Guessing either emma is going overboard or Scrappy's group encountered more resistance than they thought either way they should be fine. Scrap has four servants and Maya has two… While Emma is… Emma.

"Come on." I grumble. Looking at it. Couldn't they do it almost low keyed as I did it? This is going to call attention here.

Then a big ass explosion went off ass multiple opposing powers clashed causing the land to burn away I could even feel the heat of it from here before as if someone flicked a switch it all suddenly stopped everything from that area just stopped.. An unnatural chill soon gripped my spine giving me a sinking feeling in my gut like a mission that's gone straight to hell.

Great. I grit my teeth. "Fall back. We're going to try to meet up with our other comrades." My servants give me a nod of agreement as they followed my lead. I really hope nothing bad happ-Just as I think that there's a massive explosion from the other side of town as someone stopped giving a shit.

I summon up a rifle and look through the scope. Scanning the horizon. I may not be great with it but I can at least use it well.

I managed to see some familiar glints of black and gold likely from Scrap's or Maya's uniform. And I thought they were going to be the more diplomatice ones.. Urgh unless things went south and someone wanted a fight.

"Wonderful and I thought it would be Emma causing this bullshit." I mutter.

Then my earpiece went off. "This is Scrap. Saber is eliminated and Archer has been acquired. Could have done without Maya's servant setting off some fireworks. But we are in one piece mostly. Rider escaped along with Blondie. Heading back to base now." At least they aren't dead. But they are likely to get an earful from Emma or me when they get back.

"Well things are done on my end." Emma grumbled.

"Yeah luckily you weren't making much noise till the end. Also Scrap's making us all dinner by the way or paying for it." Need to give her that shit at least.

"Well I didn't really have to be that loud till the end. The Lancer was laughable. Guess it didn't help I beat em to death with the spear the Lancer was using." Emma says.

"Good spear from what I remember him having. Might be able to replicate it if I study it for a bit." I hear Emma basically shrug as she didn't really have a use for it.

"Works see if you can catch it." I then here a small boom as I see the spear flying over to the general direction Scrap was.

I catch a glimpse of several impact barriers being put up each one falling one after the other as the spear broke through them till it hit the ground with a crash. "Well it at least missed me.. Barely. I'm lucky all I got was a flesh wound…" Scrappy replied back… I'm dealing with crazy people… But I already knew that.. And I don't have much room to talk.

"Damn. My aim was better than I thought." Emma says.

"Don't flatter yourself this spear is like a heart seeking missile… though it was fucked with given wraith don't really have a heart." I chuckle when Scrappy said that. Little tidbit and knock off to Emma.

"I hear that as an insult." I say. I then hear another soft boom due to the distance.

Again I see more impact barriers thrown up but a good amount more than before. This time it stopped at the last two. I hope Emma doesn't take this as a challenge.

"Come on not going to let that impact?" Emma asks.

"I'm not stupid and Maya is still trying to get pebbles out of her hair." Scrap replied making me look at my two servants.. We should really go before Emma throws one at me.

"Yeah lets go." I tell them. As I hear Emma and Scrap bicker at each other for the next minute or so.

Once I get to home base for here, I have llya tossed in a cell for later. I sent Iskander on patrol while I grabbed Atalanta and tossed her onto a bed naked. I needed some stress relieve and she was close enough to my liking to enjoy. I don't think I can knock them up… Then again they have enough energy to do it. Eh I'll deal with it later. Right now I have a pussy I need to make purr.

I lean down as I start playing with her. Teasing her pleasure spots once I find them. She blushed and moaned having the sensitivity of a virgin. Her tail swished wildly as I move a hand to caress her cat ears making her purr in delight. I'll likely end up keeping her. She'd be great to keep Vert company.

I then reach down and began to play with her tail experimenting. For some it is pleasurable but it's not for others.

She purrs as I rub it but flinches when I grab it too hard. I get a bead on what she likes and doesn't like. I love hearing her purr more than I like seeing her flinch.

Right as we were getting into the groove of things I hear a wolf whistle. "Already boning the new guys." Came Emma's annoying voice.

I grumble at that. "My bad if I like hearing the lioness purr and she's enjoying letting off some stress." I bark back as I do my best to keep things going. It's good Atalanta is into this to keep up her end so I don't lose momentum.

Emma just chuckles. "Have fun with the pussy in there." She says laughing as she walks away.

I feel Atalanta place her hands on my cheeks before kissing me. "Don't mind her. Just continue where you left off." I smirk with an invitation like that who am I to refuse.

I then start trailing my hand along her inner thigh. "That works."

She purrs softly into my ear as we kick off an annoying day with some good old fun in the bed. Every inch of her was soft and smooth to the touch. I'm running a guess that she was likely from a high social class from her day by her skin care.

Afterwards we just lay there on the bed. Gladly reinforced for my body. "I hope you enjoyed yourself." I say to her.

She nuzzles into my chest affectionately. "I did. I think you're the first master in history to actually bed their servant.. To be honest I'm glad it was you rather than a guy.. No offense but most I heard were brutes in bed." Atalanta's tail lazily swung from side to side as she was relaxing.

"Maybe here but from where I'm from some females are like that also."

"Hmm well I'm still glad you're someone that knows how to treat their lover." That does have me wondering could I have knocked her up from energy or not. Though as I was pondering this I heard the door to the place open and something tossed into the room next door. Guess Scrap must be back. I'd be more worried about her but she's a big girl now. Still Maya is a bit of another story.

"Well I'm glad to be in that category. Do you wish to lay here or go to interact with everyone?"

"I'm fine either way. As long as we can do this again before bedtime. You're good in bed.. But I'm curious.. I heard some magic could give a women… You know a stick between her legs…" She was blushing up a storm trying not to say a penis.

"Yes. I even have a ring that'll give me one. And I wouldn't mind with a cutie like you."

"Thank you.. I would like to try it that way tonight.. Maybe use what they call a condom nowadays. Us Heroic spirits.. We do have all the organs we did in life in the right places. If a female servant got.. Pregnant. Well the only big drawback would be more energy getting pulled and I couldn't go into my spirit form." Now that hardly sounds like a bad thing. I'll just have a good bed warmer for a while. If that crash course Scrap gave me was right if I took her to Ultra she would be able to sustain both herself and the baby by the comparatively high natural level of magic in the air.

Which will be good. "If that happened. I'll protect you. Even if it should be the other way around." Though Vert may berate me for grabbing another one… Though she did suggest me to make a harem.. And that's why she made me marry her. Eh I can just say I'm building me and Vert a harem.

"I saw you fight. You're strong though I'm an archer so I can still do something. Just not much." She gives my cheek a kiss as she got up her cute butt remaining firm while her trail does a few flicks as she puts on some casual clothes. She was more of a lilith build than Vert's more well endowed one.. But her athletic form more than made up for that.

This will be my last addition to the harem though. Don't want too many now. "Even if you don't do much it'll be enough."

"Alright. So I've been meaning to ask what was your relation to those other masters? It's rare to see that many mages in one place much less work together. My understanding in a grail war most mages are at each other's throats." Atalanta asked heading to the door her tail wrapping around her waist under her skirt as if she needed to hid- right normal people outside not normal here. Still we were greeted by some homunculus bowing to us before politely entering to clean the room when we left… huh housekeeping is at least doing their job.

"Well Emma is a friend with Maya being her daughter and Scrap is my daughter." I say to answer her question.

"I see. And from the looks of it Scrap is mentoring Maya? Odd but guess you all aren't normal mages." We get to the dining room and see Shuten Treating Scrap to some strong alcohol as she was nursing her wounds.. Which she was pretty roughed up.. I could hear her bones still popping into place as missing or burned flesh regenerated. Guess the booze helps lessen the pain. Still looks like she got a good thrashing.

"Guess things were pretty rough at your location?" I ask.

"You can say that. Things were going smoothly till that Saber sensed Mordred going Berserk trying to attack her. Then more shit showed up causing more chaos. Then Arturia Pendragon that Saber decided to unleash a noble phantasm out of the fucking blue. Which luckily Maya's Servants were able to counter with their own long enough for Tomoe to kill the Saber with her own. Then Rin decided to be an uppity bitch trying to intimidate me while I was wounded from her servant. So I cut her hand off and stole her command seals and made her archer mine ordering him to stand down. Not illegal in this grail war. Actually happens a lot. But as for where the archer is right now?" I was starting to wonder how much alcohol was hitting her.

She gestured towards the kitchen where a tan skinned guy with snow white hair was cooking like some seasoned chef. "He's in the kitchen cooking. Well that Shiro kid asked me to save Rin at any cost. So I'm having him work for me. Maybe start up a decent monster hunting branch here with him acting in a combat role once he's up to snuff." Scrap took another swig of her bottle gently scratching the back of Shuten's head causing the Oni to um as she still had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Still have some business but I should be able to finish it up with Emiya over there. With Shuten's help I should be able to get Gilgamesh drunk enough to deal with the weirder part of the mission. Just be glad your the one they picked to basically sleep with the guy. Which is why I'm thankful for Shuten given one of her things is strong ass booze. Strong enough to make him black out drunk with the scent alone. You know I'm bi just don't like jerk be in charge sex. Plus I rather save the real fun for my girls. Taming Shuten will take some time but she's not too bad just really mischievous." Scrap said with a shrug leaning back as she looked mostly fine now and the popping stopped.

"Also don't mess with Rin she's in the medical room. She's volunteered for some special surgery to make herself stronger… Also I may have given Maya too much pain killers.. Or just enough of the good stuff as she's.. Rather lucid right now you could say." Oh.. That good stuff the stuff you give someone to stop complaining about the pain.. Emma is just going to love that. Eh Maya's servants will make sure she stays safe and sound. I wonder if Scrappy is always this talkative when drunk.

"Ah. Hopefully Emma doesn't mess with her too much." I say to her. I don't know how painful it is for them to heal but they do heal slower than normal Silver Demons. Emma is a very special case.

"Yeah one can hope but she is Maya's mom so there's that. So since I've been mostly blabbing to you anything you'd like to ask me?" Scrap asked as she stretched having stopped drinking while Shuten went away as Raiko walked in. Her perky large breasts only bouncing slightly as she walked in with a sweater and sweatpants. Seems she was dressing just to be comfortable right now.. Still I can see why Scrappy was staring she was a lovely sight to behold.

"I know I've looked at the details of the mission is there a hidden adjective?" I ask her.

Scrappy sighs. "Yeah one big one, the magic Association is paying a lot if we can gather semen samples from one of the unique specimens here. That being Gilgamesh. He's a freaking prick in his archer form. They're paying 20k per vial. Even more if I carry and raise off spring for them. Something being about the other gods they asked said no and being a hybrid like I am made one of their choices. I hate it but the cash is too good to pass up for bearing with it. Urgh I hope they don't think just cause being a decendant of Zoey increases my sex drive means I don't have standards."

I had mixed feelings about this. "I have to say. I don't care about the standards but I am against you knocking yourself up for money." I say to her.

Scrap sighs. "Yeah I get it.. They just keep driving the point of all the qualities they want. Urgh I'll just get the vials and leave them at. They're likely others that would do that stuff for a living. Sorry just a little stressed right now. Got another damn text about a meeting request." And I know meeting also stands for shouting matches.

"You can talk to me whenever. Remember that and if those meetings are a problem just ask either me or Emma to go to them. I doubt they'd say much with us there."

"Yeah I would but this is a unit leader only meeting. You or Emma wouldn't be allowed in. Besides the main smuck is all talk given I've repeatedly kicked his ass so he's pretty much just bark at this point. Unless you or Emma can come up with something." Scrap said as she leaned against Raiko downing another shot of saki.

"Hmm. I'll think of something and I'll bring it up when I think of it before the meeting starts."

"Alright. Well the meeting isn't that far away. Maybe talk to Emma about it? We'll be leaving like a day or two after I finish the rest of the stuff here. Just relax you and Emma handled most of the heavy lifting. Just leave the tedious clean up for me to do." Scrap told me as she got up and gave Raiko gentle kiss and her breasts a grope before leaving heading off.

Well they do have similar breast size. "If you need any help. Just say something. I'll always be here." I say to her.

"I will. Still I need to be able to adapt can't depend on you all the time to solve my problems then again I guess it works both ways. Since I can read a good amount of things you can't." Yeah like japanese for one.

"You don't have to depend on me all the time. The main thing is to have someone watching your back. You don't always have to do it alone." I say.

"Got it, that is why I like working in teams mostly. Granted that'll start happening more often once I get my unit fully out from Dogma which they really don't like but alls that left is for the paperwork to be processed pretty much nothing he can do right now. Well I'm off. I'll flare my energy if I need some backup or send a text." Scrappy told me as she left the house fully the door closing behind her.

I noticed Atalanta was sleeping on the couch before I felt a hand slid down my pants rubbing my vagina. "Oh still wet down there? Horny girl." I hear Emma snicker making a tick mark form on my head. I do not like being touched down there without some form of consent.

"You must be hornier than you look if you're still wet after that." She says.

I growl at that grabbing her ass hard to send try to get her to stop. "I just got down from having sex. And last time I checked I didn't give you permission to touch me there or any form of consent."

She removed her hand and held them both up. "Fine fine. I'll leave you be in that regard then." She says smirking.

I grumble she got me worked up. "Well since you got me so worked up you should fix it." I say as I bent her over the counter and yanked off her lower clothing before shoving the herm ring on. Slamming into her pretty much dripping pussy. And she called me horny.

She groaned. "Good thing I keep this damn ring on. Now you're not as big as I'm used to but I bet you can screw me harder."

I shrug picking up the force on my thrusts. Saves me the trouble of pulling out. "If this is what you wanted you could have asked."

She just rolls her eyes. "I just got a little horny after eating the pudding cup I had." She says. I know what was actually in that cup. If I'm right hers is a mix of actual pudding and Luna's cum.

"Just let me know next time you need one k? Also cool if we talk while we fuck." I say hitting into her hard enough to sound almost like thunder.

She grunts. "Sure knock yourself out."

I reach around to play with her firm breasts. "So Scrap is being requested to another meeting with the dick head and it's apparently unit leaders only. I was wondering if we could do anything to ruin the bastards day so Scrap doesn't need to deal with another shouting match." I say to her as I kept pounding away.

"We-ell. Mainly when there's a meeting with one of Omega's squads or factions with some of Lia's faction or the neutral faction. He has someone overlooking the meeting in case so-something happens."

"I see so you being a ranking officer could go in as the one over seeing it. You know to remind the guy of the time when you trashed his office." I suggest as I move a hand down to pinch her clit.

"I-I'll ask Omega about it." She groans.

"Alright sounds good to me but she said it was fairly soon like just sprung on her. You getting close to cumming yet Emma? I'm not stopping till your satisfied." I say going even harder and faster putting my weight into each thrust.

"I'm about there but from how you're acting you're real close so you may have to come twice to my one. And remember Shadow place travels faster so it'll be answered by then."

I give a few more thrusts before I climax in her still thrusting. "Sounds good to me. Hopefully the bastard doesn't try to pull an accident that'd get Scrap and Maya killed." This caused Emma to get tighter on me.

"I'd make sure he'd disappeared then." She growls.

"Yeah if that happens and if it does I'd be happy to bust some heads with you as your Juggernaut." l tell her as I feel her getting about to cum with how she twitched on me.

She just chuckles. "I can ha-andle it just fine thank you very much." She says as she clamps on me as she came.

I lean down to kiss her neck lovingly. I hilt in her a few more times before kicking off into her hair. "Alright just offering at least I got you off. If you want more there's a mouthy brat in one of the holding cells you can use. I'd even let you borrow a herm ring to do it with."

"Sounds good and I have one of those rings if I want to use it. Even if I haven't tried it yet. I heard it creates your dick as big as if you were born with it."

"Huh didn't know that. Scrap made this one for me and so far no complaints." I was a good sized with it and it felt great. "Also we are pretty much on rest mode as Scrap cleans the tedious things up. Apparently the magic what everyone wanted some samples taken, even wanted some things from Scrap I quickly said no to."

"And I take it from the direction of the talk it involved Scraps womb?" She asks as she cleaned herself.

"Yeah they were offering her a lot of money to have a kid using that Gilgamesh's semen. Didn't know the amount but it sounded a lot more than the 20k per vial thing they were doing. Still didn't sit right with me." I say causing Emma to chuckle. "Sounds like easy money to me."

I give her a look when she said that. "Yeah seven months of carrying.. Wait… Elders can do that whole birth by sharicite thing…"

"If we were to have sex with someone yes. We can have 20 children a year and the sharicite will birth a child per person we sleep with once every three years. Though we won't get knocked up unless someone knocks us up with semen." She says.

"Okay define sleep with in case Scrap comes walking home with a kid in her arms." I ask wanting to get all the details.

"If she's an elder she'd literally have to fuck them." She says. If she did that I'll bitch her out a little bit since I've shared my displeasure for it.

"So hand jobs or blow jobs don't count got it. Um.. Think I should go after her… Hey that Oni girl Shuten gave her some strong alcohol could some alcohol affect someones judgement?" That Raiko girl didn't seem to like Shuten at all.

"No shit. Or have you forgotten that? I heard some of your life was based on someone's alcoholism." She says to me.

I grumble. "Yeah no I'm trying to get away from that. I'm more wondering about magical qualities in it that could lets say make someone more inflicted to doing things they normally wouldn't like sleep with? I'm just a little worried that Oni Shuten will try something."

She sighs. "It's still the same. Magical qualities or no. It depends on the person. Yes they may get away with drinking more but they still act the same once drunk."

"Alright.. I don't think I've seen Scrap drunk before but if Zoey is any indication she's a horny ass drunk. Just checking I get worried about her… Urgh now I'm even more worried that loli will try something!" I groan. I just need to go and find Scrap… Just she never told me where she was going specifically.

"If you wish to check on her she's about a mile or so west from here. I'm going to check on Maya." She says walking off.

"Great thanks. Also Scrap gave her some good pain killers so she might be a little off at least." I tell her as I get my things ready while Raiko looked a little nervous but it was like she didn't want to intrude on Scrap as a manner of respect.

"That's fine. Won't be the first high person I've messed with." She says as she left.

"Yeah and your first daughter to be shadowfied. I wonder if it took more than one shot to make work." I say patting Raiko's shoulder to let her know I'll take care of Scrap as I took off the ring and fixed my pants before going to the front door.

"Let's go and check on her real quick." I say to her as I opened the door.

Raiko gives me a short bow as she follows me. "Thank you. I know I worry about her more than I should. But I've dealt with this Shuten before. She is not to be trusted."

"I'll break her over my knee then if she does try anything." I say.

"She's more hurt by my Katana. But still her alcohol is rather potent. Even a sniff of it's aroma can make someone heavily drunk. The look on her face. I worry she planned to rape Scrappy once she completed her task." Raiko muttered to me worriedly.

"Even if you're katana hurts her more. It'll still hurt when I break her bones." I mutter as we started jogging.

"Just don't go for her womb in case she had Scrap use that ring you said she had." Right a herm ring.. I'll try but depends how bad she messed with Scrap.

"Fine I'll just break her limbs then." I grumble.

"Better. Now what shall be our approach when we find her?" My immediate response was going to be bust the door down. Or pull Scrap protectively behind me.

"I'd say just bust in there. Catch em by surprise if necessary."

Raiko nods before we see Mordred helping Scrap to a bench rubbing her head… Scrap's normally pristine clothes also looked a mess right now as if hastily thrown on.

I walk up to them. "Care to explain what happened?" I ask.

"Shuten got her drunk off her ass after Scrap collect the samples. Then Scrapped put a weird ring on that.. Gave her a dick as she fucked Shuten.. and fucked her with that Gil guy...He looked weirded out to be honest.. I was taking a stroll around the block when I heard you know what. Still Emo is doing better now after taking a detox pill. I hope you don't mind me offing the the guy. Shuten left somewhere." Well saves me the freaking trouble.

"Ugg. That's fine thanks for doing that." Sometimes I fucking wished Scrappy sometimes actually listened.

"At least he knew what he was doing even though he was on bottom for the entire thing. Might have hurt his ego. I was mostly hate fucking Shuten at that point. And Mordred you were patrolling further out than I asked of you. I hope you weren't playing with cats again or I'm going to fuck you like I did Shuten.." Scrap then took out her tome. "Hey Michelle. Do me a favor and escort Sakura and her servant Rider to our place. She texted me about my offer. Were going to help her with her crest worm problem and take that sexy servant off her hands so she can live a semi normal life with Shirou." Michelle's human form came out with a shrug looking like a preteen now. At least Scrappy is taking this we-... Okay I think it was more of Scrap fucking both of them..

"Yet why did you fuck them out here? You know instead of at the house?" I ask.

"Gil would have sensed something was up. Shuten.. Well yeah she wouldn't have tried shit in the house. But it was soo fun messing with Shuten. She had nice look of panic when I used a spell to make her as tight as possible as a sort of punishment. As for Gil… I sort of shoved a horse penis shaped vibrator up his ass. Turns out he's a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and his magic resistance isn't too impressive." I see Scrappy smile and stretch. "Haven't had that much fun fucking with dumbasses in a while."

"Well lets get back home for abit alright. I'll make us something." I say to her.

"Fine if Emiya isn't done cooking. Just have some patients to tend to before I'm done with the day. Once night hits I'm going to be treating my loyal servants to a nice fuck." Scrap says with a shrug getting up and leaning on me with Raiko wrapping an arm around her waist.

She'd most likely be drunk for the rest of the night. "They can wait for a few minutes for you to eat something." I say to her.

"Fine..Raiko can you carry me?" Scrap asked leading to be Japanese beauty carrying her in a bridal carry who knew Scrap was a bit childish when drunk.

I choose not to say anything as we walked back.

Hopefully after she deals with the bullshit with Mathew she'll be able to take her own squad with her for back up. Once we got home I saw someone prepared us a minifest with basically most foods I normally eat.

"This all looks great." I say out loud.

I hear the guy… Emiya was it say something in japanese.. Before Scrap replied the same taking a seat. "Alright let's be sure to enjoy the cooking to nor insult the chef. Also the drinks have some nightshades I believe it was called mixed in."

"Sounds good. Which reminds me I've not been eating it as much as I should."

"Yes. And you do need a fair amount. Be sure to drink up lots then." Scrappy said as she got a few glasses and started piling meats and egg rolls onto her plate while taking a blow of soup.

I sit down besides her as I got my plate ready also. "I'll drink as much as I wish." I say to her. I then see Emma carrying Maya in.

Maya giggles. "Hey look mommy it's thanksgiving already. But why aren't you dressed up as the Turkey this time." She giggles again clearly high off her ass… I wish I had whatever she got back when I got shot a lot.

"Because I didn't want to." She says as she sat down in a chair with Maya in her lap.

"Aww then Rom and Ram will be sad. Oh but there is so much food!" Maya exclaimed looking around with childish enthusiasm. I'm so glad we can stop calling her minigear now.

"Yes I've noticed. Now pick out what you want so I can get it for you." Emma says to her.

Maya did so picking a lot of heavy meats, Some fish, a glass of grape juice… And I think some kind of stir fry with crab meat.

Emma gets it ready. "Want any dressing on any of it?" She asks. Which made me notice how there was several types. Hmm. I'd just go with what I'm used to.

"The Teriyaki one for the meats please. Nee-Chan said it tastes good on meat." I try to resist the urge to comment how Emma still baby's her little girl.

After doing that. Emma made her own plate. "So anything worry some happen?" She asks me.

"Nothing major. Shuten tried to fuck Scrappy with that gil guy but she ended up fucking them.. Also she shoved a horse cock vibrator up his ass." I say with a slight chuckle, hoping she didn't catch that.

She laughs a little. "Talk about a reverse card."

"Yup She's still a little drunk and horny though but her servants will help her later. Still this was a rather quick mission done by like tomorrow or so. Then it's to the meeting. So any updates?" I ask wondering if she picked up anything about what we discussed.

"Well Omega is allowing me to do so since she didn't have to arrange for someone to be there the day of it." She answers.

"That's good. I'll just take a bit of down time with my family for a few weeks before taking care of my other three missions of the year." I tell her. I like to get things done and over with and this way I can spend more time at home.

"This is my fourth of the year so far. I still have one more to go but I got plenty of time for my family. Everyone needs some time off to spend with family." She says as she started eating. Helping Maya when needed.

Yeah I agree with her on that as I started eating as well. The rest of the day went fine though I was curious on what Scrap was doing adding another smoking piece of ass to her harem. This one being a woman with long purple hair. Still more for her to get her lust out on the better. Maybe I'll check on her patients.

Well after I eat of course. I do have to say. I am liking how this guy cooked most of this. I can't wait to eat any meals that Vert cooks. I heard she cooks greatly when she wants to.

After getting a nice stack of plates I finish off the last of my Nightshade laced wine. I think I got a years worth of the stuff in my gut already.

Should last me for awhile at least. "Thanks for the meal." I say standing up.

Emiya nods as I head off. Now where to first. Don't want to interrupt Scrap's breeding session and Atalanta was sleeping on the bed.. Reminds me to give her that boning later with the ring.

I just decide to walk around. It'll give me something to do. Though I could grab a quick nap if I wanted to.

Though I felt something odd in the back of the place. Taking a peak it looked like someone was dumping a load of bodies in our backyard as trash most look to me in their early to mid teens at least. I know Scrap owns this place so I'm kind of piss someone just dumping their crap off here.

Yet who had the audacity to kill all these people and dump them here? I know things are kinda bad but come on.

I got closer and saw some were still moving. And judging from how there aura's felt they were either cheaply or low quality mass production Homunculus. Guess these bastards ran out of use for them and just dropped them off as disposable trash. Made to only be discarded shortly after. Scrap's at least had freedom to choose and an average lifespan at least. They could actually live a life rather than just be tools.

Then again it's like this in many dimensions that have them. Though they need to quit dumping them here. Cracking my knuckles I stomp toward the idiots. "Hey dumb asses this is Private property. Dump your shit here again and I'll guarantee you'll be needing a catheter to piss out of the rest of your wheelchair bound life!" I hear an oh shit as they hurried to drive off. I saw some of Scrap's Homunculus picking up the ones still alive while other went about making a decent grave site for the dead ones.

I can help a little bit at least. I can help digging the grave since that's how some are doing it. Guess I found out what I'm doing for the next few hours.

By the time I was done it was already rather late..Also found out the Homunculus Scrap has are given names starting with the letter of the row they are in.. Still at the end I just wanted to fuck Atalanta get some sleep and hopefully get back to Ultra tomorrow to do the same to Vert.

I go back inside takin a quick shower before heading to bed to see if she was awake or not.

When I got there her butt was in the air as she was leaning down reading a book. She knew how to make an entrancing sight for me to walk in on. I put the ring on and silently stripped, time for some surprise penetration.

I grin as I walk up and thrust about half of myself into her. "You know. I believe you're trying to make me horny as soon as I walked in." I know I'm no where near Zoey's length but I believe I'm thicker even if I'm only around 10 inches.

She purred leaning into my chest. "I was trying to make myself as appealing to your lust as possible. And by the feeling it worked. It hurt somewhat at first but it feels so good now. I want it rough like how beast's mate."

"As you wish." I say thrusting in hilting myself into her. She moaned loudly even tightening on me a bit harder than Emma… Then again Emma regularly took on monster sized dicks.

I groaned as I pulled out before I thrusted back into her. I can see why Zoey got addicted to this.

It felt soo good with very little effort. Didn't take long to satisfy your lust. I quickly began jackhammering into Atalanta feeling an intense urge to breed some more neko's out of her. Vert didn't even feel this good inside as her… Though Vert's titfucks may be better… Then again I have four Verts at my beck and call. Each a different flavor.

"How badly do you wish to be breed kitty cat." I whisper into her ear.

"Bad enough I have a raging fire in my womb only you can sooth." She purred back her pussy tightening even more on me. In other words she only wanted me to breed her.

"Then I'll do my best to knock your little womb up."

She moaned loudly as I felt her climax as I kept fucking her. Luckily for her I was rather close myself.

"Time to be filled kitty." I say. After a few more thrust I hilt in her as I came.

She let out a small roar as I filled her. "Please seal it up for a few weeks I don't want any semen getting out."

"But that would require me to pull out of you." I say to her.

"Mmm You can sheath yourself in the other hole if you want. Or we can just sleep like this and you do it in the morning." She pressed her back into me as her tail tickled my breasts.

"I like the second option." I say to her as I picked her up and moved her.

Atalanta smiles as we lay spooning each other. This was a pleasant night. Can't wait to meet my kittens when Atalanta has them. I'll pay Scrap a visit in the morning.

"Night kitten." I whisper to her as I drifted off.

I had mostly pleasant dreams. Till I had one where I was walking in a red mist feeling unease before I woke up with a maid giving me a sponge bath in bed though I was still in Atalanta leading me to kiss her neck before pulling out to seal up Atalanta's vagina's entrance to her womb.

After I let the maid get done with what she was doing I got dressed as I walked out of the room. Which how Scrap was last night she may still be asleep since it was quite early.

I let my radar guide me to a room reaking of sex… and I saw Mordred, Raiko, Tomoe, and that purple haired chick all with bloated bellies with Scrap's canon nestled between two nice thighs. Guess she was still wearing the ring.. I don't think any of them won't be knocked up.

Guess I'd wait for her to wake up on her own. I decide to take a quick shower before checking on the kitchen.

Like dinner I found Emiya already cooking having by now made a good spread for breakfast.

"Man how long have you been cooking to be this good?" I ask.

"Since I was a kid. My father was a magus killer but he died when I was young still. Cooking is something I'm proud of while being a way for me to distract myself from the world." He told me while still cooking.

"Ah. I have to admit you deserve a medal with how good you make it."

"Thank you. But being able to escape my duties as a counter guardian are enough. From what I hear your world is more pleasant than this one." Can't argue with him there.

"It is. Even though I had to work for it to be that way." I say to him.

"Well you will have me to help where you need it as Lady Smith as asked me to aid you for now." He tells me. That's thoughtful of Scrap still hopefully she gets a place in my dimension since she's pretty much moved there for now.

"I'll inform you when I need it then in the future."

He gives me a bow as I catch Scrappy walking in, out of the corner of my eye dressed in sweatpants and a halter top.

"Finally awake princess?" I ask joking.

"Mostly and not even Zoey called me that. Still I'm good. Debating if I should birth what's forming in my gut via energy or not. It'd be a lot simpler and less time consuming." Scrap said as she began eating a lot.. I wonder how fast the oracle cells in her gut dissolve food.. But I may push her to keep it in her gut.. Just so she has an excuse to take it easy.

"Who's is it? And it may be better if you carry the child since it'll connect you to the child more."

"I don't know might be Kazuto, Might be that Gil guy as I bounced on his dick once out of pity, might also be one of the girls in the room as I did let a few borrow some rings for some extra fun. Don't even know right now if it's more than one currently. Guess it might be better to just carry it and see where it goes from there." Scrap said stretching. "Which means I'll need to put off one of my other missions for a bit. Eh I need some down time anyways."

"Yes you do. You can just stay at my place during it. Though it may be good once the child get about a month along to find out the father of the child." I say to her.

"Yeah it would be nice. There is a rune array for that. Rather simple to be honest. I mostly just feel the energy in my gut is off. Pretty much I'm feeling an energy that's not my own from it." Scrap said as she kept eating.

"Well of course. You're pregnant. There's two big reasons why it would feel weird. One of the energies may be the father, or it is the child's."

"Urgh.. You have a point and that's pretty much what I was thinking. I'll likely be doing maybe some assistant jobs while I'm pregnant." Scrap shrugs. Like decrypting or translating stuff for people?

"That sounds good and it'll most likely count towards your mission count. How about you take a seat so you can eat something this morning."

"Like I haven't already? I'd likely eat most of this stuff if I didn't usually stop myself at the 4th plate." Scrap asked as she sat next to me as she be wolfing down waffles, pastries, and a few sausage/biscuit sandwiches.

"Well I do have to remind you to eat sometimes." I say to her.

"Right you sound just like Kazuto when you say that. Nana really doesn't help in that regard as she's crazy in the kitchen." Scrap told me grimacing.

"Yeah I'd rather not taste what monstrosities she's made for herself. I feel sorry for you in that regard."

Scrap took out some white bland looking pills. "Well in that case would you like to try one. She alway gives triple R pills. They work off of chance some are good and others bad. Never know what you'd get." I give the pills a really long look.

"How about you just get rid of them. For everyone's sakes." I say as I made my plate.

"I would if I could. She somehow knows if I don't eat them and she gives them to me before each mission." Scrappy groaned… I feel for her..

"I guess by your expression when you see her then. Because I don't know how she'd know. I can have it she can't hand out pills that don't have the shadow approval that it's safe." I suggest to her.

Scrap groaned again. "Too freaking late on that one. They are pretty much given the status of one of those chance candies."

"So it doesn't seriously harms someone then. That's something good at least."

"Yeah but the shadow version of Serious harm isn't what our's is. Stomach aches for several hours isn't serious apparently or puking your guts out for the bad ones isn't serious but well the good ones either heal you or give you a buff." Scrap muttered slipping a few onto Emma's prepared plate.

"Well even if it isn't they'd still rate everything by each species. And if it's harmful for humans than they'd say so at least."

"Yeah well its not to shadow races at least. So you want to try one. Maybe both of us try one." Scrap held two in her hand.. Guess it couldn't hurt much.

"Sure don't see too much problem with it." I say taking it and looking at it.

It looked so plain and white it just couldn't be too bad but looks can be deceiving.. I then sealed my fate downing it...It tasted like chocolate and… Chilli peppers.. Not that bad.

But a bad combination. Guess I'll find out what'll happen in a few minutes. "How bad can these things get?"

"Bad enough to be bedridden for a few days or on the toilet for a couple hours. Had one before that gave me food poisoning briefly or was it a venom effect?" She tells me as I felt a warmth spread across my chest followed by.. A sudden urge to get plowed. I felt a need to get fucked by a nice dick.. Preferably a futas since I'm not into guys.

"I should've taken it after I at. I'll be back." I say standing up. I'll just go to Emma or Atalanta. Though Emma would be strong enough to actually please me.

I see Scrap shrug as I left finding Emma showering. I quickly stripe and kiss her. "I need you to put on that herm ring of yours and fuck me now." My voice was husky and I wasn't even in the shower and I was already wet down there. To anyone with a clue they could tell I was beyond horny right now. I basically needed a fuck at this point and I wasn't really asking.

"Fine fine. At least you asked nicely." She says as she took out her herm ring and placed it on. Her dick came out long and skinny. At 13 inches and 2 inches thick. "How'd you like it?" She asks though I was already going to impale myself.

I just push her onto the shower bench and impale myself hard on her bouncing on her dick as hard as I could. It filled me up soo good. "Hard enough that I can feel it." I mutter giving her breasts a good squeezer before holding her face near one of my nipples to make her drink from it. I was pretty much fucking her and myself on her meat stick.

"I don't need to. I'd just let gravity do it for me." She says thrusting up into me then as I came down to meet my thrust.

I moaned loudly at that densing up to max to get it in me harder. She felt good I wonder if she could make some toys to make it even better? Still not complaining this felt great! I don't even care if I get jizzed up my head was swimming in too much pleasure to tell.. That pill might have made me even more sensitive.. Possibly even more fertile during the duration of it.

She grunts as she was forced to basically stay still as I bounced myself. My weight making it hard for her to move.

"Soo good! Getting close! I want it all inside!" I mumble my head haze as I bounced harder wanting to milk every last drop from her.

"Here it comes then." She says as I bounced a few more times on her.

I land on her one more time and clamp down as she came full force in me. The more and more she came in me, the more the haze from my head lifted before I could actually start thinking straight again more or less. At least I didn't have that burning urge for dicks anymore.

"Get off me fatass. I don't think the reinforcements I made to this bench is going to last much longer. Or hell tone down the density."

I quickly go back to my base density and stretch. "Sorry those random food pills Scrap asked me to try are weird."

"So that's why it seemed you went into heat. Though give me a warning next time you dense up like that." She groaned rubbing her thighs.

I give her a cheeky smirk. "Aww though your dick liked it. Maybe you'd like a round two some time. Also Scrap is currently pregnant more likely than not."

"You're right. Now on Scrap I'd have to examine her energy when I touch her. Until she gets to a month it's hard to sense it unless I touch them." She says standing up as the bench broke.

"Right. It might be around there since her and Kazuto fucked. She mostly told me she felt her energy being off around that area." I tell Emma letting her lean on me for support.

"I'll look into it once I get something to eat and the feeling of my legs back."

I pick her and carry her to her bed getting a towel and drying her off myself. "Alright. Just a question do CPU's normally use their HDD forms to fight a lot? I've done it in the past but with my raw strength in base I normally don't have a reason to go that far." Heck the last time I used it in combat was with that Zoey reject.

"It depends on the person. Some like to use it a lot but most don't like using it until something challenging appears. Most CPUs don't have the luxury to go into HDD for more than two hours at most at a time. Sometimes a day."

"I see I'll have to see what I can manage with my shadow CPU form or if Scrap already tested it for me. Just only ever seen Scrap use her form to fly, heck even fighting me she didn't go into it." It was just a little odd to me given what I've seen.

"Yeah it just depends on the person and what they're used to." She says.

"Alright so want me to dress you? By the way I have to ask are you going to undye your hair at some point?" I ask noticing at least a twelfth of her hair was now purple.

"No. It shouldn't even have gotten to this point." She says.

"I see must use some high end dye to get it like that. Still I think you look cuter with purple and not a more friendless Noire." I say getting one of her eyebrows to twitch at that remark.

She just scowls. "I've had it like this for years. I'm not just going to change it. Much less back to purple. And the dye I usually buy comes around to around a thousand for a small bottle." She says.

I play with her dick a little. "Alright I'm sorry. How about you take the ring off so I can lick your pussy to make things up to you. I'm quite good at it." I'm not bragging that much.

"It would've been better if you said that before you started rubbing my dick." She complains.

"Yeah well it's like poking a big sausage around. Besides I'm a bit bored right now." I say before we hear footsteps. "Hey mom can I um talk to yo-" Maya stood in the doorway staring at us… Or did she just faint standing up?

"Come on not like you haven't seen me naked before. We're not even doing anything." Emma says to her. Then again I was kind of rubbing her dick.

"R-Right.. So can I talk with you mom?" Maya said with a blush starting to walk in.

"Sure what do you wish to talk about?" Emma asks summoning another bench to sit on. Her dick still on display.

"Well first off I was rather high when me and Scrap got home so I don't remember much. But still I hope I didn't disappoint you." I stop playing with Emma's dick and give the two some space this was getting a bit personal.

I saw Emma give me a look from the corner of her eye as I stopped before she looked back at Maya. "No you did not. Even if you did act a little funny at one point. I am proud with how you worked together with Scrap yesterday to take care of your enemies."

Maya quickly hugged Emma. "Thank you mom it's so good to hear that from you."

She just pats Maya's back. "Well I'm glad to say it."

Maya leaned in more snuggling her head between Emma's breasts. "Hey mom is being a leader hard?" I can tell from Emma's face the close proximity to Maya pressing against her dick was making her a little hot under the collar.

"Depending what you're the leader of but yes for most it is quite hard sometimes but we have everyone around us to help when needed."

"So that means I have to do my best to support big sis!" She exclaimed leading to Emma groaning as Maya rubbed against her dick.

Which made Maya know she was rubbing against Emma's dick. "Yep." Emma says trying to play the groan off like it didn't happen.

"Um okay.. So you have any advice?" It was funny when Maya basically sat on Emma's lap still causing Emma to twitch at the subtle movements. I whisper a funny prank spell I learned to make Emma's pleasure spots more sensitive to mess with her.

She sends me a small glare. "I sadly can't offer much but just pay attention to how she acts. If she needs help and she doesn't say it. Just step in and help the best you can and try to cheer her up when she is down." She says as precum was coming out of her dick. Some of it getting on Maya.

"Okay. Can I get some milk as a reward then mom? I've been a good girl right?" Maya rubbed up again to stare at Emma's bust.

"Sure and yes you've been a good girl." Emma says to her. I know she doesn't want to say no. Then again she may cum if Maya did go to get some milk due to my little trick.

I saw Maya grin and suck on Emma's left breast while the right was tended to by Maya's hand rubbing it to get the milk going for when she went to it next. Emma began moaning as her face scrunched up trying to fight the urge to cum. Man I wish I had some form of conjuring to make a dildo go up Emma's ass to set her off.

She held herself off until Maya switched breast. Emma groaned as she came a good half gallon onto Maya. Covering her from the chest down. Some getting onto her face.

Maya blinked before scooping some off her cheek. "Huh? Pudding? But were did it come from… Oh… Should I taste it?" She asked sheepishly looking at it.

"Your choice. Shouldn't be too bad." Emma says to her.

She tastes what she already had on her finger. "Mmm pudding." I snicker when she says that. "Oh in that case why don't you share some with the big sister your crushing on."

"Hmm. Sure." She says getting up.

Emma then looks at me as Maya left. For some reason she wasn't acting like her shy self for some reason. "For that stunt you pulled I'm ramming you till this thing goes down." She says to me.

"Fine by me. I don't really mind that much." It was enjoyable last time though I was high.

"Good. Cause if I take this ring off before it gets soft. It'll bug me all god damn day till I put the ring back on to just get off."

"Figures then again you have a high ass sex drive so makes sense." I took out a stone from a pouch Scrap gave me and threw it at the wall where it impacted making an energy ripple across the room. "Some noise dampening and privacy so we aren't interrupted."

"Good we'll be here for a few hours." She says grabbing me and bending me over the bench she created.

"Then be sure to change the position every now and then." I say as this long fuck session began.. I'm so going to be knocked up after this.

She doesn't say anything as she began fucking me. The room was filled with wet smacks, moans, and groans for the next few hours till we were both satisfied. With me not feeling my legs much after.

In the end I was cuddling with Emma when a lily popped in to slurp up some of Emma's cum. Guess we've been in here long enough. Are we done yet? Guess we'll need to check in with Scrap.

I groan shakily getting up. "Urgh Well guess we should meet up with Scrap to see if we can leave now since she was taking care of everything else."

"Yeah lets. I want to see how Maya is." She says getting up also helping me up. My legs being shaky. She takes her ring off causing her dick to disappear.

"Thanks for the help. She should be with Scrap right now due to the whole pudding thing." I tell her as we threw our clothes on and headed out.

Well after we cleaned up. "Bet no one fucked you that hard before that long." She says smirking as she helped me walk.

"Yeah you bet your ass on that. I'd be down to do that again every once and a while to scratch that certain itch that my lovers can't scratch." Truth be told I doubt anyone I remotely trust other than Emma could do the same.. Well trust enough to fuck that is.

She chuckles. "Well just come by my house or give me a call when you need it." She says grinning.

"Will do. Oh yeahI don't normally wear protection. But eh Another reason for me to stick with Scrap." Emma just shrugged at that my problem not her's.

When we got to the living room we saw Scrap's harem laying around while she was reading a book with Maya resting her head on Scrap's lap.

"So I take it your pill had a somewhat similar affect?" I ask her. Either that or she was just horny.

"Not really I was just horny. Mine was basically a shadow exprosses double length. They helped burn off some energy." Scrap said as she gently pets Maya's head.

"Well mine made me go into heat. So how did Maya act when she came out here?" I ask as Emma helped me sit down.

"She asked me to try some pudding she had. She was a lot more confident than usual even asking for a kiss and some snuggle time afterwards. Naturally I allowed her to indulge herself a little but no more than that. Given I still see her more or less as a younger sister.. Given I've never actually met my biological younger sister… Still holding off on that for now to be honest." I guess why given both her mom and that place have left a sour taste in her mouth but at some point they need to meet.

Emma just doesn't say anything letting us talk. "Well at least you have another little sister that you see in your eyes. And if you need someone to go with you to meet your other little sister I'll go with if you need the support."

"Thanks I'll be taking you up on that. After I deal with the Project QUEEN mission with Maya. It's a simple mission collect more files gather intel maybe samples if we are lucky, Maybe kill an aragami. Either way shouldn't be gone too long due to AAC625401A being about ten shadow years in speed. But that won't be for about another 7-8 months. But Yeah she'll be another little sister even if she does have romantic feelings for me." Scrappy said putting away her book and gently holding Maya.

"Well yeah for younger people some people they look up to they will have a crush on. She may get over it in a few years." Emma says.

"Yeah hopefully. Speaking from experience with your Nepgear Emma? Well either way we can head back to Ultra whenever your ready you two." I see Emma grin evilly as she likely wanted to show her Kaiju off at some point.

"Well which Nepgear you talking about?" Emma asks. "There are many I've messed with."

"Your biological sister Nepgear.. That I heard you slept with a few times. Due to less than desirable reasons." Well it's sort of common gossip at this point.

"Well yes. A few times though I'm mainly fucking a different a different Nepgear." She answers.

"Maybe I should rename my Nepgear so you don't mix them up in the future. So Emma still bored? Kinda want to see my princess if you're ready." I tell her as Scrap is mostly the one making the portals.

"Its fine if she stays that way. I mean hell that was her name in her own dimension. Only reason a few of my residents changed names was their own choice and basically other forms of them keeps visiting. And yes I'm still a little bored."

I quickly think of a suggestion. "Well this Red heart in my dimension is pretty strong you could try asking her for a spar when we get there or try some gaming." I offer as I give Scrap a hand motion to open the portal.

"Guess we'll see once we get there." She says stretching.

I nod getting up with Scrap's help making my way into the now deployed portal with the Servants and Maya. Oh right there's still that effing meeting.

"Shouldn't we wake them all up or we leaving them here?" I ask.

Scrap looks and whistles calling over some housekeepers to carry them through. "That should work and saves us the hassle of doing it one by one."

"What about my other summon?" Asks Emma grinning.

"I've asked Michelle to transport it to Gemstone for you to figure out what to deal with later. How you summoned Shin Godzilla or equivalent is beyond me. But it since it has both genders has taken a shine to you Emma. I remcommend a human form for it if you want to fuck and breed it." Scrap mentioned being on point. She's using her brain for once it seems.

Emma chuckles. "Guess I will have to get working on that. Though I'm going to have to teach it the basics afterwards."

"One of those is how to please her mates?" I asked following the last one through.

She just smirks. "That's one of them. But you have to think it has never been human."

"Well humanoid at least. It's going to be a learning course for her. Though you already have a lot of monster girls already." Soon however we were in ultra outside of my house.

"Yeah but none that wasn't turned into one. I'm going to have to make sure she doesn't piss on the floor or try to burn shit down." She says.

"Yeah have her wear something like a diaper for the first week and keep her in a room of fireproof stuff for a month. Also Luna's cum being everywhere would make her smell like the alpha right?" I say right before Peashy slams into me.

"Sounds good and yes most likely. Since it'll seem like she has the most mates. Hell she even screws some of the futas."

"Yeah.. Which reminds me. Mind sending some futas between the ages of 12-15 to my place for play dates. I want to set my kids up with some nice dickgirls." Which is true and the easiest way to have grandchildren.

"Sure I can ask. I'm not going to force them to come over. Though you'd have to get used to Luna's pudding cups being at your place."

"Yeah I want Rina to play with me again." Shouted Peashy still hugging my waist.

"You can just come to my place if you want Peashy." Emma says.

"But she promised to come here to play with me for a sleep over!" I pat Peashy's head as she's very clingy to me.

"I'll talk to her over it then. I don't know if she has asked or not to come over here yet."

"Yay! Come on miss Compa baked cookies!" She says pulling us to the mansion.

I grin as I let her drag me back to the mansion. I should be here for the next few months. Guaranteed I'm most likely pregnant.

~Time Skip One month~

Scrap came back exhausted after the meeting with a cut on her cheek. I asked About the meeting and well. "Yeah some crazy person tried to kill me no doubt hired by the bastard."

"How did the meeting itself go?" I ask. Both of us were currently pregnant. Her a about a week or so further.

"He pretty much tried to strong arm Blood and Cradle to stay with Dogma only for Emma to shut him up and me basically severing the tied of Dogma with the fact Cradle and Blood would be flourishing, That we can more than stand on our own and that Dogma at this point is nothing more than a parasite to us leaching off our hard work and success. We are the only ones actively researching shit and progressing rather than pursue the status Quo which sorry dies rather fucking fast in the shadow dimension. You have to constantly be moving forwards. But yeah he was furious at that and left storming off with even his sister wanting nothing to do with him and she already had issues." Scrap said with a sigh… So much damn drama.

"So when were you attacked? Was it during or after the meeting? And are you alright?"

"During the meeting. But Emma crushed their head in. I just got this cut tackling Alissa down. Had Michelle check it out there's nothing to worry about from the cut other than the material of the knife makes the wound heal slower. But yeah me and the twins are fine. Just a question though. Would you be fine if Blood and Cradle set up out posts within your nation? It'd basically be an extension of the guilds but better armed." Scrap asked and I didn't really see the harm as long as they mind their manners.

"I don't see the harm in it. It'll mean it'll be closer to where you will be staying. Hell it would mean you'd be home a lot more." I say to her. Yeah while she was knocked up with twins. I was somehow only knocked up with one. Though my child will be weighing more than three times what hers will be combined.

"Yeah you got that right. I could basically work from here and help out. Also most of our non shadow dimension bases have portals connecting them so a plus if I'm needed elsewhere. Saves me a lot of time. Also safe training environments for the kiddos. I'll just need to purchase some sections of land to have the engineers and such start building. It'll be nice seeing Licca again." Scrap sighed as she leaned back into the couch. Right she also had her own place now. Somewhere north west of the main city in the quiet forests near some mountains.

Though it still is in my nation. "I would've liked if you stayed by my place but it is livable. Not like it's crowded much where I live."

"Eh I can have something put in that'll basically link the places. Just wanna have a place of my own you know and I basically have two wives now and well Kazuto wanted a place to call her own for her gaming set up." Ah makes sense.

"Reasonable. I can have a small closet remade for that link. You can come over during meals."

"That works. And sounds good or you can come over to ours for the same. Just be careful Nana is actually a decent chef with a recipe but Kazuto loves spicy food. Me I'm decent but I also like to keep meals simple." Scrap warned in case we do an every other week switch thing. I'm glad rotations aren't a thing in Omega's faction.

"Alright though I don't think that kitchen of yours could make enough for everyone so you may have to come over anyways to cook the food."

"Maybe depends if I get it expanded later on or not but yeah your's would be easier for now. But it's nice to change things up every now and then. So Kazuto and Nana are fawning over me and the rest. Though Mercury is still enjoying herself a lot she took her first steps when I got back. Got it on Video." I can't blame them more often than not babies are cute. Just take Mercury as an example.

"It's always good to see them take their first steps. Heck now that you're home more you can see them more as they grow up."

"Yeah hopefully. Also Merlyn is going to be hanging around a lot more given we like to talk about magic alot. She's brilliant just a prideful bitch sometimes. I wonder if Mercury will take more after me or her dad?" Scrap mumbled the last part to herself. As she leaned back.

"Well from how Mercury acts sometimes. I'd say you." I say to her.

"Curious, slight bit of mischief with a hint of explosives. Come to think of it I haven't done that slime prank on anyone in a while maybe I should do it do Kazuto some time." Scrap chuckled to herself as she remembered her younger days.

"Make sure you record it. Or heck if you do play the prank on her do it once she gets out of the shower."

"Right after she just finished bathing and her body is bare for the cold slime to hit her. Perfect. I'll be sure to record it and send you a copy of it. Also Kazuto fainted when I told her I was pregnant." Yeah that's normal for a person in their mid teens to hear they are going to be a parent.

"Shouldn't you have told me that when you told her? That was a week or so ago if I'm right."

"Right sorry. Just had a lot on my mind for the meeting. Arguments and counter arguments and the like since Mathew likes to make a whole damn list of shit." Scrap responded. She seems to be doing better now that she's actually had time to slow down and unwind without fear of a crazy cult attacking.

"That's fine. At least late is better than never." I say to her.

"Yeah fair point… Though Sam enjoyed fucking with him on his way back immensly… She had him cavity searched in public." I hear Scrap snicker at that. Serves him right for making a scene.

"Bet that was a lovely site to see." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah for the futa's fucking his as they used their dick to make sure he wasn't hiding anything. So how have things been while I was gone?" Luckily we had a little piece and quiet with the kids playing outside.

"Nothing much to be honest. Emma and I are talking more and some of her children stay here once in awhile and mine there."

"I see trying to get your kids to interact with ones that aren't their siblings. It's going to get crazy in my place once all the kids are born. That and Nana wants me to knock her up. Which I don't mind but I need to wait till the twins are out of my gut. Anything going on in the city or is the oracles and the co CPU handling everything?" Yeah I pretty much let Sarah take care of the big stuff since she one has more experience and two can stand it better than me.

"Mainly yes. Though I'm required to do paperwork everyday and I have to show up to events and meetings."

"Not too bad. Me I just mostly look through reports and look over projects mostly when I go over. I'd be cutting out about a few hours of traveling back and forth. Just need to make a call and the basic structure can be deployed and then build up from there. I'd give it within a month to be at an operational level with how fast our engineers move. Then I'll be home more." Yeah I'll just tell them to pick a place that isn't occupied by anything to build at. Saves me the trouble and if anyone ask the CPU told them it's fine.

"That reminds me we have to pull up the map of my nation so we can plan where to put it." I say to her.

"Alright wanna do that now since we have nothing really to do right now?" Scrap asked getting up her belly already showing due to having twins.

"Sure. Then I know what we're working with since we can plan out the perimeter of the property." Which even if I were to have twins like her I wouldn't show as much as her. Hell I'd barely be noticeable.

"Alright lead the way then I'll follow. Want me to have some engineers meet us their?" Scrap asked wanting to cover all her bases.

"If you want to sure. We can use the table in the meeting room. It's been upgraded so it's has a big screen option on it."

"That'll do gives us a good base to work with. If not I'd have them bring one of those holographic building projectors. I'll give Licca some texts while we walk." Scrap said pulling out a phone looked like pretty much a, average smartphone except with Omega's faction logo on the back.

"Yeah it should have the most updated map on all owned property so far."

"Good to know. Also do you prefer us building upwards or downwards? Licca wants to know." Downwards? They mean under ground?

"I don't care either ways. As long as if you build underground it doesn't mess with anything already built. And if something is in the way come and talk with either me or Sarah."

"Will do. I'll leave Licca to handle those matters since she's going to be moving here and our head engineer." We then reached the meeting room which looked more like a classy bar room with how I designed it.

We walked up to the table as I press a button on one of the corners turning it on. "Sounds good."

It lite up forming a grid over a map with shapes of every owned property. Still a lot of space.. I actually think aside from Leanbox I have the largest land territory not to mention the islands that haven't been bought or are privately owned… Scrap and me getting one for vacations..

"Alright all the grey areas are the places that aren't owned." I say pointing it out.

Scrap looked at the map focusing on some area in the middle of nowhere or that are in less populated areas. "Do you have any info on the soil composition and the topography?"

"Most likely." I say tapping the options to see. I haven't messed with it much.

Soon I see the environmental tab. That should do it.

I click on it and the map turned into a 3D one. "That's better."

Scrap studied it for a while before taking one of the special 'Markers' and drew three circles. One in the basin of a valley, Another on a mountain and one in the middle of a very dense forest that put redwoods to shame they were massive along with some big monsters in the area. "Area's A, B, and C. Well one more like options in that order. Good solid foundations not really in the way of anything. So far I like the mountain the best."

"Alright. I'll do my best to solidify the position for you to have it. So would you just like that or are you trying for all three?"

"I'm just going for one for blood but I figured it's good to highlight all area of interest and go from there, especially if one of our partners like Cradle wanted to build an outpost and wanted advice on places. But I think the mountain would do just fine for Blood to build into nice strong stone we can build up and down likely with the aid to a degree of the existing structure." Scrap explained her logic. So she came down to one she wants but the other two are more or less possible future locations maybe for different things?

"Alright. I don't know about getting you the other two after that. You'd most likely have to buy those locations later even if they are buyable zones. It would be easier if it was just one location. I can only promise you that one."

"Alright the mountain one is on the top of my list anyways, More than enough space.. And cave bases are cool. But if it or the other two aren't in a buyable zone can you point me to ones that are if that becomes the case?" Scrap was being polite and professional staying reasonable to all options rather than trying to have her way with one.

I mess with the display options till I found it. All the none buyable items turning a dark grey.

Well the forest area turned dark grey. The mountain… For some bullshit reason only had the dark grey on a quarter of the peak and only the peak the rest was buyable which means it's likely a monument or maybe a shrine type structure? But the rest was good and buyable even a couple acres from the base of the mountain. The valley well the area Scrapped marked was buyable but had some dark yellow showing it was a populated near it about three kilometers away. Just a small village though.

"Would 20 acres in this area be alright?" I ask her mapping it out at the middle point in the mountain. From where it was there was only one way up so it'll be a good defensive position.

"Hmm Yes that'll work. Should be more than enough to build the place. I'll promise I'll try to not let the build become dick shaped. We'll also try to keep the monster population down there." Scrap told me while humming. "So what do you need from me?"

"Nothing I can think of. Like I said I'll give you this property there. The construction is up to you. Also I'll need your ID." I say to her as I went through to make the land bought. I'll need to slot her ID into it to make it hers.

Scrap took out her Shadow ID and handed it to me. "That should do right?"

"It should." I say plugging it in at the edge of the table. After a few seconds the mountain area I mapped turned blue meaning it was bought. "There you go that should do it."

Scrap took her ID back and scanned the area with her phone sending it to her friend Licca to do the rest. "Alright I should be done with that Licca knows the infrastructure that needs to be built first and to keep me posted." That was.. Fast.

It will still take them a few weeks to build the place. Depending on its size. I know if they get Shadows to do it. It'll be done in the in about two weeks if they build something the size of my mansion. Instead of a few months.

Guess we can check on the kids now to make sure they are doing alright. "Wanna head out and check on the kids. Hope they aren't going to be rough with my soon to be four year old daughter." Scrap told me heading for the door.

"Well you know how Peashy is sometimes. Though she's gotten a little better at least."

"True. At least Mercury is tougher than most her age.. But still she seems to be a late bloomer in some areas… It was a bit scary that she couldn't walk upright for long till now.. I don't know if it's because of her unique biology or not but it scared me." I can understand her fear most babies are walking well before they are 2 years old. Takes till three is a bit of a concern.

"Well it might've helped if she wasn't spoiled to be carried everywhere for awhile." I say to cheer her up a little.

Scrap made a pebble and tossed it at me. "Shut up like your one to talk miss I want to carry her everywhere. Plus who could honestly say no to her when she asks so cutely and politely." I know I can't and I'm as guilty as charged.

"Hey I couldn't help myself. Heck I don't even know when I'm carrying someone when they climb on me. They're so light to be honest."

"Cause you're a mountain compared to the-" Then we heard Peashy scream in pain causing Scrap and me to run outside. Though as we got closer we also heard some other kids crying.. Well aside from my bowling ball kids I think since their skin protects them from most stuff around here.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. I don't think I could fight against things well currently.

Nepgear gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry mom Peashy was playing too rough with Mercury and Sky… And the rest got into a play fight that got out of hand." And I'm guessing some of Mercury's saliva got on her feeling threatened. Great kids being kids.

"Let's get Peashy to the medbay so we can patch her up." I say walking over. I can carry her there.

She was still bawling her eyes out when I picked her up while Scrappy picked up Mercury. To be honest I can see why Mercury would be threatened with Peashy playing rough given Peashy doesn't know her own strength sometimes.

I use some water to wash the burn the best I could as we walked. It should weaken the acid greatly until we can get rid of it.

I then felt something tapping my shoulder. "Here this should deal with the acid. Just a warning though it stings like a bitch when applied to and open wound." Scrap told me as she held Mercury in her other arm who was sleeping on her 'pillows'.

"Thanks." I say. Of course it'll sting. "You ready Peashy?" I ask her.

Peashy gives me a slow nod holding her arm straight as I poured the contents of the bottle on her arm causing it to bubble up before calming down to a dark substance for me to wipe away with a washcloth.

"You did good Peashy." I say wiping it away. She'll still needs to be bandaged or healed.

"Thank you mom… Is it wrong to play with other girls private parts? I saw Nepgear and Uni licking some.." That's because they are old enough to be getting curious about those bits.. As long as they are just experimenting with the futa's it's fine. I want them to hold off a little before moving on from blow jobs.. But it's good they are connecting with ones that'll treat them right.

"It's not when they're older." I say to her. Then again Peashy has been eating Luna's 'pudding' for awhile now. Not like she knows what it is but it's better for her than some sweets.

"Oh.." She then looks to Scrap breastfeeding Mercury then touches her chest. "I wonder if I'll get marshmallows like those someday."

I remember how her cpu form is. "You might. You still have some growing to do." I say to her. Heck if I'm right her CPU form's breast is on pars with how Scraps were a month ago. Now I think they went up a cup or two. "Which reminds me how big are those damn things going to get?" I ask her. Hell they were bigger than her damn head and huge on her body.

"Like E's or F's I think? Their around that size right now. Honestly I'm not getting any back pain like people complain about." Yeah though that may be a shadow thing. Though Scrap did shrink a little due to spending a year in bed.

Well not shrink but it did stop her growth a little. "It's most likely due to its not straining your back muscles. But heck if they keep growing they may start weighing as much as mine." I joke.

"Well at least some like it. But I already need to make new gear because of it's rapid growth. I'm lucky I had the Blood combat uniform designed to be modified easily to accommodate for such changes. Only good thing is I'm taller than that Full metal guy but I'm still shorter than Kazuto.. Makes kissing a little awkward when we are trying to be romantic." Scrap sighed.

"Well it gives you a reason to pull her down to you." I say. Then again if they were the same height it might be difficult due to her breast.

"Yeah I grab her by her coat. But you know the servants I brought? Well most of them love to help state Kazuto's lust. I think she likes having a mini harem to bang. Still she loves the swords I made her. One for speed and another for raw damage and blocking. May have put in a series of runes that make it see through to my eyes when I want to see her with less on." I need that for Vert's outfit.

"Sounds good just tell me when you have that done. I'd like to see how it works." I say to her. It may take her a few weeks though.. She can't just create new runes on the fly.

"Oh it'd should be done in a few days just need to put in the finishing touches. You'd want one for your special girls?" Scrap gave me a knowing smirk.. And I can't say no can I?

"Well of course." I say as we reached the medbay.

Since before I was able to get some nurses and a doctor to work it. I'm so glad I made the nurse outfits skimpy even the doc was wearing a two-piece bikini with her doctors coat open. The kids loved it.

Peashy giggled at the sight. "Look mom beach lady!"

I blame Emma for how they dress but I can't complain as long as they're not doing surgery. "Can I get some bandages or some of that healing spray?" I ask the doctor.

"Sure thing." She said going to get the items swaying her butt a little too much.

I just roll my eyes. I position Peashy better in my arms. She is getting a little too big for this.

I have to stop babying her at some point or she'll won't grow up right. One reason why Mercury didn't walk much till now.

I'll put her down once I fix up her arm. I'll need to make sure myself quite to be honest.

Once it was all said and done Peashy was given a lollipop and we were on our way. Which reminded me normally a CPU has a shorter pregnancy than normal ones.. But I'm also more dense.. So Scrap would likely give birth first.

Good thing she was somewhat active before this. If not she wouldn't have been able to run like she did when this event happened.

Wonder if she's working on anything in her workshop? Eh it's not that big of a deal. Not like Emma's Sharicite experiment is going to do anything major.

"I wonder how long it'll be till I give birth? Mine is denser to be honest." I wonder out loud.

"I'd say a week or two longer than a standard one.. Maybe by a month at most." Scrap answered off hand rubbing Mercury's shiny pink hair.

"Who knows. Guess we'll need to find out. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Don't know honestly getting bored. I have some projects going but this is the longest I've had a chance to relax. Maybe watch a movie or something. Who knows maybe find a way to get taller." Right since she only comes up to my chest.

"You're fine with the height you are. And sure lets see what movies I have." I tell her.

"Yeah last one who made a short joke is still shifting bricks. Hopefully it's not another Godzilla marathon from start to present.. Kazuto still wants to continue it." Scrap groaned.

"Like I said you are fine with the height you are. Well we have literally every movie in existence we can watch."

"I know but it's rude to insult someone based off their height. So anything you'd like to watch maybe fantasy this time. I watch too much Sci-Fi recently." Hmm I can think of something.

"Only idiots would insult you. And sure I'll let you choose the movie. Do you want to watch it in the small theater?" I ask.

"Yeah the theater. How about the Hobbit battle of three armies?" Scrap asked still carrying Mercury while Peashy held my hand. "I want to watch Star Wars Prequels!"

"Sure Scrap and we can watch those later Peashy." I say to her.

"Yay why isn't Mercury awake maybe I should pinch her chee-" Peashy tried to say before Scrap pinched her cheek pulling it up a bit. "Sorry you were asking to have your cheeks pinched. Sorry but it's her nap time."

At least she stopped trying to jump or hit someone awake. "Yeah sometimes people take naps during the day." I say.

"Oh oww! canp let gom!" Peashy asked as Scrap was still pulling her by her cheek.

"Now you know how people feel when you do it to them."

Scrap then let go. "Be good while your mother is pregnant and I'll make you a special set of claws."

She brightens up. "You better."

"Would you like a Blood Cadet uniform for fun? It'll fit you for the rest of your life with some slight adjustments." Scrap said pulling Peashy onto her shoulder with her free hand.

"Yeah." She says. "I want to look like you."

"Oh in what way sunflower?" Scrapy asked still holding Peashy giving me a break.

"Because you always look so cool when you fought. I don't really get to see mom fight."

"Hmm didn't know you watch me fight but I can train you if you wish. Granted you won't have my Wraith abilities unless you become one but I should be able to teach you everything else mostly." Scrap told her as we got into our seats with her setting Peashy into the seat next to her.

"Yes please." She says.

"We'll start tomorrow at my place I can at least get you started on the basics then." Scrap said while petting her head. I just start the movie up relaxing that someone else will try taming Peashy's wild streak.

"Don't do too much activity." I say to Scrap.

"I know that's why I have Maya and after the first few months some others to help once the out post is done." Scrap told me scratching behind Peashy's ears.

"Alright. I know I shouldn't keep pointing it out. I know you've already went through this but you know I worry."

"Yeah I did and it wasn't fun. I was still going on missions before me and the rest found out I was pregnant. I literally start puking during a mission that had to be called off. After that I was given a check up and then given maternity leave. All while thirteen years old. Given I was so young I always had an older team member with me on rotation to make sure I was going alright. Well other than the moody Soma." Yeah bet it was a shock to find out the father never stuck around.

"I'm sorry for not being around at the time. So how did you take it which how Zoey did her little revenge?"

"Mixed. We at least tried to not cause drama when we were working together. Honestly I don't give a shit about him or her now that much. But I'll do my best to make sure the kid grows up right even if I need to do it myself. But honestly I think my mom gave him a good punishment for what he did." Yeah I can get that. The movie started playing with the scene of the fishing village burning.

"Just think your ex is now younger than you are. Now let's enjoy the movie shall we."

"Yeah put an offer out for her to stay with me till she gets on her feet. And yeah." We lean back and watch the movie with Peashy snuggling up to Scrap even resting her head on her bust.

Well her breast are a lot softer than mine are. I lean back as I watched the three hour long movie. It's as good as the first time I watched it.

By the time the Prequels finished it was already night time. Luckily the kids were already sleeping on Scraps breasts.

"Man talk about portable pillows." I joke quietly.

"I know good for when kids need a nap but bigger breast equal high mana reserves. At least in some cases from what I read. Want to take them to bed?" Scrap asked gently picking up the kids.

"Let's. I'd rather them sleep in a bed."

"Yeah question is will they let go of their favorite pillows?" Scrap mention as we walked to the bedrooms.

"Who knows. I heard from Kazuto how comfortable they are. And how heavenly her sleep is."

"Yeah she always does that when she gets the chance. Even gave her a boob job once.. She didn't last long." Scrap said as we reached the bedrooms.

"Well of course. She's new to being a futa. Of course she isn't going to last long for awhile."

"True I'll wait till she has more experience and see how she lasts. You feel Emma nearby too?" Scrap asks as we enter a bedroom.

I then pay attention to my radar. "Yeah she's approaching here currently."

Wonder what she wants. Was all I thought before Emma walked by yawning holding a kid in her arms. "Fucking hell she finally went to sleep." She then looks at us. "Well I'm also here for something else. I kinda fucked up."

Scrap gave her a look before staring at the kid. "Congratulations you've made a or I'm guessing a couple CPU races. Too much energy for you?" Guessing she needs someone to help look after them.

"Just think Peashy and Jackal hybrid so far. But no this isn't what I fucked up on. Weeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll. I was testing someone and Dante was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She's been toasted by your mob girl. Great. But that combination sound like a real handful. Only thing their remotely strong enough to kill her off guard like that. She's likely to comeback pissed.. And possibly stronger given she is my mom's Priestess." I saw the kid starting to stir and Emma curse under her breath.

"Yeah it is. Though Elisabeth is mainly glued to Luna so Luna is teaching her things. Doesn't surprise me she's already knocked up."

"She went to the alpha and Luna is really potent when it comes to knocking people up. Also a base is going to be under construction here meaning Maya will be able to visit more often. This likely where she'll be stationed mostly given I'm going to be here." Scrap told Emma as she tucked the two kids into bed.

"That's good. It'll be better than the few times a year plan she had." She says lowering the baby to her breast as she started sucking on them.

"Yeah trying to get her to get a girlfriend or at least open up to her new squad at least. Thanks to your help I got the restrictions off of taking a squad on missions. Currently we have an Engineer chick hitting on Maya, A Librarian who keeps to himself, and a wraith from one of our satellite bases. Squad of five well rounded enough to handle most stuff. Should help give us an extra pair of hands to help with missions. And before you ask it was one of the restrictions put in by Dogma to stop wasteful use of personnel." That's fucking stupid.

"Really? With how many damn soldiers are in all three militries?" Emma asks. "Then again I didn't really pick my squad."

"To be honest it was Mathew wanting to make things difficult. He put a lot of regulations, Rules restrictions and what not. I mostly assembled this squad do to how well they can work with Maya given they are still young by Shadow terms but not old enough to intimidate her too much. So other wise how was your day? Me and Alex just chilled mostly." Scrappy told Emma and I just shrugged along would be better if could go snag a milkshake.

"It was alright. I boned Lucy this morning, then I created this little one and her sister, after I decided to test how powerful the laser from Elisabeth was which killed Dante, I then came here."

"I see want something to eat there should still be some dinner and dessert leftovers." I say as me and Scrap had our meals taken to us in the theater.

"I'll be fine. If I need something I do have the pudding cup on me. Damn thing never runs out."

"Alright well it's getting late. Want to just go to the big bed room and just sleep together and chat?" Yeah I had a room built with a big ass bed for sleep overs.. Or parties.

"Sure why not." Emma says as the child went back to sleep.

"Alright follow me." I say leading to the room luckily it had some cribs as well.

She lays down the kid in one of the cribs. She then plops down on the bed. "It would be easier if our dimension times lined up. It's still mid day there but night here."

"I know but think of it this way when you get back it'll be night and you can surprise fuck Lucy." I say laying down next to her with Scrap claiming her own little spot.

"You're right. Hopefully nothing bad happens while I'm gone. Which reminds me. Elizabeth is loving sleeping in the cum room now. Then again she probably devours most of whats in there as it's being replaced at the same speed."

"Constant food source warm as possible. And you can be lazy all you want sounds like paradise to some." I say yawning having a dense ass kid is really draining the sooner she's out the better.

"Agreed. Though I'm taking a damn nap while I'm here."

"Sure well if you want a good Nap use Scrap's pillows all the kids love them. Bet they are better than her mom's." I say knowing Emma dates a Noire.

Emma just rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. Usually they're laying on me even if my breasts aren't as comfortable as theirs."

I shug cuddling up to a Vert body pillow. This was going to be a long while I hope it's not going to be a year for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-Writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: {Need one to bitch at us}

Thank you for reading. Review and tell us what you think of the story so far.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A baby's cry woke me up from my sleep. I groaned into my soft and wonderful pillows. Guess the little one woke up again. I reluctantly got up to go over. Giving birth is the worse. Especially for me. They had to do surgery afterwards to make my vigina somewhat back to my normal size. I look at the time and saw it was almost dawn. Guess I should wake up for the day.

The smell of fresh food hitting my nose told me some of the house cooks are already busy cooking breakfast for the house. I woke up just in time for it this time. Wonder how Scrap is handling having a bigger influx of kids than me?

At least she's nearby so I can help her when needed. I pick up little Lavender. "You hungry?" I ask. I feel her diaper and it was fine.

She whines a little louder telling me that was the case she was almost going to be a year old at this point… Which reminded me it was going to be Mercury's birthday party today after Scrap finished some project she was working on.

I held her up to my breast as I walked out of the room. No one caring I was walking around naked.

We were all practically family here so it didn't matter much. "Hello sleepyhead enjoy your rest?" Asked my lovely wife Vert of Ultra B. Still married to a princess.

"Yep. It was 10 times better since I slept with you."

I got a kiss for that right answer. "Well we still need to back the cake for this afternoon's party since you volunteered to do so for that cutie turning five. Not that I blame you. Also Peashy left for her daily training. At this rate she'll surpass her sisters at this point.. Then again she's the one who had the most interest in fighting to begin with." I blame Scrap for teaching her so much and giving her a way to learn on her own.

At least she can defend herself. "Well if I'm right it should be almost done. I can finish it this morning. And it's good she's training to defend herself." I say.

"Get to it then. And that's not what she said. She's training to win a spar against you for real one day. In her own words you can say." Adorable puff ball at least gives me something to look forward too.

"I look forward to that. Want to take the little one?" I ask. I'll take a shower once I'm done with the cake. Well I'll take one after breakfast.

Vert gently takes Lavender out of my arms. "Gladly. She's such a well behaved little angel."

"Well a bowling ball of one anyways." I say grinning.

"One of a couple." I hear Amy comment as I go to get something to eat.

"True but this one out does the other two. Natural born football player here." I say joking some more. I'd feel bad for the others though.

"Football? Might need to make the sport here then." Amy smirks as I see a familiar hand stealing some bacon.

"I don't know about that. I don't know how it would be played with how people are here." I say as I lightly flicked the hand grabbing at the bacon since it wasn't served yet.

"Leave it for Sarah to deal with then." Vert said as I see Nana walk in with the birthday girl walking in her hair already fairly long. "Oh bacon! It's a good thing we came early huh Mercury?"

"I guess but was it really worth stopping my training with the new god arc models? Mom said I could train till the party." Mercury said in a calm tone. Causing Nana to sigh. "You really need to learn to live a little and not be so serious."

"Yeah have some life in you, you little squirt." I say ruffling up her hair. "Anyways I do need to finish your cake." I'm surprised Scrap is even allowing her to train with god arcs at this age.

"Thanks for that Alex. I wish Mercury didn't have this crazy aptitude for God arcs and stuff. Started half way into Scrap's pregnancy when she picked up Mercury's crazy resonance." Nana sighed as Mercury straightened out her shiny pink hair looking up at me with piercing blue eyes. I hope Mercury isn't that smart as heck type Scrap was when she was five.

"Definitely something from Scrap. Want to help me with your cake champ?" I ask.

"Sure it'll pass the time and make sure it's done right with no one putting explosive jelly in the middle. Miss Mordred warned me someone might do that as a joke." I laugh to myself at that reminds me of a few pranks I did.

"Well I doubt it'll happen since I'm the one that is making it. Been awhile since I've baked anything."

"Just follow the recipe if you have one and it'll be fine as long as you don't burn it." Nana says with a smile. "After all everyone eats what I cook most of the time."

At least she's cooking normal food in those cases. "I know what I'm doing. I already baked some of it yesterday. Just need to do the last of it's layers today."

"Which you need help placing?" Mercury asked looking around curiously in a childish way.

"Well I mainly just need help icing it all." I say to her. I'll use the rest of the icing on Vert later. Or I can put the rest on myself for her.

"Oh that sounds easier more so than math and reading lessons from mom." So she's mostly home schooled I'm getting.. Shit reminds me to have more schools built.

Well there are plenty built just none within a five mile radius. I mainly just have a teacher or two come here currently. "I guess you're right. Let's get started." I say walking into the kitchen to where the cake was sitting on a table on the right side.

Nana then nudges my side with a special tube of frosting. "Scrap made this. It'll be a lot tastier to Mercury due to her biology." Right I hard about how the first love juice drink tasted great to those with a more aragami side. Good thing not many of us are the type to enjoy it so the amount we have should be fine.

"That won't be enough you know." I say as I grab one of the prepared pastry bags of icing.

"Ah man I though a bag full out of that tub would have been enough. Just go with the regular for the most part then. Mercury is already getting ahead of herself." Mercury had already gotten started on the first layer messely trying to cover the entire top of the cake.

I just chuckle as I began helping her. Just to mess with her I placed some icing on her nose.

She tries licking off before wiping it off pouting cutely. "Still freaking adorable. Don't grow up too fast kid."

I then put a little more on her nose to mess with her further.

She grumbles before putting some on my bare ass.. Leading to Amy licking it off. "You're lucky you have a nice ass Alex."

"Not like you don't say it a lot. Hey Mercury how bout after this you want to try to icing me up? Try to make me look like the cake."

Mercury tilted her head in confusion and Nana shot me a glare. "Hey don't corrupt her Alex. There's a reason why Scrap rarely if ever takes Mercury to visit Emma."

"Hey how is that corrupting her? It's not any worse that me walking around naked like I am." I say to her in my defense. Compared to what Emma does this is nothing.

"Urgh fine but only if she agrees to it. Scrappy should be done soon with her project.. Don't know what it could be if she's bring it with her." I hope she didn't make something humanoid with those tanks of hers. Freaked me out when one of the experiments crawled out of them. Was like something out of a freaky sci-fi movie.

"Hey I'm not going to force anyone to do anything. Well unless a kid needs to clean their room or something. Mainly reasonable things." I say.

Mercury shook her head. "Lets just finish the cake please I want it to be done before mother gets here."

"Fine fine. Offer still stands though." I say as we started icing the cake again.

We were about done when Scrap came in with a kid her hair had a slight purple hue to it being dark before ending with a dark teal I think highlight. "Sorry I'm earlier than expected Lulu woke up earlier than planned."

"That's fine we were just decorating Mercury's cake." I say to her.

"That's good the rest will be here a bit later in due to you know all the babies. Still need to get going on that one mission I've been putting off for awhile. Got to get in and do it quickly been given a time limit." Scrap said with a sigh holding the girls hand as she walked to the table with a sigh. I heard she got her second god arc put in after her pregnancy. Heard she wasn't feeling that great for a month or two afterwards though.

"That doesn't sound good. How long do you have for it now?"

"About like a month or two this dimensions time. So I need to go now and get it done and over with. Shouldn't be too long. I can even take these little girls over with me for a little seeing mom at work there before it's locked off for awhile. It's a simple mission should be done and back within a week with the girls it'll be just me and Maya going best to go light." It should go well for them but why can't I shake this sinking feeling in my gut?

"Alright just be carefull and wait till after the party is done." I say to her.

"Fine. Can't blame me for wanting to get it done and over with. Don't worry I will. Got a few back up stuff ready in case things decide to go south." Scrap told me as the party was about ready to begin in an hour or two I think.

Guess more time than I realized pasted. "Good. Now I'm going to take a shower real quick and get dressed before the party."

"Alright I'll take a nap then if you don't mind." Scrap yawned out as her kids went to the play room to enjoy some time with the other kids.

"That's fine. Your room here should be fine." I say to her as I went to walk back upstairs.

"Thanks." Was all I hear as she walked off. I wonder if I can get Atalanta to join me in the shower I'm a little horny actually.

I snag her as I walk past. "Join me in the shower."

"Only if what I think is going to happen goes down." She said kissing my cheek giving me my answer.

"Then lets get started." I say dragging her into the bathroom.

First off I started by playing with her Neko parts as that got her riled up the fastest. Then it was moving in for the kill.

"Now do you want it naturally or by giving you a dicking?" I whisper into her ear.

She gives me a playful smirk. "That depends do you want to attempt to knock me up again so soon after having your first neko child?" She asks me as her hand glides over my inner thigh.

"Well maybe. I always loved the face you made when I fucked you that way."

"Then give it to me like that if it's true." She told me her tail swing subtly as if she was getting excited.

I quickly pulled the herm ring out and put it on. I then pick her up as she wrapped her legs around me. "As you wish milady." I say piercing her.

She let out a pur as I railed her. Her pussy being softer than Vert's. I bouncing her on my dick as the showers auto wash program kicked in. I left it on as I was often too lazy to wash myself.. Also it's a great time saver.

"How much are you loving it kitten?" I say feeling her cum for the first time.

"It feels like you're sending me to Olympus again!" She cried out as she climaxed.

"Good very good. Just know we aren't done yet kitten." I say as I continued to rail her.

She moaned louder as I felt her nails scraping against my back spurring me on. I do like her for her wild side it made things different than Vert's more regal ways.

We kept going on for the next hour with me cumming into her twice. "Need any help?" I ask her as I notice she was standing on shaky legs.

"Can you carry me to my bed to rest for a little. My legs are not as stable as I'd like. You did a number on me like always." Atalanta snuggled against me sighing softly.

"Well you do love it when I do so." I say to her as I picked her up in a bridal carry.

"Cause it means we had a good lay." She replied back letting me carry her to her room.

"Just call out when you want me to bring you down to the party." I say kissing her.

"I will don't worry my love. After all that's why you had that system put in." Atalanta tells me as I tuck her into her bed to rest. I then go down stairs after throwing on a T-shirt and some boxers & shorts as I go hoping things aren't getting too crazy.

"How are things going on down here?" I ask as I walked down the stairs.

Amy tosses me a bottle of Soda. "Scrap's concubines or girlfriends just got here with their kids they are in a calmer area. Kazuto is with them along with Scrap's twins.. They are rather heavy sleepers. One's a blonde.. Scrap said it works out since Zoey was a blonde when she had her. Still they are both cute like the rest. That Medusa chick threatened to turn me to stone if I pinched their cute little cheeks while they slept." I pinched her butt as I walk past she did deserve it.

"Wait until they at least wake up first." I say before taking a drink from the soda.

"As I told her. The children need their naps otherwise we'd deal with crying the entire party." Spoke the lavender/purple haired beauty herself. Honestly she looked like a sexy librarian with those glasses, Sweater and slacks.

"I know. They'd be cranky otherwise if they don't get their naps." I say knowing the feeling.

Kazuto yawns laying on a couch. "Tell me about it. Haven't gotten any rest for the past month. Been a week since me and Scrap did it and I'm still tired."

"How about you use one of the guest bedrooms to rest upstairs while you're here? There are many of us that can watch over the children."

"Thanks it's mostly Raiko who watches them. Tomoe does it when she's not training. I'm going to hit the hay then. Also I think Mordred is enjoying your rare alcohol stash might wanna stop her before she drinks it all." Kazuto waves as she walks off almost giving me a heart attack that's the only shit that can give me a buzz!

How did she even get ahold of it? "Thanks." I say walking off to find Mordred.

When I found her she was drunk with Vert talking to her while serving her some of my standard collection. "So tell me more of your father Mord-chan." Mordred burps drunkenly. "Real self righteous bastard only caring about herself. I mean I may be a bastard but she didn't need to diss me that hard. Rejection like that hurts a lot." Great Vert got her drunk.

"Did you have to give her the rare alcohol?" I ask leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Well it speed things up and Scrap is sending you some stronger stuff for your birthday." Vert said not like half the rare alcohol wasn't given to me by her already.

"Reasonable." I say leaning back up. Let's see how the birthday girl is.

I see her and Lulu being mercilessly tickled by Scrap. "Take this you little rascals!"

"Having fun in here?" I ask grinning. I wonder if Scrappy still has her ticklish spots.

"Yup the little rascals wanted to try tag teaming me. So they are getting the results of picking a fight with me." Scrap said glancing at me as she kept tickling them.

I grin as I walk up. "I wonder if you have any ticklish spots still." I say to her.

"What?" She says tensing up. Already getting her carbon hardening up.

I then quickly move over to her as I began tickling what used to be her most ticklish spots.

She began laughing trying to shake me off as she fell on the kid her hardening not protecting me from me onslaught.

"Seems like you're still ticklish aren't you." I say to her as I tickled her. Moving her off her children.

Scrap pouts. "Shut up." She said trying to contain her laughter.

I just grin as I continued to tickle her. Didn't think she was still this ticklish. Which is good in a way since I can do it later on if I want.

The two girls Lulu and birthday girl Mercury joined in tickling the areas I wasn't tending to as we kept messing with the poor young adult till it was time to cut the cake. I wish I could have done it longer.

"Guess we'll allow you to have a breather." I say chuckling as I helped her up.

"Yeah thanks still have a mission to go on after this. Oh right this is Lulu the project I was working on recently. I made her with a mix of mine and Kazuto's DNA since she has naturally high reaction times. Yes she was grown in a tank so that I could keep her tailored DNA stable throughout the process." So another kid between her and Kazuto but engineered to be a fighter from what I'm hearing.

"I'm guessing you honed in on part of Zoey's blessing with the speed and combat?"

"True along with the best of me and Kazuto's natural traits. She is a wraith given one of my sex cells was used a base. Though from what I've seen she's taking more so after Kazuto personality wise. And well Mercury needed someone her age to train with. She may be engineered to be a fighter but her future is still her's to choose as Kazuto made sure of that." That's good at least but it seems she still wants to be a fighter judging by those arm guards.

"Ah. Though if you want anymore children it may be wise to wait a few years." I say as we walked to the dining room.

"That's the plan to wait till the current batch reached at least seven or ten." Scrap said as we left to go sing happy birthday to Mercury like we did to Scrap when she was little.

I grin as everyone sang. Once we got near the end of the song. I picked her up so she was able to get high enough to blow the candles at the top.

Which she did so.. Even though Amy added a few relighting ones that I had to snuff out. "Always hated those stupid relighting ones."

"Same here." I say placing her back down. "Time for cake everyone."

No one needed to be told twice as the cake was served. Most of everyone chatting. Scrap mostly hanging out with her Harem and kids. I really hope her mission goes well with Maya.

After we were done with the cake we moved to the presents with Mercury being happy with them.

It was mostly simple kid stuff. Though at the end Scrap still took Lulu and Mercury with her to the mission at least part of it. She was going to a base first with Maya and leave the kids in the care of a trusted friend while they went on the mission saying they should be done with it by the time a month passed here. Still I was worried as they left.

Hopefully things will go alright. Though only time could tell me.

About four months later one of Scraps most trusted friends from Blood showed up being Gilbert or just Gil. "You're Alex Gardner right?"

"Yes I am." I say to him. Not liking where this is heading.

"Geeze why did she assign this job to me. Scrappy Rose Smith and Maya Clockwork have been declared as of last month here MIA after their choppers Engine combusted on route to the mission sight. As of this moment we are unable to confirm KIA status as the dimension is on lock down. All we know currently is they've failed to make contact with us after the incident." My heart sunk when those words left his mouth.

It doesn't sound right even if their chopper combusted they still have equipment to contact people. "I'd like all the information about this mission." I say.

"Yeah I'll sign off on your access to them since Michelle is nearby to help with the logistic stuff." Has anyone even told Emma yet or Sam? Though Trixie likely already knows of this.

"Who else was informed of this?" I ask.

"Currently only you, Sam, Trixie and a select few others. This whole thing stinks and if Dogma or other's that don't like Blood get wind of this things could get worse. Were mostly trying to keep this under wraps. If you want to tell Emma Clockwork you can just give her this document to read." Gil said as he handed me an official status report from blood of Scrap's and Maya's current condition… Still Emma deserves to know what's going on with Maya.. It's her kid after all.

"Why wasn't she one of the ones you informed first. Or going to inform at all? One of the ones missing is her daughter. She's not going to be happy about this."

"Well to answer the question in simple terms we checked Maya's contacts in case of incidents folder and it was blank. So unless someone switched it out she didn't put anyone down as her contacts. Didn't feel right to me so I'm giving you the option of informing her or not. Listen I need to get back now since my job here was to only inform you and get back to base for another assignment." Something still stinks about it. Corporate espionage? Not likely but there may have been some unhappy campers but I think Scrap would have put in a lot of safeguards against that shit.

I don't say anything as he left. Someone within Blood would have to have changed things. I know Maya wouldn't put down no names in contacts. Though it bugged me they'd tell Sam and Trixie yet they knew about Emma. She will not be happy.

Then again good luck finding someone to willingly go tell Emma that her kids gone. Don't think she's the do not kill the messenger type. Well looks like I have a trip to that place then… Wait doesn't Emma have a blood base in her house.. I wonder if anyone has yet given it's a lot slower than here or the shadows or Brave. Still worth a trip.

I give a peck to Vert's cheek. "Guess I'll go play messenger real quick."

"Should I be ready to cover myself in dessert for when you get home Alex?" That'd be a nice treat.

"Now I'm looking forward to it." I say nibbling at her ear before leaving the room.

I head over to borrow the Blood mountain bases portal room to take me to the Gemstone outpost. It was faster than going to mine. Once through I look for Emma finding her with a envelope from Blood on the side table next to her as she sunbathed. "Sorry can you please not block the sun I'm getting some sunbathing in now." She said giving me a mild glare under her shades.

"I take it you already know then?" I ask sitting down besides her.

"Hmm I know the gist of something happened involving Maya. I haven't read the letter and documents yet.. What is it? Mathew pull some dumb shit like I thought?" She asked me rather snidely.. So she doesn't know completely yet then.

"Scrappy and Maya are currently MIA." I say to her bluntly.

She had to take a sip of alcohol at that moment to spit in my face didn't she. "WHAT!?"

I wipe it off. "Yes. It should have been in those files if you ever decided to read them."

She hurried to look open the envelope and read it her hands trembling till they stopped as her eyes stared at the words that'd break her heart. "Where is that bastard Mathew?" her voice a deadly calm.

0

"Currently I do not know." I answer.

"This was his doing I just know it and I'm going to kill him. Don't even try to stop me Alex." She says making her gear as she stood up.

"Do as you wish. Though make sure he did it before you off him."

"We'll see no promises though. He's going to suffer before he dies though." Emma says as she began walking off.

"Oh yeah one thing before you go. Can you have it if anyone has sex they do it in one of the rooms or the cum room? I walked by Luna railing someone in the hall."

"Yeah I will. Should have been like that from the start. Also Lavender doing alright?" She asked pausing for a moment.

"Yes she's doing just fine. Don't know if anyone told you but she was born a futa. Must have got it when you were wearing that ring."

"Figures. Though that just means you'll have to watch her girlfriends closely most futa's can be rather horny once they get sexually active." Emma told me as she began walking off again.

"Don't remind me." I mutter to myself. Well time to go back home. I'll need to walk by Luna again. Wonder how much of a mess there's going to be.

Likely the entire floor drenched. Honestly I'm not in the mood if Luna tried grabbing my ass again.

Though at least she knows I'm not interested. She should leave me alone. As I neared that section of the hallway I already saw a cum puddle.

"Urg I pity the maids who need to deal with that stuff. Though the little specialized machines sucking it up are new. Must be Quantums doing?" I muse to myself as I kept walking. I may have fucked Quantum a few times when she asked given she loves oral down there.

As I got to where Luna was she was sighing happily pulling out of the pregnant looking teen. "I still don't get how you can cum this damn much. I'm going to have to clean my damn feet after this." I shouldn't have just worn flipflops today.

"Your fault for wearing flip Flops. Wanna lick me clean Dyke? Or you wanna play another way." She said giving me a challenging smirk.

"I'd rather do neither." I say. Heck even now there's only a few people that don't eat her cum at my place and I'm one of them.

"Suit yourself. I might send a cum barrel over or I could offer them a drink from the tap." And again eating it is one thing fucking or deep throating them is another.

I sigh. "Weren't you more respectful in the past. Hell don't you already have this place and a whole city to do as you wish with? And I'd rather you just send the barrel."

Before she could answer Quantum came in. "She is but she's been drinking a lot of strong alcohol left by the previous ruler a lot leading to her acting like this a lot. Please forgive her rudeness. I'll escort you to your destination and no she can't do whatever she wishes as if she goes too far or out of line the security system I control will deal with her." Makes sense this place was designed partially by Omega.

"Why is she drinking that much anyways?" I ask why does she have the reason to even get drunk this much from what she was saying.

"Her sister dared her to do it for I believe a year or so.. And she can't say no to her little sister. Who she fucks as well." Quantum sighs as she helps me to the portal room.

"I wonder why her sister bet her to do it. And how much longer does she have left?"

"Three months. And honestly I don't know what's going through that Minx's mind as she fucking everything around.. Given she's drinking too. It's like a little game between them." Well I'm Going to invite the futa that don't want to get fucked over so they don't have to take it from Luna.

As far as I know though most don't mind though. "Shouldn't she have been knocked up by now? Also if any of the futas that don't want to be railed send them over. And that's not good if they are drinking all the time. Someone needs to talk to Luna once this little bet is over about it and knock some sense into her about saying no to her sister once in awhile."

"I will which is pretty much all the remaining ones. They want to do the laying now.. Also they say Luna isn't as thoughtful when she fucks this time." Ah so her being brutal turns them off. Eh I'm sure I can round up some nice local girls for them to sheath themselves in. Might need a seperate place for that though.

"Alright. How about for these last three months we switch out the alcohol with something else? Or put an enchantment on her so the alcohol don't mess with her in that sense." I suggest.

Quantum shivered "Alright Emma suggested a sedative so she could fuck Luna once.. She wanted a herm or female Luna copy to play with.. She's really obsessed with Luna sometimes. Though I still fuck her harem most of the time it's just me and Lucy."

"I don't support it if Emma wants to rape her. I get it if she wants a clone or copy of Luna but I won't support rape. Though think about the enchantment. It won't go against their little deal they have going on."

"Alright. I'll have it enchanted to wear off within a hour or so leaving them with a minor buzz." Quantum says as I notice her trying to hide her hard on.

"That sounds good. Anyways, have a nice day." I say to her.

I left soon after heading straight home. I wonder how long that lock down will last for? The sooner me and Emma can get in the sooner we can look for those four.

When the lockdown is up. If they aren't back in 24 hours I'm going in there to look for them. Ugg I'm going to wash my damn feet once I get home.

I enter the side door and was tackled down by my normal yellow puff ball as she's been growing her hair out.

"Hey there kiddo. Done with your training today?"

"Mmmhmm. Even snuck in some extra before you got back. Am I stronger now?" She did make me take an extra step back this time.

"Yep. You even moved me more than normal." I say ruffling up her hair.

"Yay! I'm getting even stronger!" She's the close quarters battle oriented one while Nepgear is the tech geek and Uni is the sharp shooter. Frost well, she loves magic a lot.

"You're growing stronger every day."

She giggles as I feel my waifu sense tickling telling me to go to my bedroom now! "Hey Rina will be coming over soon make sure you don't let her go off on her own you hear? Mama needs to get a little relaxation in."

"Okay mom." She says as she runs off.

Those two are a cute couple I hope those two get married someday. I then make my way to the delicious sight of Vert covered in frosting.. Even some strawberries and other sweet fruits decorating the rest of her body, even some cherries on where her nipples would be. "Enjoying the sight before you?"

I licked my lips. "You know I am sweetheart." I say climbing onto the bed.

"Then enjoy your early desert my love." Vert tells me with a coy smile.

"I'll be sure to enjoy it then." I say as I licked up her stomach.

She moaned softly as I licked her belly her third favorite place for my tongue to be. Her vagina second and her breasts being number one.

I spent my time cleaning her. We have a few hours to waste. And I made sure she enjoyed every second of it.

"Wonderful like always my love. Feeling better now?" She says rubbing my butt.

"Yep. Want to hit the shower before we go join everyone?" I ask rubbing my face into her breast.

"You know that'll lead to another round right Alex?" Vert says leaning on me a bit more.

"I don't mind." I purr as I went up to suck her neck.

"Then carry me in my knight." She says happily.

I eagerly picked her up and carried her over to our bathroom.

Time to have some more fun with her gorgeous melons.

After another 30 minutes playing around we finally decide to go down to the others.

Amy grumbles as she looks at us. "Come on Alex don't tell us you're scared of Kazuto's cooking."

"I was just busy. I'm sorry we didn't come down for awhile." I say sarcastically.

Amy did some air quotes as she said. "Sure busy with Vert's tits."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I say shamelessly.

Kazuto sighs. "And too much information. The babies are also going to need help eating if you all don't mind helping. Also please try to keep things PG."

"You're saying it like we all aren't corrupted in some way." I say as I went over to help.

"Just don't corrupt the kids alright." Kazuto asked as I helped Medusa's child Anna eat her baby food.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that from me." I say honestly.

"Yeah kind of why Scrap banned them all from going to Emma's till they are adults. She doesn't want her kids corrupted like that." Can't blame her with all the cuties she has as kids. Even the oni is still cute.

"Well here they are technically able to do a lot of things adults can once they turn 13 I believe." I say.

Raiko sighs rubbing her temples. "True but they are still our children. And I agree with Scrap to take them to a dimension with better standards before they reach that age. She already has a few dimensions on her mind for that."

"Like what kind of standards. Your former standards, Shadow standards, what?"

"She called them normal standards. The main place she was thinking of was a place like an alternate earth where practically everyone has some superpower or another but no world ending shit in it's other alternates. Says we can go to the Japan there since most of the kids are japanese to begin with." Kazuto told me. So mostly Kazuto's standards to a degree.

"Makes sense." I say as I fed Anna.

At least they'll have a decent upbringing there.. More normal than here at least. "Hey Alex got the files for your lazy butt." Came the voice of Michelle looking like a teenager.

"Thanks." I say to her.

I'll look at them after dinner. Should be some insight in it if not it'll keep me busy at least. I wonder when the lockdown will end?

Guess I'll find out about it when I read the information. What was wierd is they actually had a countdown on when the lockdown would began in the first place.

That just screamed all kinds of weird to me. I hope the two incidents are related. From what I know Mercury and Lulu are still in there they'd be a fair bit older by the time it ends most likely.

I don't like any of it but I can live with it for the time being. "What did you make anyways Kazuto?"

"Spicy seafood stir fry. Shouldn't be too bad." And your tolerance for spicy is not the same for the rest of us.

"You do know there are children that'll be eating it right?" I say giving her a look of disapproval. She shouldn't cook food how she'll eat it.

Tomoe sighs. "Which is why Scrap had me as heat and flavor control when even Kazuto cooks. The children will have some rice porridge and ramen soup I made for them using the other half the ingredients Scrap doesn't trust Kazuto when it comes to cooking."

"That's good. Not many actually can stand spicy food like she can. I just think her turning immortal just had her tolerance go higher."

Amy sighs. "Yeah no shit I can see embers coming off of that food already." I hope that isn't as bad as it looks.

"When were you able to go out and buy spices from the shadows?" I ask I know none are Shadow peppers in it but there are a lot of different types.

"Hmm I just put in an order with some merchants that come around and they deliver a shipment after the order." I'm guessing some merchants operating through Blood or something Sarah set up.

"Ah. Though only use it when cooking for yourself."

"Alright suit yourself then." Kazuto said as she served everyone. After that dinner was mostly quiet for once.

"I have to admit the meal was quite good." I say as I finished.

Kazuto sighs as she cleans the bowls of those who finished earlier. "Thanks just wish Scrap was here."

"Same here. Don't worry she'll come back eventually." I say.

"Yeah but how long will eventually be?" Kazuto asks a little hurt.

"Hopefully soon."

"Hey at worst it may just be for a decade maybe less and that's still soon. Till then your stuck with us flat ass." Mordred said with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah worst comes to worst she'd respawn." I say agreeing.

"Can't that take up to 100k Shadow years to happen maybe more?" Amy said making the situation worse.

Nana decided to but in then. "Didn't take that long for me though. Then again I'm a lower power level."

"From what I heard even if you are very powerful or a lower one. It's always random." I say.

"Damn it this all is insanely weird to me." Kazuto said getting frustrated with all this talk going around.

"Yeah it took me awhile to get used to it also."

"Yeah so you weren't born into this stuff too? That's a relief I guess." Kazuto mumbled to herself.

"I thought we went over this. I was born in a similar dimension to yours." I honestly thought we went over this.

"Yeah might have not been listening or it was in game." Kazuto then set the bowls to dry before laying on the couch.

"Yeah I was a mercenary for most of my life. A storm suddenly happened which caused me to come here. Which I was suddenly turned into a CPU. I didn't know what to think for awhile. Especially since this place was in a war at the time."

"But you turned it around and now have a thriving nation." Vert commented since we had Neighboring nations.

"Yes even if I had to kill a goddess for it. Sadly I spent abit of time asleep due to bullshit."

Amy snickered. "Yeah sure you just didn't get really lazy?"

"Pfft. I wish. I was put out for awhile due to the shadowfication. Which I somehow didn't die from."

"It's mostly luck based some of us need more than one try though." Nana told us having gone through the process as well.

"Well you had it done by professionals. I was forced into it."

"So you got shody surgery then Alex." Amy chimed in.

"Sadly I wasn't the only one it happened to. And a lot died from it." I say.

"Yeah me and Silver were lucky to survive it. Many died out right from it. It's like a ten percent chance to survive it." IF chimed it having suffered it just like me.

"I'm glad we took care of the problem though when we did. Or else there was just going to be more victims. Did anyone find out who's blood they were using for that?"

"Scarlet investigated it for use. They had a mix of different bloods from different races. Though the big shocker was the Celestial Knight they made given it's made out of light. Though she's long since sworn her service to you Alex. So that's decent at least no rogues." IF replied with a sigh. So more than one but they had to have someone special for the Celestial knight.

"What worries me is how they even got the blood. There's a reason some types of blood doesn't get sold."

"Yeah too dangerous in the wrong hands. I'm sure someone above your paygrade is on it. Also Scarlet brought you a letter while you were in the shower. They have her running errands for now it seems." IF told me expertly tossing it to land in my cleavage.

"Wasn't she suppose to act as my 'bodyguard?' I mean I definitely don't need one but." I say as I grab the letter.

"Yeah it's a short gig she said till the next combat mission you do." I shrug as I hope the letter. It said something about me being recommended for a promotion to Sergeant. Either I caught someone's eye or I did really well on my missions to earn the chance.

"Hmm. Didn't think I did much to get a recommendation for a promotion." I say looking it over.

I look it over and.. It was partially due to them watching me lay into Emma during our spar… And Emma even added a tidbit that I could use a few more headaches from the responsibility of it all. God I hate her sometimes.

Though why that battle. She was at a disadvantage due to it was pure hand to hand.

"I'd just go to it the letter is just the formal end. The main reasons they list when you get to the training site. They usually do some testing before actually ranking you up. Right we've haven't met yet." Spoke a chick that calmly walked into my place without giving a damn.

"And who are you to walk into my place freely?" I ask looking at her. And her timing is unnerving.

She shrugs leaning on a wall. "Eh I'm your boss you could say. I've taken an interest in your little group young lady. Before you bitch I'm a commander and leagues older than your young ass. Though thankfully its not green but heavy as heck." She commented making my eyebrow twitch.

I narrow my eyes. "Even if you are higher rank. You've still came into my home uninvited and without notice." I say to her.

"Hmm I did give notice to that Compa girl though she seemed like an airhead half the time. Even gave a letter to the basilicom though they might have thought I was coming there and not to your home and didn't tell you as that one chick handles most stuff for you. Would have sent a lily but I heard you had a bad experience with them biting your privates." At least she did her homework. Compa was off shopping or working as a nurse most days, she wasn't a caretaker here. And Sarah well she has so much paperwork and other responsibilities so if it was sent on short notice I can see her not getting to it in time to inform me or mention it.

I sigh. "You are kind of right in that sense. Just next time inform Vert or myself."

"Alright shame the Alchemist girl and the dragon girl are off doing things or missing. Would have been nice to meet them. You can just follow me for the promotion test. They do that for all the major rank jumps. Don't worry if you have the right skills it shouldn't be too hard." She tells me as she gets up and stretches.

"Isn't major rank ups when beings hit captain and up? I don't get why someone would get me personally for this. So why did you decide to come personally?"

"Well Sergeant is minor ones but depending on some factors some like to put the person through a test sometimes. And it's usually captain and up but each one had like four or five ranks between them. Sergeant is the first/lowest rank most people actually give a damn about when they walk on a scene. But yeah I came personally to see you since I decided to look after your little group because you interest me. Name's Ayane Shield." She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

I grabbed her hand and gave her a firm handshake. "How so? We've done nothing for months. We've barely done anything."

"A dragon as a CPU's bodyguard and a little elder? That and the Shadow CPU lord at that. It was more of a passing interest. I mostly picked your group to spite a crazy bitch who loves to fuck with people. Nothing major but I was on a squad with her and she was annoying to deal with. Man was she pissed when I ditched her." Alright so at the heart of this she just needed an excuse to get away from a bitch… I'll have to see the crazy lady before I can judge her.

"Fine let us get going." I say to her letting go of her hand.

She shrugs walking off. With Amy commenting as we go. "At least Alex isn't naked right now." I shoot her a glare as I left.

"So how long is this going to take?" I ask wondering. I don't know how they really do these things.

"Should only be like four hours at most worse a day but that should be nothing in Ultra time given the time gap." Ayane tells me off hand as we left.

"I'm still wondering how the Shadow dimension is the fastest." I mutter.

"Yeah… Know one really knows that. I'd ask Lia or Emma but they just say it just works." That's mildly infuriating.

"I'd either say it's luck or something is happening to make it that way." I say.

"Yeah not like the big bosses will say a damn thing though. So how's your combat abilities. Heard you did well in hand to hand combat with Emma." Ayane tells me as she uses her badge to open a one way portal.

"I'd say they are decent. Only reason I won against Emma is due to the advantage I have."

"That's good they test that along with other skills related to combat touching on a few leadership notes." Ayane tells me. "Yeah and the Commander test adds in some logistic stuff mostly supply chains and administrative shit."

"Ahh." Is all I say as I followed her.

Soon we arrive at a training facility where I was told to get into 'Uniform' For the tests. I hate out the uniform rides up my crotch sometimes.

I sigh as I equip it. Guess I'll just have my uniform tailored better later.

"Alright now proceed to testing room SE4." A voice from the intercom told me. Ayane said she'd be observing from the control room or something like that.

I groaned as I stretched walking to the room. I didn't expect to be fighting for awhile.

Once I get into the room some monster started crawling out of gates some looking physically imposing while a few… just looked plain gross with a lot of tentacles. About seven in total I could see three T-rex looking ones, two slime monsters.. And one tentacle beast.. Though one of the slimes looked to have tentacles… Easy objective.. Kill them all.

I create an explosion chucking it at the tentacle beast as I create an assault rifle to start mowing down a few.

The best T-Rex charges me going in for a lounge with it's strong jaws trying to bite. Guess this beast isn't that bright.

I create a slab of metal on the ground causing it to trip over it. I created my shield as it slid past and I slammed it right into its throat.

The force staggered it but doing enough to kill it out right until I unload a clip into it's throat killing it. Most of this wasn't too hard.. Yeah as long as I kept focused at least. Get too cocky and you won't have fun.

I switch the rifle for a shotgun. It'll do more damage. Time for the next foe.

I finish the last of them off without much more difficulty. Though the next part was basically leading team of two through maze of sorts with a minotaur running around. Granted they were soldiers already but the fact they were loli's gave me an uneasy feeling.

Then again if I reach sargent I'd be able to lead a team of three but that's the biggest it could be. "Tell me what species and races you both are." I say wanting to know.

"Ima Jackal you got a nice ass!" Spoke the cheeky looking one causing the other to face palm. "Sorry she loves making people uncomfortable. I'm Su and she's Yu. Her species shadow and race is Jackal. As for meI'm an elf, Dark elf to be exact. I know it's weird. Her race is always a loli from what I know. Me? I'm just young for my race we age slower than humans well body wise." Yeah no shit. I can see some getting weirded out by a loli complimenting their ass.

Then again it's normal here in the Shadow dimension. "Alright let's get going then. And yes there are two shadow races that's like her. Though if I'm right there are other species and races that stay at that age also."

Su sighed. "Yeah like halflings. Greedy bastards." She commented as she got her daggers ready as Yu simply walked along.. Then again Jackals are basically walking tesla coils.

Even I wouldn't want to be zapped by one of them. "Now are we suppose to find something or an exit?" I ask myself as we walked through the maze.

"We are supposed to find a diamond or crystal skull and get out. And not get boned by the monsters. Su here used to be used as a toy by royalty in the dimension she came from so she might tense up if she sees a minotaurs or Ogre's dick." Yu said with a chuckle as she playfully shocked Su's tights clad ass. They are childish so being insensitive to a degree isn't that off.

"Until we finish this mission act professional. Then again how old even are you?" I ask.

"Hmm? 232." Yu said off hand like it was nothing. Great older than me but still a kid.

Then again I heard they don't get much more in the mature department till they get around a million. "Alright lets just get moving. You hear anything tell me." I say as we crept along.

Su stayed relatively close to me while Yu would wander around peaking everything. Then we hear a roar that caused Su to cling closer to me while Yu laughs. "It's a minotaur Su nothing that hard to kill even for you." I scuff at her not for someone with PTSD from likely being raped repeatedly by them. Guess that's part of the challenge keeping them together and working with soldiers with some issues. Got to be a rock in the team I'm guessing as a Sergeant.

"Don't worry just stay behind me and you should be fine. Yu knock it off till this is over. I'd rather it not be known where we are."

I hear it's footsteps getting closer before it began trailing away likely down a different path though Su was still shaken by the close encounter.

Gladly our uniforms don't give off much of our smell or we'd be in worse trouble. I go through my pack they gave me and I found a small drone. Bingo. I held it in my hand as I activated it. It them buzzed up and started flying down the hall. It'll help us find what we need. Without being spotted much.

After an hour I found the chest with the skull though.. The minotaur was sitting on it with it's dick at attention and it's balls in a perfect way to stomp on. Though It'd be easier to just shoot the bastard.

"Wonderful." While yes I can create abit of things but I don't know how to create them. I gladly know how to create weapons though. I then create a lmg. I'd use explosives but I don't want to damage the skull. Time to start mowing.

I escort the two to the place and mow the bastard down not wasting much time to grab the skull before the whole place starts shaking and falling apart.. God damn it Indian Jones!

I pick up the elf. "Let's go." I say as we started booking it. The Jackal already running past us cheeky girl. I just barely make it out with the examiner looking down at me. "Congratulations you pass."

"That's good. You two alright?" I ask.

Yu laughed. "That was fun! Can we get stationed in your dimension? That was fun. Though Su likes 'safer' dimensions."

"That's not up to me." I say. I don't know if anyone can handle her anyways.

The examiner shrugs "I'll put in the request. Su would feel safe in that place your nation has a lot of protective forces in it. Also please go to Omega's tower to receive your new badge with this form." He hand me a paper before petting the Elf's head gently causing her to giggle.

"Alright. If I'm right it's only a few blocks away right?" Well a block here is like forth of a mile.

"Yeah not too far away. Also your commander says you did a good job. Take care and don't die." he says making me roll my eyes.

"I don't plan to. Have a good day." I say as I went to leave.

Su ran up to and kissed my cheek a nice reward at least. Now I wonder if I actually need to talk with Omega about getting the badge or not.

I doubt I have to. I'd most likely have to just turn the papers in. I step out of the building and look around. This place is as big as ever.

Though I look to my right and see a fucking final boss tower from what I heard that must be his place. Figures.

I haven't heard much but I heard he came from a dimension similar to mine but it went to absolute hell.

I made it to the tower and quickly showed the receptionist the papers. "I was told to come here for this." I'm being rather blunt but I rather get this over with.

"Yes. It'll just take a minute. Please place your badge on the desk please."

I take it out and placed it on the desk, sighing to myself. "One step down another to go."

Once she was done typing on her computer she grabbed the ID and plugged it in. "Almost done."

"Linda when you're done, send her to my office." Came a femine voice from a desk speaker. Great.

"Will do boss." She says as she finishes up. "The elevator up is over there." She says pointing.

I see a row of five but figure it's the special looking on on the left. "Thanks." I say picking my badge back up.

I get into the special looking one. It didn't have any buttons but it lit up green on the screen. Guessing it means I have access to use it.

Still it shot up fast to what I believe would be Omega's office. Sheesh I wonder what I could be in for. Maybe Emma did something Stupid or it's about the lock down deal.

I enter and see a woman sitting in Omega's seat. Her eyes and short hair being the same as Omega's. Don't tell me that's him.

"I know I used to be a guy but I lost a bet and now I'm like this. I'm more comfortable staying like this. So I take it you're wondering why I called you up correct?" She asked moving her lunch to the side.

"Yes though I'm not going to ask how you knew I was here due to I know there's energy sensors in most of these buildings."

"True now take a seat. Already had Emma pull a dumbass stunt." She said motioning to a set of chairs in front of her.

"And why am I being informed of this?" I ask.

"Cause I do not want a damn repeat. I know you actually at least give a tiny shit about those kids. And I do not want more fucking paper work. Now the lock down is going to last for 140 shadow years 3.5 Ultra years and 1.4 Gemstone years. Or you could go to Hyperdimension and wait a few months there and it should be more than done then. You can go in and retrieve them once it's done. Now unto the other list of stuff and bullshit." Omega says moving through a list of stuff.

"Just notify me when the lockdown is up and what of the other bullshit?"

"You're the Shadow CPU lord and offer to join the council. Bullshit 1, Bullshit 2, Ah shadow base being put up in your dimension. More bullshit. Right your new boss for your subsection. Another piece of bullshit about a modeling gig. Ah something to give to Scrap when she gets back. Hmm more stuff I have to take care of." She tossed a thick envelope between my breasts.. What's with people and that? Urgh.. I then here a subtle cough under the desk guess she has someone sucking her off under there.

I don't get why people try to toss things between my chest. It isn't even that big. I grumble as I grabbed the envelope. "I'd rather not join the council due to how big the time difference is."

"Hmm? Yeah most do it in a minor way. You get a tablet with a code once a year or so with a blanket ballout to fill out and send with your answers and response. Honestly most do have lives so doing it this way for the non debaters is the easiest way to get things going for the ones who are busy like me." Omega shrugs. Guessing she made this so she can stay in her office longer.

"Reasonable. Anyways I'll be heading out. Remember to tell me when that lockdown is up." I say.

She tosses something between my bust. "You can use that to do it. Do the ballouts with it and I'll give you updates on that since it's linked in your commander requested you guys to have some. She's more competent than she looks. Shadow knights are always like that. Anyways, have fun. I need to relieve some stress." She waves me off. Must be my firm breasts though as I walk out I notice her railing a girl on the desk.

I step into the elevator and waited for it to close to go to the first floor.

Three and a half ultra years till I can go in and get Scrap.. Though I am decking her for worrying me. After I get back I'm getting some rest. I'll send Kazuto a text… I wonder if Michelle can tell me anything.

I walk over to where the portals were. If Kazuto is still there I'll tell her in person. After find the right one I go through landing on my couch like I normally do. "Move fat ass." Said someone beneath me.

"Fine fine." I say moving over.

"Finally I'm not going to be crushed." Came the voice off IF panting like she was out of breath.

"Come on I'm not that heavy." I joke.

"Only half a kilo we know. So you're still heavy." came the voice of Michelle sitting on a chair while eating Ice cream.

"Hey now. No need to state the facts like that." I say jokingly.

"Sure now you want something to show you what state Scrap is in or not?" She said bluntly taking the wind out of my sails.

"Now do you have something that'll show that?" I ask her.

"Yeah just got it from Trixie. It's a tablet she made." Michelle said waving it in my face.

I snatch it. "Thanks." I say as I pushed the power button.

Showed a still image of someone wearing a mask covering at least the lower half of their face the hood they were wearing didn't help. I could only tell it was Scrap by the left eye I could see being icy blue with her red star pupil.

I wonder what happened so far. Sadly there was only starting point starting a few minutes ago. Though the ending of the video kept shooting forward on how much time it has. It looks like we can skip forward. I then see an option on the top right I click on it and it started listed sections of the video for each day when they happen but the option I'm on is the full clip.

I guess that's good enough for now. Seems she's at least surviving though that area looks like hell to live in. Still her right eye being mutated into a red slitted one with a grey ring has me a bit worried along with the number of scars on her face I know weren't there before.

Just what happened when we weren't looking? I want to know when possible.

This has only filled me with more worry and concern from what I saw. Those changes didn't just randomly happen well maybe but I still call doubt on that. Only way to know is either to go there or ask Scrap herself. Still I wonder if something similar happened to Maya given it looks like they were seperated.. Which is more worrying since the two would do their best to regroup or stick together.

I turn the device off. I'll glace through whats here in awhile. I'll need a cool head when I do so. "Where's Kazuto?"

"She went home after finishing dinner said she needed some time to herself. The rest are in the lounge area." Said Amy eating some ice cream her face a bit red.

"And I'm taking it something embarrassing happened during my short leave?"

"Yeah the two eldest decided to play with her dick and trying to make ice cream out of her milk. Also Rina is cuddling with Peashy. This time they moved up to underwear. It's funny how Peashy doesn't want to let go of her." Figures but they are still a cute couple. I'll talk with Nepgear and Uni later.

"Ah. And I take it you're enjoying the ice cream then?"

"I may or may not have helped them with the milking. I let Kazuto give me some anal as compensation she seemed to enjoy that. Also.. All the untaken futa's are busy gangbanging those of legal age who wanted to fuck. They seem to be enjoying themselves a lot. Also I made sure the girls had protection on." At least they are having safe sex and they are at that age to get urges.

"Ah. I take it they're in the upstairs rooms? Also how many came over?" I ask.

"Yes and most of them, even brought their Ram over since she's a shared lover of theirs. But most seem content sharing Uni and Nepgear. Both enjoying the attention. Even IF here joined in for awhile after Compa rejected her. It was funny watching her tense up when Laurinda took her from behind. Apparently she like the cute petti types. Don't tell Scarlet but IF wasn't wearing protection." Amy snickered at the end causing IF to panic.

"Amy you promised not to tell anyone!" IF spoke blushing bright red. "So I take it she fucked you good IF?" I chuckle as her face got redder.

"Well it's good you enjoyed yourself." I say relaxing on my seat of the couch.

Laurinda then came into the room making IF sit on her lap before playing with her hair. "So soft." IF blushed when she said that. I shrug leaning back throwing on some Shadow TV. "Hopefully some cute or busty girl doesn't land on my lap soon." I say wandering if I could Jinx it into happening.

I snicker. "Having fun there IF?" I ask flipping through the channels.

"Shut u-Ah not righ-oh fuck harder!" I look and see Laurinda bouncing IF on her impressive prick with the latter clinging for dear life as her baby chamber was pounded. I could even see the outline of Laurinda's dick on her belly as it pounded into her.

"Really you had to do it on the couch right next to me?" I ask.

Laurinda grabbed IF's butt bouncing her a bit harder as she glanced at me. "She'd wouldn't have taken it if I moved elsewhere." Sheesh. At least I got this couch cum proofed.

"You're too used to being over there at Emma's." I groaned as I got up to move.

She gives me a confused look as I felt Michelle was laying on my lap.

"What you find my lap comfy?" I ask looking down at her.

"Ish it's warmer than the couch." Figures given how firm I am and dense.

"Well sorry my lap isn't as cushiony as most others."

"It's fine even if finding a rack like Scrap's is going to be hard to find. It was warm and firm enough you didn't feel like you were falling into pudding." Michelle commented as she snuggled a bit closer.

"Yeah I don't know how many beings have a set like her. Guess you'd just lay on them all day if you could."

"Yep she is my heavenly goddess. I wonder how many of her kids will get a rack like that." Michelle was drooling at the thought. Pervert thinking of your own sister like that.

"Who knows. I don't think its a recessive trait." Then again incest isn't that uncommon it seams in that side of the family.

Though Scrap never liked it from what I remember. She might be one of the few saner ones.

"That's good more pillows to rest on. What you're thinking of something dirty? I have standards you know. Scrappy hates incest and I agree with that being gross. Also I think a Zoey clone is wandering in this dimension. Think she's looking for Scrap's family." Huh? She got herself cloned before she left?

"Hmm. How do you know it's a clone?" I ask.

"Similar but not exact signature. She's also doesn't feel like a CPU but still a deadly threat. Also She has a networked in device." Michelle said using some magic to make a holographic display.

"A networked device? You mean the little network you guys have?" I ask.

"Yup that's how we keep in touch. At the core of the main one is Trixie. She's like our head Librarian or Principle you could say. Always around to lend us a helping hand. The one the clone has is like a really advanced smart watch. While she isn't high up in the nation she still has official leverage as a Zoey. Think like an officer level like a general or something. Zoey's don't take shit from anyone." Makes sense if her copies didn't have even a small level of authority it might devalue her own image. Also helps keeps schmucks in check if theres is more than one of you.

"Alright shall we greet her then. Wouldn't want her to cause much trouble unless she is visiting Red Heart."

"Yeah best to stop by her just in case.. Then again Red heart might enjoy some company with her. Also the clone has the mind of Zoey before she left soo it's still mostly her with maybe some divation do to the time. Anyways I'm your tome for now. Need me to portal us over to her?" Michelle asked me. It was nice of Scrap to lend me Michelle's aid for some um projects.

"Sure. Thank you. And by before do you mean her share or negative side."

"Her share side duh. She was mostly share back then." Michelle commented as she made a portal for us.

"Well I heard she was mostly a mix of the two." I say getting up and walking forward.

We exit the other side and see the clone sitting back enjoying a soda as her purple hair fade to pink at the tips the white of her eyes were cyan and her left eye having a weird symbol in it.

"I would have never guessed the purple hair." I say instantly forgetting to say it in my head.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I like the look. So what do you want Alex?" She say's after down the last of the soda and crossing her arms under her bust. She looked more filled out than the original. Still a bit larger C cup but her butt and curves were better.

"I mainly just came by to say hi." I say to her as I take a seat.

"I see mind pointing me in the direction of my grandkids? Well from Scrap. I'd be a shit grandmother if I didn't give them some attention." She asked me.

"Most of them are at my place." I answer.

"Alright then take me there. Also call me Twilight Smith. Would be annoying if all us clones went by Zoey." She says getting up to stretch. Don't know if that was a request or demand.

"Alright. That is reasonable. How many of you are out there?" I ask wanting to know.

"Like 8 or 10 not a lot to be honest. Enough to get the job done. Then there's that lazy special one that was custom made by that future Scrap. Not sure her timeline is even the current one any more." She commented as she leaned on me.

"From how much we changed it I don't think so anymore."

Twilight laughs. "Guess we can say we fucked time up then. Still a little horny though. Mind if I eat you out when we get to your place?"

"Sure but no fucking me if your a futa." I say to her. I don't know how powerful she is.

"Sure. I perfer lesbian sex anyways." She tells me with shrug as her hand slips into my shorts to rub my lower lips.

I just groaned as Michelle created another portal. Soon we were in my room at least for some privacy as Twilight pulled down my shorts and bent me over the bed as she tongue quickly lashed my pussy. "FUCK! Your fucking good at this!"

She just grins as she continued on. I wrapped my legs around her head careful not to put too much pressure into it.

I felt her fingers digging into my ass as her tongue flicked my clit. I clutched the sheets hard as I bit my lip. I've never experienced Zoey's oral skills down there. She's a fucking goddess when it comes to pussy eating it feels like.

Then again she's had many years of experience. I clench up as I cum for the first time. I look at my stop watch I lasted less than half a minute. "Fucking.. Hell.. You took the record.. On that one." I pant as she kept licking me. Not even Vert was this good though she liked receiving it more than giving.

Twilight says nothing as she continued lapping up my juices. I reach down to rub her head even moaning a little to please her ears. I wonder how many times she can make me cum in this session?

Guess we'll find out. I groaned as I came again. She must be using some magic to increase the pleasure.

I don't freaking care though. Feels too good to give a damn about that. I'll just lay back and enjoy the fucking.

She finally got done eating me out after I came for the seventh time a little over an hour later. "How many people did you fuck to get that good?" I pant.

"Only a few but often. But a good girl and I may ride you. Just give me a text whenever you want some more." Twilight me a wink as she flicked my clit. Fuck she's good.

"Sure you just have to supply said number."

She smirks and took out a marker before writing the number on my tits then writing on my belly with an arrow pointing to my vagina. 'Twilight Smith was here'

"You had to do that in permanent didn't you?" I ask already knowing.

"Why shouldn't I besides I can write more kinky stuff on you if you desire." She twirled the marker in her fingers with a seductive lick across her lips.

"Please no." I say. I don't even know how permanent that marker is. If it's a normal one it wouldn't be that hard to get off.

"Don't worry I'll do it in your sleep maybe. You're cute when you're nervous you know. I can make you feel things those other girls can home to give you. Sooner or later I'll be the only one who can properly pleasure you." She whispered into my ear before licking my cheek.

"You're as bad as the damn original." I say to her.

"I'm more open minded though. I'll give your girls the same treatment besides only you'll be giving them a dicking more often than not. Besides I'd be loyal to my mate if I had any. Right now I just have a good fuck buddy." At least she's honest.

"How long you sticking around for anyways?" I ask.

"Don't know I might just hang around Scrap and her kids. As most other.. Yeah some are fucking nuts and I rather stick with the saner bunch and look after my grand kids. Besides it'll be a fun ride and rewarding helping the rascals grow up and maybe I'll find a mate along the way. Not like I can't handle Guild quests or other stuff." She says with a shrug. Guess having another set of hands couldn't hurt.

"If you want to stay here there are spare rooms for you to use." I say to her.

"Thanks I'll take one for now. Can you still walk I'd like to see my grandkids first." She asked getting up and throwing on her clothes.

I roll my eyes as I get up. "It'll take more than that to make me not walk."

"Noted cute butt. Now lead the way if you like walking naked or not." At least she didn't call it fat.

"I wouldn't mind walking naked but you drew on me with permanent marker." I say grabbing my shorts and tee.

"Right. Still the spiky hair is nice." She tells me as she plays with better not say my hair is like Goku's.

Hell my hair isn't anywhere close to that long. "Thanks. Grew to like it and it didn't get in my eyes."

"That's nice. I keep mine shoulder length for that reason. So you have a couple kids yourself. They as horny as you? Or more? I can sense them fucking right now." Urgh fucking radar.

"That's mainly due to your children coming over." I say to her.

"I'll have to praise them later then. So off to the runt's kids. She must have been busy for that many. She only mentioned one around this time." Must be talking about Mercury.

"She had a few of them recently." I answer.

"I see." We then reach the nursery area Scraps off to the guest section for now. In some order it was. Anna Medusa's kid, Shard Mordred's, Ushi Raiko's she got her eyes from Scrap, Ibaraki from Shuten.. Whose being punished by Iris heart currently, Nobu from Tomoe the red eyes could be from either side but she resembled Noire so I'd say Scrap's side, Then there were the twins Cola and Star Scrap had from getting banged by Kazuto. One having blonde hair and the other an almost black grey.

"And there's the little seven right here." I say motioning to them.

I have to say they were all adorable. Gladly for everyone's sleep not many of them cry unless they're hungry or have a full diaper.

"Aww so many cuties! At least a few are blonde." Twilight says as she looks over Shard and Star. If I remember Scrap's sister isn't much older than them.. Well maybe she's older by now.

"Well yeah Scrappy was born when you had blond hair if I'm right."

"Yup and I'm grateful some of the next gen got it." Then again with Mordred it was a done deal with her also being a blonde but she doesn't need to know that.

"I'd hate to see how many children your original will be having in the future." I grumble.

"A fucking lot know how my negtive self is horny as all heck." Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"Hopefully she doesn't get ahold of someone like she did Lucy and do a big ass breeding fest."

"Knowing her maybe. But I'd likely do them anal for awhile first." That's a little comforting.

"Well who knows. Maybe your style changed." I say.

"Yeah and I'm changing. Like me not minding a dicking as long as I can really trust the person." Yeah normal Zoey doesn't like any of that.

"So are you norm or a herm?" I ask. She never really took her lower half of her clothes off earlier.

"I'm a norm. Like I said I prefer lesbian sex. The dick takes away from the fun for me unless I'm riding it like a strap on." She said with a smirk.

"So you are definitely different from the original."

"We get most stuff from her but there are diviation you can say." Twilight said as I got a text from Brave Noire. Saying that Chloe wanted to see Scrap.

That's right I don't think she knows. "It does differentiate you all from each other." I say as I texted Noire. 'Sorry Scrap is currently unavailable. I'll inform you when I see her next.'

She quickly sent a ? mark text back before stopping.

"Yup Noire's is a herm I think she's adventurous but is a bit more laid back than normal." Twilight tells me not paying attention. Think Noire is going to push things by coming here at some point maybe.

'She's currently on a mission.' I send back. "So you'd rather her be a little bit not laid back?"

'Then tell her to hurry her ass up! She promised to visit at least once.' urgh Noire can be a bitch sometimes. "Don't know her choice one of us needs to be chill."

'If it makes you happy I'll drag her there myself when she's done.' I place my phone in my pocket. "Makes sense."

"Oh Alex dear it's time for bed." Came the voice of Vert. Guess It is rather late now.

"Anyways like I said you can take up a spare room if you wish." I say as I made my way over.

"I'll do that. Sleep well Alex." Twilight told me as she walked off.

"Likewise." I say as I made my way to my room.

Like always my lovely harem here left a spot in the middle so I could lay in the center for them all to cuddle.

"Night loves." I say to them all giving them a peck.

They all giggle snuggling me. Feels wonderful to be me right now. Fuck my old life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We're too lazy to proofread.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I yawn as I woke up. Noticing a few that were laying with me last night already woke up and left the bed.

Figures since I love to sleep in. Urgh what's on todays to do list again? Guess I could take a mission.

I'll look through a few to accept after I go downstair and get breakfast. After some stretching. I need to get my flexibility back but with how dense I am it's hard.

Maybe a good massage from shadow dimension could help me get less stiff. Still most of the residents were enjoying themselves minus IF who was downing some coffee with her hair a mess.

I nudge her shoulder. "Guess you were up all night?" I ask with a grin. Good thing most of these rooms are basically soundproof.

"Yeah Laurinda has insane stamina. She packed me full. I highly doubt she didn't knock me up." IF said yawning. "Don't tell sis."

"I won't as long as you tell her yourself that you let someone knock you up."

IF shivered. "She'd spank the heck out of me for that."

"Well she'd most likely wait till you have the kid before she did that."

"Maybe. So what are you planning on doing today? Nepgear, Uni, and Compa got gangbanged last night luckily they were wearing protection." IF grumbles the last part under her breath.

"It sounds to me you didn't want to wear it. Anyways thought I'd get one of my missions out of the way."

"Know I had one on but Compa stole mine right as Laurinda cummed. She was actually waiting with her boobs in my face to take it from me. She taunted me that I didn't have what it took to get pregnant anyways. This was right before she basically said she was playing with me all this time." So she did a bitchy move.

"Ugg. I'd say get back at her that's not harmful."

"So no knocking her up or impaling her virgin asshole?" IF grumbles under her breath as Laurinda came back and began brushing IF's hair.

"Well I might let that second one slide. You didn't hear that from me though." I say to her.

"Sure. I'll make sure to gag her in private then in a dark room." IF yawned as she cuddled into Laurinda's chest. Cute.

"Don't do it so badly you scar her. Anyways who cooked this morning?"

"No promises. But I'll try to not make her scared of everything. And it was Atalanta this time." IF spoke as Laurinda finished fixing her hair.

"Alright." I say as I went to get something to eat.

Breakfast went rather smoothly as I scrolled through missions going through the ones that require me to actually do something. I'm feeling either a short exploration one or an extermination mission.

The missions that popped up first were missions that were recommendations. I ran across an interesting after the first few dozen. Saying I needed to get materials from a rpg like dimension. The material coming from what the dimension classified the monster as S rank. Doubt it'll be that hard.

I click accept hoping for some monster hunting. Wonder what that place is like? Should be fun.

It then listed the dimension number and details. It was a faster dimension set at a 14.287 time difference.

So it's a fair bit faster than mine I think it's around GE's speed. Means more time will pass there than here at least minimizing the time they think I'm gone for.

I spend the next hour stretching. Wincing when I hear a major pop. I need to do this more often. Definitely need to look into getting the kinks out.

I'll go and do that afterwards when I'm done. Maybe buy a few things while I'm there.

I peak in on Peashy to see her still sleeping with her future girlfriend. "Sleep well Puff ball got to work now." I tell her before kissing her cheek and leaving using my badge to portal to the portal section. It makes things so much easier with that one feature.

I go through and walk up to a different portal I just plug my badge into it and it lit up purple. It then asked me if I wanted to transfer some shadow currency over to the currency of the dimension.

I think about it for a moment and put in a decent amount so if I need to pay for shit or stuff like that I have some pocket money to use so I'm not up shit creek without a paddle.

A tray then opens up under the badge holding the bag of money. Interesting.

At least I have some cash on me. I shove it in my inventory and walk into the portal time to begin this mission and have a little fun. I'm glad I can do this instead of long ass assignments.

I take my badge out and place it in my inventory before going through the portal. I remember in the documents I can't use any guns sadly so I'll just stick to my shield and sword.

But eh I'm still freaking deadly as heck with them anyways.. I think I'll go into my demonic knight form a few times to scare the piss out of some people.

I jump through the portal. After a few seconds of pitch black the environment came back as I landed on a hill. I pull out my phone to go over the details of the mission and what I was looking for.

It was some humanoid dragon monster that's been terrorizing villages often stealing their women and cattle. It was bigger than most of it's kind. Recently it's taken a princess. Also I need to gather items and stuff from said villages.. Which it listed seduce and conquer as an option for the merchants to give me but fighting the monsters should be easier.

I'll just have to find a herde or find a few of them. I need 30 of the materials.

First off go to a village to get some information on them. I make a version of my CPU knight armor just covering a bit more while still looking sexy but still dignified as head to a village have to look important to make them more willing to tell me what I need to know. I'll have my shield on my back and sword on my hip so they are visible in case anyone wants to pick a fight.

I walk up to the town's outer wall. I go around it till I find the gate with two guards there. "Identification papers or guild card." One of them says as I approached.

"Sorry both of them got ashed when I was fighting a dragon. I have shit luck sometimes." I say making a believable story for this world.

"Maybe you should wear abit more or have a pack." One of them comments. The other one then spoke up. "You'll need to pay the entrance fee then. It'll cover for a temporary stay. You'll need to renew your deals back at the guild."

I roll my eyes. And take out a gold coin. "Still protects me more than what your wearing will this be enough or do I need more." From what I know it goes hear from top gold then silver then lowest Bronze. So one my large sack of gold coins should do most likely. And judging by the guards reactions it was way more than I needed for this.

"You don't have anything lower? It is one large bronze coin."

Luckily I had some lower value coins. I put the gold one away and take out a large bronze one. "This should do right." Hope they don't mind that I opened my inventory a bit lower than needed that'd they'd have to look lower. It's fun to mess with people sometimes.

"Y-yes it should do." The one on the left said after gaining his poster.

I hand it over and can couldn't help but tease the guy "Glad you remembered my eyes were up here." I tell him which he say nothing to as he gets everything sorted out.

He then hands me a piece of paper. "That should last you a few days."

"Alright I'll be sure to hit up the guild by today then. Have a good day guardsmen. Heard guard duty can be a real pain." I say pitying them as I walk past had to do that shit too many times.

I walk in and went to find out which is the guild hall. I'll need to register sadly.

I still have a good amount cash. Even a fighting test wouldn't be too hard. Once I find it I walk in calmly. "So this is the towns guild hall? Looks lively." I see a bunch drinking in the Tavern area while the receptionist sighs looking a little bored or hmm if I had to guess she has that look of looking for a lay but getting no action. Yeah I've been there a few times.

I walk up to the desk ignoring the stares I get. "I'd like to get a new guild card. If not I'll just register again." I say as I get to the desk.

"Alright. We'll just do the registration again saves you the trouble of updating it again. Okay I best need you to fill this out if you don't mind standard fee for the guild card is two medium silver coins." She said sliding me a sheet of paper.

Wouldn't it be just easier to just evaluate me to get the card again? I mean if I'm right the cards should have some type of magic in them so they can't be forged. It'll be a way to tell who's in the system or not. "Alright." I say grabbing it and filling it out. Well to the best of my ability.

She then takes it from me placing it on a boulder sized magic stone where it dissolved before handing me a thin rectangle of metal "Just place your hand on this and push some magic into it and it'll do the rest."

I place my hand on it and push a little in it with what I learned how. I don't have the energy thing down yet but gladly can do this.

It sparks a bit staying grey while with a small picture of me in corner the majority was covered in my personal information including the guild I got it from.

I place it into my inventory. It sucks I'm placed on the lowest rank. "Thanks." I say.

"And I see you on the quest to rescue The princess of the southern kingdom. That'll boost you up some ranks if you can bring her back alive." She tells me. It was listed as a double SS rank of importance.

"Yes I'm currently on a lead right now. If you have any info that'll help."

"Sure just place your hand on one of the crystals and it will let you access all the information we have on the quest. Though I could lend some more personal help if you don't mind working for it." She says looking me over. She means sex if I'm not wrong. Or heavy lifting.. One of the two. Always wanted to fuck an elf.

"Sure. Any help will be appreciated. What time you getting off?" I ask placing my hand on the crystal.

"About two hours from now. You can take a stroll through the markets and come to the local inn around here. You might be able to find some special toys for that time." She says with a giggle. The display was basically like hologram didn't take too long to find what I needed.

"Will do gorgeous."

She blushes as I finish up and head for the market I got the gist of what I need to do and luckily I was able to dig up more info on the monster I was hunting. There's a pack in that area not too far from the guild last spotted the Princess so two birds one stone hopefully.

I went around the stalls that were set up buying somethings here and there. Mainly food.

I did get a few things for the date mainly an enchanted strap on, a choker that enhances sensitivity and pleasure. Gonna use that on Vert later.

I just stroll around waiting for the time to be up. There sadly wasn't many interesting things here. Then again I'm used to better technology.

Then I got a sense of WTF as I saw someone who looked almost like me buying some wine. Only read difference was she wasn't as built as me understandable and her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes had a blue tint to them.

Guess the crystal may have confused me with her but why did it list I was lowest rank with a SS ranked quest?

"Yeah this one will do. A lady of class deserves a sweet fine drink." I checked the quest list on the copy turns out we were both on it as Alex's.. Alright.. She's planning on either fucking the princess or some classy lady after the quest.. My bet a either the princess or the noble not the first time I bedded one.. Vert counts right?

I'll ignore her for now. Even if I want to know what I do here.

Now if I remember right I have an elf to fuck throughly for information.

I then started walking back to the guild to meet up with her.

I watch her as she walks out her green tunic barely covering her lower area.. And like most elfs.. She wore no underwear. If a breeze came by…

Just then it actually happened. I grinned as I saw her glistening lower lips. "Hey there beautiful."

"Oh hello work was long as always. Not much happening to be honest and I'm left you know what all day. It pays well though." She had sun kissed skin and blonde hair basically the classic fantasy Elf.. Not that I'm complaining. She was hot with a nice gentle looking low C cup. Hmm It's tempting not to invite her to come with me if she wants more fun in her life. I know Amy and Scrap would enjoy a few rounds with her. Gonna need to book mark this place for more visits at this rate maybe I'll refer Scrap here for a vacation.

"Let's get going then lovely. I'll make sure you won't forget it." Though am I able to bring her along if she wants? I know it'll involve paperwork if I took her with me.

Hmm I could have Michelle help with that. She should know at least how to do the rune portals Scrap does. Still likely to involve paper work. I'll check what the shadow rule book says. Reminds me the tome wanted to sleep in my inventory so Peashy wouldn't bug her.

"Flatter but I wouldn't mind that." She gave a cute smile while hugging one of my arms.

"So do you want to go straight to the inn or your place works."

"Inn the guild is too stiff about that. The inn only cares about money." She says leaning closer, my hand brushing her lower lips.

"The inn we go then. Can't have you waiting too long now can I?"

She nuzzled my arm at that. "Charmer." She said as we head to the Inn come to think of it.. Though now that I have a better look at her I can see some wings on her back.. So not an elf. A fairy race close to them maybe?

I do know some fairies can be human sized though. "I do try to be ma'am."

She giggles a little. "Then once we are in our room you can undress your prize yourself." I smirk to myself as we pay for a few nights and get to our room her tunic would do little to slow my conquest down.

As we walk into the room I will the armor to disappear but create a necklace to make it seem like a magic item leaving me stark naked. "Now it's your turn." I say picking her up.

I place her on bed before pulling up her shirt to cover her head as I kissed her collar bone working my way to her breast with kisses before licking her left one while groping her right.

She groaned as she held my head after taking her shirt the rest of the way off.

I moved to suck on her breast teasing her nipple still with my tongue as my right pinched her nipple gently. I rubbed my left hand down slowly still I reached her vagina toying with her clit.

"Y-ou're go-od at this." She moans. I pick up the pace showing her what I can really do if she thinks this is good then I'll need to show her more of what I can do heck me and Amy could have some major fun double teaming her.

I smirk as I crept down kissing her stomach. I'll just have to make sure she doesn't forget this.

I give her clit a kiss before licking her honey pot.. Which tasted a lot sweeter almost like one of those really sweet fruity drinks I got at a party a few times. It gave me a mild sugar rush anyone else would be bouncing right now.

"You're a lot sweeter than you look." I say to her.

She blushed bright red at that. "Thanks each race as their own flavor y-you could say.. Ah.. No one h-here. Likes mine. T-too sweet for them."

I ran my tongue across her vagina. "I kind of like it."

She blushed as she moaned. I couldn't see her face as I licked. I wonder how she looked.. If I'm right jackals would love this. Maybe I should pass the word along to them then.

Heck I wonder how good they are if they've done it for quite a few years. I began to gently suck and bite at her.

Her moans got louder as she tensed up giving me a face full of a her climax. So she's a squirter or am I just that good?

"I think I did greatly." I say licking my lips.

She lay panting. "Best.. fuck I've..ever had." She got out between breath.

"Aw. I didn't think I was that good."

She looks away. "Most only rub or use their fingers on me. Even then that itch hasn't been scratched that well before."

"You're welcome then. I have the strap on if you want me to use it. I even have a simple spell for a dick as well if you want that."

She blushes bright red. "B-but if you did that with a real dick it'd be a joining I'd be your's or who ever you hand me off to's mate well if you cum inside me. I mean you seem honorable. But are you um sure you want to go that far on me?" So the fairies of this place work like that huh? Joining of body fluids makes a pack of sorts? Interesting I'll need to remember that if I ever come across a real bitch around here.

I gently grab her chin as I give her a peck. "I'll leave that up to you."

She looks into my eyes. "This may be the only and first time someone offers to join with me.." She took a deep breath before answering. "I want it. Please fill me up with your dick."

I cup her cheek as I kiss her while placing the ring on. "Will do mylady."

She then stared at my dick nervously. "S-so huge.. Will that even fit in me?" I'm going to need a fair amount of lube for her then.. And go slow. Her vagina is much narrower than a normal humans.. Though maybe since she's a fairy she can stretch better.. I'll take Michelle out of my inventory and see if she has anything that can help with this.

"Just a quick sec I need to consult a magic book for help." I say pulling Michelle out. She was a rather thick hard backed book sorta like those spell books in RPGs warrior mages used. And of course with that Philosopher's stone in the front cover's socket.

I quickly scan through it. While yes it'll help her stretch out this first time. It'll mean she won't remain as tight as she used to be after.

Hmm if Scrap mentioned Michelle preteen form was about average size so she could go for the pussy.. I think a blow job or anal might be better with my size. Oh well. Michelle needs some entertainment anyways. "Hey I'm likely too big for your vagina so. I can bring a friend if you want your pussy stuffed.. Or I can just do it in you butt or you can blow me. Whichever you prefer the last one I can do even with the friend out. It's up to you."

"I'll let you decide." She says.

I then get an interesting Idea. Strapon in her pussy and my dick in her ass. Still double penetration.

"Guess I can do both your lower pleasure holes then." I say taking the strap on out of my inventory and strapping it above my dick. I then use some lube I bought earlier to cover both. "Just tell me when you're ready."

She pouts. "Just do me already I'm too horny to wait damn it."

I chuckle. "Just tell me if I'm going too fast." I say as I slowly entered her. The strap on was an inch shorter and half my width so it went into her vigina easier.

She flinched clutching onto me. "It hurts a little but not too bad. The dildo is just a bit thicker than the ones I normally use.. But really I never took something soo big in my butt.. It hurts a little but the pleasure out ways the pain."

"I can go slower if you want." I say to her. I'm glad I lubed it up as much as I did.

"Um I was um hoping if you could go a little faster. I'm getting used to it now." I'll slowly pick up the pace then.

After a few more second I finally hilted into her. I pause to let her adjust. I doubt her ass will feel the same after this.

I then began thrusting into her causing her to moan loudly. I doubt anyone here would be able to satifiy her after this fucking if her own words are anything to go by.

While it felt wonderful to have her tightness clamp down on me. I made sure to make it pleasurable for her as possible.

When I eventually cummed in her, her body glowed softly causing me to feel a faint tingle as a symbol formed above where I'd think her womb would be..

"I believe that's the joining?" I ask.

She nods blushing. "Yes. I'm yours basically or who ever you decide to give me to as a gift. Some elders in my village did that a lot for travelers. Giving away girls they bedded as diplomatic gifts."

There are some negatives I see in that but I won't push the issue. "At least you enjoy yourself. Wish to go again?"

"Can I um do you?... If you don't mind though you seemed to be enjoying doing that to me and I'd like a turn at it…" Eh wouldn't hurt me at all.

"Sure why not." I say pulling out of her.

She looks at me with a hint of anticipation as I take off the ring and slide it on her own hand… I may have gotten some cum on Michelle though.

I'll let her bitch about it to me later. "It'll feel weird at first." I warn her.

She tilts her head as the ring does it's work. While she wasn't the biggest she was still a decent size 8 inches with a 2 inch girth. Good enough to fuck most without hurting them. "Yeah it does feel weird. But not in a bad way."

I then lay down onto the bed. "I'll let you chose the speed and what you want to do alright."

She gently pokes my vagina with her finger testing how much force to use before lining herself up with it. I may not be as tight as before but.. I can clench down on stuff still pretty well still. Just need to adjust to her size as she slides in.

She then lines herself up as she looks at me. I give her a nod. "You can go ahead."

She slowly sinks herself into me wincing a little. Took her a bit to hilt in me but she did so after a minute before she began pumping into me. She wasn't doing too hard but she was fairly quick with her thrusts.

I just laid back as she thrusted into me. Hopefully she doesn't become too hooked to this. I heard Zoey was and just refused to go back after.

Soon she couldn't hold it back much longer. "W-where should I cum?"

"Just cum on me or in my ass. Either is fine."

She pulled out cumming on me. It mostly landed on my belly and and breasts though a few strings got on my face.

"Enjoy yourself?" I ask as she fell on me panting.

"Very much so… But it's still weird." She tells me as she lays on me… I still have a mission to do.. I'll let her rest a little before asking for intel.

"Take a rest then. Looks like you need it." I say taking the ring off her.

She yawns cuddling against me. I'll ask about the pack of monsters I need to hunt first after she's done resting, those beasts are my primary concern here.

"Sweet dreams." I say kissing her head. A short nap wouldn't hurt.

I'll figure out what to do with her when I'm done here. The nap wasn't too long, think only half an hour passed.

I yawn as I stretched. Well stretched as well as I could with someone on me.

"Sleep well?" The fairy on my chest asked looking rather cute from my point of view.

"Yep. How your legs feeling?" I ask rubbing her ass.

"A little sore but fine. You want you intel now?" She asked as she licked my breasts.

"That would be much appreciated." I say as I lactated a little.

"Alright what do you wish to know?" She licked the milk as it came out.

"A little bit about the princess I'm going after and the monsters."

"The monsters love gathering in shaded areas and the Princess? She's very gentle some say she's a virgin but most Rumors say she gave it to some blonde of mixed descent. Many would have died to be that intimate with her." The Fairy spoke blushingly.

"I bet. Most would to sleep with royalty." I say.

"Funny a girl looking like you said the same thing. Oh right I haven't told you my name. It's Leafa." She said giving me a cute smile.

"Really now? I do have to say your name is cute. Not as cute as you though."

She blushed more burying her face in my chest. Cute.

"You keep acting that cute I'll just have to gobble you up."

"And what if I don't mind as long as it's the fun kind?" Leafa said nuzzling my neck.

"Then it'll be wonderful for the both of us."

She blushes more. "I'll um wait for you here till you're done with your quest."

"Alright. Shouldn't take me too long. If I'm right it's not that far. Only half a days walk." Well less for me.

"Yeah besafe while your away." She said giving me one last goodbye.

"I say the same to you little flower." I say as pulled my necklace letting my armor appear again.

She blushed. As she watched me leave my armor still being very seductive.

I make my way out of the inn then the town. Getting a wierd look for both my armor and the smell of sex on me.

I don't really care at all as I head to the quest area.

To speed it up I decided to start jogging there. I'd rather not take half a damn day to get there by walking.

I wonder did it say anything about not flying. I'm not that good at it but flying is faster than jogging.

Though it'll warn people of me if I do so. It does cause an energy spike when I transform. It's a weighing of risks… Not like I have much to worry about and I'd like it over and done with quickly.

Screw it. I transform and start flying to my destination. Most likely there isn't anything that can mess with me much here.

I spot a pack of monsters on my way and dive bomb them killing at least one or two under me from the impact. Like I thought.. They were push overs for me mostly. They could barely cut me to begin with.

Though picking up the items became a chore after awhile. Though I remembered I brought along Michelle who wasn't too happy to stop napping but begrudgingly helped me gather them.

"Yeah yeah. Quit your complaining." I say.

"Urgh you're worse than Scrap sometimes you know that. At least she tossed me a sweet every now and then." Michelle grumbles.

I then grab one out of my inventory and dangle it in front of her. "Here have one then."

She quickly snatched it and gobbled it up. "Thank you!" At least she has manners to an extent.

"You're welcome. I have a whole bag for you when we're done."

She licked her lips. "Good to know." Figures something Zoey made would crave sweets.

"Now help me pick up the rest of these as we go along."

She nods using a little magic to help speed along the process. Which was nice. Still she is bound to a level to Scrap. I wonder if I can get one of those crystal ones.

I'll have to talk to Sam or Trixie about it later. After an hour we were done with the amount for my mission and when we got to the quest.. Well me from here was already giving the princess what looked like her second orgasm.

"Didn't think ya'd beat me here." I say leaning against a tree. Guess I fucked Leafa longer than I thought.

I noticed she was fucking the princess with a penis huh interesting. "Yeah. The princess is mine but we can split the reward. Maybe even show you a good time if you're up for it."

"Nah it's fine. I was wondering why I had this quest to begin with. I already got done the quest I wanted."

"Alright so you won't mind a threesome then or foursome if the loli wants in." My counterpart asks weirding me out a little. Not sure I want to get fucked by myself.

I sigh. Guess myself here likes to sleep with a few people also. "No it's fine. I'd rather get home to the one I'm fucking. Though the loli could entertain you if she wants."

"Hey! Some people are actually trying to save themselves for the right one." Michelle pouts.

"That's why I said if you wanted to." I say to her as I look at her.

"Let's just go please we still have things to do." She says pulling my sleeve for use to go.

"Fine fine." I say letting her drag me off.

After turning in the quest we go back to Leafa before we go as since I'm joined with her I'm technically responsible for her now.

I'll do the paperwork I need to bring her with after I send in the report. Luckily Michelle was able to get us to Ultra without much issue.

"So what do you think?" I ask Leafa as we walked through.

"Its a lot fancier than my home land. And the city doesn't have towering walls either." Yeah I took her from the medieval/Fantasy ages into the present retro age.

"That's because most monsters here aren't much of a threat currently." I say. Nothing bugged us much yet.

"I see.. This is all.. A bit much to take in." Leafa said before Michelle poked my butt. "Sam has requested a meeting with you also you promised me sweets." I did wouldn't be right to go back on my word.

"I'm sorry to just throw this on you. Also Michelle what's the meeting about?" I ask taking the sweets out.

"Trade business among other things to be mentioned." Michelle said as she took the sweets.

"Do you want to come with Leafa? Or do you want to stay at my place?"

"I'll stay at your place.. I still need to acclimate to everything." She wasn't wrong.

"Alright. I'll have someone answer all the questions you have. My place is over there." I say pointing to my mansion in the background.

Her eyes got wide. "Y-You're a noble!"

"I guess in a way. I'm actually the ruler to this place. This nation. I'm running it with someone else." Oh yeah I forgot to add that portion in. She still has the mentality of the place she came from.

I look back at her just in time to catch her as she faints. Guess.. That was too much for her to handle.. I think I'll let Atalanta handle her. She was from a similar time period.

I made sure she was comfortable before I start walking back home. It's nice to enjoy a walk every now and then.

Well aside from Michelle riding on my shoulders. "I think the word best to describe you in her mind would possibly be lord of the land or Queen."

"You're right. Though I'd hate to find out how she feels bout me being a goddess."

"Oh that your friends with and married to another goddess. She'd likely faint again." Michelle chimed in popping another sweet into her mouth.

"How long do you think she'd stop fainting?" I ask. Knowing she's going to do it a few times.

"Maybe after the tenth time or until we can go after Scrap. I know we are supposed to have a connection but so far that's been feeling weird. Almost like I want to puke. Only thing I can really keep down right now are sweets." That's… concerning.

"That is weird. We'll have to check that out sometime."

"Yeah or ask Sam to help on that when we visit. She is an expert you can say." She has a point with how old Sam is.

"Very true. Once I drop her off we'll head over."

"Alright. Hope it's not related to Scraps." Michelle muttered to herself as we headed to my place.

"Hopefully not. How's she doing anyways? You can look through the video faster than I can."

"Yeah she just killed someone trying to steal from her… They turned to ash.. Never pegged Scrap as that much of a killer." Michelle shivered guessing it was bad.

"You'd never would've thought that about me I guess? While yes I'm not that bad anymore I don't really give much mercy out."

"No it's not that. It's just the brutality of the kill. There's still a blood mess. I take you've made someone a pincushion before or shoved a claw into their gut? The more I see the more I'm questioning what's happened to her." Yeah I was usually pretty quick with my kills.

"Guess we'll have to see what's up with her when we go and retrieve her."

"Yeah if her mind is even the same. If it came to subduing her you likely could do it in a straight up fight but Scrap even if her is faulty wouldn't be dumb enough to charge you head on. It's more likely she'll try avoiding a fight if possible." She's right it's the difference our styles also why I rely on Scrap to basically be my tech support.

"Not many would fight me head on anyways. It'll be hard to do so if she were to resist it if it has to happen."

"Hopefully it doesn't go that far if at all. She did imprint on you sort of after all." That's true. Guess talking to her first would be the safest bet.

"True." I say arriving home. I let Atalanta and Vert know the situation before I left.

I wonder are they going to open a direct portal for us or are we going to need to go to Brave Lastation?

Though Sam is in Candia. I doubt they'd be able to open up a portal right here. "Hey Michelle mind opening a portal?"

"Fine here you go." She says opening a portal for us to go through I hope it's not Lastation cause Noire is gonna bitch.

"You can respond without the attitude you know." I say. As I walked through the portal.

"Hmm what attitude? I'm not a Histoire bitchy." Alright I'm going to spank her to see if that changes anything.

"I can and will spank you know." I say giving her a warning.

She just rolls her eyes. "Let's just keep going. Scrap got annoyed but rarely followed through on her threats."

I grab the back of her shirt and lift her up. "I'm not her am I?"

She starts sweating a little. "Um no…"

"Exactly so how about you get off that high horse of yours."

She pouts at that. "Fine if you say so."

I then put her down. "Let's get going then."

I look around and notice we're in Lastation. Just great hopefully I don't get spotted by the moms.

"Why did you make us go to Lastation? Sam's place is in Candia. You trying to start drama?" I ask her.

"No just didn't want to risk the system getting pissy with you is all. Sam registered me and Scrap to port in. Not you. That'd get the system worked up and even more drama." Great…

I facepalm. "Did you forget you could have put us outside the nation on the beach?" I ask her like she was a dumbass.

"Hey.. I've never done this portal stuff that much. It's mostly Scrap with her runes. I'm usually off a mile or so sometimes. Besides there's a telestation not far from here we can use that to get over." Michelle said trying to cover her ass.

"This is a lot more than a mile or so. Let us get going then." I say.

She grumbles to herself as walk to the telestation. I then see spot a four year old girl tailing us. Her cyan eyes and black hair was a give away along with her aura. Must be Chloe. I'm guessing someone either told her what Michelle looks like or she's just naturally this mischievous.

I just let her tail us. I doubt she'd know we're going to Candia.

Still it wouldn't hurt to throw her a little bone and a kid her age shouldn't be wondering around alone anyways.

As we went into the telestation I made sure she knew I put in Candia. I even bought the portal for three people instead of two.

And like I predicted she followed us through sneakily not realizing what I did. It was like a child playing a game of hide and seek more or less thinking I didn't see her.. It was cute.. Still I'm better at detecting stealth opponents after Sarah's training. 20 or so stabs to the ass taught me that..

I just smile as I continued walking. I wonder when she'd make her move.

I then hear an eek as Michelle falls face first into the ground. As something I saw in games was tied around her ankles hmm didn't some older batman shows use them?

"You should pay attention more." I say looking down at Michelle.

"Shut up when I catch that rascal I'll umph!" She barely got out as Chloe jumped on her back. "Your Big sis's tome right!? Where is she!?"

It was more cute than anything to be honest. "She's currently on a mission." I say to her.

"But she said she wouldn't be away long. She promised to visit me when she was done." She said with a pout. Great.. Well I could make up bullshit she was needed there longer.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'll drag her here when she's done if you want."

She pouts. "Fine I do have this book that tells me of her life before now. Still some words are hard for me. And my moms are too busy playing with each other to read to me. My cousin at least taught me to read."

Ah. "Well I can help you if you want me to."

"Really? Yay! Also.. Do all those people wearing Black and gold um members of Blood do they all work for my sis? I don't see them often but whenever I get in trouble or lost they show up or stuff like that." Ah guessing Scrap assigned some people to look out for her little sis or some stationed here are just doing it. Think they use Scrap's old place here as a temp base.

"In a way yes they work for your sis. Now how about you let Michelle up."

"Wow! Oh um sure but I heard she was often rude to sis." Can't lie about that part at least she's getting off.

"Just think of Michelle as an annoying sister."

"Oh like Olivia." She said as it dawned on her.

"In a way yes." I say answering.

"Can I ride on your shoulder?" Chloe asked innocently looking upon how tall I was.

"Sure. I don't mind at all. We're going to meet your sister Sam though."

"Oh I haven't meet her yet." Chloe mentioned as I picked her up guess that's another thing on the list.

"Really? I thought you would've by now. She's one of your eldest sisters if I'm right."

"She is. I've heard of her but me and my siblings usually stay in the playroom most of the time. Well I've been sneaking out of the basilicom every now and then. If she visits at all I've never been told." Figures likely so they don't annoy Sam.

"Well how about we go and introduce you to her then." I say as we start walking. After freeing Michelle of course.

Chloe giggled as she played with my hair. She's a fair amount less serious than Scrap was at her age but more playful.

Though there really isn't much hair for her to play around with. About 3 inches of hair length max I believe.

After a short trip we got to Sam's office. "Pizza for one Sam Peanut Butter Smith?" I say poking the door loudly.

"Just come in Alex." I hear.

I shrug as I walk in. "Sorry Chloe was tailing us. Someone really needs to be fired if a four year old can sneak past them."

"Well that's up with Noire there. I think they allow them to go around the basilicom but I don't know if they actually stop the kids from leaving."

Chloe looked away. "If mom never find out she can't complain." Cheeky little girl.

I just shrug. "It is her choice. I mean here it wouldn't really be a problem for children to run around." Sam says.

"Due to all the security and if anyone harms her it wouldn't end well. Which reminds me. My connection with Scrap.. Do you think the inability to consume things other than sweets is a bad sign? Well I can eat regular stuff but it makes me sick to my stomach." Michelle chimed in when she had a moment.

"Hmm. I'll have to ask Trixie about that. You basically have a bond with Scrappy right?"

"In a way. It's enough we can communicate through it and feel how the other is doing when we will it. The last part is the only part that works if we are in separate dimensions." Interesting so a way to stay in touch I wonder if the one I get will be like that?

"You can go and talk to Trixie if you want or do you want me to call her here?"

"Call her here please. I don't know where she's at. She's put her location on private for some reason." Michelle asked and this would be a good chance for me to tease them both. "Obviously that means she's having sex then."

Sam shrugs. "Sometimes that's the case. Though I asked her to come over when she's able to."

"Figures though if I'm right she'd be hearing every word right now. So she should be here soon if she still wants sweets." Michelle said with a shrug.

"Well this is a nation that used to be known for it's sweets. So I don't think she'd show up just for that but she'd be here soon."

And speak of the devil. "And will be again somewhat if Crystal has her way. Just got done planning with her. She's more business and tourist trap savvy than Zoey was. Soo what do you need?" She looked like a young adult now instead of that half sized tome… what the heck happened.

"You're definitely bigger than I last remember." I say. Then again I don't think I've ever spoken to her only saw pictures.

"Well I became a goddess of information recently Guess I was too good at my job. So what do you want to know? I wanna hear it." She says with a small smirk guess even she likes to be told stuff face to face sometimes.

"Michelle here wanted to know if her inability to consume things other than sweets is a bad sign? Well she can eat regular stuff but it makes her sick to her stomach." I say asking for her.

"Hmm Well that's because Scrap's body underwent a major upgrade that affected her whole being. Which lead to her needing to consume a blood substitute well a replacement for human blood called blood beads to survive. That's mostly what you're feeling. It should pass given a year or two. Scrap I've seen is able to eat regular food. Well that's what you wanted to know at least. I do keep an eye out for my younger siblings believe it or not." Trixie said crossing her arms.

"So you're telling me that she's turned part vampire?" I ask her.

"Yes in a way. They are called revenants there though.. They have all the perks of a vampire you can say.. With the blood drinking as the only downside. Holy magic and sunlight only affect them as much as a normal human.. Though I don't think they can get sunburns. Anyways they have memory loss when they 'Die' and reform. Still they seem strong. Not a complete waste of an upgrade but from what I got peaking she didn't get it by choice." The last part grabbed my attention.

"Did someone force her into it?" I ask.

"From what I gather yes among other things. I suspect the same happened to Maya. As they were swarmed by monsters soon after crash landing. Apparently fresh blood attracts monsters called the lost in endless droves. They could kill them but they'd keep coming back. It was more so sheer numbers did them in though they stopped when a guy calling himself Mido arrived as they were about half dead. Scrap has a burning desire to kill him which is understandable.. Maya.. well.. She's lost it all things considered." Trixie said with a flinch Emma isn't going to like that.

"That's not good at all. I'm surprised Emma hasn't razed the place yet." I know she can be overprotective of her kids and she doesn't like when beings try to harm them.

"That's cause she hasn't found Maya yet. She's a lot deeper in. In a place she calls her playground." Trixie sighs. "Would be easier if she wasn't having so much fun killing.

"This complicates a lot of things." I grumble.

"It does. Emma is not going to have a good day with that place. Maya's head is pretty well fucked up." Trixie winced. "Good thing Scrap and Maya are two seperate areas."

"Emma would most likely destroy almost everything by the time they leave."

"True though before or after they get all the innocents out of there. As I don't think she can kill children." True Emma doesn't like killing kids.

"Children are almost the only ones safe from her."

"Yeah and there is a fair amount there too. Still not like there isn't a government there." And exactly what do they do if the place is shit.

Guess I'll leave it be for now and find it out from Scrap personally. "Alright. Anyways. Sam what did you wish to discuss with me?"

"Well primarily interdimensional trade. Your partner has knowledge of and it'd benefit us both given we both have a Blood base here it'd make trading already simple with them as an in between should things go arail." I see so they could mediate between merchants for us if it comes to that.

"Makes sense. Though we don't have much goods that we do greatly in."

"That's fine having another market to sell things will still be beneficial for us as long as the money flows." That makes sense as long as they are benefiting from this.

"Alright that is fine. What are you thinking of selling?"

"Well what would sell well in your nation is the question." Sam asked pushing a file to me.

I open it up. "Well I wouldn't mind a shipment or so of the sweets you make."

"Hmm that can be arranged easily. Would help burn off our excess." Sam sighs. "We have a backup of them to be honest. Make too much to sell here alone."

"How much do you want of the profits?" I ask to see if we had to negotiate any.

"We'd be fine with forty precent of the profits. You can have the bulk since you'd be doing most of the distribution and selling in your nation. Making them isn't that expensive for us." Sam replied as she got paperwork ready.

I wasn't execting it to be that low but I'll take it. "Sounds good. I bet many people in my nation will love them."

Sam smiles. "The more they like it the more we sell the more we profit." Good to know.

"So what papers do I need to sign?"

"Just this stack. You'll also be getting a crystal to make your own tome along with the deal." The stack was at least a foot tall of just papers. "Just sing every tenth one."

"So do you hand out crystals to make tomes to many people?" I ask going through the papers.

"It's useful but if you want to get into Trixie's network you need to make a deal with us. But trust me it's very beneficial to be networked in." Sam told me as she picked up a medium sized rainbow crystal about four inches.

"Due to her knowledge?" I ask already knowing.

"Yeah pretty much. An answer to pretty much any problem. Also a trade deal with use comes with a level of protection from us." So they are protecting their markets are they?

"I doubt many could mess with this nation." I say as I was nearing the end.

"That's why making a contract with us including protection is a big plus." Makes sense given how tough they are. Blood in my nation normally handles monster culling for us.

"I agree."

"Alright it all seems to be in order just push some of your energy into the crystal and it'll do the rest we own the cave they come from here one of the not so many dimensions that have them." Sam added handing me the gem.

I hold it in my hands for a few seconds before placing my energy into it.

It glowed brightly before a young girl landed on my lap blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted before looking around. It's like she has my CPU forms color scheme to be honest. Having glossy grey hair and eyes. Right if I remember they are sorta gemstone themed. If I had to guess she's like Smokey Quartz?

"How are you able to create human sized tomes? I only heard Zoey being able to."

"Well to be honest they are more of a servant race. We mostly harvest the crystals for later use. Though me and Trixie have modified them a little to be better as tomes. They'll need a special tablet linked to them to fully use their tome capabilities. From what Trixie learned they were one of your father's creations." I get a little annoyed at the mention of my dad Cu. Luckily I don't deal with her too much.

"That does make some sense. How about we call you Smokey little one." I say down to her.

She blinked before giggling. "Okay mommy." She then snuggled into me. As Sam commented. "Also they imprint on the one that either birthed them or first showed them parental affection."

"Hmm. I don't really mind but you'd need to inform people of that before the creation." I say as I ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"True you're the first CPU we did this with. Due to certain factors. Most got one before we privatized the mine. We'll send the package to your place of her additional stuff." Trixie butted in as she took a lollipop and laid on the office couch.

"Ah." I say pulling out a sweet for Smokey.

She quickly gobbled it down. Sam tossed me a phone. "Use that to keep in touch with me. That pretty much concludes our business here. Just make sure my little sis comes home safely."

"I will when I go to retrieve her." I say standing up as I pick up Smokey.

Michelle yawns. "Alright once we are outside I'll portal us home." I hope Chloe doesn't sneak her way in though…

"Let me guess you're going to sleep your day away when we get back?"

"Yeah or bitch at someone for awhile." Michelle said with a shrug. I have half a mind to strap her to a vibrator for most of the day at max to see her spasm.

Though I'm not Emma. "At least make sure they want to listen to you bitch at them."

"I will don't worry." Michelle waved as she made a portal and Chloe cheeky ran through before we could stop her. Well Noire was going to bitch at me anyways.

"Can you send a message to this Noire that Chloe snuck to my place? But do it in a few hours." I say sighing as I walked through the portal.

Michelle shrugs. "I'll set it to send in a few days. And say it was an error."

"Cool. I'd rather not get a headache till then."

"Agreed so who is she rooming with for now?" Michelle asked as I remembered I'll need to introduce Smokey.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there. I know there's rooms with space in them."

"Sure lets just put her in one of the non sex rooms with Smokey for now and make sure she doesn't get any pudding." Michelle chimed in. Right we don't need Noire to have another reason to bitch at us.

"It'll be hard to make sure of that all the time." I say to her.

"Right then just send her over to Scrap's place then where they don't do that stuff." Michelle suggested.

"I'll let her choose that." I say as we walked up to my place.

"I'll go find her then. She could have wandered off anywhere by now." Makes sense to go look for her at least.

"Go do that then. Have her come by the house if she isn't. I believe we still have some pastries from earlier for her."

"Alright I'll portal once I find her. You know once she finds her sister's place she might not want to leave." Michelle said before she walked off to begin her search.

"That is fine. I just want to hear it from her and to share somethings with her."

"Alright what ever you say." She said going out of ear shot.

I then turn and walk in. Seeing a few people in the living room. "Well it's time for you to meet everyone Smokey."

"Huh? More people?" Right.. Guessing her mind starting out is still going to be one of a child.

"Well yes. They are your family." I say to her.

"Family.." She looked at me quizzically as we entered the mansion.

"They are your other mothers or sisters."

"Like siblings then?" She asked as Peashy started running for a tackle hug only to be pulled away by Rina.

"Yep." I guess she'd learn a lot more once she's connected to Trixie's network.

"Sorry I'll handle Peashy." Rina apologized as Peashy cuddled her.. Cute I wonder how it'll be when Peashy starts filling out.

I just smile at them. "Alright everyone we have a new family member here. Her name is Smokey. Say hi Smokey." I say.

"Hi." Smokey said waving.

"So treat her nice like everyone else and answer the questions if she has any."

Amy snickers. "Alright now Smokey Alex here is what we call a MILF."

Smokey blinked tilting her head cutely. "What's a Milf?"

"Hey hey now." I say to Amy.

"At least she didn't call you a thot those that's more of Lucy's thing though."… Came the voice of Sherry.. Urgh I hate her smugness.

"Good to see you here. How've you been doing?"

"Busyish. Got chewed out by Scrapper among other things. Having time stuff as your aspect is a pain sometimes." She groaned as she laid on a couch looking at a pocket watch.

"Glad I don't have it then but I'd say it's easier than having to make sure I don't crush something or walk in someone's house normally."

"Yeah since your the goddess of density right?" She asked as my phone buzzed.

"I doubt I'm a goddess of density. Don't mess with enough people for that to happen." I say as I glanced at my phone.

It was a text from Red heart saying to meet her on her nation's shore line. Weird..

Why meet me? "Ugg. I have to get going again."

Vert sighs. "Just got here and you're off again. You're almost as bad as Scrap. Given you got on her a lot about that." No, she was way worse than me at that time.

"At least I'm not leaving the dimension. Red Heart requested me to meet her."

"Odd she rarely does that. Usually she puts most of the work on Noire." Vert had a thinking look on her face after that. Thinking of Red heart no doubt.

"Why so? She has enough experience to run her nation well."

"She tends to only handle the major stuff. Noire can handle the everyday stuff. Besides, Stacey is really old." Sherry mentions to me.. Yeah I figured that.

"Yeah I know. She's the one to create this dimension. Well helped create humanity here."

"Yeah and gets bored now don't keep her waiting." Sherry says waving me off as a portal opens under my feet causing me to fall into a mound of sand.

"Impatient much?" I ask spitting some sand out of my mouth.

"Eh well I found Chloe." Came the voice of Michelle as I could see Chloe playing in the water nor far away.

"How'd she get over here?" I ask.

"Well wasn't hard to snatch the cutie up when she came through unattended." Stacey commented as she sat in a beach chair wearing a red bikini.

"What you just kidnap all the unattended children?" I joke.

"Nah just the cute ones of people I know. I kidnaped Scrap a couple times." Stacey smirks patting a shadow heavy duty beach chair.

I just walk over and plop onto the seat. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"About stuff. Partially about Zoey and Silver in case you haven't met them yet." She shrugs.

"I've met Zoey. I've only seen silver before. Don't think we've introduced ourselves to each other yet."

"Yeah I think you saw Silver as Ryan there also Laura and Lexie. He's weird but stay on his good side and he may ask you for a favor every now and then. He was my lover back in the day but well I wanted to settle down and he's pretty much going everywhere nowadays. But Zoey? Heard from him she's hit negative ancient level. Well her she's laura right now." That's um weird.. I think I met Lexie before.

I'm not sure now. "So Zoey went ancient? Isn't that a huge deal with how rare it is?"

"Well mostly more since she's now mostly negative now which messes with her emotions you can say." So she's more moody?

"How so?" I ask leaning back.

"Don't know something not right with her head most likely. Though Negative energy does involve negative emotions." I can see that then and she's like a heat sink for the stuff.

"Would it be possible for her to get her share version back?" I ask wanting to know.

Stacey closes her eyes. "Yeah it is possible for the mind at least. I'd need to sleep with her for awhile though not like she won't mind. Likely just for a few days at least."

"Guess we'll find out when we find her huh."

"True enough. Still I did raise another Steel heart named Stella. She looks similar to Scrap. Both Older bloods of different aspects. Recently she came back." Stacey told me with a sigh.

"Isn't that good?" I ask. I would be happy if one of my children came back.

"Yeah she is just a little much at times. And brought upon more confusing facts with her. She loves to talk and discuss new stuff with me her mom. I'm old so yeah her talks get a bit much for me." She yawned. "She told me that only one of each aspect of a color of an old blood can be active at once. Stella is the shielder and Scrap is the Alchemy one. I'm really out of date with stuff." Wow at least I can just listen and nod.

"How old are you anyways?"

"I'm an half an era older than Sarah who is around Dante's age. I was born in shadow age 67.4." Umm aren't we in like shadow area 260 something?

"Damn. Do you happen to know the age of Silver by any chance?"

"Fuck if I know. Even they don't know how old they are. I just know they are older than the first shadow leader. Older than Era one." That's… Really fucking old.

"God damn. I don't know what the hell I'd do if I lived that long."

"Exactly which is basically why they are traveling around to explore what's never seen before." Stacey told me. I can see why Silver would get bored.

"Reasonable." I say to her as I watched Chloe play in the sand.

"Also wasn't Scrap supposed to be back by now? I may be fairly out of touch but I'm fairly up to date with the kids I pretty much raise." Stacey asked me showing she actually does care.

"I thought you'd know. She's on a mission in a locked down dimension."

"I got a letter from her unit, didn't think much of it. Eh if she gets into trouble that coin I gave her for her birthday should help. I mean Silver put themself as the max level it could summon and most shit would be able to stand their asswhooping." Fair point though it's if it's used or I guess she added a passive part to it for the just incase.

"Ah its that coin she has isn't it? There wasn't much info I found about it."

"Cause not many know how to make it to be honest. I usually give them to those I have an attachment too. And yeah trying to get rid of that coin or remove it from it's given owner is like trying to kill Silver when he's in a bad mood… Not going to end well without someone being scared badly or ass stretched metaphorically." Right.. Yeah not messing with that coin.

"Yeah good to know." I say wanting to end the conversation.

Stacey nods as Chloe threw some sand at me. "Come on play with us!" Playful little gremlin.

I chuckle as I get up then. "Now you did it kiddo."

She giggles as she runs off with me chasing after her. It was fun to be honest.

We messed around for an hour before I say. "I'd like to stay but I should be getting back."

At that point Chloe had reached her 'nap time' point sleeping in my arms. Michelle Mostly shrugged and made a portal for us to return through.

I should be off for the next few months before my next mission so I should be good.

After getting home I crash on my bed with Chloe laying on my chest. She was cute when she was sleeping.

I just lay there thinking. Not tired myself.

"Just what is my life now? Guess it's where ever the winds take me or whatever crazy shit finds me." I say just relaxing a good way to end the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We're too lazy to proofread.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I smiled as I woke up. Seeing multiple forms around me still sleeping. Hmm getting out of this one will be tough without waking people up.

If only I could cast a spell to keep them asleep me being heavy doesn't help. It's like a human sized version of Janga.

I quietly and slowly moved myself from the pile of bodies. Trying my best to not wake anyone.

"MOM WAKE UP!" Came the yellow puff ball dive bombing the bed.

And that is what woke everyone up. "Peashy we've been over this. Let people sleep." I say getting up using the distraction to do it.

"Aww but it's already four pm mom." Fuck is it really that late?

I usually always wake up much earlier. Then again why is everyone still sleeping in here this late also? "Oh I didn't know that."

"Sheesh. You sleep in while the rest of us had to wake up early due to you all having a loud pillow fight." Urgh.. I hope someone didn't do something to make us horny.

I yawn. "I'm sorry bout that."

"You should noise proof the rooms mom. Are you busy today?" Peashy asked looking at me curiously.

"Not that I know of why?" I ask.

"I was hoping we can spar. You know since I've been training soo hard. Even with Scrap gone I've kept up my training." Even when she was trying to be serious she was still adorable.

"We can do a quick spar if you want to." I say giving her a small teasing smile.

"YAY! Come one let's go!" Peashy said as she ran off.

I sigh as I created my boots and shorts. "I don't get why you have so much energy."

"What do you mean? Isn't everyone hyper?" Not even Scrap when she was little had this much energy though she was always more mature.

"No. Most of the time if they are hyper it disappears as they grow up."

"Huh I must be a rare case then. Besides everything is so much fun!" She said still dragging me along.

"I know." I say. I didn't care to create myself a bra.

"Hey mom do you think my older sisters are getting too slutty? Is that the right word?" Not this talk already had it with those two.

"No I don't think so. The only reason you could say that is if they're sleeping with many people that's not their partners."

"Right and they claimed those futa's as their mates. I wonder if Rina is that for me she always stands at attention when I hug her. And she's so cute." Peashy tells me. Yeah that sounds like Rina is crushing on her hard.

"That shows she likes you. Now lets go to the training grounds if you want that spar."

Soon we were there along with some other spectators like when she was a kid Peashy prefered clawed weapons more like gauntlets you could say.

I get into a defensive stance. "Ready when you are." I say. It doesn't matter if she's able to scratch me I'll be able to heal it off.

She came in fast trying to blind me with a fast combo I block most of it but the jump kick to the face caught me a little bit by surprise but it didn't do much still felt like a good slap so I'll give her props for that.

"Nice one." I say. She won't get away with that again.

She kept coming at me staying light on her feet using her agility to keep on the offensive jumping back when I was going to make a move. Seems Scrap taught her a decent defense too.

"Good good. You're doing great." I say giving her praise.

"Thanks! Sensei said if your facing a brick wall stay light on your feet to avoid their attacks if they aren't crazy tough you can wear them down with numerous bug bites!" Peashy says keeping up her dance. Yeah that stuff would work on less durable tanks.

"That's good. Though it won't work on me much. Just tell me when your limbs go numb from trying to kick me." I say joking.

"Oh I will so far you're the hardest thing I hit so far. So this is still good training for me. Only one who trains harder is Frost but she's more magicy." Peashy say as she tries kicking my leg hard.

I block the attack. "Yeah I'll have to see how well she's doing soon. Also while it won't work on me. For the heavier opponents try aiming at the joints."

"Ah gotcha. This is fun training. Are you having fun too?" Peashy says as she hops on my shoulders like it was her perch.

"You bet I am." I say scratching a spot that itched under my breast.

"So Frosty next? I should warn you she's very cold now." Ah so she's gotten better with her ice stuff.

"That's fine. It'll take a lot to make me cold." I say to her.

"Right.. But it's annoying in some places." Right…

"I guess it would be." I say understanding what she meant.

"Should you always go for legs or the face in a fight?" She asked as I could feel her budding breasts poking into my back as she climbed down to hug me.

"Depends on the opponent. See which one they are guarding more and attack the opposite."

"Ah got it. Also if they make an unwanted sexual remark during a fight knee them in the crotch right?" Well.. I've done that a few times.

"Sure why not. I've did it in the past."

"Oh so you did it too. Oh right. Frost said she was borrowing the training facilities in the Blood Base. They have better stuff for her magicy stuff." Figures we don't do a lot of magic stuff here and Scrap did off to let us use the training stuff there as thanks.

"Guess we'll have to go over there then." I say creating a sports bra for myself.

"Yup and see how they're doing. That place is always so lively even with the regal looking color scheme. Still gold and black is really nice." Can't argue there. Scrap did look good in her uniform.

"I do agree with you." I say walking back to the mansion. The portal over there should be connected to the living room.

Made it easy for Scrap to come and go during emergencies and for my kids to train.. Or run to if shit ever really hit the fan. That place is more heavily defended than my place to be honest.

"Do you spar with anyone else regularly?" I ask.

"Hmm some of the blood members that specialize in hand to hand they are rather good especially those guardian ones they really know how to throw hits." Peashy says with a smile.

"Yeah not many would like to receive hits from Guardians. Even without their armor on." Doubt they'd wear armor during a spar.

"Oh but it was fun just like fighting you. A good fight or spar should get the blood bumping and make you work for it." I wonder if Peashy will be one of the Gladiators here some day given her love for a good fight.

"Yeah while they aren't as dense or strong as I am they are up there for normal abilities."

"I wonder what it'd be like if I became one. Some of them said I'd hit really hard as one." A part of my mind gave me a warning signal that encouraging her might be a bad idea.

"I'd say the choice is up to you." I say to her. Not like I could stop her if she wanted it.

"Thanks I'll talk to the ones at the base around it then." She said with a smile as we crossed the portal.

"Though if you do that. I'll expect another spar after you have it for a year to get used to your body."

"To see how hard I can hit you right?" Yeah and this time I hope to really feel it.

"Yep. Then I may get a little serious."

"Oh! That'll be fun!" She says as the receptionist greets us. "Hello are you two here to check on Frost?"

"Yes." I answer. I don't like how they automatically presume what we are doing.

"She's currently unavailable due to the room she's using will take half an hour to renormalize. I apologize for the inconvenience." She says typing away on her computer.

"You running outdated equipment then? Why would it take that long and why is she in one?"

"More takes a bit for it to vent the dry air with normal air and thaw the ice at the same time. She's training in a dry environment so she can't draw from the water in the air to make ice." She told us which makes some sense.

"And that is a problem why?" I ask.

"She goes overboard.. A lot like full on winter wonderland. It's a bit crazy. We've recommended she try one of the magic dampening rooms instead to practice her magic making it more difficult to use." That'd be better for her health.

"That would be better. Why did Scrap even approve that room to be made?"

"Some races prefer to train in more humid or arid environments of course the safety settings prevent it from being like that too long or too far one way or the other. And some people are still idiots with it of course. By tomorrow the dry option will be removed due to those idiots and the idiot engineer has to right a seven paged report on why it was a bad idea in the first place."

I sigh. "No offense there are some fucking idiots. I mean the dry setting shouldn't have been an option." I say groaning. It's especially bad after a few for some."

"It wasn't and some dick added it as joke. Nice to see you again Iron door." Came the boss of this place Tailor well I never learned her actual name. I just know she's a high end weaver.

"I take it they got in trouble for this stunt?" I know they might get in trouble for at least the first injury.

"Non lethal rounds to the groin. I was in a bad mood at the time. So anything I can help you with while you wait for Frost to finish?" Tailor offered to mend things over.

"I guess it would make time pass if you just show us around."

"Alright least I can do. I can't take you into the god arc storage room though that's for restricted personnel given how dangerous they are to the untrained handlers." Understandable heard they only link to one user and one only most of the time. Those handlers I believe wear special gloves cause of that.

"Ah so they aren't the Shadow god arcs?" I ask.

"The ones in storage are the old types. Some prefer them and they still have their uses. Beats making new ones from scratch." I see so they help cut expenses in some areas.

"Ah. So the older ones are cheaper?" I ask. Though I wonder how much better the newer ones are.

"Yes by a fair bit too. Even making and retrofitting them is cheaper than straight out making the new ones well buying them. Though we get some perks from working with Omega. Some Guardians op for the new god arcs as an all in one weapon so to speak. Also they are pretty sturdy." Makes sense and they can eat monsters. Helps kill things that are annoying to kill.

"Reasonable." I say. People do have their preference for weapons.

Then the tour began.. Most I can say was.. Scrap and who ever she talked to went overboard when designing this place. They even had sim room for certain things.. I could see if used for both work and pleasure.

"I have to say this place is good. Surprisingly the first time I was here."

"Yeah Boss wanted this place to be one of the best fortresses here in case war ever came to your nation then you had a great strong hold for just incase scenarios." True which reminds me I need to get some strongholds of my own built.

Guess it wouldn't hurt. Then again there are still a few that was originally Lowees. "Yeah I can see that."

"Granted you'd need to be really brain dead to attack this dimension. Want to try the lets see on the list. Dead space sim mission? We usually see who chickens out first. It's fun to see the new recruits freak the heck out." I'd bet that's hilarious.

"I guess you got the name from the game one dimension made?" I ask. I played the game myself. Though they usually don't name dimensions like that. Hyperdimension and a few others are a rare case.

"True and it's a common name that people know of well. You wanna give it a try?" Tailor said smirking. Hmm maybe I rather make it a challenge between me Emma and Scrap.

"Well sure but I doubt it would be fair." I say. I've already played the games several times and know what to do.

"Hmm Want us to throw in some surprises? We can set it to the fuck my life difficulty if you want a challenge." That sounds difficult if it earned that name.

"Sure why not. So we going in with no abilities or how we are now?"

"Depends we can give you a choice of which you want to do but to get on the leaderboard it's going in bare basically just like how the main character went in." And this is where I wish I had more tech knowledge.

"I can live without being on the leaderboard." I say.

"Suit yourself. You'll get the option when you start up the program. Heck wanna do co-op with Peashy here?" Tailor says patting Peashy's back, that'd be a bit of a challenge to make sure she doesn't freak out.

"That's up to her." I'll just have to keep an eye on her.

"Sure working with mom should be fun!" Peashy said oblivious to the hell we were walking into.

"Just know it won't be a cake in the park." I say warning her.

"Huh? Okay." She says getting a little serious.

"Let's go try it out then. Now what's the time ratio for these sims?" I ask.

"About a 1 to 5 ratio standard. More and you might get some time lag sickness." Tailor told us.

"Alright." I say. I don't know how this time lag sickness is. I mean we can travel between dimensions that have different time zones.

"Well then go in the machines and I'll plug you in." Tailor said as we entered the sim room.

"Sounds good." I say as I went up to the equipment.

Soon we were plugged in with a calm voice saying. 'Welcome to some brand name sim you will now begin a training program.' Before we found ourselves on a transport ship heading to the Issimora. Oh this is going to be great.

This was a bitch last time. Well in the game anyways. I can just own them now. I create my own version of one of the suits here. The military one from dead space 2 if I'm right.

I see Peashy fumbling with her suit a little looking a little uncomfortable in it. She's not used to full suits I take it.

"Not used to full suits?" I ask her as I helped her. I used my limited knowledge to create a pocket in the breast area for her. So they weren't bothering her.

"Yeah I'm not. They were squeezing my chest too much it felt very uncomfortable. How does Scrap do it when her chest is bigger than mine!" Peashy whined.

"That's due to the armor she wears. Though we'll get you a few bras made for that when we get back." Though Scrap has some different sets. I'll do a little asking around to see what I can get.

"Aww bummer. Well looks like there going we should follow them right?" Peashy asks pointing to the 'crew' leaving.

"Yeah lets." I say as I started walking.

I start counting down to when the first Necromorph showed up so I could throttle the damn thing.

I hear the captain tell me to go into the side room and check the computer thing. I motion for Peashy to join me. We go in and I do what I needed. Shortly after the lights flicker and go out. Two Necromophs dropping down from the ceiling in the main room. Killing two of the guys. They then tell us to run as one dropped into the side room we were in. I grabbed it by the neck as I ripped off a claw and stabbing it through the chest with it pinning it to the wall. "Let go." I say.

"R-Right mom." She said keeping her voice down still a little unnerved.

Yeah not many mobs in our dimension actually act like these ones. We then go down the hallways to the elevator as I took care of the Necromorphs.

As we went we saw disemboweled corpses and then the sound of Peashy taking off her helmet as she puked… Yeah she was sheltered from this shit.

I rub her back even if she couldn't feel it. "Sadly this is life." I say. I'd rather not take mine off to smell this shit.

"Y-yeah.." She said shakily putting on her helmet clearly rattled by this. Better now than later. I wonder how Maya took it? They likely put her in a course similar to this.

"Come on. The sooner we can run through this the better. Sadly you'll get used to this sooner or later." I say.

"Right lets keep going." She dusted herself off and walked ahead of me.

I don't say anything as we walked through the place. She may react worse when those damn baby things show up later on. Good thing we can just go through locked doors.

We were able to bypass a lot.. Well it was easier thanks to Peashy being able to help me pry doors open with her own strength.

Though not having the telekinesis was annoying since we had to move things manually. Or having the stasis to slow things down like slamming doors. I just dented them enough so the couldn't move much. It's more fun that way.

Maybe I can rip one of those things off of someone later but so far so good. Then I noticed Peashy spacing out looking dazed. Ah fuck.

I snap my fingers in front of her eyes to get her focus. "Tell me what you are seeing or hearing."

"I-I don't know. What were we doing again?" She asked trying to change the subject.

I'll have to keep an eye on her. "We still need to get through the medical bay." I say to her. During this time we needed to get an explosive but we don't need it.

"Alright let's make this quick please mom." Peashy said as we moved on. I'm lucky that new shadow upgrade accounts for mind screwy stuff.

"Yes lets." I say moving on.

Then the baby things started coming at us leading to Peashy freaking out a little as the fighting broke out. It wasn't hard for me but after the fight I noticed Peashy was missing.

"God damn it." I mutter. She couldn't have gone far. Well I better search for her before she has another episode.

I send out a small pulse and locate her a few rooms away. I then start moving to that location.

I wonder if I should pick up a gun or something. Though I'm more concerned with what she saw.. Should have considered the mind fuckery of the Markers.

I just create myself a simple shotgun. "Peashy. Can you come out?" I ask as I neared the room she was in.

Though the door opened soon after with a Necromorph impacting the wall near me it was damaged pretty bad but I shot off it's arms before killing it with a stomp to the head before going in. Damn using a shotgun is satisfying.

I look around the room and didn't immediately spot her. "Peashy?"

I look up and see a vent opened up. Urgh please don't tell me she went vent crawling. Just my luck.. Or she's hiding up there.

The problem is I can't climb around in them. "Damn it Peashy." I grumbled.

The fuck is she halucinating that she'd go away from me? Urgh I'll just need to tear myself a path more likely than not. These suits have headsets if I remember right.

I grumbled as I tried to find the frequency. "Peashy what are you doing?"

"I'm heading for the AA guns. We're supposed to go to them right?" Came Peashy's voice sounding confused.

"Not currently. Get your ass back over here. Or I'll go and fetch you."

"Huh? But you're already a decent bit away. It'd be easier for you to come to me. Besides I maybe have accidentally broken the way back kinda." Urgh.. When I find her she's getting a spanking.

Fuck it. I jump back using the wall as a jumping board. I then jump forward slamming my shoulder into the wall going straight through the thick metal wall.

Good to know in cause of another time. With that out of the way I continue my march to Peashy. Hopefully that voice in her head doesn't tell her to go elsewhere.

Though I kept my radar up to keep her location in hand. If I have to I'll just go through the damn walls.

The space walk wasn't that hard but I could feel that poisonous energy crawling on my skin.

Though how it got through the skin tight suit is a mystery. "What's your currently location Peashy?"

"I'm… I'm at the defence turrets now." She said after a small pause.

She's already there? I'm still abit away. "Stay there till I get there." I say activating my suit's air thrusters. Peashy's doesn't have it since her's is from this first game.

"Go get the.. Marker.. Right on it." She said before her line went dead. Fucking alien cult artifact.

Good thing she can't leave that room without running into me. "That is a negative." I say in a commanding tone. She can't travel fast out here in space.

"Huh but you just told me mom." Note to self invest in mental protection for my kids.

"No I told you to stay there." I say as I landed by the door to her area and hit the button to open it.

"What's going on mom? AH!" She says as I see her drop to her knees in pain.

I go in and let the door close. "What's wrong?" I ask going up to her.

"The marker.. Is the key.. It is sal-Wh-what am I saying!?" She says jumping back from my touch. Great they added that shit in.

"Just ignore it. It's all part of this game. If you can't ignore it tell me it. Then I can help you."

"Alright. It's just.. So weird.." I'm not looking forward to part two that's a fucking nightmare.

"I know it is. It'll disappear once we get this over with." We should just be doing the first one.

Which reminds me wouldn't the fastest way just be for me to destroy the marker?.. Though I doubt I can gravity bomb the thing away.

I can just put a decent bomb into it and eject it to the moon's surface. I just need to get it out of the ship.

"Hey mom so where to next?" She asked me as I was sorta the 'Leader' right now.

"I need to get to the storage." I say to her.

"Oh yeah you can fly around the hull right? That'd be faster right?" Yeah and I can make a booster to help.. I wonder if I can make a big ass drill missile.

Don't know how good of an idea that is. "I can yes but I don't know if I'll have the oxygen for that. But I can try it."

"Why not grab some air canisters then before we go?" Right.. We'll need to buy or salvage some. Anything to get out of this faster.

I grabbed a few before coming here. "Just hand over the ones you have. I can most likely make it there."

"Right here you go." I was then handed a decent sized sack of them. "I didn't know how many I needed so I just hacked the machine into spitting them out it was easier than the machines Scrap taught me with." … What has Scrap been teaching her?

"Alright just make it back from here and meet up with the captain. Don't let him eject that escape pod." I say to her. I'll have to blow it up if he did.

"Rodger mom you can count on me." She says before running off. She opens the door opening the vacuum. I go outside with her but she didn't have the movability I had so she moved slower. "I'll meet you when I'm done." I say as I flew off. I create a rocket to make me move much quicker.

Alright lets see where that bastard red DNA helix reject is hiding. This should be fun blowing it up.

I would deal with him when I run across him but I'm doing this first. Which reminds me. I should've killed that bitch in the beginning.

"Not to self figure out creative ways to deal with her." I could just kick her in the crotch and kill her or just give her to Peashy to play with and see what happens. Or just shoot her to get it over and done with.

It's pointless to just drag things out. Because they can think of a way to escape or somehow survive.

I fucking hate movie villains and they like always talking too much. Then spot my destination letting the rocket make an entrance for me.

Though I steer it away to shoot at the planet's surface I use my helmet to make sure I got around the right location. I fly up to the outside door to open it for myself.

So far so good in the right spot and close enough. One step closer at least.

At least I'm skipping most of the game to do this. I'm just glad the outside door wasn't locked.

Well even if it was wouldn't have mattered much. If I went in without my stuff this would have been a lot harder to deal with.

I slowly make my way to the room I needed. Mowing through these necromorph or stubborn doors that were locked.

I get to it's crate and I can feel the marker pulsating. It felt like it was scared of me breaking it.

I go up to one of the machines and start typing away at it. I'll need to get it as close to the outer hull as possible. "How are things on your end Peashy?"

"Umm some girl got in my face and tried to shoot me. Is it bad that I punched her hard enough to crush her chest. Also killed the Necromorph chasing the Captain." She said kicking something by the sound of it.

So she took care of the woman. "Alright. I'm almost done here." I say as the marker was moved.

"R-right.. Things are getting rather weird on my end you're actually over there right mom? It's weird having two of you talking to me." Yeah I better hurry up.

"Yes I am. I'm just waiting for this damn machine to move this damn thing."

"Right see you after this mom hopefully." Peashy tells me as the damn thing started moving.

"We'll see each other after this no matter what." I say as I jump up to follow the machine moving the marker.

I killed whatever came my way till we got to the outer hull welp time to deal with it then. Fuck this counts as ending the game.

I get it to one of the bigger loading doors as I went to strap it with a small nuke. I can feel my skin crawling from being so close but it's livable.

I got it over and done with before chucking it out of the loading doors with a few rockets on it to help move things along. It was nice watching the fireworks go off before the credits rolled.

Bet no one ended it like that. I'll go and check on Peashy after we are let out of this.

It took about five damn minutes for the credits to roll by. When everything was done I saw that Peashy was still rattled. "Hey mom this is really real right? Not another hallucination?"

I held her face in my hands as I placed my forehead against hers. "Yes. There should be no more hallucinations."

"Right just still questioning things. That stuff was terrifying." Yeah she's still a wreck I can see that. It'll be awhile till she gets over it hopefully.

"Sadly some things are like that." I then poke her forehead. "How about next time we do something more fun."

"Right.. Like building a snowman?" She asked.. Well.. Frost can help with that.

"Sure why not." I say ruffling up her hair.

She giggles as I feel a slight chill. "Am I missing something?" I see Frost walk in dressed in heavy winter clothes her body still radiating cold mists I could see ice gathering on some places as she walked. It was a few years back when we learned her powers currently don't have much of an off switch.

"We decided to go into a horror game sim while we waited."

"Ah got roped into the dead space one. Sure you didn't want to do an easier one? Well either way I'm here now. Needed me for something?" Frost asked her eyes tending to be more of a icey color than a blue nowadays. I haven't gotten her checked out yet to see what she is. From what I know she isn't human at the least and since she's not drawing share energy.. Possibly not even a CPU.. So.. I might need to take her to one of the shadow Ancestry places to figure that out.

Though I wouldn't need to since they can most likely find out here. "We mainly came by to see how you are."

"I'm fine. My powers are getting more stable but I'm still constantly getting chills. They helped out by giving me gear to counteract the problems I've been having but I still bring a cold front with me wherever I go mostly." Yeah I can see that. We tried nulling it but that made her very sick.

Though we haven't saw every option yet. I pull her into a hug. "Hey that's fine. At least you are learning with them"

"Yeah they have more resources to help. I'm more talking about individuals. I've been mostly taught be a Leopard so far. She said she was a few hundred. Young for them by the way she made it sound. She's mostly the only one that can a stand my cold for long and has a lot of experience with ice. Though the gear I'm wearing was ment fighting ice aragami it keeps me warmer than most clothing I wore." She tells me keeping her distance from Peashy to not make her cold.

Though it's only making me a little chilly but it's livable. "Maybe one day we can get something that'll help quite abit."

"Yeah though it'll likely be fairly expensive though. This is good enough for now. Is it time to go home now?" Well I was hoping for a spar with her.

"That's if you want to. I just wanted to see how you were since you haven't been home in a few days."

"Huh? I'll try to be home more often then mother. Is there anything else you need from me mother?" She asked looking up at me as I hugged her.

"Nothing I can think of currently. Just be safe." I say to her.

"Alright maybe we can hang out later?" Frost said as her head rested on my chest.

"Sure why not. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Maybe go on a hike on a nature trail?" She asked politely.

"Sure. Want to come with Peashy?" I ask.

"Um I'm good besides she's way too cold." Peashy said shivering.

"Amature. You think she's cold go to the south pole for a few months." I say chuckling.

"Eh!? Um no thank you?" Peashy said, looking a little pale. Well it earned a good laugh from me.

Which reminds me I wonder how cold it can get here. "Yeah that's a cold that seeps into your bones."

"NOPE! Not dealing with that. Any ways have fun you two I'm going to hit the gym." Peashy said before booking it.

I then glance at Frost. "Where do you want to walk? I think there's a trail around here."

"Around here is good. Or some place warm." She says taking my hand.

"How about we go down to Leanbox then." I say to her.

"Sounds good. Mother Vert should be down there on business currently." Makes sense she has to lead it still.

"I know. I heard they are doing a festival within the next few hours."

"OH! Can we go!?" She says cheerfully. Yeah Frost likes festivals a lot.. It's honestly cute since she's around Peashy's age.

"Sure we can. Do me a favor and not freeze my drink as I drink it." I joke.

"I only do that to dicks and those drinking too much. Though it's funnier to freeze it when it's leaving the body or at least make it chilly. Get's some pretty funny results." I'd imagine.. Hope she didn't do that to Amy that one time.

"The only ones that'll feel natural if you do that are Leopards or similar beings. I don't want to attempt to feel that."

"Yeah so we going now? I want to do our hike so we can get to the festival after it on time." Frost looked a bit hyped up for it. Hopefully we can make it there without me flying.

I grin. "Sure lets get going then."

Frost smiles as we head out. As we went the various Blood members that knew us greeted us as we left. Aside from them only Cradle was really still standing and had a good reach.. Also working with Omega's faction and Blood to get away from Dogma.

We walked at a reasonable pace down the trail chatting the whole time. After a few hours I check the time. "Looks like the festival is starting soon."

"Oh then we should hurry right? Um who's that?" Frost asked pointing to what looked like a mix between a mage and a pop star with soft lavender almost grey I think hair that faded to pink.. I could also feel a lot of negative energy from her with a cute imp looking thing following her.

"Most likely a CPU. Stay behind me just in case." I say as I walked in front of her.

When the girl noticed us she looked me in the eye. "Do you know where Scrappy Rose Smith is? My name is Eliza Walker." Okay.. usually anything involving the Smith's.. Isn't usually normal or good.

"She is currently unavailable. Can I ask why you wish to see her?"

"She's my big sister. I wish to see her." That makes a little sense.

"Reasonable. Though it'll be a few years before you'll be able to see her." I say not giving any details.

"But you're saying if I stay around you I will see her right? Then I should stay with you right?" Eliza asked as she looked me over.

"I guess. I can point you to my place if you wish."

"That would be helpful. Thank you." Eliza said giving me a polite bow.

"We're currently in my nation currently but the main city is that way." I say pointing.

"Okay I'll go that way and wait for you to comeback. It's been a pleasure meeting you so far." She said before transforming and flying off looking like some space angel chick.

"That reminds me. I never said my name." I say as she flew off.

The creature waves it's hand in front of my face before holding out it's tail that looked like a usb connector I think.

Hmm wonder who made that. I grabbed it's tail. "Want me to plug this into my phone or something?"

It nods in confirmation. Wonder if is some kind of companion data storage thing. Either way this would help somewhat.

I take out my phone and plug the bottom of it into it after the port changed to what my phone supported.

It's eyes glowed and it giggled impishly before it unplugged and flew off after Eliza after saluting me.

"Want to fly the rest of the way Frost? I can carry you."

"Um sure but aren't you not the best flyer?" Frost asked as I picked her up in a bridal carry.

"It's not like I'm bad at flying." I say transforming. "Just tell me if any of my armor bits are bothering you."

"The chest piece makes snuggling a bit uncomfortable." Frost tells me off the bat.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't really change that much. Well unless I just make them disappear altogether."

"That works." Frost said cuddling closer. "Also wouldn't Mother Vert like seeing you naked or close to naked?"

"She wouldn't mind at all. Heck I'm already almost naked with this." I say making the armor bits on my breast disappear.

Frost quickly snuggled into them. "So warm.." Guess my body heat feels great to her.

"Guess I'll fly a little slowly so you can enjoy the warmth more."

"I'd like that." Well at least she was comfortable.

I then hover up above the ground as I began to fly off. Making sure she was comfortable.

It took us an extra 20 minutes but we arrived in time to see the festival that Frost wanted to go to. It was.. Lively to say the least.

I softly landed outside as I destransformed. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm maybe try some of the food?" Frost asked as she looked around.

"Sure. I hear the fried foods taste quite good." I say as we walked together.

"Hmm we can start there then." It's good to get out of the house every now and then. Given Uni and Nepgear took most of Emma's Futas.

We went through a few stalls before she picked on she wanted to try. I bought some for both of us. I do have to admit. It's been awhile since I've had food like this. Been awhile since I've been to festivals in general to be honest. It's good to relax. Now when will Vert pay me a visit?

Though she may still be working. She doesn't really know I'm here or not.

Then I feel a familiar pair of breasts press into my back as I was hugged from behind. "Hello Alex."

"I take it you're visiting your own festival or did you find out I was here?" I ask glancing at her.

"Oh a mix of both. Some of the event security reported seeing a half naked girl flying in with another cute girl." She tells me letting her hands wander.

"Have you seen some of you CPUs clothing. I'd say mine is normal. Though it's rather armor than a skin suit."

"Sure though I didn't say I minded seeing you in it. As long as I get a show later." Frost gave me a look as Vert's hand entered my pants.

"Hey hey now. Should you be doing this in front of your nation?" I ask.

"Maybe, maybe not. The risk is half the fun. Besides You haven't seen some of the other events in the festival." She say giving me a playful wink.. Guessing they are rated XXX.

"Ah. Anyways let's do those activities later alright."

She pulled her hand out of my pants and kissed me. "You can count on it. After all you still have this cute little snowflake to look after."

"Now do you recommend doing while we're here?"

"Some the booths around here. The body paint show case, the dancers show. They even do lap dances. Oh and the game center." Vert listed off.

"Ah. Didn't realize your festival was more of the lewd kind."

"Hmm well you are in the not NSFW section of a love festival. We do have stuff for younger or more pure people in the SFW section." Oh.. so we um walked into the adult area.

"No one really said anything about that as we came in."

"Hmm I'll need to remember that for next time. I mostly had signs and maps for that stuff. I'll need to put more emphasis on it next time then. Say Frost can you make it snow without it getting too cold?" Vert asked kindly causing Frost to look at her hands.

I just rub her back. "It's fine if you can't. If you can do it with confidence and know I'm beside you.

"I can but it might drop the temperature a little." Yeah kinda hard not too.

"That sounds reasonable. It is snow after all." I say.

Frost nods and closes her concentrating as it slowly started to snow lightly. But it looks to have taxed her slightly.

I rubbed her back. "Do you want to sit down?" I ask.

"Yeah.. Just for a bit. First time I did something that scale without it being too cold. Scale isn't much of an issue for me." Frost said as she sat down.

"Do you need a drink?" I ask.

"Yeah something like hot coco if it's around." Frost asked nicely as I sat her down on a bench.

"Alright let me go and get some if they do then." I say.

"Thanks I'll stay with Mother Vert while we wait for you to come back." I watch as Vert rests Frost's head on her breasts. Cute.

I then went through the stalls until I located the one I wanted. I ordered three hot cocos for the three of us.

It was some decent sized mugs for the cost too. When I got back Frost pretty much gulped it down within a few minutes.

"Feeling better?" I ask as I sat down on her other side.

"Yeah hot food always helps more so hot sugary drinks." Frost tells me as she looked a lot better now.

"That's good. Just tell me when you want something alright. I can get it for you."

"Thanks mom you always treat me well." Frost said as she cuddled against me.

"I do try to do my best for all my children."

"Do you still have milk mom?" She asked cutely pawing at my chest.

"I do but I'd rather not do that in public." I say.

"Oh okay mom. So what now? Just relax and enjoy the festival?" Frost asked as Vert stroked her hair.

"Yep. Now do you want to check out some of the rides or more stalls?"

"Hmm Rides sounds good." Well that answers that.

"Alright though I don't know how many I can ride with you."

Vert giggles. "I can given weight limit won't be a problem for me for most of them."

I just stick my tongue at her in response. "Can't help it I weigh this much."

"If only you could manipulate your own gravity or had something to lighten you up." Vert said quickly closing the gap to kiss me.

"I believe there are magical deals to make me lighter in a sense but those are mainly made for objects."

"Not living beings so it's risky." Frost followed up looking to a ferris wheel.

"Yeah sadly." I don't even want to get researchers to look into it due to it's not giving me many problems.

Vert shrugs "Doesn't bother me in bed. Let's just enjoy our time with the festival you two."

"Agreed." I say wrapping my arms around them both.

Things went better than I expected here. We all had a good time with me and Vert getting into some lewd fun later on.

I grin as I stretched. "I believe it's bout time we head home. Maybe come back with everyone tomorrow." I say glancing at the sky.

Frost nods. "That'd be nice get everyone together for such an event. A little family event."

"Hmm. Maybe we should host one in the future. I heard Emma is planning on doing one at her place sometime."

"Emma? She has a big family.. Though her futa girls really enjoy our Nepgear and Uni I don't think their harem will leave their sides for long." Vert says as we headed home.

"I've noticed but yes Emma is going to be hosting a festival sometime. Doubt there'd be any nonlewd portions though."

Frost shook her head. "Then I rather not go."

"That is your choice. Though I doubt she'd have it there are orgies and what not there." I say. As long as they aren't really fucking in the open I don't see the problem. Though I can see many going to blow Luna off though. Then again some may just walk around nude.

"Still not much of my thing. Stuff like that makes me nervous." Frost blushed showing how she felt.

I chuckle as I ruffed her hair. "Sadly you'd get used to it with Emma's and Zoey's sides of the family."

"But Scrap and Chloe aren't that bad." That's cause Scrap was mostly raised by Stacey and Chloe a rather normal upbringing with Noire and Liz.

Well normal for them now. "That's due to how they were raised mainly."

"I see so they were nurtured differently." Frost summarized herself.

"In ways yes. Though even Chloe was raised in a little lewd way like Emma's children but it wasn't as bad."

"I see she's like Scarlet's wife Neptune in that regard. Lewd but more on the cute side." Vert chimed still hugging Frost from behind.

"I believe so to be honest."

Speaking of that I haven't seen Scarlet for a while. Wonder where she is right now.

"Where is Scarlet now anyways? Haven't seen her in awhile."

"Oh I heard she was running a few errands. She should be bedding Neptune right now matter of fact." Vert said with a giggle.

I just roll my eyes. "I don't need to know about her sex life."

Vert giggles "What is she your sister now? Though her sister might get clingy if she found out."

I sigh. "It's not like I want to know everyone's sex life."

"Hi mom how was your day." Spoke Uni who was training outside when we got close to the mansion.

"It was alright. I have something we may all do tomorrow. But how was your day?"

"Well my aim is a lot better and the futa's helped me relax a few hours back." So she's had sex again.

"Ah. It's good you've been training. Let's see how much of a little marksman you are."

Uni smiles at me as I follow her to the shooting range as the rest went inside. She did pretty well she has a tight groping on the stationary targets it's only the higher speed moving ones that give her some trouble.

I pat her on the back as she finished. "You did good champ. Especially for your age."

"Thanks I couldn't do it without my futa friends helping me relax." Uni blushed at that.

"You're just making me feel old now." I say chuckling.

"Yeah but you're still hot and kicking ass. I might need a teacher to get my aim more on point." Uni tells me as she looks over her rifle.

"Well we may be able to get someone. I don't think I can help teach that well."

"Yeah you like automatics well LMG's to be exact." Uni pointed out. Well I'm decent with hand guns but I prefer machine guns for fire power.. But yeah I'm better in close quarters.

"Well nowadays yes. Though in the past I mainly delt with rifles once in awhile. Though I mainly used smgs."

"Easier to handle and use right?" Uni asked getting curious over the topic of guns.

"Yes. And the weapon and ammo didn't weigh as much as other weapons."

"I see weight is a very important factor in a battle." Yeah too much dead weight is a problem only so much ammo to use and too much weight will slow you down.

"Yeah especially since I was human without any buffs everyone has here."

"I see so you were at a much greater disadvantage." Uni summarized.

"Yes where I came from. Magic wasn't a thing. Nor was gods."

"So strange.. Though isn't Cu your dad?" Yeah.. Still have doubts about that and she was never really around for long though May is a cute little sister.

"Yes though I didn't and still don't have anything that came from her." I say.

"True but her kind is weird perhaps something will awaken over time? Who knows you might be able to teleport like she does?" Yeah right.. Not that that wouldn't be fun and useful in a fight.

"Hmm. Guess we will see won't we." I say to her as I ruff her hair up. "How about we get inside before it gets too dark."

Uni nods. "Yeah that'd be for the best."

"I do have to admit you did greatly with your shooting. But while you may be able to outshoot me soon doesn't mean you'll out do me." I say in a joking manor like it was a challenge.

"Yeah you'll still be a lot stronger than me of course. But at least I'll be a better shot." She says tells me as we walk in to see dinner ready and on the table. Guess we were out for while.

"You never know that till we try. Though me being stronger doesn't mean much in that category." I say. Even if very strong as people try to fight a crowd of people. They can only move so fast.

"I see so you still need some help in fights? Also the food looks delicious." Uni practically drools over the ribs.

I look at the table. "I can agree with you on that one."

Amy walked out of the kitchen and smirks. "Aren't you going to kiss the cook?"

I grabbed her hand as I twirled her while pulling her into a kiss. "Does that suffice?"

Amy leans against me soon after. "That'll do."

I then pull her to the table and sat her in my lap. "Still a lovely cook as always."

"I cooked for you pretty much all the time back then. Soo you gonna feed me as well Alex?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"If you wish for me to I can." I say grinning at her.

"Sure lots of couples do it any ways." Amy shrugs as she rubs my cheek.

I just chuckle as I made a plate for myself. "Alright just pick your own food." Amy rolled her eyes at me as she started piling up her own plate.

At the end my plate still had three times more food on my plate than hers. I don't care though.

I need to eat a lot and the food was good. Still it was fun feeding her. I did mess with her a few times though.

Right at the end I decided to toy with her on the last bite of pie as I planted it right into her forehead.

"Hey! You were way off!" Amy pouted causing me to chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry your beauty blinded me for a second."

Amy rolled her eyes at me for that. "Sure it did."

"What it did." I say with fake seriousness. It made some of the children laugh.

"It was so much the rest of us couldn't see." Nepgear says going along with the joke.

I quelled my laughter down but I think my grin gave me away.

Eliza pokes my shoulder. "Try not to grin when you bullshit next time."

"It's just too funny to act serious." I say grinning wider.

"At least you're better than my parents. Me and my sisters were an afterthought of their lust." Eliza chimes in as she helps some of the younger kids with their food.

"I don't know about Lucy but I know Zoey does care somewhat." I say.

"She does. She at least called me by my name not a number." Eliza grumbled as she soon served herself.

"Yeah Lucy is someone that shouldn't really be an immortal parent. No offense."

"Yeah she's a not so good parent.. She's mostly just a horny sult. She was decent with her first few but pretty much never checked in on them later on. Now she practically just fucks all the time." Eliza sighs in disappointment I'm guessing.

I just sigh at that. "Sadly that's the case."

"Which is why I want to find my elder sister Scrap as she's one of the few in my family to not be so corrupted and more normal." Ah so Eliza has a little sister complex. It's cute. Might be because I'm in a good mood right now.

"Reasonable." I say. While yes they aren't corrupted in an evil sense. Zoey's genes mainly make them kind of like her.

Eliza shakes her head. "Yeah though to some degree. I'm not like that way. Well much at least." True though a large part of that is nurture.

"So what do you plan to do once Scrappy comes back?" I ask to start a different conversation.

"I don't.. Really know I mostly wanted to spend time with her to be honest and bond with her if she wishes to do so." Eliza said looking down.. Yeah there's more to her but I won't push.

"Alright. Though after this I'll be forcing her to take some time off for awhile."

"Good look with that. She got her stubbornness from both sides.. Though she can be reasoned with from with what I heard. Her maternal side is stronger than her ego." Ego? Scrap never striked me as the egotistical type. She's more humble than Noire.. But she's a more keep to herself type.

"And I'm stubborn myself on things. She generally listens to me at least."

"Hmm I guess that means she respects you or sees you as a maternal figure like Red heart given you're the main two in her life currently." That's true mostly.

"Well I have been around for her the best I could. Then again no one is perfect."

"True but we can still be the best we can be and be there for eachother. Still it's nice to see this." True we can be. Also not saying no to a compliment of me being better than Emma.

"Now enjoy the rest of your food. If you wish to talk more just tell me alright."

"Right. Thank you." Eliza told me before going back to eating.

I get up still carrying Amy effortlessly. "Normally I'd make fun of you but you weigh almost nothing."

"I guess that's a compliment." Amy pouts as I carry her to the bedroom.

"Though I'd like to see others try to pick you up." I joke.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Then Lavender began crying.

"It means you're heavy." I say with a shit eating grin as I drop her on the bed as I went over to Lavender.

It was likely the noise that woke her but she was too cute to just leave unattended. Though Amy wasn't happy about the comment as she pouted.

"Hey just think. Your durable body is able to last with me." I say to her as I pick up Lavender.

She smirks. "I can go more rounds with you than Vert.".. And Lavender needs a diaper change.. What I wouldn't give to magic the dirty diaper away. Though I've been picking up Anti-magic and healing magic by Scrap's and Sarah's recommendations.

It's what I'll be best with anyways. Though I should get minor water and wind magic. Even if it'll suck. I quickly changed the baby's diaper. Making sure to clean her up decently.

After that's don't I rock her back to sleep as I turn to Amy. It's been a fairly long day for me so far.. Just a little bit dull.

"So how was everyone here today?" I ask as I laid down on the bed in my spot.

"Fine for the most part. Kazuto is getting more antsy though Nana is more worried. Nana said she had a mission to take care of in one of the branches. She left Raiko in charge. Can't blame her Kazuto isn't exactly that experienced or all there right now." Amy told me. Figures given Kazuto never dealt with losing a loved one in another dimension before.

"Alright. We'll have someone go with her then even if it's me. Can't have her dying."

"Good Already signed you up Alex have fun on your vacation. Well a crazy one anyways. Anyways I wish you luck Alex. The portal should be opening soon." Wait.. God damn it!

"Come on. I'd have to leave immediately?" I ask.

"Not sure she only said soon. So either soon as a few hours or soon as in a few days." Amy tells me with a shrug.

"I swear if it happens right as I'm sleeping I'm not going to be in a good mood."

"I'll at least give you a good lay first." Amy says rubbing my crotch to make me feel better I guess.

"Sure though we can't be too loud though."

"True I think we can manage a quiet lay though. We did that a few times before." Amy said as she lifted up my shirt to suck on my breast.

"Very true. Even if you are the louder one."

"Yeah. Though you love it." Amy mutters as her fingers sink deep into my pussy.. Not as good as a dick though.

Maybe I'll have Emma give it to me again when I go and get her. "You know I do."

Amy smiles as she licks my nipple. She began using her thumb to rub my clit as her nails scratched my vagina.. But I was durable enough it didn't hurt only stimulating me more.

I just bite my lip as she did this. "How about we do a 69 position?"

"Sure sounds fun." Amy said as she changed her position.

I decided to not go slow and gentle this time. I decided to go straight for her g spots to cause her pleasure.

She moaned like a bitch in heat her first climax was coming within a minute of me starting.

Though I used one of my hands to keep her mouth on my vigina so not much sound escaped her. Though I kept going mercilessly.

She let out a muffled scream into my vagina as she hit her climax. I almost climaxed from the stimulation of that.

I kept going grinding my pelvis into her face to get her to continue wanting to get off. It took a few minutes but she started licking again helping me get off cumming all over her face.

"Want to go for another round or do you want to rest now?" I ask.

"Rest for now. Round two I want a dick if you can manage." Amy said as she snuggled against me yawning.

"If we do that we'll have to place a ball gag on you." I say to her.

"I won't mind getting a little kinky. But rest first." She said as she fell asleep on her spot.

"Well I can keep going but we'll rest for you then."

She gave me a smile as I saw a portal starting to open up next to me. Guess that's my que.

"Well looks like I have to get going. I'll have to get all the details from Nana about the mission." I say getting up.

I made some clothes for myself while grabbing a few things before I hoped through hopefully this wouldn't be too bad.

As I came through I landed into an almost empty room. Now where am I? Better yet what dimension?

"Oh you're here Alex great timing we were just doing a briefing." Nana told me in her blood outfit.. It was certainly.. Revealing.. Not much truly left to the imagination.

Then again my CPU uniform is worse in a way. "Good. It would've been bad if I didn't know anything."

"Right. It's rather simple mission our contactor for this mission wants us to get rid of the ghouls in his sector. Now due to our code of eithics or part of it. We can't kill those more or less trying to live their lives. We'll mostly be escorting them away. But if they go killer or violent beyond reason then lethal force is authorized. So no need to kill women and children. Still this is a peaceful sector so little worry. We have contacts with local ghouls who will be helping us in this endeavour." Nana listed off to me. Guess this helps. But it's going to be annoying if this is the dimension I think it is.

"So we escorting them out of the faction or dimension?" I ask.

"Dimension. The client wants them gone. Which means mostly dead." Nana informed me.

"Ah. Which isn't good in a sense."

"Yes Scrap was very not into the sense of killing innocence or those that could be spared/saved. This is one such case. As both the Shadows and Zoey's nation have means of caring for these refugee ghouls you can say. Though Blood will be handling this. We have a few bases that checked out with their worlds local governments to take the refugees in. We'll mostly be helping out with supplying food for the ghouls for the first few months or so till the local governments get a stable system in. Human meat is.. Really cheap in the Shadow market." Okay.. good to know we have more of a plan than just getting them out of here.

"Well yes you know how many humans die in the Shadow dimensions everyday." I say. It's enough to populate Earth several times over.

"Yeah.. Also you do know when I say a few I mean the main ones we have currently. Your's, Brave's and Emma's. Though we talked with Quantum and they'll be taking the bulk of them. Our Ghoul contacts signed a contract with us to work with us. So they'll be coming with us to the base in Ultra." Right.. That makes sense. Blood can't be that big yet.

"Reasonable. I take it we're in the city already? Also I'll take care of the hostile ones." I ask.

"Yes we are. And yes that's what I was planning you'll be handling the high ranking ones. They are currently gathered in an abandoned warehouse keeping some younger ghouls captive. Think you can go in to bust them out while killing the undesirables?" Nana asked like it was even a question.

"Will do. Give me a map of this place." I say creating a screen to cover the inside portion of my left forearm.

"Also special request kill a dick bag by the name of Kureo Mado. He's being a pain in our operation trying to collect the ghouls special organs and attempting to collect the ones from those we have in the transportation waiting shelters." Nana growls at that. "He killed a few of our soldiers for trying to stop him. He's earned his grave."

"I'll deal with him accordingly then." I say.

"Thanks. Well I'm uploading the data to your GPS. Good hunting Alex." Nana says as she walks off to get to her side of things.

I just chuckle as I leave. I decided to go into my shadow form. My armor looking just like what it does in my CPU form but the gaps in between are filled making it a full set of armor then. "Let us began then." My voice coming out with a demonic tone.

I find the warehouse Nana talked about.. And saw the hostile ghouls eating the body of a young teenager.. It made me sick to my stomach. I saw the other innocent ghouls in cages looking terrified.. Fuck these are cannibals. More reason to kill them.

I just walk up to them. They somehow not sensing me. Though the ones in the back saw me though but no less I didn't care. I grabbed one of them as I thrusted my hand forward making it go through him. I then grab the other's throat ripping it out as I took my hand out of the first one's torso.

The rest noticed as they came charging at me with they hands like claws or their weird stuff making blades or tails to attack me.. Didn't matter as they couldn't hurt me.

I just grin even if they couldn't see it. "Come meet your maker." I say as I went to tear into the next one.

They didn't stop coming.. I'll have to go into my normal form to not scare the piss out of the kids if I haven't already. I finish the last one as I hear clapping. "Very good now I have plenty of Kagune to make into new toys. Shame the kids are still alive. I'll just have to kill them myself then." That bastard himself said as he arrived with backup. "I hope you aren't one of those Blood fools running around."

I glance at him from the corner of my eye. "I am not. Though I am something that none of you can stand against."

"Oh I've heard that before but sadly no cheap armor trick will save you." He said before pulling out a bladed tail from one suitcase and a pair of fleshy butterfly wings from the other and attacking me without warning.

Though he underestimated my speed. I let my body shoot forward as I hit him lightly with an open palm to his chest.

He coughs up blood as he was sent flying into a wall.. Yeah my light is hard as fuck to most.

I then look at his partner and back up. "So what actions do you wish to take?"

"Umm We should walk away." That was the general thoughts of one while the rest charged me. Guess only one had any self preservation instincts.

I reached over and grabbed an empty cage. It weighing a good hundred pounds I'd guess. As one got close I immediately swung it and letting go making it slam into someone either injuring him greatly or just killing him.

I didn't care. The other two came at me swing their weapons down. I just grab them and ram the hilts through their chests. Killing them while the last one just watched shaking. "Y-your with B-Blood right?.. You people are fucking insane!"

I chuckle. "That's where you're wrong. I don't work for them. Though I am acquainted."

"Th-They work with demons like yo-" He was about to say before a bullet impacted his head killing him. "Sorry got tired of him yammering. Killed one of ours not about to let them get away without paying for it." Spoke a guy from the rafters wearing a blood uniform. Must likely be part of the clean up crews so to speak.

I just shrug. "Do as you wish though I need to make sure that one is dead." I say as I walked to where I hit the first bastard.

He was still breathing but barely. I heard the guy mumble something before I felt his presence disappear.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I walked up. Need to make sure he is dead.

I make a battle axe and decapitate him and sever his legs and arms kicking them away as a precaution. Never know with some undead shit. I toss a small thing of acid on his chest and head to finish the disposal off making it a bitch to bring him back if that's even possible here.

I then exit my Shadow form but keeping the armor just as. I look at the Blood member. "So are we bringing the rest to the place we were or we sending them from here?"

"We're escorting them to make sure they actually get there without these dumbass vultures who shouldn't be here getting in the way." He told me with a shrug. He was a guy of average build, Brown hair and eyes. Light skin not much of not about him to be honest except how he could hide his presence.

"Reasonable. Let's let them out real quick then." I say to him.

"Yeah I'm on it." I watched him as he walked up and shot the locks off the cages kicking them open. "Alright get out of there. We're moving you to the transportation camps."

"You know saying it like that will make it sound bad to some you know." I say to him as I stood there counting everyone.

"Right but it's effective for getting people moving not like I do this stuff often." He said in an uncaring tone as the kids started grouping up around me. Only five of them.. All girls.. Guess the cannibals prefered young girls.

"Yeah though if you say it like that they may overthink it and think they're going to die there."

He just rolled his eyes as he helped the kids out of the cages. Not much of a people person is he. At least I'm decent with kids.

Once everyone was let loose I then speak up. "Alright we'll be moving to a different location. Stick close to each other."

The girls gave me a nod of confirmation still scared. Though the guy went up ahead hopefully to clear us a path.

I instruct them to go in front of me as I trailed behind them. If anything came I could run past and kill it or just shoot it.

After that bastard most of this went smoothly. Guess it helps when you got a good sized force backing you up.

It didn't take too long to get back to the place and wrapping up this small operation.

"Looks like we're about done with this op. And I didn't even need to put much effort into this." I say as I got the five girls back to camp. They were cute at least and well behaved. Shouldn't be hard for someone to adopt them.

Though if I'm right most of them would be going to Emma's place. "I thought this would've taken longer." I say to Nana.

"Yeah it would have but this section was going to hell and the ghoul contacts helped speed things up. Mostly it was just that Mado guy slowing us down." Wait I never asked the time difference.

Though since it was only a few hours here it shouldn't be that horrible. But if abit of time passed I'll ask. "He was easier than expected."

"Cause your OP and he's the human level of this place. Also this place is a 73 speed dimension soo a fair bit more time passed in Ultra." So almost twice.. Great.

"So it'll be around morning then by now." I say.

"Yup at least they shouldn't notice much over the night." Nana tells me which is true most would be asleep by then.

"Reasonable. Now are we personally transporting them to Emma's place or we just sending them there."

"We have a support team dealing with that. They'll be handling that. Though some will be coming to the Brave base and Ultra base so Emma can't say we gave her all of them. And most coming to Ultra are the ones that are the contacts and their families." Makes some sense. The bulk is going to Emma's just don't want to make it seem like we are dumping them on her though Quantum gave the green light.

"Not like Emma could complain. She won't be back for awhile and she has the room. But that is reasonable."

"Yeah. Well time to get back and yeah hope Scrap doesn't mind I adopted a cutie." Nana says as I notice a little girl hugging her side.

"As long as you and Kazuto wanted it I don't think she'd mind at all." I say to her as I take my helmet off.

Nana rubs the girls head to calm her as she looked back to me. "Well we certainly don't mind cute well mannered kids. Us being here helped save a lot of innocent lives and avoiding more blood shed on both sides."

"Well it may have helped if I didn't kill a few of the agent guys."

"Yeah well somethings can't be avoided. Anyways home sounds good." Nana says turning to leave with the girl.

"Agreed." I say as I willed my armor to change back to my clothes. We headed out through temp portals as the clean up crew arrived giving us a break. All in all I did have some fun. Let me stretch my legs a bit.

"So you going back home or are you staying for breakfast?"

"Hmm depends if you wouldn't mind some company. Though little Hinami needs some Ghoul food." Figures she might not have eaten in a while.

"You know I don't mind company and if she needs that kind of food we can request a plate from Emma's place temporarily."

"Alright. Still.. Kazuto isn't taking things well.. With you know what. She still has the normal everyday girl mindset more or less." Nana flinched. Right at least she was used to the crazy with aragami but Kazuto was mostly free from danger in her world.

"Yeah I know. Though she does have to learn her independence. I mean yes she can worry about Scrappy but this is something else."

"Yeah almost an obsession. The topic was brought up that even if Scrap was killed she'd come back.. Didn't mix well with her. Those who become obsessed with bringing back the dead or trying to make someone like how they once were doesn't usually go well. I'm worried for her more than Scrap. Maybe you'll have better luck talking sense into her." Nana sighs. "I'm not the best with stubborn know it all gamers. I usually try hitting Scrap with my hammer when she starts going off kilter."

"Yeah that barely works on anyone. And if I see her I'll talk to her about it."

The little girl Hinami freaks out at hammer. "Y-you hit your wife with a hammer!?"

Nana gave her a small smile. "Oh she dodges it.. Most of the time."

"Pfft. You should see how big that hammer is."

Nana takes it out letting it hit the ground. "Yeah it is pretty big. Great for giving monsters a big head ach." She says with a grin scaring the poor girl even more.

"Doubt you could move me much with it."

"Wanna try for the heck of it Alex?" Nana says with a smile.

I shrug. "Sure why not. Let's see if you have the might to move me."

"Alright here goes!" She winds up igniting the rocket jet on her hammer before slamming into me. She managed to make me move a grand total of 6 inches. Not bad at all.

"Congrats. You moved me up to six inches. Then again I didn't really fight it." I say.

"Still an impressive amount of strength needed for just that." Nana was still smiling her positive attitude was infectious you can say.

I laugh a little. "You are right about that. Heck just these clothes way a few pounds." I say.

Hinami looked confused but didn't say a thing. Anyways we still need to have breakfast. "Yeah cause they are made of metal."

"Well duh. I'd like to see you move easily with these boots on. Anyways lets get inside and send a message to Quantum about her plate of food."

Everyone nods as we head inside. It was good to be home. And right as most were waking up.

"Nana you know your way around. I'll be waking everyone in my room up."

"Alright see you in a bit Alex." Nana then went to the kitchen with her kid while I went to wake up my own family.

I silently walk up the stairs to where the master bedroom was. Yeah saying the bed was big was an understatement in that room. I go up to the door and open it. Seeing the mass of bodies laying in it. I then place my fingers up to my lips as I grinned evilly. I then ripped a whistle loud enough startle them.

They all jump out of bed scrambling to identify where the sound came from. This was hilarious.

I just bust out laughing which made some turn and glare at me.

Amy was the first to do so. "Bastard!"

"Hey. If you remember I was much worse before my drunk faze."

"You shoved a soldering iron up someone ass a few times once." Oh yeah poor private.. Did that while fucking her too.

"The first time was she deserved it. And afterwards… I don't get how she liked it."

"Some people have weird ass kinks. I should warn Vert you like to do that to people." Amy smirked causing me to shudder.

"Gladly she hasn't done anything yet." I say. Even if she did. I'd just do something to get back at her. Such is the cycle of our relationship.

"Sure just if you get drunk, her holes are vulnerable to torches or hot forien objects to be shoved in." Amy says getting dressed and stretching.

I yawned. "Oh yeah we need to find out who wants to go to the festival today." I say.

"What festival?" Peashy asked walking in topless with a few love bites on them.

"Mother Vert's nation is having a festival." I say to her.

"Oh Maybe I can take Regina on a date there then." Looks like they hit first or second base last night by how her chest looks.

"Go ahead." I say. I'll even give her a little money for it. It'll show my support for them.. I wonder if I can catch them in the middle of kissing?

Guess I'd have to wait. "Anyways since miss Lazy ass here decided to sleep in the cooks have already started cooking breakfast."

"Oh I see Rina went ahead of me. I'll go catch up to her." Is Peashy trying to get out of telling me what happened last night?

"Fine fine. Begone squirt." I say ruffling up her hair. If I want to actually know that I can just find out bout it later.

Though I have a good guess already. At least she still has panties and PJ's on. Though they hugged her curves rather well.

I then followed them down to the dining room to wait for breakfast.

The cooks were already well on their way serving breakfast making quite the variety of morning foods.

"You guys are doing great as always." I say sitting down in my seat.

It was nice having cooks do it for a change. Though Whiskey usually laid around after her morning training and wandering.

It didn't take long for all the food to disappear. I mean there are a few of us and it was quite good.

Still it's been a very very long day for me. I think I'll turn in after breakfast is done.

"Alright everyone. I'll be taking a quick nap. If you all want to go to the festival now that is fine." I say as I got up.

I head to my room without another word and faceplant on the bed sighing as the mattress felt soo good right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Writer: Project Omega

Co-writer: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: We're too lazy to proofread.


End file.
